Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos
by Alela-chan
Summary: En una misión fallida, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto caen en la dimensión paralela donde todo es totalmente diferente: al padre de Sakura es el cuarto Hokage, Kakashi es energético, Tsunade... no tiene pechos y sus contrapartes son muy diferentes a ellos. Ahora tendrán una nueva misión: impedir la colisión de sus dimensiones. [SasuSaku y CharaSaku]
1. Fracaso

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

 _Capítulo 1: Fracaso_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

* * *

Todo se salió de control. ¿Cómo no pudo prevenir esta situación antes?

Sakura corría entre los árboles respirando agitadamente, sus ojos se movían observado a su alrededor cual presa huía de su cazador. Sus puños apretados a los lados estaban preparados para soltar brutales golpes a quien se le acercará; y se movía ágilmente esquivando las armas que eran lanzadas a ella desde atrás. La querían muerta.

Se suponía que la misión sería fácil. Era de clase "C": llevar nuevas medicinas desarrolladas a Suna. Así de simple, de hecho, Naruto fue asignado como su escolta, e iban tranquilos entre charlas y risas. Desde ahí todo marchaba a la perfección. Pero no se esperaron ser atacados por un grupo de ninjas renegados con el propósito de acabar con Sakura.

—¡Sakura-chan! —Naruto salió de su costando derribando a un enemigo que se acercó peligrosamente a ella. El rubio lo dejó noqueado y siguió a su compañera.

—Naruto —Sakura lo miró de reojo—. Debemos salir del perímetro. Son demasiados —alertó frunciendo el ceño.

Mantuvieron una batalla larga con los renegados, ella dando puños a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel que estuviese enfrente, matándolos de un sólo golpe; y Naruto empleando sus clones y así acabando con sus enemigos.

—Pero no desistirán hasta verte muerta —razonó el Shinobi y un escalofrío recorrió su columna al recordar las palabras de uno de sus perseguidores cuando iniciaron la batalla.

— _Por fin hemos encontrado a la alumna de la Quitan Hokage —el líder del grupo cuyo rostro no se podía ver por la capucha que portaba, miró a Sakura y Naruto a la par, quienes mostraron un semblante desafiante. El enemigo mostró una sonrisa siniestra—. Queremos tu cabeza, Haruno Sakura._

— _¡Si creen que con esto llegarán a mi maestra, están muy equivocados! —exclamó Sakura cargando chakra en sus puños preparándose para la batalla._

— _¿La cabeza de la vieja Sannin? —el hombre soltó una carcajada llena de burla e ironía desconcertado a los Shinobis de la Hoja—. No se trata de eso. Tenemos información de que el Uchiha Vengador y tú están juntos —se rio nuevamente al ver el rostro de alerta de ambos Shinobis ante la mención de su compañero Uchiha—. Y si tu cabeza rueda por el suelo, será un golpe bajo para él._

 _Entonces se movió sacando dos espaldas dejando ver instantáneamente sus ojos de color miel bañados de resentimiento y rencor._

— _Es una pena que una belleza como tu muera solo por enamorarte de un asesino._

Y la batalla se desató después de eso.

Ahora, después de luchar incansablemente con ellos, se alejaban sin rumbo alguno, tratando de esconderse pues sus energías se estaban agotando, pero el rubio no desfallecería. Le prometió a Sasuke proteger a Sakura de cualquier peligro emergente mientras él no estuviese en la aldea.

—¡No huyas preciosa! —el líder de ese grupo enorme aún no había muerto, y era increíble, pues Naruto lucho contra él y resistió. Y eso se consideraba una gran hazaña—. Te prometo una muerte rápida y silenciosa.

La Haruno apretó los puños al detenerse en una copa de un árbol. No le daría a ese hombre el placer de verla vencida, lucharía hasta el final. Y si iba a morir que sea luchando. Decidida, se dejó caer al suelo gritando " _¡Shannaro!_ ". Su puño impacto la tierra cual se abrió delante suyo llevándose a varios adversarios a la muerte porque no previnieron el ataque.

No se dejaría vencer fácilmente. Por su puesto que no moriría esa noche. No. Cualquiera que tuviera la intención de lastimar a Sasuke, Naruto o Kakashi, con mucho gusto probaría el sabor de sus puños mortales.

Pase a que esos hombres perseguían una razón equivocada, no iba a darles el gusto de querer lastimar a Sasuke. Ella no era la vía para llegar al azabache, puesto que su relación con él aún era un poco indecisa. La última vez que lo vio fue hace un mes y ocurrió su primer beso después de tantas caminatas nocturnas y de largos entrenamientos. Pero no hablaron de un posible noviazgo, y él prometió volver por estás fechas, y deseaba verlo. Por eso no se permitiría morir esa noche.

A su lado, Naruto lanzaba a los renegados con sus clones de sombras y evitaba los ataques fuertes porque su chakra iba disminuyendo a cada técnica. Pensó seriamente en utilizar los poderes de Kurama pues la situación se tornaba seria. Los renegados no dejaban de salir. Tal pareciera que tenían más trucos bajo la manga.

—¡Elemento Hielo: Picos de Hielo! —el líder de los renegados hizo sellos rápidos y del suelo emergieron grandes picos de hielo de un grosor sorprendente. El ataque se dirigía a los Shinobis de Konoha.

—¡Eso no maldito! —Sakura estampó su puño en el suelo antes de que las puntas llegarán a ellos y pudo desviar el ataque por unos segundos, pero sintió escalofríos en sus piernas y se percató de que el hielo atrapó sus extremidades, dejándola inmóvil.

A sus espaldas, Naruto fue acorralado por detrás obligándolo a despertar el poder de Kurama, pero antes de que hiciera cualquier acción, sintió una tremenda descarga eléctrica en su espalda y la sangre escurrió por su boca mientras gritaba.

—¿Qué...? —Naruto se dio cuenta de que inyectaron algo al ver una especie de jeringa caer al suelo. Y se miró las manos al sentir su chakra desvanecerse de su cuerpo, la debilidad se hacía presente.

—¡Naruto! –grito Sakura tratando de zafarse del agarre, y utilizo su fuerza sobrehumana para librarse. Pero antes de llegar a su amigo, una sombra se deslizó detrás de ella y empuño una espada directo a su pecho.

La joven reaccionó a poner sus antebrazos por enfrente para amortiguar el ataque y miró desafiante a su opositor.

— _Amaterasu_ —se escuchó la voz de un tercero y en ese instante, el sujeto que planeaba atacar a Sakura fue rodeado por llamas negras y los gritos de agonía se hicieron presentes.

Asombrada, la ojijade deshizo su acción y sintió una mano prensar fuertemente su cintura para llevarla lejos del sujeto que ardía en llamas frente.

Sakura sintió calor en su pecho al percibir el aroma inconfundible de su amado, su calor y protección que le brindaba, su calidez que lo envolvía y su mirada negra sobre su persona siempre la ponía nerviosa. Alzó la mirada y se fundió con los ojos de Sasuke que ahora tenía activado sus poderes oculares y su mirada expresaba algo, pero no sabía que.

—Sasuke-kun... —susurró ella asombrada—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El Uchiha mantenía su rostro inexpresivo, pero por dentro estaba aliviado de llegar a tiempo para intervenir en la pelea. La notó mallugada y con diversos raspones en el cuerpo dando por echo que estuvo batallando por bastante tiempo, eso aumento su ira. Su rostro femenino mostraba sorpresa y confusión al verlo. Pero eso no importaba ahora, Naruto estaba en problemas.

Soltó el agarre de su única mano y miró a Naruto a lo lejos dándole a entender a Sakura que no era momento para hablar, y ella lo entendió perfectamente.

Naruto estaba tendido en el suelo alzando la cabeza con los labios manchados de sangre y su mirada era de irritación. Los ojos zafiro fulminaban a los renegados se acercaban a él con la intención de acabarlo ahí mismo.

Pero el Uzumaki no se dejaría vencer fácilmente. Esos pobres idiotas no sabían con quién se estaban metiendo.

Antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento, sintió el chakra de Sasuke cerca de él y se sorprendió el ver las llamas negras del _Amaterasu_ sobre sus enemigos que cayeron fulminados al suelo gritando despavoridos por sus vidas, suplicando clemencia.

—¡Naruto! —Sakura llegó a su lado y se arrodilló para revisar que no tuviera alguna herida grave.

—Estoy bien Sakura-chan —Naruto se incorporó a duras y a penas con la ayuda de su amiga, apretando los dientes.

—Uchiha Sasuke —por supuesto que el líder, de nombre Hotaru, no se esperaba la llegada del portador de _Sharingan_. Miraba furioso al Uchiha y dejó ver su rostro de fracciones jóvenes y unos delineados ojos miel.

Sasuke emitió su característico monosílabo y se abalanzó a él para darle fin a su vida. Ese engendro intento matar a Sakura y eso era algo que jamás perdonaría, y quien osara a ponerle un dedo encima con intenciones homicidas, no vivía para contarlo.

Naruto dirigió su vista en Sasuke quien eliminaba a sus adversarios atravesándoles la katana por el pecho y la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo. Se movía con agilidad y destreza pase a poseer solamente una mano.

Sakura no sentía el chakra de Naruto fluir y frunció el ceño al emplear chakra curativo en el cuerpo de su amigo curando sus heridas artificiales.

—Ese tipo me inyectó algo, mi chakra se desvaneció —espetó furioso Naruto mirando al líder de los renegados. Aún seguía con vida y mantenía una ardua batalla con Sasuke, esquivaba sus ataques y empleaba el elemento hielo en su defensa

La joven se alertó cuando Naruto mencionó eso y sus ojos se dilataron cuando observó a enemigo salir de los arbustos agarrando una jeringa con la intención de atacar al Uchiha.

—¡Sasuke-kun, detrás de ti! —gritó Sakura emprendiendo carrera llevándose consigo a Naruto cuyas piernas sufrían un calambre y le era difícil ponerse de pie.

Sasuke se alertó ante el llamado de Sakura y se giró a su otro oponente que tenía un objeto puntiagudo en la mano y quería enterrarlo en su cuerpo. Intento moverse pero el hielo cubrió el suelo y sus piernas quedaron atrapadas en la técnica. Así que sus ojos se enfocaron en el sujeto y lo sometió en un _genjutsu_ ; su enemigo cayó al suelo gritando y creyó que era su fin. Sin embargo, sintió un piquete doloroso en su omóplato acompañado de una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo y un mareo.

—¡Aléjate de él, maldito! —furiosa, Sakura llegó a su ayuda y estampó su tobillo entre el líder del grupo y Sasuke provocando que el suelo se le abriera bajo ellos y que ambos grupos se separaran para no caer ante el resultado del ataque de la kunoichi.

El equipo siete se alejo de un salto y los dos varones apoyaron una rodilla en el suelo, respirando agitadamente y apretando a la par la mandíbula. Naruto hervía de la furia y enojo por ser descuidado, y Sasuke irritado porque también lo fue. En medio de ellos, Sakura poseía una mirada desafiante e intimidante para quienes intentarán acercarse.

Hotaru rechina los dientes reconociendo que la situación se salió de sus manos en el momento que Sasuke apareció en ese lugar para ayudar a los Shinobis de la Hoja. Pero tenía una pequeña esperanza de matar a Sakura. No nada más la querían muerta para darle un golpe bajo al Uchiha asesino, sino porque era la mejor ninja médico del mundo y tras su eliminación, muchos quedarían devastados y las grandes naciones carecerían de su talento.

—Maldición —Sasuke apretó los dientes al sentir su chakra desvanecerse. Si eso ocurría, los tres podrían morir en es lugar. Debían actuar rápido—. Sakura, provoca un gran estruendo –le ordenó al mirarla.

Sakura se mostró muy confusa ante la petición de Sasuke, pero no dudo en hacer lo que pidió. Cargo su puño con el chakra que le restaba y sus ojos brillaron por su fuerza de voluntad. Corrió hacia sus oponentes que no dudaron en retroceder al adivinar lo que haría.

—¡SHANNARO! —gritó Sakura estampado su puño en el suelo. La tierra se estremeció bajo sus pies y el suelo se levantó impotente soltando una feroz y espesa capa de polvo.

Sasuke aún seguía impresionándose por la tremenda fuerza brutal que poseía la pelirrosa; de los tres, ella era la más fuerte físicamente, y esa manera de luchar tenía la marca de la princesa Tsunade.

Dejó de impresionarse y enfocó su vista detrás de ellos, las aspas del _Rinnegan_ y del _Manguekyo Sharingan_ giraron con precisión. Abriría un portal para salir de ahí antes de que su chakra se desvaneciera completamente, quedarse ahí era un suicido.

El portal tardo unos segundos en expandirse, y Sasuke vislumbró a los renegados nuevamente acercarse a ellos para terminar con sus vidas.

—¡Sakura, al portal! —ordenó el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño al ver que Sakura provocaba un estruendo para darles tiempos de escapar.

La Haruno corrió hasta Naruto que se incorporaba con dificultad y le ayudó a levantarse pasando un brazo por la cintura y el otro sobre el hombro. Sin más, los tres Shinobis se perdieron en la oscuridad del portal ignorando completamente hacia dónde se dirigían.

* * *

 _¡Hola! He venido con un pequeño fic._

 _Muchos se han de preguntar si estoy loca por comenzar este pequeño fic cuando tengo otros tres en proceso. Pero les digo que este es diferente, tanto a lo largo de los capítulos. Primeramente, trate de hacerlo una serie de Drabble, pero (como lo previsto) fue imposible, asique les traeré pequeños capítulos y viñetas._

 _Bueno, este fic se tratará del equipo siete en la otra dimensión, y ahí mismo se desarrollará la relación de Sasuke y Sakura del mundo "original", (no pude evitar poner SasuSaku). Tal vez también haya CharaSaku. Pero ya lo veré pues es la primera vez que escribo con estas personalidades, haré un experimento a ver cómo queda._

 _Ahora si lo que importa: la actualización será cada semana, pues como son capítulos cortitos, me es más fácil escribir y editar. Este fic es como salirme de la rutina de los otros, leí que es bueno escribir algo diferente (aquí lo hare escribiendo de las contrapartes de Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto)._

 _¡Gracias por leer querido lector! No olvides dejar review, sé que no llama mucho la atención el primer capítulo, pero ya conforme vaya avanzando se ira poniendo interesante._


	2. ¿Dónde estamos?

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

 _Capítulo 2: ¿Dónde estamos?_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _ **N/A: contesto reviews al final (ya que Fanfiction se pone de llorica y me regresa la página cuando quiero contestar directamente los reviews, ¡pero aun así te amo xp!).**_

* * *

El equipo siete cayó del cielo. No supieron cómo llegaron a los árboles o el momento que impactaron en las ramas y rodaron por el suelo. Cuando estuvieron consientes, ya estaban tendidos en el suelo boca arriba mirando el cielo oscuro de la noche. Se incorporaron con dificultad para verificar que no hubiera enemigos cerca, y cuando no sintieron las presencias enemigas, se quedaron tranquilos.

—Ya no siento sus _chakras_... estamos a salvo —habló Sakura soltando un suspiro de alivio, cerró los ojos y estuvo un momento de paz.

—¡Casi morimos ahí! —exclamó Naruto resoplando indignado—. Pero ya estamos lejos. En verdad me siento débil —se dejó caer sentado en la raíz sobresaliente de un árbol y cruzo los brazos, molesto.

Sakura se acercó a él para curarle las heridas superficiales que le molestaban, todavía tenía un poco de chakra para curarlos. Y mientras lo hacía, pensaba en cierto azabache que se mantenía callado y observándolos un poco lejos de ellos. Sasuke siempre fue callado y no era del tipo de personas que hablara más de lo que considera necesario. Y eso le desesperaba un poco, pero gracias a ello entendía al lenguaje corporal del Uchiha, y era maravilloso poder conocerlo de esa forma tan profunda pues solo ella podía notar sus cambios.

—Sasuke, ¿cómo supiste del ataque? —preguntó curioso el rubio mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta negra.

Ahora Sakura trataba las heridas de Sasuke y su rostro femenino reflejaba concentración, pero al escuchar la pregunta del rubio, alzó espontáneamente los ojos interesada por la respuesta de Sasuke. Él mantenía una expresión serena y con los ojos cerrados, pensando en que las manos de Sakura eran tan cálidas que podía perderse unos momentos en sus cavilaciones.

Afortunadamente si alcanzó a escuchar la cuestión del rubio, abriendo los ojos lentamente, contestó:

—Iba de regreso a Konoha cuando note que unos renegados me seguían desde lejos, así que los retuve e interrogue —al recordarlo, no pudo evitar inclinar el rostro a Sakura y entrelazar sus miradas, sus ojos negros notaron el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven antes de que bajara su rostro para concentrarse en sanar la herida de su única mano—. Ahí supe que a ambos les tenderán una trampa y fui al punto de la batalla.

Él sabía la razón por la cual querían a Sakura muerta, para verlo sufrir a él. ¿Muy ingenioso? Sí, admitía en su mente que Sakura era la mujer que le robaba el sueño por las noches, era su barco en medio del mar, su luz de esperanza entre su oscuridad... su salvación y felicidad. Sólo faltaba que lo admitiera abiertamente, pero siendo un tipo que rehuía de las relaciones y de las personas que lo amaban, le resultaba difícil. Algo muy irónico porque que él no creía que nada difícil fuese imposible de hacer.

Sobre todo, porque se trataba de sus sentimientos, una parte vulnerable de él y no le gustaba mostrar debilidad. Pero todo apuntaba a que, si deseaba que Sakura permaneciera a su lado por el resto de su existencia, debía mostrarle esa debilidad a ella; solo a esa mujer bondadosa, cariñosa, comprensible, fuerte, habilidosa y única.

—Y sí que llegaste a tiempo —Naruto ignoraba las miradas intercambiada por sus amigos—. Pero esos Malditos intentaron matar a Sakura-chan. ¿Cómo supieron que es importante para ti? —se preguntó sobándose la quijada y mostrando una mirada pensativa.

Sakura, pase a la situación tensa y bochornosa en la que Sasuke la sometía con tan solo una mirada, casi asesino con la mirada a su amigo rubio por la pregunta tan estúpida y a la vez tan cierta.

Para nadie era un secreto que, cuando Sasuke estaba en la aldea, esperaba a Sakura en la salida de su turno en el hospital para acompañarla a casa, así acudiendo a su placentera compañía; y de las horas de almuerzo, era común ver a los dos jóvenes caminar tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha en busca de un lugar para merendar; o de los arduos entrenamientos donde terminaban tumbados bajo la sombra de un árbol esperando que el atardecer cayera sobre ellos y la luz lunar los iluminará.

Por su lado, Sasuke desplazo su vista a Sakura, quien se encontraba frente a Naruto dándole unos golpes por ser tan idiota y el pobre rubio se quejaba de dolor diciendo que era una desconsiderada por golpearlo cuando acababa de curarlo.

Después de esa intervención, decidieron partir a la aldea. Sus energías estaban agotadas y si se cruzaban con algún enemigo, sería dificultoso mantener una batalla.

Sakura iba tranquila a comparación de sus compañeros, que sentían el cuerpo ligeramente pesado y una sensación de vacío. Pues su _chakra_ aún no regresaba y se lo notificaron a la Haruno.

—Es seguro que les intentaron alguna sustancia que bloquea los canales de _chakra_ , pero deja residuos para que no desfallecer —dedujo la pelirrosa llevándose un dedo a la barbilla, pensativa—. Pero para saber con exactitud qué es y su reversión, necesito hacerles unas pruebas en el laboratorio.

—¡Ah, que frustración!, no siento mis poderes y Kurama se está quejando —chilló Naruto con un puchero–. Imagínense si me hubiesen derrotando, ¡mi reputación se mancharía! yo, que no morí en la guerra después de batallar con Kaguya (la Diosa Conejo) con todas mis fuerzas, ¿asesinado por unos renegados? —se alertó componiendo una mueca de espanto llevándose las manos a las mejillas y formando una "O" con su boca.

—Exagerado —dijo Sasuke rodando los ojos, Naruto no cambiaba, seguía siendo dramático hasta la mandíbula.

—Naruto, deja de decir estupideces —Sakura lo miró con exasperación mientras caminaban.

—Una estupidez es decir que me rindo —alegó el rubio en su defensa. Sus amigos se unían en su contra para molestarlo. _Tal para cual_ — o que odio el ramen.

—Eso último sería un alivio —se burló a su manera el Uchiha sin apartar la vista de enfrente, poco a poco se iba abriendo el paso al sendero que les permitirá ver las puertas de la aldea.

—¡No! ¡Eso sería una abominación! ¿Qué hago yo sin ni querido ramen? ¡Es la gloria! —gritó escandalizado el rubio, asustando.

—¡¿Quieres otro golpe verdad?! —se exaltó la pelirrosa levantando su puño al aire en modo de advertencia y Naruto se encogió de hombros sonriendo de forma nerviosa y poniendo sus manos al frente protegiéndose de la enojona de su amiga.

Y como siempre el rubio se quejó mientras llegaban a las puertas de la aldea, venían tan sumergidos en su "conversación" que no se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal ahí.

Llegaron a las puertas y notaron que no había ningún guardia en la entrada de la aldea. Preocupada, Sakura se preguntó si ocurría algo grave, pues para que los guardias abandonarán su puesto no era para nada bueno.

—No debe ser nada —dijo Naruto agitando su mano restándole importancia al tema—. Tal vez Kakashi-sensei los mando a llamar o algo así.

Y sin más, los tres siguieron caminando. Pero en el transcurso, empezaron a ver ligeros cambios y detalles en las estructuras de las casas y el camino rocoso. Incluso habían tiendas de víveres que no sabían que existía o ignoraban su presencia... ¿O no?

—¡Genial! Abrieron una nueva extendió de _Ichiraku Ramen_ —exclamó emocionado el rubio mirando de maravilla el local y estuvo a punto de entrar, pero fue detenido por un tremendo golpe.

Y esta vez no fue Sakura quien le propinó el golpe. Sino que alguien chocó con él y ambos fueron a dar al suelo.

Naruto balbuceo en el suelo diciendo que veía varios ángeles Hinata's a su alrededor.

Y quien impacto al rubio fue la amiga de Sakura: Yamanaka Ino. Pero no precisamente "esa" Ino.

—¿Estás bien Ino? —preocupada, Sakura corrió para ayudarla a incorporarse, se notaba que iba distraída puesto que varios libros estaban esparcidos a su alrededor.

—Y-yo estoy b-bien —tartamudeo la rubia por el nerviosismo.

Entonces, los tres integrantes del equipo 7 miraron la apariencia de Ino: su cabello rubio que tanto presumía era amarrado en una coleta baja, y un flequillo cubría su ojo derecho; sus vestimentas la cubrían de pies a cabeza. Y Sakura recordaba que a Ino le encantaba mostrar su vientre y estómago, porque según ella era más sexy.

Pero...

—Wow, Ino, perdona. Estaba tan distraído en ver el puesto de _Ichiraku_ que no me di cuenta de que venias por ahí —pero el idiota de Naruto le restó importancia al cambio de Ino y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Ino se mostró un poco extrañada al ver la sonrisa de Naruto, la cara de alegría de Sakura y la indiferencia del Uchiha.

—Ino, ¿cuándo cambiaste de atuendo? —preguntó con curiosidad Sakura.

—¿E-eh?

—¡Yo también me preguntaba lo mismo! Te vez muy mal —enserió que Naruto no tenía tacto con las mujeres. Al parecer Hinata era la excepción.

La rubia, al escuchar eso, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y Sakura y Naruto se alertaron y extrañaron. Normalmente Ino le gritaría a Naruto por su mal comentario. Pero... ¿se pondría a llorar?

—Y-yo siempre h-he vestido a-así —sollozo Ino y se llevó las manos al rostro conteniendo las lágrimas.

Sasuke se extrañó al ver llorar a Ino y alzó una ceja. Él que se acordara esa mujer tenía un carácter parecido a Sakura (de los mil demonios cuando se enojaba). Empero, ¿se había puesto a llorar?

Ante eso, Sakura y Naruto respingaron de nerviosismo.

—¡Ya la hiciste llorar Naruto! —gritó enojada la pelirrosa y lo miro de forma asesina.

—¡P-pero yo solo fui sincero! —se excusó pésimamente el rubio mirando con horror el rostro furioso de su compañera.

—¡Pues deberías pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, idiota!

—¡Es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso!

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Ino dejo de llorar un poco y observó muy extrañada y nerviosa la escena que se prolongaba frente a ella. ¿Cuándo iba a ver a esos dos peleando? ¡Incluso Sasuke se mantenía al margen mirándolos como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo!

Antes de que pudieran decir cualquier otra cosa, una cuarta voz se dejó escuchar.

—¿Eh, chicos, no estaban en la reunión hace una hora? ¡Deben aprovechar la llama de la juventud al máximo! —una voz muy familiar llegó a sus oídos.

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando sus ojos se posaron en Kakashi que estaba alado de Ino. Pero inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal. Ese Kakashi los miraba con duda para luego pasar a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Cuándo Kakashi iba a sonreír de esa forma tan estúpida?

Al parecer no fue el único que se dio cuenta, pues Sakura y Naruto dejaron de discutir y miraban expectantes a Kakashi, la primera con una ceja alzada y el Naruto... ese no noto ningún cambio.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si usted nos envió a la misión Kakashi-sensei! —exclamó el rubio indignado—. Tuvimos serios problemas, ¡nos atacaron un grupo de renegados y trataron de matar a Sakura-chan y Sasuke llegó a tiempo para ayudarnos! ¡Ah, venimos cansados, luego le damos el reporte completito y quiero ramen! ¿Ustedes también verdad? —Naruto seguía en su monólogo ignorando la mirada de seriedad que compuso Kakashi al analizar al rubio y la sorpresiva de Ino.

Sakura lo miró con exasperación y Sasuke deslizó su mirada por enfrente percatándose de que, efectivamente, algo estaba mal ahí.

—Sakura... ¿desde cuándo tu padre es el cuarto _Hokage_? —preguntó un tanto incrédulo Sasuke con la vista alzada a las caras esculpidas de los _Hokages_.

—¿Qué? Mi padre ni si quiera llego a ser _Chunnin_ —dijo desconcertada Sakura mirándolo extrañada por su pregunta.

La joven, entonces desvío la mirada junto a Naruto para ver lo que llamaba la atención de Sasuke —y no cualquier cosa lo hacía—, y lo que vieron les hizo descarar la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

¡Enserió estaba el rostro de su padre ahí! _¿Pero qué diablos...?_

—¡Eh! ¡Pero si son...! —Naruto tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par.

En ese momento el carraspeo de Kakashi atrajo la atención de los tres jóvenes, quienes dirigieron su vista al frente dándose cuenta de que Kakashi los miraba con seriedad.

—Debo suponer que ustedes no son mis chicos, ¿no es así?

* * *

 _¿Hola?_

 _Hoy actualice pues esta semana tengo exámenes y no me dará tiempo de actualizar (de echo debería estar estudiando *risas*). Pero todo por complacerlos._

 _Bueno, ya llegaron a la otra dimensión, ¿Qué pasara? (solo yo lo se *risas*). Pero el nombre del siguiente capítulo es:_ Contrapartes.

* * *

 _Respondiendo reviews:_

 _ **Mariska16:**_ Hola! A mí también me atrae la idea, desde que empecé a escribir fics me preguntaba cómo hacer unos SS, pero la idea no llegaba *inspi-chan es demasiado cruel* Jajaja, es 100% seguro que Sasuke y Charasuke se sacaran de sus casillas. ¡Saludos y gracias por comentar!

 ****: ¿Enserio? Me alegra que te gustara. ¡Saludos y no olvides dejar review ;)!

 _ **Adri126:**_ ¡jojojo! A muchos les agrado la idea. Pues ya viste lo que paso, pobre Ino, fue víctima del poco tacto de Naruto *risas* ¡gracias por comentar!

 _ **Son-AbyGC**_ _:_ Yhe~~~ aquí el capítulo querida (? ¡No olvides dejar review ;)!

 _ **Miss Arabella Jackson**_ _:_ Ya esperaste una semana, ¡ahora espera otra! Jojojo *es bien malvada*

 _ **Maruu**_ _:_ Bueno~~~ espero que satisfaga tus expectativas, sino, pues ni modos *risas* también he notado que el SS es de menor importancia en este tipo de fics, pero… SasuHina *vomita* no odio a Hinata *a nadie de hecho, ¡Madara es un guapetón!* pero no veo a mi querido Sasuke-chan con Hinata-kun *risas* ¡Espero que sigas esto hasta el final, saludos!

 _ **Ch Helen**_ _:_ Ya continúe (?

 _ **Janis Gry**_ _:_ Hola querida! Si continúe (? Pues quédate picada en todos los capítulos *risas* ¡Saludos!

 _ **Aura117**_ _:_ iare iare *mirada perversa* ¡Gracias por comentar y saludos (no olvides dejar review *risas*)!

* * *

 _¡Gracias por dejar review, querido lector, no olvides dejar uno! Tambien a quienes pusieron fav y alerta este fic, ¡tampoco me olvido de ustedes lectores fantasmas!_

 _Un nuevo capítulo hace feliz a un lector y un review hace feliz a un escritor._

 _¡Alela-chan fuera :v!_


	3. Contrapartes

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3: Contrapartes_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

 _Respondo reviews al final._

* * *

—Así que... ¿Son los que nos visitaron unos años atrás?

Sasuke estaba desconcertado —demasiado, a decir verdad—, pues estaba en medio de la oficia del _Hokage_ , y sentada detrás del escritorio, se encontraba Tsunade; pero la cuestión era que la mujer frente suyo era muy diferente a la rubia temperamental que conocía. Esta Tsunade utilizaba lentes y eran un tanto más pacífica, en vez de sake bebía café y.… su vulpuroso pecho no existía. ¿Será que también odiaba las apuestas?

—¿Habían estado aquí antes? —preguntó entonces Sasuke a sus compañeros. Ese acontecimiento lo desconocía completamente.

—Si. Antes de que la guerra detonara, Obito apareció frente a nosotros y nos envió a esta dimensión —explicó Sakura al Uchiha—. Aquí todo es completamente diferente —miró de reojo a Tsunade y Sasuke lo supo. La Haruno también se extrañaba al no ver a la Tsunade que conocían.

—Pero ¿cómo terminaron aquí? —cuestionó seriamente Tsunade.

—Naruto y yo realizábamos en una misión de rengo "B" que consistía en llevar nuevas vacunas a _Suna_. Pero un grupo de ninjas renegados nos atacaron en el camino. No hubiese sido muy difícil si no fuera porque a Naruto y Sasuke-kun (que llegó a ayudarnos) les inyectaron una especie de sustancia que cerró los canales de _chakra_ , pero fluye lo suficiente como para no desfallecer. Y para salir de la batalla, Sasuke-kun creo un portal que nos llevaría cerca de _Konoha_... pero no es nuestro hogar —Sakura sonrió nerviosa tras su explicación mirando a la _Hokage_ que se mantenía serena.

—Hubo una alteración dentro del portal, y cuando mi chakra desvaneció, terminamos en una de las dimensiones cercanas —dijo indiferente el Uchiha pensando en cuál fue su error para haber terminado en ese lugar. No se puso a pensar mucho al respecto de la historia de ese mundo, pues Sakura mencionó que todo era diferente —y sí que lo era—.

—Terminaron aquí tras cruzar un portal que viaja a dimensiones –concluyó Tsunade frunciendo el ceño mirando detenidamente a Sasuke.

Estaba acostumbrada a que ese joven le hablara de forma irrespetuosa, que anduviera revoloteando por la habitación y de sus sonrisas carismáticas. Pero éste Sasuke era muy diferente, su semblante se mantenía sereno e indiferente. Sus ojos eran tristes y desolados, y en ningún momento le sonrió

—¿Cómo creas los portales? —inquirió intrigada por sus habilidades.

—Poseo un _Rinnegan_ en mi ojo izquierdo. Y para abrir los portales necesito una gran cantidad de _chakra_ en coordinación con mi ojo —Sasuke intento activar sus ojos, pero le fue imposible, su _chakra_ estaba sellado.

—A ver, si Sasuke no tiene _chakra_... —Naruto, que estuvo callado desde que llegaron, empezó a procesar lentamente la información— y para regresar, él tiene que abrir un portal con una enorme cantidad de _chakra_... —Naruto se quedó pensativo—. ¡¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE NUNCA REGRESAREMOS A NUESTRO MUNDO?! —grito asustado Naruto con una mueca de lamento. Se dejo caer de rodillas al borde del escritorio mirando con horror a Tsunade—. ¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO TSUNADE- _OBA-CHAN_! ¡JAMAS VOLVERE A TENER UNA CITA CON HINATA-CHAN Y NO COMERÉ EN _ICHIRAKU RAMEN_! —lloró de forma dramática y a moco suelo.

Tsunade alzó una ceja ante la actitud de ese Naruto, era muy escandaloso y exagerado en comparación de Menma. Pero bueno, eran sus contrapartes después de todo.

—¡Idiota! —exclamó Sakura dándole un tremendo coscorrón por gritar tanto y un chichón salió de la coronilla del rubio. Naruto lloro más—. Se más respetuoso con Tsunade-sama y deja de decir tarugadas —le regaño jalándolo de la chamarra. Si Naruto le hubiese dicho eso a la Tsunade de su mundo ya estuviera en una camilla en el hospital.

E igualmente, Tsunade miró a Sakura analizando su carácter fuerte, pero en eso de parecía con la Sakura de ese mundo. Aunque podía notar un aura tranquila a su alrededor, apostaba que era una mujer bondadosa, cariñosa, risueña y gentil. Aunque cuando se enojaba era una mujer temperamental.

—Tsunade-sama, venimos a pedirle su ayuda para regresar a nuestro mundo —Sakura se inclinó ligeramente en forma de respeto. Naruto se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo y Sasuke no cambió de expresión ante la petición. Vaya forma de mostrar respeto.

—Siguen siendo _Shinobis_ de _Konoha_ y mi deber como _Hokage_ es velar por ustedes —Tsunade sonrió levemente a respuesta.

—¿Eso quiere decir que nos dará ramen? —preguntó emocionado el rubio con una sonrisa bobalicona. Pero pronto se escondió detrás de su amigo Uchiha al ver que Sakura se volteó a él con una mirada asesina y apretando sus nudillos de forma amenazante.

—No. Eso quiere decir que los ayudare a regresar a nuestra dimensión —rectificó Tsunade con paciencia. En verdad era la contraparte de la rubia adicta al sake y las apuestas.

—Tsunade-sama, también solicito el acceso al hospital para estudiar el líquido que les fue inyectado a mis amigos y así anular el efecto —pidió la pelirrosa con amabilidad.

—¿Eres _medic-nin_? —preguntó impresionada la _Hokage._

—Doctora Haruno, por favor —alegó Naruto alzando un dedo como un sabelotodo, y eso lo hizo ver más estúpido.

—Eh, si... —respondió confundida la joven—. ¿La Sakura de aquí no? —preguntó desilusionada.

—A ella no le interesa la medicina. Pero su meta es ser la próxima _Hokage,_ pues Hizashi-san fue el cuarto _Hokage_ , y Sakura se esfuerza para lograrlo —dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa. En verdad las dos eran muy diferentes.

—¿ _Hokage_? —murmuró Sasuke sin créelo. Si Sakura tenía esa meta ahí... ¿qué era de su contraparte? Esperaba que no fuera alguien desastroso y problemático.

—¿Sakura-chan como _Hogake_? ¡Ja! Yo seré el próximo _Hokage_ en mi mundo _dattebayo_ —presumió el Uzumaki con aires de grandeza. Y Tsunade dudaba de su propia capacidad mental en el mundo de esos jóvenes como para nombrar a Naruto —que aleguas se ve que es un idiota despistado— como el siguiente sucesor.

—Si continúas siendo un idiota jamás lo conseguirás, _usurantokachi_ —se mofó Sasuke sin mirarlo.

—¡Y tú un amargado si no sonríes! —contradijo Naruto ofendido y apuntándolo con un dedo de forma acusadora. Y luego se giró a su amiga protestando—. Sakura-chan, no entiendo como amas tanto a Sasuke si siempre está con esa cara de amargado. ¿Es que acaso no puede poner una como la mía?

La Haruno se sonrojo violentamente.

—Si pongo tu cara seré un idiota —replicó el azabache con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Incluso asusta a los niños de la academia _dattebayo_!

Después de eso, Sakura se hartó de las estupideces que salían de la boca del rubio y termino por propinarle un tremendo golpe gritando "¡ _Shannaro_!" que lo mando a estrellar a la pared cerca de la puerta dejándolo con el alma fuera.

Sasuke observó la escena con un poco de gracia a que Naruto hubiese salido lastimado, y de rojo miró el sonrojo de Sakura. Había muchas cosas de que hablar, pero tendría que esperar a regresar a su mundo para dejar las cosas en claro y no tener intervenciones.

—¡Lo quiero de la misma forma de que tú no dejas de comer ramen! —exclamó Sakura sin medir sus palabras. Pues Sasuke la miró con una ceja alzada y conteniendo muy bien una sonrisa de lado ante la ridiculez que dijo. En verdad ese dúo eran un completo caso.

Tsunade se mostró interesada a que Sakura mostrará sus emociones abiertamente. La que acostumbraba a tratar siempre negaba estar enamorada de Sasuke, y éste le decía cosas lindas para que por fin lo aceptara, pero ella lo miraba con mala cara y ahí terminaba todo. En cambio, ésta Sakura no se negaba.

—¡Waw eso es amor de verdad! —grito Naruto emocionado, ese joven en verdad adoraba el ramen. Se sentó cerca de la puerta y movió sus manos de una forma exagerada—. Eso quiere decir que...

Inesperadamente Naruto fue interrumpido porqué alguien que abrió la puerta muy fuerte y le propinó un tremendo golpe con la misma que le obligó a rodar de vuelta a sus compañeros. Parecía una pelota yendo de aquí para allá.

Entonces emergieron voces cuando se abrió la puerta.

—Eh vieja, ¿Qué fue ese tremendo golpe que se escuchó en el pasillo? Casi asusta a mi gatita-chan.

—Mantén la boca cerrada Charasuke, que probarás muy puños si me dices de nuevo así.

—Ustedes siempre discutiendo.

En la puerta había cuatro personas.

Él que entró revoloteando —por así decirlo— fue la contraparte de Sasuke. Era totalmente diferente al Uchiha Vengador, pues este, para empezar, vestía diferente: portaba el típico uniforme de _Jounin_ , con la diferencia que la insignia de los Uchiha estaba impregnada en la espalda en el chaleco y mangas de la camisa. Seguido de unos pantalones negros y finalizando por unas sandalias ninjas negras. Tenía una cadena con la insignia de su clan colgada al cuello y una especie de arete plateado en la parte superior de la oreja derecha. Y lo más deslumbrante era su sonrisa y que sí poseía su brazo izquierdo.

La segunda en entrar fue la Sakura de ese mundo, portando una mueca de fastidio y su semblante de irritación, no había rastro de la sonrisa radiante que los dos hombres acostumbraban a ver. Tenía un atuendo muy similar al de la doctora Sakura, pero con la diferencia de que las mangas de su blusa eran largas y acampanadas, además, su cabello poseía dos mechones largos cayendo por sus hombros

Y Naruto, o más bien Menma, entraba sereno y con un rostro indiferente en lo que pasara a su alrededor —situación muy extraña para Sakura y Sasuke de la otra dimensión, cuando Naruto se comportara así sería el fin de su mundo— y vestía similar a Naruto, nada más que su banda ninja estaba amarrado alrededor de su brazo derecho y su cabello era un poco más largo.

Y el último en verse fue Kakashi esbozando una gran sonrisa.

El equipo siete de esa dimensión miró a los visitantes con asombro.

La doctora Sakura les sonrió con nerviosismo, Naruto ensancho su sonrisa saludando con la mano y Sasuke... todavía seguía enmismado en su pesadilla personal al verse "así" vestido, que no hizo amago de responder al saludo, y por cierto ¡¿Qué era "eso" que tenía en la oreja?!

—¿Qué está pasando aquí vieja? —preguntó Charasuke ingresando completamente a la habitación y llegando hasta Tsunade. Pero antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, se topó con la mirada llena de nerviosismo de la joven doctora—. Pero si hay otra hermosa gatita por aquí —miró a la doctora y le giño el ojo acompañado de una sonrisa, intento acercarse para saludarla como era debido, pero el _Sharingan_ de Sasuke lo miro de forma amenazante. Asique se detuvo y sonrió más ante los celos del Uchiha Vengador.

La joven doctora se sonrojo ante la mirada de Charasuke, abrumada por su sonrisa y giño, retrocedió unos pasos recordando que la vez que visito ese mundo, descurbio que Sasuke era un Playboy que regalaba rosas a todas las chicas. ¿Cuándo Sasuke haría eso con ella? Jamás. Pero admitía que prefería el silencio de Sasuke y sus miradas cargadas de sentimientos —aunque fueran serenas— cuando sus ojos se enfocaban en ella, a la sonrisa coqueta de Charasuke.

—Cierra la boca Charasuke —espetó la Sakura de ese mundo sin poder evitar su mirada de enojo al ver esa acción por parte de ese idiota hacia la "otra Sakura".

—Vienen de otra dimensión —acertó Menma mirando a los visitantes que estaban en silencio—. ¿Ustedes dos fueron los que visitaron este mundo años atrás? —preguntó seriamente.

Sakura y Naruto permanecieron en silencio, algo muy inusual en los ellos, y Sasuke no hablaría. Sólo se mortificaba en ver como actuaba su contraparte. Y ese "Charasuke" que dijo esa Sakura le dio una especie de hueco en el estómago, al igual la forma en que le habló. Además, ¿cómo ÉL podía sonreír de esa forma tan estúpida y coquetearle a Sakura? ¡Rompía su imagen de vengador frívolo!

—Nuestros visitantes tuvieron una complicación en su misión y terminaron aquí —intervino Tsunade mirando a los _Shinobis_ visitantes y luego a los suyos–. Y los mande a llamar porque ustedes estarán con ellos hasta que regresen a su mundo.

—¿Qué clase de misión es esa? No somos niñeras —refunfuño Sakura de ese mundo con enojo.

Sasuke no soporto ver esa versión de Sakura, tan arisca, sarcástica, seria. Todo lo contrario a la Sakura que conocía. Se percato que él mismo era parecido a ella, y vagamente se preguntó si su contraparte soportaba a esa Sakura o si estaba enamorado de ella. Se supone que ahí todo era al revés.

—Sakura-chan —dijo de pronto Naruto llamando la atención de todos en la habitación, el rubio se agarró la cabeza con la mano vendada y compuso una expresión de dolor—. Me duele mucho la cabeza —se quejó.

La Haruno se acercó a su amigo para evaluarlo, pero antes de tocarlo, el Uzumaki cayó fulminado el suelo, inconsciente.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó preocupada Sakura arrodillándose a su lado y Sasuke se acercó uno pasos intentando saber que le sucedió al rubio.

—¿Qué le sucedió, gatita-chan? —preguntó preocupado Charasuke y sus compañeros los observaron en silencio.

En ese momento, Sasuke sintió unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, primero "al escucharse decir tremendas palabras estúpidas" —¡él, que juró jamás ser un idiota! —, y lo segundo, porque sintió un mareo que le obligo a dar traspiés tropezando con el escritorio.

Charasuke lo miro con preocupación y la Sakura de esa dimensión alzó una ceja al detallarlo más.

La joven doctora se levantó de sopetón y se acercó a Sasuke para brindarle ayuda.

—¿Te duele algo Sasuke-kun? —la gentileza con la que le hablaba al Uchiha le sorprendió al equipo siete de esa dimensión.

—Los ojos —dijo Sasuke cerrando los pues le dolían horrible—. Me duelen.

—Es el efecto de utiliza mucho tu _Genkai Kakken_... ¡Sasuke-kun! —terminó por decir al sentir el peso muerto de Sasuke sobre ella, se había desmayado.

—Pero que débiles son —se mofó la Sakura de ese mundo y recibió una mirada fulminante de su contraparte.

—¿Tú también te desmayaras Sakura-chan? —preguntó preocupado Charasuke a la Haruno.

—Eh... no. A ellos les inyectaron un líquido que impide el seguimiento del chakra, es un efecto secundario —explicó la doctora recostado a Sasuke en el suelo, e impresionada por la actitud del azabache de ese mundo. Luego se giró a la _Hokage_ mirándola desesperada—. Tsunade-sama, debo atenderlos urgentemente, temo que ese líquido tuviese algún veneno. Y si es así necesito preparar inmediatamente un antídoto.

—¡Bien! Menma, Sasuke, carguen a sus contrapartes. Iremos al hospital —ordenó la _Hokage_ levantándose de su asiento y caminando a la puerta.

El equipo siete de ese mundo seguía impresionado por la aparición de los visitantes, pero dejaron sus cuestiones a un lado para ayudar a sus contrapartes.

Menma cargo a Naruto como un costal de papas en su hombro y espero a que Charasuke se hiciera cargo de su contraparte.

Por su lado, Charasuke tomó la mano derecha de Sasuke y tanteo el otro extremo en busca de la mano izquierda, pero no lo encontró.

—No siento su mano izquierda —dijo extrañado el azabache levantando ligeramente el poncho marrón de Sasuke y lo vio le sorprendió al igual que sus amigos.

En la manga derecha no sobresalía su mano derecha.

—Sasuke-kun y Naruto perdieron los brazos en una pelea —dijo Sakura recordando ese día y la emoción del momento, pero despejo inmediatamente esos pensamientos, no era momento—. Naruto aceptó que le implantarán una mano artificial, pero Sasuke-kun... él dijo que era un precio que pagar por sus pecados.

 _«¿Pecados?»,_ se preguntó Charasuke mirando a su contraparte, ¿qué clase de sucesos pasaron cómo para que Sasuke terminará sin un brazo y pagado el precio de sus "pecados"?

* * *

¡Eh!

Sobrevivi a los exámenes, asique vamos a celebrar *saca su vestido de seda*

Ayer iba a subir el capítulo, pero sinceramente se me olvido corregirlo y mejor hoy me tome el tiempo para hacerlo.

¿Qué tal, les gusto o desean lanzarme tomatazos por el asco?

Para quienes esperan ver celos de Sasuke con Charasuke no coman ansias, esto apenas comienza, ya verán que terminaran sacándose de sus casillas.

Cof! *planeo* cof! *algunas* cof! *cosillas*

* * *

 _¡En fin! Contestando reviews:_

 **Adrit126:** _¡Para Naruto el ramen es todo! Vamos, si es su adicción y glorificación (?, no podía faltar su adoración al ramen xp. La verdad Ino no iba a aparecer en el capítulo anterior, de hecho, se iban a encontrar directamente con Kakashi, pero a lo último pensé "está demasiado corto el capítulo" asique le agregue esa escena. Y si, nuestro azabache dejo de ser tan cabezotas y por fin lo acepto solo falta que lo confiese. ¡Saludos querida y gracia por comentar!_

 **Marishka16:** _Recibo el review buena lectora xp. ¿A quién no le da ganas de darle un golpe a Naruto por ser tan insensible? Aun me sigo preguntando como trato a Hinata *risas*. Pensé en que Sakura y Naruto lo reconocieran inmediatamente, pero vamos, ambos son un poco despistados, además que eso le quitaría lo comico a su pelea xp. ¡Gracias por dejar tu granito de arena buena lectora!_

 **Son-AbyGC:** _Si ya están ahí! Muchas cosas pasaran *quiero imaginarlo xp* ¿Qué te pareció el capitulo? Saludos y muchos besos lectora_

 **:** _Aquí esta el capitulo (? ¿Qué te parecio? ¿No te retorciste la risa verda? *risas* ¡Gracias por dejar review!_

 **Noemitg-chan:** _¡Gracias por dejar review! Sigue visitando mis otros fic *risas* pero bueno, no me hago auto propaganda. ¡Espero leer tu opinión de nuevo!_

 **Invitado:** _Psss perdona, pero así serán los capítulos TnT si los hago muy largos serán de pocos, pero muy pocos capítulos, espero que no sea impedimento para que disfrutes la lectura. ¡Lee también a mis otros fics si quieres leer capítulos largos! (? ¡Gracias por dejar tu opinión!_

 **Aura117:** _Estas en lo correctooooooo cx. ¿Vez que si se puso celoso de que le llamara gatita-chan? ¡Más cosas pasaran! Ya lo veras, ¡gracias por dejar review querida lectora!_

* * *

¡Y bueno eso es todo por esta semana!

Soy yo, ¿pero no soy la única que espera el 4 de abril para ver "La sombra de Sasuke en Boruto"? *risas* deseo ver de nuevo a nuestro azabache! TnT

Ya ya ya.

¡Gracias por dejar review querido lector, en poner alerta y favs este fic! Tampoco olvides dejar tu opinión ;) al parecer este fic tuvo buena aceptación y todo gracias a ustedes. ¡Las quiero chicas (y si hay un chico por ahí también *risas*)!

¡Alela-chan fuera ;v! hasta la próxima semana pequeños saltamontes.


	4. Irritante

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capítulo 4: Irritante_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer correspodiente.**_

* * *

 _ **Respondo reviews al final.**_

* * *

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños Uchiha Sakura!_

* * *

Sasuke abrió los ojos de sopetón y se sentó rápidamente en la cama respirando de forma agitada, sudaba frío y el aire fresco calmo un poco sus ansias de gritar a todo pulmón. Esa pesadilla la sintió verdadera.

—Oe mi otro yo, ¿estás bien? —escuchó su voz, pero en la contraparte.

Sasuke giro su rostro a un costado y se dio cuenta de que el equipo siete de ese mundo estaba en la habitación, mirándolo expectante. Miró a su contraparte que le devolvía la mirada preocupante. Una expresión muy inusual en él mismo.

—¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó sin responder a su pregunta inicial. Vio a Naruto durmiendo plácidamente en la otra cama, pero no venía a la doctora por ningún lado, sólo a su contraparte que tenía una mirada de irritación. No, esa no era la Sakura que acostumbraba a tratar.

Podían tener la misma cara, los mismos ojos, pero eran totalmente diferentes. _Hum, a esa mujer le diré "irritante". Oh, suena bien, a Sakura le digo "molestia" y a esta "irritante", bravo Uchiha, no podrás confundirte._

—¿La gatita? —preguntó dudoso Charasuke no advirtiendo la mueca de molestia que puso Sasuke al escuchar cómo le decía a la doctora—. Dijo que iría a dejar unos análisis, al parecer tienen veneno en su cuerpo… Iré por ella —aviso sonriendo y salió de la habitación con ese propósito.

El Uchiha frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la actitud de su contraparte. ¿Cuándo él se vería corriendo por ir en busca de la pelirrosa?

 _«No te arriesgaste»._

Se maldijo.

—Así que... —la voz de la "irritante" llego a sus oídos, y volteo a verla. Ella lo miraba con mofa y burla—. Eres más listo que el idiota de Charasuke.

—Hmp —espetó él desviando la mirada.

—¡Pero si eres elocuente! ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? —siguió burlándose la pelirrosa.

—Y a ti te comió el cerebro —le devolvió el insulto callando a Sakura con una heladora mirada que ella no se esperó, y menos el insultó. Lo fulmino con la mirada y apretó los puños, enojada.

Menma los miraba con interés recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, en a especial Sasuke por hablarle así a la chica. El de su mundo jamás le habría dicho eso, solo puesto una mirada desolada y tratando de sonreír. En verdad eran demasiados diferentes.

Por su lado, Sasuke se miró la mano y frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver la aguja en su piel, eso quería decir que estuvo unos días inconsciente. Al igual que Naruto, pero ese idiota tenía una capacidad para sanar rápidamente, por eso le sorprendió no verlo despierto.

—¿Sabes cuándo tiempo estuve inconsciente? —le preguntó a Menma.

—Un día. La Sakura de tu mundo estuvo trabajando en unos antídotos y remedios —contestó Menma mirándolo.

« _Ino tiene razón, esa mujer es adicta al trabajo_ », pensó Sasuke y chasqueo la lengua en desaprobación. Hasta que Sakura no tuviera una recaída aprendería a descansar más a menudo. Descubrió que la Haruno tenía la manía de pasar todo el día en el hospital doblando turnos y días enteros sin descansar. Pase a que la guerra culminó, para ella aún había trabajo. Como el centro psiquiátrico de los niños huérfanos. En verdad estaba orgulloso de ella.

—Hinata-chan —se escuchó la voz de Naruto entre sueños.

Menma sintió pena ajena al "verse" en esa posición muy estúpida y murmurando el nombre de su novia. Y Sakura sintió un retorcijón en su estómago al saber que, en el otro universo, Menma (Naruto) igualmente estaba con la insoportable de Hinata. Desde que ellos empezaron a salir, se resignó de que Menma solo la veía como una compañera de equipo. Pero eso no quería decir que aún no sintiera celos.

—Despierta _usurantokachi_ —Sasuke estiro la pierna y pateo bruscamente al rubio que cayó al suelo rodando y quejándose de dolor.

En ese instante, la puerta fue abierta y de ahí ingreso la doctora Sakura portando una bata blanca por encima de su ropa con una radiante sonrisa al igual que Charasuke.

—Por fin despertaste Sasuke-kun —se alegró la pelirrosa mirándolo sin variar de expresión, y Sasuke agradeció enormemente ver esa sonrisa que le encantaba—. ¿Tienes algún malestar? —cuestionó empezando un chequeo.

—Me arden un poco los ojos y me duele cabeza —confesó observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Con estas pastillas y unas gotas veras que el dolor pasará —Sakura me dio unas pastillas y posteriormente un vaso con agua que el Uchiha tomó. Y mientras eso la doctora se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Naruto en la camilla—. ¿Dónde está Naruto? —entrecerró sus ojos al poner sus manos en la cadera en forma de jarra—. ¿No me digas que de nuevo se escapó para comer ramen?

—No se ha levantado. Está en el suelo —contestó indiferente Menma desde atrás.

La doctora se giró extrañada a Menma y le sonrió.

—Vaya, eres más calmado que Naruto. Sería el fin de nuestro mundo si él se comportará así —soltó una risilla caminado a la otra camilla.

Charasuke estaba maravillado con la Sakura de la otra dimensión. Era risueña y sonreía todo el tiempo, era amable y gentil con todos a su alrededor. Incluso con él, le trataba amablemente, sonreía y le hablaba con gentileza cosa que la Sakura de su mundo no hacía, sino que rehuía de su compañía. Eso le entristecía enormemente. Estaba enamorado de Sakura desde que tenía memoria, pero los despliegues de ella y sus malos tratos lo desilusionaban.

Por su lado, la Sakura de esa dimensión miraba a su contraparte con una especie de repulsión. ¿Cómo podría tratar de esa forma tan gentil a Sasuke? Le daba náuseas verse ser así, gentil y amable. ¿Cómo era posible? Si Charasuke era un playboy de primera y que se la pasaba profesándole su amor, regalándole rosas e invitándola a salir. El Sasuke de la otra dimensión también debería ser así, ¿o no?

Ajena a sus pensamientos, la doctora se acercó a Naruto y lo llamó mientras lo movía de forma brusca.

—¡No te vayas ramen! —gritó dramático Naruto y exaltado.

—Idiota —Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza, logrando con éxito que se despertara completamente—. Deja de ser un holgazán y ya levántate que tengo que hacerte un chequeo.

—¡Ya no me pejes Sakura-chan! —exclamó Naruto haciéndose el sufrido mientras se sentaba en la cama—. Soñé algo muy extraño. Que tú y yo íbamos a una misión fácil y todo salía mal. Un grupo de renegados trataba de matarte y decía: "eres importante para el Uchiha" —imitó una voz gruesa que sonó ridícula— y Sasuke- _teme_ llego y abrió un portal que nos envió a esa dimensión que Obito nos envió antes de la guerra, ¿lo recuerdas? Pelamos con Akatsuki y todo eso... ¡Ah! Y ¡Tsunade- _oba-chan_ era paciente y no tenía pechos y no me quería dar ramen! —termino su monólogo lamentándose.

Sakura no pudo evitar golpearse la frente con su mano derecha murmurando " _Kami dame paciencia",_ y Sasuke cerró los ojos compartiendo el mismo pensamiento que Sakura. Ese rubio era un idiota despistado.

—¿Cómo esa persona puede hablar demasiado? —preguntó la Sakura de esa dimensión con una mueca de repulsión por Naruto. Preferiría quedarse con la serenidad de Menma.

El equipo siete de ese mundo observó como Sasuke empezaba una pelea con Naruto.

—Eres un idiota _usurantokachi_ , estamos en otra dimensión —dijo Sasuke con fastidio. ¿Qué hizo mal para ganarse un compañero bocazas?

Naruto giro su rostro a un costado observado a sus contrapartes y sonrió nervioso al ver el aura de cierta pelirrosa que tenía enfrente.

—¡NA-RU-TO!

—¡Deja de sonreír Sasuke! —grito Naruto apuntando con un dedo a su amigo. El pobre rubio estaba vendado del rostro y tenía una gasa en la mejilla.

« _¿Sonreír? Pero si eso es una mueca_ », pensaron el equipo siete de esa dimensión al observar la pequeña mueca de Sasuke, apenas y una visible sonrisa de lado se vislumbraba en su rostro. Ese Uchiha no era muy expresivo.

—Hmp. Eso te ganas por ser un hablador —dijo el Uchiha de lo más sereno sin mirarlo, al parecer la puerta era más interesante en ese momento.

—¡Déjame Sasuke! Yo tengo que dormir mis ocho horas diarias, ¡no quiero ser un amargado como tú! No sé cómo Sakura-chan te soporta.

—De la misma forma que yo te soporto a ti, idiota —le dijo a Sakura que estaba terminando de combinar unas sustancias en un vaso transparente.

—¡Me traicionas Sakura-chan, tu mi casi hermana!

—Si fuera una "traidora" como tú dices, no te hubiera ayudado en tu primera cita con Hinata —alegó la pelirrosa sin mirarlo.

—¿Igual estas saliendo con la gatita enojona? —preguntó curioso Charasuke. Él y su equipo se mantenían al margen de su plática, observando con interés como eran sus contrapartes.

A Sasuke le dio una especie de tic nervioso al escuchar hablar a Charasuke, ¿cuándo a él se expresaría de esa forma de la chica Hyuuga?

—La Hinata de allá es muy tímida, bondadosa y amable —contestó la joven doctora recordando a la Hyuuga—. Ella ha estado enamorada de Naruto desde que éramos niños y el idiota este apenas se vino a dar cuenta.

—¡Eh! —reclamó Naruto con un sonrojo en las mejillas—. Eso no es cierto, si no yo me hubiese dando cuenta.

—Idiota. Yo lo sabía y eso que nunca he hablado con la chica Hyuuga —espetó Sasuke mirándolo con una especie de burla y Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Aquí estas con Hinata? —a la doctora le pico la curiosidad por saber.

Menma se removió en su lugar, incómodo.

—Fue un gran alboroto... Hinata se hartó de que mi gatita —dijo Charasuke refiriéndose a la Sakura de ese mundo— hablará con Menma. Compitieron en una lucha, no se supo quien ganó. La cuestión es que, al final, Menma confesó que le gustaba Hinata, pero ella hizo una amenaza.

—¿Amenaza? —Naruto también sentía curiosidad.

—Si veía a mi gatita cerca de Menma, que se olvidara de ella y su descendencia —Charasuke sonrió divertido al ver la mueca de irritación de Sakura y la indiferencia de Menma.

—Nunca imagine a Hinata diciendo eso —Naruto tenía la boca abierta de asombro, agradeciendo internamente de que Hinata fuese tímida.

—Hmp. Aquí somos de carácter fuerte, no como ustedes que son blandos —espetó la Sakura de ese mundo con mofa y una sonrisa arrogante.

La joven doctora solo rodó los ojos por el comentario de su contraparte; Naruto tenía miedo por esa Sakura, si la de su mundo lo golpeaba cuando se enojaba, no quería imaginar que haría "esa" Sakura; y Sasuke la miró con una ceja alzada creyendo que ella lo veía blando. ¿Qué, le vio con esa estúpida sonrisa de Charasuke? Él no era un idiota sonriente.

—Como sea... —la doctora se levando de su lugar con una enorme jeringa cuyo líquido era azul, y se acercó a Naruto con una angelical sonrisa. Ella más que nadie sabía que el rubio odiaba las inyecciones.

—¿Me-me inyectaras eso? —asustado, el rubio retrocedió rápidamente, parecía un corderito indefenso.

—Si. Así que quédate quieto. Si no lo haces ten por seguro que me encargaré de que no pruebes ningún tipo de _ramen_ mientras estés aquí —lo dijo con una sonrisa angelical que para sus dos compañeros de equipo sabían que era un arma mortal—. Quítate la camiseta.

—Está bien _dattebayo_ —Naruto se acercó como presa se acerca a su cazador. Y procedió a quitarse la camisa.

—¿Qué es eso que les pones gatita? —intrigado, Charasuke se posicionó alado de la pelirrosa mirando curioso su trabajo. Por lo que vio, esa Sakura era una doctora profesional.

—Es un antídoto para el veneno inofensivo que tienen en su cuerpo, y abrirá los canales de chakra en uno o dos días —respondió la joven—. Y no Sasuke-kun, no puedes abrir ningún portal o utilizar tus técnicas hasta después de una semana —adivinó el pensamiento del azabache sentando en la otra cama, pues de reojo había notado el brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos negros.

—Hmp —espetó el Uchiha de mal humor al verse descubierto.

Y sus contrapartes estaban sorprendidos de cómo esa chica conocía a la perfección a sus dos compañeros de equipo. Sabía sus debilidades y adivinaba sus pensamientos sin siquiera esforzarse mucho.

—Ahora... —susurró la doctora al ver que Naruto ya no tenía la camisa, pero miraba a sus lados, de seguro trazando una vía de escape. Pero eso jamás sucedería en su presencia—. Sasuke-san, Menma-san, ¿podrían ayudarme a sostener a Naruto?

—¿Sostenerlo? —Charasuke no entendía la pregunta de la joven doctora.

—¡Sakura-chan, no pinches mi hermoso cuerpecito! Imagínate a que le haces daño a un indefenso cachorro —suplico el rubio con ojos soñadores.

—Un perro se comporta mejor que tu —rugió la pelirrosa y Charasuke se rió a su lado.

—Si no te conociera tan bien diría que te estas vengando por algo —Naruto empezó a sudar frío.

—Por fin utilizaste la cabeza para algo, Naruto —le concedió de forma condescendiente la pelirrosa.

—¡Lo sabía! Juntarte mucho con Sasuke- _teme_ te hace daño, ¡ya te contagio de la venganza! —chilló horrorizado.

A su lado, Sasuke lo miró con mala cara.

—¡Arrg! ¡Ya cállate y estate quieto! —ordenó la Haruno.

La doctora sonrió satisfecha al ver que Charasuke —emocionado— y Menma —resignado— se hacían cargo de Naruto, este se resistía y pataleaba como un niño pequeño. Su presa estaba lista para ser atendida.

—Naruto, te recomiendo que no te muevas mucho si no quieres alargar tu agonía.

—¡Espera Sakura-chan, ya no olvidaré mi ranita cada vez que vayamos a comer ramen! –Naruto trataba de zafarse del agarre cual lo sometieron Charasuke y Menma. Miraba con terror a su amiga acercarse a él con esa aguja monstruosa.

Sasuke observaba lo que sucedía a su lado con un deje de mofa ante lo ridículo que se veía Naruto llorando por un simple pinchazo. Y la otra Sakura no podía creerse que ese rubio fuera tan torpe e idiota como para llorar por una inyección, sentía pena ajena que incluso ladeo el rostro evitando ver eso.

En el hospital, muchos se preguntaron si el chillido que salió de una de las habitaciones del segundo piso era de un animal siendo asesinado o de un simple mortal víctima de alguna doctora.

* * *

 _De antemano pido disculpas por no actualizar ayer, pero lo que siguen Molestia Misteriosa sabrán porque ;)_

 _¡Oh! Además quería subir el capi en el cumpleaños de Sakura *_* no pude preparar algo especial pero me siento un poquitico satisfecha de subir algo en su cumpleaños._

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 _Adrit126: Ese Sasuke es tan celoso que se cela asimismo cx, no me sorprendería si luego pierde la paciencia y hace locuras… ¿les gustaría ver a un Uchiha ebrio? *risas*_

 _Angel la chica de luz: ¡Hola chica! Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario. Me alegra saber que te parece interesante mis historias. ¡Saludos!_

 _Marishka16: Sasuke esta tan acostumbrado a los caracteres de sus amigos que verlos con otro caractes le pone nervioso. Tambien pensé en poner algo mas original en los apodos con Charasuke, pero estamos hablando de la contraparte de Sasuke cx es todo un carismático ¨risa¨ ¡Gracia por comentar!_

 _Xstep: ¡Hola! Ya continúe xp (¿)_

 _Son-AbyGC: ¡Hi! Ya lo hicieron, xpxpxp ahora si se viene lo bueno._

 _Aaramath24: ¡Hola querida! La verdad solo una vez leí un fic ambientado en RTN pero no era SS. Asique pensé en hacer unos, como dicen por ahí: si no ves ese fic, hazlo *un sabio lo dijo* Los celos de Sasuke son duros, aun no explota porque no ha visto que Chara le coquete a Sakura, pero ya lo hará. ¡Gracias por comentar y dejar follw! Todas las semanas subo capitulo sin flata ;) ¡bye!_

 _Yami no Emi: Psss que bueno que esta historia te agradara. Kakashi sea donde este no dejara su chispa y el "perderse por el camino de la vida". Cx_

 _: Me alegra que te haya sacado una que otra risa, *ese es el propósito* ¿Quién no ama el SasuSaku? Xpxpxp_

 _Rosales Day Dami: Jojojojo aún falta el día de borrachera *risas*, y no se diga las situaciones incomodas y graciosas. Tomare en cuenta el que Sasuke se encuentre con su familia, seria lindo verlos juntos *-* ¡Saludos nena!_

 _Aura117: xpxpxp Sasuke es todo un loquillo en sus pensamientos, creo que se asustó al ver el arete en la oreja de Charasuke cx. ¿Por qué todos me piden un Sasuke celoso? ¡Pues ya lo verán! *prepara escenario*, esperen a un Sasuke celoso xpxpxp ¡bye!_

* * *

¡En verdad muchas gracias gracias gracias por sus reviews! Me rió y divierto de todo lo que me dicen y tomo en cuenta sugerencias, lo que los lectores piden un Sasuke celoso, encuentro en familia y reacciones de Naruto y Hinata *esta última ya me la imaginé y me retuerzo de la risa*

¡Gracia por los lectores que se van uniendo, por poner en alerts, fav, y follws a este fic! ¿Lectores fantasmas? Por fin los percibo por aquí ;)

¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima semana!

Alela-chan fuera :v


	5. Choque de personalidades

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capítulo 5: Choque de personalidades_

* * *

 **Disclaimer correspondiente.**

* * *

 **Respondo reviews al final.**

* * *

 _Me dieron una idea en los comentarios, asique me referiré a la Sakura de Road To Ninja como "Sakura-hime", y con la otra simplemente "Sakura o doctora"._

* * *

Naruto no comprendía del todo lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, pero lo que sí es que si no se escondía detrás del árbol iba a salir con el rostro desfigurado, y ya no quería ser golpeado. Era doloroso. Además, ¿por qué lo golpeaban? No era un idiota para recibir ese trato.

Movió sus manos de forma desquiciante para Sasuke, su amigo, quien gruñó tal cual perro irritado y Charasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja divertido.

Los tres miraban con diferentes reacciones a las dos pelirrosa. Ellas se miraban de forma desafiante, incluso juraban ver rayitos alrededor de su cuerpo a causa de su enfado.

—Vamos gatitas, no sigan discutiendo —dijo Charasuke sonriendo de forma nerviosa intentando apaciguar la próxima pelea que se aproximaba.

—¡Te destrozare el rostro de un puño si me dices así! —rugió Sakura-hime mirándolo de forma asesina.

El pobre Uchiha sonrió de forma nerviosa mientras retrocedía con las manos alzadas. Eran mejor no tentar contra Sakura-hime porque recibiría un tremendo golpe cual le dolería a horrores. Como último recurso, miro suplicante a la doctora, quien negó ligeramente con la cabeza en total desacuerdo.

—Le daré a la "princesa" una prueba de nuestra debilidad —Sakura chocó puño con su palma y una mirada desafiante se dirigió a su contraparte.

Resignado, Charasuke regreso con los otros dos lamentándose de no poder hacer nada para calmar el ambiente entre ella. Su rostro mostró preocupación al ver que ambas pelirrosas se alejaban tomando precaución.

—¿Deberíamos detenerlas a la fuerza? —preguntó Charasuke mirando a los otros hombre.

—Créeme Chara-teme, no querrás interponerte entre los golpes de nuestra Sakura. Posee una fuerza monstruosa y sumado con su enojo... Sakura-hime tendrá suerte si sale con vida —dijo de forma nerviosa el rubio sobando su mejilla al recordar los golpes que le ha dado Sakura, y no eran nada agradables.

A su lado, Sasuke las miraba con aparente desinterés y aburrimiento, pero por dentro estaba ligeramente preocupado por SU Sakura. No le preocupaba la "irritante"; es más, por él fuera no estaría ahí —se hubiese desentendido del asunto, así como lo hizo Menma desde el principio—, sin embargo, la doctora estaba involucrada.

Entonces recordó cómo llegaron a esto.

 _Esa mañana por fin les darían de alta después de dos días sufribles. Sakura cumplió su promesa y Naruto no llegó a probar ninguna clase de_ ramen _provocando intentos de fuga cual eran frustrados por el hijo menor del jefe de la policía de Konoha, Charasuke. Éste se divertía de lo lindo al atrapar de infraganti al rubio y llevarlo de vuelta con la doctora Sakura donde le daba una reprimienda y lo recluía de vuelva a la habitación con Sasuke._

 _Ambos_ Shinobis _de la otra dimensión suspiraron aliviados una vez que ya no estuvieron acostando en la cama con las agujas inyectadas en cuerpo, sin probar_ ramen _—por parte de Naruto— y las enfermeras revoloteando a su alrededor como abejas en busca de miel —esto último lo decía por Sasuke–._

 _Se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del hospital en busca de la doctora Sakura, eran acompañados de sus contrapartes._

— _¿En dónde se metió Sakura-chan? —se quejó el Uzumaki con resignación–. Tengo hambre y quiero ir a comer_ ramen _a_ Ichiraku _, comeré tres razones gigantes y luego probaré la edición ilimitada de sabor_ Curry _—parloteo mientras abría las puertas de los pasillos sin tocar._

 _Tuvo la mala fortuna de abrir una puerta donde la enfermera estaba cambiándose de atuendo —para alivio de los dos se abrochaba su traje–. Naruto se quedó estático al igual que la enfermera, y luego ella grito a todo pulmón haciendo reaccionar al rubio._

— _¡Sal de aquí pervertido! —gritó la enfermera agarrando la charola con intenciones de golpear desquiciadamente a Naruto._

— _¡Es-espere, no soy ningún pervertido! —se excusó el Uzumaki intentando cerrar la puerta para evitar ser mal matado, pero su mala suerte se lució y recibió el golpe de la charola antes de cerrar la puerta._

 _Naruto cayó al suelo con el alma fuera y con los ojos desorbitados murmurando que miraba la luz frente a sus ojos._

 _Charasuke se rio a carcajada limpia ante lo gracioso que se veía Naruto tirado en el suelo con un creciente chipote; Menma sintió pena ajena y vergüenza; y Sakura lo ignoro, estaba irritada._

— _Ya dramático —Sasuke llegó a si lado y lo pateo provocando que el rubio lo fulminar a con la mirada–. No tenemos tiempo para tus estupideces._

— _No son estupideces_ dattebayo _—bufó en levantándose del suelo y sobándose su golpe con cuidado y lágrimas en los ojos–. ¡Esto le pasa por estar buscando a Sakura-chan y ni siquiera sé dónde está! —dijo frustrado._

— _La gatita presto sus servicios de doctora al hospital y ha estado trabajando todos estos días que estuvieron aquí —aviso Charasuke desde atrás mientras miraba de reojo a Sakura-hime. Ella apretó los brazos al escucharlo hablar de la otra Sakura._

 _Sakura-hime estaba harta de escuchar esa clase de halagos dirigidos a la doctora Sakura. El rumor de que aparecieron visitantes de otra dimensión se extendió por todo el lugar como polvo y le hacían comentarios como si fuese alguna clase de heroína o alguien importante: "Es tan linda y amable" o "¡Sakura es la mejor médico aún después de Tsunade-hime!". ¡Siempre resaltando sus habilidades y amabilidad! Empezaba a detestarla, sobre todo porque Charasuke se veía feliz y cómodo a su lado._

 _Se quedó helada ante lo último que pensó, ¿por qué le debería importar lo que haga Charasuke con la doctora? No le agradaba ese tipo, invitaba a salir a varias mujeres y siempre le regalaba rosas. Con ella era igual y Sakura detestaba eso: que la tratara como las demás. Ella no era una mujer cualquiera, sería la próxima_ Hokage _._

— _Tks —Sasuke chasqueo la lengua con irritación. Sakura no aprendía. Apostaba su_ katana _a que esa mujer no había descansado como era debido._

— _Ah... Es muy necia —chilló Naruto pensando lo mismo que su amigo azabache–. Ino tiene razón, Sakura-chan es adicta al trabajo —se lamentó._

– _Eso quiere decir que es tan patética para mantener una vida social que se refugia en su ambiente laboral —soltó con rabia Sakura-hime ladeando el rostro y el ceño fruncido ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Charasuke, y no supo por qué, pero sintió un hueco en el estómago._

— _¡Hey, ella no es patética dattebayo! —exclamó Naruto indignado de que Sakura-hime se expresará así de su amiga—. Es muy social y amigable._

— _Pues no lo parece, ¿qué hace como doctora? ¿Sólo sentarse detrás de una silla leyendo informes y curando un simple resfriado? —expreso con mofa la pelirrosa cruzándose de brazos y mirando a los dos hombres de la otra dimensión, pues se detuvieron para dirigirle la mirada._

 _Sasuke se mantuvo impasible ante las ofensas de la joven, y Naruto chilló de coraje diciendo que no se siguiera expresando así de Sakura._

— _Gatita-chan, no la juzgues a la ligera. No sabes el trabajo que ella hace —la defendió Charasuke mirándola con seriedad, impactando a Sakura-hime, cuando él utilizaba esa expresión era porque estaba enojado._

 _¿Por qué con su contraparte era así? ¡¿Por qué la defendía?!_

 _Por su parte, Sasuke apretó su puño libre y miró con enojo a su contraparte. ¿Por qué él no podía defender de la misma forma a Sakura? ¿Cuándo dejaría su maldito orgullo a un lado y lo haría?_

— _Es mejor que te calles Sakura —aconsejo Menma sin inmutarse. Notando que la doctora Sakura se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa._

— _¡Chicos, los he estado buscando! —la doctora se posicionó entre sus dos amigos mirándolos, pero inmediatamente noto la tensión en el aire y su rostro mostró confusión–. ¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó dudosa alterando la mirada en todos._

— _No sucede nada... —espetó Sasuke pero Sakura-hime le interrumpió al mirar a la doctora con enojo._

— _Si. Les decía que eres tan patética que utilizas tu trabajo como excusa para no socializar, ¿y para hacer qué? ¿Nada? —la miró duramente esperando su reacción. Esperaba que se pusiera a llorar o algo parecido._

 _Pero jamás que le contestaría._

— _¿Patética yo? ¡Pues déjame decirte una cosa "princesa"! —exclamó Sakura acercándose dos pasos a su contraparte y mirándola enojada–. Mi trabajo consiste en salvar una vida que merece otra oportunidad sin importar su pasado; alentar y motivar a mis aprendices que no solo es curar por curar, ¡sino tener un corazón dispuesto para ayudar sin esperar nada a cambio y soportar una pérdida en el proceso!_

— _Entonces si pierdes esa vida eso quiere decir que eres débil —espetó Sakura-hime apretando los puños y mirándola con repulsión._

— _Oh no, le dijo débil —Naruto se pegó la frente con la mano murmurando que Sakura-hime en verdad no iba a acabar bien._

 _Ante el comentario, Charasuke y Menma se preguntaron del porqué dijo eso. Y la respuesta no tardó en llegar._

 _Los ojos de la doctora se crisparon de indignación y enojo, ¡basta! Ya se había cansado de esa mujer que se paseaba por la aldea con aires de grandeza y esperando a que las personas la glorificaran como la hija del héroe que salvo la villa llamándola "Sakura-hime". Además, ¡le dijo débil!_

— _¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! —gritó enfurecida Sakura._

— _¿Acaso eres sorda? ¡Te llame dé-bil! –deletreo lo último entre siseos._

— _Y le volvió a decir débil –dijo Naruto mirando el cielo pidiendo clemencia, luego se volteó a sus contrapartes mientras las dos pelirrosas discutían–. Es mejor que empiecen a pensar en una forma de llevarse a Sakura-hime de aquí_ dattebayo _—aconsejo, y por detrás, Sasuke miraba fijamente a las dos mujeres discutiendo—. Le doy una idea: la atrapan y la tiran por la ventana. Esa es la vía de escape más cercana._

— _¿Por qué? ¿La gatita hará algo malo? —se preocupó Charasuke, y pudo ver que Sasuke negaba con cabeza en silencio._

 _No era de negación, sino de resignación._

 _Fue entonces que la gente del hospital empezó a notar el alboroto y miraban expectantes la pelea, ver a las dos jóvenes discutir, con personalidades diferentes y parecidas a la vez, no tenía precio._

— _¡Yo no soy débil! —bramó la doctora con las manos en la cintura._

— _¡Lo eres! ¡Por eso fallaste en la misión y terminaste aquí! ¡Eres igual de patética y débil que tus compañeros! —agredió Sakura-hime a los otros dos visitantes._

 _A Sasuke no le agrado el rumbo que tomaba esa disputa, el ver a Sakura apretar los dientes y manos quería decir que deseaba golear con todas sus fuerzas a su contraparte._

 _Naruto expresó una exclamación muda y Menma murmuró alguna cosa y se marchó de ahí, no deseaba envolverse en peleas sin sentido._

— _¡Mira quién habla, la mujer que no soporta ver a otros esforzarse porque ya tiene un futuro asegurado! ¡¿Quién es la débil en realidad?!_

— _¡Cállate! ¡Yo soy mucho mejor que tú!_

— _¡¿Enserió?, ¿Por qué no pelamos entre sí para ver quién es la débil aquí?!_

– _¡Te romperé la boca de un solo golpe! ¡Yo soy fuerte a comparación tuya, no me llegas ni a los talones! —gruñó Sakura-hime desde su lugar._

Y ahora se encontraban ahí en medio de los campos de entrenamiento para ver "quien era más fuerte".

En lo personal, Sasuke tenía ganas de enfrentarse a la "irritante" para cerrarle la boca. Pero al mirar a Sakura, sus ojeras bajo los ojos y su semblante cansado bajo toda esa furia, reconsidero la idea de retenerlas por la fuerza. Sakura no estaba al cien en su fuerza, el cansancio le estaba pasando factura. Si no hacía algo ya terminaría humillada —contando que la "irritante" tenía su _chakra_ estable—, y no quería ver el abatiendo en los ojos de su Sakura al ser derrotada.

Suspiro. Al parecer la humillación de Sakura-hime tendría que esperar. No arriesgaría el orgullo de la doctora.

—Hey, idiota sonriente —llamó indiferente Sasuke, y Naruto y Charasuke voltearon a verlo. Comúnmente utilizaba ese apelativo con los dos—. Detén a la Sakura de tu mundo, yo me encargaré de la nuestra —señaló con la barbilla al frente.

—Tks, no soy un idiota —se quejó Charasuke, pero aun así hizo caso a su contraparte y los dos se aproximaron velozmente a las dos pelirrosas, pues ya habían agarrado impulso para comenzar la pelea.

Sasuke apareció detrás de la doctora Sakura agarrándola por la cintura con su única mano, la joven se mostró sorprendida y soltó un chillido de sorpresa. Su mirada incrédula viajo a Sasuke y el ceño fruncido no se hizo esperar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke-kun? —preguntó de forma amenazadora más él no se intimido.

—Deteniendo está absurda pelea —cortó el Uchiha casi arrastrándola hacia Naruto, pero la chica ponía fuerza, no se dejaba llevar.

—¡Dejame, tengo que mostrarle que no somos débiles! —Sakura se removió e intento zafarse del agarre y Sasuke pensó seriamente en cargarla porque no era rival para su fuerza bruta.

Todo pensamiento quedó despejado cuando escucharon los gritos de Sakura-hime dirigidos a Charasuke.

—¡Suéltame de una maldita vez, idiota! —grito enfurecida Sakura-hime, estaba sobre el hombro del otro azabache. Y éste sonreía divertido pase a la situación.

Cuando Sasuke se adelantó a la doctora, Charasuke apareció frente a Sakura-hime agarrándola desprevenida, la tomó de las piernas y la cargo sobre su hombro como un costal de papas. Claro que la pelirrosa se puso histeria gritándole que la bajara mientras le daba unos buenos golpes en la espalda.

Charasuke empezó a sentir el dolor en sus omóplatos y decidió acceder a la petición de la pelirrosa. No quería ser verdaderamente golpeado.

—Te bajo, pero ya no pelees con la gatita por favor —pidió el azabache con ojos suplicantes, no espero respuesta de la joven y la dejó en el suelo. La Haruno estaba que echaba humos por las orejas y tenía un intenso sonrojo en su rostro.

—¡¿Qué te crees para hacer eso?! —le reclamó avergonzada.

—Lo siento. Es que esta pelea no tiene que ocurrir. Sólo se lastimarán innecesariamente —dijo Charasuke preocupado por su gatita.

—¡Ja! Querrás decir que la esa doctora terminará hecha polvo —se mofó mirando a la aludida con superioridad y cuando lo hizo, se quedó en shock al verla envuelta en el brazo de Sasuke y no hacía amagos para liberarse.

—¡Te podría destrozar el rostro en este momento! —rugió Sakura enfadada e intento ir tras ella, pero Sasuke ejerció más fuerza y retrocedió dos pasos—. ¡Suéltame Sasuke-kun!

—Si, suéltala "Sasuke-kun" —repitió con sarcasmo y sonriendo de lado. Más el Uchiha no se inmutó ante nada.

Enfurecida, Sakura-hime intento acercarse a ellos, pero la mano de Charasuke envuelta en su cintura la detuvo, y su mente quedó en blanco mientras se sonrojaba violentamente de la vergüenza.

—Ya basta Sakura, no es necesario hacer esto —la miró con ojos suplicante, no quería verla lastimada. A ninguna de las dos.

Sin embargo, no predijo que lo vino a continuación.

Sakura-hime, envuelta vergüenza, enojo y rabia, se soltó bruscamente del agarre, lo encaro de frente y le propinó una tremenda cachetada que le hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

Ante eso, la doctora Sakura soltó un grito ahogado llevándose las manos a su boca con una mirada sorpresiva; Naruto abrió la boca a más no poder sin creérselo y poniendo sus manos en las mejillas; y Sasuke sintió lástima por su contraparte, sabía que él estaba enamorado de esa chica "irritante".

Charasuke se llevó una mano a su mejilla derecha en un intento de consolación por el golpe, hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba ese ardor en la mejilla y dolor en su corazón. Era un recuerdo lejano y abría una vieja cicatriz.

Sakura-hime empezó a reaccionar ante lo que acababa de suceder, y se miró la mano con inquietud y temor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le daba algún golpe a Charasuke, en su niñez y adolescencia lo hacía a menudo, pero desde que se volvieron a _Jounin_ él no la acosaba a menudo y así ella decidió no ser una degenerada y se abstenido a golpearlo. Pero... ¿Por qué lo hizo en ese momento?

—Charasuke... —susurró contraída alzando la mirada y advirtió que se frotaba su mejilla golpeada. Ante su acción, el azabache desvió los ojos impidiendo verla fijamente. Entonces supo que fue un error golpearlo.

No soporto la tensión y se fue caminando rápidamente soltando maldiciones entre dientes y apretando los puños intentando contener su enojo.

Cuando la joven se fue, Sakura se acercó rápidamente al azabache preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Naruto lo miró con preocupación y Sasuke se mostró atento a sus palabras.

—Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes gatita. Esta sensación ya es familiar —alegó Charasuke con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos reflejaban el dolor que profesaba su alma al ser rechazado por Sakura, la mujer cual siempre estuvo y estará enamorado.

 _Jeje. Soy mala, lo admito, solo un poquitico._

* * *

 _Pobre mi Charasuke, fue el objeto de descargo de ira de Sakura-hime *llora a cascadas* ¿Por qué eres así? Por lo menos ya se pudo ver algún interés en la Sakura de ese mundo, las cosas empezaran a ponerse candentes *risa malévola*_

* * *

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

Rosales Day Dami: ¡Yo! Alegrando de nuevo el día de muchos *risas*. Con Sakura-hime debería ser diferente, son todo lo contrario a los originales, asique decidí agregarle un poco de obstáculo. Y el encuentro con familia… me alegra decirte que eso pasara el siguiente capítulo *empieza a maquinar ideas y a disfrutar de la teoría de sus lectores*. Para verlos ebrios creo que aún falta un poquitico, aún sigo planeando el seguimiento y estoy buscando el momento adecuado para ponerlo en acción. ¡Gracias por dejar tu aporte querida!

: Naruto es todo un loquillo cuando se lo propone *JAJAJA*. Y Sakura es renuente con su equipo, como Menma esta con Hinata y Charasuke parece ignorarle, se reúsa. ¡Saludos y gracias por dejar tu review!

Adrit126: JAJAJA cuando agregue esa escena había visto por casualidad en YouTube donde Naruto se escapa del hospital para no recibir inyecciones. A mí me gusta experimentar con las personalidades de todos xp. Anotado de ver a Sasuke ebrio *anota en su libretita* ¡muchos kisses querida, y gracias por tu opinión!

Marishka16: Y la pobre de Hinata quedo viuda xxpxpxpxp sí, también sentí un poco de pena por Sakura enamorada de Menma, pero ya lo superara, Charasuke dejara sus loqueras y le prestara más atención ;)

Aaramath24: Sasuke también puede ser muy creativo a la hora de poner apodos (sobre todo a Sakura xdxdxdxdxd), pues… había pensado una idea parecida (de hecho este capítulo se iba a ver molestia vs irritante, pero si hacia realidad esta lucha, no crearía la tensión que necesito entre Sakura y Charasuke. Aunque pretendo un vs entre los dos equipos, en conjunto (tú me diste la idea querida *risas*) también pienso lo mismo de mi pobre Chara ¿Por qué Sakura es así? ¡muchas gracias por tu aporte, gracias por seguir este pequeño fic! Actualizo cada semana :3 ¡saludos bye bye!

Noemitg-chan: JAJAJA yo me divierto escribiendo cada situación, se da luz verde si a mi hermana le da risa (y a ella le es muy difícil hacer reír) si no lo hace, aun no es digno *risas*, ¿Qué irónico no? Parece una cadena al revés *risas* es seguro que Sakura se queda con Chara, pero tiene que dejar de ser cabezotas. Y pues la relación entre Menma y Hinata es muy loca. ¡Gracias por dejar review Noemitg-chan!

Aura117: ¿Quién no se resiste a Sasuke? :v pero Naruto es el segundo que me gusta y no podría faltar sus loqueras. ¡Un Sasuke celoso a la orden! *lo saca en bandeja de oro* ¡gracias por tu apoyo muchos kisses!

Miss Arabella Jackson: JAJAJA ¿eres tú? *exclamación de sorpresa* estar sin celular es un suplicio *llora a cascaditas* Sasuke se refería a aclarar sus sentimientos y relación, de antemano sabe que Sakura aun lo ama y él por fin lo reconoció, adema que ya se dieron su primer beso *aunque solo fue una mención* y si, se verá CharaSaku en un futuro cercano xp ¡Cuídate y no te quedes sin celular, si no mis actualizaciones no te llegaran! 7u7r

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Enserio que me hacen el día cada vez que los leo y disfruto el responderlos, decidí hacerlo al final de_ _cada capítulo pues luego Fanfiction se pone de llorica y no me deja hacerlo directamente, ¿ustedes que piensan?_

 _¡Noticias! El siguiente capitulo se vera interracion de Sasuke con su familia de RTN, será emocionante asique espérenlo._

 _¿Quién esta emocionada por que vio el capitulo de Boruto donde apareció Sasuke por unos segundos? ¿nadie? ¿solo yo? Bueno -_-_

 _¡Gracias por los follws, alerts, fav y reviews que dejan!_

 _Nos leemos la próxima semana pequeños saltamontes._

 _¡Alela-chan fuera! :v_


	6. ¿Ese es Uchiha Itachi?

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capítulo 6: ¿Ese es Uchiha Itachi?_

* * *

 _Disclaimer correspondiente_

* * *

Sakura sintió sus manos sudorosas y las limpio disimuladamente contra su short negro. El nerviosismo era visible en todo su semblante y no se esforzaba para disimularlo, de por sí aumentaba bajo ambos pares de ojos negros sobre ella, y deseaba esconderse detrás de cualquier otra persona y renegar de su existencia.

—Gatita, no seas penosa y vamos —alentó Charasuke con una sonrisa dulce extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Ante esa acción, Sasuke le miró de forma asesina y en sí mente ese idiota sonriente ya estaba muerto diez veces y calcinado por el _Amaterasu_ otras diez. Uh, y que decir de un sinfín de ideas para unos cuantos _Genjutsus_.

La chica negó con la cabeza y se atrevió a encogerse de hombros y retroceder dos pasos. Captó la mirada insistente de Charasuke y la molestia de Sasuke.

Tenía nervios al estar frente a la entrada de la casa de Charasuke. Siendo sincera, jamás imagino estar en alguna situación similar. Lo más lejos que había llegado a pisar esas tierras, fue unos años atrás, pero completamente sola —y vamos, el Distrito Uchiha no era una zona habitable técnicamente hablando—.

Todo se desencadenó después del "pequeño disgusto" con Sakura-hime, Charasuke insistió en invitarlos a comer a su casa ya que nadie se encontraba ahí por la tarde. Tanta fue la insistencia que Sakura sintió un poco de pena por él y terminó aceptando para desagrado del Uchiha Vengador.

Al principio Sasuke se negó rotundamente, la idea de ver "su familia" de la otra dimensión le causaba pesadez en su estómago y unas irremediables ganas de vomitar. Pero no lo malinterpreten. Todo se derivaba a la mención de verlos. Pasé a lo años, extrañaba a su familia: la sonrisa cálida de Mikoto tras volver de la academia, las miradas aprobatorias de Fugaku —antes de comenzar el golpe de estado— y las tardes junto a Itachi, su apreciado hermano.

Y ante la alusión, se negó como él sabe hacerlo: espetando un seco "no". ¿Era mucho avance responderle al idiota sonriente? _Claramente._

Además, no tenía ánimos de llevarse una impresión al ver a su familia alterna, bastante tenía que lidiar con la envidia que lo invadía por dentro al saber que Charasuke podía disfrutar momentos familiares, y ver rostros conocidos al regresar a casa. Era abrumador pensar en ello.

Pero al escuchar la aceptación de Sakura, la miró con cara de _"¿Estás hablando enserió, Sakura_?" a lo que ella respondió con un encogimiento de hombros diciendo que podría ser divertido y entretenido, a respuesta, Sasuke gruñó un _"maldición"_ muy por debajo pero fue audible para la chica.

Y terminó siguiendo al idiota sonriente que hablaba hay los codos acercándose a Sakura con intenciones de decirle algo bonito. _¿No le bastaba con la chica irritante?_ Sasuke poco a poco empezaba a perder la paciencia que le tenía al idiota sonriente. Y verlo intentar hacer algo lo ponía… ¿celoso?

Pero antes de que los impulsos domarán su mente asesina, la chica —para su alivio— se desviaba intencionalmente a un puesto cualquiera evitando todo contacto.

En esos momentos como deseaba que el idiota de Naruto estuviese ahí, sería una barrera perfecta entre esos dos.

Y recordando al Uzumaki, surgía una pregunta: ¿dónde carajos estaba Naruto cuando lo necesitaba?

La respuesta —tan obvia y predecible como el rubio—: en _Ichiraku._

Cuando Charasuke se compuso de la cachetada, el Uzumaki salió corriendo como de los campos de entrenamiento como un idiota impulsivo, con buenas intenciones, gritando que iría por algo de _ramen_ para cambiar el ambiente tenso, y como era de esperarse nunca regreso. De ahí surgió la propuesta de Charasuke.

—Creo que al fin y al cabo no es buena idea —suspiro Sakura sonriendo apenada–. ¿Qué pasa si aparece tu familia mientras comemos?

La doctora estaba consciente de que Sasuke deseaba con todas sus fuerzas alejarse lo más rápido posible del distrito Uchiha, y apenas ella se percató de ello. Estuvo tan encismada en su nerviosismo por estar con los dos Sasuke's (tan iguales y diferentes a la vez) que todo juicio se nubló evitando que sus neuronas funcionarán correctamente. _Genial Sakura, ¡ya no eres una adolescente! Contrólate._

Sabía que su compañero impedía un encuentro con la familia de Charasuke, serían los mismos rostros, pero lastimosamente no era su familia. Deseaba evitar ese sufrimiento a Sasuke. Aunque pensándolo mejor... Él pudo haberse desentendido del asintió e irse, no comprendía que hacía ahí.

—Bah, eso no sucederá. Te lo aseguro gatita —dijo Charasuke y sorpresivamente la tomó de la mano y empezó a jalarla a la entrada de su hogar—. Ahora entramos.

Qué bueno que no vio tras el hombro de Sakura, porqué si no, hubiese sido fulminando por la mirada mortal de Sasuke, qué al ver las manos entrelazas, sintió una especie de emoción que nubló su mente sustituido por unas irremediables ganas de borrar esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro de su contraparte.

–Y-yo... —Sakura trago grueso ante el contacto de la mano masculina e inmediatamente miró sobre su hombro al Uchiha. El aura que lo rodaba era de un asesino en serie y sus ojos tenían fijos su víctima: Charasuke.

Sakura no deseaba que tuvieran algún choque de personalidades, así como lo tuvo ella —porqué la cosa iría mal— e intento detenerse. Pero ante todo pronóstico, la puerta de la casa de Charasuke fue abierta y no precisamente por éste.

Un par de ojos negros observaron el gesto que Charasuke mantenía el agarre con Sakura: manos entrelazadas. Rápidamente alternó las miradas en el pelinegro y la pelirrosa, su mirada se volvió incrédula y boqueo en busca de palabras.

—¡Vaya! No pensé encontrar a Sakura-hime siendo tan accesible con mi hermanito —dijo burlón Itachi moviendo las cejas de forma insinuante y cruzando los brazos sobre su torso. Claramente aún no se había percatado de la presencia de Sasuke, que, por cierto, estaba en shock.

Sasuke solo tenía la vista fija en Itachi analizándolo rápidamente: sus vestimentas eran oscuras, un pantalón negro acompañado por una camisa del mismo color, y por encima portaba una prenda tipo _kimono_ de color blanco y bordes rojos, acompañado con el collar de aros y… su cabello azabache era amarrado en un perfecto chongo.

—Ella no es mi gatita-chan, _Aniki_ —por otro lado, le reprochó Charasuke un tanto alegre, e intento mirar a Sakura para presentarla como era debido.

Empero, la Haruno se soltó rápidamente de la mano y retrocedió varios pasos hasta quedar alado de Sasuke. Ver a Itachi frente a ella la impresionó de cierta manera. Por eso su gesto ante su presencia. Recordó a Sasuke, y mirándolo con preocupación, le pidió que desviará la mirada de Itachi y la mirara a ella. Reconocía ese rostro lleno de incredulidad y sorpresa. Apostaba que estaba en shock por su expresión y podría alterarse.

Afortunadamente Sasuke pareció salir de su trance y desvío los ojos a Sakura, enfocándose unos segundos en sus verdosos y brillosos ojos, perdiéndose en su mente, admirando su belleza interna. Deseando que el Itachi de ahí fuese una ilusión. Sentía su mente bloqueada, sus piernas perdieron toda movilidad, o más bien todo su cuerpo permanecía estático en su lugar. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos vieron.

—Tranquilo, estoy contigo Sasuke-kun —alentó Sakura atreviéndose a tomar su única mano y dándole un apretón reconfortante. A diferencia del agarre de Charasuke, éste lo sentía real, que transmitía sus sentimientos y el cálido tanto le hacía sentir especial.

—No estoy entendiendo nada —dijo de pronto Itachi tras un largo silencio. Miró curioso a Sasuke acercándose sin prisas, provocando que Sasuke diese un respingo en su lugar y Sakura lo observará con cautela—. ¿Por qué hay un clon tuyo vestido como vagabundo? —preguntó inclinándose un poco hacia él sobándose la quijada.

— _¿Va-vagabundo?_ —pensó Sasuke incrédulo y un inesperado tic nervioso asalto su ceja izquierda.

A su lado, Sakura aguanto la risa ante la descripción de Itachi.

—Tks. Yo no me vestiría de esa forma tan sombría —se quejó Charasuke indignado de que su hermano lo comparara con su contraparte que parecía un emo.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió Itachi mirándolo impaciente.

—Recuerda que tengo la misión de vigilar a los visitantes de la otra dimensión. Él es mi contraparte —dijo un tanto renuente su hermano, pero mostrando una sonrisa de lado.

—Y supongo que esta Sakura es la contraparte de _hime_ —acertó Itachi mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa sincera, y la Haruno trago saliva ante el gesto del Uchiha mayor.

—Así es, Itachi-san… ¿es un gusto? —murmuro lo último un tanto dudosa.

—¡Oh! Tu voz es dulce y sigues siendo hermosa —Itachi tomo una mano de la chica y le beso el dorso. A consecuencia, Sakura se mostró realmente nerviosa y Sasuke empezó a tener lucidez de la situación—. Apuesto que eres amable y bondadosa. Aunque Sakura-hime es un poco renuente, las dos poseen belleza interna.

—Eh… yo… ¿gracias? —Sakura sonrió nerviosa apartando su mano llevándola por detrás de su espalda y retrocediendo unos pasos. Itachi le dio miedo con su actitud.

Sasuke se adelantó unos pasos quedando a la altura de Sakura para dejarle en claro unas cosas a Itachi, pero este negó bruscamente con la cabeza asustándolo inesperadamente al igual que Sakura. En cambio, a Charasuke se le hizo normal el comportamiento de su hermano mayor.

—Olvidaba lo más importante: la vestimenta de mi hermano alterno —sentenció seriamente Itachi.

Ante sus palabras, Sakura y Sasuke juraron que casi cae al suelo por la falta de seriedad del mayor. Habían pensado que en algún lugar de su mente podía ser aquel hombre sereno. Pero no se esperaron que se preocupara por la vestimenta de Sasuke.

—Esto es una falta de moda —se horrorizo Itachi—. Esas ropas gastadas y por no decir las botas... —tocó un pedazo del poncho y mostró una mirada de circunstancia—. ¡Opacan todo tu atractivo Uchiha!

—¿Atractivo Uchiha? —murmuró incrédula Sakura sin creerse que el Itachi de esa dimensión se comportará de forma extrovertida. No tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo en su mundo, pero tenía la certeza que no andaba de un lado a otro criticando la vestimenta de su hermano. Con decir que Sasuke es arisco, sin duda Itachi era un poco más serio.

Y para Sasuke, el golpe de realidad le llegó en lleno, como un balde de agua fría. Al ver los gestos, el habla y rostro de "ese" Itachi, le hizo saber a su mente que no era su auténtico hermano. Puede que tengan el mismo rostro y voz, pero eran totalmente distintos —al igual que él mismo y el idiota sonriente—. No tenía tiempo de lidiar con sus pensamientos.

Finalmente gruñó ante el insulto de Itachi hacia su vestimenta y lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Otro idiota sonriente —dijo entre dientes que solamente fue escuchado por Sakura, que no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante la descripción del Uchiha.

—¿Cómo puedes andar con esas ropas sin incomodarte? —cuestionó insistente Itachi.

—Tks solo lo hago y ya —soltó fastidiado Sasuke—. Me largo —espetó indiferente empezando a caminar por el sendero que llevaba a la entrada/salida del distrito.

Ante su acción, Sakura lo miró con sorpresa y estuvo a punto de ir tras él, pero Itachi se le adelanto varios pasos posicionándose alado de Sasuke y sonriendo de lado.

—Vamos, veo que eres un poco serio, hermano alterno —acertó Itachi logrando que Sasuke se detuviera de sopetón y lo mirara de reojo—. No seas amargado y ven adentro a comer. Mamá hace una comida deliciosa.

—No me apetece —ante la mención de su madre, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada tratando de no revelar sus emociones.

—Claro que te apetece –ratifico Itachi pasando una mano por su coleta baja—. Así que vamos a comer _Mizu_ y arroz —dijo tomando su antebrazo izquierdo, pero solo se encontró con la manga de la camisa.

Sakura y Charasuke observaron desde sus lugares, como Itachi soltaba rápidamente la parte que la manga, luego, se rasco la nuca mientras miraba interrogante a Sasuke y se atrevió a alzar el poncho de la parte de enfrente confirmando que le faltaba un brazo. Y para estar más seguro, tomo la manga vacía y tanteo las manos hasta sentir parte del brazo.

—Te hace falta un brazo —dijo como si Sasuke no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello, y a respuesta, recibió una mirada sardónica–. ¿No me digas que eres manco? —preguntó con sorpresa Itachi y abriendo los ojos de par en par.

 _«¿En serio lo pregunta a estas alturas?»_ pensó Sakura negando ligeramente con la cabeza y llevándose una mano a la frente, a su lado, Charasuke sonrió nervioso ante la actitud de su hermano con Sasuke. Intuía si Sasuke estuviese de malhumor, Itachi no saldría con vida después de plantear la cuestión.

Ante la pregunta, Sasuke lo miró con un deje de exasperación creyendo que Itachi en verdad era otro idiota sonriente. Quería pensar que era más cuerdo pero sus esperanzas se fueron por la borda. _Y yo que confiaba que no serías un idiota sonriente. La traición hermano, la decepción._

—No importa, mientras tengas una mano y boca podrás comer sin objeción —Itachi sonrió y empezó a empujar a Sasuke de vuelta a su casa. Por supuesto que Sasuke no pudo objetar o poner resistencia y terminó por ser casi arrastrado al interior de la residencia.

—Itachi-san es... muy animado —terminó por decir Sakura, que no pudo intervenir para nada entre la conversación de Itachi y Sasuke.

Charasuke se rio por debajo negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Era cierto, Itachi era animado con la diferencia que podía portar un semblante sereno debido a que su trabajo en Akatsuki le pedía seriedad.

—¿Lo es? Es normal verlo así, ¿el Itachi de tu mundo es como mi otro yo? —preguntó curioso mirándola.

El semblante de Sakura cambió radicalmente a una nostálgica y nerviosa. La pregunta de tomó desprevenida y no podía contestar esa cuestión. A ella no le correspondía decirle que Itachi estaba muerto y que precisamente Sasuke fue quien acabó con su vida.

En un intento de dejar la pregunta atrás, Sakura agarro la muñeca de Charasuke y se dirigió a la casa jalándolo con su andar. Si hubiese mirando sobre su hombro, pudo haber notado que él se sonrojo ligeramente ante la acción y una sonrisa bobalicona adorno su rostro.

* * *

 _De ante mano me disculpo, me disculpo, me disculpo._

 _Sé que dije que este capítulo sería la interacción de Sasuke con la familia, pero cuando estaba haciendo correcciones no me gusto el cómo quedaba. Las bromas de mi Itachi-kun no quedaban, y decidí hacer este capítulo para él solito cx. ¿Vagabundo dices? :v_

 _Ahora sí, como terminó es evidente que el próximo capitulo será la interacción._ %100 real no feik :v

 _Intente hacer a Itachi opuesto, pues su contraparte interesado en la moda (¿) su cabello amarrado en chongo tenía que ser diferente. Me pareció gracioso xp no sé ustedes como lo vean._

 _Ya estoy respondiendo debidamente los reviews. Si no les respondo en unos días den por hecho que estoy esclavizada (¿_

 _La buena noticia es que traeré el siguiente capítulo esta misma semana para recompensar mi ausencia de dos largas semanas (la escuela, bla, bla, bla) pero migos (? Ya estoy de vacaciones *gritos internos*_

 _¿Alguien más grito en los capítulos de Burrito cuando Sasuke regreso a la aldea y agradeció a Konohamaru por cuidar de Sarada? ¿Nadie?_

 _En fin. Quiero agradecer a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar sus reviews con opiniones y aportaciones :3 al igual de conti, a quienes han agregado este fic a Fav y Folls, ¿lectores fantasmas? Los percibo *risas*_

 _Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo._

 _¡Alela-chan fuera!_


	7. La extraña familia Uchiha

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capítulo 7: La extraña familia Uchiha_

* * *

 _Disclaimer correspondiente._

* * *

Cuando Itachi lo jalo al interior de la casa, Sasuke empezó a sentir irritación y antipatía por él. Ver la sonrisa de alegría y sus ojos negros, le dio un retorcijón en el estómago. Odiaba sentirse así, pero estaba consciente de que era inevitable.

« _No importa lo que suceda a partir de ahora, siempre de querré_ », las palabras de su difunto hermano remontaron en su mente al igual que su frente pegada a la suya. La expresión arrepentida y a la vez de compresión, brindo en su momento una calidez en su pecho y cierto alivio.

Trago grueso cuando Itachi le obligó a despojarse de las botas y le insistió en llevarlo hasta la cocina.

Intento decir algo antes de entrar —podía escuchar voces amortiguadas y sonidos familiares—, quería impedir el próximo encuentro porque mente colapsaría en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, no logró replicar algo coherente porque pronto se encontró entre el umbral de la puerta mirando de frente a las dos únicas personas que alguna vez aprecio y brindo un amor sincero.

Sus ojos negros observaron el perfil derecho de Mikoto, inclinada al dejar platos de comida en la mesa, claramente poseía una sonrisa casual en su rostro, sus ojos negros inmediatamente captaron su atención y lo miraron fijamente.

Sasuke sintió desvanecerse al percatarse de que Fugaku también estaba ahí, sentado en una de las sillas leyendo el periódico; su semblante se tornó extraño para el Uchiha Vengador, pues sus fracciones irradiaba un toque risueño y casual, no tenso y represivo.

Entonces el patriarca noto su presencia porqué Itachi aviso —por no decir que grito— su llegada. Soltó el ejemplar que sostenía y los miro serenamente con una ceja alzada.

—Itachi, ¿qué te dije sobre traer vagabundos a la casa? —preguntó seriamente el patriarca volviendo de sopetón a Sasuke a su estado de humor normal.

« _Otro que cree que soy un maldito vagabundo_ », Sasuke gruñó por debajo pesando seriamente si vestía como uno o solo querían joderle la tarde.

Entonces, Itachi formó una especie de puchero acompañado de una sonrisa nerviosa mezclado de reproche.

—Padre, la época de beneficencia ya acabó —reclamó indignado–. Además, los vagabundos tienen derecho de poseer un aspecto reluciente —añadió.

Fugaku rodó los ojos un tanto consternado por la actitud de su hijo mayor y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

Pronto Sakura apareció por el pasillo acompañada de Charasuke, y quedó impactada al ver al matrimonio Uchiha. Solamente los conoció de reojo cuando era una niña y los había visto en fotografías. Su mente estaba en shock y se imaginaba cómo se sentiría Sasuke.

A dudas, lo miró fijamente notando sus hombros ligeramente tensos y la mandíbula apretada, pequeños comportamientos que hacen la diferencia. Se acercó a él y Sasuke la miró de reojo.

Sin duda alguna, el Uchiha agradeció internamente tener un rostro conocido a su lado, tanta era la consternación qué se le olvidó como hablar —y vaya que no se le olvidaba absolutamente nada—.

—Oh, Sakura-hime está aquí —Mikoto miró sumamente impresionada a la Haruno, esta se sintió un poco abochornada por su mirada negra, o más bien las dos miradas negras posadas sobre ella.

— _Oto-san, oka-san_ , recuerden que hubo un problema y tuvimos visitantes de nuestro universo alterno —recordó Charasuke acercándose a la barra para tomar una de las frutas que reposaban en el canasto—. El vagabundo de ahí es mi contraparte, y la gatita de mi gatita-chan —termino de explicar mordiendo la manzana y mandándole un sonoro beso a la Haruno.

Ante los apelativos, Sasuke no puso evitar mirarlo de forma asesina intentando someterlo a un doloroso _Genjutsu_ , incluso se interpuso entre ellos dejándole en claro que dejaras sus estupideces.

—¡Wa! Entonces eres mi otro bebé —dijo emocionada Mikoto acercándose a Sasuke sin que este se percatarse y lo tomó por las mejillas mirándolo a los ojos.

Sasuke los abrió de par en par tragando grueso, controlando sus ganas de llorar y gritar que lo soltara, le dolía ver a su madre y saber que no era su familia. Pero no pudo apartar su vista de ella. Sintió la mirada fija de Sakura a sabiendas que estaba preocupada, realmente se sintió reconfortante.

— _Oka-san_ —reprochó Charasuke celoso.

—¿Qué? Es igual de guapo que tú —siguió diciendo Mikoto soltándole y empezó a inspeccionarlo con la mirada, enfoco su poncho marrón, tocó curiosamente su katana y alzó su vestimenta visualizando su brazo derecho y la ausencia del izquierdo—. ¿Y el otro brazo?

—Lo perdió en una pelea —contestó inmediatamente Sakura al ver que Sasuke apretaba un poco más la mandíbula. Apostaba que estaba irritado que le preguntaran por su brazo izquierdo.

—Al parecer mi hermano alterno es serio... —comentó Itachi.

—Amargado —agregó Charasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

—¡No seas grosero Sasuke! —le regaño Mikoto a Charasuke y mirándolo con advertencia.

Charasuke bufo ante el brillo de satisfacción en los ojos del Sasuke al verse victorioso.

—¿Contra quién peleaste? Debió ser alguien poderoso —interesado, Fugaku bajo el periódico y centro su mirada curiosa en Sasuke.

Éste sintió una especie de calor en su pecho al obtener la atención de Fugaku, sus últimos recuerdos de él no eran del todo grato; siempre le ponía atención a Itachi y pocas veces lo elogiaba. Trago grueso y ladeo la mirada.

—Cuéntanos mientras comemos —Mikoto prácticamente le obligó a sentarse, y se giró a Sakura señalando el lugar vacío a su lado—. Siéntate querida.

La Haruno, abochornada, se dejó caer alado de Sasuke rezando a todos los dioses que Charasuke no se sentará en el lugar siguiente, pero al parecer alguien la odiaba allá arriba, pues el susodicho se posicionó a su lado mirándola de forma coqueta.

—Sasuke, no seas grosero —dijo Fugaku al ver que su hijo miraba a la Haruno con insinuación.

—Es que la gatita sigue siendo linda... —comentó Charasuke.

Sasuke gruñó.

—¿Uh? ¿Dijiste algo Sasuke-kun? —preguntó de repente Sakura volteando a ver a Sasuke con suplica. Y el Uchiha alzó ambas cejas entendiendo que deseaba que hablará.

Por otro lado, Charasuke refunfuño en su lugar un tanto consternado de que Sakura no cayera en su técnica de seducción. Y de por sí cualquier chica caía... excepto Sakura-hime. Ante ese pensamiento oscuro, agitó ligeramente su cabeza despejando lo negativo, no debía pensar en ella, lo había despreciado ese día.

—¡Nos iba a contar cómo perdió el brazo! —recordó emocionado Itachi sentado alado de su padre, ambos hombres miraban expectantes a Sasuke esperando que dijera algo.

—Fue una batalla... difícil contra Naruto —dijo Sasuke cerrando sus ojos aparentando serenidad, pero en verdad evitaba mirarlos.

—¿Quién es Naruto? —preguntó Mikoto al terminar de servir las raciones de comida.

—Así se llaman Menma en nuestro mundo —aclaró Sakura—. Pase a que son mejores amigos, a veces son tan cabezas huecas y compiten entre sí.

—Sakura —advirtió sereno Sasuke.

—Hum, es la verdad. Tu no aceptaste implantarte el brazo artificial y Naruto tuvo muchas complicaciones en la rehabilitación —se siguió lamentando la _kunoichi_ , incluso se llevó una mano a su frente y negó ligeramente con la cabeza–. Su rivalidad ha llegado tan lejos —suspiro.

Su compañero iba a recordar la verdadera razón por el cual ambos se enfrentaron, pero dedujo que era demasiada información para la familia de ahí, y pronto supo que Sakura hacia lo mismo. Daba como motivo la rivalidad de ambos dejando de lado los grandes detalles. _Muy bien pensado, Sakura..._

—Hmp, es un _usurantokachi_ —murmuró empezando a comer los sagrados alimentos.

—No imaginaba que Menma fuese un... ¿Idiota despistado? —termino por cuestionarse el patriarca de la familia, confuso.

—Es un adicto al Ramen —dijo exasperadas la chica—, impulsivo, despistado... pero tiene un buen corazón y es muy fuerte —finalizó con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Y a qué te dedicas? —preguntó inesperadamente Mikoto a Sakura.

La pregunta le tomó por la guardia baja y sonrió de forma nerviosa. No imagino que la atención estuviese en ella.

—Soy doctora. Trabajo en el hospital y dirijo un centro de rehabilitación para niños huérfanos... —omitió que lo fundó después de la _Cuarta Guerra Ninja_.

—Tú eres doctora y Sakura-hime será _Hokage_... —murmuró pensativa—, me gustan para mis bebés —Mikoto asintió con la cabeza feliz—. Mi yo de tu mundo debe ser afortunada por tener una nuera tan dedicada y hermosa como tú.

Ante las palabras, Sakura se atragantó con el arroz que comía y sus hombros titiritearon de nerviosismo mientras un sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas; a su lado, Sasuke casi escupió la comida encima de la mesa, pero se contuvo y trago grueso mientras miraba a su costado aparentando que no escucho nada.

En cambio, Charasuke puso una cara de inconformidad. Al principio estaba feliz de pensar que Sakura y Sasuke eran una pareja puesto que le daba esperanzas de poder conquistar a Sakura-hime, pero después del tremendo golpe que le dio en la tarde, toda esperanza se estaba yendo por la borda y sus ojos se concentraban lentamente en la doctora. Ahora si no le gustaba que tuviese algo sentimental con su contraparte amargado.

—Mikoto-san... Sasuke-kun y yo... —intento hablar ella, pero la interrumpió la Uchiha.

—Están comprometidos —sentenció emocionada Mikoto danto aplausos de alegría.

—¡Habrá boda! –exclamó emocionado Itachi levantándose de sopetón y el rostro de Fugaku se tornó radiante.

–¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! —Charasuke se inclinó apoyando las manos sobre la mesa—. ¡No habrá boda!

—Sasuke, si ellos dos se casan, lo más probable que te cases con Sakura-hime —sentenció Fugaku con seriedad haciendo el ridículo por sus palabras, no tenía coherencia o eso creían Sasuke, Sakura y Charasuke—. La boda será el acontecimiento del año.

—Esto amerita una celebración —ánimo Itachi entusiasmado y agarro su pocillo de arroz—. Les lanzaré el arroz para que su matrimonio perdure por siempre…

Su frase quedó a medias al ver la mirada asesina de Sasuke y la abochornada de Sakura que intenta por todos los medios aclarar que entre ellos no había nada —cuando era mitad verdad y mitad mentira—.

Por otro lado, Sakura estaba roja como un tomate con la cabeza ligeramente gacha ante la situación que la sometieron. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que estaría en medio de la familia de Sasuke celebrando su supuesto matrimonio? Nunca, porque apostaba que Itachi no era así de energético, Fugaku alegre y Mikoto... bueno, no tan ¿distraída?

Qué más quisiera decirles que eran —por lo menos— novios, pero ni eso tenía claro. Sasuke no había tocado el tema por nada del mundo —y no es como que estuviesen solos, mayormente se encontraban rodeados los demás, asique había intimidad— y la desilusión atacaba su mente. Pero se consolaba al recordar el beso que se dieron.

Ante cualquier pronóstico, sintió las migajas de arroz sobre su cabello y vio como Itachi les lanzaba los granitos de arroz con evidente entusiasmo diciendo que su matrimonio perdurará por los siglos de los siglos, amén. ¡Y que tengan muchos retoños!

—¡Itachi! —por primera vez Sasuke gruñó su nombre. También se sentía abochornado y un ligero sonrojo se notaba en sus mejillas, aunque no muy intenso.

el aludido ensanchó su sonrisa colmando los nervios de Sasuke.

—¿No huelen eso? —preguntó de repente Sakura antes de que los tres Uchiha varones se pudieran a discutir.

Fugaku frunció ligeramente el ceño y olfateo sonoramente, después, Itachi y Charasuke miraron de forma robótica el horno donde empezaba a salir humo negro.

—¡Se quema el horno! —exclamó horrorizado Itachi.

—¡Oh! Por la emoción olvidé que dejé el pollo horneado —Mikoto se llevó una mano a su mejilla y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—¡Itachi, trae agua, ya! —ordenó Fugaku a gritos y el mayor corrió como alma que la lleva el diablo hasta el patio de atrás—. ¡Sasuke, los guantes!

Charasuke le entrego unos guantes que siempre guardaban en los cajones en caso de emergencia —por no decir siempre— y Fugaku se los puso como todo un experto en el tema.

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Sasuke miraban entre incrédulos y sorprendidos las acciones de la familia: Fugaku tomando el control, Mikoto mirándolos con una expresión de preocupación —pero sin moverse de su lugar— y los dos hijos apoyando al padre.

—¡Aquí está el agua! —apareció por el pasillo trayendo consigo una cubeta de agua, el humo empezaba a extender por encima de ellos.

—¡Lánzalo al horno! —ordenó Fugaku abriendo la puerta del horno y humo se hizo más potente.

Y cuando por fin se pensó que todo se arreglaría, a Itachi se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de cerrar los ojos mientras lanzaba el agua, por lo consecuente terminó mojando del trasero a su padre. Fugaku salto sobre su lugar refunfuñando maldiciones.

—¡Era el horno idiota! —exclamó desesperado Charasuke.

—Voy por más agua —Itachi estuvo a punto de partir, pero en momento, la estufa empezó a hacer un sonido estrepitoso y la presión se escuchó en un ligero silbido mientras el humo empezaba a alzarse alrededor de la cocina.

—¡Es mejor salir de aquí! —grito Sakura levantándose de su lugar con la ayuda de Sasuke, el humo empezó a hacer sus efectos en ellos.

—¡Está misión de clase S debe será completada a como dé lugar! —negó Fugaku decidido.

Sasuke miró como la chatarra incrementaba su calor y su mirada se tornó desesperante.

—¡El honro va a explotar! —grito Charasuke asustado.

Fue cuando Itachi se llevó más manos a sus mejillas gritando que era el fin de su vida y empezó a correr en círculos sobre su lugar agitando desesperadamente las manos.

—¡AYUDA EL HORNO VA A EXPLOTAR! ¡EL SEÑOR POLLO EXPLOTARA!

—¡CALLETE Y HAZ ALGO IDIOTA! —reprimió Charasuke.

—¡SERÁ MEJOR ABORTAR LA MISIÓN, TODOS AFUERA! —termino por gritar Fugaku alertándolos.

Pero no lograron moverse ningún milímetro porqué el horno soltó último chillido desesperante y terminó por explotar en pedazos arrastrando con todo a su alrededor, o, mejor dicho, con la casa.

"/"/"

—Uh... —Sakura tosió cuando por fin la capa de humo se dispersó.

Se veía la casa de los Uchiha caer en pequeñas cenizas y la capa de humo por arriba, y a los integrantes de la familia de pie cerca de lo que quedaba el horno, manchados por enfrente del tizne.

A Sakura, Mikoto y Sasuke no les afecto mucho el tizne y cenizas, en cambio a los otros tres no fueron tan afortunados porque parecían pordioseros con la cara y prendas completamente negras.

La Haruno y Sasuke se encontraban sumamente incrédulos por la escena que acababa de desarrollarse frente a sus ojos. ¡La casa explotó sin previo aviso! Y esos tres procedieron como si la situación fuese la más normal del mundo.

—La casa explotó... —comento Charasuke mirando los restos del honro como un soldado caído—. Descansa en paz querida casa —dijo melancólico juntando las manos haciendo una oración.

—¿Eso significa que nos mudaremos de nuevo? —preguntó desilusionado Itachi.

—Si... —contestó Mikoto convencida.

—¿De nuevo? ¿Cuántas veces han explorado la casa? —Sakura no evito su sorpresa.

—Diecisiete veces —contestaron al unísono los cuatro integrantes de la familia Uchiha.

Sakura casi descaro la mandíbula y Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido e incrédulo.

Con este acontecimiento comprobaron que la familia Uchiha era la más anormal que habían conocido.

.

.

.

—¡Ah! ¿No eran dieciocho veces con está? —preguntó Fugaku.

—Serían diecinueve, recuerden que la semana pasada _oka-san_ dejó la tarta de tomate en el horno —remoto Charasuke, pero luego se mostró pensativo— ¿O era de limón...?

* * *

 _Sé que muchos, o se carcajean o se sacan de honda (¿) La duda existencial de Chara cx_

 _En lo personal me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo, y mi hermana me ayudo un poco cxcxcx (ya saben, si hace reír a mi hermana todo estará bien cx) aunque no siempre será sonrisas xc_

 _En fin, ¿Qué les pareció la actitud de la familia? Me propuse a ponerlos así, pues se supone que son las contrapartes de los "originales". A Mikoto no le quedaba su actitud se seria, así que la puse un poco despistada y más efusiva cx._

 _Y pobre mi Chara, empieza a tener interés en Sakura y deja de lado a Hime cxcxcx *esto se va a poner bueno*_

 _Okey~~~~ la recompensa por mu ausencia ya está, seguiré subiendo los capítulos los viernes o sábados cx asique esperen el de esta semana con ansias._

 _Gracias a quienes han dejado su review, ya les he respondido como se debe, y a quienes no puedo, lo estaré haciendo por aquí, pero esta vez tengo prisa y no puedo cx (espero y entiendan). ¡Al igual quien han agregado a fav y alerts este fic!_

 _(Creo que este tiene más potencial que mis otros fics *risa nerviosa*)_

 _¡Adiós pequeño (a) saltamontes!_


	8. Palabras intolerantes

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capítulo 8: Palabras intolerantes_

* * *

 _Disclaimer correspondiente._

* * *

Sasuke no estaba en su mejor momento del día.

Seguía caminando por las calles de aquella extraña Konoha sin tomarle importancia a los cuchicheos de su alrededor debido a que, a su lado, iba tranquilamente la joven Haruno con una sonrisa casual en sus labios. Algunos ignoraban que eran las contrapartes de ese mundo. Por eso tanta impresión de verlos juntos sin insultarse o golpearse.

Recordó entonces que horas atrás estaba sentado en medio del comedor —de su familia paralela— sintiendo retorcijones en el estómago, hasta ahora que caminaba por las calles de la aldea con un pensamiento retorcido. Pues como la casa exploto, dejaron a la familia Uchiha en medio de la mudanza. Seguía consternado por sus personalidades.

Suspirando, cerró los ojos cansado emocionalmente. Necesitaba urgente un baño y recostarse en una esponjosa superficie —no le importaba cual—. Su resistencia mental estaba llegando a su límite y no le interesaba hablarlo con alguien, o por lo menos no hoy.

Lástima que ese momento se veía un poco lejano, pues el estar buscando al idiota de su mejor amigo le complicaba la tarea de un impedimento de un colapso. Había tantas extensiones de _Ichiraku Ramen_ que no tenían ni la menor idea por dónde empezar a buscarlo.

—Dejemos que el _dobe_ duerma en la calle —espetó hastiado el Uchiha a su compañera de cabellos rodados.

—Con gusto lo haría, pero recuerda que Naruto sabe dónde está el departamento que nos asignó Tsunade-sama —recordó juntando las cejas en un ceño fruncido mientras miraba a su alrededor. El atardecer pronto caería sobre ellos y pronto terminaría un día lleno de emociones. Merecía con careces un descanso, trabajar en el hospital no era fácil.

Sasuke terminó por chasquear la lengua disgustado. Por ciertas cuestiones, Menma le enseñó —para mala suerte de los _Shinobis_ — a Naruto donde estarían durmiendo en su estadía en la "pesadilla". Y aquí es donde se pregunta si Menma en verdad es un genio, pues enseñarle una dirección a Naruto no era una magnifica idea que digamos.

Con su mente a punto de colapsar, Sakura captó la cabellera rubia de su amigo urgido en la barra de _Ichiraku_ disgustado su platillo favorito. Comía como si no hubiese un mañana que asustaba a todo mortal que pasaba a su lado, pues ni siquiera respiraba al tragar los fideos. Parecía un animal —en todo el sentido de la palabra—.

Aunque sus amigos estaban acostumbrados a su frenética manera de comer, no pudieron evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo. Naruto tendría una indigestión si no comía otra cosa más que _Ramen_.

—¡Te buscamos por todos lados Naruto! —grito ofuscada la joven doctora acercándose precipitadamente a su amigo. Poso sus manos en la cintura y lo miró enojada. Naruto estaba comiendo y ellos sufriendo por querer descansar. Vaya amigo.

Nervioso, Naruto trago el último fideo de su boca y se rio tontamente mientras se rascaba la nuca. Discernía perfectamente esa mirada con atisbo de irritación, fue un milagro que no fuera acompañado por un golpe.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! No podía desaprovechar la promoción de dos por uno —se excusó con una sonrisa bobalicona. No probó _ramen_ cuando estuvo hospital que no resistió a la tentación de quedarse a comer—. ¡El super tazón sigue siendo una delicia, _dattebayo_!

—No estamos aquí para probar el sabor de la comida, Naruto —refunfuñando, Sakura le tomó de la oreja y lo jalo hasta fuera del establecimiento. Naruto chilló deliberadamente y protesto como un pequeño niño que lo separaban de su dulce—. Debemos encontrar una forma de regresar y no estas ayudando en nada.

—¡Mi _ramen_! —grito berrinchudo. El pobre rubio no sabía que le dolía más, si el jalón de oreja o que abandonará su porción de comida intacta. ¡Era una abominación dejar un tazón sin disgustar! ¡El mismísimo pecado!

A su lado, Sasuke caminaba con una mirada desinteresada puesta en la calle, ignoraba por completo el griterío que emitía el rubio al ser separado de su adorado _ramen_. _Hmp, que Usurantokachi._ Incluso la gente a su alrededor los miraba como bichos raros. Suponía que estaban impresionados que Sakura jalara de la oreja a Naruto, cuando en ese mundo el rubio era serio y la pelirrosa una irritante.

—¡Eres mala Sakura-chan! Me has separado del amor de mi vida.

—Pensé que el amor de tu vida era Hinata —dijo Sakura soltándole la oreja, giro los tobillos hacía Naruto. Sus cejas se juntaron cuando se acercó al rubio mirándolo de forma acusadora—. ¿No me digas que amas más el _ramen_ que a tu propia novia? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Naruto trago grueso y sudor frío. Sea cual sea la respuesta se llevaría un golpe, eso era de ley. _Aplica la estrategia del gran Uzumaki Naruto… ¡Rápido, rápido!_

—Eh... ¿No puedo elegir los dos? —preguntó Naruto nervioso. Y Sakura lo miró incrédula por su respuesta.

—Es obvio que prefiere el _ramen_ que a la chica Hyuuga —replicó hastiado el Uchiha. Solo quería descansar, y estos dos se ponían a montar una escena cual empeoró a los segundos.

—¡¿Que Menma que cosa?! —una voz ajena logro sobresaltar un poco a los integrantes del equipo siete.

Sakura y Naruto tragaron grueso al reconocer la voz de Hinata con tintes furiosos a unos metros dejos de ellos. De forma robótica viraron sus rostros observando a una furiosa pelinegra mostrando una mueca de molestia. Se acercaba como un animal enfurecido. Sus fracciones tintaban a irritación, no había rastro de la gentil Hinata que conocían.

—¡Y tu maldita tabla, ¿qué haces cerca de _**MI**_ Menma?! ¡Te advertí que destrozaría tu cara si los veía juntos! —la contraparte de la tímida Hinata sin duda inspiraba miedo. El _Byakugan_ era un digno rival.

— _¿Me dijo tabla?_ —Sakura tuvo una especie de tic nervioso en su ceja mientras tomaba un poco de distancia con el rubio. No deseaba empeorar la situación, estaba al tanto de las amenazas de Hinata hacía Menma y Sakura-hime.

Naruto no había tenido la fuerza para levantase. Tal pareciera qua veía un fantasma de pie frente a él. ¡El demonio de Hinata, su peor pesadilla echa realidad! Recordaba su carácter explosivo de la vez que los encontró en una situación similar. Por inercia, se llevó las manos a sus " _queridos bebés_ " recordando la amenaza que lanzó la chica hacía Menma. Se incorporó a medias percatándose de que Sakura fulminaba con la mirada a Hinata, y esta mostraba una mueca de disgusto.

—No soy ninguna tabla —gruñó enfadada la doctora.

—¿Qué no? Mírate nada más, tu pecho es plano, no tienes atributos como yo —se mofo Hinata de una forma cínica, la miro despectivamente generando más furia en Sakura—. Eres-una-tabla.

Sakura intentó alegar, pero Naruto se interpuso entre las dos.

—¡Va-Vaya! Pensé que estabas con Menma —dijo nervioso Naruto a la pelinegra.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos bufando sonoramente.

—¿Te refieres a que ibas a verme? ¡Pero si estás con esta pelos de chicle! —exclamó envuelta en ira Hinata dando un pisotón en el suelo. Su cabello negro se agitó al movimiento y sus ojos perlas se tiñeron de peligro.

Naruto se rio tontamente recordando que Hinata no estaba al tanto de su visita en ese universo. Aunque muy pocos lo sabían para evitar problemas.

—Pero si... —Naruto intento hablar pero Hinata no le dijo terminar porque pronto noto la presencia de Sasuke a sus espaldas, y ella lo miro con más furia —si eso era posible—.

—¡Y tú Sasuke! Te dije que mantuvieras alejada a esta de _**MI**_ Menma —acusó al Uchiha con la mirada inmediatamente y tomó del brazo a Naruto que no podía alegar. El rubio le tenía miedo a la heredera Hyuuga.

Sasuke alzó ambas cejas envuelto en sorpresa disimulada. Y pensar que la Hinata que conocía apenas le dirigía la palabra. Su versión mundo debía ser un problema; celosa, impulsiva, extrovertida, explosiva. El equipo siete era objeto de su furia. Se compadeció un poco de su contraparte pero luego se alegró en burla. Charasuke de seguro debía irritarse a menudo con esta chica, y ni que decir de Sakura-hime.

—Conmigo no quedaste en nada, Hyuuga —espetó Sasuke de forma fría y seca.

Hinata arqueo ambas cejas al escuchar su voz carente de emociones. Pocas veces había visto a Sasuke actuar así.

—¿No me digas que es una nueva forma de conseguir la atención de Sakura? —se burló cruelmente la Hyuuga sin soltar a Naruto—. Eres un idiota, así menos te hará caso. Solo pierdes tu tiempo.

Ante tales palabras, Sakura sintió una especie de rechazo por parte de Sasuke. Tomando en cuenta que su personalidad es similar al de Charasuke, y Sakura-hime al de Sasuke. Todo se volteaba. ¿Sasuke no la tomaba enserio?

—Lo mismo digo Hyuuga —espetó a la defensiva el Uchiha—. Menma ha de estar harto de tu bipolaridad, ¿no?

El rostro de Hinata se crispo en enojo. ¿Quién se creía ese Uchiha para ofenderla? Soltó bruscamente a Naruto y se acercó rápidamente a Sasuke mirándolo con el _Byakugan_ y de forma amenazadora. Lo apunto con un dedo y alzó una ceja crispando los labios.

—Si dices algo así de nuevo, te mataré Uchiha —amenazó.

—Hmp —Sasuke también sintió desagrado por la Hyuuga a tal punto de activar sus ojos, el _Sharingan_ apareció en acción junto al _Rinnegan_. Nadie lo amenazaba y menos esa mujer loca. _Hmp… a esta le diré histérica_ —. Veamos quien sale perdiendo Hyuuga.

Pero su advertencia no tomó mucha importancia debido a que cuando el _Rinnegan_ asomó en su ojo izquierdo, Hinata quedó totalmente impactada por ver aquel legendario _Doujutsu_ en posesión del Uchiha.

—¡Sasuke-kun! No dañes a Hinata-san —pidió la pelirrosa agarrando parte de su poncho y mirándolo con suplica. No necesitaban meterse en problemas por confusiones de la Hyuuga.

—Hinata-chan, será mejor que te vayas. No querrás tentar el humor de perros que se carga el _Teme_ —aconsejo Naruto arrastrando a Hinata lejos de Sasuke y fue cuando la morena volvió a la realidad.

—¿Ah? ¿Chan? ¿ _Teme_? —preguntó confundida la joven con el ceño fruncido mirando a Sasuke. Seguía impresionada por su repentino poder.

—Hinata —la voz calmada de Menma llegó a oídos de todos para alivio de unos y para sorpresa de otros—. Se suponía que nos encontraríamos en _Ichiraku_.

—¿Menma? —Hinata lo miro incrédula.

El aludido alzó una ceja interrogante a medida que se acercaba. Se percató de la presencia de sus visitantes y se notaban aliviados de verlo e intuía la razón. De seguro Hinata les causo problemas con sus celos, era difícil de tratar.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —rugió Hinata esperando una explicación. Si se trataba de una broma elaborada de Sasuke o Shikamaru, podría jurar que los molería a golpes.

—Ellos son las contrapartes de mi equipo. Tuvieron complicaciones en una misión en su mundo, que es alterno al nuestro, y terminaron aquí —explicó brevemente el Uzumaki impasible, no era de dar muchos detalles.

—¿Contrapartes? —murmuró incrédula Hinata mirando a Naruto que asintió con la cabeza, nervioso.

—Intente decírtelo. Me llamó Naruto —se rasco la nuca sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Sigues siendo hermosa como mi Hinata-chan, pero ella es más calmada y menos enojona —dijo lo más normal del mundo sin medir las consecuencias.

—Naruto... Eres un idiota sin remedio —murmuró Sakura llevando una mano a su frente murmurando cosas incoherentes y Sasuke le dio la razón con un asentimiento de cabeza.

La reacción de Hinata fue una vena hinchada en su frente por el insulto implícito de ese rubio estúpido. Su mueca de enojo no tardo en aparecer en su rostro y su mirada tétrica no se hizo esperar.

—¡¿ME DIJISTE BIPOLAR?! —grito enojada Hinata alzando un puño al aire dispuesto a molerlo a golpes.

En ese momento Naruto supo que era prudente escapar.

—¡Retirada soldados! —exclamó asustado con una mirada de horror. Prefería los golpes de Sakura que los de Hinata.

Cargo sorpresivamente a Sakura sobre su hombro como un costal de papas sin dejarla replicar, y tomó del cuello de la camisa a Sasuke. Finalmente corrió lo más rápido que pudo llevándose consigo a sus dos amigos que solo pudieron suspirar resignados ante las locuras de su amigo rubio.

Sus acciones dejaron dislocada a la Hyuuga que se enojó considerablemente por la huía de Naruto, y quedó consternada por la reacción de Sakura —pues Sakura-hime no hubiese dudado en hacerle pelea— y la actitud impasible e indiferente de Sasuke, sobre todo el _Rinnegan_ que poseía.

"/"/"

Con un suspiro en sus labios, Sakura salió del baño secándose el cabello con la toalla, se encaminó tranquilamente por el pasillo en busca de un café para despertar sus sentidos. Necesitaba platicar con sus compañeros sobre los sucesos del día y un posible plan para regresar a su mundo.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Naruto durmiendo tranquilamente en uno de los futones, se veía tan sumergido en la inconciencia que ni siquiera sintió la ligera patada que le propinó.

—Hum. Después de todo fue un día agotador —concordó con el comportamiento de Naruto y lo dejó ser. Le dedico una mirada enternecida y regreso a la cocina.

Se llevó un susto al ver a Sasuke de pie cerca de la cafetera, también se había duchado así que podría apreciar las pequeñas gotas de agua caer por sus mechones de cabellos. Daba la espalda a la puerta con la mirada fija en la máquina.

Un poco nerviosa, la joven dejó la pequeña toalla en el respaldo de la silla y se mordió el labio inferior un tanto nerviosa. Ahora que estaban solos, pensaba que Sasuke abordaría un tema en específico: su " _relación_ ".

—¿Quieres café?

La pregunta de Sasuke la sobresalto que solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. Él nunca le dirigió mirada y aprovecho eso para darse pequeñas palmadas en sus mejillas. Ya no era una niña para comportarse de esa forma _. Cálmate Sakura… ¿a quién engaño? estoy tan nerviosa, Shannaro..._

Después de preparar un par de tazas con café, se sentaron en la mesa uno frente al otro, en completo silencio. Incluso podían escuchar el ajetreo de la aldea. Pase a que la noche asomaba desde lo alto y la luna emitía su resplandor natural, la aldea todavía seguía en movimiento.

Pero ciertamente Sakura se encontraba inquieta por la seriedad y mente ida de Sasuke. No se atrevió a preguntarle sobre sus pensamientos porque seguramente él no los compartiría con ella. La falta de confianza era una barrera que debían atravesar, o por lo menos Sasuke debía hacerlo.

—No aceptes por los dos ninguna invitación del idiota sonriente —espetó de pronto Sasuke sin mirarla, pero Sakura sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Sus gestos, el brillo de abatimiento en sus ojos y su mirada perdida eran indicios de que pensaba en su pasado, específicamente en su familia.

—Lo siento, no pensé que ellos estuvieran ahí —ella sintió la necesidad de disculparse.

—Era obvio —le interrumpió en seco. Sus ojos negros centellaron de incredulidad—, ¿qué esperabas? ¿qué estuvieran muertos como en nuestro mundo?

Sakura apretó los puños sobre la mesa y alzó el mentón. Vale, Sasuke le estaba reclamando que, por ella, él pasó un mal rato en casa de los Uchiha. Pero, ahora que lo analizaba, ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Solamente fue cortes con Charasuke después del tremendo espectáculo de la mañana.

—Pudiste desentenderte del asunto dejándome sola con Sasuke-san. Pero en vez de eso me seguiste —dijo un poco enojada, y sus miradas chocaron en un duelo de palabras.

Ante el argumento dado por Sakura, Sasuke no supo que contradecir, asique dijo lo primero que paso por su mente.

—Te seguí porqué Naruto se había ido y solo quedabas tú.

Sakura bajo los hombros, abatida por las palabras del azabache. Tuvo una pizca de esperanza que le dijera que la siguió porque se preocupaba por ella, no por la unión de permanecer en equipo por cualquier percance. Suspirando, prosiguió diciendo:

—Si hubiese sabido que te sentirías triste por ver a tu familia, no hubiese accedido.

—La tristeza es solo un lastre. Sólo me disgusto el griterío —evito el tema de las emociones y sentimientos como fuego, y Sakura se percató de ello.

¿Será que por eso evitaba el tema del beso?

—Aun así... —murmuró triste la doctora.

—No tienes que hacer todo esto Sakura, no eres nadie para hacerlo.

Sasuke no se percató de lo que dijo hasta pasado los segundos cuando noto el pesor del significado al ver el bello rostro de Sakura tornarse dolido. Quiso darse golpes en la pared por ser impulsivo con las palabras al intentar ocultar sus sentimientos, como los celos que provocaba Charasuke.

No, eso no es lo que quería decirle. Si no algo completamente diferente.

Inmediatamente Sakura cerró la boca ante las duras palabras de Sasuke. Toda ilusión de tocar el tema de su amorío se rompió en mil pedazos, juro que escucho su corazón estrujado de dolor y desilusión. ¿Qué más esperaba? Seguro él se arrepentía de haberla besado y por eso deseaba retroceder a como estaban antes.

—Eres de lo peor —gruñó Sakura levantándose de golpe intentando contener sus lágrimas. Una vez más Sasuke la lastimaba. ¿Cuánto más iba a soportarlo? —. ¡Si en verdad no valgo nada para ti, ¿por qué me besaste?! —exclamó dolida y exigiendo respuestas a cuestiones que planteaban su mente, alma y corazón.

Pero de lo que no se percató fue que agarro con la guardia baja a Sasuke, debido a eso, él no supo cómo reaccionar. Su lengua se quedó pegada al paladar y su boca completamente sellada. Incluso sus ojos perdieron emociones por la confusión.

Consternado, observó como Sakura se enderezaba en su lugar conteniendo las lágrimas, apretando los labios y puños. Lo último que vio fue su menuda espalda desaparecer rápidamente por la puerta y echa un manojo de nervios.

Solamente se quedó en compañía del café humeante e intacto que dejó ella en la mesa, tratando de calentar su corazón frío.

* * *

 _Continuará... (sino me golpean cx)_

Bueno~~~ no pude subir capitulo el viernes o ayer porque, la verdad, no me dio tiempo *llora*. Ya lo tenía listo pero me faltaba editarlo.

Este capítulo inserte interacción con Hinata, sentía la necesidad de hacer un capítulo completo de esto pero no me pareció… ¿interesante?, por lo menos no un capítulo completo que abarque esto.

Y por eso puse la escena final *gritos internos* ya se viene lo bueno. En el siguiente capítulo se cumplirá la semana que se supone que debían estar ahí pero ocurrirá algo que les impida regresas, por eso se quedaran ahí hasta tener todo resuelto. Lo que significa que tendrán más interacción con sus contrapartes.

¡Celos, muchos celos! Contando la tensión entre Sasuke y Sakura, Chara aprovechara para atacar, ¿y no sé? Muchos líos.

 _Respondiendo reviews que no pude contestar:_

 _(Aura177): ¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, tenía un poco de renuencia por la aceptación de las personalidades pero veo que no hubo ningún problema cx. Y sí, ya veremos a Sakura corresponderle un poco a Chara (contando con la tensión de esto último se podrá de color de hormiga). ¡Adiu~~~!_

 _( ): Gracias a ti por leerme 3 espero que sigas aquí hasta que termine el fic. ¡Saludos!_

 _Lovesasusaku: ¡Hola! Ciertamente no entiendo para nada el inglés cx *si qué vergüenza de persona soy* pero gracias al hermoso traductor Google puedo entender *risas* estaré checando lo que mencionaste, ¡gracias por tu observación!_

Gugugu.

¡Y!... bueno, solo avisando que empezare mi jornada escolar (¿) asique ahora sí estaré actualizando sábados o domingos, ya si me alcanza el tiempo será entre semana. Pero eso sí, no pasara entre lapsos de una semana.

¿Merezco un review? Siento que este capítulo no revelo mucho *lloro* aunque era necesario.

¡Gracias querido lector por tomarte el tiempo de leerme, poner en fav y alerta! Me emociona leer sus reviews e ideas que aportan, enserio mil gracias. También a quienes se van uniendo, no sean tímidos, acérquense no muerdo cx. Solo soy un _pandicornio_ (¿)

¿Lectores fantasmas? ¡Hola! Si tú, chico o chica, es un saludo especial para ti *da señales de vida*

Y bueno, veo que en este fic no he mencionado que tengo una cuenta de Wattpad donde también publico mis historias, bajo seudónimo, obvio, alela-chan. También tengo Facebook (quien no) bajo el mismo nombre, compartiendo memes y cuanta cosa que se me venga a la mente :v.

Ya mucha charla.

¡Nos leemos la próxima semana, pequeños saltamontes!

Alela-chan fuera.


	9. Problemas

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capítulo 9: Problemas_

* * *

 _Disclaimer correspondiente._

* * *

Sakura-hime sabía que a la hora del entrenamiento debía tener su mente concentrada en sus acciones para mejorar las técnicas, pero lo cierto era que la concentración abandono su ser desde hace unos, por Dios, no podía hacer algo correctamente porque resultaba en un miserable fallo.

Intento hacer algo tan sencillo como atinar una _shuriken_ en el blanco y fue un acto estúpido de su parte porque ni siquiera se insertó.

Deseaba fieramente sacarse de la cabeza su conciencia, limpiarla de toda emoción y no sufrir por sus equivocaciones.

Desde el día que cacheteo a Charasuke su conciencia se removía de remordimiento ante el recuerdo de la mirada desilusionada de él, la forma que se froto la parte afectada en un intento de consuelo y sus ojos negros opacarse de dolor emocional. Se arrepentía enormemente por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y lastimarlo de esa forma. Desde hace unos años no le agredía de esa forma.

Pero ahora se cuestionaba, ¿por qué tanto remordimiento? Antes no sentía esa sensación en su pecho o el dolor al saber que él no la había buscado en esos días. ¿Será que estuviese enojado por el golpe? Si era el caso, entonces debía disculparse con él…

Inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, ¿qué pensó antes? Él se buscó ese golpe por ponerla en ridículo a quien consideraba un rival. ¿Cómo iba a cargarla de esa forma tan vergonzosa? La humilló.

Aunque en el fondo de su conciencia sabía que era lo correcto disculparse con él, pero su orgullo se abría paso clamando su lugar y su mente acordaba con él.

 _Maldito orgullo._

Por un momento se preguntó porque no podía ser como su contraparte: cariñosa, comprensiva, más tranquila, habilidosa y sonreía todo el tiempo.

Se retracto de sus pensamientos tan rápido como llegaron a mente. No había espacio para nada más que entrenar y estudiar para ser la sucesora de la Quinta _Hokage_. No tenía tiempo para habladurías con Charasuke o pensamientos estúpidos. _O citas…_

Se concentro un poco al sostener sus armas y cuando iba a lanzarlas, un _ANBU_ apareció a su lado avisando que los visitantes de la otra dimensión se preparaban para partir a su mundo.

Aquella noticia le alegro la mañana. Por fin esas personas ya no perturbarían su paz, desde que llegaron los problemas veían como lluvia, y el ver marcharse era algo digo que ver.

"/"/"

Sasuke deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo avanzará rápido y que Naruto terminará de parlotear un sin fin de cosas, y obtener, aunque sea una mirada por parte de Sakura.

Desde que hizo " _la idiotez de la semana_ " Sakura se mantenía distante a su presencia, solía ir con Naruto a _Ichiraku_ y volvían al atardecer, ella se bañaba y acostaba para repetir el proceso al día siguiente. Lo evitaba como un vagabundo —que irónico—. Esos fueron los últimos cuatro días en ese mundo. Y vaya que se alegraba infinitamente en largarse de allí, no soportaba el lugar, y la situación cual el mismo se sometió por ser un estúpido sin conciencia.

Una vez en su propio mundo arreglaría las cosas. Hablaría francamente con Sakura haciéndole saber que era importante para él, no quería perderla por sus estupideces —no era Charasuke para que ocurriera eso—.

Desplazo su mirada al frente notando como Charasuke mantenía una mirada llena de tristeza dirigida a Sakura, y Menma permanecía sereno, un poco a su derecha Tsunade y Shizune esperaban algo.

—Es hora de irnos —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa—. Les agradezco que nos hayan ayudado —hizo una reverencia a la _Hokage_.

—Todo sea por ustedes, vayan con bien —deseo Tsunade con voz impasible.

—Espero volver a vernos algún día gatita —expresó Charasuke sus sentimientos regalándole una rosa y una sonrisa triste. Sakura, envuelta en ternura, aceptó la rosa y le brindo un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida.

Charasuke sonrió radiante cuando Sakura se separó de él agitando su mano. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pasar más tiempo con ella y convencerla de que se quedará en su mundo, pero el universo estaba en su contra y se la llevaba. Tal vez era una señal de que debía esforzarse más para ser digno de Sakura-hime.

 _Primero muerto ante de ver nuevamente al idiota sonriente_ pensó sardónico Sasuke enfocando su vista al frente para abrir el portal.

No se molestó en despedirse de nadie, pero cuando vio la acción de Sakura hacia su contraparte, tuvo ganas de apartarlos y atravesarle un _Chidori_ a Charasuke. Sin embargo, controló a tiempo sus impulsos asesinos y cerró los ojos soltando el aire contenido. ¿Qué importaba soportar unos segundos más? Jamás lo volvería a ver.

—Veo que por fin se van —la voz de Sakura-hime llego a oídos de todos. Y la vieron surgir por los caminos del bosque con una expresión de satisfacción— y dejaran de ser unos entrometidos en nuestro mundo —por un momento los miró con mofa hasta que su vista viajo a las manos de la joven doctora que sostenía una rosa. _Esa rosa… dada por Charasuke._ Por un momento sintió un retorcijón en el estomagó que no supo identificar.

Sakura bufo conteniéndose en estamparle su puño en la cara, se quedaría con las ganas de hacerlo, pero por lo menos se llevaba la satisfacción de haberla retado a un duelo.

—¡Adiós Sakura-hime, Chara-teme, Menma! —se despidió Naruto a gritos—. ¡Y vieja, por favor, aumente la aportación en los puestos de _Ramen_ , es un gran prospecto de proyecto dattebayo!

—¡No le faltes al respeto a Tsunade-sama! —rugió malhumorada Shizune desde su lugar, su mirada expresó furia contenida.

Naruto sonrió nervioso mientras se arrimaba a un lado de Sasuke viendo como el portal se abría en unos segundos. Era hora de volver a su mundo.

—Por fin veré a Hinata-chan —dijo feliz Naruto.

—Cállate y entra —espetó Sasuke sin mirarlo, más bien se concentraba en mantener abierto el portal, pero cuando Naruto se acercó a su lado, rápidamente sacó su katana marcando un arco al frente justo en el momento que aparecía un par de _kunais_ procedentes del portal.

Naruto y Sasuke retrocedieron hasta quedar a la altura de Sakura, los tres observaron, intrigados, como del portal surgía el hombre con el que lucharon junto a sus compañeros. Ahora no portaban sus capuchas dejando al aire sus rostros, sobre todo los ojos miel expresando frialdad y odio hasta Sasuke.

—Se tardaron en abrir el portal, pensé que habían muerto —reclamó Hotaru a sus enemigos. Observó a las contrapartes de su mundo y reparo especialmente por la presencia defensiva de Charasuke que tenía activado el _Sharingan_ —. ¡Mira nada mas, tenemos a otro Uchiha por aquí! ¿Qué se siente ya no ser el último de tu clan, Sasuke? —se dirigió a Sasuke, que, en ese momento, activo el _Sharingan_ y su rostro no expresó nada.

Sin embargo, las palabras hicieron eco dentro de la mente de Charasuke, que no sabía si la interpretación era la correcta, ¿el único Uchiha del Clan? Imposible, ellos eran fuertes, era inimaginable que Sasuke fuese el único Uchiha con vida. De seguro se trataba de una equivocación.

—¡Un momento! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Sakura-hime al igual que Charasuke y Menma estaba en guardia ante cualquier movimiento de los visitantes.

—Son la razón por el cual caímos en esta dimensión —gruñó Sakura ajustándose los guantes preparándose para una batalla.

—¡Oh! ¿Sigues junto al Uchiha Vengador, preciosa? —Hotaru se rió sin gracia—. Pase a ser una excelente mujer estas contaminándote de la mierda que es él. ¿Cómo se siente ser tocada por las manos de un asesino despiadado? ¡Dime! —el joven, de repente, grito alterado mientras el portal a sus espaldas se desvanecía.

Sakura no respondió a su pregunta cual lo altero visiblemente.

—¿Cuál es su propósito se seguirnos? —cuestionó Naruto sin perder la compostura.

—Ya lo dije antes: queremos que su cabeza rodé por el suelo —Hotaru apunto deliberadamente a Sasuke con una expresión gélida—. Ustedes solo conocen al Uchiha impasible e indiferente, ¡no al asesino despiadado! —termino por gritar.

—Basta de charlas —espetó Sasuke acercándose de unos pasos rápidos a Hotaru, la mano que sostenía la katana fue envuelta en electricidad e iba directo a su corazón. Acabaría el problema de una vez por todas.

Empero, Hotaru fue un poco más rápido y esquivo la hoja cargada de electricidad, sus compañeros salieron en su defensa y fueron atravesados brutalmente por el arma mortal y perecían. Sus ojos miel observaron una vez más como Sasuke asesinaba a sus amigos frente a él y no podía hacer nada al respecto, no por el momento.

Hizo sellos rápidos cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente de Sasuke.

—¡Elemento Hielo: Picos de Hielo! —Hotaru apoyo las manos en el suelo y se ahí emergieron un sin fin de picos de hielo, se dirigían sin control a los _Shinobis_.

—¡Todos atrás! —exclamó Tsunade retrocedieron a grandes pasos, los demás no dudaron en seguir su orden, incluso treparon a los árboles para evitar ser víctimas del _jutsu_ , y pronto pensaron en contrarrestar la técnica.

En cambio, Sasuke corto los picos a medida que avanzaba velozmente del otro lado, y una vez llegado al punto, se percató que Hotaru había escapado.

—Maldición —gruñó por debajo. Su presa se había escabullido.

Sus amigos se acercaron a los pocos segundos, ambos preocupados por la situación cual había surgido. En sí, que Hotaru estuviese en esa dimensión complicaba las cosas, él podría atentar contra el clan Uchiha de ese mundo, y los tres estaban conscientes de ello.

—¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? —exigió saber Sakura-hime cuando los tres visitantes se acercaron a ellos.

—Ese tipo fue quien nos atacó e inyecto veneno en nuestros canales de chakra —dijo Naruto seriamente, cosa que alertó un poco a Charasuke y Sakura-hime, pocas veces veían al rubio tan serio.

—Lo sentimos Tsunade-sama, hemos complicado las cosas al cederle el paso —Sakura se inclinó a la _Hokage_ pidiendo perdón por la situación—. Pero nosotros solucionaremos este problema, debemos ir tras ese tipo antes de que lastime a las personas de aquí.

—No es su culpa. No previmos este movimiento —dijo comprensiva Tsunade ajustándose los lentes—. Lo cierto es que representa un problema para la aldea. Si ese hombre está empeñado a atacarlos, tarde o temprano los buscará de nuevo. Así que enviaré a Akatsuki para lo atrapen y puedan llevárselo a su dimensión. Hasta entonces, será mejor que se queden en la aldea.

—¿Eh? —es lo que atino a decir la doctora, consternada. ¿Quedarse hasta que Hotaru fuera capturado? Era muy riesgoso… y lo decía por otros aspectos personales. Pues tendría que soportar la presencia de Sasuke en el mismo lugar, y ahora lo único que deseaba era estar lejos de él para acomodar sus pensamientos.

—¡Se quedarán por más tiempo! —dijo entusiasmado Charasuke, y girándose a Sakura-hime, le preguntó—: ¿no es fantástico gatita-chan?

—¿Fantástico? ¡Ja! Más bien una tortura –espeto totalmente irritada Sakura-hime. Y ella había pensado que se libraría del trío.

Y casualmente compartía el mismo pensamiento con Sasuke, quien solo pudo chasquear la lengua por ver frustrados sus planes.

Y Menma, bueno, a él le dio igual. No le afectaba en nada la presencia de ese trío.

—¡Genial! Tendré más tiempo para probar los sabores de _Ramen_ en este mundo —se maravilló Naruto sonriendo como un idiota al imaginarse un montón de sabores explotando en su boca.

—Qué problema. Debería reprenderlos, no apoyarlos —clamó Shizune con disgusto por la bondad de la Hokage. No tenía un mínimo agrado por ese trío.

—Como Hokage es mi deber cuidar de ellos. La Tsunade de su mundo haría lo mismo si uno de los nuestro pasará por la misma situación —dijo optimista la _Hokage_ mirando a ambos equipos hablar entre sí, claro que con choques —como las miradas letales que se lanzaban Sasuke y Sakura-hime— o la indiferencia de Menma hacia ellos.

—Oh, me quedé con una duda..., Sasuke, ¿por qué dijo que eras el único del clan Uchiha? —exigió saber Charasuke mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos negros esperando por una respuesta que sabía que no le iba agradar.

El Uchiha Vengador solamente emitió un sonido con su garganta. No esperaba esa clase de pregunta de ese idiota sonriente. ¿No era suficiente con hacerlo sufrir con su familia alterna?

Nerviosa, Sakura se mordió el labio inferior a sabiendas que precisamente ese tema no era de agradó para Sasuke y no lo hablaba con libertad, es más, lo evitaba como plaga. Incluso Naruto lo sabía, por eso manos ambos empezaron a parlotear entre sí tratando de dejar el tema en el olvido.

Pero como siempre, Sasuke no apoyo sus tarugadas y terminó por hablar.

—En mi mundo, todo el clan Uchiha está muerto. Incluso mi familia —espetó con frialdad impresionando a los demás por un dato tan impactante. Es sabido que el clan Uchiha eran poderosos por el Sharingan, ya sea en cualquier mundo.

—¿Qué? —Charasuke no cabía del asombro. No podía imaginar un mundo donde su única y apreciada familia estuviese muerta, y él estando solo. Entonces comprendió un poco la actitud de Sasuke, tan frívolo y aislado.

Al igual, Sakura-hime tenía apretada la mandíbula ante la noticia.

—¿Cómo murieron? —se atrevió a preguntar Menma al saber que Charasuke no tendría la fuerzas para formular esa pregunta.

Sasuke desvío la mirada antes de proseguir.

—Itachi mato a todo el clan cuando yo tenía ocho años –soltó de sopetón acompañado de una mirada vacía dirigida a la nada— y después yo lo mate a él como venganza.

Para los _Shinobis_ de esa dimisión, era información difícil de asimilar. El que Itachi haya matado a su propio clan dejando solo a un pequeño Sasuke, y posteriormente este matará a su hermano como venganza de su acción, sin duda alguna, una noticia impactante para Charasuke cual tenía digerir poco a poco.

Entonces, ¿por qué los ojos de Sasuke reflejaban cierto arrepentimiento al mencionar la muerte de su hermano? Debería estar satisfecho de que cumplió su anhelada venganza, dejando por detrás el amor fraternal, ¿no?

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _¿Pensaron que se iban a su casa? ¡Pues no! Todavía falta ver los celos de Sasuke y Sakura-hime, la convivencia de los nueve novatos en ese mundo y Sasuke borracho *risas*. Ya verán cómo seguirán las cosas de aquí en adelante._

 _Gugugu, no actualice ayer porque me agarré a ver un maratón de películas después de terminar mi tarea :´v ¿Qué clase de persona soy? *risas*_

 _En fin, contesto reviews anónimos, y los que no puedo contestar:_

 _ **(**_ _Aura117_ _ **): Concuerdo contigo, Sasuke la regó y bien bonito *risas* ahora tendrá que sufrir lentamente las consecuencias de sus torpes actos. No sean muy duras con el *risas porque lo someto a estas situaciones* ¡Sasuke vagabundo! Me mató eso cx. ¡Saludos!**_

 _Y bueno~~~ espero que haya sido un poco entretenido. ¿Merezco un review?_

 _¡Gracias por su apoyo! Nos leemos la próxima semana._

 _Alela-chan fuera :v_


	10. Desilusión amorosa

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capítulo 10: Desilusión amorosa_

* * *

 _Disclaimer correspondiente._

* * *

 _Me disculpo de antemano por el retraso, la recompensa: el capítulo es el doble de largo._

* * *

El cielo nublado era signo de que pronto llovería sobre _Konoha_ , las nubes grises avanzaban lentamente sobre la aldea trayendo consigo una pequeña llovizna, advirtiendo sutilmente a los aldeanos de parar espontáneamente sus actividades y acurrucarse en sus hogares.

Normalmente la aldea estaría en bulla, pero como la lluvia llegó pronto, no les dio tiempo más que llegar a sus casas y tomar las medidas necesarias para pasar el frío. Pues la entrada a otoño era un tanto dura para todos.

Y Sakura no era la excepción. Regresaba del mercado con un par de bolsas llenas de víveres para sobrevivir con comida decente —y no el _ramen_ instantáneo de Naruto—. Juraba que, si ella no cocinaba algo, Naruto viviría base a comida instantánea —situación inevitable— y Sasuke, por no pararse en la cocina era capaz de comer rocas.

Su cuerpo se tensó ante la imagen de Sasuke en su mente. Aún seguía disgustada por sus últimas palabras dirigidas, lo que la semana que transcurrió fue incomoda pues él no se había dignado en disculparse con ella. Vale, que de la boca de Uchiha Sasuke saliera de nuevo un " _lo siento_ " era un milagro que ni el mismísimo Dios podía conceder. Pero le bastaba con saber que no fue su intención decirle cosas crueles.

Seguía preguntándose si era correcto seguir esperando algo de Sasuke, es como si toda la confianza, el empeño y las caminatas y el beso hubiesen quedado en el olvido. No había un progreso y se estaba cansando de avanzar y que Sasuke retrocediera considerablemente.

Mejor debía hacerle caso a uno de sus diversos pretendientes y seguir con su vida. A veces deseaba hacerlo, pero el amor que sentía por Sasuke era más fuerte que dolía horrible, tanto que quemaba su pecho, se ahogaba en desesperación.

—¿Es un don o una maldición? —se preguntó en voz alta, pensativa.

—¿Qué cosa gatita?

La voz de Charasuke la sorprendió visiblemente y soltó las bolsas de sus manos que terminaron en el suelo. Lo enfoco con la mirada observando como él se inclinaba a recoger las cosas que rodaron por el suelo. Pronto reaccionó y se agacho para ayudarle.

—Perdona por asustarte, no era mi intención —Charasuke tomó al mismo tiempo una lata provocando un roce de mano. Le sonrió de lado cuando noto un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura, le gustaba saber que no le era indiferente.

—No te preocupes Sasuke-san, iba un poco distraída —se excusó ella terminando de recoger las cosas y se incorporó con las bolsas en las manos–. Gracias por la ayuda.

Charasuke se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado, su rostro se iluminó cuando vio tomates en una de las bolsas.

—¿No te molesta si me regalas un tomate? —preguntó ilusionado.

Extrañada, la joven lo miró interrogante y luego la bolsa.

—¿Un tomate?

—Es que encantan los tomates.

—Así que también te gustan —comento Sakura removiendo la bolsa en busca de la rojiza verdura.

—¿Te refieres que tengo los mismos gustos que el amargado? —preguntó el azabache sin interés, su rostro cambió cuando acepto el tomate que Sakura le ofreció.

La doctora sonrió divertida al escucharlo llamar a Sasuke "amargado". En el tiempo que convivió con Charasuke, era un tipo carismático, hablador y coqueto, pero en ocasiones podía ser igual de serio que Sasuke, y otras veces se mostraba desinteresado a su manera. Al parecer Sasuke no era un tema de interés.

—Tienen gustos similares.

—Pero somos totalmente diferentes —aseguró el Uchiha acercándose repentinamente a ella quedando muy cerca de su rostro. Tal acción provocó nerviosismo en Sakura pues su mente aún no procesaba que Charasuke, aunque tuviese la misma cara que Sasuke, era alguien totalmente diferente—. Él es un amargado sin remedio y aburrido con delirios de vagabundo. Una babosa sería más interesante.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante la descripción de Charasuke. Se notaba que tampoco le agradaba su contraparte.

—En cambio yo soy todo carismático. ¿Cuándo él te ha hecho sonreír?

La sonrisa de Sakura despareció ante la incómoda pregunta recordando los momentos que estuvieron juntos. Pero no dejo que la situación la superara.

—¿No estás de guardia? —preguntó inesperadamente al verlo vestido con ropa civil, solamente llevaba una camisa manga corta de color blanca con el emblema Uchiha, junto a un pantalón de algodón negro y unas botas. Sus accesorios como los aretes, pulseras y collar seguían en el mismo lugar.

—Es mi día de libre. Iba a comprar algunos dangos para Itachi. ¿Te gusta lo dulce? Podría invitarte unos.

Sakura se sorprendió ligeramente por la ocurrente y repentina invitación de Charasuke. Pensó que tal vez no sería mala idea en aceptar ir por esos dangos, necesitaba un momento de paz estando lejos de sus calamidades y confusiones.

—Está bien.

Vio como la sonrisa de Charasuke se extendía en su rostro mostrando su dentadura perfecta. En el fondo se preguntó cuando Sasuke mostraría esa clase de sonrisas o por lo menos un mínimo interés en ella, o más bien en su compañía. Porque cuando estaban juntos él solamente estaba serio. ¿No podía sonreír como Charasuke?

Ambos sintieron diversas gotas impactar en la cabeza, alzando la mirada al cielo, observaron la nube gris sobre ellos. Pronto se soltaría el aguacero.

—Debemos apresurarnos si no queremos ser víctimas del agua —opinó Charasuke sin bajar la mirada.

—Hum... Solo iré a dejar las compras al departamento —aviso Sakura señalando las bolsas y Charasuke le propuso acompañarla hasta ahí. Y se ofreció a cargar las bolsas por el cual Sakura no pudo negarse.

—¡Oye, hermano! —la voz de Itachi se escuchó cerca. Venía de un puesto de enfrente, su sonrisa era igual a la de Charasuke–. ¿En qué te distraes ahora? Estaba esperándote.

—Me encontré con la gatita —se excusó el pelinegro señalando con la mirada a Sakura, esta mostró una sonrisa nerviosa ante la aparición de Itachi.

—Hola Sakura, pensé que habían regresado a su mundo —expresó sorprendido el Uchiha mayor.

—Hubo algunas complicaciones y nos quedaremos más tiempo —afirmó la pelirrosa esbozando una ligera sonrisa. El Itachi de ese mundo se veía tranquilo y sereno, se preguntó si así hubiese sido la vida del Clan Uchiha en su mundo si estuvieran con vida.

—¿Entonces mi hermano alterno y tú podrían ir a cenar? —preguntó ilusionado el mayor, pareciera que sus ojos brillaban de alegría. Escuchó el bufido de su hermano menor y vio su rostro de inconformidad.

—No queremos causar molestias... —empezó a decir la pelirrosa, tímida al recordar que no debía aceptar invitación de ellos para Sasuke. No deseaba discutir nuevamente con él.

—Para nada. No es... –Itachi mantenía una sonrisa alegre, y de repente se vio agarrando las pesada bolsas que cargaba Charasuke. Parpadeo varias veces preguntándose cuando fue que llegaron ahí—. Ah... ¿Y esto es...? —los miro con duda.

—Haz el favor de llevar esto a donde se está quedando la gatita —la sonrisa de Charasuke era de triunfo al ver frustrado la invitación para cenar—. Te veo en casa, _aniki_ —le guiño el ojo y se despidió de él haciendo un ademán con los dedos, luego tomó la muñeca de Sakura la jaló para alejarse de su hermano.

—¡Pero no sé dónde está el departamento! —exclamó Itachi con las manos alrededor de su boca simulando una bocina.

—¡Preguntando se llega a _Suna_! —le contesto a gritos Charasuke desde lo lejos.

Resignado, Itachi observó cómo ese par se alejaba de él a toda prisa, pues Charasuke jalaba a una tímida y sonrojada pelirrosa por las calles. Y la sonrisa que esbozaba él desprendía alegría y desdicha.

Su mirada se tornó seria al percatarse que su hermano estaba enfocando sus ojos en la linda y tímida doctora, dejando en el olvido a Sakura-hime, estaba tan impresionado e inverso en ello que no se daba cuenta que estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos.

—Ah... ¿Qué más da? Creo que tengo que intervenir un poco —murmuró para sí empezando a caminar sin rumbo. Iría a la oficina del _Hokage_ para preguntarle en donde se quedaban los visitantes.

Arrastraba los pies y murmuraba unas cuantas palabras intangibles, el pesor de las bolsas pasaba de factura y fue cuando se preguntó por su contenido, pareciera que eran piedras. Afortunadamente no tuvo que caminar mucho pues pronto capto una cabellera rubia sentado en uno de los puestos de _Ichiraku._

— _Le preguntaré a Menma si sabe dónde es_ —pensó aliviado, arrastro las bolsas poniendo todo su esfuerzo en llegar a la meta.

Cansado, llegó a su destino dejando dramáticamente las bolsas en el suelo. Esbozo una sonrisa mientras llamaba a Menma, pero su gesto se congeló al ver al rubio frente a él, o más bien, el cómo se veía.

El joven rubio comía desesperadamente como si no hubiese probado alimento en días, la manera impresionante de ingerir los fideos... Que no respiraba siquiera, sus mejillas parecían los de una ardilla y la mirada que le dedico fue... indescriptible.

—Por Dios... Esto no es para nada hermoso —murmuró con una mirada perturbada, pronto tuvo inmensas ganas de vomitar y salió despavorido del puesto gritando como un niño asustado.

Mientras tanto Naruto se preguntó vagamente quien habría sido el hombre que se paró frente suyo. Le restó importancia al acontecimiento y siguió comiendo efusivamente. No había tiempo que desperdiciar para probar los diferentes tipos de _ramen_.

"/"/"

En el dicho departamento, Sasuke daba vueltas en un mismo lugar preguntándose por el paradero de Sakura, pues al fijarse por la ventana podía ver que estaba entrando el atardecer de una forma sombría. Y ella había salido un poco después del mediodía. ¿En que estará perdiendo el tiempo?

Desde su discusión, Sakura solo le dirigía la palabra si era estrictamente necesario, cosa que no le agradaba para nada. Pareciera que lo ignoraba por todos los medios. Le repudia verla sonreírle a otros mientras que él recibía su desprecio. ¿Qué hizo para merecerlo?

 _No seas idiota Uchiha, lo sabes perfectamente_ , pensó para sí. Se arrepentía de haberle hablando de esa forma, pero su orgullo le impedía pedir disculpas. ¿Cuándo sería el día que decidiera hacer las cosas bien?

Escucho el timbre de la puerta y se dirigió al recibidor, no espero encontrarse con un cansando Itachi sonriéndole alegre.

Lo que le faltaba, Itachi frente a su puerta. ¿Su día no podía empeorar más?

—Hola hermano alterno.

—Hmp.

—Tan hablador como siempre —se burló el mayor ante la seca respuesta de Sasuke—. Bueno, vine a dejar estas bolsas, Sakura me pidió el favor —aclaró al ver que Sasuke alzaba una ceja expectante y fruncía el ceño.

—¿Y dónde está ella?

—La última vez que la vi iba con mi hermano por unos dangos —soltó aparentando desinterés, pero noto como la mandíbula de Sasuke se apretaba en unos segundos y su ceño se marcó más. Al igual que formó un puño con su mano y gruñó por debajo.

Sasuke le permitió la entrada para que dejará las bolsas en la cocina y se marchara, pero las intenciones de Itachi eran otras.

El mayor se sentó en una de las sillas soltando un suspiro y una sonrisa, vio como Sasuke dejaba de caminar para mirarlo con expectante, prácticamente lo corría con la mirada, cosa que le causo gracia.

—Solo quiero conocer un poco a mi hermano alterno —avisó Itachi.

—No soy tu hermano —las palabras salieron acidas de su boca—. Lárgate.

—Entonces es cierto me odias, o al Itachi de tu mundo porqué mató al clan ¿o me equivoco? —cuestionó inesperadamente el mayor pasando a una mirada seria.

Sasuke lo miró por otros largos segundos y desvió sus ojos esperando no contestar la pregunta. No le sorprendía que Itachi supiera aquello, de seguro Charasuke no podía digerir solo la noticia que se los contó a su familia. Rencor nació en su corazón al darse cuenta de que ese idiota tenía un lugar cual acudir cuando no podía consigo mismo.

—No te odio.

—¿Entonces por qué nos evitas?

—Es un asunto que no te concierne —dictó a la defensiva el azabache menor, y nuevamente lo invitó a retirarse con la mirada

Resignado, Itachi se incorporó de su asiento a sabiendas que ni podía forzar a Sasuke para hablar, seguiría insistiendo hasta que él se lo diga.

—Tengo otra pregunta —Itachi recordó uno de los motivos por el cual se esmeró en llegar al departamento—. Quieres a Sakura, ¿verdad?

Otra pregunta que tomó desprevenido a Sasuke, emitió un sonido con la garganta y su espalda se tensó notoriamente. Su mirada era tan obvia que no hubo necesidad de emitir palabras.

—Entonces deberías hacer algo al respecto —sentencio seriamente Itachi—. Mi hermano intenta cortejarla, pienso que como ella no lo ignora se siente a gusto. Está confundiendo sus sentimientos por Sakura-hime, y por lo que vi hoy… a la Sakura de tu mundo no le importa porque igual se siente bien.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —la boca de Sasuke formulo esa pregunta. Sus pensamientos empezaron una revolución en su cabeza al saber que las probabilidades de perder a Sakura aumentaban.

—Mi deseo es que ambos sean felices con quienes les corresponde —dijo Itachi mostrando una sonrisa confiada y serena.

La imagen permaneció en la mente de Sasuke incluso después de que Itachi partiera de departamento, quedó en la soledad y negrura de la noche, pudo notar cierta luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana, al parecer las nubes se había dispersado del cielo nocturno dejando a la vista la luna y las estrellas. Incluso en otras dimensiones, Itachi se preocupaba por él.

¿Qué debía hacer? El idiota sonriente estaba cortejando a _**SU**_ Sakura, detrás de ella como una abeja en busca de miel. Y es que, demonios, Sakura literalmente lo era, pues su personalidad dulce y a la vez determinante atraía a muchos, y por no decir su belleza natural… pero confiaba en sus sentimientos, era bien sabido que Sakura lo amaba a él.

Nadie le quitaba fácilmente sus sentimientos y ella no podía ignorarlos para siempre. Entonces… ¿Qué hacía con Charasuke? No debía dejar que sus celos domaran sobre su mente, mantener la calma era la mejor forma… respirar profundo y soltar suavemente el aire.

Y sus esfuerzos se fueron al carajo cuando Sakura apareció por la puerta del departamento sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez en esos días que la veía sonreír de esa forma, y fue provocando por su contraparte… no por él.

No soporto que Sakura solo le dirigiera una mirada de reconocimiento y se adentrara a la cocina para preparar la cena, eso fue lo que rompió su barrera de tolerancia. Adentrándose a la cocina, le pregunto con voz de terciopelo que en donde estuvo.

—No es de tu incumbencia —protestó parcamente Sakura sin mirarlo, estaba más concentrada en buscar lo necesario para cocinar.

—Lo es porque estabas con el idiota sonriente —espetó enojado Sasuke acercándose a ella, por instinto, la joven lo encaró de frente cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y qué? No tiene nada de malo estar con él —dijo ella mordaz. Sasuke no tenía derecho a reclamarle cuando él mismo le aclaró que no se entrometiera en sus asuntos.

—Lo es porqué tiene otras intenciones contigo, no por algo es un _playboy_ —aseveró él intentando convencerla.

—¿Y si es así qué? No tienes el derecho de reclamarme, tú y yo no somos nada —lo último que salió de su boca fue con amargura, sus ojos eran un libro abierto para Sasuke, siempre le resultaba fácil leer sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos.

—Parece que olvidas fácilmente el beso —formuló apenas él con enojo contenido y escuchó un jadeo por parte de la joven.

—¡Eres un cretino! —exclamó ella con las mejillas rojas por la furia—. ¿Cómo puedes reclamarme del beso cuando tú no tuviste el valor en responder mi pregunta? —sus ojos amenazaban con humedecerse.

—La situación era distinta.

—¡Para nada es distinto! ¡Al final nos lleva al beso! —le reclamó y pareció serenarse un poco después de gritarle, el descargar su frustración a gritos le hizo bien.

—Pero cuando estás con él no te importo —gruñó frustrado el Uchiha, le dolió saber que Sakura ignoraba sus sentimientos hacía el.

La boca de Sakura se abrió para responderle, pero su mente tuvo un rayo de lucidez al ver el rostro de Sasuke contraído de disgusto cuando se refería a Charasuke y ella, sus reclamos, el ceño fruncido. Abrió los ojos de par en par al llegar a una conclusión óptica.

—¿Acaso tú… estás celoso de Sasuke-san? —preguntó impactada la _kunoichi_ mirándolo fijamente, esperando su reacción.

Sasuke no vario de expresión ocultando muy bien sus emociones, el hecho que Sakura descubriera de donde surgió sus reclamos no le hizo nada bien. _¿Celoso del idiota sonriente?_

—¿Debería? —cuestionó él con su voz gruesa y los ojos entrecerrados.

—Esa cuestión es solo tuya —Sakura bufó rendida ente la falta de sinceridad de Sasuke, no iba a soportar sus desplantes y esos insensibles tratos—. ¿Sabes qué? Me importa poco si lo estás o no, porque no debería interesarte si estoy con Sasuke-san.

—¿Qué? —la incredulidad marco el rostro de Sasuke.

—Él es mejor que tú porqué sabe cómo tratar a una mujer —espetó Sakura cerrando los ojos y dándole la espalda. Su lengua se movió por si sola diciéndole lo que pensaba porque ya estaba cansándose de la actitud renuente de Sasuke.

Un golpe en el orgullo ocasionó que Sasuke quedará estupefacto, asimilando los pensamientos de Sakura agrupándose en su mente. Su corazón se estruja dolorosamente y lo único que pensó fue que no deseaba que Sakura tuviera ese concepto de su persona.

La tomó del brazo obligándola a mirarlo de frente y sin darle tiempo protestar, estampo sus labios ferozmente con los de ella, le daría razones para decir que él era mejor que ese idiota sonriente.

Tal acción causo asombró en la Haruno, que al sentir los tibios labios de Sasuke moverse contra los suyos, toda replica murió en su garganta y su mente quedó estática al igual que su cuerpo. No sabía cómo debía reaccionar, fue hasta que sintió su mano en la cintura, empezó a corresponder el beso torpemente por el nerviosismo.

Ella paso sus manos por el cuello del azabache atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, y el beso empezó a desencadenar las respiraciones erráticas de ambos, el deseo de juntarse y fundirse en sus pieles, pues al morderse los labios con los ojos cerrados, y mover magistralmente sus lenguas, llamaban a sus más recoditos deseos y ocultos en sus corazones.

Abriendo los ojos, Sasuke separó sus labios al sentir calor a su alrededor, la respiración entrecortada choco en el rostro de Sakura, quien tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el frenético beso y la misma situación. Trago grueso pasando saliva creyendo que el momento fue intenso y unos de los mejores.

—Ahora sabes que beso mejor que el idiota sonriente —sentenció Sasuke alejándose unos pasos sin dejar de mirarla. Fue espectador de como el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de Sakura empezaban a opacarse por la desilusión y terror, su sonrisa desvanecida por él.

Sakura se tocó los labios mientras sus ojos amenazaban en derramar lágrimas, ¿más de las que estaban permitidas? Creyó que Sasuke la había besado porque le nacía del alma, porque lo deseaba. Pero pronto tomo en cuenta que hirió su orgullo y quiso demostrarse que podía ser mejor que Charasuke robándole un beso por despecho, para restaurar su ego.

Su cuerpo tembló de rabia y enojo, ¿Cómo pudo caer en su juego? Sasuke era una persona cruel que no le importaba lastimar a sus seres queridos. ¿Por qué ella? Solo cometía el error de amarlo hasta el alma. Pensó que él la quería ¿si quiera pensó que lastimaría su corazón ante su acto impulsivo? Quien ama no hiere, y Sasuke lo había estado haciendo desde siempre.

" _¿Cuándo él te ha hecho sonreír?",_ pocas veces, pero hay más dolor.

—Tú… —murmuró Sakura intentando no llorar.

—Solo demostré ser mejor que él.

Los labios de Sakura se crisparon y no soporto su mirada serena cuando ella estaba alterada y con los nervios destrozados. Sus palabras calaron en su mente y el siguiente movimiento fue impredecible para ambos.

Cuando Sasuke se percató, tenía su cabeza ladeada a un lado con un ardor en la mejilla derecha, su respiración se cortó al percatarse que Sakura le había dado una cachetada, juró que le dolió el corazón al verla frente a él sufriendo por sus acciones.

—¡Eres de lo peor, Uchiha! —grito ella envuelta en llanto y salió corriendo de la cocina hasta la habitación donde se encerró por el resto de la noche.

Y Sasuke se dejó caer en el suelo pasmado por los acontecimientos, sobándose la mejilla porque la culpa empezó a carcomerle por dentro. ¿Por qué la lastimaba innecesariamente? Solamente la quería con locura, pero la hería por sus celos.

"/"/"

Sakura-hime estaba frustrada con todo mundo, su mal humor recaía desde la mañana y nadie a su alrededor llegó a soportarla durante el día, ni ella misma lo hacía. ¡Y todo por el estúpido de Charasuke!

Cuando lo vio en la mañana en un puesto de flores consiguiendo sus "bellísimas" rosas, lo ignoró por completo, pero escuchó accidentalmente decirle a Ino que era para una persona especial y esperaba que fuesen las más fresas.

En ese momento pensó que Charasuke de nuevo estaría detrás de ella insistiéndole en tener cita mientras le regalaba una de sus rosas. No supo porque, pero no le desagrado por completo, y ese pensamiento la llevó a golpearse así misma porque era incoherente.

Estuvo todo el día esperando la dichosa invitación de él, fingió no interesarle el hecho que no apareció frente a ella como siempre; fue hasta ese momento que iba de regreso a los campos de entrenamiento donde lo vio en el puesto de dangos, platicando acomedidamente con su contraparte, la molesta doctora. Ambos se reían y la pasaban bien. Y sus nervios colapsaron cuando le vio entregarle una rosa, la misma que había comprado con Ino.

Su enojo estalló en ira y gruñó fuertemente mientras se alejaba del lugar, sintiendo retorcijones en el estómago por la imagen en su cabeza, ese par juntos… no, imposible. Esa mujer regresaría a su mundo una vez que _Akatsuki_ atrapará al hombre que se escapó. Charasuke no podía ser estúpido.

Mientras caminaba en la negrura de la noche, por una calle alumbrado apenas por faroles, chocó con un cuerpo justo debajo de uno y estuvo tentada a disculparse, pero se encontró con la mirada serena de Charasuke y su boca se abrió por si sola.

—Fíjate por donde caminas, Charasuke —espetó ella alejándose de él, desvió la mirada al ver atisbos de resignación en los ojos negros de él.

—Lo haré para la próxima vez —afirmó el azabache dedicándole una sonrisa débil, metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos delanteros, empezó a caminar por el lado contrario.

La Haruno quedó totalmente sorprendida por su actitud tan serena y el hecho que no haya revoloteado a su alrededor en busca de su atención. Frunciendo el ceño, se dijo que no le importaba su repentino cambio de actitud, pero sus impulsos la llevaron a otra parte.

—¿Qué, ya no me pedirás una cita? —preguntó prepotente cruzándose de brazos.

Charasuke se detuvo en secó, pareció dudar en darse la vuelta, pero al final lo hizo, y la miro con las cejas alzadas desde su lugar.

—Pensé que eso te molestaba —respondió él.

—Si, me molesta.

—Entonces no entiendo porque me lo preguntas —y era cierto, Charasuke no comprendía su actitud.

—Para ya no mentalizar el cómo rechazarte —dijo ella de forma automática, y pronto se arrepintió al ver los ojos decaídos de Charasuke y la desilusión en su rostro.

—Vaya, eso fue cruel —soltó una pequeña risa afloró en los labios del Uchiha.

El silencio los envolvió una vez más y Sakura-hime se removió en su ligar ante lo incomodo que era la situación. En realidad, lo que dijo no paso por su mente, porque su corazón deseaba otra cosa, pero el orgullo protestaba y negaba que sentía interés por él.

—Ya no te molestaré más, Sakura.

Su nombre en los labios de él sonaba endemoniadamente atrayente, después de tanto tiempo la llamaba así. Su corazón se aceleró cuando él alzó su mirada negra para mirarla con resignación y dolor.

—Comprendí que mis sentimientos hacia ti jamás serán correspondidos, así que puedas sentirte aliviada de mis invitaciones —se acercó a ella sacando una flor "de-quien-sabe-donde" y se la puso sobre sus manos. Era la primera vez que se la daba sin esperar a ser recibida—. Sé feliz y cumple tu sueño de ser _Hokage_ , no seré una distracción.

Sakura-hime observó como él la miraba por unos segundos, como si esperaba que ella lo detuviera de sí mismo, pero no ocurrió porque ella mantuvo la boca cerrada en todo momento. El azabache le mostró una sonrisa triste y emprendió de nuevo marcha por donde iba.

Reaccionó tarde porque cuando hablo se arrepintió de ser orgullosa y obstinada.

—¿Lo dices por qué vas tras la doctora? —preguntó la joven aferrándose a la rosa, y lo miró de una forma indescifrable para Charasuke cuando le dedico una mirada sobre su hombro.

—Si lo hago, no debería importante —dijo él, y sin permitirle responder, volvió su mirada al frente y siguió caminando, finalmente empezó a perder de la vista de Sakura-hime.

La Haruno permaneció en su lugar, aferrándose a la primera rosa que él le entregó sin esperar a ser recibida, con sus nervios destrozados por saber que Charasuke iría tras su contraparte. _¿Por qué precisamente ella? ¡Pudo haber sido cualquier otra mujer!,_ pensó contraída de dolor. No era completamente consiente de su sentir hasta que se percató de las lágrimas acumulando en sus ojos.

—Estúpido seas Sasuke —gruñó ella sin limpiarse las lágrimas, igualmente partió del lado contrario sin mirar atrás, y aferrándose a la rosa que era su última esperanza—. ¿Por qué ahora tenías que rendirte?

* * *

 _Este es, sin duda, el capítulo más largo que he escrito, ¡4000 palabras! dos capítulos en uno ;) era necesario hacerlo, pues ya vimos lo que sucedió. *soy cruel*_

 _La tensión entre Sasuke y Sakura creció hasta este punto en la discusión, el orgullo de él no lo dejará en paz y seguirá cometiendo errores, luego se resignará y luego peleará (por así decirlo). Sakura ya no está dispuesta a soportarlo y ya vimos que Chara hizo su primer y glorioso movimientos._

 _Y vamos, ¿a quién lo le dio ternura y dolor en la escena final? Por si no lo sabían, Chara estuvo pensando muchos las cosas de regreso a su casa y cuando termino por toparse con hime, pensó "veamos, hagámoslo". Al entregarle hubo un momento que espero respuesta, quería saber si ella le decía que no tenía por qué hacerlo o por lo menos le indicaba algo. Pero ya vieron que no fui así. No precisamente._

 _El siguiente capítulo será la convivencia de los nueve novatos, y luego ¡una sorpresa inesperada! Porque no será lo que parece. Y vaya, dentro de dos capítulos más veremos a nuestro querido Sasuke-kun borracho de hecho ya lo escribí y se llevará todo un capítulo._

 _¡Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos lectores que se unen en esta travesía *risas*! Gracias por sus reviews, fav y folls. Respondo los reviews porque me gusta leerlos . estoy orgullosa porque esto no sería posible sin ustedes *llora dramáticamente*._

 _¡Nos leemos en unos días, querido lector!_

 _Alela-chan fuera._


	11. Vendas removidas

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capítulo 11: Vendas removidas_

* * *

 _Disclaimer correspondiente._

* * *

 _Respondo reviews al final del capítulo._

* * *

Naruto tenía una mirada seria y un tic nervioso en su labio inferior, con los brazos cruzados, miraba insiste a sus dos mejores amigos. Ellos permanecían sentados a una distancia prudente y evitaban el contacto visual, cosa que extrañaba y exasperaba al Uzumaki.

No podía estar a gusto en el departamento. Y todo comenzó unos días atrás, cuando regreso de _Ichiraku_ encontrándose con un mortificado y rendido Sasuke con la mejilla roja, señal de que recibió un golpe. Al principio no creyó que Sakura lo hubiese golpeado, pero a la mañana siguiente que ella se plantó frente a ambos y solamente le hablaba a él e ignoraba a Sasuke, confirmó sus sospechas.

Él no era un tonto... bueno, no tanto, un poco ingenuo, si, pero se percataba de las cosas importantes. Y sus amigos lo eran. Por eso le preocupaba la actitud de Sakura hacía Sasuke. Hasta donde tenía conocimiento, estaban bien yendo directamente por una relación sana.

Pero no pasó desapercibido que Charasuke pasaba todos los días por el apartamento en busca de Sakura y no regresaban hasta tarde. Y Sasuke solamente los miraba desde la cocina apretando fuertemente su puño, incluso en una ocasión rompió el vaso que sostenía.

¿De qué se perdió? Pues la tensión entre sus compañeros era palpable que le provocaba ñañaras.

—Y bien, ¿no me dirán que paso entre ambos? —cuestionó el Uzumaki entrecerrado su mirada zafiro.

—No pasa nada, Naruto —Sakura le envío una mirada letal. Ella y Sasuke parecían dos niños siendo interrogados para ver quien rompió la vasija valiosa de mamá—. Eres tú el que te hace esa clase de ideas.

No convencido, Naruto poso su mirada en Sasuke, intentando canalizar sus pensamientos en él. Y el Uchiha le envió una mirada resignada y un tanto demacrada.

—No te creo _dattebayo_.

—No me interesa si lo haces o no —sentenció la pelirrosa incorporándose de su lugar, empero fue detenida por Naruto cuando quiso irse de ahí.

—Espera Sakura-chan, me dirás que pasa si no quieres que le diga a Sasuke-teme tu más oscuro secreto —dijo Naruto mirándola de forma macabra, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke, que observó como el rostro de Sakura se tornaba ligeramente sombrío.

—No te atreverías... —murmuró Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Veme hacerlo —le reto dignamente el Uzumaki inflando su pecho de altanería.

Resignada, Sakura se sentó en el sillón formando un puchero. No le convenía que Naruto revelará su momento más vergonzoso secreto frente a Sasuke. Aunque pensándolo mejor, no debería afectarle lo que pensará él.

De hecho, desde su discusión se encontró en diversas ocasiones con Charasuke, o en pocas palabras, iba a citar con él. Admitía que al principio se sentía un poco inseguridad por lo que estaba haciendo —debido a que era la contraparte de Sasuke—, pero luego recordaba que ya se había cansado de esperar al Uchiha Vengador y de aguantar sus gestos orgullos. ¿Qué le sucedió? De suponía que era un hombre maduro que enfrentaba los problemas de la mejor manera. ¿Qué cambio?

Por otro lado, Charasuke era todo un caballero, le prestaba toda la atención mientras hablaba y podía mantener una conversación interesante —no respondía con los malditos monosílabos—. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho que fuera un mujeriego de primera, pero debía admitir que sus conquistas disminuyeron cuando empezaron las citas.

Estuvo perdida un momento en su mente que no se percató de que Naruto le hablaba, tuvo que gritar su nombre para que reaccionará provocándole un tremendo respingo.

—Te estoy hablando Sakura-chan y no me haces caso. ¿En qué tanto pensabas? —exigió saber el joven rubio.

—En mis citas con Sasuke-san —contestó sin pensar la pelirrosa con una mirada ida.

Sus palabras provocaron un escalofrío interno en Sasuke y una irracional ira. Él más que nadie se había dado cuenta que su compañera empezó a salir con el idiota sonriente (¿será por qué cada vez que Charasuke llega a buscar a Sakura, le sonríe de forma burlona?) y le cabreaba de una forma desquiciante.

—Y de lo molesta que eres —soltó Sasuke irritado y sin mirarla, su comentario llegó a oídos de la pelirrosa e inmediatamente tuvo su mirada sobre él.

—¿Disculpa? Me pareció escuchar soy una molestia —quiso saber la pelirrosa con falsa modestia.

—Oíste bien. Eres infantil al salir con el idiota sonriente solo para ganar nuestra disputa —dijo el Uchiha girando su rosto a ella no convencido de sus palabras, o más bien si estaba bien pronunciarlas.

—Eh... ¿Chicos? —preguntó nervioso Naruto al ver la batalla de miradas que se cargaban ambos.

—Para empezar ¿qué disputa? No recuerdo haber hablado contigo —dijo Sakura inocente a sabiendas que había dado en el ego de Sasuke pues eso quería decir que no le daba importancia al beso que él le robo—. Por lo que no tengo razón para serlo. En cambio, deberías oírte hablar, tú eres infantil —gruñó enojada.

La mente de Sasuke quedó en blanco al no saber qué contestarle, por primera vez en su vida no tenía palabras para contrarrestar en medio de una disputa. Su boca se secó y en lo más recóndito de su mente tuvo la ligera impresión era correcto no alargar la discusión, no quería empeorar las cosas con ella. Aún deseaba arreglar sus errores.

Agacho un poco la mirada entre el silencio que se formó, incluso Sakura se quedó extrañada a que Sasuke no siguiera con la discusión. En el fondo se sintió un poco culpable por arrimarlo a esa clase de situaciones, pero él también tenía la culpa por ser orgulloso.

El equipo siete escuchó atentamente el timbre de la puerta indicando una vez más, que la cita de Sakura había llegado en el momento menos oportuno.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, incomoda, paso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja mientras avisaba que llegaba más tarde. Sin dirigirle mirada a los hombres, partió del departamento, huyendo de la tensión del ambiente.

Una vez que los dos hombres quedaron a solas, la mirada curiosa e intrigante de Naruto se posó sobre el rostro de su amigo, él mantenía una cara de pesadez y un tanto de indiferencia. Pero sabía más que nadie los pensamientos que profesaba en ese momento. De seguro en su mente ya había matado más de diez veces a Charasuke con todo y sonrisa macabra.

—No comprendo, desde hace dos semanas Sakura-chan te ignora, ¡y está teniendo citas con Chara-teme! —exclamó desesperado.

—Dime algo que no sepa, idiota —gruñó el Uchiha malhumorado.

—Se supone que ibas a hacer las cosas bien —le recordó a su amigo con reproche y Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada.

Justamente, antes que todo este embrollo ocurriera, Sasuke mantuvo una pequeña platica con Naruto donde me confesaba que no sabía cómo enfrentar sus sentimientos por Sakura —tan desesperado estaba como para acudir al _Usurantokachi_ —. Tras una serie de consejos y una reñida platica, Sasuke prometió hacer las cosas bien.

Pero al parecer la promesa quedó en el olvido.

—Le dije que no se metiera en mis asuntos —dijo de repente el Uchiha sin mirarlo, se sentía como un estúpido. Tras días de atormentarse por sus actos, se reclino sobre sí mismo. Ya no era aquel chico consumido altanero con un orgullo irrompible, o consumido por el odio y la venganza. Debía reconocer sus errores—. Y hace unos días discutí con ella, la besé y luego la herí con mis palabras...

No completo la oración porque Naruto lo agarro de las soplas mirándolo con un deje de incredulidad y recelo. _¿Por qué esa mirada?_

—Eres un insensible teme. Sakura-chan siempre ha buscado ayudarte de todas las formas posibles sin esperar nada a cambio y mira que sucede por rechazarlas con tu poco tacto. No porque tenga esa fuerza monstruosa que asusta, quiera decir que deje de ser delicada ¡El corazón de una mujer es sensible! —termino por echárselo en cara mientras lo zarandeaba—. Dijiste que ibas a dar todo por ella, ¿entonces qué esperas? ¿escuchar a Sakura-chan decir que se quedará en este universo por Chara-teme?

Y Sasuke se dejó ser, pensaba que se lo merecía por actuar de esa forma. En algún momento pensó que Sakura lo amaría por siempre, pero también sabía que, si no se apresuraba, perdería su oportunidad ya sea porque Sakura se cansará de espesarlo o alguien más la tomaría para él.

Y al parecer ocurrieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿qué hago? —la pregunta salió de sus labios sin siquiera estar consciente.

—Antes que nada, debes disculparte con ella por esa actitud de mierda que cargas —dijo como si nada Naruto soltándolo sin advertir la mirada asesina del azabache—. Pero debe venir acompañado de un lindo detalle.

Sasuke inmediatamente alzó una ceja creyendo que escucho mal lo último. ¿Un detalle? Para nada, no iba a hacer el ridículo yendo por la aldea cargando un estúpido regalo llamativo.

—¡Oh vamos! —se quejó Naruto al descifrar su mirada, rodando los ojos, hizo un ademán con la mano–. Todo el mundo sabe que eres retraído y un detalle de tu parte de seguro la sorprendería.

Para su mal gusto, el Uchiha acepto en su mente que un gesto de su parte sería bien recibido por la doctora. Aunque le costaba idealizarse a él caminando por las calles de esa extraña _Konoha_ con varios pares de ojos sobre él. Debido a su apariencia idéntica a Charasuke, muchas mujeres lo atosigaban y repelaba al estúpido club de fans.

—Bien, pero que no sea muy llamativo —advirtió mirándolo fijamente ya que Naruto tenía una sonrisa socarrona cual pasó a un bufido ante sus palabras.

—Le quitas la diversión a todo —se quejó el rubio formando un puchero.

"/"/"

Sus ojos jades se detuvieron instintivamente frente a la florería de los Yamanaka, dudo un segundo con su ceño fruncido, pero al final se quedó de pie observando un poco embelesada, el florero en exhibición era blanco con adornos de pétalos rosados y finas líneas doradas.

—Hola Sakura-chan —hablo tímidamente Ino saliendo de la tienda, cargaba un par de ramos de flores bellísimas.

Sakura-hime desplazo su mirada a la rubia y se ofreció a ayudarle. Con delicadeza, dejó los ramos sobre los jarrones y se sintió satisfecha y orgullosa de su trabajo. Después entraron al interior para poder conversar mejor.

—Últimamente no te había visto por aquí —comentó preocupada Ino.

—Los entrenamientos y lecciones me mantienen ocupada —contestó serenamente encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero Ino no se convenció de sus palabras pues su mirada duró uno segundos más para después soltar un suspiro de rendición. Su amiga pocas veces hablaba de sus problemas, pero agradecía que fuera a la única que recurría. Pase a su carácter orgullo, un tanto pedante y obstinada, era una mujer maravillosa.

Y por esos momentos como quisiera ir tras Charasuke y decirle que dejara de hacer sufrir a su amiga. ¿Como lo provoca? El ser un _playboy_ creaba inseguridad en Sakura-hime y por eso ella no le prestaba atención porque desconfiaba de él.

Ni mencionar que ahora se paseaba por la aldea con la mujer que era igual a Sakura-hime, no la odiaba, sino que se preguntaba que pensaba Charasuke, ¿intentaba darle celos? No lo sabía.

—Con que era eso —murmuró Ino sonriéndole un poco—. Veámonos pronto y comamos unos dulces, ¿qué te parece? —propuso.

—No es mala idea —los ojos de la pelirrosa brillaron ante el ofrecimiento—. Por ahora vengo a comprar un pequeño florero.

Ino se extrañó verdaderamente ante su pedido. Normalmente Sakura-hime iba a su local a comprar flores para adornar las tumbas de sus padres, los grandes héroes de Konoha.

—¿Florero?

—El blanco con pétalos —Sakura-hime identificó la sorpresa de su amiga y le sonrió de lado.

—Ya se cual es —Ino se mostró pensativa mientras desaparecía por la parte trasera, segundos después llegó con el pequeño florero donde se podía poner un par de flores—. Excelente elección Sakura-chan, es un hermoso jarrón.

—Ah —se limitó a responder la joven mientras tocaba el florero visualizando la rosa que estaba en casa, desprendiendo su olor y belleza natural—. Es para una hermosa flor.

La rubia extendió un poco su sonrisa y paso su fleco detrás de su oreja.

—Entonces te regalo el florero —aseguró la rubia agarrando el objeto para envolverlo con periódico ante la mirada sorpresiva de Sakura.

—Ino... —murmuró conmocionada.

—Tú has hecho mucho por mí, me defendidas en la academia y me ayudaste a no tartamudear frente a los demás —dijo dulcemente mientras lo ponía en una bolsa, luego se giró al mostrado dejándolo frente a Sakura y sonriendo sinceramente—. Pocas veces puedo hacer algo por ti, así que te regalo este florero.

—Gracias, Ino —la Haruno tomo la bolsa y le devolvió la sonrisa, pero un poco más contraída—. Tú también eres especial para mí. Recuérdalo.

Después de despedirse, Sakura-hime salió de la florería con un semblante tranquilo. Sentía cierta nostalgia en el pecho ante los recuerdos de sus ayeres con Ino. La hermosa niña rubia que tartamudeaba era víctima de burlas, y al verla indefensa y débil la protegió hasta que Ino tuvo el coraje de ser valiente y fuerte.

Inesperadamente sintió unos escalofríos, se froto su brazo derecho con insistencia y se preguntó a qué se debía el presentimiento que atacó su mente.

—¡Oe, Sakura-hime!

 _Esa voz..._ Muy chillona y a la vez conocida. Sin preámbulos, se detuvo en seco y dio media vuelta para ver como Naruto se acercaba a ella junto a Sasuke. Realmente se extrañó de que ese par le hablará, pues Naruto solo revolotea por ahí, y ella no mantenía una buena relación con el Uchiha visitante. Reconoció que fue grosera con él pero no lo admitiría en voz alta.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó expectante la pelirrosa.

—Sakura-hime... ¡Ayúdanos por favor! —pidió el rubio poniendo las manos al frente e inclinándose varias veces.

Sakura-hime parpadeo varias veces en un intento de claridad pensando que escucho mal, pero al ver la pose de Naruto y la mirada serena y un tanto incomoda de Sasuke, supo que no fue producto de su imaginación.

—¿Para qué requieren de mi ayuda? —cuestionó alzando una ceja.

—Suponemos que debes tener gustos similares a Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto y sus palabras no agradaron para nada a Sakura-hime.

—¿Y qué? —soltó mordaz.

—Sasuke-teme quiere darle un regalo de disculpas, pero no sabemos qué darle. Y sería nuestro alivio que nos ayudarás —explicó Naruto con una sonrisa, pero luego le dio unos pequeños codazos a su amigo para que hablara.

Sasuke gruño por debajo.

—Solo necesito saber que puede gustarle.

—Pero se supone que ustedes que la conocen más que yo deberían saber sus gustos —expresó la Haruno entrecerrando sus ojos observando un atisbo de culpabilidad en los ojos de Sasuke. Le pareció extraño que no le hubiese respondido de mala gana.

—Sé que le gustan los dulces y los detalles sencillos —habló de repente el Uchiha atrayendo el par de ojos jades frente suyo—, pero soy un hombre y tú una mujer, y tienes eso que llaman "intuición femenina". Además, una opinión que no sea del idiota que tengo a mi lado es bien recibida —espetó.

—Así es —Naruto sintió varias veces con la cabeza, pero luego de procesar que el azabache le dijo idiota, lo miró ofendido—. ¡Oye!

—Bueno, y en dado caso, ¿Por qué debería ayudarles? —preguntó la _kunoichi_ desconfiada.

—De seguro sabes que Chara-teme está saliendo con Sakura —Naruto mostró molestia en su mirada.

Sakura-hime expresó su frustración apretando la bolsa de plástico y frunciendo el ceño mientras ladeaba el rostro evitando mirarlos; y Sasuke simplemente cerró los ojos tratando de apaciguar sus celos absurdos, ya había prendido la lección… _hacer las cosas bien._

—… y los tres sabemos que es incorrecto. Sakura-chan ama a Sasuke-teme y deben de estar juntos, y Chara-teme contigo —sentenció felizmente Naruto mirando picarón a la pelirrosa.

La joven pelirrosa se sonrojo violentamente ante la mirada insinuante de Naruto. Por primera vez se avergonzó el escuchar que Charasuke y ella deberían ser pareja —cuando lo había escuchado un millón de veces—. Ladeó el rostro al ver las expresiones sorprendidas de los dos varones.

—Ese mujeriego de primera y yo no tenemos nada —rectifico envuelta de vergüenza, y al controlar su sonrojo los miro de vuelta.

—Vale —aceptó Naruto sin creerle.

—Está bien, les ayudaré pero con dos condiciones —Sakura acompaño sus palabras en un ademán de dedos. Algo muy inesperado de su parte.

—¿Qué condiciones? —Sasuke estaba preparado para hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que le ayudará, claro, sin que su orgullo se viese perjudicado.

—Primero: que alejes a la doctora de Charasuke —advirtió sin medir sus palabras.

—¿Acaso estás celosa de Sakura-chan? —insinuó Naruto mirándola con burla y moviendo las cejas.

—No seas idiota. Lo digo porque Charasuke es un maldito mujeriego y la podría lastimar mentalmente —la joven escondió sus celos y puso una excusa un tanto creíble para ambos _Shinobis,_ pero la dejaron ser—. Y mi segunda condición: que sea en la noche. No quiero que me vean con este hombre que parece vagabundo —sentenció Sakura-hime mirando expectante a Sasuke.

A respuesta, el Uchiha la miró con mala cara aguantándose las ganas de responderle como se debía. Y Naruto rio por debajo ante el concepto que poseía la joven Haruno de Sasuke.

—Oh, por cierto. Mañana habrá una comida con los nueve novatos de mi generación en una de las extensiones de _Ichiraku_. Me pidieron que les extendiera una invitación a los tres, porqué desean conocerlos… —informó Sakura serenamente y siendo amable a su manera—. Después de la comida podríamos ir a conseguir el dichoso regalo.

—¡Está decidido! —sentenció Naruto entusiasmado—. Nos vemos mañana Sakura-hime, ¡y gracias por aceptar _dattebayo_! —se despidió con la mano y siguió caminando dejando a Sasuke por detrás.

—Hmp, nos vemos —Sasuke la miró y Sakura-hime asintió con la cabeza, después de la corta y sosa despedida, el joven camino en dirección a Naruto que lo esperaba impaciente lejos de ellos.

La Haruno mostró una expresión relajada una vez que los dos hombres se alejaron de su espacio personal, soltó el aire contenido y se tocó el pecho. Todavía sentía caliente su rostro por la vergüenza, ¿por qué la reacción? No lo comprendía, hace poco esas reacciones no aparecían a menudo, pero desde que Charasuke se rindió con ella, las emociones abordaban su cabeza.

—Estúpido Charasuke —espetó de malhumor encaminándose de su departamento para poner la rosa en el florero.

"/"/"

Charasuke estaba un tanto desconcertado. Ciertamente la situación era muy diferente de lo que imaginó. Su mente no procesaba la información recibida o las sensaciones… _no sentía nada._

Todo se desencadeno después de una agradable velada con Sakura, la paso de maravilla a su lado porque era todo sonrisas y sonrojos, gestos cariñosos y palabras bonitas. Mas que nadie sabía cómo hacer sentir bien a una mujer. Y claro que cerraría la cita con broche de oro: el anhelado beso.

Mientras caminaban por la orilla del lago, su mirada azabache se enfocaba en el rostro sereno de Sakura notándola un poco pensativa y distraída. Al llamarla, ella sonrió levemente y agachó la mirada esquivando los ojos en un intento de distracción porque percibía lo que se aproximaba.

—Siempre quise hacer esto —dijo él tomándola de la mano para arrimarla a su cuerpo y agachó su rostro al de la joven.

Sakura no lo detuvo, si no que alzó su mirada brillante sonrojándose por la repentina cercanía. Apoyo una de sus manos en el torso y trago grueso ante el pensamiento que surco su mente… besaría a Sasuke… o más bien, a un tipo que era idéntico a él pero muy diferente por dentro.

—Hazlo —murmuró ella envuelta de sentimientos encontrados, juraba que sentía su pecho a punto de estallar.

 _¿Qué se sentiría?_ Era la cuestión que ambos se planteaban en el momento. Estaban dispuesto a probar si lo suyo que empezó de una manera extraña y acelerada, se convertía en algo espontaneo o duraría para siempre.

Sakura fue quien tomo la iniciativa de acercar peligrosamente su rostro y cerró los ojos al sentir el aliento de Charasuke sobre ella, percibió como afirmaba el agarre de su cintura y finalmente juntaba sus labios sin moverlos.

Al principió sintió mariposas en el estómago, pero a medida que el azabache movía sus labios en un intento de hacer valido el acto, el sentimiento de culpabilidad abrumaba su mente mientras correspondía desesperadamente intentando buscar las sensaciones placenteras y agradables en su cuerpo.

Y esto nos llevaba al punto donde el joven Uchiha se encontraba desconcertado al abrir los ojos y ver el rostro de Sakura, pensando en lo más profundo de su ser que era su hermosa y gruñona compañera de equipo, la que tenía como meta ser _Hokage._ Deseaba sentir felicidad y desdicha, ¡por Dios, estaba besando a Sakura, la mujer de sus sueños y desdichas!

Ante el pensamiento, un rayo de lucidez cruzó por su mente y se percató de lo que estaba haciendo era un enorme y estúpido error.

Como si hubiesen estado de acuerdo, ambos se separaron lentamente asimilando sus propias conclusiones a las cuales llegaron en el momento del acto. Incluso retrocedieron unos centímetros sin levantar la mirada evitando enfrentarse al otro.

Sakura se tocó los labios al recordar el beso que Sasuke le dio con anterioridad, en ese momento sintió emoción, felicidad, nostalgia y unas terribles ganas de llorar por la emoción; comparo esas emociones con las que experimento con Charasuke… pero solo coincidía los indicios de llanto, y esto se debía a que se cuenta de que, por más que este Uchiha se pareciera físicamente a Sasuke, no era él.

Extrañaba las caminatas silenciosas y reconfortantes, las miradas de soslayos y la serenidad de su rostro, la manera en que expresaba sus emociones con palabras cortas pero sus gestos lo recompensaban con careces. La manera en que sus ojos ónix la enfocaban, como si fuese bálsamo en medio de una tormenta.

Se tocó el pecho y alzó la mirada para enfrentarse a Charasuke, que mantenía una mirada distante y un tanto triste.

—Sasuke-san… lo siento —se disculpó Sakura por todo.

—Igualmente siento esta situación —el azabache soltó un suspiro metiendo las manos a sus bolsillos delanteros, le sonrió levemente sin dejar atrás la tristeza.

También tarde se había dado cuenta de que la Sakura que tenía frente suyo no es la que amaba con todo su corazón. Su presencia dulce y gentil lo dejo totalmente abrumado porque deseaba sentirse aceptado por Sakura-hime, y por un momento se confundió creyendo que la solución a sus pesares era doctora… y ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

No sintió emoción alguna en medio del beso. Esa cuestión le hizo darse cuenta de su error y confusión. Debió hacerle caso a Itachi desde un principio cuando le advirtió que cometía una equivocación al pretender a Sakura debido a que ella estaba confundida por la actitud de Sasuke.

—Lamento que tengamos que llegar a este punto para darnos cuenta de que, aunque seamos iguales a las personas que amamos, somos totalmente diferentes —dijo él sin apartar la vista de los ojos jades, sintiendo culpabilidad de haberse entrometido entre ella y Sasuke.

—Tienes razón, pero no eres el único culpable, yo te correspondí —Sakura negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Rendida, soltó un profundo suspiro sintiendo como si la venda de sus ojos se desvanecía.

—¿Sin resentimientos? —Charasuke mostró una sonrisa radiante mientras le extendía la mano derecha. Su gran carismática era una de las cosas que abrumaba a Sakura, pero ahora ya sabía cómo controlarse y darse cuenta de la realidad.

—Sin resentimientos —aceptó ella estrechando su mano y esbozando una mueca— y seamos buenos amigos.

—Trato hecho gatita —le guiño el ojo pensando que pase a todo el embrollo, se ganó una buena amiga.

"/"/"

Más tarde, Sakura llegó al departamento arrastrando los pies, teniendo una carga emocional tan pesada. Al momento sintió culpabilidad por haber ignorado a Sasuke y dejar de luchar por él cuando le prometió en el pasado que lo haría feliz.

Al quitarse los zapatos, se percató que la luz de la sala yacía encendida y una silueta sentada en el sillón. Intrigada, se acercó hasta el lugar dándose cuenta de que Sasuke leía atentamente un pergamino, una parte apoyada en su rodilla flexionada y su mano sosteniendo el otro extremo. También notó que Naruto dormía plácidamente en el suelo, sobre el _futon_ , ignorante a su alrededor por estar en brazos de Morfeo.

Vio como Sasuke advertía de su presencia y deslizaba sus ojos azabaches sobre ella provocándole escalofríos en su ser. A estas emociones se aferraba, no importaba nada más.

—Estoy de vuelta —murmuró ella pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Ah —soltó Sasuke apartando la vista. Por un momento se sintió aliviado de verla llegar puesto que era tarde.

La noche fue testigo como ambos nuevamente se miraban sin palabras de por medio, él noto las incertidumbres de la Haruno sintiendo remordimiento por su actitud inmadura que mostró con anterioridad; y ella vio en sus gestos cierto esfuerzo por emitir palabras para expresar sus pensamientos, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta del cansancio en sus ojos jades y semblante, decidió que lo mejor era dejar el asunto para el día siguiente, puesto que ya tendría consigo el regalo de disculpa que le ofrecería, tenía hasta ese momento para pensar las palabras correctas para disculparse.

—Descansa, Sakura —formuló el Uchiha apartando la mirada y dirigiéndola de vuelta al pergamino, por supuesto que no advirtió de la desilusión en los ojos de Sakura, quien se mordió el labio inferior.

—No te quedes despierto hasta tarde —pidió la pelirrosa, y se reconforto cuando Sasuke asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que le haría caso o por lo menos la escuchó.

Mientras caminaba a su habitación, se permitió pensar que tal vez esto podría clasificarse como una tregua, ¿o una disculpa? No, por lo menos el ignorarlo ya estaba fuera de sus planes. Se concentraría a hacer lo que siempre ha hecho: apoyarlo. Ahora su 'relación' no dependía solamente de ella, porque Sasuke debía hacer su mejor esfuerzo para mejorar la situación entre los dos.

* * *

 _Perdonen mi retraso, no pude actualizar el fin de semana, la escuela me mantiene ocupada hasta tarde *llora*_

 _Siento que este capítulo revela poco, pero bueno, por lo menos Chara y Sakura se dieron cuenta de que lo suyo no dio para más, ahora la verdadera prueba vendrá para Sasuke y Hime. Lamento no haberles traído momentos CharaSaku pero no me sentí capaz de escribirlo, así que se los dejo a su imaginación._

 _Aunque me costó un poco escribir este capítulo ya que una de ustedes me hizo ver algo muy importante: no estaba manejando el carácter de Sasuke como se debía. Y en verdad agradezco mucho a (Vermell) por su review que contiene su punto de vista._

(Vermell): Te agradezco, en verdad, que te hayas tomado el tiempo para dejar tu review con tu opinión. La visión de los lectores se toma mucho en cuenta ya que a veces yo no puedo percatarse de algunas cosas como las que mencionaste (el típico Sasuke celoso y que no acepta que es un idiota). Y como dijiste, este personaje ya tuvo una evolución satisfactoria en el transcurso de los años. No sé qué es lo que estaba haciendo, pero ahora que me has abierto los ojos (?) haré mi mayor esfuerzo para mejorarla. Creo que este capítulo empezó con este proceso, no puedo hacerlo abruptamente porqué sería raro… o forzado. Y no, no me ofendí o moleste cx siento que estos comentarios son una oportunidad para seguir mejorando. ¡Saludos querida!

 _Bueno~~~ Y aquí la mala noticia: no actualizaré esta semana, ¿por qué? entro en exámenes :p de hecho debería estar estudiando._

 _Marquemos esto: después de cuatro capítulos seguidos, al llegar el quinto no podré actualizar a tiempo puesto que cada mes son mis exámenes. Así que ya saben ;)_

 _Para que no desespere, les dejare el nombre de los siguientes capítulos: 12-Los otros nueve novatos, y 13-Una noche pasada de copas._

 _cx ¡Emoción! siento que las desespero por anunciar a Sasuki borracho y no traerlo :u pero tengan paciencia, verán que no las defraudare ;)_

 _En fin, es todo, ¡gracias por leerme, dejar reviews, agregar a fav y poner alerta este fic!_

 _Alela-chan fuera :v_


	12. Los otros nueve novatos

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

 _Capítulo 12: Los otros nueve novatos_

 _Disclaimer correspondiente._

 _Aviso: subí este capítulo junto el 13, ¡ya está lo que muchos esperaban!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

El equipo siete que estaba de visita, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de _Konoha_ buscando con la mirada a Menma, pues sería quien los guiará a la supuesta comida donde los nueve novatos de ese mundo se reunirán.

Esta demás mencionar que Sakura se hallaba nerviosa mientras avanzaban, recordaba con anterioridad que la convivencia entre ellos fue un poco más intensa que sus amigos. Todos eran totalmente opuestos a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Se le enchinaba la piel con tan solo el pensamiento.

A su lado, Sasuke tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Él no era fanático de ir a las reuniones sociales, pero hacía un enorme esfuerzo para encajar en el ambiente —y así no dejar sola a Sakura con el idiota sonriente—.

Se podría decir que la Haruno no estaba molesto con él pues ya le hablaba, pero con renuncia. Solo esperaba que la comida pasara rápido y así poder ir a comprar el regalo.

Y Naruto... Estaba ansioso. Quería ver las reacciones de los demás al verlos. Además de zamparse toda la comida que pudiese para relajarse. No había tensión, pero sentía ciertos escalofríos al estar entre Sasuke y Sakura, al parecer no arreglaban del todo sus indiferencias. Como buen amigo ya aconsejo a Sasuke, ahora a esperar el desenlace.

Entrecerró sus ojos azules cuando diviso a Menma esperando impacientemente fuera del local, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados cuales abrió al percibir su presencia. Juró por un momento ver irritación en sus ojos para después cambiar a indiferencia.

—Llegan tarde —espetó Menma una vez que estuvieron frente a él.

Naruto rio nervioso, Sakura bufo por debajo y Sasuke lo ignoró.

—Perdona Menma, es que Sakura-chan tardo un poco en la ducha —dijo Naruto e inmediatamente recibió un tremendo golpe por parte de la aludida.

—No tienes por qué dar detalles, idiota —rugió la joven tornándose los dedos de forma amenazante.

Mientras Naruto se frotaba la cabeza, Sasuke rodó los ojos murmurando que no entendía a las mujeres y su obsesión de tardar una eternidad en el baño, a lo que recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de Sakura. Por fortuna, el azabache se hizo a un lado porque juro ver intensiones en la doctora de golpearlo.

—Son unos desconsiderados —gruñó la pelirrosa, indignada.

—Como sea, adentrémonos —indicó Menma deteniendo toda pelea infantil y los guio por el restaurante hasta el fondo, donde se encontraba una enorme mesa que era acaparada por doce personas.

Al llegar, tomaron sus lugares correspondientes, Sakura se sentó alado de la tímida Ino que la saludo con una sonrisa, luego le siguió Sasuke, que no mostró ninguna expresión al verse junto a Sakura-hime; esta ni siquiera lo miró porqué estaba concentrada en detallar de reojo a Charasuke, que casualmente se sentó justo a su lado. Y Naruto terminó alado del Uchiha carismático.

Por un segundo los tres se permitieron observar a los demás antes de anunciar su llegada.

Primero, se encontraba el equipo de Asuma, la tímida Ino comía amenamente alado de Chouji, este era extrañamente delgado y alegaba que comería solamente ensalada para no aumentar de peso; por su parte, Shikamaru tenía una expresión de bobo al mirar los trozos de carne asarse en la parrilla del centro, mientras esperaba, devoraba sin compasión las reservas.

Luego, el equipo de Kurenai. La enojona Hinata estaba sentada en una pose de "soy-la-más-cabrona" y abrazaba —o más bien, atosigaba a su novio— a Menma; Shino permanecía en silencio, pero mirando a sus lados murmurando que debía cuidarse de los insectos por más pequeños que fueran, eran asquerosos; y Kiba maullaba sin parar al oler la comida, de vez en cuando Akamaru le mordía el pie y se quejaba a grito.

Después, el equipo de Guy. Extrañamente la Tenten de ese mundo estaba llena de banditas, gasas y vendas, se podía apreciar uno que otro rasguño en sus brazos y sonreía como una idiota al ver a Neji, que, por cierto, este tenía una sonrisa de la más perversa mientras la observaba y parloteaba sus idioteces de siempre. Y Lee —con sus pantaloncillos cortos— parloteaba cosas de "la-dichosa-llama-de-la-juventud" mientras pasaba trozos de carne a su plato.

Y al final, igualmente Sai se encontraba en la reunión, manchado de pintura por todas partes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A los tres visitantes les entró náuseas y escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo al ver a esas versiones de sus amigos. Agradecían internamente tener amigos "normales" —en el sentido figurado porqué igualmente estaban locos a su manera—.

—¿Uh? ¡Ya llegaron nuestros invitados especiales! —exclamó de pronto Kiba al notar la presencia de los tres.

Fue cuando todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y viraron sus rostros a ellos.

—¡Bienvenidos sean amigos! —saludo Lee desde su lugar alzando su mano.

—Pero si son idénticos a los de este mundo —dijo impresionada Tenten al mirar detalladamente a Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto.

—¡Ja! No somos para nada idénticas —gruñó Sakura-hime dedicándose a comer verduras y claramente su contraparte le dio la razón esta vez.

Sakura no era igual de engreída que ella. Primero muerta.

—¿Iguales? Ese Sasuke trae harapos encima, parece un vagabundo —alegó Neji con burla.

Y el aludido se llevó su mano a la frente intentando serenarse. No era la primera persona que le decía vagabundo, pero ya era el colmo que se lo dijeran cada dos por tres. Consideraba seriamente comparar nuevas prendas y así cambiar de vestimenta. A ver si así dejaba ser blanco de burlas.

—Y Menma parece un idiota —siguió diciendo Neji.

—¡Hey! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto —dijo indignado el rubio. Por un momento se había sentido feliz de ver a Neji vivo en ese mundo, pero como era de esperarse, no era el mismo—. Y estás hablando con el próximo _Hokage_ dattebayo —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Neji empezó a reírse como loco y los demás lo ignoraron como acostumbraban.

—Y cuéntenme, ¿a qué se dedican ustedes dos? —pregunto Tenten mirando a la par a Sasuke y Sakura.

—Uh... Soy _medic-nin_ , laboro en el hospital —dijo Sakura sonriendo cortésmente.

—¡Sakura-chan! No digas eso, ¡mejor di que era el mejor ninja médico después de Tsunade _-oba-chan_! —ordenó el Uzumaki. Su amiga siempre se ponía en bajo perfil y él era quien la presumía.

La mirada asesina de Sakura se clavó en Naruto y este juro ver intenciones homicidas hacia él. Por lo que sonrió nervioso y se rasco la nuca.

—La mejor, ¿eh? —murmuró Neji sonriendo perversamente–. ¿Me curarías si estoy enfermo de amor?

La doctora se sonrojo violentamente ante la insinuación de Neji.

—¡No digas esas cosas libidinoso! —exclamó Charasuke a la defensiva–. Asustaras a la gatita.

—Pero si es linda —debatió Neji inocentemente. Vio el ceño fruncido de Sakura-hime y su inconformidad y sonrió mostrando sus dientes—. No te pongas celosa Sakura-hime, tú también eres hermosa.

La aludida tuvo una especie de tic nervioso en su ceja y miró al Hyuuga con cara de pocos amigos.

—Dices algo así de nuevo y te desfiguro el rostro, Hyuuga.

—Vale, vale —Neji no le tomo importancia a su amenaza y siguió comiendo.

—Y tú Sasuke-san, ¿igual eres parte de la policía militar? —ahora cuestionó Chouji.

Charasuke, al escuchar la pregunta, les hizo señales a todos —sin que Sasuke lo viera– que se callaran y no le hicieran preguntas. Era el único que sabía sobre la muerte del Clan Uchiha en el otro mundo, y debía doloroso recordar ciertos acontecimientos.

Sasuke miró seriamente a Chouji debatiéndose si responder o no, pero cuando abrió su boca para hablar, inesperadamente Sakura se agazapo a la comida casi gritando.

–¡Shikamaru, te regalo mi porción de comida! —dijo nerviosamente la doctora dejando toda su ración al hambriento Nara.

–¿En serio? ¡Eres un ángel de la comida! –exclamó Shikamaru con una expresión boba mientras un hilillo de saliva resbalaba por sus labios.

Sakura regreso a su lugar dejando la pregunta en el olvido por unos segundos, y después intervino Naruto no dejando que Sasuke hablará.

—Bueno, después de la guerra, Sasuke-teme vago por el mundo realizando una misión secreta cual no puede ser revelada. Es más, aún sigue en ella —informó felizmente el Uzumaki inflando su pecho de orgullo por haber salvado a su amigo.

—Espera un momento, ¿en su mundo hubo una guerra? —preguntó a voz de grito Hinata con los ojos muy abiertos. Todos los demás no estaban lejos de la misma expresión, incluso sus contrapartes.

Sasuke murmuró por debajo unas cuantas maldiciones deseando tener algo a la mano para lanzárselo a la cabeza hueca de su amigo, aunque agradecía internamente que dejaron en el olvido la cuestión de su ocupación; Sakura se golpeó la frente con su mano negando mudamente y rezando a todos los dioses que le concedieran más inteligencia a Naruto. Los tres habían acordado no revelar información de los acontecimientos en su mundo para evitar revuelto.

—Si. Fue la _Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi_. Las cinco naciones se unieron para enfrentar a un enemigo en común: Uchiha Madara —dijo con aires misteriosos y moviendo sus manos de forma tétrica. Era como si les contará a los niños un cuento de terror.

—¡¿Uchiha Madara?! —grito impresionado Charasuke no creyendo que el gentil fundador de _Konoha_ hubiese sido un enemigo en otro universo.

—Todo empezó con _Akatsuki_ , ellos en nuestro mundo eran una organización que capturaban a los _Bijuus_. Hubo muchas batallas antes de la guerra y derrotamos a uno por uno. Cuanto atraparon a siete _Bijus,_ desataron una epidemia de Zetsus blancos, ¡un gran ejército! —exclamó Naruto eufórico–. Ellos copiaban el chakra de los demás y tomaban su apariencia y técnicas.

Sakura recordó en ese entonces que fue una de las primeras en descubrir aquella cuestión, cuando Neji le dijo que Tonton tenía manos ¡que estúpido! Lo hubiese creído de su parte si se tratara del Neji que estaba sentando a unos cuantos lugares de ella.

Y todos estaban expectantes ante el relato de Naruto, parecía ser un relato interesante pues en ese mundo apenas habían ocurrido dos guerras de esa magnitud. Jamás en la historia se imaginaron que las cinco grandes naciones se unieran en conjunto para derrotar a un enemigo poderoso.

—Nuestro ejército se dividió en cinco enormes grupos con base a nuestras capacidades, y así, también, Madara y Kabuto fueron formando su ejército hicieron una técnica prohibida: el _Edo Tensei_. Ah, tuvimos muchos problemas con luchar con cuerpos inmortales. Yo derrote a muchos de ellos —dijo presumiendo sus poderes.

—¿Y cómo se deshicieron del _Edo Tensei_? —preguntó entusiasmado Lee en la espera de una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Ah, eso... —Naruto giro su rostro a Sasuke que tenía cara de querer asesinarlo. Recordaba que el Uchiha le contó sobre su fugitivo encuentro con Itachi y el cómo derrotaron a Kabuto deshaciendo el _jutsu_ prohibido.

—Naruto, deja los detalles a un lado —espetó Sasuke con irritación.

—¡Jamás! No podré contarles mis maravillosas hazañas —dijo horrorizado Naruto.

—¿Hazañas? ¿Te refieres a la vez que Sakura te mando al hospital porque intentaste espiarla en las aguas termales? —preguntó desinteresadamente el Uchiha observando la reacción de los demás.

Hinata se atragantó con un pedazo de carne, Kiba y Chouji miraron al nervioso rubio sin creérselo, Ino y Tenten abrieron la boca con asombro, Charasuke y Sakura-hime escupieron la comida, y Neji movió las cejas de arriba hacia abajo esbozando una sonrisa pervertida.

—E-eh, ¡eso fue cuando éramos gennin! —se defendió el rubio sonrojado de pies a cabeza. Su cuerpo obtuvo un escalofrío al ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de Sakura porque recordó ese acontecimiento.

—¿Quisiste ver su talla de sostén verdad? —preguntó Neji de forma perversa—. ¡No te preocupes, ahora te dijo su talla actual! —rio por debajo mientras activaba el _Byakugan_ y miró fijamente a Sakura.

La doctora al principio no se percató de nada, pero luego de ver la mirada pervertida de Neji posada en su pecho, pego un escandaloso grito mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sonrojada violentamente. No fue la única con esa acción, pues la otra pelirrosa de igual manera se sonrojo y le entraron ganas de golpear a muerte a Neji. Aunque también miraba a todas las mujeres.

La reacción de ambos Uchiha's fue activar su _Genkai Kekkei_ con una mirada asesina en su rostro. Nadie se metía con sus chicas y salían ilesos.

—¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO! —grito Hinata levantándose de su lugar para llegar a Neji. Su mirada furiosa se posó en él mientras que con una mano lo agarró de las soplas y lo apunto con un dedo–. Si sigues haciendo te mataré, libidinoso.

—Y-ya no haré nada —dijo asustando Neji moviendo sus manos de una forma desquiciante.

Hinata lo soltó de las soplas y Neji se sintió avergonzado y aplastado como una mosca. Pero ya se vengaría de su querida prima. Un foco prendió en su mente al ver a Sakura-hime y a Hinata mandarse una mirada nada amistosa.

—Oigan, ¿Quieren escuchar como fue el primer beso se Hinata? —preguntó inesperadamente Neji a sus invitados.

Intrigados, el equipo siete se giró a Neji ante su repentina pregunta. Y no observaron como Hinata se ponía pálida como una hoja, o a Sakura-hime escupir la comida que estaba a punto de tragar.

—No te atrevas inútil —gruñó Hinata estampado su mano en la mesa haciendo que todo se alzará por segundo. La otra mano la alzó en forma de puño.

Inesperadamente, Tenten, Lee y Shikamaru se carcajearon asustando a los invitados, que se percataron que los demás se reían por debajo disimuladamente. Al parecer era un acontecimiento digno de ser escuchado.

–¿Y cómo fue? —inquirió curioso Naruto.

—¡NEJI! —gritaron al unísono Hinata y Sakura con una mueca irritada.

—Cuando teníamos alrededor de dieciséis años, estábamos en unos de los campos de entrenamiento disfrutando de un picnic —comenzó a relatar obteniendo completa atención de los tres _Shinobis_ —. Y como siempre, Hinata y Sakura peleaban por la atención de Menma. Estaban tan cerca acaloradas en su discusión que, en un descuido, Sasuke se tropezó con una de las canastas y empujó a Hinata, ambas cayeron al suelo... ¡Con los labios unidos en un tierno y apasionado beso! —exclamó largándose a reír como un retrasado. Aunque luego terminará asesinando por esas dos mujeres con carácter demoníaco.

Las reacciones de los tres _Shinobis_ fueron así: Sakura empezó a reírse mientras se agarraba el estómago y unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaba sus mejillas; Sasuke solo atino a realizar una especie de sonido para contener su risa, alegrándose de que Sakura-hime tuviera un momento vergonzoso; y Naruto tenían los ojos desorbitados no creyendo que la Hinata de ese mundo beso a Sakura-hime.

Para vergüenza de Sakura-hime, tuvo que agachar la mirada mientras sus hombros temblaban de rabia, conteniendo las ganas de golpear una vez más a Charasuke que fue el culpable del maldito beso. En su momento igualmente lo mando al hospital de tanto golpe que le dio.

Y el Uchiha sonreía nervioso mientras tomaba un vaso de agua recordando precisamente lo que sucedió después. Un suceso traumático en su vida. Esa era una de las razones por el cual no le gustaba Hinata, le había robado su primer beso de su gatita-chan.

—Eso me recuerda al primer beso de Naruto —comentó Sakura entre risas logrando tensar a los dos hombres de su equipo.

—¿Y cómo fue eso? —preguntó interesado Menma, algo le decía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

—Sakura... —gruñó por debajo Sasuke y la aludida se hizo de oídos sordos.

—Ocurrió cuando nos graduamos de la academia. Sasuke-kun estaba sentado y Naruto llegó a ponerse sobre cuclillas en las gradas para retarlo con la mirada, pero un compañero movió so brazo golpeando accidentalmente a Naruto y... ¡Terminó uniendo sus labios con Sasuke-kun! —termino de relatar entre risas.

Ahora todos se largaron a reír al imaginarse a esos dos con los labios unidos en un beso. Decir entre mujeres era muy distinto a los hombres.

—¡AH, EL TRAUMA A REGRESADO! —gritó enloquecido Naruto recordando que, además, no fue único beso que compartió con Sasuke, pero eso no tenían porqué saberlo los demás.

Sasuke obtuvo un ligero sonrojo por la vergüenza que lo acaba de envolver Sakura, gruñó por debajo jurando venganza contra la joven. Pero de una forma sutil y duradera. Sonrió de lado ante ese pensamiento.

—¿Si te gustó el beso? —se mofo Sakura-hime a su lado malinterpretando la sonrisa de Sasuke y recibiendo una mirada fulminante del mismo Uchiha.

—Fue asqueroso. Sólo pienso una forma de venganza —dijo como si nada, y logró ver por el rabillo rojo como Sakura trago grueso ante sus palabras. Ella sabía a qué se refería.

Frente a ellos, Hinata dejó de reírse para posar sus ojos perlas a las dos parejas. Sakura parloteaba a Sasuke una disculpa con una sonrisa nerviosa prometiendo jamás contar ese suceso, mientras que el Uchiha Vengador la ignoraba al comer trozos de carne, pero a la vez decía algo relacionado con la venganza.

Por otro lado, Charasuke sonreía mientras le pasaba una ración de comida a Sakura-hime y ella agradecía mudamente sin dejar de mirarlo. A decir verdad, no había mucha interacción entre ellos, o por lo menos por parte del joven carismático.

Se extraño por el orden que se sentaron pero que se suponía que Charasuke y Sakura tenían citas, ella los vio ir de aquí para allá juntos. ¡Y qué decir el día anterior en la noche! Sonrió de forma maliciosa. _Esta es mi venganza, estúpido playboy, y también para la tabla rosada._

—Hablando de besos, ¿no se supone que nuestro Sasuke salía con la doctora? —preguntó inocentemente Hinata mirando a los susodichos.

La Haruno palideció ante la mención de las citas, trago grueso mirando de reojo a Sasuke notando que se hizo de oídos sordos por el bien de su salud mental.

Y Charasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras bajaba los palillos. No pensó que el tema de su fugitivo ligue con Sakura llegaría hasta oídos de todos. El haberse rendido con Sakura-hime no quería decir que dejara de tratarla, y sin duda, esa mención de seguro crispaba los nervios de su contraparte, Sasuke.

—Bueno... — Sakura no sabía que decir por el nerviosismo.

—La gatita y yo no salimos —aclaró Charasuke para todos al retomar sus palillos y cerrando los ojos.

No supo porque, pero Sakura-hime sintió un alivio en su pecho ante las palabras de Charasuke. Una fina sonrisa asomó su rostro ante el pensamiento de que tal vez él volviera a pretenderla. Estaba feliz que ni siquiera se percató de sus propios pensamientos.

El que si vio su reacción, fue Sasuke. Se preguntó vagamente si acaso la irritante empezaba a alberga sentimientos por el idiota sonriente. Y también sintió que un peso se le quitaba encima de sus hombros. Ahora las cosas con Sakura podrían ir mejor.

—¿Qué no salen? Pues el beso que vi ayer entre ustedes dos dice lo contrario —afirmó sonriendo con descaro.

Silencio. Fue el único testigo de cómo Sakura-hime abría sus ojos de par en par mientras su labio inferior temblaba, sus ojos jades giraron de vuelta a Charasuke que negaba con la cabeza y le pedía disculpas con la mirada, suplicándole que lo ignorará.

 _¿Por qué la besaste a ella?,_ pensó con dolor y tristeza mordiéndose el labio inferior.

A su lado, Sasuke quedó pasmado con su mano al aire a punto de agarrar el vaso de licor que le ofreció Ino. Sus ojos azabaches giraron al _Sharingan_ y _Rinnegan_ mientras y dirigía su mirada a Sakura. La _kunoichi_ negaba lentamente con la cabeza a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban culpables al verlo.

 _¿Acaso ella prefirió los labios de ese estúpido que los míos?_ , se preguntó al instante rompiendo el vaso que sostenía.

—Sasuke-kun, puedo explicarlo… —intentó decir Sakura, preocupada por los cristales que se incrustaron en la mano del Uchiha.

—Espero que sea creíble —gruñó el azabache al sacudir su mano al sentir un ligero ardor en la piel. Estaba dispuesto a escucharla y tratar de entender lo que sucedía. Porque la expresión que portaba el día anterior no era precisamente de felicidad, sino, todo lo contrario.

Sakura respiro profundamente al echar un vistazo a su alrededor, pareciera que el tiempo se detuvo porque todos los miraban expectantes a la espera de sus palabras. Dispuesta a aclarar su relación con Charasuke, despegó los labios. Sin embargo, fue interrumpida de la forma menos esperada.

—Que estupidez —escupió herida Sakura-hime incorporándose violentamente de su lugar. No aparto su mirada jade del Policía, quien intento hablarle, pero ella lo ignoro dándose la media vuelta para marcharse.

Pero no se fue sola. Si no que tomó inesperadamente a Sasuke de su poncho y prácticamente lo arrastro al exterior de _Ichiraku_ con ella.

Sasuke se consternó por la acción que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para replicar, seguía asimilando la impactante revelación.

Nadie pudo impedir que ambos se fuera del establecimiento, dado que permanecieron estáticos en sus lugares sin saber que decir.

—¡Ja! Cobardes —se mofó como si nada Hinata.

—Hinata —advirtió severamente Menma—. Te has pasado.

—¿Yo? Pero si no fui quien beso a su contraparte —dijo socarrona.

—¿Por qué lo dijiste Hinata? —la mirada que le dedicó Charasuke no fue nada grata, sobre todo porque el _Sharingan_ asomaba sus ojos.

—Diversión.

—¿Diversión? ¡Por Dios! ¡Acabas de herirlos con tus palabras! —exclamó Sakura sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

Sin embargo, a Hinata no le importaba. Es más, repitió que ella no fue quien se besó con su contraparte.

—¿Acaso te gusta hacer sufrir a Sakura-san? —atino la Haruno con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Se lo merece por estar de arrastrada con _**MI**_ Menma! —gruño enojada la Hyuuga abrazando a su novio. Menma la miró un poco consternado, nunca creyó que Hinata fuera así de celosa.

—Ella ni siquiera le prestaba atención a él —intervino con voz ronca Charasuke frunciendo el ceño. Pocas veces se le veía enojado, y esta era una de esas—, y aun así sabiendo lo que provocaría esto, lo dijiste. ¿Tampoco pensaste en el otro Sasuke? Sakura-san tiene dificultades con él, has empeorado las cosas —se llevó una mano a su rostro en son de paciencia.

—¿Importa? —preguntó desinteresadamente la pelinegra sin tomarle importancia.

—¡Vete a la mierda Hinata! —gritó enojado el Uchiha logrando crispar los nervios a la aludida que no dudo en ponerse de pie y retarlo con su _Byakugan_.

—¡¿A dónde dijiste que me fuera, estúpido?!

—Vamos chicos, tranquilos —intervino Chouji llegando a su lado—. Están armado un escandaló.

Y era cierto, los aldeanos que comían amenamente habían puesto su atención sobre ellos por los gritos que soltaban.

—Oíste bien Hinata —el azabache se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro con los ojos entrecerrados, y Hinata torció el gesto—. Tus celos hacían Menma son enfermizos que me repugnan… Solo piensa como te sentirías si lo vieras a él besando a alguien tan parecida a ti y a la vez diferente. ¿Sería bonito? —preguntó en susurró notando como los ojos de Hinata se abrían de par en par ante sus palabras.

—Sasuke-san, no sigas —pidió Sakura jalándolo levemente del brazo para que regresara a su lugar, pero el Uchiha seguía retando a Hinata con la mirada. Sin más, se dejó caer en su lugar refunfuñando maldiciones.

—Ven aquí Hinata, debemos hablar seriamente —le ordenó Menma tomándola del antebrazo para llevarla fuera del local. La Hyuuga había quedado estática que no opuso resistencia.

—Ya no te alteres Sasuke-kun —dijo Ino con preocupación, se había sentado a su lado. Los demás seguían callados.

—Es que Hinata me enferma con sus celos —gruño fuertemente el Uchiha, sus ojos rojos seguían brillando—. Siempre busca la manera de dañar a Sakura con sus palabras, pero esta vez fue demasiado lejos. Y lo peor es que involucro a mi contraparte —se lamentó cuando sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad. Luego desplazó su mirada a Sakura—. Perdona esta situación.

—No te preocupes Sasuke-san, ya pensaré en algo —murmuró juntando las manos bajo la mesa y las apretó ligeramente.

—Vamos, no se amarguen —dijo animadamente Shikamaru dejando rápidamente platos de comida frente a todos—. Lo mejor para pasar el mal rato es la comida.

—¡No! Lo mejor es el Sake —intervino Naruto haciendo posesión de una botella, pronto su mirada se volvió sugerente hacía los demás—. ¿Quién quiere competir conmigo hasta no poder más?

—¡Yo me apunto, _nya_! —exclamó alegremente Kiba alzando su mano.

—No me hagan reír, chicos —pidió Neji sonriendo de lado—. Todos saben quién es el mejor aquí.

—¡Eso lo veremos! No por algo fui estudiante de Jiraya- _ero-sennin_ —presumió Naruto mirándose las uñas.

Y así los tres hombres empezaron a servirse _Sake_ entusiasmados, esto no se terminaría hasta que solamente uno quedará de pie.

—Esos chicos —dijo resignada Ino sonriendo levemente.

El Uchiha soltó un profundo suspiro agarrando una botella, luego miró a Sakura alzando la misma y una ceja.

—Adelante, necesito pensar mis palabras antes de enfrentarme a Sasuke-kun —la doctora le tendió su vaso para que le sirviera.

Una vez que ambos tuvieron sus vasos llenos, los alzaron con una sonrisa decaída.

—Por los fiascos amorosos —inquirió divertido el joven.

Sakura rodó los ojos y ambos chocaron vasos.

—O más bien, por el comienzo —rectificó Sakura consolándose.

* * *

 _Oh! Oh!_

 _Aquí no se acaba, ¿Qué esperan para leer el siguiente capítulo? Lo subí junto a este, ¡por fin Sasuke borracho! En el otro contesto sus reviews._

 _Ahora, sobre este capítulo decidí no hacer la convivencia muy extensa pues eso quitaría cierta validez al siguiente. Me pareció perfecto que aquí el beso no fuera entre Chara y Menma, si no entre Hime y Hinata cx, no lo sé, me pareció sumamente gracioso._


	13. Una noche pasada de copas

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

 _Capítulo 13: Una noche pasada de copas_

 _Disclaimer correspondiente._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Después de que Sakura-hime lo jalara fuera del restaurante, Sasuke reaccionó al chocar con una persona. Agitando su cabeza, se zafó bruscamente del agarre.

—¿Por qué demonios me sacaste de ahí? —gruñó Sasuke observando como la joven se detenía en seco dándole la espalda.

—Se supone que debemos buscar el regalo "perfecto" para esa molesta doctora —Sakura-hime lo miró con una mueca de desagrado. Y Sasuke juraría que ese puchero se debía a otra cosa.

—¿Acaso te pusiste celosa? —preguntó con un toque burlón.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de la pelirrosa.

—¡Me enferma saber que esos dos se besaron! ¿A ti no? —preguntó furiosa.

El Uchiha entonces recordó la cuestión del beso y mostró una mueca de desagrado. Cual fuese el motivo estaba dispuesto a escuchar a Sakura. Ambos seguían molestos por lo que los llevaba a hacer cosas inimaginables. Pero no tenía ánimos de seguir discutiendo con ella, deseaba arreglar ya las cosas.

—Hmp.

—Tomaré tu estúpido monosílabo como un sí —ella se acomodó el cabello y empezó a caminar entre los puestos de la calle que iban encendiendo sus focos debido a que la noche caía sobre ellos—. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos que no tengo tu tiempo!

 _¿En que estaba pensando al pedirle ayuda a esta mujer_?, se preguntó internamente al empezar a caminar detrás de la irritante Haruno.

Y así pasaron por varios lugares. Primero ingresaron a una tienda de ropa, pero inmediatamente salieron corriendo de ahí por las del _Club de Fans de Sasuke_ (Charasuke) —o, mejor dicho, las locas acosadoras—. No les quedó de otra más que huir cobardemente.

Ya más tranquilos, fueron a una joyería, el ambiente ameno les hizo confiarse y le pidieron a la empleada que les enseñara algunos collares. Pero como la anciana los miró a ambos creyendo que eran una pareja, se aloco y empezó a sacar sortijas de matrimonio alegando que eran los adecuados.

Para su mala fortuna, las acosadoras escucharon la palabra "boda" y aparecieron por arte de magia. Ahí fue cuando ambos _Shinobis_ salieron como alma que los lleva el diablo a la floristería donde se escondieron hasta que las chicas desaparecieron de su vista.

—Maldito Club de lunáticas —gruñó Sakura-hime saliendo de su escondite y sacudiéndose el polen de su ropa.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido mientras se alejaba de las flores. Por eso mismo no le gustaba salir en esa aldea, no podía estar en paz porque esas chicas lo confundían con el idiota sonriente y se apegaban a él como lapas.

—¿Qué hacemos? Dudo mucho que ellas nos dejen en paz —alegó irritada la pelirrosa. Habían perdido horas al escapar de las chicas.

—Ya no será necesario —dijo de pronto Sasuke.

—¿Qué? —espetó ella, pero al verlo, notó que los ojos azabaches enfocaban una cosa en específico en la tienda del otro lado de la calle—. Vayamos a ver.

Ambos cruzaron la calle mirando a sus lados verificando que las locas no vinieran tras ellos, una vez que colaboraron, ingresaron rápidamente a la tienda esperando que esta vez no fuera una emboscada.

El entrar, observaron los aparadores repletos de diversos objetos, desde los más sosos libros hasta un par de pendientes plateados. Muy coloridos y con listones colgando del techo.

—¡Oh! Clientes —dijo el vendedor apareciendo de la nada sobresaltando a la Haruno—. ¿Qué buscan en mi humilde establecimiento?

—Muéstranos el collar que tienes en exhibición —Sasuke apuntó con la mirada los aparadores que daban a la calle.

—¿Es para esta chica? ¡En seguida se lo traigo! —exclamó con una sonrisa cordial y marchó para buscar el objeto.

—¿Por qué todos preguntan si es para mí? —gruñó fastidiada la joven cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke ignoro sus palabras al ver que el vendedor llegaba a su lado y le abría la pequeña cajita roja donde venía el objeto que atrapo su atención.

Se trataba de un simple y sencillamente, pero hermoso collar. La cadena era fina era de plata, y el colgante una flor rosada de cuatro pétalos cuyo centro era un brillante cristal de color verde, similar a los ojos de Sakura.

—Muy sencillo —formuló apenas la Haruno con una mueca.

—Le quedaría perfecto a la señorita, combina perfectamente con sus hermosos ojos —alegó el vendedor. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad de vender ese collar.

—¿Tú te lo pondrías? —preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja al recibir la mirada ofendida de la kunoichi.

—Primero muerta —sentenció decidida.

—Me lo llevó —aseguró el Uchiha mirando repentinamente al vendedor que los miró incrédulo y con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. ¿No se suponía que era para la señorita de su lado?

Después de realizar la compra, caminaban de vuelta al restaurante, pero lo cierto era que ninguno deseaba regresar.

Al pasar por una zona de bares, la mirada de Sakura-hime se tornó pensativa mientras fruncía el ceño. Se paró frente a una puerta y dirigió su vista al Sasuke que se detuvo unos pasos adelante.

—Oye. Agradece el favor que te hice invitándome un trago —pidió seriamente.

Sasuke alzó ambas cejas creyendo que había escuchado mal el pedido de la joven, pero al verla ingresar al bar, entorno los ojos y la siguió de cerca.

Como se esperaba, el ambiente cambio drásticamente, olía a alcohol y cigarro por todos lados. El bullicio de la música y los gritos retumbaban en sus oídos irritándolos. Él odiaba esa clase de lugares, pero debía devolver el favor, Sakura-hime le ayudo a escoger un regalo para su amada doctora.

La Haruno se sentó furiosamente en una de las sillas altas de la barra donde estaba el dueño limpiando unos vasos, seguidamente le dio alcance su acompañante sentándose a su lado, venía casi arrastrando los pies.

—Una botella de _Sake_ —ordenó la mujer e inmediatamente recibió su pedido con dos vasos—. Gracias.

Sus ojos negros observaron con detenimiento como la "irritante" se servía el licor en un vaso, posteriormente se lo tomó de un trago y azotó el objeto contra la mesa. Se notaba que estaba de malhumor. Al parecer lo estuvo conteniendo en todo este rato.

—Esto no es posible. Esos dos se besaron ¡unieron sus labios! Lo peor es que Charasuke se rindió conmigo justo cuando empezaron estas estúpidas mariposas en el estómago, como las odio —habló rápidamente la pelirrosa mientras se servía más _Sake_.

En cambio, Sasuke contuvo una risa. El hecho que la Haruno parloteara de esa forma se le hacía chistoso porque se veía ridícula. Sin embargo, en el fondo le sorprendió que le estuviese diciendo esa clase de cosas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo dices? —preguntó interesado.

—¿Estás loco? Se te olvida que es un mujeriego de primera, de seguro soy su mayor conquista —espetó ella apretando el vaso entre sus manos.

—Creo que lo que siente es verdad. Yo ya hubiese tirado la toalla —dijo indiferente él apoyando su barbilla en la mano y evitando verla. En ese aspecto le recordó un poco a Sakura que no se rindió con él aun después de haberle mostrado su peor parte humanitario.

—Pero que débil me saliste —se burló ella.

—Cállate.

Contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke agarro otro el vaso y se sirvió hasta el tope, luego se lo tomó de un solo trago y gruño al sentir el ardor en su garganta.

—Oh, ¿me harás compañía a ahogar penas?

—Ya que estamos aquí —el joven se rindió ante el alcohol, aunque no era la primera vez que bebía.

—¿Por las personas estúpidas y molestas? —Sakura alzó su vaso.

Sasuke tendió el suyo produciendo un sonido seco.

—Hmp.

"/"/"

Ya había pasado un rato desde que Naruto y los demás empezaron a beber, de hecho, ahora estaban abrazándose entre sí mientras cantaban a los cuatro vientos a voz desafinada.

—¡Les digo algo chicos! ¡En algún momento de mi vida pensé que era gay! —exclamó el rubio con seriedad, sus mejillas rojas daban a entender que ya estaba pasado de copas—. El beso con Sasuke-teme me perturbo.

—¿En serio? —y el otro idiota, Kiba, lo miró con adoración—. ¿Y cómo descubriste que no lo eras?

—Ah pues, ahí entra mi Hinata-chan… —empezó a decir con una sonrisa perversa.

Ellos dos eran los únicos en pie puesto que Neji yacía dormido sobre la mesa babeando a mares, y a su lado, Tenten intentaba hacerlo reaccionar para que fuera a casa, pero era un esfuerzo inútil.

Por otro lado, Shikamaru seguía comiendo como si no hubiese un mañana, Shino hacía rato que se había marchado; Ino mantenía una plática amena con Sai, sonriendo tímidamente y sonrojándose cada dos por tres; y Lee, que comió accidentalmente dulces de licor, parloteaba que era un pervertido en secreto.

—Qué vergüenza —murmuró Sakura llevándose una mano a su frente y negando ligeramente con la cabeza, resignada al ver a Naruto y Kiba retomaban su cantico.

A su lado, Charasuke aplaudía animando al dúo que siguiera su graciosa presentación, agradecía internamente que hubiese traído consigo su apreciada cámara porqué grabó todos los momentos penosos.

—Es mejor irnos antes de que hagan una tontería —opinó la Haruno mirando al azabache que puso cara de corderito.

—Pero es divertido… ¡mira, Naruto se quiere desnudar! —dijo entusiasmado enfocando su cámara.

A Sakura le dio jaqueca cuando vio a su mejor amigo de pie sobre la mesa gritando que haría un especial para Hinata —cuando ni siquiera estaba en su mundo—. El alcohol ya hacía efecto.

—¡NARUTO!

"/"/"

—Tengo una duda existencial desde que ustedes llegaron —aseguró Sakura tratando de enfocar a Sasuke con la mirada—. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de esa molesta doctora?

El Uchiha frunció el entrecejo intentado enumerar las razones, alzo uno por uno sus dedos expuestos por el guante, y una mueca surco su rostro cuando terminó de hacerlo.

—Me faltan dedos para contarlas todas —expresó burlón.

La pelirrosa parpadeo un par de veces con la botella rozando sus labios, después los apretó tratando de contener una carcajada, pero al final la dejo salir en un estrepitoso ruido. Se inclino hacia atrás mientras se reía como si no hubiese un mañana.

—¡TE FALTAN DEDOS PORQUE ERES UN JODIDO MANCO! —se rio dando golpes en la barra con la palma extendida y donde se veían siete botellas de _Sake_ vacías. Y Sasuke ensancho su sonrisa burlona mientras la miraba hacer el ridículo—. No pensé que fueses gracioso. Para mí eras un amargado —confesó intentando parar sus risas, pero le era imposible. El alcohol empezaba a hacer estragos en su mente. Sobre todo, porque era su primera borrachera.

—Y para mí tú eras una ególatra irritante —gruñó Sasuke ante el insulto de ella tomando un largo trago a la botella. Al terminar, se pasó una mano por los labios limpiando el resto del líquido—, pero ahora compruebo que las apariencias engañan.

—Como ella a ti, ¿no? —dijo mordaz a la chica recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte del azabache, pero no se inmutó.

El Uchiha le ofreció otra botella sin mirarla.

—Eres cruel pero justa —farfullo él de malhumor sin despegar el vaso de sus labios.

Ambos tomaron el trago amargo de un solo golpe produciéndoles una pequeña quemazón en la garganta, después dejaron los vasos en la barra en un movimiento brusco y soltaron un quejido nada agradable.

—¡Mesero, más _Sake_! —gritaron al unisonó coléricos, y desprendiendo un aura de fuego. Incluso asustaron a los tipos rudos de su alrededor.

"/"/"

—¿Estás segura de que puedes sola? —preguntó preocupado Charasuke al ver a Sakura pasar el brazo de un borracho Naruto sobre sus hombros.

—No te preocupes, ha tenido peores —aseguró divertida. Agradecía enormemente tener una fuerza sobrehumana, para estos casos era útil.

El azabache suspiro permaneciendo en silencio, como si fuese a decir algo, cosa que no paso desapercibido a ojos de la Haruno.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Pienso que… tal vez deba ir con Sakura-hime y aclararle todo —murmuró desviando los ojos—. Pero se supone que ya me rendí con ella. No sé…

Entonces, Sakura le sonrió dulcemente. Comprendía un poco la actitud de joven Uchiha, en un momento se vio reflejada en él que no pudo evitar su gesto. Hubo un tiempo que pensó rendirse con Sasuke —antes de caer en ese mundo—. Pero su llegada a la aldea y que la buscará primero a ella le hizo desistir de su idea.

—Si en verdad te hubieras rendido, no estarías preocupado en lo que piensa sobre esto —le hizo ver su problemática como un simple malentendido logrando sacarle una sonrisa radiante al Uchiha.

—Tienes razón… ¡iré a verla! —afirmó entusiasmado. Se acercó a la doctora y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndola—. Gracias por la ayuda, y sé fuerte con Sasuke. Solo es un poco cabezotas, pero entenderá.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —sonrió giñando el ojo.

—Eh… me has robado el gesto —él se rio mientras marchaba. El final se despidió de ella con la mano y partió por las calles casi oscuras de la aldea. En plena madrugada que se podía esperar.

La kunoichi se quedó de pie sonriendo por debajo, pronto paso a un suspiro al pensar que pronto estaría enfrentándose a Sasuke. Estaba cansada y lo único que deseaba era arreglar las cosas con él.

—Gugugu —balbuceo Naruto abriendo la boca donde en la comisura escurría saliva, su peso muerto era un problema para ella.

—Naruto, ya deja de comer tanto ramen porque pesas —se quejó asqueada ante el olor que desprendía su amigo, afirmó el agarre del rubio y empezó a arrastrarlo al departamento.

"/"/"

Sakura-hime estaba sirviendo abriendo la doceava botella cuando sus ojos captaron un repentino movimiento en la esquina, donde casi estaba oscuro. Entrecerró sus ojos intentando enfocar su vista y vio una silueta negra.

—¿Viste eso? —le pregunto a Sasuke mientras pinchaba el codo con su dedo.

Él giro su rostro a donde señalaba la chica, entrecerrando sus ojos para esforzarse en ver lo que la intrigaba.

—¿Ver qué cosa?

Ambos observaron como la silueta se movió de la oscuridad revelando la sombra de lo que parecían ser cuatro manos. Y se sobresaltaron sobre sus lugares.

No se percataron de que era producto de su imaginación.

—Vayamos a ver —indicó Sakura envuelta en curiosidad mientras se incorporaba de la silla, el pequeño balanceo en su cuerpo daba a entender que el alcohol estaba surtiendo efecto.

—Hm —se quejó Sasuke, pero aun así se levantó de su lugar para indagar, vio como Sakura-hime hacia posesión de una escoba—. ¿Para que la escoba? —la miró con una ceja alzada e incrédulo.

—Es solo por precaución —ella se encogió de hombros de forma inocente.

Y así avanzaron a pasos lentos hasta la esquina, intentado ver entre la oscuridad. Pero sus mentes estaban nubladas por el alcohol que su juicio y visión no era del todo buena. Incluso se iban un poco de lado y entre ratos mantenían la compostura.

Sasuke observó con el _Sharingan_ activado los canales de chakra del individuo. Aunque claro, si hubiese estado sobrio habría notado la diferencia de su visión con el _Sharingan_ y el normal, pero como estaba más ido y ebrio que toda su vida, pensó que se trataba de...

—¡Un pejelagarto! —exclamó sorprendido Sasuke, incluso formó una "o" pequeña en sus labios, acción muy inusual en él.

—¡Una cosa del demonio! —gritó escandalizada Sakura-hime. Afirmando su arma mortal (la escoba) se lanzó al "pejelagarto" para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

El Uchiha observó el espectáculo sin intenciones de intervenir, sintiéndose orgulloso de haber identificado una amenaza en contra la aldea y ahora mismo estaba siendo eliminada. _¡Pero que buen Uchiha eres! Inteligente, guapo, fuerte, astuto, ágil... ¿Qué más se puede pedir?_

El grito agonizante del "pejelagarto" no se hizo esperar, cuando en realidad era el pobre barman que fue víctima de la chica bajo los efectos del alcohol. Como nunca había tomado en su vida no sabía controlar su carácter explosivo.

–¡E-Espere un momento Sak-kura-hime! ¡Soy yo! —gritaba el pobre hombre intentando hacer reaccionar a la joven, en serio estaba adolorido.

Aliviado, sintió como la pelirrosa dejaba de golpearlo con la dichosa escoba y se detenía a mirarlo con intriga y duda. Pero en ese momento sintió el verdadero terror.

—¡El pejelagarto habla! —le dijo Sasuke como si no se hubiese dado cuenta.

—¡MUERE! —grito enloquecida Sakura-hime retomando su acción de golpear sin compasión al pobre hombre

Después del linchamiento, Sakura-hime respiraba de forma agitada mientras se separa del moribundo "pejelagarto", se sintió satisfecha al verlo sacar saliva por la boca con sus ojos desorbitados. ¡Ja! Que el demonio aprenda a no meterse en la aldea.

—Hice un buen trabajo —alardeo poniendo sus manos en la cintura y sonriendo de forma socarrona con la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas. Y entonces empezó a reír como una loca desquiciada.

A su lado, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo y pensando que ella estaba loca por reírse de esa forma. Aunque algo llamó ligeramente su atención. Pues el hecho de que repentinamente el "pejelagarto" se le figure una persona normal se le hizo extraño. Poniéndose de cuclillas, lo agarro del cabello alzando su cabeza para verle el rostro.

—Oh, el pejelagarto resultó ser una persona, precisamente el barman —informó con seriedad mientras se incorporaba en su estatura.

En ese momento Sakura-hime dejo de reírse y la sonrisa se congelo en su rostro, y giro su cabeza de forma robótica hacia su víctima.

—Ah... ¿Ah?... ¡AH! —la joven pelirrosa se llevó las manos a su cabeza envuelta en desesperación. ¡Había lastimado a un inocente hombre!

—Y lo has matado a escobazos, sin duda —las palabras de Sasuke no era precisamente un alivio.

—¡No! Lo reviviré, soy doctora —aseguró la joven arrodillándose alado del hombre inconsciente.

—Estúpida, la que es doctora es mi Sakura —recordó Sasuke con mofa recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de ella.

—Ya lo sé, bastado —gruño incorporándose de su lugar, se llevó una mano a su cintura y lo miró interrogante—. Y bien, ¿qué hacemos?

—En estos casos, lo que una persona normal haría es...

 _Cinco minutos después..._

Sakura-hime está intentando meter el cuerpo del hombre inconsciente en el pequeño armario del bar, empujaba la puerta al mismo tiempo que el brazo derecho del individuo. Pero su peso se venía contra ella y nuevamente tenía que repetir la tarea.

Y se preguntaran, ¿Dónde carajos está Sasuke? Pues él vigila el pasillo para que nadie los agarrara de infraganti. Miraba a los lados y entrecerraba los ojos captando todos los movimientos del bar. Escuchaba los quejidos de Sakura-hime, pero le restaba importancia, cada uno hacía su parte del trabajo.

Por última vez, Sakura-hime empujó la puerta soltando una maldición a grito y finalmente el cuerpo quedó encerrado en el armario. Ella se separó de la puerta suspirando con pesadez y se limpió exageradamente el sudor de la frente.

—Ya está... —Sakura choco manos en un ademán—. Hemos limpiado la escena del crimen.

Satisfechos, regresaron entre trompicones a la barra y tomaron su lugar correspondiente, como si nada hubiese pasado. En eso, se percataron de que a no les quedaba botellas de _Sake_ en la barra.

—Tks, se acabó la diversión —se lamentó el Uchiha agarrando una botella vacía y volteándola para ver si no caía mágicamente el licor—. Debemos buscar más botellas.

—Claro que hay, solo es cuestión de tomarlas… ¿Dónde se habrá metido el barman? —preguntó malhumorada y con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Es el que dejaste moribundo —recordó Sasuke como si estuviese hablando del clima.

—Oh, cierto —ella se sobresaltó al chasquear los dedos. Entonces se subió a la barrar y se incorporó tabaleándose.

—Apuesto cien _Ryo_ a que te caes de boca —dijo burlándose el azabache.

Sakura-hime le envió una mirada fulminante mientras se estiraba para tomar algunas botellas de que estaban puestas en la estantería, pero calculo mal al pisar y cayo estrepitosamente al suelo.

De la garganta de Sasuke profirió una risa ronca que no pudo contener. En serio que fue sumamente chistoso la cara de susto que puso la Haruno mientras caía. Luego, intento calmarse mientras respiraba.

—¿Está todo bien allá abajo?

—Encontré más _Sake_ —afirmó ella asomando sus ojos por la orilla de la barra y alzando ambas manos donde agarraba un par de botellas.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

—A eso me refería.

"/"/"

Sakura llegó al departamento soltando unas cuantas maldiciones por el peso de Naruto, al abrir la puerta, prácticamente lanzo a su amigo en el sillón para que durmiera y la dejara en paz, pues en todo el camino no paro de decir lo hermosa que era Hinata y cuanto la amaba —más que al _ramen_ —.

Respirando profundamente, se preparó mentalmente para la plática que sostendría con Sasuke, supuso que estaba en la alcoba puesto que no lo vio durmiendo en el sillón. Sin preámbulos, se dirigió a dicho lugar notando que la puerta se encontraba abierta, extrañada, verifico que no había nadie allí.

Busco en el baño y en la cocina, pero no encontró al azabache. Se desconcertó pues eran casi las tres de la mañana y no había nadie en el departamento. ¿Eso quería decir que seguía con Sakura-hime?

Un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo ante el pensamiento de Sasuke y su contraparte juntos, vagamente se preguntó si esta sensación el experimento él cuando supo lo del beso.

La culpabilidad adorno su rostro.

—¿Dónde podrá estar Sasuke-kun? —se preguntó en voz alta mientras se dirigía a la sala.

—¡AH! ¡Yo sé dónde está el teme! —exclamó eufórico el rubio sentándose en el sillón logrando asustar a Sakura. Ella creía que ya se había dormido.

—Me asustaste idiota —le reclamó llevándose una mano a su pecho. Luego lo miró con una mezcla de curiosidad e incredulidad—. ¿Cómo sabes dónde puede estar Sasuke-kun?

De pronto el rostro sonrojado de Naruto se tornó serio.

—No. Se supone que no debo decirle a Sakura-chan porque es un secreto —se dijo asimismo en voz alta.

—¿Secreto?

—Shh… —le chito el rubio poniendo una mano sobre la boca de la Haruno. Ella entrecerró sus ojos—. Sasuke-teme se fue con la princesa a buscarle un regalo a Sakura-chan para pedirte perdón por ser un cabrón —le dijo como si fuese el mayor secreto del universo.

—¿Un regalo? —preguntó sin aire la Haruno con los ojos consternados.

—Sí, sí, sí. Pero no le digas nada a Sakura-chan porque es una sorpresa —advirtió Naruto arrastrando las palabras a causa del alcohol.

—No te preocupes Naruto, no diré nada —aseguro condesciende la Haruno ayudándole a recostarse en el sillón.

Finalmente, Naruto abrazó una almohada murmurando entre sueños que quisiera besar a su novia, incluso hizo pico al babear su brazo.

Mientras tanto, la cara de Sakura se sonrojo ligeramente ante el descubrimiento. Sasuke había pensado en ofrecerle disculpas. ¿Y ella como se lo pagaba? Sin duda de una forma nada grata.

Pero él no había regresado, ¿se habrá arrepentido?

Unos toques en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar, al abrir, casi pego un grito del susto al ver a Charasuke de pie en su puerta respirando de forma agitada dando por hecho que corrió para llegar hasta ahí.

—Fui a casa de mi gatita, pero no la encontré… me preocupa porque ya es muy tarde —dijo consternado el Uchiha con un semblante cargado de preocupación.

—Sasuke-kun tampoco ha regresado —le comentó nerviosa—. Pero creo que sé dónde pueden estar. Vamos a buscarlos.

"/"/"

El ambiente en el bar se había tornado pesado, puesto que las personas ya estaban más ebrias que sobrias, por ello se escuchaba más escandaló y gritos desenfrenados. Pero claro que nadie se acercaba a la barra. ¿Por qué? Les causaba escalofríos el ver a las dos personas que se reían cada dos por tres o discutían por cualquier tontería.

Uno de los varios meseros —que seguía preguntándose donde se metió el barman—, dejo otro par de botellas llenas en la barra junto a los dos borrachos y partió para atender más mesas.

Fue entonces que Sakura-hime cayó al suelo de espaldas y se rio a carcajada limpia mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

—¿Ya no puedes más irritante? —se mofo Sasuke sentado desde su lugar, meneaba el vaso con licor y de igual manera sus mejillas se encontraban ligeramente sonrosadas. La miró de reojo–. Eres débil y una perdedora.

—Cállate maldito emo evangelizado —balbuceo ella intentando levantarse—. Aún no he perdido esta batalla —dijo con seriedad. Y luego añadió con voz cantarina—: ¡No me rendiré fácilmente!

—Si te duermes esto no sería para nada divertido —comentó Sasuke suspirando, dejó el vaso en la barra, moviendo su cuerpo con dificultad, maldijo por debajo por ver todo doble—. Asique te ayudaré a ponerte de pie para ver cómo te humillas de nuevo.

—Gracias por la ayuda, bastado —ironizó ella viendo como él se inclinaba hacia ella, pero un movimiento en falso, Sasuke terminó por caer al suelo de boca, totalmente humillado.

Sakura-hime no pudo evitar reír tan fuerte que le dolió su estómago, su mente repetía como una cinta de película la mueca de horror de Sasuke mientras caía y el impacto de su rostro en el suelo. Ella rodó sobre su lugar dando pataletas intentando controlar su efusividad lo cual fue inútil.

Ofuscado, Sasuke gruñó entre dientes intentando contener su violento sonrojo a causa del bochorno, ahora Sakura-hime tendrá que contar ante su humillación.

De pronto Sakura-hime dejo de reírse y volteo al Uchiha.

—Por tu cara de playboy apuesto eres una nena —acusó ella apuntándolo con el dedo y frunciendo ceño—. ¡Te reto a un dueño de pulgares! —grito con seriedad.

El Uchiha giró su cabeza a ella sin entender mucho a lo que se refería la irritante y se largó a reír con desdén.

—Eres una estúpida. No me rebajare a competir a tu nivel —se mofo viendo su rostro. Se apoyo en la silla para levantarse.

—El gran Uchiha Sasuke le tiene miedo de perder un reto. Eres un cobarde —dijo ella arrastrando las palabras mientras se incorporaba con dificultad.

Entonces, el rostro del azabache se tornó sombrío.

—¿A quién le dijiste cobarde, irritante?

—A ti, por supuesto —ella sonrió de lado mientras se sentaba en la silla a la par que Sasuke.

—Aceptó tu reto.

—Más te vale —gruño ella apoyando su codo izquierdo sobre la barra y le indicó con la mirada que igual hiciera lo mismo.

A Sasuke le dio una especie de tic nervioso en la ceja ante la acción de la Haruno. ¿Se burlaba de él o en verdad no se dio cuenta? Tenía que poner su brazo izquierdo, ¿el problema? ¡que solamente poseía el derecho!

—Te rebanare la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió ella, pero pronto recordó la ausencia del brazo de Sasuke y sonrió burlona—. ¡Oh! Perdóneme usted, es que estoy acostumbrada a tratar con gente que tiene dos brazos —se echó a reír mientras intercambiaba de brazo.

Irritado, Sasuke apoyo su codo derecho sobre la barra donde había más de dos docenas de botellas de sake vacías. Ambos sonrieron de lado al unir sus manos y sacar los pulgares.

Mientras tenían su dichosa pelea de pulgares, un tipo sobrio se acercó a la barra mirando de reojo al par, sonriendo perversamente, le toco el trasero a Sakura-hime creyendo que como estaba borracha, no lo notaria.

Pero este tipo no conocía a la Haruno, que al sentir el toque rápidamente se giró al tipo con los ojos furiosos, aunque no lo asustó.

—¿Tú fuiste el bastardo que me tocó? —preguntó rechinando los dientes.

—Y si fuese así, ¿Qué harás preciosura? —le sonrió de forma insinuante desde su lugar.

La Haruno gruño como perro rabioso mientras se tronaba los dedos. Ese hombre quiso aprovecharse de ella y no saldría vivo.

—Te enseñare respetar a las damas, bastardo —chocó su puño con la palma de su mano.

Su acción causo risa al individuo que no creía que con su tamaño —y, sobre todo, ebria— le fuese a hacer verdadero daño.

—¿No se supone que tu novio debería defenderte? —preguntó ladinamente dirigiendo su mirada a Sasuke.

Este charlaba animadamente con lo que parecía ser las botellas vacías, pero al escuchar al tipo, le dirigió una mirada llena de ironía y mofa.

—Jamás me liaría con esta mujer irritante, yo tengo a mi molestia que es única, es más, ¡nos vamos a casar! —grito entre risas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó maravillada Sakura-hime—. Eso quiere decir que Charasuke estará libre y así podré ir con él.

—El idiota sonriente es todo tuyo _Sakura-hime_ —dijo su nombre con burla, pero eso no le importo a la aludida.

Mientras ellos platicaban, en una de las esquinas se armó una pelea entre dos borrachos que se gritaban insultos, luego llegaron a los golpes donde empezaron a lanzar cuanta cosa que tuvieran en la mano. Fue entonces que una botella salió volando hasta la cabeza de Sakura-hime donde se hizo añicos.

El hombre pervertido se asustó al ver que la Haruno agachaba la mirada mientras un silencio sepulcral adornaba el bar, todos esperaban expectantes a la reacción de la joven. Dieron un respingo cuando ella se volteó a ellos con una mirada furiosa.

—¡¿Quién fue el que me lanzó esa botella?! —gritó colérica agarrando la suya por la boca y rompió la cola al impactarla en la barra.

Todos los del bar apuntaron instantáneamente a los dos hombres de la esquina que sudaron fríos al ver la mirada tétrica de la pelirrosa.

—¡USTEDES DOS MORIRAN!

Y así Sakura-hime se abalanzo contra los hombres dispuesta a darles su merecido, claro que cuando lo hizo, todo el bar se sometió a una pelea de todos contra todos. Utilizaban sillas, mesas, botellas, vasos, todo lo que encontraran como arma.

El único que no participo fue Sasuke, que les dirigió una mirada desinteresada y luego la dirigió a las botellas para seguir charlando de los planes de su futura boda. Ignoraba por completo que varias veces le pasaron rozando los objetos. Oh, y el hecho que Sakura-hime casi dejara moribundo a dos personas más.

"/"/"

—¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó ilusionado Charasuke al llegar junto a Sakura.

La kunoichi negó ligeramente con la cabeza quebrando las esperanzas del joven Uchiha.

Los dos habían estado recorriendo casi toda la aldea en busca de Sakura-hime y Sasuke, pero no los hallaron, y el hecho que fuera plena madrugada no contribuía a calmar los nervios de ambos.

—Busquemos una vez más —alego el Uchiha recibiendo aprobación por la chica.

Recorrieron una vez más el área de las tiendas mirando a su alrededor, de vez en cuando los llamaban, pero nadie contestaba.

Al llegar a una esquina, escucharon gritos y sonidos de pelea, observaron como un miembro de la _Policía de Konoha_ corría hacía ellos con cara de susto.

—¡Sasuke-san, se desató una pelea en el bar! —informó asustado el principiante.

—Avísale a los que están de guardia, detendré la contienda —ordenó seriamente el Uchiha. Su subordinado salió corriendo hacia la oficina para informar la situación—. Quédate aquí gatita, no querrás meterte entre hombres sudorosos.

—Soy experta en separar a borrachos —dijo inflando su pecho orgullosa recordando sus tiempos de entrenamiento donde Tsunade la llevaba a los bares y tenía que detenerla antes de que se metiera en problemas—. Además, tengo una gran fuerza.

—Pero… —él no estaba convencido.

—Vamos antes de que empeore —le apuró jalándolo del brazo para ir al bar.

Cuando abrieron las puertas del bar nunca se imaginaron encontrarse con una escena que, sin duda, no tenía precio.

El bar prácticamente estaba echo un desastre, todos se golpeaban entre si sin compasión, pero lo que les llamó la atención fue ver a Sakura-hime de pie sobre la barra gritando incoherencias, luego agacho la mirada y derribo a uno de los tipos que se subieron con ella para intentar golpearla. Cada persona que vencía los lanzaba a la pirámide humana que estaba en una de las esquinas, todos derrotados.

Por su parte, Sasuke que antes permaneció en la misma posición desde que empezó la pelea, nada más que cuando se subían a la barra y luchaban ahí, apartaba entre momentos sus apreciadas botellas para que no se rompieran y luego las ponía en su lugar. Aunque claro, no podía estar quieto, por ello agarró una botella como micrófono y relataba la pelea.

—¡…Y la irritante sorprende al idiota por la espalda y le propina una patada en su descendencia! —exclamó ladeando el rostro con los ojos entrecerrados —. Hasta a mí me dolió el golpe.

—¡¿Quién más me viene a desafiar, ah?! —Sakura-hime movió su cabellera larga y dio un pisotón, miró a todos desafiantes.

—¿Quién será el siguiente en quedar sin hijos? Descúbranlo en el siguiente _round_ —preguntó misteriosamente Sasuke.

Sakura y Charasuke tenían la mandíbula hasta el suelo no creyendo lo que sus ojos observaban. ¿Ese par, borrachos? Sin duda una faceta que jamás pensaron presenciar.

Pronto se acercaron a ellos abriéndose paso entre los cuerpos sudorosos y soltando maldiciones, cuando pudieron salir de la multitud, enfocaron sus ojos en esos dos.

—¡Sakura, baja de ahí! —ordenó Charasuke frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero si es el mujeriego de _Konoha_ —ironizó Sakura-hime soltando una carcajada sonora. Seguía de pie sobre la barra.

—Tks, una copia barata —alardeo Sasuke formando un puchero, luego sus ojos enfocaron a Sakura a un lado. Sonrió ladinamente mientras trataba de incorporarse para ir con ella. Pero lo hizo de sopetón provocándole un mareo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! No hagas eso —dijo preocupada la doctora yendo directamente hasta el Uchiha, intento tomarlo del brazo, pero inesperadamente Sasuke le agarró el suyo haciendo que volteara hacia la multitud.

—¡Oigan todos, les presento a mi futura esposa: Uchiha Sakura! —exclamó Sasuke arrastrando las palabras.

Los gritos y silbidos de los borrachos no se hicieron de esperar provocando que Sakura se sonrojara violentamente, sobre todo porque Sasuke poso su mano en la cintura y dio la vuelta con ella logrando que quedara inclinada y cerca del rostro de Sasuke. Que, por cierto, olía a alcohol.

—No, no, no —Sakura cubrió la boca de Sasuke pues él intentaba besarla—. Debemos irnos ya.

—Pero quiero un beso —el mohín que formo Sasuke le pareció irresistiblemente adorable a la doctora, pero no se dejó doblegar.

—Antes que nada, debemos ir al departamento.

Mientras tanto, Charasuke quedo de piedra al escuchar sobre una boda entre Sasuke y Sakura, eso era algo que diría él, no el Uchiha Vengador. No le dio tiempo de cuestionarse puesto que sintió los brazos de Sakura-hime pasar por su hombro. Al ladear el rostro, notó que ella estaba muy cerca suyo.

 _Tan cerca…_

—¿Y tú no me dirás algo bonito, _Sasuke-kun_? —ronroneo Sakura-hime acercándose a él que incluso sus narices rozaban.

El rostro de Charasuke se tornó rojo por la cercanía de ella, y no ayudaba el hecho que se apegaba cada vez más a su cuerpo.

—Juegas sucio Sakura —jadeo él intentando separarse de ella—. Vamos, debo llevarte a tu departamento.

—No quiero ir —alegó Sakura-hime alzando la cabeza para soltar una exclamación.

—No me diste opción —Charasuke se encogió de hombros, luego se agachó rápidamente y cargo a la _kunoichi_ sobre su hombro como un costal de papas, esperaba que está vez no fuese golpeado.

—¡Ah, bájame de aquí! —dijo Sakura-hime sin moverse, solamente resoplo al ver todo doble.

Ignorándola, Charasuke se volteó a donde se encontraba Sakura percatándose de que tenía el brazo de Sasuke sobre sus hombros y le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie.

—Llevaré a la gatita a su departamento —le dijo a la doctora que asintió con la cabeza—. Gracias por la ayuda.

—No hay de que, igual me iré con Sasuke-kun antes de que intente otra cosa —Sakura se sonrojo ligeramente al sentir como Sasuke hundía la nariz en su cabello para aspirar su aroma. Él le murmuro que olía bien.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despidió Charasuke partiendo entre los hombres ebrios que ya estaban siendo controlados por la policía. Al final no tuvo que hacer nada.

Antes de partir, Sakura-hime alzó la cabeza para intentar mirar a Sasuke, y se despidió de él:

—¡Adiós emo evangelizado! —exclamó logrando que Charasuke casi cayera al frente por la inesperada despedida hacia Sasuke.

—¡Nos vemos irritante! —Sasuke se carcajeo al igual que Sakura-hime logrando erizar el bello de sus acompañantes.

Sin más, ambas parejas partieron por rumbos diferente: Charasuke acompañado de una ebria pelirrosa que no paraba de murmurar insultos a su persona, diciendo que era guapo pero un idiota; y Sakura con Sasuke, este decía que cuando llegaran a su mundo se casarían y que restaurarían el clan Uchiha.

* * *

 _Yhe~~~_

 _Por fin pude traerles este capítulo cx me divertí tanto escribiendo este capítulo. ¡Ahora una nueva faceta! En realidad, planeaba poner la pelea de pulgares, pero eso requería más creatividad y ya no me daba para más, espero no haberlo defraudado._

 _Créditos a mi hermana que me ayudo en las líneas de conversación (como antes les decía tiene un buen sentido del humor cx)._

 _Por fin se dio lo esperado, creo que hemos progresado mucho, ¡trece capítulos! *gritos de fangirl* y todavía sigue, aproximo que llegara hasta el capítulo 20 o por lo mucho 25._

 _Ahora respondo reviews:_

(Vermell): ¡Hola! Y vine con dos capítulos seguidos —no quise dejarlos con las ganas, creo que desde hace un mes que lo anuncie—. Yo también pienso que Naruto es la especie de vieja confiable en la Shipp *risas* es quien les hace entrar en razón. Y no te preocupes, la verdad no sentí brusco tu antiguo review *en serio*, me alegra saber que sigues este fic religiosamente cx ok no, pero sí. ¡Saludos, y gracias por leerme!

(Aura117): ¡Hi! Ya tuviste a Neji de perver *risas* no pensé poner algo más épico porque hubiese sido desastroso, en serio espero que hayas disfrutado los dos capítulos cx. ¡Saludos!

 _Y bueno~~~ ahora si ya no les diré que sigue, todo avanzará a su curso pero con firmeza. Espero que hayan disfrutado los dos capítulos como yo disfrute en escribirlo._

 _¡Agradecimientos a quienes leen este fic desde el inicio, y por supuesto, a quienes se van uniendo! Aquellos que dejan reviews, ponen en favoritos y alerta, ¡y no me olvido de los lectores fantasmas! Los adoro a todos, sin ustedes este fic no progresaría tanto._

 _En fin, nos leemos la siguiente semana._

 _Alela-chan fuera :v_


	14. La primera vez

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

 _Capítulo 14: La primera vez_

 _Disclaimer correspondiente._

* * *

Al llegar a la puerta del departamento, Sakura tuvo complicaciones debido a que Sasuke dejó caer su peso muerto en ella complicándole el equilibrio, y también se sumaba el hecho de que él no dejaba de decir que le volvía loco el aroma que desprendía su cabello.

—Ya me lo creo —susurró ella al abrir la puerta con éxito. Intento ingresar, pero Sasuke le dificultaba la tarea.

—Pues deberías —replicó frunciendo el ceño al mover sus pies. Afortunadamente logro caminar unos pasos. Luego su vista intento enfocar el panorama, pero entre ratos veía doble.

Entonces, identifico una cabellera rubia en el sillón, justo donde dormía él, sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba a su amigo para patearle el trasero. Pero no contó con que Sakura lo retuviera.

—Deja de moverte, no quiero que vomites en medio de la sala —regaño Sakura para después jalarlo por el pasillo directo a su habitación.

—Pero quiero patearle el trasero al _Usurantokachi_ , se ha apoderado de mi lugar especial —replicó Sasuke como un niño pequeño al hacer un puchero. Aun así, se dejó guiar por Sakura, y al darse cuenta a donde iban, acercó su rostro al oído de Sakura y le susurro con su voz ronca: — ¿Acaso estás ansiosa por resurgir el clan?

Lo único que evito que Sakura se tropezara con sus propios pies, fue su arduo entrenamiento mental para soportar otras situaciones. Juraba que su corazón pegaba furiosamente contra su pecho a cada sugerencia que hacía Sasuke. Si no fuera porque se encontraba borracho, ya le hubiese encarado de frente.

Con un tierno sonrojo, logró ignorar a Sasuke mientras lo obligaba a sentarse en la cama.

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos al sentarse, aún mantenía la compostura. Era como si hace una hora no hubiese estado en un bar, en medio de una pelea narrando esta con fervor, o compartiendo copas con la irritante. Si no fuera por el sonrojo que se extendía en sus mejillas y su rostro somnoliento, nadie lo creería.

Veía a Sakura entrar y salir del baño a paso apresurado, sin duda verla moverse por la habitación le causaba cierta tranquilidad. Suspirando, escuchó como ella le ordenaba que se quitará el poncho y botas.

—Esta idea me está agradando —dijo un tanto entusiasmado el Uchiha esbozando una sonrisa de lado.

Sakura se contuvo en tirarle el reloj que reposaba en el mueble de su lado, solo mantuvo su sonrojo a raya.

—Sakura, no me ignores —Sasuke hizo una especie de puchero con su mano al terminar de quitarse el poncho y las botas.

—No te ignoro —concedió la pelirrosa soltando un suspiro. Se acercó a él para agarrarle la mano—. Ven aquí.

Sasuke, con sus ojos modorros, dejó que Sakura lo guiara al interior del baño sin sospechar lo que tramaba.

Al ingresar al baño, miró a su alrededor intentando recordar algo en específico, pero todo quedo en el olvido cuando Sakura lo empujo repentinamente al área de la regadera para luego sentir el agua tibia y posteriormente helada sobre su cabeza y cuerpo. Soltó un gritó de sorpresa. ¡Sakura había abierto el grifo!

—¡Sakura! —gruñó desconcertado el Uchiha volteando a verla y recibió una sonrisa divertida por parte de la aludida.

—Aquí deje un cambio de ropa. Iré a preparar café —avisó ella alejándose de la mano de Sasuke que salió a su búsqueda, pero logró esquivarlo a tiempo y prácticamente salió corriendo del baño emitiendo una risa.

Tal sonido logro que los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaran de una manera considerable, el sentir el agua sobre su cuerpo fue despertando un poco sus sentidos adormecidos por el alcohol, aunque estuviera ebrio. Permaneció bajo el chorro con la cabeza alzada durante un tiempo hasta que pensó que era suficiente.

Pudo mantener un poco la compostura al cambiarse de vestimenta y cepillarse fieramente los dientes, aunque casi se resbala con el piso y maldijo entre dientes porque ahora su visión le jugaba chueco. Gruñendo por debajo, salió del baño apoyándose del marco de la puerta.

—¿Te siente muy mareado? —preguntó Sakura al ingresar a la habitación con una taza de café en la mano, la dejo en el mueble y se acercó a Sasuke para ayudarle a sentarse en la cama.

Una vez que lo dejó sentado y tomando la taza de café cargado, hizo posesión de una pequeña toalla para secarle el cabello húmedo, se sentó a su lado y prosiguió a poner la toalla sobre la cabeza de Sasuke.

—¿Puedo? —pidió permiso Sakura un poco cohibida pues Sasuke no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—No tienes por qué pedir permiso, solo hazlo —dejo la taza en el mueble y poso su mano junto a la de ella cerrando los ojos un segundo disfrutando del movimiento, no supo si fue alucinación de su mente o realidad, pero juró ver titubeo en ella.

Mantuvo una postura relajante ante ella, callado y con mil cosas pasando por su cabeza. La serenidad volvió un poco a su mente y dejo estar los acontecimientos antes vividos, pero tenía unas irremediables ganas de hablar y nunca parar. Se mordió la lengua.

—Amo tus ojos —soltó él consiguiendo que Sakura detuviera sus movimientos por unos segundos para mirarlo a los ojos, estática—. Especialmente cuando me enfocan, brillan mucho… y tu cabello, es muy suave y hermoso —su mano toco el mechón y se perdió en su textura.

Sakura apartó sus manos al morderse el labio inferior y pasar el otro mecho de cabello detrás de su oreja, el arranque de sinceridad de Sasuke la tomo desprevenida poniéndola sumamente nerviosa, sobre todo porque aún seguía chispado.

—A mí me gusta los dangos… —dijo torpemente sacándole una sonrisa a Sasuke.

—Y pensar que ese idiota sonriente tuvo la desdicha de ver lo mismo —espetó de repente desviando el tema y soltó el mechón.

Sakura lo miró con culpabilidad.

—Sobre eso, Sasuke-kun…

—No me interesa saber los detalles, solo dime una cosa —se acercó a ella tan de repente y Sakura se sobresaltó por su repentina acción. Ella juró escuchar el palpitar de su corazón—. ¿Lo amas?

Sakura tomó aire antes de responder:

—¿Cómo puedo amar a una persona que apenas conozco?

Sasuke se alejó dejando ver una sonrisa de lado en su rostro, cosa que intrigo a Sakura por la situación.

—Y a mí, ¿me amas?

—Lo hago, te amo. Ahora ya no tengo dudas —dijo inmediatamente Sakura sin titubear, pero un sonrojo acompañaba sus palabras—. Posiblemente mañana te olvides de lo que hablamos porque estás muy borracho, pero…

No terminó la oración porque Sasuke agarró la toalla de su cabeza y la dejo caer sobre la de ella obstruyéndole la vista, cuando intentó quitársela, sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos, causándole sorpresa y felicidad el mismo tiempo.

Pero fue un toque que le desilusionó un poco, pero luego fue recompensada por un beso más duradero donde involucraron sus lenguas de una forma sutil, le gustó porque no fue un beso desesperado.

—Yo no olvido las cosas importantes, Sakura —la voz de Sasuke sonó tranquila al quitarle la toalla de la cabeza dejando al descubierto su sonrojo. Él sonrió de lado al tocarle la mejilla con su mano—. Me gusta cuando te sonrojas porque pareces un tomate. ¿Sabes que me gustan los tomates? Cada vez que los vea me recordaran a tu cara roja.

—¡Sasuke-kun! No re burles de mi por favor —pidió ella avergonzada.

—Eso me recuerda que deberíamos estar resurgiendo el clan en vez de hablar.

Sakura hiperventilo cuando Sasuke la empujo a la cama, su espalda rebotó sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos al sentir como él se posicionaba sobre ella, su respiración sobre su boca la hizo reaccionar.

—E-Espera, no creo que sea lo correcto —posó sus manos sobre el torso del joven, su rostro rojo era un espectáculo para Sasuke—. Tú estás borracho…

—¿Y qué? Solo adelantamos nuestra luna de miel, después de todo nos vamos a casar.

Y ahora Sakura casi se atragantó cuando Sasuke dejo caer su cuerpo con el de ella. Era el primer y el más cercano contacto que habían tenido y la ponía nerviosa y ansiosa. Sasuke acomodó su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, y ella apretó los parpados.

Creyó que algo más pasaría, pero de pronto escuchó ronquidos provenientes del azabache. Abrió los ojos de golpe entre incrédula y aliviada de que se haya quedado repentinamente dormido.

Suspirando aliviada, se removió en su lugar logrando que el cuerpo ajeno cayera a su lado librándola del peso muerto. Sasuke murmuró algunas cosas entre su inconciencia y pidió balbuceando su presencia.

—Sakura…

Ella le toco mechones de cabellos oscuros mientras sonreía como una chica enamorada al recordar que Sasuke le dijo indirectamente que la amaba. Eso le hizo sentirse segura, pase al estado en que se encontraba, él aseguró que no olvidaba las cosas importantes.

Y como decían: los niños y los borrachos decían la verdad.

Finalmente se desplomo a un costado de Sasuke, se acostó sobre su lado derecho para tener una vista de su perfil completo. Sonriendo levemente, cerró los ojos añorando que llegará el mañana porque presentía que sería un mejor día.

Pensó que, sin duda, era un día inolvidable.

"/"/"

Por otro lado, al llegar al departamento de Sakura-hime, Charasuke tuvo que saltar hacía el balcón para ingresar por unas de las ventanas, terminó por romper varios floreros y rezó en silencio a que Sakura nunca se enterara que fue él.

Además, estaba nervioso. Sakura-hime no paraba de insultarlo y a la vez decirle que era atractivo.

—Hemos llegamos —avisó dejándola sentada con sumo cuidado en la cama.

—Ya era hora —ella arrastro las palabras, luego frunció el ceño y le dio una —no tan dolorosa— patada en la pantorrilla.

—¡Oye, eso dolió! —se quejó Charasuke dando saltitos y frotándose la parte afectada.

—Te lo mereces por traerme cargando hasta aquí —se excusó cruzándose de brazos y formando un puchero.

—No ibas a querer venir caminando —dijo él suspirando por su terquedad. Miró espontáneamente a su alrededor pensando que no podía dejarla sola. Le daba miedo que le diera una crisis epiléptica, no tenía idea de cuanto alcohol ingirió.

Salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos al ver que Sakura-hime se desabrochaba la parte superior de su vestimenta para quitársela, pudo ver ligeramente el top oscuro antes de voltearse con sonrojado violentamente.

—¡¿P-p-pero que haces?! —reclamó él llevándose una mano a su rostro para intentar controlar su sonrojo.

La Haruno alzó su mirada soñolienta al visualizar la espalda del pelinegro, terminó de quedarse en su top negro con tela de rejilla negra cubriendo su estómago.

—Me desvisto porque tengo calor —replico mordaz, y luego sonrió de lado al verlo nervioso—. ¿No me digas que nunca has visto una mujer desnuda? ¡Pero si eres el rey de los mujeriegos! Es imposible que no te hayas acostado con una de tus conquistas —bufó ladeando el rostro para contener sus lágrimas. Todavía seguía sumergida en sus alucines y decía lo primero que pasaba por su mente.

Ante su declaración equivocada, Charasuke se volteó con una mirada seria que pocas veces portaba. Sakura-hime tenía una idea equivocada de él, demasiado.

—Estás equivocada, no me he acostado con nadie.

—Por favor, eres muy simpático y atractivo como para que nadie te haya puesto el ojo encima y viceversa —ella cerró los ojos envuelta en rabia al recordar las palabras de Hinata "el beso entre Charasuke y la doctora".

—No te mentiré al negarlo, pero ninguna me ha interesado realmente. Solo tú.

—Es imposible. Ellas deben ser más bonitas, ¿y yo qué? ¡tengo este pobre cuerpo! —se señaló así misma recordando los insultos de Hinata "eres una tabla". Luego se llevó las manos a su rostro y siguió hablando entre lamentos—. Y lo peor es que siento estas malditas mariposas en el estómago cada vez que te veo. ¿Cómo se le llama a esto?

Los ojos de Charasuke se abrieron de par en par al escuchar las palabras de su amada pelirrosa. ¿Acaso ella empezaba a enamorarse de él? No pudo con la alegría que no sabía cómo expresarla.

—Eres hermosa tal y como eres. Así te amo.

—¡No lo haces! Solo soy tu mayor conquista… —ella se negaba a creerlo.

—Te amo Sakura —Charasuke la tomó por los hombros y la zarandeo un poco cuando ella cerró los ojos evitando verlo y negando con la cabeza.

El Uchiha estaba consciente de que Sakura-hime seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol y posiblemente olvidará al día siguiente de lo que hablaban, si era el caso, se lo recordaría hasta que ella lo aceptara. Era necia, y contra eso debía luchar debido a que ella era un manojo de inseguridades.

Ella siempre se mostraba como una mujer fuerte y poderosa, que no necesita apoyo de nadie para seguir desde que sus padres murieron. Sin embargo, debía sentirse sola entre cuatro padres, y su corazón era el más frágil y delicado que existía. Y él quería cuidar y proteger eso.

—¿Por qué no puedes aceptar simplemente mis sentimientos? —preguntó de forma lastimera el pelinegro sin soltarla.

—¡Porque todo lo que…! —ella empezó a replicar, pero pronto sintió unas terribles náuseas y la bilis subir por la garganta, no pudo contenerlo y termino vomitando sobre Charasuke.

Este, al darse cuenta de que Sakura-hime vomitaría más, la cargo en sus brazos y rápidamente la llevó al baño. En cuestión de segundos ella se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza en el excusado haciendo arcadas y devolviendo todo lo de su estómago.

Charasuke apartó los mechones largos para que no se mancharan con el vómito, tres arcadas más y Sakura-hime se detuvo por un momento. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada porque se sentía avergonzada de su estado.

—Vete de aquí… —le ordenó la chica empujándolo sin fuerzas no logrando su cometido pues Charasuke quedó de su lugar—. No quiero que me veas así.

—No me iré. No puedo dejarte en este estado —replicó él seriamente. La vio que iba a hablarle, pero nuevamente las arcadas volvieron y tuvo que seguir vomitando. Le froto la espalda en consolación y siguió apartándole gentilmente el cabello—. Saca todo sin contenerte. Luego te sentirás un poco mejor.

Sakura-hime siguió vomitando durante un rato, hasta que sintió que no podía sacar más, se dejó caer sentada en el mármol escuchando como Charasuke jalaba de la palanca del excusado. Enfoco sus ojos cansados en él y su camisa estropeada por su asquerosidad.

—¿Te he manchado mucho? —preguntó en murmulló.

—No —mintió el Uchiha al quitarse cuidadosamente la camisa.

La verdad es que lo dejo empapado de arriba, por fortuna su pantalón no sufrió ninguna mancha. Pero no le molestaba, entendía que ella no pudo contenerlo. Agradecía internamente que ella haya vomitado despierta que durmiendo, hubiese sido peor.

—¿Quieres cepillarte los dientes? —le preguntó poniéndose de cuclillas a su lado, notó que ella no lo enfocaba a él, si no, a su torso—. ¿Te parece interesante mi abdomen marcado? —preguntó un tanto juguetón.

Entonces Sakura-hime se sonrojo violentamente al verse descubierta, desvió la mirada y murmuró algo intangible.

—Eres guapo incluso para mí.

—Así nací gatita-chan, es mí don —bromeo ligeramente. Sin más remedio, la tomo por la cintura y la ayudo a sentarse en la tapa del inodoro. Luego le paso su cepillo de dientes y un vaso de agua.

Sus acciones calaron en lo más profundo de la mente de Sakura-hime que ya estaba un poco más sobria —pero todavía achispada—. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes, Charasuke le preguntó si quería café o agua.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza mientras estiraba el cuello para escupir en el lavamanos, repitió el mismo procedimiento un par de veces hasta que se sintió limpia, se enjuago la boca y luego se mojó el rostro tratando de mantenerse despierta. Al secarse con la pequeña toalla que le dejo Charasuke, este apareció por el umbral.

Por un momento admiro los músculos de su espalda cuando él se agachó para recoger las tollas del suelo, su rostro en el perfil izquierdo y su mirada serena pocas veces lograba ver esa expresión en su rostro. Estaba acostumbrada a sus sonrisas, las dos facetas le gustaban.

—¿Lista para dormir? —preguntó Charasuke al verla.

Ella refunfuño.

—No soy una niña.

—Si fuera una niña no disfrutaría de la vista que me brindas —la sonrisa coqueta de Charasuke se extendió en su boca al ver como Sakura-hime se abochornaba al darse cuenta de que solamente vestía un top en la parte de arriba.

—¡E-eres un pervertido! —exclamó ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos, no te avergüences porque ya lo vi todo —dijo con descaró y una sonrisa de lado—. Ten —y le tendió un blusón que encontró en uno de los cajones que la pelirrosa no dudo en ponérsela.

Sin dejarla hablar, la cargó sorpresivamente con sus brazos pegándola por un momento a su torso.

Ella disfruto la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo, así que se acurruco en su torso por unos segundos y cerró los ojos, aspiro su aroma. Nunca se detuvo a pensar en ello, era… lavanda y menta, le tranquilizaba aspirarlo, le traía paz.

Charasuke notó su acción provocándole una sonrisa por debajo. Tuvo que romper el mágico momento al sentarla en la cama y tenderle una botella de agua.

—Gracias —murmuró la ojijade al abrirla y tomar de ella rápidamente, tenía mucha sed.

—Deberías dormirte ya.

La joven se acomodó en la cama con cuidado y soltó el aire contenido en su pecho al mirar el techo, al mover su rostro para ver al azabache, sintió como la cama dejaba de sostener su peso.

—¿Puedo usar tu baño? Necesito lavarme —pidió Charasuke señalando su torso.

—Eh… claro.

Por los siguientes minutos, Sakura-hime mantuvo los ojos cerrados intentado conciliar el sueño, pero lo cierto era que estaba enfocada en escuchar el chorro de agua proveniente del baño, después la puerta abrirse y los pasos resonar contra el suelo. No dudo en abrir los ojos y mover su cabeza para verlo y hablarle.

—Oye…

Rápidamente los ojos ónix la enfocaron, al parecer estaba muy al pendiente de ella.

—¿Quieres algo más? —Charasuke se acercó a su lado y agachó la mirada.

Extrañado, vio la seña de Sakura-hime para que se sentará a su lado, lo hizo con duda sobre todo porque ella se enderezó y lo miró fijamente.

—Yo… quería agradecerte por quedarte a mi lado —dijo poco audible desviando constantemente los ojos.

Sus acciones provocaron ternura en el Uchiha, negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—No iba a dejarte sola.

Los ojos jades se alzaron para entrelazar sus miradas, pudo ver sus sentimientos expuestos, los verdaderos que él guardaba para ella. Tanto amor, cariño y admiración… _¿tanto la amaba?_ Se mordió el labio inferior, _¿y ella podía amarlo de la misma forma?_

—Te has puesto roja —comentó de repente Charasuke apoyando su mano en la mejilla de ella.

La joven se sobresaltó y avergonzó al mismo tiempo.

—No lo digas, estúpido —replicó ella sin rehuir de la caricia, la primera que compartían.

—Te vez linda así —se rio por debajo logrando que Sakura-hime formara un mohín cuando él retiro su mano.

Ella no dijo nada porque en su mente daban vueltas unas palabras en particular que deseaba articular, pero no sabía si era lo correcto hacerlo.

—Cuando me preguntaste porque no podía aceptar tus sentimientos —el comienzo de la oración atrajo toda la atención de él—, iba a decirte que no porque… todo lo que amo desaparece —terminó en decir en murmullo mirándose las manos.

E inmediatamente las manos ásperas la tomaron por sus mejillas obligándola a ver fijamente a los ojos. Su alma se sintió tan pequeña y desprotegida ante esa mirada penetrante.

—Escúchame bien, Sakura. Yo no desapareceré no importa que decidas que sea para ti, lo prometo —dijo relajando sus hombros al pronunciar sus palabras. Había entrado en una etapa que deseaba la felicidad de la persona que amaba sin importar que no fuera él que provocará dicho sentimiento.

Y los ojos de la _kunoichi_ se llenaron de lágrimas cuales las derramo, aunque fueron limpiada por el Uchiha con delicadeza.

—Tengo mucho sueño como para pensar en esto —se lamentó Sakura-hime entre balbuceos.

El Uchiha sonrió de lado y le brindo un beso en la frente que no disgusto para nada a la Haruno, en cambio cerró espontáneamente los ojos al disfrutar de la caricia y sus sensaciones.

—Mañana pensarás en ello, por lo pronto duerme. Me quedaré en el sillón —avisó pasando su mano por el cabello rosado y sedoso. Le ofreció una sonrisa gentil al incorporarse—. Descansa Sakura.

Sakura-hime observó desde la cama como la espalda desnuda de él se dirigía a la puerta para desaparecer, entonces soltó palabras simples pero que llenaban de alegría a Charasuke.

—Buenas noches, Sasuke.

El azabache solamente la miró sobre su hombro esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.

"/"/"

El sonido de la licuadora lo trajo al presente, ese maldito sonido taladraba en su mente provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Intento hablar y sintió la boca seca y patosa. Incluso sintió su cuerpo pesado.

Nuevamente una punzada llegó a su cabeza logrando que soltara un gemido de lamentación. Juraba que si se trataba de Naruto lo golpearía sin compasión.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la poca claridad que había en el cuarto pues las cortinas no estaban corridas, así que le fue más fácil enfocar el techo y proferir una exclamación.

Mientras admiraba, se preguntó que rayos hizo como para terminar así, reconocía los síntomas, pero no el inmenso dolor de cabeza. Se frotó el cuello mientras se incorporaba de la cama y por fin el sonido de la licuadora cesó.

Con los ojos entrecerrados empezó a recordar entonces lo que sucedió la noche anterior. La irritante y él buscando un regalo para Sakura, después fueron a un bar donde comenzaron a beber, donde casi asesinaron al barman y… después de ahí todo era confuso. Pero claro, recordó perfectamente cuando Sakura lo trajo a casa y lo metió a la regadera. La declaración y el beso compartido.

Una sonrisa de auto eficiencia asomo por su rostro. Por fin había arreglado su problema con Sakura, ella había afirmado que lo amaba a él y a nadie más. Y bueno, él también se lo había dicho a su forma, aunque su lengua estaba suelta en esos momentos que dijo cursilerías.

—Ah, que dolor —refunfuño al tomarse la cabeza con la mano. A medias se sentó en la cama y luego se sostuvo sobre sus pies.

Retomando valor, primero fue a mojarse la cara al baño y después salió de la habitación murmurando insultos a la resaca que tenía. Juraba que no volvía a emborracharse de esa forma. Pareciera que fuera a morir con algo tan absurdo.

Escucho el sonido de la televisión encendida y voces, al voltear a su lado pudo ver la cocina donde Sakura se movía de un lado a otro haciendo el desayuno, y Naruto devoraba su plato con efusividad mientras miraba la televisión.

No habló hasta que Sakura se percató de su presencia y le brindo una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenos días Sasuke-kun —saludó ella volviendo su vista lo que cocinaba.

—Ah —soltó Sasuke sin despegar su mano de la cabeza, finalmente se dejó caer en una de las sillas y gruño por debajo al sentir el dolor aumentar.

—¡Sasuke-teme! Mira que son estas horas para levantarse —se burló Naruto apuntándolo con los palillos.

—Cállate, tu voz chillona me molesta —su amigo le dio un manotazo y gruño.

—¿Te duele mucho la cabeza? —preguntó Sakura y recibió un asentimiento de cabeza. Entonces sacó una caja de pastillas de unos de los cajones y sirvió un vaso de agua cuales le entrego al azabache—. Tomate dos pastillas, debería calmarte el dolor.

Él agradeció el gesto y siguió las indicaciones, no quería estar todo el día con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—Quiero más Sakura-chan —pidió Naruto como un niño pequeño extendiendo su plato a la _kunoichi_. Todavía se sentía hambriento y con resaca.

—Deja de comer tanto —refunfuño la chica sirviéndole otra ración de huevos y arroz, se lo tendió sin remedio. Luego sirvió un plato para Sasuke y se lo puso a su lado junto con una taza de café cargado.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos y ella sonrió dulcemente.

—Come.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó el ojinegro al verla sentarse a su lado tomando solamente café y un par de tostadas.

—Ya me acostumbré a comer esto por las mañanas —se excusó mordiendo una tostada.

Sin más que decir, Sasuke empezó sin tomarle mucha atención a la plática que mantenían Naruto y Sakura, el dolor persistía un poco y sentía su boca seca. Agradecía internamente a Sakura por sus atenciones.

Bebió del café cargado y le sentó bien a su paladar. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba su plato, el contenido sabía rico, pero faltaba algo que simplemente era esencial para sus sagrados alimentos, sin ello nada podía llamarse comida.

—Tomate —dijo Sasuke sin despegar la vista del plato.

Sakura se volvió a él con intriga hasta que entendió al ver su plato.

—¡Oh! Lo siento Sasuke-kun, se me olvido —dijo nerviosa Sakura recordando entonces lo de anoche cuando él aseguro que parecía un tomate. Se levantó de la mesa y le paso la salsa de tomate que había preparado—. Ten.

Satisfecho, Sasuke derramo su sacrilegio sobre toda la comida que ahora sí se podía llamar así.

—Puaj, no sé cómo te gusta todas las comidas con tomate —se asqueo el rubio sin alguna razón.

—Porque todavía es un misterio el cómo has comido tanto ramen en tu vida y no has muerto —debatió Sasuke sin inmutarse ante el insulto que lanzó Naruto.

Sonrió de lado cuando miró a Sakura que concentraba su mirada en la televisión.

—Los tomates son rojos, uh… —murmuró para que solamente Sakura pudiera escucharlo. Y logró su cometido porque instantáneamente la pelirrosa se sonrojo ligeramente y le dirigió su mirada brillante a él.

—No te burles Sasuke-kun —dijo ella formando un mohín.

—¿Burlarse de que cosa? —quiso saber Naruto al ver a sus mejores amigos verse de esa forma—. ¡Oigan, háganme caso!

Sasuke soltó los palillos para darle un zape a Naruto, el grito que pego le taladro sus oídos y llego a su cabeza provocándole punzadas. _Estúpido Naruto, ¿no se fastidia de su propia voz?_

El rubio se quejó cuando Sakura le jalo la oreja.

—Deja de hablar muy alto que a Sasuke-kun le duele la cabeza. Por lo menos tú no tienes ese malestar.

Después de que Naruto se lamentará de tener unos amigos así, los tres pusieron atención a la televisión cuando pasaron las noticias, donde causalmente fue la pelea en el bar donde estuvieron bebiendo Sasuke y Sakura-hime.

—… _Y finalmente se encontró al dueño del bar golpeado y encerrado en uno de los almacenes_ —parecía ser una mujer quien hablaba. Se encontraba frente al bar donde estaba el susodicho sentado en lo que parecía ser una camilla _—, afortunadamente no presenta heridas mayores. ¿No podría decir quiénes fueron los despiadados que le dejaron así?_

Sasuke se atraganto con la comida cuando identifico al "pejelagarto" que Sakura-hime dejo moribundo. Recordó perfectamente los hechos del crimen. Esperaba que ese hombre no dijera nada por su propio bien.

— _Ellos eran… ¡despiadados, unos monstruos!_ —gritó el hombre fuera de sí asustando a la reportera y médicos. El hombre tomo el micrófono y miró a la cámara como un loco desquiciado _—. ¡Eran una loca mujer con una escoba y un hombre que parecía vagabundo!_

 _Esto es el colmo,_ se dijo Sasuke internamente dejando espontáneamente los palillos sobre la mesa, ¿hasta ese hombre le dijo vagabundo? Juró venganza sobre él.

Entonces sintió la mirada de Sakura y notó que ella estaba incrédula. Definitivamente supo que se trataba de él y la irritante. _Tks, a esta mujer no se le puede esconder nada._

—¿Qué tanto hicieron Sakura-hime y tú anoche? —preguntó con ojos entrecerrados y Naruto los miró sin entender a qué se refería.

—Solo pasábamos el rato dejando moribundo a un pejelagarto —dijo seriamente como si estuviese hablando del clima y empezó a devorar la comida ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos.

"/"/"

Al despertar, Sakura-hime gimió audiblemente al sentir malestar en el vientre, apretó fuertemente los parpados intentando despejar el repentino dolor de cabeza. Intento hablar, pero su boca seca se lo impidió.

—Oh, no te esfuerces mucho —la inconfundible voz de Charasuke llegó a sus oídos. Se preguntó porque estaba ahí. Por fin pudo abrir los parpados y enfoco un borrón negro frente suyo—. Te ayudaré a sentarte.

Charasuke la tomó por los hombros y le ayudo a sentarse, después ella se deslizo hasta quedar en el respaldo de la cama y apoyo la cabeza soltando un suspiro.

—Debe dolerte mucho la cabeza, así que toma estas pasillas —él traía consigo un vaso de agua cual se lo entregó con un par de las pastillas.

Ella no emitió en ningún momento palabra alguna, más bien estaba concentrada en recordar los acontecimientos a lo que la llevaron a terminar en ese estado. No tuvo tiempo de hacerlo pues algo llamo su atención: Charasuke con el torso descubierto.

—¿Q-qué haces semi-desnudo en mi casa? —dijo ella con voz ronca y mirándolo sin creerlo. Sus mejillas pronto se tiñeron de rosa.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja interrogante para después pasar a una sonrisa jovial.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Vomitaste sobre mí y manchaste la camisa, así que la lave, pero no se ha secado —dijo tomando de vuelta el vaso—. Y me quedé durmiendo en el sillón, para que no pienses que te hice algo —aclaró al ver las intenciones de Sakura-hime en lanzarle una almohada mortal.

La _kunoichi_ estaba sumamente avergonzada, sobre todo porque recordó de sopetón lo que sucedió después de que Charasuke la trajera a su departamento. El cómo se quedó a su lado cuando empezó a vomitar y cuido de ella hasta el último momento. La confesión y el beso en la frente.

—El dolor debería cesar en un rato —él miró de soslayo el reloj colgado en la pared. A esas horas debería estar en su trabajo. Pero no se iría hasta asegurarse que ella estaba mejor—. He preparado el desayuno, ahora lo traigo…

—Espera, no estoy enferma y puedo comer en la cocina —le cortó mordaz y frunciendo el ceño. Aunque tuvo cierta espinita de culpabilidad al sentir que fue grosera al responder de esa forma.

Pero Charasuke sonrió levemente, al parecer no le afecto en lo absoluto.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina sin intercambiar palabras, la televisión podía escucharse tenuemente y la luz se infiltraba por el ventanal.

Sakura-hime tomo asiento en una de las sillas y se sorprendió al ver frente a ella una variedad de comida, todo se veía sumamente apetitoso, sobre todo para su boca seca y patosa. Aun se sentía adormecida.

—Esto es… —no tenía palabras. Miró al Uchiha cuando le dejo a un lado una taza con un líquido de un color amarillo dorado, pero olía a naranja.

—Es té de jengibre, por si aun tienes náuseas —aclaró el Uchiha.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —logró articular alzando el rostro, pero tuvo que apartarla pues mirarlo desde abajo le daba una espectacular vista a su torso descubierto.

—El desayuno gatita-chan —le giñó el ojo logrando que ella refunfuñara.

—Pero es demasiado para mí.

—Lo siento por la cantidad. Es que estoy acostumbrado a cocinar para muchos —se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa despreocupada—. Solo come lo que te apetezca.

—¿Tú no comerás? —preguntó con duda al verlo tomar un vaso de agua.

—No lo creo, he usurpado por mucho tiempo tu casa, debes sentirte invadida —dijo como si nada levando el vaso que utilizo, lo dejó escurrir y se secó las manos.

Sinceramente, Sakura-hime creyó que era una excusa pobre para irse, en vez de sentirse aliviada, disgusto fue lo que invadió su pecho, _¿acaso deseaba que se quedará?_

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? —las repentinas palabras de Charasuke la sobresaltaron obligándola a levantar la mirada para encararlo—. Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero no te presionare para que me des una respuesta. Solo no te tardes mucho —al estar cerca de ella, pudo alborotarle un poco su cabellera rosada y brindarle una sonrisa jovial.

Ella trago el nudo en su garganta al agachar la mirada y sentir sus mejillas arder. La abrumo por completo sus palabras y nuevamente aparecían esas mariposas en el estómago y su corazón se aceleraba ante su presencia. _¿Acaso ella… estaba enamorándose de Charasuke?_

—Hoy estaré en la oficina, así que nos veremos mañana —le informó él al retirar su mano, pero ella no contesto ni se movió. Su mirada se volvió resignada, tal vez no fue correcto recordarle los hechos—. Me voy.

Juró por un momento que sintió como ella se sobresaltaba cuando lo dijo, y reafirmo sus sentidos cuando lo tomó de la muñeca impidiendo que se alejara de ella. Extrañado, bajo la mirada y abrió los ojos de par en par al apreciar el rostro de Sakura-hime abochornado, y sus hermosos ojos brillantes enfocándolos a él.

—¿Puedes… puedes desayunar conmigo? —susurró audiblemente sosteniéndole la mirada por unos segundos, no pudo con la intensidad de los ojos negros y termino por desviar sus ojos.

—Oh… —Charasuke apoyo una mano en la mesa y la otra en el respaldo de la silla, se inclinó a ella quedando tan cerca obligándola a temblar ligeramente—. ¿Esto quiere decir que aceptas mis sentimientos?

—Solo veré si me conviene —refutó ella desviando el rostro evitando verlo, pero el sonrojo seguía en su rostro.

Charasuke sonrió mostrando su dentadura blanca.

—Eres muy astuta, Haruno.

—Y tú un estúpido, Uchiha.

—¡Bien! No hay más remedio que glorificarme con mi propia comida —sentenció él separándose de ella y dejándose caer en una de las sillas. Tomó unos palillos y se debatió internamente en que probar primero.

Mientras tanto, Sakura-hime miró la comida aceptando que tenía demasiada hambre, tomo el plato donde había un omelette. Agarró el tenedor y lo metió a su boca. No supo definir el sabor que explotó en su boca, pero tenía una cosa en claro…

—…Esta rico —dijo sorprendida. Viniendo de Charasuke pensaba que tendría un sabor corriente, pero tenía un toque especial.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Charasuke sonrió entusiasmado. Le alegraba saber que a ella le gustó lo que cocinaba—. En mi casa nos turnamos para cocinar debido a que mi madre no es la mejor cocinera que digamos. Ya ha explotado la casa muchas veces por lo despistada que es —se rio nervioso al rascarse la nuca.

Sakura-hime tuvo que aceptar que no sabía mucho de la familia de Charasuke pase a que eran compañeros desde los trece años. Nunca se dio el tiempo de hacerlo, y cuando él comentaba ese tipo de cosas no le prestaba mucha atención. Había interactuado un poco con Fugaku e Itachi, pero solo un par de veces había visto de lejos a Mikoto.

—Ese es el bar donde estuviste con el amargado anoche —dijo de repente Charasuke atrayendo su atención. Él tomó el control y le subió al volumen.

Sus ojos jades se enfocaron en la televisión donde efectivamente aparecía el bar. Pasaba una interacción entre la reportera y otra persona.

—… _Y finalmente se encontró al dueño del bar golpeado y encerrado en uno de los almacenes. Afortunadamente no presenta heridas mayores. ¿No podría decir quiénes fueron los despiadados que le dejaron así?_

Sakura-hime acercó un poco su cara porque se le hizo familiar el rostro del hombre, intento hacer conciencia y entonces todos los recuerdos azotaron su mente, eran entre confusos, pero los identificaba.

Se llevó las manos a su cara y negó con la cabeza. ¡Era el barman que casi asesino con la escoba!

— _Ellos eran… ¡despiadados, unos monstruos! —_ el grito del hombre sobresalto a ambos Shinobis de sus sillas _—. ¡Eran una mujer loca con una escoba y un hombre que parecía vagabundo!_

Charasuke deslizó su mirada con cejas alzadas hasta posarse sobre la de Sakura-hime, que intentaba ocultar su rostro detrás de su cabello.

—¿Debo suponer que ustedes dos hicieron locuras anoche? —preguntó sonriendo burlón.

—Solo digamos que… pensé que era un pejelagarto —murmuró—. Y deja de burlarte si no quieres recibir un puñetazo.

—Vale, vale —dijo él como si nada jurando internamente que debía conseguir la grabación de ese acontecimiento o dejaba de llamarse Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 _Ah~~~ por fin les traigo este capitulo :v ciertamente pensé en cortarlo, pero mejor lo hice de esta extensión creo que fue un poco más entretenido._

 _Para mí es un reto escribir estas dos parejas al mismo tiempo, por un lado, tenemos a Sakura y Sasuke, que son una pareja un tanto intrigante, o por lo menos así lo veo yo debido a sus actitudes. Y por otro lado tenemos a Sakura-hime y Charasuke, que son opuestos a los originales que son una pareja inesperada —en el sentido de los actos—._

 _Aunque me pareció entretenido poner a Sakura-hime revelar por fin que está sintiendo algo por Chara, y no se acobardara de eso. Pero no será fácil._

 _Y para Sasuke y Sakura su relación irá evolucionando a su manera._

 _Ahora si se viene lo bueno de todo esto._

 _Respondiendo reviews:_

 **(Aura117):** Me esmere un poco para que quedará digno de esos nueve novatos, y claro, no podía faltar el Neji y sus perversiones. Y Hinata no sabe hasta donde medir sus palabras, por eso puse a Chara haciéndole frente (aunque no es la primera vez). Y la borrachera creo que quedo perfect :D

 **(Vermell):** No podía faltar la perversidad de Neji para utilizar el Byakugan, pero no será la única ocasión, se toparán con cada situación que darán ganas de golpearlo cx. Y Hinata decidí ponerla así para darle un poco de especulación debido a que como es lo opuesto a la original, llega a un punto de desagrado. Oh y claro que Sasuke y Hime lo recordaran por el resto de sus vidas, de echo Chara se encargara de recordárselos después de su resaca. WuW gracias por tu review.

 _¡Gracias por su apoyo chica(o)s! Por sus hermosos reviews, fav y folls. Este fic no habría llegado hasta aquí sin ustedes._

 _Nos leemos la próxima semana._

 _Alela-chan fuera :v_


	15. Otra familia extraña

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capítulo 15: Otra familia extraña_

* * *

 _Disclaimer correspondiente._

* * *

.

.

.

Kakashi, el Sexto _Hokage_ , se estaba dando por vencido.

Desde hace un mes que envió a Sakura y a Naruto a una misión sencilla. Espero paciente su regreso, pero al tercer día que se suponía que deberían arribar a la aldea, no aparecieron. Sin embargo, espero otro par por protocolo, pero no hubo mucha diferencia.

Envió a un grupo _ANBU_ por ellos y encontraron varios signos de pelea en la ruta que tomaron ambos _Shinobis_ , incluso un par de cuerpos sin vida. La situación lo inquieto mucho puesto que no sabía nada de ellos hasta pensó que posiblemente estaban muertos.

Sin más, decidió contactar a Sasuke por su ayuda, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al enterarse que tampoco aparecía haciendo todo más sospechoso. ¿Los habrán secuestrado a los tres?

Ahora que no había más que hacer, sentía que las esperanzas se iban abajo. ¿Cómo desaparecieron tan repentinamente? Seguía preguntándose mientras observaba a Hinata y Shikamaru de pie del otro lado del escritorio.

—¿Alguna pista? —preguntó.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

—No hemos encontrado nada salvo el _Amaterasu_ de Sasuke en la escena.

Kakashi suspiró frustrado.

—Hinata, ¿no viste nada con tu _Byakugan_?

Para su desgracia, la Hyuuga negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Ella estaba preocupada por Naruto y sus amigos. Temía no ver a ninguno de los tres nunca más.

—Ellos… son fuertes, deben estar bien —se alentó Hinata con tranquilidad, pero la realidad es que estaba asustada.

—Tengo muchas suposiciones, y una de ellas es que viajaron entre dimensiones —dijo Shikamaru atrayendo la atención de Kakashi y Hinata. Él era muy listo y podía resolver el problema buscando soluciones en suposiciones, mayormente eran acertadas.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es así?

—Primero, sus chakras desaparecieron repentinamente, ¿no es así? Las opciones más certeras son que o ciertamente murieron o les bloquearon los canales. Si la primera es realidad, ya hubiésemos encontrado una pista de sus cuerpos.

—Pero eso no explica como Sasuke-san desapareció y el _Amaterasu_ en la escena—intervino Hinata.

—A esto va la a segunda —dijo Shikamaru—. Si no mal recuerdo, días antes Sasuke envió un pergamino anunciando su regreso de su estadía en _El País del Agua_ —mostró el pergamino que traía consigo desde el principio, lo extendió sobre el escritorio señalando una ruta—. Tomando en cuentas las rutas, la misma que tomaron Sakura y Naruto es la más corta que hay entre los países; estimando los días de llegada, Sasuke pudo andar en los alrededores.

—Eso explica los rastros del _Amaterasu_ —Kakashi asintió con la cabeza.

—Durante la lucha, debió suceder algo para que Sasuke se viera obligado a abrir un portal con el Rinnegan. De por medio debieron tardar un día en permanecer en esa dimensión pues ese es el límite de Sasuke: un portal por día.

—Ya deberían haber regresado —comentó Hinata, preocupada.

—Solo es una suposición —rebatió Shikamaru.

—Pero todo encaja —replicó Kakashi entrelazando las manos sobre el escritorio, con los ojos entrecerrados, soltó un profundo suspiro—. En cualquier caso, no podemos ayudarlos si están en otra dimensión.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? —se apresuró a cuestionar Hinata.

—Confiar en ellos y esperar que vuelvan a salvo —dijo el Hokage con voz ronca.

Shikamaru y Hinata se miraron entre sí creyendo que Kakashi estaría cayendo en un colapso mental si el equipo siete no regresaba a su dimensión. Entre todo el lío solo se preguntaban una cosa: ¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo?

"/"/"

—Sakura-chan.

La aludida salió de su ensoñación al escuchar su nombre de una voz familiar, pero con un toque diferente. De por sí estaba distraída, agradecía no haberle encajado la aguja en el lugar equivocado.

—Lo siento Sasuke-san, estaba un poco distraída —comentó retirando la aguja del brazo del pelinegro y le puso un algodón—. Listo.

—Gracias —Charasuke retiró el brazo y lo dobló haciendo presión. Agradecía internamente contar con una amiga medica porque enserio no sabría qué hacer. Sin duda se pondría triste cuando regresara a su dimensión.

—¿Y ahora porque saliste golpeado? —preguntó la Haruno con intriga.

Charasuke sonrió de forma bobalicona.

—¿Ya te dije que mi gatita-chan aceptó mis sentimientos? —cuestionó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Me lo dices cada vez que nos vemos —bromeó la pelirrosa con resignación.

—El chiste es que… fui a su casa porque quedamos en desayunar. Noté que la puerta estaba entreabierta y me dio mala espina. Ella es muy cuidadosa en ese aspecto. Me adentre hasta el cuarto y… ella estaba terminándose de bañar, solo con la toalla —suspiro soñador recordando el momento un tanto incomodo, pero a la vez gratificante. El rostro rojo de Sakura-hime no tenía precio.

—Y ella te golpeo por verla así —acertó la pelirrosa enarcando una ceja y el azabache sonrió de lado.

—Que comes que adivinas.

—Era de suponerse que se trataba de algo así —la joven termino de rellenar el formulario y le sonrió divertida.

—Pero tú no me has dicho nada —renegó el Uchiha acercándose un poco a ella, pero esta vez Sakura no se incomodaba, y tampoco él—. ¿Cómo te va con el amargado?

—Mhu… —Sakura se llevó una mano a su barbilla y sonrió un poco sonrojada—. Él me dio esto… —dijo sacando el collar de su cuello para mostrárselo.

—¡Wow! Qué lindo —se maravilló al verlo con ojos entrecerrados y una mueca pensativa—. Así que esto era lo que anduvieron buscando esos dos.

—Si así es, me hizo feliz porque también se disculpó conmigo y me pidió que fuera oficialmente su novia —al decirlo su pecho se infló de orgullo, por fin su relación pasaba a ser seria.

—¿En serio? —Charasuke estaba feliz por ese par—. ¿Y cómo fue? Imaginando con lo amargado que es, debió ser muy penoso para él —se burló.

—Bueno pues… —sonrió nerviosa—. Solamente me preguntó si deseaba estar con él por siempre.

—¿A eso le llamas que te pida ser su novia? —incrédulo, el joven Uchiha negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

—¡Oye! Es lo más expresivo que me ha dicho —ella formo un puchero al cruzarse de brazos.

—Vaya sujeto —espetó inclinando de vuelta su vista al colla de Sakura—. Aunque puede tener buen gusto por las cosas…

No termino la oración puesto que la puerta del consultorio se abrió revelando entonces la figura de Sasuke, su rostro sereno paso a un ceño fruncido y desagrado al ver a su contraparte muy cerca de Sakura.

Charasuke le dirigió una mirada desinteresada desde su posición y miró de vuelta el collar.

—Corrección: este sujeto tiene un mal gusto.

—Sasuke-san —advirtió Sakura. No quería que discutieran por cualquier tontería. Desde ese día de la reunión, cada vez que se encontraban, peleaban por cualquier cosilla.

—¿Qué hace aquí el idiota? —preguntó Sasuke mientras que su mente maquinaba mil formas de como torturar al idiota.

—No te pongas celoso _Sasuke-kun_ solo vine a que me curaran las heridas que mi gatita-chan me hizo —dijo Charasuke soltando una sonrisa boba. Y Sasuke se odio verse con esa expresión.

—Hmp. Masoquista.

—Pero disfrute de una maravillosa vista —aseguró el otro azabache levantándose de la silla—. Y te doy un consejo, amargado —se acercó a él y poso una mano en su hombro, y Sasuke miro su extremidad como el microbio más asqueroso del mundo—. Se más cariñoso con Sakura-chan, nada te cuesta.

—No te incumbe como la trato —espetó parcamente el Uchiha Vengador.

—Claro que si porque es mi más querida amiga. Nos secreteamos todo.

Su respuesta no fue del todo grata para Sasuke, que miró seriamente a Sakura exigiendo respuestas, ella solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sabía que no le había agradado el hecho que Charasuke y ella fueran amigos.

—Oh, pero no te preocupes que no te la voy a quitar. Yo tengo a mi gatita-chan que por fin me a aceptado —dijo Charasuke separándose de él al esbozar una sonrisa radiante.

Sasuke lo miró con mala cara, pero pronto cambio a una de mofa. En algo le ganaba a ese idiota sonriente.

—¿Ah sí? Pero yo tengo a Sakura como pareja, cosa que ni tú has conseguido —se mofo mirándolo con superioridad.

Inesperadamente Charasuke puso cara de perrito mojado a punto de llorar, entonces soltó lagrimas falsas mientras gimoteaba.

—¡Sakura-chan, el amargado me dijo que yo no tengo novia! —lo acuso apuntándolo con el dedo envuelto en el llanto falso.

—Sasuke-kun, no seas cruel con Sasuke-san —reprendió Sakura con el ceño fruncido. Parecían niños peleando por cualquier cosa.

—Hmp, se lo merece por idiota —soltó Sasuke sin inmutarse.

—¡Juró que me vengaré! —exclamó Charasuke y salió corriendo del consultorio tan rápido que apenas se alcanzó a escuchar su amenaza.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho de que por fin se hubiese marchado. Volteó su rostro para ver al de su amada y notó que lo miraba con desaprobación con los brazos cruzados.

—No es necesario que seas cruel con él, Sasuke-kun.

—Ya te dije que se lo merecía —gruñó por debajo el Uchiha.

—Eso crees tú, pero… —guardo silencio por un segundo, mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par, sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba a Sasuke que de pronto desvió la mirada—. Acaso… ¿Sasuke-kun esta celoso?

Ante la repentina revelación, el Uchiha solo atino a sonrojarse ligeramente mientras carraspeaba para recuperar el habla. Tener la mirada verde sobre su persona, de forma insistente. _Diablos… no debí hacerle caso al_ dobe _y leer sus ninfómanas de libros._

—Solo no me gusta verte con ese idiota —gruño finalmente el Uchiha por debajo.

Sakura soltó una sonrisa suave y llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, acercó su rostro a él sin borrar su expresión. Podía sentir cierto nerviosismo en él y disfrutaba de la vista.

—No debes preocuparte por él. Ya jamás te engañaría, no ahora que me has correspondido mis sentimientos —la Haruno recostó la cabeza en el torso al sentir como Sasuke se aferraba a su cintura con la mano.

—No permitiré que nadie te lastime, Sakura. No mientras siga con vida —aseguró correspondiendo al abrazo, haciéndoles recordar a ambos que el verdadero enemigo no estaba en la aldea, si no fuera de esta, asechándolos.

"/"/"

Mientras tanto, Naruto pasaba una tarde agradable con su familia alterna, se sentía en casa. Pocas veces experimentaba esa sensación, una que solamente pueden brindar los padres.

—Naruto-chan, come más si lo deseas —Kushina estaba maravillada y le servía ramen cada vez que terminaba.

—Gracias mamá —dijo Naruto sonriéndole y empezó a engullir los fideos.

—Es agradable verte de nuevo —Minato que estaba sentado en unos de los extremos, le sonrió cálidamente—. Nunca te agradecimos correctamente que hayas salvado a Menma.

Del aludido solo obtuvieron una mirada indiferente y siguió comiendo onigiris. Hinata estaba sentada a su lado parcialmente callada. Pero miraba a Naruto con cierto desagrado.

—Gugugu —Naruto rio con la boca llena de fideos y Menma no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo—. Para mi es una alegría verlos de nuevo en este mundo.

—Pero si los ves a diario en tu mundo —replico Hinata con fastidio. Pronto recibió un golpe en la rodilla por parte de su suegra que le sonrió tétricamente.

Esa mujer era la única que lograba intimidar a la Hyuuga de carácter terrible. Tragó grueso mientras se enfocaba en hundir el tenedor en su comida, formando un puchero. De por sí estaba enfadada con Menma porque defendió a la tabla rosada.

—No todos tenemos la desdicha de tener a nuestros padres vivos —comentó como si nada Naruto terminando de comer su tazón de ramen—. Por eso me alegra verlos vivos aquí.

—¿Y dónde estás durmiendo? Con gusto podrías venir a casa —ofreció entusiasmada Kushina cambiando radicalmente de tema.

—Kushina, no lo presiones —aconsejó Minato mirándola serenamente, su mujer solamente suspiro resignada al formar un mohín.

—Por el momento Tsunade-oba-chan nos dio un departamento. Solo esperamos a que Akatsuki atrape a ese hombre que amenaza la vida de Sakura-chan para irnos a nuestro mundo. Hinata-chan debe estar muy preocupada por mí —dijo melancólicamente el Uzumaki.

—¿Se irán pronto? —la pelirroja se desilusiono.

—¡Prometo quedarme aquí una noche! —sentencio Naruto sonriendo abiertamente—. Lo prometo _dattebayo_.

—¡Así se dice _dattebane_! —Kushina se levantó de su silla haciendo un ademan con su brazo doblado y giñando el codo. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto choco brazos soltando su "¡ _dattebayo_!" y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Para Naruto, ellos serían sus padres, no importaba el universo, al parecer seguían siendo los mismos lo que le hacía sentirse en casa.

 _Ojalá Hinata-chan pudiera ver esto_ , pensó con una sonrisa radiante mientras les pedía más ramen a sus padres.

—Oh, creo que utilizaré su baño —dijo Naruto sonriendo apenado.

Se apresuro a adentrarse al baño hacer sus necesidades. Su rostro zurrona se marcó mientras terminaba su sagrado habitual. Después de jalar la palanca, se lavó las manos en el lavamanos mientras taranteaba una canción en silbido.

Entonces algo capto ligeramente su atención por el reflejo del espejo, la puerta del baño. En una de las esquinas había…

 _Una cucaracha._

Volteó a verla de forma robótica mientras sudaba frío, lo peor de todo es que la maldita se movía lentamente y pareciera que lo miraba con cara de: ¡te voy a comer!

Y es que Naruto tenía un peculiar miedo por esos animales debido a que luego aparecían en su departamento cuando era genin —como no si tenía el lugar hecho un basurero—. Trago grueso mientras pesaba: "voy a morir aquí".

—Y justo tenías que aparecer hoy, ingrata —farfulló mirándola con asco.

 _Piensa Naruto-sex-appeal-futuro-_ Hokage _, ¿por dónde podría salir sin utilizar la puerta?_ Se preguntó mirando a su alrededor. Cuando se topó con la ventana del baño sus ojos se iluminaron. _¡Mi salvación me espera!_ Casi lloro de felicidad.

Su momento de desdicha se vio estropeado al percatarse de que otra de esas malditas apareció volando y se quedaba en el marco de la ventana. Es como si se estuviesen mofando de él. Porque eran dos, joder.

—Como les odio —murmuró Naruto retrocediendo. Miró a sus lados y se mordió las uñas.

Pensó que tal vez podría ahuyentar al de la puerta y así salir por ahí con una de sus manobras geniales. Incluso podía lucirse con una pose bien cool. Aunque corría el riesgo que la otra viniera volando a él. Y… todo sería un caos.

Decidido, agarró dos rollos de papel y las alzo a la altura de sus ojos y observó a cada una sin moverse. Luego, cerró los ojos y se preparó mentalmente.

—¡Mueran cosas asquerosas! —exclamó a todo pulmón lanzado ambos objetos a las cucarachas.

Estas, al sentirse amenazadas, volaron por el baño asustando a Naruto porque sentía que en cualquier momento se subieran a él. Grito desesperado como una nenaza y corrió sobre su lugar dando vueltas y agitando las manos como un loco. En un descuido, se tropezó en la tina y termino por caer allí llevándose consigo la cortina azul de la bañera, al final se enrollo en ella para protegerse de esas malditas. ¡Ni muerto saldría del baño estando esas cosas por ahí!

—¡Naruto! —Kushina apareció por la puerta del baño abriéndola de una patada e ingreso de un salto mientras se aferraba a su cucharon de cocina, preparada para lo que sea—. ¡Escuche la voz de mi otro bebé!

—¡Mamá, hay una invasión de cucarachas en el baño! ¡Corre por tu vida! —grito Naruto desde la bañera y moviéndose como un gusano retorcido—. ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Para entonces ya habían llegado Minato, Menma y Hinata. El primero sonreía de forma nerviosa y con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente al ver a Naruto en esa clase de situación; Menma palideció de vergüenza, ¿Cómo podría ser tan estúpido en el otro universo?; y Hinata se expresó con desagrado.

—¡Oh, mi bebé está en problemas! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Mamá vencerá a esas cosas por ti! —sentenció remangándose las mangas de su blusa y miró desafiante a las cucarachas del lavabo.

Y-de-quien-sabe-donde, hizo posesión de una escoba.

La legendaria escoba.

Después, Kushina se sometió a una ardua batalla de sudor y "sangre" con las cucarachas.

Fue observada por su esposo que solamente negaba resignado al igual que Menma, Hinata se miraba las uñas con desinterés; y Naruto, que decidió sacar un poco la cabeza de la cortina, miraba maravillado a su madre.

Sin duda alguna la familia Uzumaki también era extraña.

"/"/"

Entrada la noche, el equipo siete de la otra dimensión estaban sentados en la sala del departamento, mirándose seriamente entre sí. En Naruto era un caso raro de ver.

—Hasta ahora no me había puesto a pensar a fondo, pero… Kakashi-sensei debe de estar preocupados por nosotros —dijo Sakura soltando un suspiro. De tantas cosas por las que pasaron, ninguno de los tres se detuvo a analizar el asunto a fondo.

Naruto suspiró sonoramente lamentándose y Sasuke no comento nada al respecto.

—¿Alguna idea de cómo hacerle llegar a Kakashi-sensei noticias sobre nuestro paradero? —cuestionó la doctora.

—Por el portal es riesgoso. No queremos que lleguen más enemigos —rebatió Sasuke al saber las intenciones de Sakura.

Ella suspiro resignada. Entonces Naruto alzo la mano con insistencia logrando que Sakura y Sasuke se miraran entre sí creyendo que las neuronas de Naruto por fin se dignaban a trabajar y proponía un —no tan ingenioso— plan.

—¿Tienes una idea? —preguntó entusiasmada Sakura.

—Una espectacular —aseguró Naruto con el pulgar arriba y giñando el ojo.

El rubio les pidió que se acercaran un poco más, por ello, ambos inclinaron ligeramente el rostro a la espera de la estrategia de Naruto. Esperaban que no fuese a salir con algo estúpido.

—Estuve pensando… —empezó a decir elevando las expectativas de sus amigos— que tal vez el ramen no sepa tan asqueroso con tomate —soltó pensativo frotándose la barbilla.

El rostro de Sakura quedó congelado en su sonrisa angelical que siempre mostraba y que claramente decía "¿Es enserio Naruto?". Por su parte, Sasuke solo atino a murmurar algo intangible y frotarse el rostro con su mano.

Naruto… ¿por qué no utilizaba sus neuronas para otra cosa? Cierto, si lo dejaba de hacer ya no sería más "Uzumaki Naruto, el próximo _Hokage dattebayo_ ".

Ambos _Shinobis_ no se contuvieron en darle un zape logrando que el pobre rubio cayera de lleno al suelo.

El cuento de nunca acabar.

—Deja tus estupideces y céntrate Naruto —rugió la pelirrosa.

Naruto se quejó mientras se sentaba en el suelo al frotarse la nuca.

—Pensé que poner el menú de la cena sería un buen plan —se excusó ofendido.

—Creí que ibas a decir algo más creativo Usurantokachi.

—¡Claro que es creativo! El ramen con tomate, un sabor único que ansió probar… —se calló abruptamente al ver la mirada amenazante de Sakura. Hasta pareciera que sus ojos se volvieron rojos de furia.

—¿Dijiste algo Naruto? —preguntó dulcemente.

—P-para nada —el miedo le hizo ver primero su integridad física, asique se sentó de vuelta a su lugar.

Resignada, Sakura se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón.

—Sea como sea, creo que es imposible enviar una carta.

—Concuerdo contigo Sakura-chan —dijo inocentemente Naruto. Recibió una mirada fulminante de Sakura—. ¡Bien! Ya que no encontramos nada, será mejor cenar ramen instantáneo con tomate —prácticamente huyó a la cocina antes de que Sakura lo golpeara.

—Si será… —murmuró la pelirrosa con el puño alzado y un tic nervioso en su ceja.

También observó como Sasuke se incorporaba sobre sus piernas y miraba directamente a la cocina.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —inquirió ella, confusa.

—Probaré ese ramen con tomate —sentencio seriamente Sasuke dejando dislocada a Sakura. Pareciera que pronto le daría un colapso mental.

Como no, si Sasuke se comía todo lo que llevará tomate, y el ramen no sería una excepción.

—Solo vete ya —ella, sin ánimos lo corrió a la cocina con las manos. Una vez que estuvo sola, cayó cómicamente al suelo como si su alma abandonará su cuerpo.

Se resigno por el par de hombres que convivía, en el fondo eran unos idiotas a su manera. No tenían remedio alguno.

 _Que_ Kami _me salve de esta._

Rápidamente se incorporó del suelo al escuchar el timbre, extrañada de que alguien los visitará a tales horas de la noche, se aproximó a la puerta.

—¡Voy! —exclamó una vez en el pasillo. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a un _ANBU_ de pie, frente a ella.

—Haruno-san, la _Hokage_ solicita su presencia y la de sus compañeros en su oficina —informó el _ANBU_ con voz solemne.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Naruto asomándose por el pasillo, habló con la boca llena de fideos. Y Sasuke igual estaba ahí, pero sin comer los fideos.

Sin más, el _ANBU_ se retiró con una corriente de aire dejando con la duda a ambos.

—Que grosero —dijo Naruto dándose la media vuelta.

—Será mejor no hacer esperar a Tsunade-sama —indicó Sakura regresando a la cocina y vio un par de botes instantáneos vacíos, miró a Sasuke con duda—. ¿Naruto te dejo sin fideos?

—¡Que va! El teme es quien me dejo a mi sin mi apreciado ramen —se quejó Naruto apuntándolo con los palillos, incluso protegió su ramen con insistencia—. Parecía un desquiciado, lo hubieras visto Sakura-chan —exagero Naruto y ambos sabían aquello.

Sasuke respondió la mirada incrédula de Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Después de todo el ramen instantáneo con tomate no sabía nada mal.

* * *

 _Hola queridos lectores :3_

 _De ante mano quiero agradecerle a cada uno de ustedes, puesto que cada vez hay más quienes leen esta historia, quienes agregan a favoritos y alertas, y dejan review. Me emociona ver cada uno de estos anteriores. Pues a decir verdad esta idea de fic primeramente iba a contar con diez capítulos cx_

 _Si, pero no se asusten, gracias a la aceptación que ha tenido, me ha dado más ideas y así pude alargarlo. Puede que sea una "idea original" (por así decirlo) pero cuesta chic(o)as cx_

 _Gracias por su apoyo, sin ustedes los fic no son nadas. ¿De qué sirve escribir cuando nadie te lee? (una parte de mi visión personal) con tan solo que uno te lea es bueno. Para mí con los leídos soy feliz, pero claro, los reviews también me motivan a actualizar cada semana *le sale el alma por la boca*_

 _Bien, en este capítulo no fue mucho como de "wow" pero muchos me pedían una pequeña interacción en la familia Uzumaki y se me ocurrió ponerlo de esta forma cx la cucaracha me tiene traumada, por eso lo canalice aquí *risas*_

 _Y la pregunta de la semana: ¿Por qué Tsunade mando a llamar al equipo siete?_

 _Hahaha ya lo verán el siguiente capítulo ;)_

 _Y hablando de eso… estamos a finales y principios de mes… ¿recuerdan? Mis exámenes ya están sobre mi D: por ello no podré actualizar la semana que viene. Mil disculpas, pero la escuela es primero YnY_

 _Mil disculpas._

 _Oh, también hay quienes me han pedido lemon, pero lamento (¿) decirles que no meteré lemon en esta historia. A lo mucho un poco de lime, pero no soy fan de eso :/ si, alguna vez escribí lemon, pero no me sentí cómoda así que decidí no escribirlo más. Espero me entiendan y que no sea un impedimento para seguir leyendo el fic ;) 3_

Respondiendo reviews:

 **(Kuramablack):** Hola! Aljoiehwnoidn me gusta que me pidan actualización, pero vamos, mis deditos se cansan de canalizar las ideas YuY. Ya verás que habrá una pelea entre los dos equipos, no desesperes. ¡Saludos!

 **(Guest):** ¡Gracias querida! 3

 _En fin, me despido y nos leemos dentro de dos semanas :D_

 _¿A que les gusta mis caritas infantiles :3? Yo sé que los aman._

 _¡Alela-chan fuera!_


	16. El precio que pagar

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capítulo 16: El precio que pagar_

* * *

 _Disclaimer correspondiente._

* * *

Desde la perspectiva de Sakura, el café reposando en la mesa tenía un olor único y deleitante. Sin embargo, su paladar contradecía sus pensamientos.

Sentándose en una de las sillas, apoyo su frente en la mesa soltando un suspiró exagerado. Sin saber que hacer exactamente con la información que recibieron días a tras de Tsunade.

Recordó entonces, la espontanea plática que sostuvieron con la _Hokage_ y la información proporcionada días atrás.

— _Sabemos cómo se llama el hombre que los persigue —aseguró Tsunade alzando las cejas._

 _Frente a ella, se encontraba el equipo siete expectantes a sus palabras. Tanto fue así que Naruto y Sakura abrieron sus ojos de par en par, sorprendidos._

— _¿Y quién es? —Sakura se apresuró unos pasos._

 _La_ Hokage _abrió la carpeta que tenía sobre el escritorio revelando un expediente_ ANBU _, la foto de Hotaru._

— _Suponiendo que tiene el mismo nombre, es Mitsu Hotaru. En este mundo fue parte de un escuadrón_ ANBU _, pero hace seis años desapareció junto con su unidad en una misión. Pensamos que todos murieron —Tsunade se ajustó los lentes por el tabique—. O eso creímos._

 _Sasuke, que se había mantenido al margen de la charla, observó de reojo como la Senju se levantaba de su asiento con lentitud y les daba la espalda para admirar la vista nocturna de la aldea._

— _Hace un par de días un equipo_ ANBU _estuvo en una misión donde atraparon a un bandido. Cuando la Policía lo interrogó, reveló que pertenecía a una organización que hemos perseguido por años. Se trata de un grupo que sabotea las pequeñas aldeas del país. Y, al parecer, Mitsu Hotaru es su líder directo —reveló volteando su rostro hacia ellos. La seriedad recalco en todo su semblante._

— _No puede ser… —Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, pasmada._

— _Pero eso no es lo único que le preocupa —dijo Sasuke ladeando su rostro sin precedentes, entrecerró los ojos lentamente—. Teme que el de nuestro mundo lo contacte y se líen._

 _Ante la perspectiva de Sasuke, Tsunade cerró los ojos suspirando profundamente, preocupada por la posibilidad._

— _Sería un grave problema —comentó Sakura, preocupada._

— _¿Entonces que espera_ Akatsuki _? ¡Se supone que ellos están tras de él! —exclamó Naruto alzando las manos sin creer que en los dos meses que han permanecido en ese mundo no hayan atrapado al villano._

— _Es difícil, Hotaru se mueve entre los países y_ Akatsuki _no puede movilizarse fácilmente. Además, cada vez que lo encuentran, busca una forma de escabullirse._

— _Entonces déjenos ir en busca de él —pidió Sakura._

 _Pero Tsunade se negó a cooperar._

— _Lo lamento. Pero el consejo y yo concordamos que ustedes vienen de otro universo, y si las otras naciones se enteran de ello, podría desatarse una guerrilla. Poseen información importante, porque sé que han evitado hablar de muchas cosas. Si los atrapan, no solo podrá perjudicar a su mundo, también al nuestro._

 _Los tres se sintieron severamente frustrados por no cooperar en su propio problema. ¿Por qué no simplemente se iban y dejaban al hombre en ese mundo? Llegaron a pensarlo, pero estaba de acuerdo que no era lo correcto. Era su problema y ellos lo arrastraron a ese mundo. Por eso era desesperante en la posición en la que se encontraban._

— _Por lo pronto, enviaré a Itachi para agilizar las cosas en_ Akatsuki _—indicó la_ Hokage _sentándose de vuelta al escritorio. Los miró con culpabilidad—. Perdonen por la situación._

— _Entendemos perfectamente, Tsunade-sama. Y agradezco que considere nuestro bien —dijo sinceramente la pelirrosa esbozando una fina sonrisa—. Pero como sabrá, llevamos dos meses aquí y me preocupa lo que pueden pensar en nuestro mundo sobre la desaparición. Le pido que nos deje abrir una abertura para enviar noticias._

 _Tsunade terció el gesto, pensativa. Si ellos abrían un portal, existía la posibilidad de que más enemigos lo atravesarán. Ponía en riesgo a la aldea._

— _Sabe que lo haremos con o su consentimiento —las palabras frías y duras de Sasuke le obligaron a alzar su mirada miel, chochando con los profundos del Uchiha—. Es mejor que este enterada. No haríamos algo que perjudique a usted y su aldea._

 _Y esto fue lo último que Tsunade permitió de ese trío. Les daría la libertad de avisar a su_ Hokage _que estaban con vida y explicarle la situación. Tal vez, también podrían recibir ayuda del otro universo, para salvar ambos mundos._

Salió de sus cavilaciones en un sobresalto al escuchar el tintineo de la cafetera, al alzar sus ojos verdes, chocó con la espalda ancha de Sasuke, que preparaba una taza de café.

—Sasuke-kun, me asustaste —reprochó suspirando.

—Te veías concentrada que no quise molestarte.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y regresó su vista a la taza entre sus manos.

—¿Escribiste los informes? —la pregunta salió de sus labios en un susurró.

Sasuke se viró a ella y asintió con la cabeza respondiendo su cuestión.

—Tsunade me facilito la foto. Mañana abriré el portal. Esperemos conseguir un poco de información de Hotaru.

De nueva cuenta, Sakura balbuceo un "qué bien" y concentró su mirada en la nada, pensativa. Captó entonces a Sasuke dejar una taza frente a la suya y sentarse del otro lado de la mesa, dispuesto a indagar sobre algo en particular. Sasuke era curioso por naturaleza, y no se quedaría con la duda.

—¿Quieres preguntarme algo? —cuestionó curiosa la Haruno.

El Uchiha apoyo su antebrazo en la mesa y enfocó su mirada en ella, poniéndola nerviosa por la intensidad de esta.

—Más bien, yo debería preguntártelo —rectificó él sin apartar la mirada.

Sakura se mordió el labio, nerviosa con sus pensamientos. ¿Sería prudente preguntarle lo que le inquietaba? Lo miró de vuelta y pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—¿Cómo es que… te ganaste el odio de Hotaru? —inquirió en murmullo.

Cerró los ojos por inercia esperando una negación, pero en cambio, escuchó un pequeño suspiro que pareció más un soplido. Alzando la vista, se encontró con Sasuke apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—No pensé que te percatarás pronto —confesó Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos.

—Si no quieres responder… —intento decir la chica pero sorpresivamente Sasuke negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Siento la necesidad de contártelo —formuló Sasuke—. No me había puesto a indagar mucho pues no vi su rostro la primera vez. Pero desde que apareció después, lo recordé.

El Uchiha se cayó un momento sospesando sus propias palabras. El hecho de revelar un detalle de su pasado oscuro le causaba escalofríos internos al recordar de lo que fue capaz antes de su batalla con Naruto. Se confesaba que tenía miedo a lo que podría pensar Sakura, que actualmente era su pareja, aunque para él era más que eso.

Agradeció internamente que Sakura no lo presionara, si no que, al contrario, le brindara serenidad y tranquilidad al comprender sus silencios inoportunos.

—Recordé que Hotaru es el hermano menor de una persona que maté hace tiempo.

Sakura ensanchó los ojos sorprendida por la respuesta de Sasuke. Su mirada atónita lo enfoco creyendo que su corazón se saldría del pecho y sintió el aire faltarle a los pulmones.

¿Sasuke… mató sin compasión?

Por una parte, le afectaba el hecho al recordar que antes él estaba sumido en la oscuridad y autodestrucción, en un laberinto sin fin, en un retorno sin salida, un agujero sucio y despiadado. A tal grado que intento deshacerse de las personas que alguna vez fueron importantes para él.

Que intentó matarla.

—¿Tú…?

—Fue cuando entrenaba con Orochimaru, una vez me ordenó matar a un grupo de _ninjas_ y solo los dejé inconscientes. Él aseguro que no los mate porque tenía compasión, pero lo negué diciendo que era innecesario; aunque en el fondo… —Sasuke apretó su puño sobre la mesa, son alzar la mirada—… tenía razón, les tuve compasión. No me catalogaba como una persona que mataba a diestra y siniestra.

—Sasuke-kun… —murmuró angustiada por el dolor que reflejaron sus ojos negros al enfocarla. Tímidamente apoyo su mano en la de Sasuke y le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Fue suficiente para que Sasuke retomara el valor y seguir contándole.

—Días después empecé a entrenar las variaciones del _Chidori._ Y Orochimaru me tendió un entrenamiento: envió a tres hombres atacarme sorpresivamente. Por fin controle el _Chidori Senbon_ a cambio de sus vidas —se encogió de hombros al recordar los rostros de los primeros individuos que mató en su vida.

Una de las cosas cuales se arrepiente, porque dejo a una persona sin su hermano… sin una familia. Como a él se le fue arrebatado en el pasado. Sabía el sentimiento que uno podría albergar y las consecuencias junto con el precio que se tenía que pagar.

Porqué él arrebato todo a un niño.

—Orochimaru no tuvo compasión al decirle a Hotaru sobre la muerte de su hermano. Él juró venganza sobre mí, en ese tiempo no me importo en lo absoluto. Lo deje de lado durante años… hasta ahora.

Sakura sintió que la mano de Sasuke se apartaba de la suya solo para volver a juntarlas con los dedos entrelazados. Sus ojos verdes se conectaron con los negros del Uchiha, su semblante sereno y preocupado le llegó al corazón.

—Cuando vi los recuerdos de como ordenaban tu muerte, me sentí desesperado, no quiero que nadie te lastime por mi culpa —apretó inconscientemente su mano—. Yo soy el que carga con esos pecados y debo pagar un precio muy alto por ello.

—No tengo nada que ver con tus pecados —remoto la Haruno con una fina sonrisa—. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

—Y aun sabiéndolo, a veces no me creo que hayas aceptado estar a mi lado es mentira —confesó Sasuke con la mirada puesta en sus manos entrelazadas y acariciando con el pulgar los nudillos de la ojiverde.

—Porqué te amo Sasuke-kun —ella admitió nuevamente esbozando una sonrisa de apoyo—. Amo todo de ti, tus sueños, logros, fracasos, debilidades, fortalezas… sé de tus pecados, y los aceptó, porque son parte de ti.

Consternado y contraído de un sentimiento poco renuente, Sasuke dejó de acariciar la piel de Sakura. El verdadero sentimiento de amor se agazapo en su pecho aferrándose a lo que perdió y desecho durante años.

La miro de una forma extraña, como si esperara que ella corriera lejos de él, abandonándolo, aceptando sus mentiras, pero lo único que encontró fue la sinceridad que profesaba su corazón cálido capaz de perdonarlo, de amarlo con tantos defectos.

Todos veían al joven fuerte, impune e impasible, insensible y despiadado, lo catalogaban de esa forma. Pero solo Sakura lo conocía desde adentro, sabía lo que había en su corazón.

Solo ella llegó hasta ese lugar de su ser.

—Ven aquí —pidió él tirando de su mano obligándola a ponerse de pie.

Extrañada, la kunoichi rodeó lentamente la mesa hasta quedar frente a él. Al bajar la mirada, casi le da un ataque de nerviosismo cuando Sasuke enterró el rostro en su vientre y rodeo su cintura con el brazo. Ella balbuceo, nerviosa que un sonrojo en las mejillas y los ojos brillantes.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —susurró su nombre abochornada.

—¿Hum? —hizo un sonido sin apartar su rostro, lo ladeo un segundo y sonrió por debajo.

Le gustaba poner nerviosa a su novia y ver ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sakura ya no supo que decir, se limitó a mantener quieto su corazón. Debía acostumbrarse a este tipo de acercamiento, después de todo eran una pareja.

Y por más sorprendente que pareciera, Sasuke empezó a dormitarse en esa posición después de un rato y se negó a separarse de ella aferrándose más a su cuerpo cálido.

Con ello, la chica propuso —demasiado nerviosa— que durmieran juntos, a lo que él aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza y una mirada somnolienta, no pudo ver las intenciones ocultas de Sasuke. Había logrado su cometido: dormir con Sakura.

Al final, ambos se metieron bajo las cobijas. Sasuke permitió que Sakura apoyara la cabeza en su brazo izquierdo y que hundiera el rostro en su torso. Sin ser visto sonrió levemente al acariciar los cabellos rosados de su chica y dormitarse con su fragancia.

 _Una fragancia que recordaría por siempre._

* * *

 ** _*se esconde*_**

 ** _Bitácora de Alela: día 19 y por fin se digna a aparecer con un nuevo capítulo._**

 ** _De antemano pido una enorme disculpa por la tardanza, en serio, no pensé tardar demasiado con la actualización, y es que me pasó algo curioso._**

 ** _Terminé mi semana de exámenes exitosamente, y me propuse a escribir el capítulo, ¡pero!... (esta desesperante palabra) ¡no se venía ninguna idea a la mente! O sea, si sabía qué podría poner, pero no el cómo *se jala los cabellos* así que bueno, mejor me puse a escribir el capítulo de otro fic y lo publique, luego volví a RTNCDM abrí Word y… no pude escribir algo que me satisficiera._**

 ** _En conclusión: entre en bloqueo de escritor ):_**

 ** _Se siente feo pequeños saltamontes, me ha pasado varias veces._**

 ** _Perdonen si no conteste los reviews del capítulo pasado, mi computadora no coopera conmigo y se cierra las páginas, ya encontrare una forma de hacerlo._**

 ** _Sé que es corto el capítulo, pero si no lo publicaba no iba a hacer nada :´( prometo recompensarlos de una u otra forma._**

 ** _Les agradezco su apoyo :3 y esperar pacientemente. Sé que uno se come las uñas por las actualizaciones hahaha._**

 ** _Espero esta vez no tardar mucho con la siguiente actualización._**

 ** _¡Alela-chan fuera!_**


	17. Luz y oscuridad

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capítulo 17: Luz y oscuridad_

* * *

 _Disclaimer correspondiente._

* * *

En una tarde cálida y fresca, cuando Sasuke y Sakura caminaban hacia los campos de entrenamiento en un tranquilizador silencio con el objetivo de enviar los pergaminos a su dimensión y así informar a Kakashi sobre la situación actual.

—Solo espero que Kakashi-sensei pueda proporcionarnos información al respecto —comentó Sakura con una sonrisa al terminar de leer los informes escritos por Sasuke—. Nos facilitaría un poco el problema.

El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza al detenerse en medio del pasto verde, entonces sus ojos se enfocaron en otra figura que entrenaba con ímpetu en el lugar.

Ante sus movimientos, Sakura entrecerró los ojos tratando de reconocer la familiaridad de la persona, sonrió de oreja a oreja y alzó su mano.

—¡Sakura-san! —exclamó la chica alzando su agitando su mano al aire.

Inmediatamente la aludida detuvo sus acciones y viró su rostro a la pareja, luego pareció suspirar y acercarse a ellos.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró Sasuke tomando la muñeca de Sakura y bajándola. Recibió una mirada ceñuda.

—Sería grosero de mi parte no saludarla. Y si lo dices por nuestras diferencias, no te preocupes, ya estamos en paz.

El rostro de Sasuke se asombró ante sus palabras. ¿Sakura y Sakura-hime en paz? El mundo se acabaría en cualquier momento.

—¿Cuándo…?

—Eso no importa —Sakura agitó su mano restándole importancia, y esbozando una sonrisa se adelantó unos pasos al advertir que su contraparte estaba cerca de ellos—. Hola Sakura-san, días sin verte.

Sakura-hime mostro una mueca parecida a sonrisa.

—Últimamente he tenido un par de misiones, no estuve en la aldea —dijo y luego sus ojos viajaron a Sasuke—. Veo que también el emo está aquí —expresó con cinismo.

—Tampoco me alegra ver tu cara, irritante.

Al instante ambos se fulminaron con la mirada y ladearon el rostro a la par.

Su relación de… ¿amistad? Se basaba en insultos mutuos, en ocasiones simplemente platicaban de técnicas y esas cosas aburridas. Esto a palabras de Naruto.

Sakura negó con la cabeza divertida ante sus reacciones. Al principio estuvo celosa de su intercambio de palabras, pero al ver que se insultaban y en ocasiones no se soportaban mutuamente… los celos cesaron. Además, comprendía que solamente eran… ¿amigos? Un poco parecida a su relación actual con Charasuke.

—Veo que enviarán los pergaminos a su dimensión —acertó curiosa Sakura-hime tomando uno y lo extendió para leerlo, al instante alzó una ceja y sonrió burlona—. No cabe duda, esta letra es del emo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó impresionada Sakura.

Y Sasuke simplemente se concentraba en abrir el portal y largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

—Por su letra tan pulcramente que me parece horrible —expresó con desagrado Sakura-hime enrollando el pergamino.

—Conoces detalles de Sasuke-san —insinuó Sakura alzando las cejas de forma insinuante.

Su contraparte se sonrojo de golpe y le dio una ligera palmada en la cabeza provocándole un chillido.

—E-Es solo porque fuimos compañeros por mucho tiempo —se excusó nerviosa y desviando la mirada.

—Como sea, dame eso —Sasuke prácticamente llegó a su lado para quitarle el pergamino recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de la chica.

—Aparte de manco, grosero —se burló sonriendo de lado.

—Y tu una irritante insoportable —contradijo con desdén.

Y de nueva cuenta se sumergieron a su típica pelea de miradas.

—Y me sigo preguntando… si tanto se detestan, ¿Cómo terminaron los dos, juntos, bebiendo hasta no poder? —preguntó con aparente desinterés Sakura frotándose la barbilla.

A cuestión, Sasuke y Sakura-hime tragaron grueso y apartaron las miradas.

—¿No me dirán que tanto hicieron esa noche? —pidió suplicante Sakura. La curiosidad la carcomía por dentro.

—Creo que sería mejor que enviaras los pergaminos —dictó Sakura-hime acercándose al portal fingiendo examinarlo.

—Sí, es una excelente idea —concordó seriamente Sasuke evitando la pregunta de su novia.

Sakura formó un mohín por la negación de ambos. El día que ambos bebieron hasta no poder era una gran incógnita, solamente sabía que dejaron moribundo al pobre barman y lo último que Charasuke y ella vieron.

 _¡Algún día lo descubriría!_

Mientras tanto, Sasuke silbó sin apartar la vista del portal. Sobre su persona se posó la mirada de desconfianza de Sakura-hime.

—¿Por qué silbas bastardo?

—Estoy llamando a un halcón, irritante. Él se encargará de llevar los pergaminos ya que no se nos tiene permitido cruzar —expresó el azabache y retomó su silbido.

Al pasó de los minutos, Sasuke empezó a creer que el animal nunca aparecería, tal vez estaría muy lejos de la zona. Lo había entrenado especialmente para atender su llamado en donde sea que estuviese.

—Parece que tu animalito no llegó —se mofó Sakura-hime.

—¿Será que este muy lejos? —preguntó preocupada Sakura desde atrás.

—Es probable, pero debería estar cerca —Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y miro de soslayo el portal—. No puedo mantenerlo abierto por mucho tiempo, mejor enviaré a una de mis serpientes.

—¿Invocas serpientes? —inquirió Sakura-hime con escalofríos.

—Hmp, debe ser una invocación superior a la tuya —alegó altanero Sasuke con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Para que lo sepas, mi invocación es una araña. Son rápidas y venenosas —se defendió la _kunoichi_ de esa dimensión apuntándolo con un dedo—. En cambio, las serpientes son babosas y se arrastran.

—Las arañas son feas y peludas.

—Las serpientes son reptiles fríos como su invocador.

Y se sumergieron en una infantil discusión de que invocación en la mejor, sacando a relucir sus habilidades y aspectos.

Sakura los observo con una sonrisa entre nerviosa y divertida, una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente al ver que no pararían en unos minutos y el portal amenazaba con cerrarse.

 _Doy gracias que no mencione que mi invocación es una babosa_ , pensó Sakura tragando grueso. Si lo mencionara de seguro su contraparte se burlaría. Aunque _Katsuyu_ tenía el poder de curación.

—Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san, será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que se cierre el portal —aconsejo nerviosa interviniendo en la "polémica de invocaciones".

—Hn, solo pierdo el tiempo —espetó Sasuke alejándose y mordiéndose el labio para invocar a su serpiente.

Pero antes de que algo más sucediera, se escuchó gritos femeninos provenientes del bosque. Los tres se giraron al unisonó, confusos e intrigados por el alboroto. Presenciaron como de los arbustos salió corriendo despavorido nada más y nada menos de Charasuke con cara de circunstancia.

—¿Sasuke-san? / ¿Charasuke? —se cuestionaron ambas pelirrosas al verlo correr hacia ellos.

Pero lo que les sorprendió fue ver que detrás de él, venía una multitud de chicas enloquecidas que gritaban su nombre y aclamaban por él. Parecían animales en busca de carne.

E irónicamente Charasuke era un jugoso filete para ellas.

—¡Oigan, ayúdenme! —pidió llorando Charasuke acercándose a ellos y respirando agitadamente.

Sasuke lo ignoró vilmente al ladear el rostro y formando un ligero puchero.

En cambio, Sakura se preguntó porque el _Club de Fans_ venía corriendo hacia ellos.

—¿Y ahora que con esas lunáticas? —expresó con enfado Sakura-hime cruzándose de brazos.

Charasuke intento hablar pero inesperadamente una fanática-acosadora llegó a él e intento abrazarlo, pero por inercia se hizo hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio, lo que provocó que chocara con Sakura-hime, y a su vez esta cayó sobre Sasuke.

Y el resultado, Sasuke y Sakura-hime, con cara de pokér, terminaron cayendo del otro lado del portal y este desapareció en el mismo instante, enviándolos a la otra dimensión.

Sakura que se mantuvo en su lugar todo el tiempo, abrió los ojos de par en par por los recientes acontecimientos, incrédula por el resultado. Y desde el suelo, Charasuke solo pudo observar un punto en la nada, donde antes estaba el portal abierto.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar…? —murmuró Charasuke al instante que su _Club de Fans_ llegaba a escena y miraban a su alrededor con intriga—. Sakura-chan, ¿A dónde iba es portal? —preguntó moviendo su cabeza de forma robótica hacia la pelirrosa.

Ésta sonrió de forma nerviosa al mover su pie y rascar su mejilla con el dedo.

—A mi dimensión.

—Oh, se fueron muy lejos —dijo Charasuke con un tono de voz ausente—. ¿y regresarán pronto?

—Hum… no lo creo —ella negó con la cabeza—, más bien dentro de un día o dos.

—Dos días… —repitió el Uchiha y pronto sus ojos se cristalizaron—. ¡Ah! ¡envié a mi gatita-chan lejos de mi! ¡es mi culpa! —se lamentó casi chillando de tristeza.

Entonces sus fans intentaron tranquilizarlo, pero el Uchiha decía que deseaba tener de regreso a su gatita-chan y nada más.

—Ya Sasuke-san. No te preocupes, ellos dos estarán bien y regresaran lo antes posible —dijo Sakura frotándole la espalda y Charasuke alzó su mirada esperanzada.

—¿En serio? —él recibió un asentimiento de cabezo como respuesta—. Entonces vayamos a comer mientras los esperamos, tengo hambre —dijo ignorando por completo las chicas de su club al pasar de largo y ni siquiera dirigirles mirada alguna.

"/"/"

Mientras tanto, en la dimensión "original" Sasuke estaba tendido en el suelo mirando las copas de los árboles y parte del cielo despejado. Después de dos meses podría decir que se sentía en casa al estar en su mundo —no uno donde todo era jodidamente diferente—.

A su lado, Sakura-hime estaba en la misma posición. Y sin apartar la vista del cielo preguntó:

—¿En dónde estamos?

—En mi mundo.

—Regresemos ya —exigió la joven levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose las ropas. Al mirar que él no se movía, frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué esperas? Abre el portal.

Sasuke se sentó sin dificultad y con las mismas se incorporó en toda su estatura.

—No puedo hacerlo, mi límite es un portal por día —informó con seriedad.

Los ojos de la Haruno se dilataron y pronto dio un pisotón en el suelo, furiosa.

—Pero que débil resultaste ser. ¡Solo puedes abrir un portal!

—No creas que es fácil hacerlo, consume mucho chakra —gruñó el Uchiha irritado por las reclamaciones de la chica.

—Entiendes que no puedo quedarme aquí ¿verdad? ¡Tengo asuntos que atender en mi mundo! —gruñó molesta.

—En primer lugar, no fue mi culpa que termináramos aquí. El idiota sonriente no vio donde pisaba —espetó malhumorado Sasuke—. Y en segundo, yo ya estoy en mi mundo, así que bien podría abandonarte y tendrías que ver como regresas ahí.

—Te creería lo último si no fuese porque Naruto y tu "molestia" siguen ahí —enfatizó la chica con una sonrisa de superioridad al ver fastidió en ojos de Sasuke—. Gané, emo evangelizado.

—Cállate irritante —farfulló él sin saber que más decir.

—Y bien, ¿Qué hacemos? —cuestionó Sakura-hime resignándose a pasar un día completo en ese extraño mundo. Ahora que lo sospesaba, tenía una ligera curiosidad por saber cómo era todo por allí.

—No queda más remedio que informarle en persona al _Hokage_ sobre la situación —expresó Sasuke empezando a caminar por el sendero continuó, y Sakura-hime lo siguió en silencio.

Durante la caminata de media hora ninguno dijo nada en absoluto, se mantenían serenos y metidos en sus propios pensamientos. Fue hasta que la Haruno captó a lo lejos las grandes puertas de _Konoha_ alzarse impotentes, se veían un poco más nuevas que las de su aldea.

Al pasar por el puesto de vigilancia, los guardias la saludaron animadamente, estaba acostumbrada a ese ritmo que solo atino a agitar su mano. Conociendo a la doctora Haruno, de seguro les respondería con una sonrisa. Pero no pudo hacerlo, lo costó trabajo. No era su naturaleza.

—Intenta que no se note que eres diferente —murmuró por debajo Sasuke cuando tomaron una de las calles principales que los llevarían a la _Torre del Hokage_.

—No entiendo como Sakura puede ser así —expresó desconcertada la kunoichi ante las miradas de los aldeanos sobre ellos.

Aunque no se esperó captar ciertos murmullos de unas señoras y jovencitas.

— _Pobre Sakura-san, mira que fijarse en ese asesino…_

— _Esperemos que no formalicen nada. Tener a otro Uchiha en el pueblo sería una maldición…_

— _Ella es bella, pudo conseguirse a cualquier hombre, pero se vino a fijar en el peor de todos…_

Sakura-hime quedó sumamente impactad por los cuchicheos de la gente, pensó que Sasuke no escucharía nada, pero era imposible. Lo que la tenía con la boca ligeramente abierta era que agredían a Sasuke de una forma devastadora, y él… pase a que lo escuchaba perfectamente, los ignoraba por completo.

Por un momento se arrepintió de haber juzgado a ambos sin conocerlos. Ella creyó que la vida ahí era más tranquila debido a las alianzas, pero nadie sabía verdaderamente lo que ocultaban los ignorantes. Apostaba que, pase al pasado que cargara Sasuke para que fuera catalogado como un asesino, debía sentirse abrumado por que lo juzgasen. Por ello esta con Sakura, porque ella lo amaba sin importarle sus pecados.

—Me parece impresionante lo que dice la gente de ustedes —comentó ella después de unos minutos.

—Te había dicho que mi vida no ha sido precisamente un campo de flores —decretó Sasuke sin mirarla—. Más bien, sigue siendo una especie de bomba de tiempo.

La Haruno quedo en duda ante las palabras del Uchiha pero las dejo pasar mientras admiraba a su alrededor.

Pase a lo anterior con las señoras chismosas, el ambiente de esa _Konoha_ se sentía una especie de paz que te invitaba a quedarte de pie en medio de la calle y respirar profundamente. El calor compensado por la brisa que revoloteaba alrededor y se filtraba en sus fosas nasales.

Todo era ligeramente diferente, desde las personas hasta los puestos, allí no había extensiones de _Ichiraku_ , solamente un puesto de este con el viejo Teuchi y su hija, ellos nunca cambiaban, seguían igual de sonrientes.

—¡Frente! ¡Sasuke-kun! —se escuchó a gritos una voz femenina.

Sakura-hime se percató de que Sasuke se detenía en secó arrugando la frente al voltear a sus espaldas. Ella, curiosa, hizo lo mismo llevándose un gran abrazo sorpresivo.

—¡Frente, me tenía con el alma en un hilo! —exclamó Ino separándose de la pelirrosa intentando no llorar—. Que desconsiderada, nos tenían muy preocupados.

La Haruno no podía emitir palabra alguna debido a la impresión. El ver a un hermosa Ino, vistiendo de una forma atrevida dejando su ombligo al aire, con el ceño fruncido y un carácter más fuerte… le daba pavor.

Prefería a su tierna y dulce Ino.

—¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? No has dicho nada —reclamó Ino cruzándose de brazos, fue entonces que notó ciertos cambios en el aspecto de su amiga—. Vaya, te cortaste el cabello… y tu ropa, no recuerdo que te gustara este tipo de estilo —empezó a examinarla de pies a cabeza y frunció el entrecejo al ver su frente—… y el rombo de tu frente no está.

Inesperadamente, Ino se volteó a Sasuke y lo encaró de frente, casi asesinándolo con la mirada.

—¿Dónde está mi amiga, Sasuke-kun? —exigió saber la rubia sin precedentes.

Sasuke suspiró antes de contestar.

—Hablemos en otro lugar.

"/"/"

—¡Ah! ¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó Ino mirando a Sakura-hime sumamente sorprendida.

Los tres se encontraban en la floristería.

Sasuke le explicó brevemente a Ino sobre su situación actual —obviando muchos detalles— deduciéndolo en un percance, y lo más importante: la chica que estaba ahí no era precisamente la Sakura que conocían.

—Así es, ella es la contraparte de Sakura, o como le dicen, Sakura-hime —presentó aburrido el Uchiha sin mirarlas.

—¡Sigues siendo una frentona! —dijo divertida Ino al notar cierta irritación en la pelirrosa. Al parecer esta chica se enojaba más rápido y era menos tolerante.

Sakura-hime chasqueó la lengua.

—No importa, apuesto que aquí y en todas las dimensiones somos mejores amigas —opinó animadamente Ino.

—Bueno, en mi mundo eres menos extrovertida y muy tímida.

—¿Qué? —se escandalizó la Yamanaka—. No, no, no. Dile a mi otra yo que no sea tímida, tiene que sacar su fuero interno y explotar su sensualidad —exigió aporreando los puños sobre la barra registradora.

Sasuke solo las observó de soslayo pidiendo que Ino se callara de una vez y los dejará ir, pero claro, no todo salía como deseaba sobre todo porque Sai apareció en la floristería sonriendo de esa forma falsa que le colmaba los nervios.

Sai se detuvo en la entrada y miró a la par a Sasuke y Sakura-hime.

—Vaya, el bastardo y la fea decidieron aparecer, ¿Dónde está el de pene pequeño? —eso último lo dijo por Naruto.

A Sakura-hime le dio una especie de tic nervioso en su labio inferior al escuchar que le dijo "fea". Suponía que este Sai era un poco más… ¿sincero o cínico? No tenía pelos en la boca.

—¿Me dijiste fea? —rugió Sakura desde su lugar con ojos matadores.

Sai le sonrió de forma modesta.

—¿O prefieres sorda? Al parecer no escuchaste bien.

—¡Escuché perfectamente, idiota!

—Tienes buenos pulmones —Sai sonrió aliviado.

—Amor, es mejor que vengas aquí —intervino Ino jalando a su esposo detrás de la caja registradora. El _ninja_ pálido obedeció como cordero las ordenes de su esposa, con una sonrisa se puso el delantal.

Mientras tanto, Ino se disculpó con Sakura-hime y les pidió que volvieran antes de irse a la otra dimensión porque tenía que enviarle a su amiga un par de cosas que necesitaba.

Ante esto, Sasuke alzó una ceja interrogante.

—No pienso llevar nada, entre menos información porte más seguro es para ella —espetó.

Ino lo miró bruscamente y frunció los labios con intriga.

—¿Me estás ocultando algo más? ¿Acaso ustedes ya formalizaron? —inquirió sospechosamente.

Pero Sasuke no respondió, se limitó a caminar de regreso a la calle sin esperar a su acompañante, no deseaba responder preguntas de Ino. De por si tenía que soportarla cuando aparecía junto con Sakura y lo bombardeaba de preguntas.

—¡Oye emo, espérame! —exclamó Sakura-hime enojada al verse botada. Se volteó a Ino—. Adiós Ino, un gusto conocerte.

Y finalmente salió a grandes zancadas de la floristería para darle alcance al Uchiha.

Desde la puerta, el matrimonio Yamanaka observó como la Haruno llegaba junto a Sasuke y le empezaba a decir un montón de insultos, a respuesta Sasuke le respondía tosco y en más de una ocasión casi se asesinan con la mirada.

—¿Acaso es un sueño? —preguntó sorprendido Sai mirando a Ino con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Escuche a la fea insultar al bastardo?

—Los milagros suceden, amor —comentó divertida Ino riéndose a carcajada limpia.

"/"/"

Al llegar al despacho, ambos Shinobis quedaron sumamente extrañados al escuchar reclamos desde el pasillo, parecían gritos y chillidos. Sasuke, al ver que no había más opción que entrar sin tocar, abrió la puerta sin pudor revelado su figura y la de Sakura-hime.

Lo que sus ojos negros captaron fueron a los padres de Sakura, Kisazhi y Mebuki Haruno frente al escritorio del Hokage, parecían molestos y algo desesperados.

Por detrás, Sakura-hime miró a su costado, curiosa a lo que causaba el alboroto y se quedó de piedra al ver al matrimonio Haruno a unos metros lejos de ella. Le faltó el aire y sintió una opresión en el pecho horrible.

 _Sus padres… en ese mundo estaban vivos. Iguales a como los recordaba._

—¡Sakura! —gritó Mebuki abalanzándose a la pelirrosa para abrazarla. No dio tiempo para alejamientos por parte de Sakura-hime. Igual que la matriarca, su padre se acercó para abrazarla.

A su lado, Sasuke los observó en silencio, o más bien el rostro de contraído de la pelirrosa, estática sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar. Sabía que debía estar en shock debido a la impresión. A él le sucedió lo mismo cuando vio a su familia alterna.

Desvió la mirada al frente encontrándose con la mirada aliviada de Kakashi y a un lado a un perezoso Shikamaru al rascarse la nuca.

—Mi niña, pensamos que te había pasado algo. Dos meses fuera sin ninguna noticia fueron eternos —alegó Mebuki se separó de Sakura-hime que seguía inmóvil, con los ojos cristalizados—. ¿Sakura?

—¿Florecita? Estas llorando —dijo preocupado Kizashi intentó secarle las lágrimas, pero Sakura-hime reaccionó con un respingo.

—Señores Haruno, les pediré que se alejen de ella —aconsejo Sasuke suspirando un poco.

Si algo grave le sucedía emocionalmente a la chica, estaba seguro de que Charasuke era capaz de matarlo (aunque tampoco se dejaría) pero se sentía responsable por el hecho de que estaba con él.

—No puedes pedirnos tal cosa, Uchiha, es nuestra hija —replicó Kizashi enfadado.

—No, ella no es su hija, no en esta dimensión —Sasuke se vio obligado a tirar del brazo de Sakura-hime para alejarla de ahí pues ella había empezado a temblar de pies a cabeza y llorar silenciosamente.

—Sasuke, nos estas confundiendo. Si estoy viendo a Sakura frente a mi —la mirada de Kakashi no aceptaba negaciones.

Entonces, Sasuke relató datos generales sobre su situación actual, evadiendo detalles profundos para no preocupar al matrimonio Haruno, o más bien diciéndoles una verdad a medias asegurando que Sakura no pudo regresar debido a que necesitaban de sus conocimientos de medicina en la otra dimensión. Y que regresarían pronto.

—Oh, entiendo —Mebuki suspiró resignada al saber que su hija no estaba ahí, pero aun así le dio curiosidad el hecho de que Sakura-hime permaneciera en completó silencio sin dejar de mirarlos.

—¡Que frustrante! Mi florecita siempre ayudando a la gente sin pensar en sus abandonados padres —se lamentó Kizashi—. Bueno, no queda más que esperar a que regresen. Sasuke —él se giró al Uchiha que se mantuvo impasible ante la mirada penetrante de su "futuro" suegro—. Cuida de nuestra preciosa hija.

Sasuke tuvo un nudo en la garganta al saber que el matrimonio Haruno le pedía a él que cuidara de su hija. Quien más le hizo daño a esta sin pensarlo, pero que ahora la amaba con locura.

No hizo más que inclinar un poco la cabeza y asegurar que a Sakura regresaría con bien.

—Y tú, mi otra florecita —sorpresivamente Kizashi se acercó a Sakura-hime que por lo menos ya no estaba en shock—. Sigues siendo hermosa, imagino que debes ser una mujer fuerte y valerosa —se rio—. ¿Cuál es tu meta o ya la cumpliste?

—Estoy preparándome para ser _Hokage_ —dijo delicadamente Sakura-hime no permitiendo que su voz saliera débil y reflejará su sentir.

—¡Oh, _Hokage_! —afirmó entusiasmada Mebuki sonriendo alegre—. Podrás lograrlo. De seguro en tu mundo también estamos orgullosos de ti.

Los tres varones restantes observaron la sonrisa triste y nostálgica que embozo la pelirrosa al abrazar al matrimonio Haruno ante su despedida.

Sin palabras de por medio, el matrimonio Haruno partió dejando a la pelirrosa con el corazón destrozado y unas inmensas ganas de llorar a todo pulmón. El ver de nuevo a sus padres le quemaba la piel. Se secó disimuladamente las lágrimas y prestó atención a Kakashi.

—Sasuke, siento que te saltaste detalles —advirtió Kakashi desde su escritorio—. ¿Podrías explicarnos como fue todo en realidad?

Y durante la próxima hora, Sasuke relató con lujo de detalles —para su mal gusto debido a que prefería resumirlo— lo que conllevó la batalla en el bosque con Hotaru y sus aliados, la caída en la dimensión paralela y que no pudieron regresar pronto debido a una sustancia que canalizaba los canales de chakra; y cuando pensaban regresar, Hotaru pasó inesperadamente el portal y andaba suelto en el otro mundo.

—Y si tu pudiste volver, ¿Cómo es que Sakura y Naruto se quedaron allá? —preguntó Shikamaru una vez que Sasuke terminó de contarles los hechos.

En eso, escucharon un bufido por parte de la Haruno.

—Es culpa de la torpeza de Charasuke —escupió enojada.

—¿Charasuke? —preguntaron Shikamaru y Kakashi confundidos.

—Mi contraparte, el idiota sonriente —aclaró como si nada el Uchiha—. En sí, solamente iba a enviar estos pergaminos con informes —sacó dichos objetos y los dejo sobre el escritorio, Kakashi no dudo en agarrarlos—, pero tras un pequeño percance terminamos aquí.

—Comprendo —susurró Kakashi—. Recopilaré la información que necesitan. Haré de esto una misión oficial para evitar problemas con los registros.

Sasuke agradeció las precauciones que tomaba Kakashi, en el fondo se alegraba que fuese el Hokage actual.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Los viste de nuevo? —preguntó inesperadamente Kakashi a Sasuke.

Este supo a qué se refería su antiguo maestro, solo pudo asentir con la cabeza sin mirarlo. su familia en el mundo alterno vivía feliz.

—Sí, están vivos —respondió pensando en su verdadera familia.

—Debió ser duro, pero nada que no puedas soportar —le reconfortó Kakashi con una sonrisa y luego miró a la Haruno que se mantenía callada—. Sakura-hime —llamó su atención obligándola a alzar sus ojos—. Bienvenida a nuestro mundo.

—Gracias… —la Haruno terció el gestó y no apartó su mirada verde—. Me parece… raro verlo de _Hokage_ en este mundo —confesó al fin.

—Ah, ¿sí? —interesado, Kakashi se inclinó a ella mirándola con intriga—. ¿Y cómo soy en tu mundo?

La pregunta causo en Sasuke una especie de risa ahogada cual contuvo en una tos disimulada, provocando que Kakashi y Shikamaru lo miraran con extrañes.

En eso, Sakura-hime mostro una mueca pensativa.

—Es una persona demasiado energética, recuerdo que en nuestros tiempos de gennin nos hacía correr alrededor de los campos de entrenamiento mientras gritábamos algo de la llama de la juventud y esas cosas. Hasta la fecha, sigue siendo así, y que su llama de juventud nunca se apagara —finalizó ladeando el rostro a un lado para mirar la sonrisa congelada de Kakashi.

Shikamaru se rio por debajo cual disimuló igualmente con una tos miserable, porque a leguas se notaba que se divertía ante las expresiones de Kakashi.

—¿No te equivocaste de _sensei_? —preguntó el Hokage esperanzado y Sakura-hime negó con la cabeza. El rostro de Kakashi cayó en resignación—. Debí suponerlo, ¿por lo menos leo mis libritos de _Icha Icha Paradise_? —se animó al alzar su apreciado libro verde.

La Haruno alcanzó a escuchar de Sasuke "ninfómanas" en murmullo.

—Siempre cuido no leerlo frente a nosotros porque según temía pervertir nuestras mentes y esas cosas. Pero no impidió que la curiosidad de Charasuke se detuviera y los leyera. Gracias a sus "queridos libros" ese idiota es un mujeriego desde corta edad —expresó con desagrado mirando acusadoramente a Kakashi

Éste sonrió despreocupadamente librándose de toda culpa, y por dentro se reía victoriosamente al descubrir que un mundo alterno influencio a uno de sus retoños.

—Bueno, vayan a descansar. Les asignare un departamento —dijo Kakashi agarrando el teléfono empero Sasuke lo impidió.

—No te preocupes. Nos quedaremos en casa de Sakura por hoy —indicó Sasuke al ver el cielo oscuro que revelaba el ventanal—. Mañana partiremos cuando tengas la información reunida.

"/"/"

Después de una larga caminata por Konoha debido a que Sasuke se tomó la ligera molestia de ir por las calles más turísticas de la aldea para que Sakura-hime admirara a su alrededor, llegaron al departamento de Sakura sin prisas.

En su caminata, Sakura-hime estuvo comprando dulces sin parar, no se detuvo en comer y atragantarse de bocadillos, cenaron en _Ichiraku ramen_ el nuevo sabor "Naruto" provocándole curiosidad a la chica.

¿Y por qué Sasuke hizo esto? Él sintió una especie de remordimiento con la ojiverde después del episodio que tuvo con los padres de Sakura, era más que obvio que sus padres estaban muertos, y bueno, entendía como se sentía porque también perdió a toda su familia y volvió a rencontrarse con ellos en su dimensión.

No era por un motivo en especial, solamente no soportaba verla así, se reflejaba en ella.

Sasuke rebusco en una de las masetas que había en la entrada un juego de llaves. Sakura tenía esa manía de hacerlo y esta vez les fue conveniente.

Al entrar, ambos sintieron una especie de frío a lo solitario que se vio en la oscuridad, pero al encender las luces, la Haruno se deslumbro con lo bonito y reconfortante que se sentía el ambiente. A su alrededor relucían detalles de Sakura, los colores de las paredes, los cuadros en un estante, las flores…

Se quitó los zapatos y dejó las cosas en la barra en la mesita de noche, toco los sillones y se admiró del ventanal que poseía el departamento. Daba una vista perfecta a la aldea con sus luces nocturnas, muy diferente a la suya.

Pero aun así amaba su hogar.

—Dormirás en el sillón —Sasuke llegó del pasillo sin su poncho, solo vistiendo su pantalón y playera manga larga. En su mano cargaba un futón, colchas y una almohada.

Sin replicas, Sakura se acomodó en el sillón recibiendo de Sasuke una manta y acomodando su cabeza en los cojines del sillón. Al recostarse completamente, se percató que él había tendido el futón en la sala.

Después de apagar la luz, el azabache se metió entre las sabanas dispuesto a dormirse.

—Oye —habló de repente la chica, solo recibió el silencio pero no fue impedimento para seguir hablando—. ¿También perdiste a tu familia?

Sasuke entreabrió los ojos sin voltearse a la Haruno, solamente emitió un sonido con la boca con amargura.

—Conocemos lo que es amar y que de repente que te lo quiten todo. Uh… —dijo deslumbrada Sakura-hime con la vista pegada al techo—. No creí que nos pareciéramos mucho.

Sasuke decidió ahorrarse el comentario de que, efectivamente se parecían, pero había una falla: él se dejó llevar por el odio y rencor, ella no. En cambio, siguió buscando una meta y proteger la aldea.

—Por esta cuestión… pensé que no podría enamorarme de Charasuke —dijo de forma ida sin importarle hablar de esas cosas—. Él tiene una familia, conoce el amor de un hogar que siempre lo ha acobijado. Me sentí abrumada por ello… pero últimamente se ha esforzado por tratarme de diferente manera, me atosiga menos, me da mi espacio y respeta mis límites. Si fueras él… ¿Por qué lo harías?

 _Igual habla mucho_ , pensó Sasuke al escuchar el monologó de la Haruno, en verdad esta joven necesitaba con urgencia alguien a quien contarle sus inquietudes.

Se mostró pensativo al mover su cuerpo y mirar al techo, como si ahí hallará la respuesta a sus problemas, pensó y pensó. En definitiva, jamás sería como el idiota sonriente, pero si se daba una idea…

—Desea tomar la relación en serio, por eso se esfuerza, para ser digno de ti pase a sus defectos notorios —comentó Sasuke soltando un suspiro—. O eso pensaría yo si fuera como él… cosa que jamás pasará —aclaró rápidamente.

Sakura-hime no hizo alguna aclaración, si no que siguió contemplando el techo sin desesperación, solo rebuscando en lo profundo de sus pensamientos.

—Pero no deberías demorarte en responder —habló de repente Sasuke volviendo a su posición inicial, dándole la espalda a la Haruno—, se contiene demasiado por ti y tal vez se canse. Recuerda que nosotros somos oscuridad, y ellos son luz, nos acompañan y son guías en las sendas de vida. Y por nada deberíamos dejarlos ir.

Las últimas palabras de Sasuke dejaron huella en la mente de Sakura-hime, que pase a que ningún momento se miraron, podía sentir que él lo decía con buenas intenciones. ¿Acaso le estaba dando consejo? Jamás pensó llegar a ver este día.

Sin embargo, jamás olvidaría de lo que dijo de Charasuke: él es luz y no debe dejarlo ir.

* * *

 ** _Waaaa_**

 ** _No pude contenerme y escribir este capítulo en poco tiempo. Yhe~~~_**

 ** _Sinceramente este capítulo me pareció un poco interesante de escribir, tenía ganas de que Hime se encontrara con sus padres, y ella y Sasuke hablaran de esta forma sin insultarse. Por lo menos luego esto los hará compinches para sus… "aventuras" que tendrán cx ok no._**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció? Me gustaría saber su opinión, lo apreciaría mucho._**

 ** _¡Gracias por su apoyo, reviews, favs y alerts!_**

 ** _Ha, no tengo mucho que decir, así que me despido de ustedes y nos leemos la próxima semana._**

 ** _¡Alela-chan fuera!_**


	18. Amar sin restricciones

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

 _Capítulo 18: Amar sin restricciones_

 _Disclaimer correspondiente._

* * *

Sasuke no tenía la fortuna de ser muy paciente en la espera de alguien, o eso deseaba constar. El hecho de haber tenido un maestro que llegaba horas después de lo acordado tuvo que adquirir una habilidad que no deseaba, ya no podía mandar todo al carajo sin reimplantarse seguidamente.

Como ese momento, mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte desprendiendo colores naturales, esperaba a Sakura-hime en los campos de entrenamiento. Una hora de retraso tenía la chica, y constaba que seguiría esperando.

Los que sucedió fue que, durante la mañana cuando iban caminando de vuelta a la Torre para ver a Kakashi y recoger la información, se toparon con el matrimonio Haruno. Una vez más, Kizashi le pidió —por no decir que le ordenó— traer de regreso a Sakura sana y salva.

Estuvo tentado a hablar con ellos con respecto a su noviazgo con Sakura, porque sabía que ellos no tenían un buen concepto sobre él. Pero lo dejó en el olvidó porque a Mebuki se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de pasar unas horas que Sakura-hime, convivir con ella y conocerla a fondo, le daba curiosidad.

Sasuke no fue nadie para impedirlo. Entendía perfectamente el deseo de estar con las personas que le fueron arrebatadas sin aviso, con dolor y de una forma cruel y agonizante. No objetó en su contra, solo que la esperaba en ese lugar dentro de un par de horas.

No dio hora exacta, así que se jodio él solo.

Las ansías los carcomían por dentro, por muy loco que sonará, deseaba regresar a la otra dimensión para ver a Sakura lo antes posible, quería pensar que ella no pasaría mucho tiempo con el idiota sonriente en su ausencia, si no, tendría que empezar a castigarla de una forma… placentera.

Sonrío de lado al pensarlo. Ahora que tenía un poco más de confianza con ella, podría ponerlo en práctica.

—¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa de idiota?

Sasuke reaccionó con un ceño fruncido ante la pregunta de Sakura-hime. La visualizó caminar a él con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada. En una de sus manos traía consigo una bolsa de dulces.

También notó sus ojos rojos al igual que su nariz, pero prefirió obviarlo.

—No sonrío como idiota —espetó él enderezándose del árbol cual estaba recargado.

—Pues lo parece.

—Como sea, es hora de irnos —Sasuke le restó importancia.

No hubo retrasos como esperaba, abrió el portal sin ningún problema y lo cruzaron lentamente. Practicante el panorama no cambió en lo absoluto, pero sabían que no estaban en el mismo lugar.

—Hum, nos vemos —se despidió inmediatamente Sakura-hime y desapareció en un susurro.

Sasuke se quedó mirando el punto donde ella estuvo de pie unos segundos antes.

No era un idiota. De seguro ella espero con ansías el regreso, debió dolerle en lo más profundo de su alma el ver a sus padres vivos en otro mundo. Celos e ira que se disciernen con ayuda.

Soltó el aire contenido y marchó al departamento. No era su problema, ella no era su novia. Este trabajo no le correspondía a él. Pase a que ambos tenían una relación extraña de… ¿amistad? Esta vez le tocaba a Charasuke apoyarla.

Lo que él quería era ver a su molestia.

"/"/"

Charasuke odiaba el papeleo. Por el simple hecho de que, todos los días, sin falta, había pilas y pilas de peticiones sobre la mesa. Debía aprobar misiones tan sencillas para los _genins._ Por no decir que se divertía al ver sus caras de resignación ante las peticiones de pasear perros o gatos, con eso se vengaba.

Aunque no quitaba el hecho de estar aburrido. Durante las últimas semanas solo hacía esto, no salía a misiones porque no se requería —por el momento—, el único momento que disfrutaba era el patrullar las calles.

No le gustaba estar encerrado en cuatro paredes firmando papeles, sofocándose con el aire espeso y frío, y de sus propios murmullos de resignación. Extrañaba —solamente un poco— estar en _ANBU_.

Así es, él estuvo un año en un escuadrón _ANBU_ , el segundo al mando. Fue honorablemente elegido por Tsunade ante sus habilidades natas. En combate era muy fuerte, el mejor de los Uchiha junto con su hermano, Izumi y Shisui. Representaban al Clan Uchiha.

Fue descendiendo de rango a rango hasta ser líder de escuadrón, uno de los mejores. Las misiones con él siempre tenían éxito y cero bajas.

Pero tras una misión complicada, el escuadrón cayó en una de las trampas de _Kirigakure_. Mala fortuna que fuera masacrado. Él logró sobrevivir porque utilizó su protección ofensiva _, Susano´o_ y logró salvar al más pequeño, un chico de diecisiete años.

Por eso, su madre en un mar de lágrimas le pidió que no siguiera arriesgándose de esa forma. Ser _ANBU_ es difícil y riesgoso si tenías familia. Si morías, repercutía en los que te amaban. Y él no deseaba causar sufrimiento a ellos.

¿Y qué opinó Sakura-hime? Nada. Ella no supo que estuvo en _ANBU_ debido que, en ese tiempo, ella no estuvo en la aldea. Había estado en una misión en _Sunakure_ de apoyo por la guerrilla. Y bueno, tampoco es que hubiese querido que se enterará.

—Sakura —suspiró recordando que aún no había regresado de su accidental viaje.

Es más, solo esperaba la hora de salida. Sus ojos negros tenían como objetivo contar los segundos que pasaban, un par más y…

Las siete en punto.

Se levantó con una sonrisa, colocándose el chaleco táctico, apago la luz de la oficina y cerró la puerta con prisas.

Al pasar por la oficina de su padre, avisó que se iría primero.

—¿Y él papeleo? —preguntó Fugaku alzando una ceja.

Charasuke extendió su sonrisa.

—Manda a alguien que los busque. Están en mi escritorio. Todos aprobados —aseguró mostrando su pulgar—. ¡Nos vemos en casa! —se despidió saliendo como una bala del edificio de la _Policía_.

A paso apresurado, camino por las calles de Konoha esperando no toparse con su Club de Fans. Últimamente eran muy hostigosas hasta el punto de que… le molestaba. Pensó seriamente en hablarles y disolver el club.

Esto se debía a que Sakura le aconsejo hacerlo para evitar inseguridad en Sakura-hime. Si quería hacer las cosas bien, debía tomar en cuenta lo que sentía ella.

" _Yo también me sentiría insegura si Sasuke-kun fuese un mujeriego_ ". Aseguro su amiga.

Según entendía perfectamente a las mujeres, por ello anteriormente salía con una tras otra, por experimentación. Pero falló estrepitosamente en algo: Sakura-hime era diferente a las demás.

Y él siempre lo supo, nada más que no quiso tomarlo en cuenta.

Detuvo su andar lentamente al observar a lo lejos, a Sasuke caminar junto a Sakura cerca de un puesto de dulces. Al parecer la Haruno señalaba unas gomitas de colores y el azabache asentía con la cabeza. Una interacción que resultó en una sonrisa por parte de la chica y el brillo en sus ojos.

Se alegró por ellos.

—¡Hola Sakura-chan! —la saludo al trotar hacia ellos.

—¡Oh! Sasuke-san —Sakura le sonrió de oreja a oreja tras recibir los dulces—. ¿Adivina qué? Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san ya están de regreso —dijo al señalar al Uchiha detrás suyo.

Sasuke mostró una cara de pocos amigos cuando Charasuke se alegró sonriendo de la misma forma boba al pensar en Sakura-hime. No lo culpaba. Si él fuese más demostrativo haría lo mismo.

—¡Por fin! Me alegra que todo haya salido bien —aseguró Charasuke—. Me imaginó que mi gatita-chan está en su departamento —afirmó sobándose la barbilla.

—¿Y qué esperas? Ve a verla —Sakura lo empujo lentamente.

Charasuke asintió feliz y terminó por partir, pero antes de alejarse más, la voz de Sasuke lo detuvo.

—Cuida el cómo le hablas.

Se detuvo en un movimiento seco, y frunciendo el ceño, se giró sobre sus tobillos para observar consternado el rostro impasible de Sasuke.

—No entiendo lo que me quieres decir —aceptó Charasuke sorprendido internamente por las repentinas palabras de Sasuke—. Yo debería decirte eso. Le hablas a Sakura-chan de una forma muy seca —espetó.

Sakura, que los miraba de hito en hito sin comprender del todo, se pregunta por el motivo oculto de Sasuke.

—Cuando una persona que no expone sus verdaderos sentimientos no logra contenerlos, es sensible a cualquier acción que venga de la persona que aprecia —aseguró Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos—. Cree que esta en desventaja y se siente débil. Solo cuida tus palabras con ella.

Eso fue lo que dijo Sasuke antes de tomar la muñeca de Sakura y caminar por el lado contrario a Charasuke. Sakura se sonrojo ante la repentina acción provocando que balbuceara incoherencias. Tampoco pudo despedirse de su amigo.

Charasuke siguió su camino con prisas, pensativo y consternado. ¿Qué habría pasado en el otro universo? Entendió que Sasuke se refería a él y Sakura-hime. Por lo que no lograba digerir o adivinar qué circunstancias provocaron sus palabras.

No tardó en llegar al departamento de la Haruno, desde afuera todas las luces estaban apagadas, hubiese pensado que no estaba ahí, pero sentía su chakra. En un par de minutos se encontraba frente a la puerta, no dudó en apretar el timbre.

Sus ojos negros se enfocaron en la puerta que no fue abierta, así que apretó el timbre un par de veces más, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó mientras tocaba la puerta con sus nudillos, a la vez apoyo su oreja en la madera para poder escuchar y volvió a tocar—. ¡Soy Sasuke! ¿Quieres abrirme la puerta? —preguntó delicadamente.

Inmediatamente escuchó un ruido en el interior, y al mirar de reojo a sus pies, noto por la rendija de abajo la luz encenderse. Se separó de la puerta y espero unos segundos hasta que se abrió revelando la silueta de ella.

Tuvo que mantener su sonrojo a raya al ingresar al interior. Pues Sakura-hime solamente tenía un top negro dejando al descubierto su abdomen, y un short que le llegaba a medio muslo. Apartó inmediatamente la mirada evitando el contacto visual.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse en un susurro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la chica por debajo. Absorbió por la nariz y se maldijo por ello.

Charasuke se volteó a ella sin dudarlo ante el sonido, observó su rostro demacrado, las corneas de los ojos enrojecidas y la nariz roja. Rastro de lágrimas marcaban sus mejillas y sus ojos… se veían tristes.

—Me enteré de que regresaste, solo quería verte —formuló él un poco serio.

Anonado, admiró a Sakura-hime abrir de nuevo la puerta y ladear el rostro.

—Ya me viste, ahora puedes largarte —espetó fríamente la chica.

—No entiendo porque me tratas así —él negó ligeramente con la cabeza, no se atrevió a acercarse por temor a que ella se alejara—. Se supone que ya habías aceptado mis sentimientos y me darías una oportunidad…

—Por eso pido que te vayas… antes de que desaparezcas —alegó ella, su voz sonó rara. Los hombros tiritaron ligeramente. Su mirada determinante empezó a flaquear bajo la mirada negra de él.

—¿Desaparecer? —confundido, negó con la cabeza—. Si te refieres a que me alejare de ti, no lo haré.

Entonces, Sakura-hime cerró fuertemente los ojos y agachó la mirada.

—¡Solo vete!

—No lo haré. Seré insistente hasta que me digas porque no quieres verme más —Charasuke se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

Para su sorpresa, los ojos de Sakura-hime se llenaron inesperadamente de lágrimas. No supo definir lo que sintió en su pecho al verla de esa forma. Nunca había llorado frente a él.

—Mis padres murieron cuando era niña… ellos estaban en mi corazón y desaparecieron. Ahora que tú has entrado en mí y permaneces… ¡también morirás y me dejarás sola! —balbuceo entre el llanto, su voz ahogada era una tortura para oídos de cualquiera.

Charasuke no dudó en acercarse a ella para envolverla entre sus brazos, brindándole confort a su corazón solitario. La apretó a su cuerpo apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza y le acarició el cabello mientras ella lloraba apoyada en su torso.

—Sakura, no moriré —aseguró en susurro preguntándose qué sucedió en el otro mundo para que se comportará así.

La chica negó con la cabeza aferrándose a la camisa del joven, sus puños se aflojaron al instante y siguió llorando desconsoladamente mostrando su debilidad.

—Lo harás… porque las personas que amo terminan desapareciendo —expresó cohibida.

—Me aferraré a ti, por eso viviré —afirmó suspirando. Sakura-hime cada vez se acercaba más a él, así que tuvo que cerrar la puerta para apoyarse en ella—. Hey, todo estará bien, no te abandonaré.

—No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir —dijo de forma ahogada ella. Su rostro aún seguía hundido en el torso de él.

—Y no las hago —expresó con una sonrisa. La notó más calmada. Entonces se atrevió a pasar una mano sobre sus rodillas y cargarla entre sus brazos.

Tal acción sorprendió a la chica que solo atinó a gemir de la impresión. Sonrojada de pies a cabeza y aun derramando lágrimas, formó un puchero al ver los ojos negros y su sonrisa carismática.

—N-no hagas eso, idiota —tartamudeo apenas encogiéndose de hombros.

Charasuke camino por el pasillo en busca de la habitación, en ningún momento emitió palabra alguna hasta que llegó al borde de la cama y recostó a la Haruno sobre él colchón con delicadeza, como si se tratará de una delicada flor.

Al mirarse a los ojos, la chica sintió una calidez en su cuerpo que obligo a su corazón a sentirse a salvo y dejar de llorar.

—¿Un poco mejor? —preguntó él sonriendo levemente al sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

Ella asintió con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, sus cabellos esparcidos se sentían ligeros.

—Gracias a ti.

Él extendió su hermosa sonrisa.

—Bueno, ¿Qué desea la señorita para comer? Suponiendo la hora, no has comido nada —adivinó el Uchiha.

Ella ocultó su rostro sintiéndose abochornada. La trataba con delicadeza y… la consentía.

Sus ojos verdes lo enfocaron sin preámbulos, examinándolo desde su lugar. El rostro de Charasuke siempre fue hermoso, incluso tenía ciertas fracciones femeninas que lo hacían lucir más apuesto. Pero fuera de todo lo físico, poseía un corazón único y deslumbrante como su personalidad.

Eso fue lo que la enamoro por completó.

"— _Permítete a ti misma amar sin restricciones y ser amada como se debe_ ". Recordó las palabras de Mebuki cuando le habló de Charasuke en el tiempo que convivió con ella. Le dio muchos consejos de vida importantes que guardaría en su corazón, pero la que apreciaba más era este.

—Sasuke —lo llamó provocando que aludido la mirara con extrañez, pocas veces lo llamaba por su nombre.

No espero más. Su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, pero una cosa tenía en claro: no se arrepentía de avanzar más.

Agarró su camisa y lo acercó a ella para plantarle un beso en los labios, uno sorpresivo para ambos.

Charasuke abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al sentir los labios de Sakura-hime sobre los suyos, pero solo fue un segundo porque cerró los ojos pasando una mano por la nuca de la chica para que no se separará. En el beso solo participaron los labios, pero él la acercó más y ella le concedió acceso a su cavidad bocal con ansías. Las lenguas chocaron entre sí, como si se tratara de una danza en coordinación.

Entre el beso, poco a poco fueron recostándose sobre la cama hasta el punto donde él se posicionó sobre la Haruno. Devoró con ansías sus labios y se aferró a ella con ganas, mientras sentía su cuerpo caliente. Claramente el beso fue subiendo de intensidad cuando Sakura-hime gimió ante la delicada mordida que él le ofreció a su labio inferior y el roce constante de sus cuerpos.

—Si no me detengo ahorita, juró que no podré contenerme en hacerte mía —gimió Charasuke entre el beso, por obvias razones suspiró roncamente.

Aunque Sakura-hime no quisiera acabar, sabía de antemano que era precipitado. Así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad. Ambos se separaron lentamente, mirando el hilillo de saliva que unía sus labios.

—Eso fue… —Sakura respiraba agitadamente—. Hermoso.

Charasuke la miró de lado antes de soltar una risa enternecedora.

—Hum… tu eres hermosa y única —alegó él recostándose a su lado para abrazarla. Ella no lo rechazó, si no que se permitió ser abrigada en sus brazos mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

—El emo tiene razón —dijo de repente la pelirrosa provocando curiosidad en Charasuke—. Tu eres mi luz, Sasuke—susurró abrazándolo sin restricciones.

Tales palabras provocaron mucho sentimiento en Charasuke que sonrió convencido de que ella lo aceptó abiertamente y correspondería como tal. Suspirando, la apretó a su cuerpo adormitándose con el perfume de su cabello.

Y Sakura-hime no era consciente de lo mucho dependería emocionalmente de Charasuke, pero no tardaría en descubrirlo. Y claramente no le desagradaría, porque sabía que él la amaba con todo su ser… como ella a él.

* * *

( ): Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capi, 3 ¡Saludos!

(Aura117): Waa por alguna razón los visualice de esa forma, me pareció interesante. Aunque claro, no son totalmente iguales, cada uno carga con lo que puede cargar. ¡Besos querida!

* * *

 _Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir._

 _Decidí hacer este capítulo para Chara y Hime, anteriormente su relación no estaba definida y debía ponerla a marchar, así que se me ocurrió que Hime se cohibiera por lo que vivió en el otro mundo y aceptará al final a Chara. Así que se podría decir que son novios._

 _Siempre me dio curiosidad el escribir así con las personalidades Ooc (?) de Sasuke y Sakura. Literalmente aquí es puro SasuSaku por donde le veas cx_

 _Hahaha_

 _Se supone que este capítulo correspondía a la semana pasada, pero ah… no pude escribir nada. fue una semana agotadora con las tareas de la escuela, y de echo esta semana es de exámenes -ah maten a los exámenes- iare._

 _Independientemente de este capítulo, no habrá uno esta semana por lo mismo._

 _¡Pero…!_

 _La buena noticia es que tendré —por fin— mis anheladas vacaciones *gritos* podré actualizar más seguido, y no sé, tal vez terminar este fic. A este paso tenemos ya 18 capitulo, y estimo como unos… cuantos más cx_

 _Gracias por su apoyo, los reviews, aunque a veces no pueda contestarlos todos, los fav y alertas. Me alientan a seguir escribiendo._

 _En fin, ¡alela-chan fuera!_


	19. ¡Corre!

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capítulo 19: ¡Corre!_

* * *

 _Disclaimer correspondiente._

* * *

La felicidad puede ser un sentimiento efímero, como lo es la vida. Se apaga con un propósito absurdo e injusto. No todo salía como se deseaba, en especial cuando se planea meticulosamente, aumentando las posibilidades. Si no se planea… solo sale. ¿verdad?

—Digamos que te creo —expresó el joven de ojos miel, su cabello negro lo traía alborotado y una cicatriz marcaba su barbilla cual apretó en un instante—. ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí?

Su voz resonó en el interior de las paredes rocosas de la cueva, donde del suelo y techo sobresalían rocas puntiagudas y resbalaban las gotas de agua hasta caer al suelo, formando un gran charco. El eco duró solamente unos segundos, no había más sonidos que las respiraciones compasadas de los presentes.

—No, más bien lo que tú deseas de mí —dijo Hotaru a su contraparte sin variar de expresión. Al igual que el sujeto, sus ojos miel expresaba frialdad.

—¿Qué me ofreces a cambió de unirte a mi grupo? —preguntó interesado el hombre. Ese chico igual a él se apareció frente a su guarida contándole que existían universos diferentes y que venía de uno.

—Mi poder —Hotaru posó su palma derecha tocó la roca a su lado congelándolo por completo, en ningún momento aparto su mirada del hombre—. Mi _Kekkei Genkai_ , _Hyōton_ puede ser de mucha utilidad el tiempo que este aquí.

El Hotaru de esa dimensión sonrió de lado al ver su poder.

—Entiendo que deseas algo de mí. ¿Cuál es tu propósito?

—Al igual que yo, tres ninjas de mi mundo cayeron aquí. Deseo matar a uno en específico: Uchiha Sasuke y a todo aquel que se interponga —farfulló Hotaru apretando su puño derecho. La mirada que profesó fue de odio y sed de venganza—. Hacerlo sufrir por sus pecados.

El hombre lo miró desde su posición sin comentar nada al respecto, más se levantó de su lugar y sonrió de una forma nada agradable.

—Uchiha… ¿Hasta en tu mundo causan problemas? Esos malnacidos que se creen mejor persona que cualquiera, despreciando poderes, arruinando planes —escupió el hombre—. Son como…

—Cucarachas —susurró Hotaru.

El hombre ensanchó su mueca al acercarse a su contraparte, Hotaru poseía su cabellera larga, amarrada en una coleta alta, la diferencia es que no portaba ninguna cicatriz en el rostro y los años de más. El de esa dimensión contaba con veintitrés años, y Hotaru con diecinueve.

—Nos entendemos bien, chico —afirmó sin borrar su sonrisa—. ¿Y qué quieres hacer? Acabemos con los dos Sasukes e Itachi. Yo también le tengo rencor a esos idiotas.

—Hacerlos sufrir primero —alegó Hotaru entrecerrando sus ojos—. Acabar con aquello que aman. El dolor los vuelve locos y les conlleva a pensar irracionalmente. Es la maldición de sus ojos tan poderosos.

—Eh… ¿vamos por su familia?

—Algo mejor —Hotaru sacó de su bolsillo dos fotos y se las tendió al hombre.

Este lo agarró desinterés. Al ver las fotos, arqueó una ceja. En ambas aparecían dos pelirrosas y de ojos jades, lo diferente era el semblante y obviamente el corte de cabello y vestimenta. La sonrisa de Sakura era radiante y sus fracciones sernas, además del rombo morado de su frente; y Sakura-hime expresaba fracciones severas y serias, el igual que la otra, el rombo adornaba su frente amplía.

—Ya recuerdo. Esta chica es la _Princesa de Konoha_ —señalo la foto de Sakura-hime, y miró la otra—. Imaginó que esta de aquí es la de tu mundo. ¿Qué tiene de especial?

—Es la segunda Tsunade, muy poderosa pero no tanto como sus compañeros Uchiha y Uzumaki. ¿Qué tienen en común? Están liadas con ambos Sasukes.

—Planeas matarlas —sospesó el hombre, pensativo—. ¡Me encanta esa idea! Eres inteligente chico —felicitó el hombre guardando las fotos y riendo por debajo. No esperaba menos de su contraparte—. ¿Qué tal si las secuestramos y sacamos toda la información que necesitamos?

—Me parece justo por tu ayuda brindada —accedió Hotaru mirando su espalda.

Estaba satisfecho por lo que logró. Unirse con el de su mundo fue su idea desde un principio. No era idiota, sabía que solo no podría matar a Sasuke, por eso necesitaba aliados. ¿Y qué mejor que sí mismo? Pensó solamente en usarlo, pero al parecer ambos tenían en común su odio/rencor con ese clan.

Fuera donde fuese, estaba seguro de que los Uchiha serían una desgracia para las personas, esos ojos rojos son una maldición que nadie puede escapar, el amor y el odio marcaba muchas cosas, y en todos lados existían esos dos sentimientos que consumen la mente y el corazón a cada segundo.

"/"/"

Durante la tarde, Sakura se encontraba revisando informes médicos, seguía prestando sus conocimientos al hospital. Por lo menos no se aburría como hostia sin hacer nada. Pero lo cierto es que no se concentraba de todo por una cuestión en particular.

Naruto.

Desde hace unos días, precisamente cuando volvió Sasuke de su segunda visita a la otra dimensión entregando reportes, se veía un poco decaído. Y claro que le pregunto el porqué de su semblante o sentir.

" _Quiero ver a Hinata-chan_ ", sus palabras le calaron en su mente.

Fue egoísta todo ese tiempo. Ella estaba feliz porque no estaba sola en ese mundo, sino, en compañía de Sasuke y él, no se puso a pensar de lo mucho que Naruto extrañaría a su novia. Casi llegaban a los tres meses de estar allí.

La persona que amaba se encontraba a su lado y separada de ella sentía un vacío en su pecho y la preocupación latente. Hinata debería estar muerta de la angustia y desesperación por no saber nada de Naruto.

Además, él no tenía que ver con el problema, solo involucraban Sasuke y ella debido a que Hotaru deseaba matarla por venganza hacia Sasuke, así que realmente el rubio no tenía motivos para quedarse.

Si no estar alado de su futura esposa.

—¡Decidido! —Sakura levantó su puño al aire portando una mirada entusiasmada—. Naruto tiene que regresar a casa, ¡ _shannaro_!

"/"/"

Casi al medio día, Sasuke recorría las calles de Konoha en busca del almuerzo. La mañana no fue del todo mal, Naruto en la academia instruyendo a los pequeños en taijutsu y Sakura en el hospital brindando sus servicios, y él…

De vago por la calle. No tenía nada que hacer, o más bien no le permitían. Por él fuera ya estuviera fuera de _Konoha_ en busca de Hotaru, pero Tsunade le prohibió hacerlo si no quería ser perseguido por traidor.

No tuvo más remedio que esperar a que _Akatsuki_ hiciera algo. Lo que le irritaba de cierta manera, no podía sentirse más inútil que ahora. ¿Habría niveles de inutilidad? Lo creía fieramente.

Analizó los dos restaurantes que tenía frente suyo, uno vendía deliciosos platillos preparados en plancha, y en la otra…

Vendía _ramen_.

 _Es obvia mi elección_ , pensó asintiendo con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

Sin preámbulos, se adentró al restaurante de _ramen_ para pedir tres tazones de ramen para llevar. No lo admitía, pero se estaba obsesionando con el sabor junto la salsa de tomate. ¿Cómo es que nadie le gustaba? No tenían buen paladar para la comida.

Hizo su pedido y espero pacientemente sentado en una de las sillas de la barra, ignorando a las femeninas de su alrededor, giró el rostro encontrándose con la mirada jade que no había visto en un par de días.

—Irritante —saludo él con una mueca.

—Hola bastardo —espetó ella terminando de engullir la última porción de ramen. Se enderezó al mirarlo con las cejas alzadas—. ¿Qué haces por aquí? —inquirió limpiándose con una servilleta.

—Comprando la cena.

—Naruto y su obsesión al _ramen_ —negó resignada Sakura-hime.

—Si, Naruto —susurró Sasuke desviando la mirada para que no se viera descubierto.

—¿Y la doctora? Es raro verte solo.

—En el hospital.

—Otra obsesiva, pero con el trabajo.

Entre palabras, el pedido de Sasuke fue entregado y ambos salieron del restaurante. Una vez afuera, se quedaron hablando de un par de técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo. En realidad, sus conversaciones no iban más allá de técnicas _, jutsus_ e información. Rara vez platicaban de otra cosa.

Lo cierto es que cada vez que se veían tenían que terminar en un lío, eso era de ley.

Extrañados, dejaron de conversar al escuchar a lo lejos un par de gritos. Volteando la mirada, observaron a Charasuke correr por la calle con todas las prisas del mundo, su mirada expresaba horror y desconcierto.

—¡VOY A MORIR! ¡VOY A MORIR! ¡KAMI-SAMA AYUDAME! —gritaba el azabache pasando de largo frente a ellos dejando un camino de polvo levantado en su lugar.

—¿Qué le sucede al idiota sonriente? —preguntó desconcertado el Uchiha.

—Tks, de seguro le llegó la edad.

Sakura-hime y Sasuke no apartaron la mirada de la espalda de Charasuke hasta que sintieron otro ligero temblor en el suelo.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —dijo la chica con irritación mesclado con horror al ver que, entrada la calle, se veía el _Club de Lunáticas_ … digo, de _Fans de Sasuke_ (Charasuke) gritando el nombre del susodicho y llorando a mares.

Observaron un tanto incrédulos al grupo de chicas detenerse casi frente a ellos sólo para recobrar la respiración que les hacía falta, y lo impresionante era que no dejaban de llorar.

De pronto una de ellas recobro la compostura y fijo sus ojos en Sakura-hime y compañía.

—¡Tú! —gritó la chica apuntando insistente a la Haruno.

—¿Yo? —preguntó la aludida apuntándose a ella misma con el dedo.

—¿Ella? —cuestionó Sasuke mirándola.

—¡Si, tú! —siguió gritando la chica y después de eso dijo muchas incoherencias por el llanto. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y fue consolada por una de sus amigas.

—¿Entendiste algo de lo que dijo? —le susurró Sakura-hime a Sasuke, y este negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Es más, pensaron que estaba loca.

La líder del grupo avanzó unos pasos mirando de forma altanera a la pelirrosa, con un gesto de asco, sonrió de forma sardónica incomodando a la Haruno.

—¿Fue por ti que Sasuke-kun clausuro _el Club de Fans_? —bramo como perro rabioso.

Sakura-hime no entendía absolutamente nada, primero pasa Charasuke corriendo que iba a morir y luego aparecían este grupo alegando que era culpa suya que el Club fuera clausurado.

Por otra parte, no podía estar más que feliz, por fin se había disuelto las fantasías de las lunáticas. Debían saber que Charasuke no era suyo, sino, su novio.

—Perdona, pero no comprendo nada de lo que dices —espetó Sakura con una mirada indiferente—. Pero por lo que veo, si Charasuke decidió disolver el club será porque somos novios y no quiere ninguna loca cerca de él —alegó sonriendo de lado llevándose una mano a su pecho.

Ah, que bien se sentía decir en voz alta que Charasuke y ella son novios.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron en unísono el grupo de chicas. Nunca pensaron que esa fuera la verdadera razón. Charasuke solo dijo que se sentía acosado y necesitaba MUCHO (si, recalco la palabra) espacio personal.

—¿Son sordas o qué? —murmuró malhumorado el Uchiha por debajo por tanta pregunta estúpida.

—¡Oye! No nos ofendas vagabundo ¡que no te pareces nada a nuestro Sasuke-kun! —exclamó una chica.

—Por supuesto, no soy un idiota sonriente —alegó el Uchiha sintiéndose ofendido por el "vagabundo". Era el colmo, su paciencia tenía un límite—. Y ustedes parecen unas estúpidas andando tras él.

—¡¿Nos dijiste estúpidas?! —chilló la líder del grupo formando una "o" con la boca.

—Y eso que fue suave, porque en realidad parecen unas locas lunáticas —se burló la Haruno cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke sonrió de lado divertido por las expresiones de enojo y cólera en el grupo de chicas frente suyo. Ciertamente no tenía nada contra ellas, pero el que llegarán e insultarán a Sakura-hime no le gusto para nada. Así que bien, al también sentirse agredido, reaccionó de forma natural.

Pero las consecuencias no fueron las esperadas, debido a que la líder del grupo se puso roja de la furia y grito como perro rabioso que los atraparan a ambos. No hubiese sido un problema lidiar con ella o por lo menos con diez de las fanáticas, pero si venían más de veinte chicas contra ellos, no podían estar muy seguro de sus posibilidades de ganar.

Ni siquiera lo pensaron realmente cuando…

—¡Corre! —se gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras partían por donde marchó Charasuke intentando huir del grupo.

—¡No huyan cobardes! ¡Los degollare por sus ofensas! —gritó la líder del grupo e inmediatamente sus acompañantes siguieron a los dos _Shinobis_ de la misma forma, ellas también eran ninjas.

Sasuke y Sakura-hime corrían tanto como podían, impresionante pero las chicas le pisaban los talones y nos le agrado la idea. Sus rostros reflejaban cierto horror mesclado con incredulidad.

Jamás, nunca, se imaginaron estar en una situación similar.

—¡Mejor no les hubieras insultado, bastardo! ¡Ahora por tu culpa nos quiere mutilar! —se quejó la Haruno gruñendo como un perro rabioso sin dejar de correr.

A su lado, Sasuke la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Fuiste tú la que les dijo locas lunáticas, ¡no me avientes en cara lo que provocas, irritante!

Ambos se detuvieron al borde de un edificio para fulminarse con la mirada mutuamente. El hecho de que se echaran la culpa entre sí no ayudaba en nada, pero no querían aceptarlo.

De pronto un kunai pasó rosando sus rostros obligándolos a voltear su mirada incrédula por detrás, donde el grupo de locas se acercaban peligrosamente arrojando kunais y shirikens para retenerlos. Sus miradas parecían de mujeres en cacería.

Y ellos eran la presa.

—¡Hagamos esto por las buenas, si se entregan ahora será mejor para ustedes! —gritó enloquecida la líder del grupo homicida. Incluso esbozó una sonrisa siniestra.

—¡Estás loca! —se horrorizo Sakura-hime retomando la huida en compañía de un irritado Uchiha. ¿Qué tenía que ver en todo ese lío?

—Mira quien lo dice —susurró Sasuke a su lado.

Entonces la pelirrosa intento tarde un golpe obligándolo a esquivarlo, pero al mismo tiempo un kunai le pasó rozando su hombro derecho haciéndole un rasguño.

—¡Deja de joder inútil! —gruñó Sasuke trato de arrogarle una patada a su acompañante, sin embargo, en ese momento un arma atravesó la bolsa de comida provocando que las cajitas derramarán el caldo del ramen—. ¡Mira lo que provocaste, la cena quedo mutilada! —espetó mostrándole lo que quedaba de la bolsa.

—Luego te compro el doble —afirmó la joven achicando los ojos, pronto enfoco la bolsa y se detuvo de sopetón provocando que Sasuke la imitará. Este la miró como si estuviese loca, ¿acaso no recordaba que tenían a un grupo de lunáticas persiguiéndolos para mutilarlos? —. Presta esto, lo utilizaremos como arma mortal —expresó la chica arrebatándole la bolsa con una sonrisa de lado.

El Uchiha luego le correspondió con el mismo gesto.

Entonces, la Haruno lanzó la bolsa que escurría el ramen caliente sobre el grupo de locas que casi le daban alcance con la intención de retenerlas, pero no contaron con que ellas previnieran el "ataque" y esquivaran ágilmente el líquido humeante y los fideos.

Ambos se quedaron helados.

—Esas criaturas son inteligentes —se horrorizo Sakura-hime retrocediendo unos pasos.

Lo inesperado fue que, al hacerlo, no se acordó que estaba en la orilla del edificio y se fue de llenó al suelo, sin embargo, no fue sola. En el último segundo se agarró del poncho de Sasuke y se lo llevó consigo provocando un grito de sorpresa.

Los dos cayeron en una losa y rodaron sobreella, posteriormente repitieron el proceso como unas cinco veces más entre quejidos y maldiciones hasta que por fin tocaron suelo, cayeron de boca por separado. Lo mismo sucedió con su dignidad y orgullo, parecían verlo arrastrarse a un lado, ahí, por el puesto de frutas cuyo dueño los miraba como bichos raros.

Lentamente apoyaron las manos con los dientes apretados y un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

—¡Todas abajo! —gritó la líder de las locas. No se podía ver desde abajo debido a las lonas.

—Mierda. Se acercan —farfulló el Uchiha levantándose con cierta pereza.

—¿Cómo nos escondemos de las locas? —bufó la chica aún en el suelo recuperando el aire.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo hasta que sus ojos enfocaron la tapa de la alcantarilla de la aldea. La idea en sí no le fascinaba, pero era mejor que ser perseguido por esas locas con intenciones nada gratas. No quería llegar al hospital con Sakura y explicarle a detalle por qué tendría heridas mortales.

Sin decir nada, levantó con su única mano la tapa y la aparto ante la mirada desconcertada de Sakura-hime.

La chica no pudo formular pregunta porque Sasuke la tomó de la blusa.

—Las damas primero —se burló Sasuke prácticamente la arrojándola al interior de la alcantarilla.

La mueca de espanto que compuso la Haruno no tuvo precio.

—¡Eres un estúpido…! —fue el grito que soltó la chica e hizo eco a medida que descendía.

Él no le tomo importancia al insultó y se metió en el agujero con sutileza, una vez ahí, jalo la tapa para cubrir su escondite. Al mismo tiempo que el grupo de locas pasaba sobre ellos si advertir que habían escapado por debajo de las calles.

Al pasar los segundos, Sasuke asomó la cabeza ligeramente intentando ver algo más que los puestos ambulantes, pudo notar el grupo de locas ir de un lado a otro buscándolos. Nunca sospecharon que se encontraban en la alcantarilla. Así que, con una sonrisa de victoria, bajo las escaleras de la alcantarilla.

Pero su sonrisa no duró mucho debido a que a centímetros se encontró con el agua sucia del drenaje. _Imagina que huele a jazmines,_ pensó asqueado al apoyar las piernas en el suelo, el agua mal oliente le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas.

Lo que si le hizo sonreír de nuevo es que vio a Sakura-hime sentada y empapada del agua de ahí, apoyaba las manos por detrás y tenía una mirada asesina dirigida a su persona.

—Da gracias que te salve —alegó indiferente el Uchiha deshaciendo su sonrisa, pero por dentro seguía con el gesto.

Por primera vez, Sakura-hime fue bastante grosera y le hizo un gesto con la mano. Estaba enojada.

—¡Jodete, maldito manco! Huelo a mierda —exclamó ella levantándose del sitio con un gesto de asco.

Por un segundo la chica miro a la nada, o más bien un punto en específico, su rostro se deformo e infló las mejillas. Sasuke intentó ver lo que la chica, pero ella se cubrió la boca y nariz con sus manos haciendo sonidos extraños.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Acabo de ver un submarino flotar —murmuró la chica ida, y con una mueca de asco, incluso hizo arcadas.

Y bueno, Sasuke no supo cómo definirlo.

Después de eso, decidieron caminar entre las alcantarillas para alejarse de la vista de las lunáticas y subir en un lugar seguro. Esta vez Sakura-hime lo guiaba por los angostos túneles mientras murmuraba maldiciones y seguía con una mirada de asco y repulsión hacía su entorno.

Entre el camino, Sasuke miraba sin interés alguno su espalda, hasta que, en ese momento, al dar el siguiente paso, su silueta terminó por hundirse en una de las tuberías del suelo y fue sumergido por el agua de drenaje.

—¡Oye, emo! —se asustó la Haruno y rápidamente (pesándolo dos veces), metió su mano para agarrar a Sasuke del poncho y ayudarle a pisar una superficie plana—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó una vez que el azabache se pudo poner de pie y respiraba de una forma anormal.

Sasuke no tenía la misma expresión indiferente, si no que pareciera que paso por un horrible trauma.

—Nunca imaginaras lo que vi allá abajo —murmuró empapado. Su nariz sensible capto el olor con más intensidad y sintió ganas de vomitar—. Fue espantoso.

Y Sakura-hime se dio una idea por lo que hizo gárgaras, lo consoló con una palmadita en el hombro.

Tendrían que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible si no querían morir por cuestiones absurdas.

No tardaron en encontrar otra entrada/salida de la alcantarilla. Sasuke subió por las escalera y quito la tapa para ver con precaución el exterior. Parecía tranquilo, y estaban cerca de un parque o eso vio desde ahí. Miró a sus pies indicando a la pelirrosa que no había nadie y decidieron salir del infierno.

Sintieron alivio cuando salieron, literalmente, arrastrándose de la alcantarilla. Respiraron el aire puro con exageración y temblaron al escuchar gritos.

—¡Ahí están!

Ambos reaccionaron a voltear a donde provenían los gritos. El mendigo grupo los localizó por mero azar y bajaban las escaleras para ir tras ellos.

—¡Malditas locas, ¿es que no se cansan de joder la existencia de uno?! —les gritó desde su lugar apuntándolas con un dedo. Se estaba cansando. Muy bien podría luchar contra ellas y ganaría, pero no quería tener problemas. Sobre todo, si pensaba ser la próxima _Hokage_.

Aunque a Sasuke no le importaba la cuestión, por lo que activo sus ojos y estaba dispuesto a tenderles una trampa con sus hilos y una buena descarga eléctrica. Así las dejaría fuera de combate el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

Pero Sakura-hime no lo dejo, si no que le gritó que ni lo pensará. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando una lluvia de _shurikens_ y _kunais_ se dirigieron a su dirección. Tuvieron tiempo de esquivarlo como era debido tras un salto.

Y el aterrizaje no fue como lo planeado.

Sin percatarse, pisaron el borde de las escaleras, fueron sorprendidos por una de las chicas y retrocedieron al instante provocando que pisaran mal y fueran rodando cuesta abajo envueltos de maldiciones e insultos.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso sus sentidos ninjas fallaban como para no notar un simple detalle de dónde pisaban? ¡Años de entrenamiento para esto!, o eso pensaron ambos al rodar cuesta bajo.

Pasaron por el parque y terminaron empolvados de la caja de arena del área de juegos infantiles, una vez allí, se levantaron como si tuvieran un resorte en el trasero y corrieron a trompicones para no ser atrapados por las locas.

Ambos parecían unos verdaderos pordioseros, sus cuerpos deprendían un olor nauseabundo, por no decir la suciedad que tenían encima, cubiertos de arena y al pasar una colina de hojas secas, estas terminaron impregnadas en sus ropas.

 _¿El día no podía ser peor?_

—¡Si morimos aquí, quiero que sepas que te detesto! —exclamó la Haruno a todo pulmón con su cara impregnada de arena.

—¡El sentimiento es mutuo! —correspondió el Uchiha sin mirarla.

Y así siguieron escapando del ex _Club de Lunáticas_ … digo, de Fans por el resto de la tarde.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ya hacía falta poner a Hotaru y su pensar, empezara a actuar como es debido según sus elecciones. Ya se lío con el de ese mundo. ¿Ahora qué pasará contando que el otro tiene el grupo grande de renegados?_

 _Ahora si se viene lo chido cx ok no, pero estamos entrando en la racha final._

 _Me pareció entretenido hacer la última parte del capítulo, desde que apareció el club de fans pesaba en poner esto. Ya vieron que las aventuras de Sasuke y Hime no terminaron cx imagínense._

 _Por esta vez no poder contestar los reviews sin cuenta, enserio chicas, juró que me estoy durmiendo mientras escribo las notas. Hehehe, perdóneme, la próxima semana prometo responder cada uno como es debido -promesa de alela-._

 _Ya habrá capitulo por semana, por lo menos durante lo que resta del mes, así que estén felices. ¡Las quiero a todas! Agradezco su infinito apoyo por reviews, alerts y fav, por los mensajes que me envían, ¡mil gracias!_

 _En fin, no tengo mucho que decir, pero gracias -corazón-_

 _¡Alela-chan fuera!_


	20. Infiltración

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capítulo 20: Infiltración_

* * *

 _Disclaimer correspondiente._

* * *

Sakura no podía más, le dolía su estómago y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Juraba que, si seguía con esa acción, se haría pis.

Casi se iba de lleno al suelo, por lo que tuvo que agarrarse de la silla del escritorio de su consultorio. El único impedimento para no reírse como loca es que estaba en el hospital y tenía que ser silenciosa… o intentar serlo.

—Sakura —gruñó hastiado Sasuke, su cabello mojado se pegó a su cara frustrándolo. En serio, adoraba a su novia, pero no que se burlara de él.

La joven hizo una especie de puchero y enfoco con la mirada a Sasuke, se puso roja por contener la risa y luego soltó otra carcajada.

Ofuscado y un poco apenado, el azabache ladeo el rostro para no ver las expresiones de Sakura. Seguía recordando el trauma que pasó junto a la irritante. Nunca podría superarlo. Pero no tanto como la borrachera, eso sí fue otra cosa.

—¡Es que no superó que les haya pasado eso! —exclamó en medio de las risas.

—¡Somos nosotros que debemos superarlo! —Sakura-hime apareció detrás de una puerta, recién bañada. Se sonrojo de la vergüenza al pensar que la doctora se burlaba de ellos, o más bien de ella—. Tú no tuviste que escapar de las lunáticas y meterte a una alcantarilla.

—Y ver submarinos flotando —agregó Sasuke entendiendo por fin lo que vio la irritante allá abajo.

Sakura logró estabilizarse, y tras un suspiro de resignación y diversión, se volvió a sentar en el escritorio para mirarlos.

—Pero no me han dicho porque el _Club de Fans_ los persiguió. Me imagino que las ofendieron.

—Aparte de eso, al parecer el idiota de Charasuke disolvió el grupo y ellas creen que es mi culpa —explicó Sakura-hime secándose el cabello. Que fortuna que el consultorio de la doctora tuviese un baño integrado, y que ella fuera tan amable para mandar por ropa para ambos.

—¿Y si es cierto? Tal vez Sasuke-san decidió disolver el Club para disminuir tus celos —dijo la doctora llevándose un dedo en la barbilla de forma pensativa.

Sakura-hime se sonrojo violentamente y llevo la toalla a su rostro para ocultar su reacción, pero lastimosamente lo notaron.

—Yo no soy celosa —refutó nerviosa.

Captó la mirada de obviedad de Sakura y Sasuke, y entonces supo que no podía mentir. Los dos la conocían tan bien en poco tiempo. Y en ese momento se preguntó desde cuando dejo de desagradarles (Sasuke no contaba) y ser abierta en pensamientos con ellos.

—Bueno, no soy "tan" celosa —alzó sus dedos haciendo énfasis, y suspiró resignada—. Es solo que Charasuke es tan mujeriego que me purga que sus amiguitas nos acosen —lo último lo expresó con desagrado.

Sasuke murmuró que las mujeres eran complicadas. Movió su cabeza a un lado para esquivar la tabla de apuntes que le lanzó Sakura-hime. _Esa mujer estaba loca_.

—Cállate amo. De seguro también eres así con la doctora —espetó.

—Para empezar, no tengo un maldito club de lunáticas —expresó Sasuke altanero.

—Mis inseguridades con él es que se va de la aldea y no regresa hasta que se le pega la gana —se quejó Sakura frunciendo el ceño y ladeo el rostro para evitar la mirada de sorpresa de Sasuke—. No nos vemos por meses. Pero… entiendo perfectamente porque lo hace, su misión es importante.

El Uchiha no supo que decir ante la actitud repentina de su novia. Intento hablar, pero las palabras se trabaron en su garganta, agachó un poco la mirada y dejo que la situación se fuera junto con el aire. Esto debían hablarlo en privado.

—Bueno, es hora de irse —se animó inmediatamente la doctora esbozando una sonrisa—. Sakura-san ¿quieres cenar con nosotros? Compraremos _ramen_.

—No gracias, esta semana he comido _ramen_. A este paso me moriré —rechazó la invitación con ademán.

—Ahora que me acuerdo, ella nos debe la cena —espetó Sasuke sonriendo burlonamente.

—¡Fue tu culpa! Y da gracias a tus fideos porqué ganamos tiempo —chilló Sakura-hime.

—¿Ganamos? Si no recuerdas, esas criaturas lo esquivaron y nos llevó a terminar en la alcantarilla.

—Lo que nos llevó a que estos fueran tus comentarios.

—¿Perdón? Yo no soy la novia de ese inútil.

Nuevamente se enfrascaron en una discusión, infantil y llena de insultos. Se miraban de forma asesina, solo faltaba que se estrangularan entre sí para que llevaran las cosas al siguiente nivel.

Mientras tanto, Sakura reía por debajo ante las ocurrencias de ese par. Recordaría estos momentos para el futuro. Lástima que algún día tendrían que partir.

"/"/"

—Ese maldito emo no tiene tacto. Es un insensible cabrón de mierda. No sé cómo la doctora lo soporta… —murmuraba Sakura-hime mientras ingresaba al interior del edificio donde vivía, le urgía llegar a casa para tomar un baño (sí, otro) debido a que el olor seguía impregnado en su cuerpo y no soportaba la peste.

Por otro lado, pensaba en la situación cual fue envuelta. El Club de Fans se salió de control de una forma que jamás imagino, y todo por Charasuke y sus decisiones. Le intrigaba saber por qué tomo esa decisión tan sorpresiva.

Al llegar al borde de las escaleras, bajo la mirada al percatarse de una sombra pegada a su puerta. Al moverse un poco, pudo ver a contraluz a Charasuke sentado en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas escondiendo la cabeza en las rodillas. Él alzó la cabeza al notar su presencia y esbozo una radiante sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó la Haruno sacando las llaves de su bolsillo.

Charasuke se incorporó sutilmente sin apartar su mirada y sin borrar la sonrisa. Rascándose la nuca, contestó que estuvo buscándola por toda la aldea y como no la encontró, prefirió esperarla ahí.

Entrecerrando sus ojos de forma acusadora, ella abrió bruscamente la puerta provocando un respingo en su novio. No le dirigió ni media palabra al entrar a su casa, por supuesto que el azabache la siguió intrigado por su actitud malhumorada.

—¿Hice algo malo cómo para que estés molesta conmigo? Y, por cierto, ¿qué es esta peste? —cuestionó el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño y apretando la nariz con sus dedos.

Apenas vio a la pelirrosa detenerse y lanzarle la lampara de la mesita. Afortunadamente logró agacharse a tiempo y solo escuchó el objeto hacerse añicos contra la puerta. Se incorporo mirándola con ojos muy abiertos y de forma incrédula.

—¡Oye! ¿por qué la agresión? —se quejó.

Sakura-hime entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazante.

—¡Es tu culpa que desprenda este olor asqueroso! —dijo a medio grito agarrando la libreta y no dudo en lanzárselo a su novio que volvió a esquivarlo enfadándola más.

—¿Y ahora que hice? —preguntó de forma lastimera. Ese día no había cometido algún acto de maldad o bromista. Por eso no entendía el repentino enfado hacía él—. Además, no es culpa mía que no te bañes todos los días —bromeo intentando apaciguar el ambiente con su novia.

Lamentablemente ese no fue el caso porque en los ojos jades apareció un instinto asesino.

—Era broma gatita, así que baja el florero… —dijo él poniendo las manos al frente observando a su novia con una mueca nerviosa— y nadie saldrá lastimado.

—¡El que irá directo al hospital eres tú, idiota! —la joven lanzó el florero y seguidamente empezó a tomar en posesión varios objetos con intenciones homicidas—. Tú provocaste esto al cerrar el inútil _Club de lunáticas_ , ¡osaron en atacarme a mí y al estúpido emo! —mientras le gritaba, lanzaba los objetos como proyectiles.

A Charasuke no le quedó de otra más que moverse a todos lados con tal de que ningún objeto le diera, no podía evitar pensar que Sakura-hime disfrutaba esa situación, le entraron escalofríos el solo pensarlo.

—¡Entre al asqueroso subsuelo, vi submarinos flotando, casi me bebo medio drenaje y debo una maldita cena!

—¿Submarinos, qué carajos significa eso?

—¡No me hagas decirlo en voz alta, es vergonzoso!

—Lo que es realmente vergonzoso es tu rostro rojo.

La kunoichi dejó de aventar las almohadas mientras su sonrojo se intensificaba ante la sonrisa de medio lado que mostró el Uchiha.

—No sabes cuánto te…

—¿Amo? —completó sugerente Charasuke acercándose a ella con pasos cautelosos. Aprovechando del aturdimiento de la joven, la abrazó por detrás y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro.

Sakura-hime respiro hondo al sentir sus extremidades temblar ligeramente ante el tacto de Charasuke. Su rostro caliente reconoció el aliento masculino y el aroma de terciopelo. Lástima que ella no olía precisamente a rosas.

—Suéltame —rezongó sin poner resistencia. Cerró los ojos al escuchar una negación y sentir una mordida en el lóbulo. Apretó las piernas y tragó grueso.

—Te soltaré si prometes no aventar más objetos —alegó Charasuke sin despegar la lengua del lóbulo, la sintió removerse y suspirar al asentir con la cabeza.

No le quedó de otra más que soplar y deleitarse del escalofrió del cuerpo menudo. Disfrutaba de sus reacciones, pero debía contenerse mucho. Ya lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo, no sabía cuánto podría soportarlo. Se separó de ella y pasó una mano por el cabello al mirarla intensamente, provoco que ella volviera a formar un mohín.

—Perdona por todo. Para empezar, disolví el _Club de Fans_ por ti. No quiero que te sientas insegura de mis sentimientos o fidelidad —aclaró cruzado de brazos, logró identificar asombro en los ojos jades, así que continuo: — Te lo dije Sakura, quiero todo contigo. Ir en serio con nuestra relación.

—Yo… no sé qué decir —confesó la kunoichi abrumada por la paz que sintió en su pecho. Apretó las manos en ese lugar conteniendo el aliento ante la sonrisa despreocupada de Charasuke.

—No tienes por qué decir algo, sólo siéntelo.

Ella cerró los ojos y agacho un poco la cabeza, dejando que las emociones embriagaran su mente y corazón. Dejo que la calidez de su amor inundara su pecho y aspiro aire puro, llenando sus pulmones de afecto.

—Ve a bañarte mientras preparo algo de cenar —Charasuke le empujo ligeramente hacia el pasillo logrando que ella moviera sus pies uno frente al otro. Empezó a reparar por los ingredientes en mente que no se esperó que la joven volviera sobre sus pasos y le plantara un inesperado beso en los labios.

—Perdona por lanzarte los objetos —se disculpó sonrojada y salió corriendo hacia su habitación sin ver la sonrisa bobalicona que se extendió en el rostro de Charasuke.

"/"/"

Sasuke pensaba seriamente en mandar todo al carajo, regresar a su mundo junto a Sakura y Naruto, y dejar el problema en esa dimensión. Pero claro, su sentido de la moral no lo dejaba en paz y una voz en su mente se lo impedía.

Por eso se frustraba. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrían que pasar ahí? le robaba días a su vida, a su relación, a sus progresos en construir el barrio Uchiha, reunir dinero, hablar con sus suegros, etc. No le quedaba más que aceptar la situación que era consecuencias de sus actos, pero ya haría algo al respecto.

Mientras tanto, contemplaba en silencio el centro de la mesa. Recordaba las palabras de Sakura sobre algunas de sus problemas. Y era cierto, en un principio su obstáculo fue el viaje y sus visitas repentinas, cada mes. Cuando la empezó a frecuentar, pasaban meses para volver a verla. Y estaba seguro de que lo mismo se esperaba en cuanto regresarán.

Y no deseaba la distancia emocional y corporal. La había experimentado tantos años que no deseaba sentirla sobre su piel nuevamente. Lo tenía claro. No deseaba la soledad. Por eso debía darle motivos a ella para que no se sintiera rechazada por su compañía.

Era hora de seguir en el siguiente nivel de intimidad.

La observó de espaldas en la cocina, taranteando una canción y preparando un poco de arroz. No podía pasar de alto el contoneo de sus caderas, la retaguardia y la ropa que utilizaba dejando mucha piel a la vista. Nunca pasó desapercibido, sino que no le tomó por su propio bien. Pero ahora no quería seguir ignorándola.

Estuvo tentado en levantarse, tomarla de la cintura, lanzarla sobre la mesa y hacerla suya ahí mismo; pero todo pensamiento pervertido se disolvió en su mente al escuchar la voz de Naruto en el departamento, había llegado de casa de sus padres alternos.

Suspiro para sí, resignado. _En otra ocasión será_ , se consoló al pensar que tendría otra oportunidad. Por fortuna la chica no sospecho de sus pensamientos pues lo miró con una sonrisa inocente que le haría perder la cordura.

—¡He vuelto! —exclamó Naruto apareciendo por el pasillo. Ingresando a la cocina, olisqueo el aroma de la cena—. Y justo a la hora de la cena.

Se sentó en la mesa y propuso a entablar una conversación con su amiga, empero, fue detenido por la serenidad del rostro del Uchiha. Le obligó a fruncir un poco el entrecejo y preguntarle si sucedía algo por el cual se encontraba más serio de lo habitual.

—Naruto, creo que hemos sido injustos contigo —reveló Sakura soltando un suspiro y brindándole una sonrisa avergonzada—. No hemos dejado que regreses a casa por el problema que tenemos encima.

—Pero si estamos cumpliendo una misión —replicó Naruto sin entender el rumbo de la conversación.

—A lo que se refiere, es que este problema nos involucra a ella y a mí —dijo Sasuke—. Hotaru no te busca. Así que deberías regresar a _Konoha_ con la chica Hyuuga. Faltan unas semanas para la boda.

—¿Boda? ¿Cuál boda? —interrogó Naruto, extrañado.

—Tu boda idiota —replicó Sakura resignada y negando con la cabeza pidiendo paciencia—. Recuerda que le pediste matrimonio a Hinata. Imagino que por los nervios se te ha olvidado por completo.

Naruto mantuvo su rostro interrogante por un segundo, luego paso a una mueca de horror seguido de un chillido que puso a prueba la paciencia de Sasuke.

—¡Es cierto, me voy a casar! —se alteró—. ¡Y lo olvide por completo!

—Esto comprueba lo muy despistado que puedes llegar a ser —murmuró Sasuke frotándose el oído derecho, casi le rompe un tímpano—. Mira que olvidar tu propia boda _usurantokachi_.

—Por no decir que Hinata debe de estar muerta de nervios. Lo más saludable es que estés con ella y se casen.

Naruto miro ofendido a Sakura, como si le hubiese dicho el peor de sus culpas.

—¿Cómo crees que me voy a casar sin mis dos mejores amigos? ¡Pospondremos la boda para después! No crean que se libraran de mi fácilmente.

La sonrisa jovial de Naruto fue contagiada en Sakura quien mostro una mueca de entusiasmo, y de Sasuke un suspiro de resignación.

Al día siguiente, Naruto se levantó desde muy temprano para preparar el desayuno —claramente fue _ramen_ instantáneo—; visitó a sus padres y se despidió de ellos prometiendo que volvería en unos días.

Su intención no era abandonar a sus amigos en la misión, solo iría unos días a su mundo, hablaría con Hinata sobre la situación y regresaría la próxima vez que Sasuke abriera el siguiente portal. Lo habló con sus amigos que inmediatamente se negaron, pero nadie podía hacer cambiarlo de idea. Tenía que ayudar a sus amigos en esta situación.

No tardó en llegar a los campos de entrenamiento donde se encontraba Sasuke, Sakura y Tsunade. Al parecer la _Hokage_ les hablaba de un asunto importante debido a que se mantenía seria, con el ceño fruncido y le entregaba unos pergaminos al azabache.

Al acercarse pudo escuchar parte de la conversación:

—Son informes de _Akatsuki_. Siguen el rastro del Hotaru de su mundo, ha visitado el _País de las aguas termales_ —dijo Tsunade— y no ha salido de ahí.

—Y no precisamente por disfrutar de los hostales —acertó Sakura.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza.

— _Akatsuki_ planea atraparlo hoy en la noche. Están siendo cuidadosos para no alertar a _Otagakure_ , no queremos desatar una guerrilla contra Orochimaru. Sería una problemática aún más mayor. La estrategia es atraerlo a las afueras y luchar. Si todo sale como lo planeado, está será la última visita a tu mundo para intercambiar informes —concluyó Tsunade esbozando una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡regresaremos definitivamente a casa! —se emocionó Naruto—. Y no tendré que postergar mi boda. ¡Hinata-chan se pondrá feliz!

Sakura suspiró aliviada llevándose una mano al pecho ante la idea de que pronto estaría en medio de su hogar, en un ambiente familiar y haciendo lo que más amaba: trabajar en el hospital. Sobre todo, en la " _Clínica de salud mental para niños_ ". Meses sin verlos y los extrañaba. Esperaba que Ino y Tsunade se hayan encargado de ellos.

—¡Vamos Sasuke- _teme_! Tengo que darle la noticia a Hinata-chan —le apresuró Naruto casi empujándolo. Al azabache no le quedó de otra más que enderezarse y activar sus ojos especiales, con tal de que su amigo dejara de joderlo—. Tsunade-oba-chan, es igual de eficaz que la vieja borracha.

—¿Se supone que es un halago? —le preguntó Tsunade a Sakura mientras se ajustaba los lentes. La Haruno solo se encogió de hombros afirmando que Naruto era extraño.

—Regresamos mañana por la tarde, supongo que para esa hora ya estará aquí Hotaru —Naruto se frotó la barbilla al instante que el portal se abrió a sus espaldas. Al percatarse de ello, les sonrió despidiéndose con la mano—. ¡Volveremos pronto!

Sin más, Naruto atravesó el portal de un salto. Y Sasuke, antes de cruzar, le dirigió una mirada un tanto preocupante a Sakura, la dejaría sola esa noche y no sabía porque, sentía un vacío en el pecho, se había acostumbrado a su presencia que la idea de dejarla en un mundo desconocido le entraba desconfianza.

—Despreocúpate Sasuke-kun, estaré bien —afirmó Sakura moviendo su mano y sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo.

—Sólo cuídate —confiaba en ella y en sus habilidades.

La espalda del Uchiha desapareció junto el portal dejando una corriente de aire y unas cuantas hojas danzando en la nada.

Entonces Tsunade se giró a Sakura y le preguntó qué haría lo que restaba del día.

—Estaré en el hospital. Hay algunos antídotos incompletos y me gustaría dejarlos listos antes de irme.

—Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda Sakura, gracias a ti el hospital ha avanzado mucho.

La Haruno se sonrojo levemente y comentó que era un placer hacer lo que amaba.

—Tus habilidades contribuyen en el desarrollo efectivo del hospital, si podrías quedarte unos días más, estaría en deuda contigo… —a medida que Tsunade hacia su petición, fruncía el ceño debido a que, al estar frente a Sakura tenía a la vista los campos de entrenamiento. Logró ver a un hombre tambaleándose al salir de los arbustos.

Extrañada por el repentino silencio, Sakura volteó a sus espaldas justo en el momento que el hombre caía de boca en la hierba. No dudo en correr hasta él y agacharse a su lado, Tsunade también había ido a su ayuda.

—Está hirviendo en calentura —expresó Sakura al tocarlo, el hombre respiraba agitadamente y hablaba incoherencias.

Con horror, ella notó que parte de la piel de sus manos se ponía de color azul. Un acontecimiento muy inusual. Los agarró para verificarlos, las manos ardían, por ello las soltó ante el escozor en su propia piel.

—¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital! —exclamó alertada.

—Andando entonces —le apresuro Tsunade al ver que Sakura cargaba en brazos al hombre.

No tardaron en llegar a las puertas del hospital, llamaron por una camilla y lo trasladaron a uno de los cuartos donde Sakura revisó su condición.

—Presión alta, respiración superficial, fiebre… —murmuraba la Haruno al revisarlo, abrió su boca al ver que la saliva escurría por la comisura de los labios. Aun no se explicaba el color azul en las manos por lo que rasgó la playera pegó la oreja al pecho, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, palpo el abdomen y parte de estómago.

Abrió los ojos al extremo mientras se incorporaba. Las enfermeras de su alrededor se alertaron.

—¿Qué tiene? —interrogó Tsunade.

—Esta envenenado, ¡traigan la intravenosa y agujas! Le sacaré una muestra para contrarrestarlo —ordenó la pelirrosa y no basto con cinco segundos y todos los docentes se movían ante sus órdenes—. Me preguntó con que se envenenó.

La _kunoichi_ le entró la curiosidad y empezó a fisgonear entre los bolsillos del paciente. Antes que nada, debía saber su identidad, por lo menos su nombre. Más no se esperó encontrarse con una banda _Ninja_ con símbolo de _Iwagakure_ y una raya en el centro marcándola como traidor. Con los ojos muy abiertos, se lo mostró a la _Hokage_ y la reacción de esta su reacción fue similar a la suya.

En esa dimensión las naciones no estaban en tregua, por lo consecuente, tener a un _Ninja_ de su aldea ocasionaba problemas.

—Sin importar su procedencia debo curarlo —dijo Sakura apretando la banda, enfocó sus manos al advertir de cierta anomalía: tenía manchas azules en las yemas que se extendían lentamente por sus dedos.

Por inercia volteó al hombre y notó que él tenía los ojos abiertos y enfocándola a ella. Sus pupilas dilatadas le dieron mala espina y lo contribuyo en el momento que él se abalanzó ferozmente a ella con intenciones de estrangularla.

—¡Sakura! —gritó preocupada Tsunade desde su lugar. Observó estática al hombre lanzar a la Haruno hacia la pared sacándole un jadeo. No espero una invitación y se acercó él para propinarle un golpe, pero la advertencia de Sakura le quitó el aliento.

—¡No lo toque! —Sakura rápidamente se enderezó y corrió hasta el hombre que intentaba dañar a Tsunade. Alzó el puño y lo estampó en el estómago del paciente, sacándole el aire por completo y seguramente dejándolo inconsciente.

El cuerpo cayó el suelo en un sonido seco, la respiración irregular de Sakura se compasó y frunció el entrecejo. Pronto llegaron las enfermeras atraídas por el alboroto y con todo lo que les pidió. Ordenó que nadie lo tocase y fue ella quien lo puso de vuelta a la camilla y pidió que le trajesen correar para sujetarlo en caso de que volviera a despertar y descontrolarse.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste intervenir? —reclamó severamente Tsunade observando a la _kunoichi_ extraerle sangre al paciente.

—Este veneno se transmite por el tacto. Lo supe cuando sentí ardor en los dedos —mostró ambas manos con la aguja y efectivamente, en las yemas se veía el color azul extenderse lentamente por los dedos—. Lo he tocado directamente y seguramente mi cuello también este azul. No debemos provocar una epidemia por envenenamiento.

—Entonces sellen está habitación para descartar envenenamiento por aire —ordenó la rubia con un ademán de manos. Seguía impresionada por la rápida reacción de Sakura, sin duda alguna, era una chica excepcional.

—Analizaré el antídoto lo más pronto posible, ¿podría disponer de los datos de las plantas medicinales? —pidió Sakura tratando de mantener la calma. Sabía que ella también se encontraba envenenada, pero no era consiente con cuanto tiempo contaba.

Tsunade no perdió el tiempo e inmediatamente la guio a uno de los laboratorios y la dejo aislada al para que analizará el veneno.

—Tráiganme el libro de plantas medicinales y monitoreen al paciente.

"/"/"

Después de pasar toda la mañana merodeando en su departamento, decorando algunas cosas, moviendo muebles y cambiando cortinas, Sakura-hime recordó que era hora de almorzar. Debía hacerse justicia y degustar algún platillo. Le tentaba llamar a Charasuke y preguntarle como preparaba ese delicioso omelette, pero lograba controlarse a tiempo y decidía dejarlo para la noche.

Se estaba acostumbrando que Charasuke le cocinara y sabía que no era correcto, aunque no podía evitar caer ante sus encantos culinarios.

—No me vendría mal algo de caldo… —murmuró pensativa mientras caminaba. Saludó cordialmente a los niños que pasaron a su lado y luego centro su vista en los rostros de los _Hokages_ , al admirar el de Tsunade se detuvo en secó y se pegó la frente en un gesto de resignación—. Que tonta soy, olvidé por completo llenar los formularios.

Dio la media vuelta a la _Torre del Hokage,_ la comida tendría que esperar.

Llegó tranquilamente a la entrada, como era de costumbre saludo a los guardias y pregunto si Tsunade se encontraba disponible.

—Nos informaron que está en el hospital resolviendo un problema —comentó uno de ellos.

—Tendré que ir a verla —dijo.

No dio ni la media vuelta cuando observó de reojo a Charasuke salir de la _Torre_ mientras se frotaba el cuello, se veía cansado, ese sentir no se manifestó el día anterior por la noche cuando partió de su apartamento. ¿Será que no durmió bien o algo le preocupaba?

—Charasuke —le llamó acercándose a él. Juraba que, si no le llamaba, no advertía de su presencia.

El Uchiha alzó la mirada e inmediatamente compuso una radiante sonrisa. Siempre le alegraba el ver a Sakura-hime.

—¿Viniste a ver a Tsunade-sama? —preguntó ella.

—A entregar unos informes que terminaron por equivocación en mi escritorio —dijo él al retomar su marcha. Enarcó una ceja ante la mirada penetrante de su novia—. ¿Hoy luzco más apuesto de lo normal como para que no me quites la mirada de encima? —bromeó.

—No es eso. Es que luces cansado — _nunca te había visto así_ , quiso agregar.

El joven le pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la abrazó asegurando que no era nada importante.

—Solo tuve un disgusto con mi padre. Nada de qué preocuparse —aseguró—. ¿Ibas a algún lado?

La chica no se creyó ni media palabra, intentó insistir, pero luego recordó a Tsunade y prefirió dejar la charla para la noche, sería lo más prudente hablarlo en la cena.

—Al hospital. Tsunade-sama se encuentra ahí.

—Te acompaño entonces, me queda de paso a la _Estación_ —comentó distraídamente.

En una caminata, normalmente Charasuke soltaría una especie de monologo y Sakura-hime comentaría un par de cosas. Sakura-hime no espero que esta ocasión fuera al revés: nunca le había costado para que una persona hablara.

—Sasuke.

El aludido inmediatamente la miró, era inusual escuchar su nombre en labios de ella. La notó preocupada y se maldijo internamente, no deseaba preocuparla por sus problemas. El hecho que Fugaku le sugiriera entrar a _Akatsuki_ y él rechazará la oferta provocando contienda, no tenía porque angustiarle.

—Quieres saberlo, ¿no? Hablémoslo en la cena —sugirió dándole un beso en la mejilla y sólo así ella estuvo tranquila.

Llegaron al hospital y Sakura-hime preguntó por Tsunade, las enfermeras le dieron las indicaciones de cómo llegar al laboratorio donde se encontraba y prendieron viaje por los pasillos.

—Tsunade-sama —saludó Sakura-hime al ingresar a la habitación. Una sonrisa surco su rostro.

La rubia la miró devolviéndole el gesto, pero no duro mucho pues fijo de vuelta la vista frente suyo, admirando lo que había detrás del cristal.

—Me alegra verlos. Sé que son cercanos a Sakura y necesito que sepan algo —la Hokage indico a ambos que se acercarán.

Extrañados, los _Ninjas_ se vieron entre sí y se posaron a un lado de la rubia. Desde esa posición pudieron ver que detrás del cristal se encontraba un laboratorio donde una rigurosa doctora pelirrosa se movía de un lado a otro mezclando ingredientes y comprobando sus propiedades con el microscopio.

—¿Por qué su cuello y sus manos están azules? —se preguntó el Uchiha en voz alta al notar esa anomalía en la chica.

—De eso quiero hablarles. Encontramos a un hombre, específicamente a un _Ninja_ desertor de _Iwagakure_. Está envenenado y ella tuvo contacto con él. Prepara un antídoto para los dos.

—¿Lo saben sus compañeros? —preguntó Sakura-hime.

—Los dos cruzaron el portal a su dimensión para llevar unos informes. Estarán de regreso mañana por la tarde.

— _¡Lo tengo!_

Fueron interrumpido por el gritó triunfal de la doctora, una sonrisa pasmada en su rostro revelaba su alegría. Secándose el sudor de la frente, se percató de la presencia de Charasuke y de su contraparte en la otra habitación.

—¿Te encuentras bien Sakura-chan? —inquirió preocupado Charasuke.

—Todo bien ahora que tengo el antídoto. Anteriormente cree uno de un veneno similar, al analizarlo es más inofensivo de lo que parece, hace mucho escandalo para causar miedo —relató la chica mientras manejaba una aguja y el frasco del antídoto. Lo inyectaría en su paciente—. Provoca el colapso del sistema nervioso si no se administra el antídoto en el rango de un día.

—Menos mal, por un momento pensé que le entregaría al amargado tu cuerpo —se quejó el pelinegro.

Sakura agitó su mano alejando malos pensamientos.

—No se preocupen, estaré bien. Ahora, si me permiten, iré a administrarle el antídoto a mi paciente —sin dejar de sonreír, abrió la otra puerta con las dos agujas en manos, pero antes de partir se giró a la ventanilla con duda—. Por cierto, ¿cenamos juntos? No me gusta comer sola.

—Ven a mi casa a las ocho —espetó su contraparte extendiendo la invitación.

—Llevaré algo de sake, ¡nos vemos en la noche! —exclamó desapareciendo por la puerta.

Aliviados, Charasuke y Sakura-hime respiraron tranquilos. Por un momento llegaron a pensar que la Haruno iba a morir envenenada.

—Sasuke, lleva a tu padre a la _Torre_ , necesito hablar con él respecto al renegado que tenemos —ordenó Tsunade saliendo de la habitación.

—Enseguida.

El Uchiha partió después de la orden. Al mirar a un lado, su novia iba caminando a paso tranquilo. Le sonrió de lado al preguntarle si iba a alguna parte.

—Tsunade-sama me mando por unos reportes. Aprovechare el viaje —indicó serena.

Al salir del hospital, se dirigieron a unos de los puestos de dulces. A Charasuke le pareció una magnifica idea invitarle dulces a su novia, después de todo, recordaba que algunas ocasiones la chica tenía ansiedad si no comía pronto.

Mientras ella elegía los sabores, recibió una transmisión por el comunicador que portaba en la oreja, se trataba de uno de los patrulleros.

— _¡Sasuke-san, necesitamos refuerzos en la plaza! ¡Un puñado de_ Ninjas _aparecieron de la nada!_ —la voz del interlocutor sonaba desesperada.

El aludido frunció el entrecejo mientras pedía información, ignorando por completo que una persona encapuchada se acercaba a Sakura-hime. Esta no vio peligro alguno, hasta que el hombre le habló en voz baja provocándole escalofríos en su columna.

—¿Dudas de tu propio corazón?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Confundida, la chica enfoco sus ojos en el rostro del individuo, parte de la tela no dejaba que viera sus ojos, solo la boca y la nariz.

Caso error al contestarle con preguntas.

—¿Por qué debería dudar? ¿A qué se refiere?

El hombre sonrió antes de mostrar sus ojos color miel y un brillo rojo en ellos.

Ajeno a la conversación, Charasuke, tras recibir la información, apresurado se giró a su novia.

—Tengo que irme, algunas personas se infiltraron en la aldea y necesitan refuerzos —dijo mientras se ajustaba los guantes. Miró la espalda de su novia y el encapuchado que estaba a un lado. Frunció el entrecejo al tener un mal presentimiento—. ¿Sakura?

La chica no contestó, más la bolsa de dulces cayó al suelo desparramando las gomitas. Lentamente lo encaro, pero había algo en sus movimientos que lo hicieron durar. Él retrocedió un poco, consternado al ver su rostro inexpresivo, y sus pupilas parecían dilatadas que apenas y se lograban ver.

No tuvo tiempo de cuestionarla, puesto que la pelirrosa sacó un _kunai_ de su estuche y lo atacó de la nada, sin motivo, sin explicaciones.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —interrogó Charasuke al interponer la funda de su katana para evitar el ataque, la fuerza que ejercía la chica le daba a entender que lo atacaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Se apartó en una maniobra y mantuvo la distancia con ella. No le cabía en la cabeza que su novia lo atacará de la nada, tenía que haber una explicación. Hace unos segundos estaba bien.

—Me encanta ver ese rostro desesperado —habló el encapuchado. Hasta ese momento se mantuvo al margen, claro está que no era un simple aldeano.

—¿Quién eres? —cuestionó Charasuke tensando el cuerpo.

El hombre bajo el gorro revelando su rostro. Por supuesto que el Uchiha lo reconoció al instante: vio una foto suya junto con la de Hotaru, porque era él en esa dimensión. El que portaba la cicatriz en la barbilla.

—Hotaru —expresó a la defensiva.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo Uchiha. ¿Sabes algo? Tu antiguo equipo _ANBU_ saboteaba mis negocios —explicó sin moverse mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro. Lentamente se puso detrás de la pelirrosa y le lanzó a él una mirada juguetona—. Yo no olvidó fácilmente y me encanta tomar acciones. ¿Qué tal si jugamos algo divertido?

Ante la sugerencia, el Uchiha se alertó al ver que Hotaru le entregaba un arma a Sakura-hime y está la agarraba como si nada. Sus movimientos eran mecánicos, como si fuera una muñeca a su merced.

Charasuke entendió entonces: Sakura-hime se encontraba bajo una especie de trance o Genjutsu. Activo el Sharingan enfocándola, intentando liberarla de un posible Genjutsu.

—No te adelantes Sasuke. Porque esto será divertido —replicó Hotaru y extendió su mano hacía él—. Hagamos esto: si la matas, me entregaré a la Policía sin resistencia.

Charasuke se alteró.

El peor de los temores de Charasuke se hizo realidad, y lo supo en el momento que trago grueso al mirar a su novia con el semblante inexpresivo. Aquellos ojos jades que brillaban con fervor ahora lucían apagados, sin vida. Sus movimientos arraigados y precisos le hacían dudar.

No quería dañarla. En el peor de los casos incluso podía matarla. No deseaba verla inerte, en el suelo, con un charco de sangre extendiéndose debajo de su cuerpo. No lo soportaría. Se volvería loco de dolor. Prefería morir él primero antes de hacerle daño alguno.

—¡Estás loco! Jamás le haría daño —dijo con temor.

Hotaru se encogió de hombros de forma desinteresada.

—Es decisión tuya. O peleas, o yo mismo la mato.

 _Reacciona Sakura_ , imploró Charasuke cuando la chica avanzó a él para rebanarle el cuello. La miró como si sucediera en cámara lenta.

 _No dejes que la oscuridad se apodere de ti._

* * *

 **Antes que nada, quiero pedir formalmente una disculpa por la desaparición de un mes completo. No tengo excusa alguna (ña, mentira, pero no quiero fastidiarlas) y me siento avergonzada.**

 **Pero claro, este capítulo compensa un poco mi desaparición, ya me pondré al corriente o intentaré hacerlo, mi exámenes se me vienen encima como avalanchas, pero actualizaré los viernes (este capi es de esta semana :u).**

 **¿Qué piensan de este giro inesperado? ¿Les gusto o quieren lanzarme tomates? Cx**

 **¿Por qué Hotaru le preguntó a Sakura-hime si duda de su propio corazón?**

 **Iare, me encanta dejar en suspenso.**

 **No pude responder sus reviews a estas horas (son las 1 y media de la madrugada en mi país) así que lo haré mañana.**

 **¡Les agradezco su apoyo constante, sus fav, alerts, reviews y vistos! Me impulsan a seguir con esta historia y llevarla hasta el final. Y por su infinita paciencia cx**

 **Los amo.**

 **¡Alela-chan fuera!**


	21. Miedo

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capítulo 21: Miedo_

* * *

 _Disclaimer correspondiente_

* * *

Al cruzar el portal a _Konoha_ , Sasuke y Naruto no esperaron más y se dirigieron a la _Torre del Hokage_.

—¡Estoy en casa! —gritó Naruto entusiasmado al cruzar las puertas de Konoha. Se detuvo un segundo y aspiro el aire puro de su querida aldea. Como la había extrañado.

Saludo efusivamente a todos los aldeanos que pasaron por su lado y le dieron la bienvenida con emoción. Se notaba que lo había extrañado mucho. En cambio, con Sasuke, solo le dedicaron una mirada cordial. Algunos no disimulaban su desagrado por verlo en la aldea.

Sasuke suspiró. Sabía que los aldeanos todavía le tenían miedo, y solamente lo saludaban por que Naruto estaba presente. Esta era una de las razones por el cual casi no esta en _Konoha_.

—Apresurémonos —alegó él caminando a prisa a donde el _Hokage_.

—Espérate Sasuke- _teme_ , no hay prisa alguna _dattebayo_ —Naruto lo detuvo agarrándolo por el hombro y señalo la calle que conducía a _Ichiraku ramen_ —. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a comer con el viejo?

El Uchiha hizo una especie de gesto de inconformidad.

—¿No te cansas de comer ramen?

—No, claro que no. ¡Es mi sagrado alimento! —respondió ofendido Naruto por la pregunta.

—Era una pregunta retórica dobe —murmuró cansado el azabache por la falta de inteligencia de su amigo. ¿No se supone que cuando creces, más inteligentes eres? No, el caso de _Uzumaki Naruto_ era lo contrario: entre más crece, más de neuronas carece…

¿O no?

Para Sasuke, él siempre sería el _dobe usurantokachi,_ y punto.

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Así sirve y te cuento unas cosillas de Sakura-chan —insinuó el rubio con una sonrisa y una mirada entrecerrada.

El simple nombre la causo intriga al Uchiha, que alzó una ceja interrogante y lo miró fijamente y serio.

—¿Qué cosas?

—El precio es aceptarme que te invite un tazón de _ramen_ —indicó Naruto—. Te diré algunos secretillos, como que en su espalda baja tiene un lunar que parece un corazón.

Al instante Naruto obtuvo un escalofrío al sentir la mirada asesina de su amigo, tembló de pies a cabeza al ver el _Sharingan_ enfocándolo. Trago grueso y se maldijo por decirlo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —murmuró Sasuke muy, pero muy calmado que resultaba amenazador.

—Pu-ues verás —Naruto movió sus manos de una forma desquiciante—. En una de las misiones que tuvimos hace años, vestíamos traje de verano y el de Sakura-chan exponía su estomago y parte de la espalda. ¡Nadie más lo sabe excepto yo! —se apresuró a decir poniendo las manos al frente, como si eso detuviera los instintos asesinos del Uchiha Vengador.

—Observaste todo su cuerpo, ¿verdad? ¿no podías mirar su rostro nada más? —dijo Sasuke acercándose peligrosamente a Naruto.

—¡Ya deja de meterme miedo Sasuke-teme! —chilló su amigo desesperado.

—Desistiré porqué pareces una nena, y dejaré que me cuentes más —alegó desactivando sus ojos y una sonrisa triunfante asomó sus labios.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos y juró vengarse algún día de Sasuke. ¡Él también podría ser un emo vengador! Solo tenía que dejarse crecer el cabello, gruñir a todo mundo, tener una expresión de estreñido, un humor de antaño e irse tres años con Orochimaru para soportar su pedofilia.

Muy bien, simplemente le faltaba cubrir la última cosa y podría vengarse de Sasuke-teme.

"/"/"

— _¡Estás loco! Jamás le haría daño —dijo con temor._

 _Hotaru se encogió de hombros de forma desinteresada._

— _Es decisión tuya. O peleas, o yo mismo la mato._

 _Reacciona Sakura, imploró Charasuke cuando la chica avanzó a él para rebanarle el cuello. La miró como si sucediera en cámara lenta._

 _No dejes que la oscuridad se apodere de ti._

A medida que Sakura-hime se acercaba a él, daba traspiés, su mirada expresaba horror. No deseaba combatir con su amada novia. Observó de reojo a Hotaru. Pensó eliminarlo primero para así liberar a Sakura-hime. Empero, tuvo que reconocer a su muy pesar que no tenía elección, más que luchar primero con ella porqué le rebanaría la cabeza en la menor oportunidad.

Esquivo rápidamente el _kunai_ que blandió en contra suya, giro sobre sus talones y volvió a interponer la katana con funda. Ejerció fuerza para lanzar a la chica lejos de él, temió por un segundo haber utilizado más poder de lo necesario, pero al ver como ella se enderezaba con sí nada, le entro un escalofrío.

—Sakura, ¿no me reconoces? Soy Sasuke… —repitió moviendo sus manos, intentando que ella le hablara.

—Pierdes tu tiempo —habló Hotaru. Despreocupadamente se sentó sobre la barra del local de dulces y tomo unos en su posesión—. Te recomiendo que acabes con ella cuanto antes. Tus amigos necesitan ayuda con otras cosas.

—Juró que cuando liberé a Sakura, la pagarás muy caro imbécil —espetó furioso Charasuke activando sus ojos rojos, claramente Hotaru evito verlo.

—Veamos si te quedan ganas de hacerlo después de matar a tu noviecita.

Charasuke iba a protestar mas tuvo que moverse de lugar para que la patada mortal de la pelirrosa no le diera en lleno al estomagó. Volteó a verla y desvainó su katana. Era hora. La sacaría de la ilusión a la cual estaba sometida, tenía que acercarse a ella y liberarla al mirarla fijamente.

Dejó escapar aire por la boca observando como ella se acercaba a él sin dudarlo, sus intenciones eran claras: degollarle el cuello. Y las de él sumamente diferentes, tenían otro propósito.

Espero a que se acercara y alzara su puño para golpearle la cara, él lo repelo con otro golpe, le brindo una patada en el torso que la obligo a retroceder, pero no acabó ahí. Se abalanzó a ella y ambos rodaron por el suelo. Cuidando quedar sobre la joven, Charasuke la inmovilizó rápidamente para observarla a los ojos y liberarla de la ilusión con su _Sharingan_. Todo acabaría ahí.

Sin embargo, nada sucedió.

Las pupilas de Sakura-hime seguían dilatadas, rostro inexpresivo y una resistencia inhumana. El cuerpo femenino tensaba los músculos con el fin de librarse de él.

—No comprendo… —susurró él.

Al final, consternado, Charasuke recibió un codazo en la boca acompañado de un gemido, el golpe realmente le dolió. La libero del agarro lo que le dio tiempo a ella para darle una patada en las costillas.

Él volvió a gemir. Pasó la lengua sobre los labios saboreando la sangre. Entreabriendo los ojos, la visualizo ponerse de pie en un movimiento grácil y correr hasta él. No le daba tiempo de respirar. Negó con la cabeza y apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué no se liberó de la ilusión? No había nada que rivalizará con el _Sharingan_. ¿Cómo fue posible?

Se levantó de un salto, no dejo que lo golpeara. Retrocedió observado a aldeanos correr lejos de la zona, temerosas de acabar involucrados. Volvió su vista a la chica. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, sus ojos rojos enfocaban a la Haruno y sus movimientos sutiles. La desesperación atacó su pecho.

—¿Creíste que sería tan fácil? —preguntó burlón Hotaru desde su lugar. Charasuke le miro con odio—. Oh, no me mires así. No es culpa mía que no pudieras liberarla. Pero ¿te digo un secreto? No la encerré en una ilusión como supones, en realidad controlo su cuerpo.

Charasuke abrió los ojos de par en par al enfocar a Sakura-hime que poco a poco se acercaba a él.

—¡Así es! Acertaste —felicitó el hombre riéndose—. Ella está consciente de lo que hace, más no puede prevenirlo. ¿Imaginas lo que siente al tacarte y no poder impedirlo? Se ha de retorcer en un llanto silencioso. Pero, simplemente no puede impedir que las señales que manda al cerebro sean interceptadas por mi flujo de chakra… no eres el único que tiene un _Genkai Kekkei_ —replicó a la vez que sus ojos miel reflejaban un destello rojizo. Esbozó una sonrisa grutesca ante la mirada incrédula del Uchiha.

—Tú…

No terminó la oración, Sakura-hime lo ataco de nuevo, pero de una forma inesperada. Ella bajo la mano susurrando el nombre de una técnica. Al estirar el brazo un chorro de agua se dirigió al joven. Este rápidamente hizo sellos y la gran bola de fuego emergió desde el interior de su boca.

Charasuke se mantuvo tensó ante la capa de vapor que se alzó entre ellos, encaminó a su derecha con parsimonia sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. Entrecerró los ojos y de repente miro hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que daba un salto en su lugar impidiendo que las manos en la tierra lo tomarán de los tobillos. Al siguiente segundo se apartó e interpuso su arma impidiendo que el _kunai_ arrojado se clavara en su pecho.

Alejándose, pudo notar como Sakura-hime salía del suelo con las ropas polvorientas. Ella ni siquiera se inmuto ante la capa de polvo que se levantó, tampoco reparo de que el vapor disminuía.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba frente a él intentando clavarle el _kunai_ en le brazo, y lo impidió al retenerla al tomarle la muñeca. Su pecho lleno de angustia imploraba silenciosamente a Sakura-hime que recuperara la conciencia.

—Sakura… reacciona por favor. Tu puede salir de su control mental, eres más fuerte que ese bastardo —dijo convincente el Uchiha, empero, ella no hizo amago de hacerlo. Si no que se liberó del efímero agarre.

—Vamos, necesito más acción. Me estoy aburriendo —gimió Hotaru recostándose de lado en la barra. Sus ojos nuevamente brillaron con intensidad, y a Charasuke le supo mal.

Inmediatamente Sakura-hime se agachó rápidamente y a la ve trazó una patada baja que Charasuke se encargo de esquivar con un salto, no obstante, fue impredecible que estirará su brazo y una raíz brotará del suelo y le atravesará en lleno el hombro izquierdo.

—¡Maldición! —bramó adolorido. Blandeo la katana para cortar el pedazo de raíz y así retroceder a una distancia prudente de ella.

Checó la parte afectada. La raíz cruzaba su hombro, podía ver el otro extremo al girar la cabeza. Apretando los dientes, jalo lo que le molestaba y soltó un gemido. La sangre salpico en sus prendas y labios. Las manos manchadas soltaron la radícula.

—¿Hasta cuando tomarás esto enserio? —preguntó Hotaru enderezándose—. Si no te proteges, ella terminará por matarte.

Charasuke quiso retorcerle el cuello, juraba que lo deseaba, más tuvo que activar el _Manguekyo Sharingan_ junto con el _Susanoo_ para impedir que las siguientes raíces se clavaran en su cuerpo. Impactaron contra la caja torácica del humanoide. Endureció la mirada al posarla en la Haruno y las raíces que salían del suelo, se movían de una forma peligrosa, por no decir las espinas que sobresalían de los tallos.

Sin duda alguna, era digna de ser la próxima _Hokage_. El poder heredado del Clan _Haruno_ en esa dimensión era descomunal. La naturaleza de esas técnicas aún eran desconocidas, solamente ella sabía como manejarlas.

Y él… debía detenerla. Dejarla inconsciente para no seguir luchando. No objetaba a la idea de hacerle daño alguno. Pero bajo estas circunstancias… dudaba que lograra su cometido sin haberle hecho uno que otro golpe o herida leve. Las manos le picaron. Se engañaba a sí mismo, sería incapaz de dañarla de alguna forma, incluso para dejarla fuera de combate. No se imaginaba ningún escenario, la mente no procesaba adecuadamente.

Sakura-hime soltó aire y apresuró a enviar sus raíces hasta él, fueron impactando a la par, provocando que Charasuke retrocediera a cada golpe. Ponía resistencia, la única mano morada manifestada, y atrapaba una que otra raíz con la intención de que se acercará, pero no lo lograba.

Al ver sus intentos fallidos, el azabache corrió hasta ella apretando los puños, esquivo con dificultad la técnica de ella y cuando estuvo casi de frente, alzó la mano del humanoide para atraparla entre los dedos huesudos. Aunque no fue como lo previsto, creyó que ella se protegería, pero no hizo nada, dejo que le aplastará el cuerpo; ella exclamó de dolor, se retorció bajo la mano hasta que fue retirada por el Uchiha con una expresión de horror.

—S-Sakura… no quise —cortó abruptamente al ver el daño. La sangre que escupió ella por la boca le dejo una marca en la mente.

Sus pensamientos divagaron que ni siquiera se percató de que Sakura-hime no se detuvo a procesar el dolor, si no que siguió enviando sus raíces a la protección de Charasuke con tanta brutalidad que empezó a agrietar la caja torácica. Desde un principio el Uchiha no utilizó todo el poder del _Susanoo_ , si no una parte de ella.

—¡Eso es, destrúyelo princesa! —exclamó Hotaru emocionado. Observaba desde la distancia a Sakura-hime empezar a procrear daño a la fortaleza del _Policía_.

Este apretó los dientes. No escuchó nada a su alrededor, enfoco sus ojos la mirada inexpresiva de la chica, cuyos ojos no reflejaban absolutamente nada. Ningún signo de reconocimiento. Le dolió en lo más profundo. _¿No me reconoce?_ Se preguntó al percatarse de que la parte esquelética empezaba a agrietarse. Debía aumentar la resistencia del _Susanoo_ , liberarlo completamente, pero…

Se detuvo, dejo de luchar.

No quería hacerle daño a la mujer que amaba. Si ella lo mataba ahí mismo… no importaba. Siempre y cuando fuera ella. Conocía perfectamente las circunstancias y no la culparía de nada. Esperaba que a donde quiera que él fuera, ella no lo alcanzara pronto. La muerte no era gratificante.

Pronto los huesos del humanoide fueron penetrados por las raíces de Sakura-hime, esta se acercó peligrosamente al Uchiha. Y él… se dejo caer de rodillas y teniendo la fija vista en las raíces que se dirigían directamente a su corazón. Se rindió ante ella, no pudo librarla de control mental.

La técnica se aproximó a él y cerró los ojos. Y llegó el dolor al desgarrarle la piel, el pensamiento; gimió desde lo más profundo de su garganta y se retorció en su lugar, pero todo fue mezclado con sorpresa.

Las espinas rasgaron su ropa y piel del hombro izquierdo, reafirmando la herida antes provocada. Abriendo los ojos de sopetón, pudo ver a Sakura-hime de pie delante de él con la mano extendida a un lado, estática. La duda lo asalto, ¿no se supone que apuntaba a su corazón?

—S-Sas-uke… —la escuchó balbucear por debajo—… al-léjate de mí…

Un rayo de esperanza cruzo el corazón de Charasuke. Llevándose la mano a su hombro lastimado, alzó la cabeza entrelazando la mirada con la verde, sus pupilas se negaban a ceder al igual que su cuerpo. Su mente era un remolino de pensamientos e ideas.

Sakura-hime no quería seguir bajo el control de ese bastardo.

—Lucha Sakura, ¡se que puedes vencerlo! —exclamó respirando agitadamente—. Él es el verdadero enemigo, sácalo de tu mente…

La Haruno tembló deliberadamente mientras retrocedía pequeños pasos, empezó a gemir y sollozar. Agarró la cabeza entre sus manos y se doblegó al resistirse.

Por detrás, Hotaru frunció el ceño consternado. Dejo de comer dulces y se encaminó a ella, no debía estar pasando esto. Ella estaba bajo su control.

—No podrás librarte por más que lo intentes. Así que apresúrate y termina con el trabajo —Hotaru estiró el bajo a ella con sus ojos rojos y un gesto duro. Al instante la chica se incorporó gritando de dolor.

Charasuke, enojado, lo miró empleando una técnica que pocas veces lo utilizaba. No porque no supiera controlarlo, si no por su potencia.

—¡ _Amaterasu_!

Las llamas negras impregnaron en las ropas del hombre que no dudo en despojarse rápidamente de ellas y mirar enfadado al Uchiha, estaba seguro de que volvería a emplear la misma técnica. Debía apresurar las cosas o acabaría mal.

—Veamos si puedes esquivarlo.

Charasuke no previó que una de las raíces impactara en el otro hombro. El movimiento inesperado le hizo caer al suelo y dar bruces hasta chocar con uno de los puestos. Tosió sangre y se maldijo por debajo al sentarse. Cerró los ojos por un momento al preguntarse: ¿Por qué se sentía tan débil? Por Dios, ¡era uno de los _Jounin_ más fuertes de toda _Konoha_! Debía hacer frente.

Se arrepintió de dejarse morir. Si lo permitía, abandonaría a Sakura-hime, la dejaría bajo merced de Hotaru. No podía permitirse eso. Ese malnacido no le pondría ningún dedo encima a su pelirrosa.

Retomando el valor, se incorporo ignorando el dolor de los hombros. En las batallas, es necesario olvidar las heridas, el dolor si querías triunfar. Era ahora o nunca para liberarla.

Enfocó a Sakura-hime y su rostro inexpresivo. Tomó aire y se preparó mentalmente para cualquier ataque que pudiera proporcionarle, pero no al grado de herirla con gravedad.

Sin embargo, jamás imagino que, del suelo, detrás de Sakura, brotará una gruesa raíz repleta de espinas e inesperadamente atravesara el estomagó de la susodicha. Solo se escuchó un jadeo y piel desgarrada.

Charasuke observo anonadado, los ojos de Sakura-hime retomar su brillo habitual, volviendo a retomar los hilos de sus movimientos.

El aliento de falto al Uchiha, su corazón se estrujó de dolor, los ojos rojos giraron sin control al imaginarse el fin de la vida de la chica. Con los ojos agrandados, su cuerpo respondió por si solo aclamando por ella.

—¡SAKURA! —corrió hasta ella mientras la raíz se retiraba como si tuviese vida propia, y el cuerpo de la chica caía fulminado al suelo.

Llegó a ella y la sostuvo en brazos. La sangre cálida le mancho su ropa, el rostro fino se contraía de sufrimiento, boqueaba y lloraba de dolor. Las lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos temerosos, incluso al tocarla, sentía que se iba de sus manos.

—No no no no no —repitió él desesperado.

Sus oídos fueron inundados por un sonido en particular. Una maldita risa le cabreo por completo.

—¡Es mucho mejor de lo que esperé! —aseguró Hotaru con una sonrisa de deleite en sus labios. Eludió la mirada a Charasuke a tiempo, por un segundo más hubiese sufrido la peor ilusión de su vida—. Mira que en el último momento recupero su movilidad y decidió matarse para no hacer lo propio contigo. Qué lindo —afirmó.

—Maldito, ¡te mataré con mis propias manos! —gritó Charasuke.

—Sa-suke —le interrumpió la chica escupiendo sangre. Le mancho el rostro y así obtuvo su atención.

—Es cierto, lo importante es llevarte al hospital… te pondrás bien… —susurró angustiado el Uchiha acariciándole la mejilla. Recibió la mirada verdosa cargada de miedo. Un miedo irracional a la muerte.

Ella... no deseaba morir ahí, en brazos del hombre que ama.

Inesperadamente, Charasuke tuvo que romper el contacto visual al saltar para esquivar el ataque de armas de Hotaru. Terminó por aterrizar sobre uno de los techos de los puestos. Le dirigió una mirada indiferente mientras invocaba sus llamas negras en circulo alrededor de Hotaru. Sabía que el hombre era inteligente y si lo tacaba con sus llamas, aún así las esquivaría. Por lo pronto, debía retenerlo para que no lo persiguiera hasta el hospital.

—Huye, escóndete, corre deprisa… porque si te encuentro, desearás no haber tocado a mi mujer —amenazó Charasuke. El _Manguekyo Sharingan_ brillo con intensidad al enfocar a su enemigo.

Hotaru observó entre las llamas negras a Charasuke partir a prisas por los techos. Soltó el aire. Simplemente la situación le causaba gracia. ¡Había salido mejor de lo esperado!

—¡Estaré esperando por ti, Uchiha! —gritó a todo pulmón y riendo a carcajada limpia.

A la distancia, el aludido ignoró su llamado. Nada servía regresar y someterlo a la peor de las torturas, ya habría tiempo para hacerlo.

Apretó el cuerpo de la Haruno contra el suyo.

Su máxima prioridad era salvar la vida de Sakura-hime.

Y sabía quién podía ayudarle.

* * *

 _Hola (¿) sé que en este momento desean cosas nada gratas hahaha, en mi defensa diré: fue necesario. Ya estaba planeado desde un principio. La desesperación de Charasuke el querer salvar a Hime lo ataco, incluso se rindió, gracias que se dio cuenta de su error. Pero no se imaginó este desenlace._

 _¿Alguien lo vio venir?_

 _Como prometí, el viernes (pasada las 10 de la noche en mi país) les traje el capítulo. Ya volvemos poco a poco al ritmo habitual._

 _¿Qué dijeron? ¡No se me olvido! Hice un gran esfuerzo cx_

 _Les agradezco chiquillas todo su apoyo incondicional, por su paciencia en esperar las actualizaciones. A los nuevos lectores ¡bienvenido seas a la familia de locos! Okey no, pero eres oficial mente un pequeño saltamontes._

 _Iare, estaré contestando sus comentarios lo más pronto posible cx_

 _(Aura117): ¡Ya llegó la actualización como pan calientito! cx_

 _¡Alela-chan fuera!_


	22. Estar a su lado

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capítulo 22: Estar a su lado_

* * *

 _Disclaimer correspondiente_.

* * *

Naruto no creía lo que sus oídos captaron en su momento. Cerró los ojos negando ligeramente con la cabeza tratando de despejar todos sus pensamientos y volvió a abrirlos para reflejar incredulidad y cierta sorpresa.

—¿Q-Qué dijiste Hinata-chan? —preguntó en murmullo el rubio.

La Hyuuga, llena de seguridad, tomó la mano de su prometido y la poso en su vientre. Le sonrió con delicadeza al mirarlo sin temor, y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

—Serás papá Naruto-kun, estoy embarazada —repitió feliz la joven.

El rubio contuvo la respiración, maravillado, soltó a su novia y dio vueltas en su lugar aún sin creérselo, se giró a Kakashi.

—¿Seré papá? —cuestionó agarrándolo por los hombros.

—Eso parece —indicó el Hokage feliz sonriendo bajo su máscara.

—¿Parezco uno? —ahora Naruto hizo lo mismo con Sasuke.

Este entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué me importa…? —murmuró por debajo. Él solo quería regresar con Sakura, el día para abrir el portal ya había pasado.

—¿En verdad lo seré? —interrogó de nuevo Naruto acercándose a Hinata.

La joven volvió a reír.

—Si, formaremos una familia —indicó Hinata sin dejar de sonreír.

—Waaa voy a llorar —dijo Naruto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se pasó una mano por el rostro sin variar de expresión—. Todavía no me creo como lo hice.

—Si quieres te explicó el proceso con mucho gusto —afirmó Kakashi empezando a sacar su libro de "Icha Icha".

—¡No es necesario saberlo! —exclamaron ambos varones con el rostro rojo porque habían leído sus ninfómanas, Naruto por gusto y Sasuke por curiosidad.

—Ahora con más razón deberán adelantar la boda. Imagina que Hiashi se enteré de su embarazo —habló como si nada el Hokage logrando tensar a Naruto, y preocupar a Hinata.

A Sasuke se le iluminó —literalmente— el rostro. El imaginar al patriarca persiguiendo a Naruto por toda la aldea no tenía precio. Estaría en el hospital por unos largos días, cuales no lo dejaría en paz.

—Creo que la haré una visita a Hiashi —tanteó Sasuke caminando hasta la puerta de la oficina.

—¡No, espera Sasuke-teme! —Naruto prácticamente lo aprensó de la capa y lo arrastró de vuelta al escritorio—. Sé que deseas vengarte de mí por retenerte en Ichiraku y terminar lavando los platos por no llevar dinero…

—Gracias por recordármelo dobe, ahora con más razón quiero ir —Sasuke sonrió de lado.

Mientras tanto Kakashi reía divertido.

—No debes preocuparte por nada Hinata, guardaremos el secreto hasta que ustedes lo revelen —prometió el Hokage, y Hinata pudo suspirar aliviada.

Kakashi suspiró acomodándose en su silla. No quería despejar el ambiente agradable pero debía hacerlo. Pasó a un semblante serio y estricto.

—Siento mal dejar este momento de lado chicos, pero deben regresar por Sakura y asegurarse de que todo salió bien.

—¡Vendremos en unas horas! —aseguró Naruto mostrando una sonrisa jovial. Posteriormente se giró a Hinata para tomarla de las manos—. No te preocupes Hinata-chan, en verdad estoy feliz por la noticia. Pero… es importante asegurar a ese criminal para que no pueda hacerle daño a nadie más. Solo tardaré unas horas y volveré contigo.

—Ve sin cuidado Naruto-kun. Entiendo que la misión es primero —comprensiva, Hinata lo abrazo con amor, y Naruto no tardo en contestarle.

—Que tiernos —dijo Kakashi sonriendo al contagiarse por la felicidad del rubio.

 _Son muy melosos_ , pensó Sasuke recordando a su dulce pelirrosa.

*/*/*

Charasuke entró al hospital pateando la puerta. Por su puesto que atrajo la atención de todas, especialmente de una doctora cuyos ojos verdes se alarmaron al verlo con Sakura-hime en brazos y la sangre escurriendo; no dudo pedir una camilla a gritos y acercarse a él sin dudarlo.

Le dio gracias al cielo de que ella estuviera ahí, sabía que era la mejor doctora del país, incluso del mundo se atrevía a decir.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó horrorizada Sakura, no esperó una invitación y empezó a guiar al joven por el pasillo. Puso las manos sobre el estomago de su contraparte para evaluar la herida, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Por supuesto que él no portaba el mejor rostro del mundo. Desesperado y con ganas de gritar, la miro suplicante mientras que, prácticamente corrían; no se atrevió a bajar el rostro y ver la herida de su chica. No entendía… solamente fue una herida menor pero estaba sangrando a borbotones, escurría entre sus manos, manchaba su vestimenta, se impregnaba en su mente.

—Una espada atravesó su estómago…

—Está perdiendo mucha sangre —informó Sakura alarmada. Agradeció que la camilla llegará a tiempo—. Ponla con delicadeza —pidió a Charasuke deteniéndose—. Preparen el quirófano.

El joven depositó a la pelirrosa en la camilla, sus ojos negros la enfocaron con miedo al soltarla. Sus manos manchadas de su sangre temblaron al pensar que… tal vez no la volvería a ver. Estiró una mano ante el miedo que asaltó su pecho al ver la camilla partir por el pasillo. Intentó seguirla pero las enfermeras lo detuvieron.

—Quiero ir con ella —pidió suplicante, sin fuerzas.

—Sabemos que desea estar a su lado, pero por ahora los doctores la curarán —dijo una de las enfermeras posando una mano en su torso.

El joven no siguió a regañadientes.

—Sakura, salva a mi novia, ¡te lo ruego! —gritó Charasuke taladrándola con los ojos. Logrando que la chica sintiera un nudo en la garganta y la necesidad de ponerle algo que tal vez no cumpliría.

—La salvaré, te prometo que lo haré —aseguró Sakura determinada. Le regaló una sonrisa compasiva para tranquilizarlo y siguió corriendo con la camilla hasta el quirófano desapareciendo de la vista atormentada de él.

Por un segundo el Uchiha quedó sin aliento y sus ojos se oscurecieron al recordar a Hotaru. Unas irremediables ganas de matarlo le llegaron al alma. Como una oscura mancha extendiéndose sobre su cuerpo, en su mente, marcando su corazón. Sin duda alguna disfrutaría el momento a llegar, lo torturaría sin piedad.

—Sasuke-san, es mejor que vaya a la sala de espera… —habló una de las enfermeras, preocupada por la repentina actitud ausente del joven.

Ni siquiera la escuchó. Charasuke volvió sobre sus pasos sin mirarlas, la posaba en un punto en la nada, en el vació, imaginándose un centenar de luces y a la vez nada. Sofocado, se jalo los cabellos y reprimió un lamento de agonía.

Su rostro angustioso rayaba, a la vez, la indiferencia y serenidad. Cualquiera que pasara a su lado y viera la sangre en sus vestimentas, crearía que sostuvo una batalla, y al alzar la vista y visualizar su rostro, asegurarían que no tuvo compasión de nadie; que no le tomaba importancia a nada, que su visita allí solamente se basaba entre especulaciones y mentiras, nada en especial.

Cuando era todo lo contrario. Ardía por dentro y sentía una enfermiza tranquilidad. Quería arrancarse los ojos y ver las manijas del reloj avanzar. Caer al vacío moverse de un lado a otro. Gritar y callarse. Morir y vivir. ¿Ironía? Para nada, todo era muy confuso.

—¡Sasuke! —alguien llegó corriendo al hospital.

El aludido alzó la cabeza y su semblante cambio radicalmente a uno sorpresivo. Frente a él se encontraba Menma con la respiración agitada, más lo que le impresionó fue verlo fatigado y con heridas de batalla.

—Estoy intentando contactarte, ¿en qué tanto pierdes tu tiempo? Afuera hay graves problemas —protestó Menma, luego reparo por la sangre impregnada en las ropas del Uchiha—. ¿De quién es la sangre?

El Uchiha lo miró serio al apretar las manos y responderle:

—De Sakura.

Menma abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Te refieres a la otra… o a la nuestra?

Charasuke prefirió omitir el recuerdo de su novia casi muerta, y que estaba en el quirófano batallando entre la vida y la muerte. El tan solo pensarlo le dolía la cabeza y quería entrar a ese lugar para estar a su lado. Pero lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar.

— _¡Maldición Sasuke! ¿Dónde estás? Necesitamos tu ayuda en la plaza, nos están atacando_ —bramó furioso su padre por el comunicador.

Los ojos de Charasuke brillaron instantáneamente, un instinto asesino repentinamente marcó su rostro. Reclamaba sangre, responsables, muerte.

—Voy para allá —reportó.

No le importó la reacción de Menma y salió disparado del hospital, ni siquiera lo esperó o escuchó sus gritos. La furia que tenía dentro empezaba a bullir y tenía que dejarla salir de una u otra forma. Y que mejor que luchando.

Corrió por los tejados y empleando su velocidad llegó en unos cuantos segundos. Se encontró con un panorama poco común: varios Policías luchando en contra de unos ninjas renegados. Algunos parecían tener las pupilas dilatadas y sospecho de su estado. Más, lo que le sorprendió fue ver cierta cifra. ¿Cómo se colaron en la aldea?

Aterrizó alado frente a sus compañeros que hacían frente. Enderezándose se topó con su padre y su mirada dura. Pocas veces lo veía así, eso quería decir que la situación es más grave.

—Llegas tarde —dijo Fugaku.

—Tuve contratiempos —Charasuke movió los hombros y estiro los brazos. Sus ojos rojos enfocaron al grupo de enemigos. Su oportunidad perfecta—. Lo importante es que llegue con ganas de aplastar escoria como nunca. Mataré a todos y dejaré limpia la aldea.

No recibió la aceptación de su padre cuando el Susanoo se alzó impotente ante ojos de todos, con impotencia y una luz morada que dejaba anonadado a cualquiera. Como espero, sus enemigos no mostraron miedo ni pavor. Nadie podía salir ileso ante el Susanoo. Ningún alma quedaría después de todo el desastre.

Mostró una sonrisa siniestra. No estaba bien desquitarse con esas personas que de seguro no tenían la culpa de nada. Sin embargo, reconocía que eran ninjas de otras naciones, por lo tanto, también eran enemigos. Otro punto a favor es que ellos intentarían matarlo. Y él no lo permitiría. No quería pensar a fondo, si lo hacía, se volvería loco.

Mató sin compasión, nadie lo detuvo ya que mostró su lado más oscuro a sus enemigos que osaron en atacar su hogar y herir a su amada. Embistió contra todos y alargó la agonía de otros. Fue un monstruo en un lapso donde se enfocaba en matarlos, no sin antes ver sus recuerdos y recabar información importante.

En algún punto de la masacre, se detuvo solo para ver sin expresión al hombre que yacía de pie en unos de los techos de las casas. Hotaru de esa dimensión lo miraba con rabia contenida. De seguro todos sus planes fracasaron.

Y le deleito saber que había frustrado sus planes.

*/*/*

Al descender el sol por las montañas, el rostro de Hotaru más joven contemplaba desde lo alto de una copa de un árbol la lejana Konoha y el fuego que se abría paso, pero fue imaginario, lo idealizó destruida. Él quería que la aldea que ardiera fuera la de su mundo, no ese.

Pronto…

Su rostro fue bañado por la luz naranja del acaso. Apartó la mirada.

Ahora su contraparte intento secuestrar a ambas chicas Haruno, hizo un disparate que le beneficio a él. Tenía en manos poderosas personas que podrían ayudarle. Gracias al fracaso de este ataque, les abrió paso a nuevas posibilidades.

Una presencia llegó a su lado, ni siquiera lo miro.

—Fue más duro de lo que pensé chico —espetó el hombre de la cicatriz poniéndose de cuclillas. Bufó—. Hime-sama logró librarse de mi control y se hirió, no me dio ni tiempo para atraparla. Ah, y el hombre que envié con la doctora no logró dejarla indefensa, al parecer controlo el veneno de Sasori.

—Te dije que tu idea no era la mejor —indicó Hotaru al mirarlo—. Debemos esperar unas semanas, ahora estarán al pendiente.

—¡Arg! Odio que tengas razón. Procederemos a ejercer tu plan —farfulló el hombre con recelo—. Por fortuna el ninja de _Iwagakure_ sigue en el hospital.

Por primera vez Hotaru sonrió por debajo.

Su venganza sería dulce.

*/*/*

Desde el momento de cruzar el portal a la dimensión paralela, Sasuke supo que algo extraño ocurría. No espero más y junto a Naruto procedieron a encaminarse a la oficina de la Hokage para esperar buenos resultados.

Más lo que encontraron fue peor.

Algunas calles de Konoha se encontraban cerradas bajo la tenue iluminación del cielo, donde el sol escondido entre las montañas se negaba a desaparecer. Varios policías verificaban perímetro y arrastraban cuerpos de ninjas renegados. Le recorrió un escalofrío al ver los cadáveres en el camino, la sangre escurría por sus cuerpos y dejaban un camino de sangre al ser arrastrados.

Entre todas las personas, Sasuke vio a Fugaku dar ordenes a unos chicos. Su expresión seria le recordó a su verdadero padre muerto. Agitó la cabeza despejando sus recuerdos y procedió a marcharse, no quería entrometerse. Pero fue frustrado por el jefe de la policía que lo intercepto cuando rodeaba la calle junto a Naruto.

—Espera Sasuke —llamó Fugaku.

El Uchiha se detuvo en seco, y se obligó a volverse para ver a Fugaku. No habló, espero que él lo hiciera.

—Pensé que habías regresado a tu mundo aquella vez…

—Surgieron unos problemas —respondió escueto.

Ciertas actitudes le recordaron a Fugaku a Charasuke. Le sonrió un poco triste. Sin saber porque, recordó entonces que no sabía mucho de ese Sasuke, solo lo que le su hijo le contó: que viajaba por el mundo buscando redimirse y al mismo tiempo realizando una misión importante. Un dato general que, sinceramente no le satisfacía.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —decidió preguntar antes de que Fugaku lo cuestionara a él.

Entonces el Uchiha mayor volvió a la realidad y miró instintivamente a su alrededor. Luego regreso su vista seria a él.

—Hubo una pequeña invasión en la plaza, se concentraron varios ninjas renegados. Y por lo que sé, el ataque fue ordenado por Hotaru —explicó, y al instante notó a Sasuke tensarse sin reparos, ojos abriéndose de par en par para luego salir disparado a otra dirección, dejándolo confundido—. ¡Oye, espera hijo!

—Esto no es buena señal, ¡de seguro algo le sucedió a Sakura-chan! —exclamó Naruto al Uchiha mayor. Lo miró angustiado y siguió a su amigo dejando atrás al preocupado azabache.

El Uzumaki le dio alcance en una de las esquinas, al estar a su altura se miraron de reojo preocupados. Saltaron por los tejados con el anochecer extendiéndose sobre sus cabezas y el aire de principios de noviembre recorrieron su piel. En menos de unos instantes se encontraron cruzando las puertas de hospital.

Buscaron con la mirada a la doctora, las personas iban de un lado a otro atareados con el trabajo, atendiendo ninjas heridos y enfermos. Al no hallarla entre el movimiento, prácticamente se abalanzaron en la recepción asustando a la enfermera que pego un grito llevándose una mano al pecho intentando detener su corazón acelerado.

—Estamos buscando a Sakura, Haruno Sakura —demandó Sasuke con la respiración un poco pesada—. ¿Dónde está?

La mirada de la enfermera reflejó preocupación al ver a Sasuke, creyendo que se trataba de Charasuke trago grueso.

—Sé que desea estar con ella en estos momentos, pero como le dije hace unas horas, lo único que puede hacer es esperar y dejar que los doctores realicen su trabajo.

—¿Qué dices? —gruñó Sasuke desesperado, intuyendo lo peor—. ¡Solo dime donde esta Sakura!

La enfermera se encogió de hombros intimidada. La mirada de Sasuke no era nada grata para la vista.

—Logró sobrevivir a la operación pero su estado sigue siendo crítico. La trasladaron en cuidados intensivos —informó lo más tranquila posible, pero con ellos dos no se sabía su reacción.

—¿¡Cómo que Sakura-chan está grave!? —gritó Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos, apoyando las manos en la barra apretó los dedos—. Ella estaba bien ayer…

En cambio, a Sasuke le dio un hueco en el estomago que le obligo a encorvarse con su mano apoyada en la barra, le falto el aire como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo. Su mente se desvaneció y por un segundo juró no escuchar nada a su alrededor, solo… la risa de Sakura, su dulce y delicada voz pronunciando su nombre "Sasuke-kun". El calor de su cuerpo…

Dolor inundo su mente, el mareo repentino le obligo a cerrar los ojos y querer gritar a medio mundo, expresando su agonía… quería morirse.

Ella no podía estar herida, no… debía estar bien. Quería pensar si abría los ojos, la pesadilla se iría lejos de su realidad. No era cierto, ¡Sakura no podía estar tan grave! Se negaba a creerlo, en una posibilidad de que podía perderla por no protegerla, por no estar a su lado.

—¡Exigimos verla! —el gritó de Naruto lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la cabeza de sopetón, sus ojos ónix angustiados y a punto de llenarse de lágrimas se enfocaron en la enfermera que dudó.

—Lo siento pero no se permiten las visitas…

—¿¡Qué no!? ¡MI AMIGA ESTA EN ESTADO CRITÍCO Y LO MINÍMO QUE PUEDO HACER ES TAR A SU LADO! —se exaltó el rubio moviéndose de forma desenfrenada, su mirada expresaba terror y a la vez indignación.

La enfermera insistió que no tenía permitido darles el acceso. Tantos peros le cabreaban a Sasuke. Él deseaba verla, estar a su lado, acariciarle los pómulos, su cabello… susurrarle tantas cosas. No podía imaginársela herida y a punto de desfallecer. Palabras de aliento necesarias, y aunque él no fuese el tipo de persona que daría apoyo, por ella haría lo necesario.

Así que, cabreado por la negación, sus ojos cambiaron de color inspirándole miedo a la enfermera, la mirada del azabache era atemorizante. Sasuke vería a Sakura con o sin su autorización

—O nos dejas pasar, o juró que…

—¡Sasuke-kun, no amenaces a la enfermera! —una voz se alzó en regañó, una reconfortantemente reconocida.

La mirada pasmada del aludido se movió lentamente en busca de una cara conocida, creyendo que escuchó mal, incluso cuando la enfocó y se percato de que caminaba a él con su perfecto rostro y un ceño fruncido, no pudo sentirme más aliviado.

Avanzó a ella en dos zancadas y sin importarle la gente a su alrededor, la abrazó. Le provocando un gritillo de sorpresa. Pasó su mano por la cintura atrayéndola a él, aferrándose a su cuerpo. Hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello y cerró los ojos, aliviado, pudo respirar con cierta tranquilidad.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —ella pronunció su nombre entre asombrada y confusa.

—Estás bien… —atinó a balbucear el Uchiha sin apartarse, al contrario, se aferró más a ella—. Estás a salvo…

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —cuestionó Sakura desde su lugar, sin apartarse del azabache, giró la cabeza a Naruto que se acercó a ella con ojos brillosos, se veía conmocionado.

—Creíamos… —Naruto tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta—. Es que nos dijeron que estaban muy mal, en cuidados intensivos.

Sakura entendió entonces la actitud de Sasuke, que la haya abrazado repentinamente y frente a todos, fue extraño pero reconfortante. Él en verdad no soportaría perderla. Incluso ahora, no se quiso despegar de ella cuando lo intento. Suspirando, le acaricio el cabello y habló con Naruto.

—No fui yo quien resulté herida. Es Sakura-san —los ojos de la chica reflejaron tristeza y preocupación. Entonces Sasuke se separó ligeramente de ella para mirarla expectante—. Tenía una herida profunda en el estómago, la operación fue complicada… estaba muriendo…

Hasta ahora, Sasuke no se había percatado del cansancio que reflejaba ella en su rostro, entendió al instante: Sakura utilizó todo su poder para mantener con vida a Hime, la dejo agotada. Seguramente utilizó el sello de su frente. Y fue así, porque Sakura no tardo con contarles lo que pensó, los riesgos que tenía su contraparte y que aún seguía en un estado crítico. Corría el riesgo de caer en coma. Sin embargo, no lo entendía, la herida en sí era grave, pero no había otro factor exterior que ocasionara el coma.

—Algo sucedió, lo sé. Cuando Sasuke-san la trajo se veía abrumado.

—Pasábamos por la plaza y Fugaku-san nos comentó que Hotaru fue el responsable del ataque —alegó Naruto.

Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—No lo sabía. Apenas acabo de terminar la operación de Sakura-san…

No terminó la oración, quedó a medias al ver un borrón negro entrar por la puerta del hospital mirando desesperado a todos lados. Lo reconoció al instante: Charasuke. de seguro estaba de vuelta para saber el estado de su contraparte. Ni siquiera se había cambiado de vestimenta, lo contrario, se veían más rasgadas y manchadas de lodo, tierra y sangre.

El joven policía la encontró rápido y se acercó a ella a paso rápido.

—¿Cómo esta ella? —no se detuvo a saludar a Sasuke y Naruto, nada. Le importaba más la vida de Sakura-hime.

La pelirrosa le sonrió dulcemente.

—La operación fue un éxito.

Las piernas de Charasuke temblaron y terminó por caer al suelo de sentón. Su mirada por fin obtuvo un atisbo de esperanza, bajo la cabeza y llevó las manos detrás de su nuca, con los brazos cubriéndole el rostro. Tembló.

—Maldición. Todo esta bien. Pensé que moriría de dolor —expresó el joven frotándose el rostro.

A Sasuke le entró una especie de compasión por su contraparte. Verlo de esa forma, vulnerable, asustado, aliviado, cansado, frustrado por la situación de Sakura-hime. Debería sentirse mucho peor, él con tan solo unos segundos sentía una perdición total no quería imaginarse lo que Charasuke vivió desde antes.

—Necesito verla —Charasuke levantó la cabeza y una mirada suplicante cruzó por su rostro.

Pero Sakura, con un nudo en la garganta, negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—No puedo dejarte pasar. Ahora mismo ella está en cuidados intensivos. Están prohibidas las visitas.

—Haz una excepción, te lo ruego…

—Sasuke-san…

El aludido apretó los puños en el suelo, las lágrimas casi se le salían de los ojos, la frustración marcaba su rostro. No podía más, quería verla, tocarla, acariciarle su cabello, decirle que él estaba ahí para ella. Muchas más…

—No volveré a pedirte otro favor en la vida. Te lo juro. Permíteme verla, solo… verla.

Una sacudida. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que hacer. Una caricia sutil en su mano la llevó a mover su cabeza para encontrarse con Sasuke; la miraba de una forma intensa, expresando un sentimiento extraño y asintió con la cabeza dándole una opinión muda.

Charasuke sufría por Sakura-hime, no podía prohibirle verla. Sería cruel.

—Vayamos entonces —la Haruno se inclinó al policía para tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo por el pasillo.

A Charasuke le brillaron los ojos.

Cruzaron el pasillo acompañados de Naruto y Sasuke que los seguían desde atrás pisándole los talones. Cruzaron una puerta corrediza con letras grandes se leía: "cuidados intensivos". El olor a desinfectante inundó sus fosas nasales. Y todos, sin excepción, sentían las paredes estrechas, ahogándolas, asfixiándolos.

Fue un recorrido largo para Charasuke, que dejó que lo guiará. Sin apartar la vista del suelo, sin dejar de mirar sus pies. Fue hasta que la sintió detenerse que alzó la cabeza. Se topo con un cristal y las persianas recorridas obstruyéndole la vista. Visualizó una placa con un número grabado en la puerta próxima, era la habitación cinco.

—Hasta aquí podemos llegar —dijo Sakura mirándolo apenada.

Él movió la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa débil.

—No te preocupes… sé que es imposible posible por el momento —murmuró apenas.

—Dejaré que la veas por el cristal —afirmó la doctora. Se dio la media vuelta topándose con Sasuke, se acercó rápidamente a él—. No dejes solo a Sasuke-san por favor. ¿Sí? —pidió en murmulló.

El Uchiha ni siquiera debatió, le dijo que estuviera tranquila porque se quedaría con él. Así que la joven le dio un apretón en la mano y se adentro a la habitación.

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales Charasuke se mantuvo extrañamente inquieto, movía su pie de forma compulsiva y llegó a morderse las uñas, se pasó las manos por el cabello y dio vueltas en su lugar sin apartar la mirada del cristal. Fue hasta que un movimiento del otro lado capto su atención y se apegó al cristal cuando las persianas fueron separándose.

Lo que sus ojos vieron le aterrorizaron.

Lo único que enfoco fue la cama, donde yacía su amada pelirrosa inconsciente. Una mascarilla de oxigeno cubría la mitad de su rostro impávido, ojos cerrados, respiración pausada, su pecho cubierto por la manta apenas subía y bajaba, un ritmo débilmente inquietante. Le dolió verla rodeada de tubos, y el sonido del monitor cardiaco tensaba su pecho.

El nudo se formo en su garganta y apoyo una mano en el cristal, observando a Sakura que portaba una mascarilla quirúrgica y uniforme sanitario, hablar con una de las enfermeras, y otra chica le inyectaba líquidos por vía intravenosa.

Pegó su frente, ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Sakura —gimoteo.

Por detrás, Sasuke apartó la mirada un poco afectado ante la visión del sufrimiento de su contraparte. En algún lugar de su corazón se sintió identificado con él. ¿Sería el mismo comportamiento, o peor, si Sakura estuviese en las mismas condiciones? Quería pensar que sí.

Se notaba que Charasuke amaba a Sakura-hime, de eso no había duda alguna.

Naruto se acercó a Charasuke y le brindo unas palmaditas en el hombro. Ni siquiera se movió, siguió con los ojos fijos en ella.

Sasuke avanzó dos pasos y quedó alado de él. Todavía seguía con la mano y frente apoyada en el cristal. Con sus ojos negros anhelantes por tocarla, por tenerla entre sus brazos, por cuidarla para siempre.

—Ella estará bien —aseguró sin mirarlo. de igual manera la observaba, pero con un sentimiento diferente: preocupación. Sin saberlo, le había tomado aprecio a esa mujer irritante. Le era imposible imaginársela muerta.

Charasuke volteó la mirada, se secó las lágrimas y agachó la cabeza.

—Lo dices porque tu chica no es la que está en una camilla.

—Créeme, se lo que se siente, tengo una noción.

El policía no dijo nada, volvió la mirada por el cristal y apretó la mano, deseando atravesar el cristal y tocarla.

—Gracias por no ser un frívolo y dejarme solo —aceptó Charasuke sin mirarlo—. A los dos. Sé que no soy de su total agrado…

—¿Qué dices? A mi me gustas Chara-teme —dijo alegremente Naruto.

Entonces Charasuke se quedó mudo, entrecerrando los ojos, se alejó instintivamente del rubio y marcó una "x" con su dedo. De un momento a otro se encontró alado del Uchiha Vengador.

—No le bateo a ese lado. Amo a mi novia. Además, no eres tan guapo que digamos —aseguró Charasuke con asco.

—¡Espera! No quise decirlo en el sentido amoroso —intentó justificarse el Uzumaki.

Inesperadamente el policía se echó a reír desconcertando a ambos varones. Se retorció de la risa y se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, de tristeza y alegría a la vez.

—En verdad son un caso, me alegraron el momento —dijo entre dientes esbozando la primera sonrisa de lado de ese mal rato. Tal gesto ablandó la mirada de Sasuke y sacó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Naruto.

Estuvieron un rato observando en silencio y menos tensos por el cristal; Sakura seguía hablando con las enfermeras moviéndose de aquí para allá, anotando en su tabla y checando los aparatos. En ningún momento la pelirrosa inconsciente dio indicios de lo contrario.

El silencio fue desapareciendo ante un coro de voces a gritos que se intensificaba. Extrañados, los varones fijaron la vista en el pasillo donde se veía una pequeña multitud. Identificaron que una camilla venía siendo empujado por varias enfermeras, lo más impresionante es que una doctora estaba sobre el paciente practicándole el R.C.P

—¡Abran paso! —gritaba Tsunade que lideraba al grupo.

Se pegaron a la pared para permitir que ellas hicieran su trabajo, y al mismo tiempo Sakura iba saliendo de la habitación y vio cerca la camilla, no dudó en integrarse.

Más, lo que le hizo abrir sus ojos verdes de par en par; y que ambos Uchihas se tensaran y saltaran de su lugar fue ver que, el paciente que estaba a punto de expirar, se trataba de Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

 **Botacora de alela: doce en punto y aquí escribiendo las notas.**

 **Hahaha en serio, no daré excusas, ya no tengo. Creo que debo buscarlas en internet :u**

 **Para nada, antes que nada, las quiero chicas, gracias por todo su apoyo constante, que sean pacientes. Soy conciente de que las abandono sin capítulo, pero sabes que hay vida fuera de WTTP.**

 **Y referente al capi, quise plasmar lo que sentía Chara, mi pobre, lo puse a sufrir. Fugaku intentará acercarse a Sasuke en los siguientes capítulos, pero no será fácil.**

 **Hime saldrá de está, se los aseguro.**

 **Y, ¿a quién le impresionó al final? Yo apareciendo desde momentos inmemorables para dejar en suspenso. Soy mala y les gusta (¿)**

 **Ahora esta cuestión: por algunos motivos estaré publicando cada dos semanas, así como ahorita. Será por un tiempo, se los prometo. Ya cuando este en vacaciones (diciembre chicas) lo haremos normal, si no es que antes acaba el fic hahaha. Pero si puedo publicarlo lo haré, así que ¡presionen chicas! Creo que me sale mejor así haaha**

 **Ya les recompensare.**

 **Les pido una ENORME disculpa que ahorita no esté contestando los comentarios. Prometo tomarme mi tiempo en está semana. No crean que nos lo leo, claro que lo hago, tengo que organizarme para responderlos. Así como ustedes se toman la molestia para comentar, debo responderles como tal.**

 **En fin, es todo, ¡gracias por su apoyo chicas!**

 **Alela-chan fuera.**


	23. Oculto en el corazón

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capítulo 23: oculto en el corazón_

* * *

 _Disclaimer correspondiente._

* * *

 _ **¡He vuelto!**_

* * *

Entre todos los escenarios posibles que se idealizó a sus hijos siendo víctimas de la desgracia, este era el menos deseado para Mikoto. El despavorido pesor de los acontecimientos terminó por alterarla a niveles inimaginables. Ya no sabía qué hacer.

—¿¡Dónde está mi hijo!? —entró al hospital atropellando a medio mundo, con la vista fija en la recepcionista.

Al estar de frente, la enfermera la miró con lástima. La apariencia de Mikoto parecía ser de una mujer desesperada, lo que desconcertaba a muchos a su alrededor. Conocían a la gentil y despistada esposa de Uchiha Fugaku, no a la madre desesperada, después de todo, su hijo mayor estaba delirando en una de las habitaciones.

—Lleva dieciocho horas en cirugía… —respondió lentamente esperando su reacción.

Pero no la previno.

—Quiero ver a mi hijo —expresó lo más calmada que pudo, sus nervios le impedían actuar con claridad.

—P-Pero él aún se encuentra en el quirófano en estos momentos…

—¡No me importa! ¡Quiero verlo ya! —debatió Mikoto al borde de la histeria. ¿No le permitían ver a su hijo? ¡absurdo!

La mujer se enfrasco en palabrerías con la enfermera. La docente hacía todo lo posible por hacerla comprender que no podía ver a Itachi por el momento, pase a que la Uchiha insistía, no obtuvo el resultado esperado.

La angustia la carcomía por dentro al saber que Itachi pasaba por un estado crítico lo cual ponía en peligro su vida, al borde de la desaparición, de ya no respirar y cuyos ojos negros resplandecieran de alegría. Palabras motivadoras en las mañanas antes de partir al trabajo, o sus ocurrencias.

Selló los labios. Una cabellera conocida ocupo su campo de visión, de espaldas. Lo conocía tan bien para saber de quien se trataba, era su madre después de todo, nunca podría olvidar a un hijo.

Caminó hasta él a prisas y se agarró de su capa negra con insistencia. Ambos pares de ojos negros se encontraron al instante resistiendo el impulso que los llevó hasta ahí.

—Hijo…

La mirada del aludido se endureció de repente. Hombros tensos. Soltó lo primero que cruzó por su mente perturbada por la visión de la mujer.

—No soy tu hijo.

Aún así, Mikoto no lo soltó. Se aferró más a él, intentando que no escapara por ningún medio.

Conocía los motivos el cual Sasuke repudia de las invitaciones que le extendieron para que regresara a visitarlos. Prácticamente él huía de ellos cuando se encontraban en la aldea y evitaba divagar por el distrito Uchiha. Él seguía insistiendo que no había conexión entre ellos, que no eran de la misma dimensión. La masacre que mencionó Charasuke ocurrido en el mundo del Uchiha Vengador, era una huella en su mente que no se desprendía ni con el perdón.

Permanecería por siempre oculto en su corazón.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Mikoto advirtió de su semblante cansino que se transformó en una endurecida ante su cuestión.

—Bien —su respuesta fue parca, incluso estúpida. Pero Sasuke no tenía ganas ni ánimos para ser un poco más blando con ella.

El pasillo nunca le pareció tan estrecho hasta ahorita, donde los dos permanecieron en silencio después del absurdo intercambio de palabras, quizás porque él no daría acceso a su corazón de buenas a primera, es más, no deseaba hacerlo con ella.

Con esa mujer que tenía el rostro de su madre… pero que era totalmente diferente.

¿O no?

Aquella genuina preocupación seguía siendo la misma que reflejaban sus ojos, aquella mujer de hace doce años que lo miraba cuando regresaba mallugado de los entrenamientos arduos del ocaso, o de la misma forma que pillaba un resfriado y tenía que estar en cama contra su voluntad.

—¿Sabes desde que hora trajeron a Itachi?

El azabache juró escuchar algo romperse dentro suyo, un cristal haciéndose añicos en cuestión de segundos y tras simples palabras que encerraban un enorme significado.

Claro, Mikoto no estaba ahí por él, tal vez ni por Charasuke. No. Itachi era la razón por el que le hablaba.

Estaba mal juzgar. Lo sabía, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Hace unas horas.

—¿Está muy grave?

La mirada con atisbos de incredulidad respondió la pregunta de la mujer, que guardo silencio esperanzada a que él agregara algo más que una mirada.

Sin embargo, al terminar de admirarla, volteó la cabeza y dio indicios de seguir su trayecto por el pasillo.

Pero Mikoto no lo dejaría ir sin más, así que se aferró de nuevo a su capa crispando un poco los nervios de Sasuke.

Una acción imprevista.

Él no quería verla. No deseaba su compañía para recordar que en verdad Mikoto sólo lo buscaba por costumbre, no porque le preocupara realmente.

Y joder, dolía, y mucho.

 _Maldición. Debe ser una broma muy pesada. Un castigo._

Pero ver sus grandes ojos negros, intentando darle las respuestas a las preguntas implícitas que él se formula en su mente, no pudo evitar sentir una especie de cálido sentimiento en su pecho, en contra de su voluntad.

—Vamos —Sasuke suspiró separándose de ella.

Extrañada, Mikoto refutó ligeramente.

—Itachi…

—Acaban de pasarlo a una de las habitaciones de cuidados intensivos. La operación fue un éxito gracias a Sakura y Tsunade —murmuró recordando la sonrisa de Sakura cuando se lo notifico minutos atrás.

—¿Sakura-hime?

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y la miró por unos segundos cuales Mikoto dudó. ¿Acaso dijo algo malo?

—¿No lo sabe verdad?

—¿Saber qué cosa? —preguntó ella curiosa.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa desdeñosa adornara su rostro. Al parecer Mikoto solamente pensaba en Itachi y no en Charasuke que ni siquiera sabía del estado de _Hime_.

—Dónde está su hijo menor.

—Ayudando a Fugaku en la plaza, conteniendo la amenaza.

Él, ahora, no evitó la carcajada seca que salió de sus labios. Dios. Se estaba destrozando solo al idealizarse a Mikoto. No podía culparla. No quería juzgarla. No quería herirla. Pero no deseaba estar cerca de ella; parecía que la familia Uchiha lo buscaba con alivio. Él no lo veía así, no tenía problemas para alejarse, ellos sí.

Debía hacerlo.

¿En qué estaba pensando al traerla con él?

Nada, absolutamente nada.

—¿Y se dice llamar madre cuándo no es consciente de que su hijo menor sufre a causa del estado moribundo de su novia?

El rostro femenino se desfiguró en una mueca de sorpresa combinada con dolor. Cada palabra que brotaba de los labios contarios tenía un significado profundo para ella. Sobre todo, cuando él se detuvo en medio del pasillo, frente a un enorme cristal con las persianas corridas; logró contener su grito de asombro y llevarse las manos a su boca ante la imagen que visualizaron sus ojos negros.

Dos camillas. Dos perdonas en las mismas condiciones, postradas e inconscientes, las mascarillas les ayuda a que no sea el último suspiro de sus vidas. Sus ojos cerrados esconden aquellas pupilas que uno se acostumbra a ver y familiarizarse. Vendas rodeadas sobre especificas partes de su cuerpo, conectados a intravenosas y las máquinas cardiacas pitaban a la par.

—Sakura-hime está herida… —persistió ella al mirar a Sasuke.

Este se mantuvo impasible ante la mirada asustada de la mujer. Incluso cuando una de las enfermeras llegó corriendo a su lado, desesperada, avisándole que Sakura había sufrido una recaída en unos de los pasillos a causa del cansancio de las cirugías y se encontraba descansando en una de las habitaciones normales.

Mikoto advirtió del brillo preocupante de los ojos negros antes de volver a mirarla con seriedad, se preguntó porque se esforzaba tanto en mantenerla alejado de él buscando herirla.

Pero no quería decir que le dolía su indiferencia.

—No voy a repetirlo una vez más: nunca seré su hijo, Mikoto, jamás —una extraña sensación se instaló en su pecho, pero prosiguió—. Soy un extraño con cicatrices que, probablemente, nunca sanarán. Llevó pecados sobre mis hombros irrevocables y un amargo sabor de la vida. Todo lo contrario a tus hijos. Mi ser es un pajar desconocido. Así que, me haría un favor el que desistiera en verme.

Y con ello partió detrás de la enfermera que lo guiaría a la habitación de Sakura, agradeciendo enormemente que ella no comentara nada al respecto. El silencio fue un factor.

Incluso para Mikoto, verlo alejarse cada vez más de ella, las lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas pálidas, y cuyos ojos no dejaron de seguirlo hasta verlo desaparecer entre paredes blanca, preguntándose una vez más, si el dolor que cargaba consigo Sasuke es tan grande y abrumador como para intentar que ellos se alejarán de él.

O más bien, evitar que él les haga daño de alguna forma.

¿Por qué?

Pero no desistiría.

Ahora más que nunca, ese chico, terco y testarudo ante el tema, era su hijo.

"/"/"

Sangre.

Lo único que logró sentir entre sus manos era un líquido resbalar por sus dedos hasta el suelo.

El dolor se intensificó en su pecho. Dolió como fuego, se marcó como tatuaje en su mente, se retorció como una conciencia sucia y despiadada.

No quería… no deseaba lastimarlo.

— _Sakura… reacciona por favor. Tú puedes salir de su control mental, eres más fuerte que ese bastardo…_

Lo era. Sin duda alguna. Podía matar a ese bastardo que le obligaba a luchar contra la persona que se quedó a su lado después de tantos desplantes, y que luchó por ella. Incluso ahora, en ese momento, con una herida en el hombro, se mantenía de pie, ofreciéndole su apoyo.

Intentando salvarla.

— _Lucha Sakura, ¡sé que puedes hacerlo!..._

Su cuerpo se movió por si solo.

Y casi lo mata.

— _¡SAKURA!_

Lo único que advirtió fue que abrió los ojos de golpe y ahogo un grito en la mascarilla pegada a su boca. Asustada, se removió desesperada por no reconocer donde se encontraba, estaba desorientada. Volvió a juntar los parpados. La cabeza le daba vueltas. El cuerpo le pesaba como plomo, dolía su estómago.

—Eh, tranquila. Estás a salvo.

Su voz. Era un bálsamo. Ahora mismo lo era.

—¿Está despertando?

—Al parecer… mamá, espera, no le quites la mascarilla.

Confundida, entreabrió los ojos al sentir un tacto cálido en su mano, una igual se aferraba a ella, más grande y tosca, pero que transmitía un sentimiento de protección. Entrelazó los dedos y logró enfocar un borrón negro a su lado.

—Sasuke… —su nombre quedó amortiguado por la mascarilla.

—Aquí estoy cariño —rectificó él inclinándose para besarle la frente y luego apoyar la suya en donde dejo su marca. Respiro profundo—. Dios, por fin despiertas…

—T-tú hombro… —balbuceo cuando los recuerdos de su lucha golpearon fieramente su conciencia. Era muy abrumador rememorar aquello junto a un escalofrío que duró durante varios segundos.

En un segundo su vista se aclaro y por fin logró visualizar dos posos profundos que la miraban con infinito sentimiento, como si fuera el misterio más hermoso y único en el mundo entero. Sin remordimientos, sin nada negativo. Solo él.

—No te preocupes por mí, estoy mejor que tú.

Charasuke le dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin alejarse de ella. Tan radiante que podría alumbrar su oscuridad.

Quiso quitarse la mascarilla pero su novio se lo impidió.

—No, espera a que algún doctor venga a quitártela.

Por esta vez Sakura-hime obedeció y dejo caer su mano en la cabeza de Charasuke, con delicadeza, para acariciar su cabello.

—Sasuke… —seguía consternada.

Él se rio por debajo.

—Me vas a gastar el nombre.

Ella sonrió un poco, sus ojos jades brillaron al verlo tan jovial como siempre.

—Tu sonrisa me encanta.

—Creo que no estás bien después de todo —ratificó Charasuke divertido ante las ocurrencias de su novia.

Pero la Haruno frunció el ceño al pensar que él no la tomaba enserio.

—Estoy hablando enserio.

—Yo también —y ensanchó su sonrisa.

No le quedó de otra más que cerrar los ojos ante el repentino mareo que obtuvo. Sereno su mente por unos segundos y respingo al escuchar una tercera voz.

—¿Sakura-hime?

Por Dios.

¿Era un sueño? ¿En verdad Uchiha Mikoto estaba ahí?

La chica abrió los ojos de sopetón y como pudo viró su rostro a la Uchiha para verla.

No la recordaba tan joven y perecida a Charasuke. Tenía tiempo sin verla. Incluso siendo novia de su hijo, se había negado a ir a su casa por miedo a que ellos la rechazaran por los malos tratos que recibió Charasuke previamente.

Empero, Mikoto se encontraba ahí contra todo pronóstico.

—Mikoto-san…

—Oh, no te esfuerces querida —la mujer se acercó sin dudarlo para acariciarle la frente y así impedir que se sentara—. No te encuentras del todo recuperada.

—Usted… ¿Qué hace aquí?

A un costado, Charasuke se rio ante la pregunta de su novia.

—¿Pues que más? Velando por Itachi y mi nuera —respondió despreocupada la Uchiha.

—¿Itachi? —la Haruno olvido la última palabra al escuchar el nombre del hermano mayor de Charasuke.

Este, de pie a un costado, le sonrió con desgano.

—Después de tu operación, Itachi llegó malherido al hospital… aún sigue grave —señaló con una mirada decaída, la camilla continua y fue cuando la de ojos jades cayó en cuenta de que el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha se encontraba en peores condiciones que ella—. No tuvo mucha suerte, sigue en estado crítico.

Se quito la mascarilla sin ser detenida para ver con un poco de lamento a Itachi, su respiración pausada y la dificultad de esta. El sonido de la maquina cardiaca, de ambos, inundaba sus oídos. Una mala pasada, y se imagino a Charasuke en ese estado, con los ojos cerrados, delirando…

A causa de ella.

El sonido de sus pulsaciones aumentó repentinamente provocando que Mikoto y Charasuke se acercaran, alarmados.

—No te alteres cariño, mi hermano saldrá de esta —aseguró el azabache inclinándose para acariciar su mejilla.

Ella atrapo su mano y sus ojos jades decayeron.

—¿Seguro de que no tienes heridas mayores? —ansiosa, le insistió con la mirada.

Y Charasuke no comprendió al principio la preocupación de su novia hasta que recordó los acontecimientos anteriores, donde, con el corazón en la mano, batallaron entre sí. Las heridas infligidas, los gritos, las palabras, la amenaza hacia ese Hotaru. Ese bastardo que tuvo la osadía de ponerle una mano encima y la puso en su contra.

Algo que nunca le perdonaría.

Seguía reteniendo sus impulsos en ir, de una vez por todas, tras ese bastardo sin corazón.

Ganas no le faltaban.

Pero lo retenía aquella presencia silenciosa de ojos jades. Tan grandes y expectantes, cálidos y fríos a la vez.

—No recordemos acontecimientos desagradables —él agitó su mano evadiendo la pregunta y se giró a su madre, que seguía extrañamente en silencio observando a su hermano—. Iré a avisar que Sakura ha despertado…

—Oh, no te preocupes por ello. Mientras hablabas con Sakura-hime salí al pasillo y le pedí a Kiba que le avisara a Tsunade-sama —notificó ella esbozando una sonrisa.

—Genial.

Sakura seguía extrañada por la presencia de Mikoto en la habitación, sobre todo que la mirara y sonriera como si la conociera de toda la vida. Sin penas. Con alegría de verla recuperándose pase a tener alado, a su hijo mayor en peores condiciones.

Sin embargo, agradeció profundamente ese gesto. La hacía sentir querida por la familia Uchiha.

"/"/"

—…Aquí es.

De todo el monologo que soltó la enfermera, solamente escuchó lo último. Tan perdido estuvo en los recuerdos de su vida pasada, donde era un niño ingenuo y curioso. Días en que la tranquilidad lo envolvía como un manto en invierno.

La enfermera simplemente desapareció dejándolo en medio del pasillo. Sus ojos se elevaron a la puerta abierta frente suyo y se deslizó por el umbral buscando con los ojos la dueña de cabellos rosados.

Deteniéndose en secó, se percató que la _Hokage_ estaba al pie de la cama, leyendo la hoja que traía consigo.

No le prestó atención a lo que ella decía, lo que sus ojos negros buscaron fue la figura de Sakura que no tardo en encontrarla, para su alivio, sentada en una de las camillas, escuchando con una mueca nerviosa la riña que le dedicaba Tsunade.

La chica no tardó en darse cuenta de su presencia, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, lo llamó por su nombre, ansiosa.

—Sasuke —Tsunade no se sorprendió por su visita, lo esperaba.

El aludido la saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza y se acercó a la camilla sin despegar su vista de la Haruno.

—Fuiste imprudente —la primero que salió de sus labios tuvo pesor más que las palabras de Tsunade para la Haruno, que cerró los ojos y sonrió un poco.

—Lo siento.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y se inclinó un poco a ella para acariciar su mejilla con su mano enfundada por el guante, sintió su calor y no pudo evitar mirarla de forma desaprobatoria. Sakura se encogió un poco de hombros y de soslayo notó que Tsunade veía la escena, curiosa.

—No basta con disculparte, Sakura, ¿aspiras a ser una mejor _medic-nin_?

—¡Claro que sí…!

—Entonces empieza a cuidarte primero para que puedas ayudar a los demás —le cortó enderezándose, siguió con el ceño fruncido y una mueca severa—, ¿cómo pretendes curar a los otros cuando tú no estás en condiciones favorables?

—Yo…

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si en ese momento estuvieras curando a un moribundo que dependiera de ti? Terminaría muerto por tu mal cuidado.

Sakura se sintió culpable al no poder aportar palabras propias para contrarrestar las réplicas de él, regañándola por su imprudencia de no descansar a menudo por preocuparse por los demás antes que ella. Tenía razón en todo lo que dijo, cada gesto expresado calo en su mente haciéndola reaccionar un poco para sentirse más miserable.

Encogió los hombros y rehúyo de su mirada pesada, un nudo se formó en su garganta y fue imposible contener su gesto decaído y cansino. Pase a que sabía que él tenía motivos para regañarla, era imposible sentir una sensación pesada en el pecho a causa de la culpa.

—Hum… —fue lo único que alcanzó a emitir.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de su cambio radical, el peso del remordimiento cayó sobre sus hombros, pero no retrocedería. Sakura tenía que entender que no podía salvar a todo el mundo a todas horas, no cuando ella se arriesgaba de esa forma. Este acto podría desencadenar uno mayor.

—No lo tomes como un regaño —dijo él volviéndose a inclinar para acariciar su mentón y así ella giró los ojos para verlo de cerca, respingó—. Tómalo como un consejo. No deseo verte en un estado deplorable a causa de tus descuidos.

Entonces Sakura comprendió del todo las expresiones arraigadas y un poco cautelosas de Sasuke: se preocupaba por ella que tenía miedo de perderla a base de sus acciones temerarias. La emoción se atascó en su pecho, inflándose como una burbuja de agua para luego explotar de tanta felicidad.

—¡Te quiero mucho Sasuke-kun! —exclamó ella sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, termino por abalanzarse a él para abrazarlo por el cuello—. ¡Gracias por preocuparte por mí!

El Uchiha se azoró por el abrazo tan repentino, solo atinó a quedarse estático mientras un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. De reojo observo a Tsunade que portaba una expresión de asombro mezclado con picardía, todo detrás de sus lentes negros. ¿Quién lo diría? Esta mujer también era astuta y malévola.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, se escucharon pasos apresurados por el pasillos y gritos de júbilo. Los tres viraron la cabeza cuando Kiba entró a la estancia como un remolino, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡Sakura-hime ha despertado! ¡Nya! —anunció alegre.

Inmediatamente Sakura se separó de Sasuke regresándole la sonrisa a Kiba, no tardó en levantarse de la cama.

Claramente renuente, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y la tomó por el hombro, negando con la cabeza.

—Sakura —advirtió.

—Sasuke-kun, necesito ver a Sakura-san, es mi deber, yo la estoy tratando.

—Tsunade puede ir —objetó él dirigiendo su mirada a la susodicha. Para su sorpresa, la _Hokage_ suspiró un tanto resignada.

—Tengo una junta con el consejo sobre el ataque que se dio hace unas horas. Y necesito la participación de todos los involucrados… incluyendo a ustedes.

—¿Nosotros?

—El que actúo fue Hotaru de este mundo. Sin embargo, ¿Quién se encargó de emboscar a Akatsuki mientras tanto? Son muchas las posibilidades de que ya se hayan encontrado. No podemos descartar ninguna —explicó brevemente la rubia cruzándose de brazos, severa.

—Entonces no hay tiempo que perder.

La Haruno tardo lo menos para ponerse de pie y cruzar rápidamente la puerta con Kiba pisándole los talones.

Sasuke no le quedó de otra más que suspirar y frotarse el rostro con su única mano. Diablos, ella no tenía consideración para su alivio. Más no se podía evitar, el lado humanitario y bondadoso de la chica no era contenido por nada del mundo, ni siquiera por él. Era ella misma, única, por eso la amaba. Porque no se ocultaba y daba lo mejor de sí.

Aunque le gustaría que descansara más.

—Cuando Sakura termine de tratarla, notifícale que ordene pasar a Hime a una de las habitaciones normales, así podremos tener la junta incluyéndola.

Sin embargo, Sasuke dejó de lado por un momento su preocupación por Sakura y entró en lleno ante la verdadera amenaza: Hotaru. Aquel hombre que deseaba arrebatarle a la única persona que tenía en el mundo. Su mente maquino rápidamente las órdenes de Tsunade y descubrió, sin mucho esfuerzo, la verdadera preocupación de la mujer.

—Te preocupa algo más.

Una afirmación que a Tsunade no le costó para nada negar.

—Charasuke me habló de lo que sucedió con Hime.

—También me contó de ello —aseguró Sasuke recordando que su contraparte le relató cómo fue que Sakura-hime terminó herida y él con una marca emocional en su mente, alterándolo.

Intercambiaron teorías, los dos eran expertos en _Genjutsu_ y tras una rápida evaluación, llegaron a la conclusión de que podría tratarse de otro _Doujutsu_ que desconocían dado que el Hotaru más joven solamente poseía el Elemento Hielo como arma.

—Y sobre las teorías…

—Antes que nada, debemos ver los recuerdos de Sakura-hime e Itachi. ¿Atraparon a algunos bandidos con vida? Todo aquel que haya tenido contacto será de mucha utilidad.

Tsunade le dedico una mirada larga y llena de seriedad. Conocía esa expresión en su rostro, aquella dura y quijada apretada, esa que decía claramente que la situación no era de su total agrado porque se involucraban personas que apreciaba.

Él quería acabar con todo eso cuanto antes para regresar a su mundo. Tanto así que casi la apresuró con la mirada, lo que le causó una especie de risa, pero no dijo nada. La ansiedad que él experimentaba le era familiar.

—Primero lo primero: la junta. Ahí trataremos todos los temas referentes a este embrollo.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 _No me odien por favor._

 _Iare -aparece de nuevo-_

 _¡Las he extrañado chicas! Si les pido disculpas, ¿me perdonan? -n cierto-_

 _En fin, tarde demasiado, lo sé. Pero ¡ya volví! Y más fuerte que nunca cx_

 _Con referente al capítulo, la presencia de Mikoto será importante de ahora en adelante, sobre todo porque Sasuke no quiere relacionarse con Fugaku y ella. Con Itachi le es pasable mientras él no este consciente. Le recuerdan mucho a su pasado y no quiere mortificar su presente por ello. Estará renuente, ya veremos que sucede._

 _Y con Hotaru, aún hay cosas que hay en incógnita: ¿cómo fue que Akatsuki fue emboscado? ¿Qué sucedió realmente con Itachi y los demás? ¿Y Hotaru? Esto se verá en los próximos capitulo._

 _Pronto llegaremos al clímax, iare._

 _Les agradezco su apoyo infinito, su paciencia y todo el amor que me dan cx. Ya les traeré las actualizaciones más seguido -si el trabajo no me consume el tiempo-. Planeo traer dos capítulos antes de que termine el año, crucen dedos._

 _¡Alela-chan fuera!_


	24. Akatsuki

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

 _Capítulo 24: Akatsuki_

 _Disclaimer correspondiente._

* * *

 _Tres días antes…_

—¡Itachi! Cuéntanos ya.

—Tobi concuerda con Deidara- _senpai_. ¡Tobi quiere saber más!

El Uchiha, por más que intentara ignorar olímpicamente a la parda de idiotas que descansaba detrás suyo, le era imposible. Llevaban toda la mañana insistiéndole en revelar avances de su vida amorosa.

Ni en sueños les contaba que Izumi aceptó ser su novia, no sin antes reclamarle que se tardó demasiado en pedírselo. Y que estaba a punto de buscar a alguien más. Pero claro, terminó por besarlo y después pellizcar su brazo derecho.

Esa mujer estaba loca. Pero así la amaba.

—Cuantas veces les he dicho que estamos en medio de una misión importante —farfullo—. Atrapar al Hotaru que se coló de la otra dimensión es nuestra máxima prioridad. No mi vida amorosa.

En estos momentos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Pain y Konan estuvieran ahí y no en una misión de reconocimiento en la aldea continua. ¿Por qué votó para los dos fueran a investigar? Si hubiese sabido que sus compañeros lo iban a hostigar con preguntas sobre su relación con Izumi, no lo habría pensado dos veces para alejarse de ellos.

—Pero, Itachi —Deidara se acercó a su lado de un salto. No le importo que el Uchiha le mirara de forma asesina al apartar los dangos que degustaba. Incluso alzó sus manos cuyas bocas le mostraron la lengua de forma infantil para molestarlo—. Tu vida amorosa es una misión de clase S que no debe ser ignorada.

—Él es a quien ignoran a menudo —se burló serenamente Sasori del otro lado de la mesa, apoyaba su quijada en su palma. Sonrió de lado al escuchar un insulto emerger de los labios contrarios—. No lo negó, así que es cierto.

—¿Quieres coserte la boca? —pidió irónicamente el azabache.

Traducción: ¿Quieres callarte?

—Ni que fueras mi madre —Sasori contempló la molestia recorrer el rostro de su amigo.

—Ni madre tienes, estúpido.

—Pero tengo abuela.

—Eres un...

—Ya cállense par de inútiles, malgastan el tiempo que vale oro —Kakuzu gruño desde el otro lado. Mortificado de perder su oportunidad de ganar dinero por estar ahí con Itachi. Este le miró de forma asesina— con este engreído que no quiere decir nada.

—¿¡Ves!? ¡Hasta el tacaño quiere saberlo! —el rubio lo apuntó con el dedo logrando que el aludido agitara su mano con desagrado—. A su manera… —murmuró— ¡pero lo desea!

—¡Yo no deseo saber detalles del fiasco amoroso de Itachi!

—¿Dijo fiasco amoroso? —susurró lúgubre el aludido. A su lado, Kisame se rió entre dientes mientras asentía con la cabeza, concordando con sus camaradas.

—¡Oh vamos! Todos aquí queremos saber si nuestro querido Uchiha se casara pronto —aseveró Deidara con seriedad.

—A mi me importa un comino si se casa o no.

—¡Ah! ¡Deberán casarse bajo la bendición de _Jashin_! —interrumpió Hidan recordando a su supuesto dios.

—Hidan, no importa cómo o con que se casen, porque al final, tendrá que dejar _Akatsuki_ y relevar el puesto a su hermano menor —apuntó Deidara con cierto recelo, sin embargo, su rostro expresó alegría.

Itachi se tensó en su lugar al recordar el futuro que le esperaba a su querido hermano si él dejaba su puesto en _Akatsuki_. Por tal motivo tampoco había hecho mucho esfuerzo por atraer la atención de Izumi o cualquier otra mujer.

Aunque lo inevitable sucedió, Izumi y él en un noviazgo que jamás podría llegar a ser matrimonio.

Retenía con todas sus fuerzas el deseo por una mujer, porque le sobreponía su amor fraternal, que era más fuerte cualquier otra cosa. E Izumi estaba consciente de ello. Sin embargo, llegará el día que no lo soportará y terminará por dejarlo.

No culpaba a su hermano. Para nada. Sabía con adelanto que, si el día de mañana dejaba su puesto en _Akatsuki,_ Charasuke, aunque estuviese en contra de tomar el puesto, lo haría. ¿Y por qué? Para enorgullecer a Fugaku, dejar bien al Clan Uchiha ante el Consejo que seguían sospechando de ellos.

Solo por las órdenes.

¿Y dejar atrás lo que ha construido con Sakura-hime?

Por eso mismo lo incito a dejar _ANBU_ , para que siguiera luchando por su amor, no por la aldea. Bien, podría ser por motivos a lealtad y servicio que lo hacía. Pero ¿dónde quedaba su corazón, aquello que lo hacía humano?

Él se había resistido, e ignorando las normas de _Akatsuki_ , iba y venía de Konoha como si fueran misiones normales, aún sabiendo, muy en el fondo que cada vez que salía de su casa, corría el riesgo de jamás volver.

Como todo _Ninja_ en la aldea.

Pero con el riesgo de que supieran su identidad, y con ello, la de su familia pudieran hacerles daño.

No pudo separarse completamente de sus padres y hermano, y sabía que era egoísta al exponerlos de tal manera, a una muerte segura. Incluso la _Hokage_ se lo prohibió.

Sin embargo, fue altanero y soltó todo lo que pensaba, incluso amenazo al consejo de revelar sus secretos más oscuros si no le permitían estar con su familia. Gracias a ellos puso al clan Uchiha en una situación –más— difícil por un tiempo. El Clan lo apoyo por el hijo del Jefe y un chico prodigo. Al igual para proteger a Charasuke, y cualquier otro Uchiha.

A pesar de ello, algún día llegará el tiempo que tendrá que irse sin decirles adiós. Y nunca más volverá a la aldea, a su hogar, con su familia.

 _Porqué ser parte de Akatsuki no era un juego._

 _Porqué pertenecer ahí olvidabas por completo tu humanidad._

 _Porqué estar bajo las órdenes de los demás te comía la lealtad._

 _Porqué vivir con ese estilo de vida no era fácil._

Si no un tormento.

La organización no era lo que parecía. Se escondía bajo la capa de la indiferencia y lealtad.

Eran asesinos de sangre fría, agitando armas sin remordimiento alguno, olvidando que eran personas. Masacraban aldeas enteras cuales incluía personas inocentes, entre ellas, mujeres y niños…

Niños… criaturas inocentes que no pidieron venir al mundo. Las más puras que podrían existir.

Y ellos las más viles que han pisado la tierra.

—Eso jamás sucederá —aseguró Itachi poniéndose de pie, provocando silencio entre sus camaradas que pudieron vislumbrar la amargura en sus ojos al imaginar el posible futuro de Charasuke en la organización—, no mientras yo sigua con vida.

—Vaya, esto de pronto se puso muy melancólico —opinó Sasori desde su lugar, admirando el cielo azul, esperando ver algo más que un sueño roto—. Por lo menos tú eres afortunado y puedes ver a tu familia. Eh…

—¿Qué? ¿Llorarás como un bebé por tu abuela? —se burló Hidan.

Sasori sonrió sardónico.

—A esa anciana de seguro le caducaron los años. Ya ni llorar duele —dijo ocultando que extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas a la mujer que lo crío de niño.

—Dejando nuestros asuntos familiares de lado, Pain y Konan no regresan —Deidara se frotó la quijada, pensativo.

—¡Oh no! Tobi piensa que les sucedió algo malo —Tobi llevó las manos a los costados de su máscara.

—Bah, ese par es inmortal —Kisame, que había permanecido en silencio, se acomodo entre las bancas para relajarse—. De seguro pasaron por ahí a perder el tiempo.

—Situación que dudo —dijo Itachi tras bajar la mano que había llevado a la oreja, apretando el comunicador—. No responden por la línea.

De pronto Deidara levantó la cabeza alertando al equipo, puesto que enderezó su cuerpo y apartó su flequillo dejando ver el lente que utilizaba para anticiparse a sus enemigos.

—Una de mis hormigas explotó. A dos kilómetros al sur de aquí —aseguró.

—Hidan, Kakuzu, vayan a investigar —ordenó Itachi sin apartar la vista de dicho lugar.

Ambos compusieron una mueca de despreció al recibir indicaciones del Uchiha quien estaba al mando cuando no se encontraba Pain. Resoplando, cada quien recogió su arma y se adentraron rápidamente al bosque para regresar lo más pronto posible.

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con que esos dos estén tardando demasiado? —preguntó Sasori acercándose a Itachi. Este mantenía el _Sharingan_ activado y no apartaba la mirada del bosque, intentando encontrar algo más que árboles.

Antes de poder responder, el pelinegro recibió aviso del par.

— _¡Que desperdició! Sólo se trata de una maldita ardilla_ —se quejó Hidan.

— _Tks, hemos desperdiciado tiempo valioso_ —dijo enojado el otro Akatsuki.

—Regresen.

Itachi se giró a Sasori.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Un sonido agudo se activo en los comunicadores de todos obligándolos a llevarse la mano a la oreja emitiendo quejidos de molestia.

Parecían gritos.

—¡Hidan! ¡Kakuzu! ¿¡Qué sucedió!? —exigió saber Itachi un poco alterado.

— _¡Mierda! Es una emboscada Itachi_ —advirtió Hidan.

El Uchiha se giró a los demás miembros y les ordeno avanzar hacía al bosque donde se encontraban.

Corrieron entre los árboles, cruzaron caminos desiertos. El viento se volvió intenso a medida que seguían avanzando. Inevitablemente se preguntaron el cambio drástico de la situación, porque de un momento a otro, ninguno de los dos _Akatsuki_ atendía sus llamados por la línea.

Itachi fijó su vista más allá, observando varios puntos vitales de personas diferentes haciéndole saber que se trataba de un grupo extenso.

Fuertes ventiscas de viento fueron dirigidos a su dirección. Se obligaron a descender al suelo para ir contra corriente. Y a medida que se acercaban al punto, pudieron apreciar un grupo pequeño de forasteros, con capas y capuchas oscuras.

No había señales de Hidan y Kakuzu.

Detuvieron su andar tan pronto como llegaron, mirando desafiantes a los forasteros, Deidara metió las manos en las bolsas de los costados; Sasori extendió los dedos preparando sus hilos de chakra; Tobi se mantuvo callado mientras tomaba posición de defensa; Kisame alargó su brazo para tomar el mango de _Samehada_ ; e Itachi se adelantó unos pasos.

—¡Mira nada más quienes nos visitan! —dijo le hombre más alto con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz. Elevó su mirada dejando ver unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Miró directamente a Itachi sin temor alguno—. _Akatsuki_.

—Hotaru —habló Sasori al identificar al de su mundo, la cicatriz en su quijada lo delataba.

—¿Tan obvio fui? —preguntó el aludido aproximando su mano a la capucha para dejarla caer y exponer su rostro cuya boca expresaba una sonrisa grutesca—. Pensé que sería un disfraz perfecto.

—¿Dónde se encuentran los demás? —preguntó Itachi sin rodeos.

—¿Los demás? —aparentando no saber nada, el hombre se cruzo de brazos y soltó un monosílabo mientras "pensaba"—. ¡Ah! ¿te refieres a esos dos débiles? No debes preocuparte por ellos, están en buenas manos —aseguró sonriendo.

Itachi no se movió de su lugar, de soslayo, intercepto la mirada de Sasori y asintió con la cabeza. Tratarían de persuadirlo para que se acercará más y así poder atraparlo con los hilos de Sasori. Claro que habrá una pelea, pero de esa forma resultaba más rápida. Luego volvió con el enemigo.

—Dejemos las bromas de lado. Te diré porque estamos aquí…

—… por órdenes de la Hokage para que me atrapen, bla, bla, bla —hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha y luego negó con la cabeza—. Ah… querido Itachi. Dejé de ser fiel a Konoha desde que Danzo me abandonó en _Iwagakure_ , y aprendí que servirle a una aldea desperdicia tu vida y humanidad. Entonces, ¿para que seguir bajos sus órdenes? —cuestionó retóricamente.

—¿Por rebeldía? —Tobi se mostró curioso.

—No, amigo, es más complicado de lo que crees —indicó sonriendo de lado. Su mirada se desvió al cielo azul del medio día, entrecerró los ojos y luego bajo la mirada—. Oh, ¿Dónde están mis modales? No les he presentando a mi pequeño amigo —fingió modestia y alzó su mano para hacer un ademan.

Los _Akatsukis_ observaron detenidamente como una figura, más pequeña que el resto, pero no enana, que se adelantó entre los encapuchados para quedar alado del hombre, este bajo la mano y retiro la capucha del desconocido revelando una cara similar a la suya, pero más joven.

Expresaron desconcierto y sorpresa, sobre todo porque ese panorama no estaba previsto entre sus planes.

Los dos Hotarus ya se habían aliado.

—Les presento a mi contraparte, es muy estoico y serio —alegó el hombre retirando su brazo para palmear la espalda de Hotaru, este solo bufo por debajo hastiado de tanto teatro. Pero no dijo nada, este plan era del hombre, solo así podía hacerle saber que el suyo era más eficiente.

—Joder —murmuró Deidara.

—¿Qué? ¿te inspiró miedo el otro Hotaru? De seguro sabes que eres tan débil que jamás vencerás, ¿a ese extremo no confían en si mismos? —los ojos del hombre brillaron momentáneamente esperando su respuesta.

La que marcaría el inicio de todo.

—¿Débil nosotros? —Deidara infló sus mejillas y lo apuntó con el dedo—. ¡Somos más fuertes y eficientes que ustedes! Mi arte jamás será vencido.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Tobi apoya a Deidara-senpai! —agregó el de la máscara con fervor.

 _¿Qué trama ese imbécil?_ Se preguntó Sasori sospechando de la sonrisa ladina del hombre. Tan confiado de la situación, como si no estuviera en ningún problema.

Más bien, como si ellos fueran los que estarían en un tremendo problema.

—¿Arte? O querrás decir, ¿intento de basura? —se burló despiadado el hombre.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Nadie se burla de mí y sale vivo! —gritó Deidara fuera de sí.

Sin tener autorización de Itachi, se adelanto a una distancia prudente del hombre. Sacó las manos del interior de sus bolsillos para revelar dos pájaros blancos cuyo objetivo era la cabeza del hombre que le ofendió.

—¡Deidara, eres un idiota! —exclamó Sasori. De igual manera, Itachi lo maldijo por ser impulsivo.

Para evitar cualquier catástrofe, miró directamente a los ojos del joven Hotaru, que desvió rápidamente sus ojos, evitando su mirada a sabiendas de las consecuencias. Después, la dirigió al hombre de la cicatriz, que sí le devolvió espontáneamente su mirada, de una forma desafiante.

Creyó que caería en el _Genjutsu_.

Empero, no todos los planes salían a la perfección.

El hombre de la cicatriz sonrió por debajo apartando sus ojos de la mirada estupefacta de Itachi, alegre de que el rubio cayera en su engaño. Lo miró directamente a los ojos de una forma extraña para el ojiazul, que terminó por ahogarse entre su propia saliva y su conciencia fue rebotada hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

De una forma tan rápida e inesperada.

Su andar fue disminuyendo lentamente, pero de forma inmediata, logrando que Kisame, Tobi, Sasori e Itachi se preguntaran la causa del repentino movimiento de Deidara.

El rubio se detuvo por completo al estar a unos centímetros de ambos Hotarus.

—¿Deidara- _senpai_? —inquirió Tobi desde su lugar.

El aludido se irguió completamente. Posteriormente fue girando su cuerpo para quedar frente a sus camaradas con la mirada vacía, enfocaba un punto en la nada, su cuerpo se encontraba tenso y su rostro sin expresión alguna. La ira ya no recorría sus facciones.

Itachi frunció el ceño al adelantarse un paso.

—Te has de preguntar que le hice al rubio, pero no tengo tiempo que perder con esto —suspiro.

Alzó su mano para después bajarla, en ese instante, desde arriba aterrizaron Hidan y Kakuzu, al parecer estaban esperando entre las ramas de los árboles. Portaban la misma expresión y posición que Deidara.

Ahora Kisame y Sasori tensaron sus cuerpos al ver a los tres _Akatasukis_ frente suyo, deduciendo que se encontraban en una especie de _Genjutsu_ porque, por más que Itachi los mirara fijamente y realizara el sello de liberación, no había cambio alguno.

Seguían indiferentes.

 _Como marionetas_.

—Si me disculpan, tengo una aldea que atacar —al revelarlo, se topó con la mirada furiosa de Itachi, y se atrevió a sonreírle de lado—. ¡Ups! ¿No te agrada la idea de pelar con tus amigos? ¿Tan falto de confianza estás de ganarle?

Itachi le gruñó:

—Te mataré por lo que harás.

—Créeme, no eres el único que lo deseará —mostró su dentadura blanca recordando el plan principal el cual iría a Konoha.

Para atrapar a Sakura-hime y destrozar a Charasuke.

Se giró al joven Hotaru que permanecía estático en su lugar, no dejaba de evaluar a Itachi y compañía.

—Tienen órdenes de acabar con los cuatro. Encárgate de ellos mientras tanto —pidió amablemente.

El joven ni siquiera lo miró, sólo asintió con la cabeza. Su semblante sereno no perdió de vista del cómo Hidan movía su gran arma en la espera de una víctima, y las expresiones de _"estamos en serios problemas"_ por parte de los _Akatsukis_ restantes.

—Cuando termine aquí iré al punto de encuentro —notifico el joven hundiéndose alejando un poco su capa para alzar la pierna.

—Muf. Traeré unos dulces de camino.

Entonces, mientras se alejaba del lugar, Hotaru dejo caer su pierna en el suelo liberando diversos picos de hielo dirigidos a los _Akatsukis_ que fueron obligados a moverse de su posición para esquivar el ataque.

Así se desato la verdadera batalla.

"/"/"

—… al final, Itachi terminó por luchar contra Deidara. Gracias al _Susanoo_ , logró escapar antes de que la onda explosiva de la técnica suicida de Deidara lo alcanzará. Su invocación lo acerco a las afueras de _Konoha_ donde fue hallado moribundo —terminó de explicar Charasuke a los presentes. A su lado, Sasuke continuó hablando.

—Descubrimos que, efectivamente, se trata de un _Doujustu_.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. Los ancianos del Consejo se miraron unos a otros sorprendido y preocupados, la Hokage suspiro al confirmar sus sospechas.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —inquirió Tsunade.

—Él mismo me lo dijo —afirmó Charasuke.

Sasuke remoto el recuerdo sin ningún esfuerzo. El escalofrío no llegó, porque él se reflejaba en esos ojos vacíos con deseos de venganza.

—Tengo la teoría de que no basta con el contacto visual, si no más específico: el oído —aportó Sasuke sin moverse, Charasuke lo apoyó con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Hotaru hace preguntas relacionadas a la debilidad y la respuesta que des es la decisiva.

—Tiene algo que ver con… —Charasuke fue interrumpido por Sakura-hime.

—Con la debilidad del corazón. Indaga si estas seguro de tu fuerza. Si dudas, te controla —dijo la chica suspirando. Se acomodo en la molestosa silla de ruedas. Se había negado rotundamente a que los altos mando fueran hasta su habitación del hospital, por lo que la sentaron en una de esas cosas tormentosas—. No te somete a una ilusión, si no que intercepta con su flujo de chakra las señales mandadas al cerebro. Controla cada movimiento, y lo peor… es que estás consciente de lo que haces —murmuró abatida.

Sakura que se encontraba de pie detrás de ella, le frotó el hombro con delicadeza, para después sonreírle. Hime le agradeció el gesto con una mirada.

—Con todo lo informado, necesitamos analizar la situación y tomar una decisión inmediata —informó Danzo dejando caer los brazos en el escritorio. Miró directamente a los dos Uchihas y Harunos. Además de ellos, se encontraba Naruto y Menma—. Por lo pronto, nuestros visitantes permanecerán en el hospital hasta que atrapemos y matemos a los dos prófugos.

—Perdón, Danzo-sama, pero considero que ellos deberían estar al tanto de lo que sucede al igual que nosotros —intervino Charasuke inconforme de que los excluyeran del asunto que también les concierne—. Tienen el derecho…

—Para empezar, ellos trajeron el enemigo a nuestra dimensión, y gracias a ello, se alió con el de aquí para atacar la aldea —expresó molesta Koharu— y tengan por seguro que lo intentarán de nuevo.

—Esperen, en un principio nosotros íbamos a atraparlo, pero ustedes insistieron que era su trabajo porque estábamos en su mundo —Sakura salió a la defensiva, frustrada a que los excluyeran de esa forma.

—Fueron ustedes que trajeron esta amenaza a la aldea —objeto Danzo desde su lugar haciéndola enfurecer—. Por otro lado, se le dio la autorización a Uchiha Itachi para informar y hacer actuar a _Akatsuki_ de esto, y miren el resultado, estamos más hundidos que nunca.

—Ya no podemos confiar en que hagan bien su trabajo —apoyo Koharu.

En ese instante, Charasuke frunció el ceño enojado por las indirectas dirigidas al Clan Uchiha. De ante mano se sabía que el consejo no le tenía confianza en ellos desde el ataque del _Kyuubi_ donde murió Kizashi, el Héroe de Konoha. Las sospechas de que ellos lanzaron el ataque aún prevalecían en la aldea.

Sus ojos cambiaron a escarlata.

—¿Insinúa que por culpa de Itachi-san ambos Hotarus siguen prófugos? —está vez inquirió Sakura-hime con voz de terciopelo apoyando las manos su regazo. Su mirada verdosa no daba entrada a la afirmación.

—No pudiste haberlo dicho mejor —rebatió Danzo.

Para Sasuke, ver al anciano que fue una de las principales causas de la caída de los Uchiha en su mundo, y no poder matarlo, le carcomía por dentro. Tal vez él ya expió cada uno de sus pecados, y sabía que la venganza no era buena.

Pero con ese hombre… todo se iba por la borda.

Apretó su única mano al cerrar los ojos, después los abrió dejando entre ver el rojo del _Sharingan_ y el morado del _Rinnegan_.

—Por favor, no nos alteremos —pidió Tsunade al ver la reacción de los jóvenes. Levantándose de su lugar hizo ademanes para que los consejeros retomaran su lugar y, a la vez, mantener a raya a los jóvenes azabaches.

—Sasuke-kun, tranquilízate.

El aludido gruñó al escuchar la dulce voz de su novia, suspiro a regañadientes y desactivo sus ojos al cerrarlos para contener sus impulsos sanguinarios.

—Sasuke —la propia Sakura-hime tomó la mano de Charasuke para que se calmara.

Charasuke desvió la mirada, furioso de no tener voz y decirles sus verdades.

—Ancianos, tengan en cuenta que no fue culpa de nuestros visitantes que cayeran en esta dimensión. Y cuando ellos intentaron volver, Hotaru se coló por su cuenta —aseveró la _Hokage_ desafiándolos con la mirada para ver si argumentaban en su contra. Al no ver indicios, se sentó de nuevo en la silla y entrelazó sus dedos—. Y con _Akatsuki_ , fue inevitable porque ellos no contaban con la información que ahorita poseemos. Pelearon entre ellos, y son lo mejor de lo mejor. Apenas pudieron salir con vida —hizo ver severa, los ancianos se reusaron a mirarla. Ahora la rubia se dirigió a los jóvenes _Ninjas_ —. Concuerdo con una parte del consejo: estarán en el hospital hasta que decidamos cual será nuestro próximo movimiento. _Y SI_ —miró de soslayo a los ancianos al recalcar la palabra— se les mantendrá informados y serán considerados para las misiones.

—Pero Tsunade… —intentó hablar Homura.

—¿ _QUEDO CLARO_? –la rubia elevó su voz y su mirada amenazadora se dejo entrever detrás de los lentes.

Los ancianos no replicaron, ni siquiera Danzo, que de por sí no estaba conforme con la situación y los visitantes. Lo expresó discretamente mirando a ambos Uchiha con infinito odio que claramente interceptaron y le sostuvieron la mirada con orgullo.

"/"/"

—Malditos ancianos de… —murmuraba Charasuke caminando a paso rápido por el pasillo.

Por detrás, Sasuke lo seguía de cerca con Sakura a la par que empujaba la silla de ruedas donde Sakura-hime ignoraba el berrinche de su novio. Después, Naruto y Menma caminaban con prisas.

—¿Cómo se atrevieron a insinuar que fue su culpa por la cual Hotaru atacó _Konoha_? Más bien, es por nosotros como aldea. Y, además, ¿de Itachi? ¿¡Acaso no ven que está luchando por su vida tras defender la aldea!?—exaltado, terminó por patear una camilla vacía que se encontraba en medio del pasillo.

El metal chocó en el suelo con todo y las herramientas que se esparcieron por el suelo, el estrepitoso sonido hizo eco en las paredes al igual que su respiración acelerada. El escarlata asomaba sus ojos sin remordimiento y la ira recorría su cuerpo. El ruido llamó la atención de varias enfermeras, que, tras ver sus ojos, huían asustadas.

—Carajo —escupió.

—Charasuke, pateando camillas no solucionara nuestros problemas —Sakura-hime suspiró al ver que el joven negó con la cabeza.

—Perdón gatita, me alteré —confesó suspirando.

En eso, recibió un tremendo zape que lo mando al suelo, no previó aquello y menos los de su alrededor. Puesto que la situación no se ameritaba para terminar de esa forma.

—¿¡Pero que demonios!? —gritó girando la cabeza sorprendiéndose de ver a su contraparte bajar la mano dando indicio de que fue él quien lo golpeo.

—Deja de actuar como un niño y recibe el regaño con dignidad… —a los presentes les brillaron los ojos de admiración a que Sasuke tomara lucidez de la situación—… luego podremos vengarnos como es debido —lo último hizo que toda seriedad de sus palabras dejara de tener impacto en la dos _kunoichis_ que pensaron que él sería el que hiciera entrar en razón a Charasuke. No que lo apoyaría.

Sin levantarse, el joven _Policía_ se quejó e hizo pataletas importándole poco si parecía infantil, ahogo un grito en el mosaico.

—¡Pero, es que me repugnan! —lloriqueo.

—Charasuke, te ves patético ahí en el suelo —murmuró Sakura-hime sintiendo pena ajena.

—Pero así te gusto —dijo sentándose y le lanzó un beso sonoro. La joven se sonrojo ligeramente y le murmuro un insulto—. Dejando de lado mi berrinche —dijo como si nada levantándose, y luego miro a Sasuke con seriedad—. Te haré caso amargado, dejare esto pasar porque sé que no terminará de la mejor manera y afectare más a mi clan.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, los ancianos están locos _dattebayo_ —comentó Naruto despreocupado, sonrió radiante al rascarse la barbilla—. Consuélate al saber que Sasuke- _teme_ mató al Danzo en nuestro mundo, y de una forma muy sádica, ¡hubieras visto cómo se reía de forma maniática!

—Maravilloso, eso me reconforta —afirmó Charasuke. Tal hecho le levantó el ánimo, sonrió radiantes y apaciguo sus demonios—. Bien, veamos que es lo que decidirán.

—Y dependiendo de su decisión, actuaremos a nuestra forma —sentenció Sasuke sereno, recibiendo el apoyo de su equipo que sonrieron socarrones y se miraron entre sí, estando de acuerdo con el Uchiha—. A partir de hoy, se acabó la cordialidad.

* * *

 **Myakaka**

 **Me imagine una escena bien bandass en la última parte.**

 **xd**

 **Ahora ya sabemos cómo es que Itachi, o más bien, Akatsuki termino de esta forma. Para los que se confundieron, sí: Deidara murió :((( pero ni modos, ¡la vida sigue!**

 **Chicas, chicas, nuevas noticias.**

 **¡Actualizaré esta misma semana! kyaaaa estoy planeando acabar con este fic a principios de febrero o mediados, ya para no tenerlas esperando y yo seguir con los demás. ¡Pero no preocupeshion! no será algo forzado, a su tiempo, lento. cx**

 **¡Feliz años nuevo, atrasado un mes cx!**

 **Ya ya ya, las quiero chicas :v recuerden que sin ustedes esto no es posible.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y la espera.**

 **Alela-chan fuera.**


	25. La razón

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 26: La razón._

* * *

 _Disclaimer correspondiente_.

* * *

—Descansemos —se quejó por sexta vez Hotaru. Al verse ignorado por su contraparte, bufó por debajo—. ¿Por lo menos escuchas algo de lo que te digo?

El hombre de la cicatriz no le prestó atención, iba divagando en sus pensamientos oscuros hasta que sintió un jalón en el brazo lo cual le obligó a poner girarse sobre sus talones y posar su mirada en el chico ceñudo, se encontraba realmente molesto.

—¿Qué decías?

—Descansemos, llevamos dos días caminando a la guarida y ni siquiera te has dignado en decirme exactamente qué sucedió en la aldea —reprochó ligeramente enfadado.

El mayor le restó importancia al asunto.

—Bueno, contando que la mitad de _Konoha_ nos están cazando, no podemos detenernos sin más —dijo el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros, examinó con la mirada su entorno hasta toparse con la fachada de un pequeño local en medio del sendero—. Vayamos ahí —apuntó.

Después de que Hotaru asintiera, el hombre bajo las manos y al instante, Hidan y Kakuzu bajaron desde las copas de los árboles, sus miradas neutrales no fue novedad para ninguno. Hizo que ambos vigilaran el perímetro mientras ellos almorzaban.

Vale, eran renegados, pero también humanos, necesitaban comer.

Ingresaron al local sin tomarse la molestia de mirar detalles, situándose en la mesa del fondo, se sentaron uno frente a otro esperando a que les tomaran su pedido. Pronto una muchacha se acercó y les atendió amablemente.

—Dos tés, cinco raciones de _onigiris_ y _dangos_ … ¡ah! —exclamó de pronto el hombre rascándose la nuca—. ¿Tienen algo picoso?

—Eh… —la muchacha pensó rápidamente.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no quiero que mi lengua se entuma y termine escupiendo al hablar… y creo que mi amigo tampoco lo desea —miró con curiosidad al joven, éste negó con la cabeza—. Eso sería todo.

—En un momento le traigo su pedido —la joven iba a retirarse si no fuera porque de nuevo el hombre le habló.

—No. Son "pedidos" —recalcó el mayor anonando a la mesera.

¿Acaso lo anterior era solo para él? ¿Y el chico? Oh… ¿eran dos pedidos de lo mismo?

—¿Qué? —soltó al notar la incredulidad de la chica—. ¡Somos chicos en pleno crecimiento! Comemos como si no hubiese un mañana —se justificó moviendo sus brazos exageradamente. Y Hotaru se limitó a suspirar buscando paciencia—. Ahora, ¿sería tan amable de marcharse por nuestra sagrada comida?

Prácticamente la ahuyento sutilmente.

La chica balbuceo una disculpa y se alejó casi corriendo.

Hotaru torció el gesto ante el silencio.

—Y bien —dijo el mayor al dejar de jugar con la servilleta—. ¿Cuándo seguiremos con tu plan?

—Lo ideal sería esperar un tiempo —aseveró pensativo—, pero…

—Ya no puedes esperar más —concluyó—. Estoy de acuerdo con ello. Ansió la sangre de esos Uchiha escurriendo en mis manos —aseguró sonriendo sádicamente, por su mente pasaron muchos escenarios posibles los cuales serían el fin de quienes se merecían su ira.

La duda pronto marcó el rostro del chico al admirar fijamente el brillo de dolor en los ojos contrarios y se escondía detrás de esa sonrisa grutesca y gestos despreocupados. No admitía lo que en verdad buscaba y se refugiaba en los cofines de su mente.

¿Por qué tanto odio contra los Uchiha?

En realidad, solo sabía detalles generales, simplemente vagos.

Y deseaba saberlo.

—¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de tu odio al Sasuke de aquí? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Ugh —el de cabellera corta soltó una mueca de dolor claramente fingida—. Que insensible eres al tocar temas delicados.

Hotaru resopló harto de la actitud infantil de su contraparte.

—Ya chico, no es nada del otro mundo —se burló logrando que el aludido lo mirara de mala gana. Sonrió de lado mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla—. Veamos… creo que te has preguntado como puedo controlar el cuerpo de las personas.

—Naturalmente.

—Poseo un _Kekkei Genkai_ curioso y único, conocido por manipular mentalmente a las víctimas con un juego de palabras y rodeos. Yo solamente tengo que indagar sobre su fuerza mental, si se dejan al expuesto, con tan solo mirarlos a los ojos son atrapados... Pfff, tenía pensando no entrar en muchos detalles aburridos —dijo agitando su mano y ganándose otra mirada fulminante—. En fin. Hace ya bastantes años el mi _Clan_ sufrió una traición y fueron masacrados. Mis abuelos apenas sobrevivieron y lograron escapar. Cuando mi madre nació, los mismos que dieron fin al _Clan_ los asesinaron y se la llevaron para criarla como un arma. La instruyeron y guiaron por el camino incorrecto. Mi madre sabía lo que vendría después: misiones extremadamente brutales. Conocía hasta donde podía llegar su poder, y por eso escapó. Llegó a _Konoha_ pidiendo ayuda al cuarto _Hokage_ , Haruno Kizashi.

—Y él le tendió su apoyo —adivino el chico.

El de la cicatriz asintió ligeramente. En eso, la mesera llegó con sus pedidos y se marchó después de desearles un buen provecho.

—Amo este té —especificó el hombre dándole un sorbo a la bebida, de reojo observó al chico que seguía esperando la continuación de su relato. Sonrió para sus adentros. En verdad eran muy parecidos.

Hotaru decidió beber un poco del té, suspirando, se llevó al vaso a la boca y casi lo derrama ante el gritillo que soltó el hombre.

—¡Ah! ¿Eso es una ramita? ¡Es de buena suerte! —exclamó emocionado.

Entonces el de coleta frunció los labios, alejó el vaso, su entrecejo se contrajo y bufo.

—¿Qué hace esta porquería en mi té? —estuvo a punto de tirarlo hasta que el hombre le advirtió con la mirada que se lo tragara.

—No seas gruñón. Mira, para que te encontentes, te seguiré contando —ofreció el mayor agarrando un _onigiri_ , con su otra mano tomó un palillo de dangos y empezó a devorarlos alternando mordidas en cada uno—. Como te decía —dijo con la boca llena provocando una mueca de asco en el menor—. El viejo le dio asilo prometiendo guardar el secreto, la convirtió en _ninja_. Años después conoció a mi padre y luego, ya sabes, sucedió esa cosa de parejas, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla… —tragó la comida y esbozo una sonrisa de lado— ¡Y luego un apuesto bebé llegó al mundo!

Se alabó tocándose el pecho y levantando la barbilla.

—Más bien, un loco —murmuró Hotaru al desviar la mirada sintiendo las miradas de las personas sobre ellos.

—Te escuché —informó el mayor ofendido.

—Esa era la intención.

El hombre negó con la cabeza divirtiéndose con las expresiones del chico.

—Casi dos años después de mi nacimiento, ocurrió el ataque del _Kyubi_ —en ese momento su mirada se transformo en una mueca nada agradable—. Durante el ataque se evacuaron a todos los civiles; mi casa era una de las últimas, tal vez les dio pereza pasar por ahí y nadie nos avisó a tiempo. Mi madre se había retirado de su rango para criarme, así que estaba en casa conmigo cuando una gran roca irrumpió el techo, fue tan inesperado porque fue aplastada por la roca, pero seguía con vida. Recuerdo sus ojos... —se frotó la quijada sin dejar de comer, y Hotaru no perdía ningún detalle de sus expresiones. No parecía afectado por el relato—, me suplicaban que corriera, pero yo, siendo un niño bastante estúpido, me negué.

Pauso el monólogo debido a que trago el pedazo de _onigiri_ , el último, a decir verdad. Se lamió los dedos con parsimonia queriendo retrasar el desenlace de la historia.

—¿Te lo vas a comer? —preguntó apuntando con uno de sus largos dedos los dos palillos de dangos restantes en la mesa.

Resignado, Hotaru empujo el plato al hombre y murmuró que deberían pedir más.

—Segundos después apareció mi padre propuesto a sacarnos de la zona peligrosa. Y aquí viene la desgracia —apoyo un codo en la mesa. Los ojos miel del chico se oscurecieron un poco—. El _Amaterasu_ de los Uchiha fue rechazada por el zorro y se dirigió a nuestra dirección. Literalmente era una capa de fuego negro lo que hacía imposible escapar del perímetro, los tres moriríamos. Pero, antes de impactarse, mi madre controló a mi padre para que me protegiera con su vida. Los dos estaban muy débiles, morirían de cualquier forma, lo único que cambio fue que me protegieron.

—Y por tu expresión, imagino que deseaste haber muerto ese día —acertó.

La sonrisa siniestra se coló por los labios del mayor.

—Ciertamente. Aun que eso no cambia el hecho que los Uchiha no prestaron atención a los civiles, por lo consecuente las llamas consumieron el cuerpo de mis padres. Ni siquiera sus gritos lograron captar su atención de los mejores " _Shinobis_ de _Konoha_ ". Todo esto se pudo haber evitado si el jefe del _Clan_ hubiera dado la orden de rescatarnos —se pasó una mano por sus cabellos—. Me enferma recordar la mirada de lástima que me dedico a la lejanía al ordenar a sus compañeros resguardar a los suyos.

Azotó las manos en la mesa llenó de ira.

—Esos idiotas se creen lo mejor de lo mejor solo por poseer el _Sharingan_ , presumen sus habilidades sin saber controlar tal poder. ¿Y fueron nombrados _Policías_? Absurdo… nos son los únicos que heredaron poderes de tal magnitud.

—¿Y qué sucedió después?

El mayor bufó al ser interrumpido.

—El tercer _Hokage_ se encargó de mí. Como Kizashi se llevó el secreto a la tumba, ignoraban mis poderes oculares y decidí mantenerlo en secreto para mi beneficio —terminó de comer los dangos y llamó a la mesera para pedir otra ración, una vez que marchó, continúo—: Con el tiempo fui planeando mi venganza contra el _Clan_ , pero claramente no sería fácil. Así que, cuando fue tiempo, controlé al inspector del examen _ANBU_ y logré entrar a un escuadrón, la jugada perfecta. Esperé el momento exacto para fingir mi muerte y una vez fuera, me centré en buscar aliados.

Finalmente, el hombre soltó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros dando por hecho de que le importaba poco su pasado y como se entrelazaba con el presente. No se permitió rememorar la desdicha de esa noche, los gritos infantiles pidiendo a suplicas que alguien apagara el fuego del cuerpo de sus padres. De la última mirada de amor y su deseo de que viviera.

No dejo que ocupara su mente, así que agradeció internamente la intervención de la mesera con más _onigiris_ que no dudo en devorárselos.

Y Hotaru comprendió del todo la actitud de él. Aunque no se permitió sentir lastima por su contraparte, con una sola mirada se lo dejo bien claro, y tampoco es que quisiera profesar esa emoción. Él también conocía perfectamente la soledad y el dolor que se propagaba en su pecho al ver a sus padres muertos. Se confeso que extrañaba terriblemente a su hermano y que Uchiha Sasuke pagaría por sus actos.

Sus historias tenían un catalizador en común: los Uchiha provocaban muertes de sus seres queridos. Su maldición arrastraba a ajenos y no era conscientes de sus actos. No merecían el _Sharingan_. Cada vez que escuchaba una atrocidad impulsada por el _Clan_ —en cualquiera de los dos mundos—, se convencía más de ello.

No pararían hasta verlos destruidos y rogando piedad por sus seres amados.

Después de pagar la cuenta, salieron del local percatándose de que la noche estaba sobre ellos. Las estrellas brillaban con fervor y el cielo negro se extendía profundamente por el universo. Escuchaban la brisa golpear sutilmente los árboles y los grillos cantaban al compás.

—Ah, también recuerdo que ese maldito de Sasuke y su equipo _ANBU_ estropeaban mis intentos de atacar _Konoha_ —dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos, furioso—. Me costó mucho trabajo deshacerme de sus amigos. Uh… y la recompensa valió la pena, ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos al no poder detener que se mataran entre sí fue fabuloso.

Y soltó una carcajada sonora mofándose del recuerdo.

El menor rodo los ojos.

—Me hubiera gustado ver su expresión —confesó.

—Y lo harás amigo —sin borrar su expresión, pasó su brazo por el hombro— juntos haremos que deseen no habernos conocido —alentó moviendo su brazo al frente señalando el gran grupo de renegados que tenía a su disposición.

Todos mantenían una expresión neutra, y unos cuantos sonreían con picardía y excitación por lo que se avecina.

—En menos de un mes, se arrepentirán de ser _"Ninjas_ de renombre _"._

"/"/"

Desde el otro lado del cristal, Sasuke pensaba que ver dos pares de ojos similares a los suyos, enfocándolos, le provocaba retorcijones en el estómago. Empero, no pudo apartar su mirada, sobre todo de Itachi, que le sonreía ligeramente esperando que cruzará la puerta y le hablara.

Situación que jamás sucedería, y menos con Mikoto alado de él, que lo observaba con amor y comprensión.

Como si fuera paciente.

Odio verse renuente y testarudo.

Aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas atravesar el cristal y abrazar a Mikoto, susurrarle que la extrañaba más que nada en el mundo, sus palabras cálidas, gestos cariñosos…

Quería, pero…

—Amargado.

No era su familia.

Intercepto el saludo amigable de Charasuke que venía acompañado de Fugaku, éste se sorprendió en encontrarlo, especialmente frente a la habitación de Itachi que se recuperaba rápidamente gracias a los cuidados de la doctora Sakura.

—Idiota.

Charasuke sonrió al quedar a su altura, se fijo en su madre y hermano, los saludo con la mano. Después se dirigió a su contraparte.

—Menos mal que te encuentro, Sakura-chan me envió a buscarte.

Fugaku escuchó con atención a su hijo manteniéndose detrás de y contemplando en silencio las expresiones de Sasuke. Sus ojos solitarios cuales brillaban espontáneamente ante la mención de la Haruno de su mundo.

—Iré inmediatamente —espetó Sasuke asintiendo con la cabeza. Sin siquiera mirar a través del cristal, empezó a caminar del lado contrario a ellos.

Paso cerca de Fugaku, ignorándolo por completo y esto cabreo al Uchiha mayor. Estaba cansado de los desplantes de él. Tanto como la última vez que intento hablar con él, recibió una respuesta atónita.

— _¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en mantenerte alejado de nosotros? ¿Qué te hicimos? ¡Pareciera que nos odias!_

 _En ese entonces, Sasuke se mantuvo estático ante las preguntas del patriarca. Bajo un poco la mirada meditando su respuesta._

— _Es lo que más duele: que no hayan hecho nada —respondió con cierta amargura._

— _No te entiendo hijo —negó con la cabeza._

 _Sasuke sonrió con ironía._

— _Se lo dije una vez a Mikoto, y se te lo repetiré también —le lanzó una mirada renuente sobre su hombro—. Que quede claro que no soy su hijo —aclaró entre dientes._

 _Y después se alejó sin darle oportunidad de responder._

—¡Basta! —gritó exasperado Fugaku girándose sobre sus talones para agarrar a Sasuke de la capa, deteniéndolo abruptamente, sorprendiendo a los presentes incluyendo al azabache menor—. Incluso alguien como yo se cansa te tu actitud desinteresada.

—No deberías —Sasuke terminó de alejarse de un movimiento seco, sus ojos duros lo enfocaron con recelo—. No es asunto tuyo.

Al regresar su vista al frente, logró vislumbrar la silueta de su novia caminar en su dirección a paso indeciso, estaba preocupada, de seguro escuchó parte de los reclamos de Fugaku.

—Es asunto mío porque no merecemos tus desaires, ni tenemos la culpa de lo que haya sucedido en tu mundo. Nosotros te tratamos como alguien más de esta familia, ¿y nos pagas de esta forma? —inquirió Fugaku furioso.

" _Lo que realmente deseo es abrazarlos a ambos y pedirles perdón por decepcionarlos. E Itachi… por haberlo odiado_ " pensó con amargura Sasuke sin revelar sus sentimientos en su rostro. Seguía neutral, sin verse afectado lo que incitó a Sakura acercarse sin dudarlo.

—¡Contesta! ¿Acaso lo merecemos?

—Padre, ya déjalo —Charasuke intervino posando una mano en su hombro, intentando que dejara sus cuestiones en el olvido.

Él sabía de la sufrida vida de Sasuke contado por él mismo. Conocía su dolor, su perdida, sus pensamientos… tanto, que se identificaba de cierta forma con él. Por fin logró descubrir lo que ocultaba los muros de acero que se formaron alrededor de su corazón.

—No lo dejaré en paz hasta que me conteste debidamente —necio, Fugaku se librero del agarre del azabache para acercarse a Sasuke. Lo miró esperando una respuesta.

Cual se atoró en la garganta de él.

A Sasuke le picaba la garganta, y pronto los ojos al poder vislumbrar a Mikoto salir de la habitación con cara de preocupación, apenas logró escuchar como ella llamaba a su esposo para que desistiera de su idea.

—Fugaku, no fuerces a Sasuke.

—No lo defiendas, él puede hacerlo solo —retó el Uchiha afilando su mirada negra.

La búsqueda de respuestas de Fugaku no llegaría pronto, y existía una posibilidad de que jamás las obtendría.

De eso estaba seguro Sasuke.

Desvió su mirada a ella encontrándose con sus ojos jades brillando de preocupación. Ella conocía su dolor, y la renuencia en hablar con los Uchiha, padecía igual que él al no poder hacer nada para mitigar el sufrimiento.

—Escuché que me buscabas —cambió súbitamente de tema.

Indecisa, Sakura se mordió el labio inferior ante la presencia de toda la familia. Las miradas de reproche de Fugaku, la preocupada de Mikoto e Itachi, y la insistente de Charasuke para que se llevará a Sasuke antes de que su padre insistiera más.

—Eh… si… Naruto y yo tenemos una idea para "ese" asunto y requerimos de tu ayuda.

A lo que Sakura se refería era que, después de la semana dada, los ancianos dejaron que fueran a su departamento sin comentarles nada de la misión que involucraba a sus enemigos. Por lo que acordaron esperar pacientemente una semana más a la resolución de los altos mandos. Después de dicha fecha, actuaría a su forma empezando por enviar una carta a Kakashi pidiendo ayuda.

Y Sasuke reprimió un suspiró ante la tensión de su nuca.

—Andando.

Empezó a caminar con cierta rapidez, ansioso por alejarse de la familia Uchiha.

—¡Espera un momento Sasuke! Aún no respondes a mis preguntas —exclamó Fugaku.

La Haruno detuvo su andar, su compañero ni siquiera notó su acción puesto que se concentraba en mover un pie frente al otro para alejarse de la familia Uchiha, su rostro estoico pronto se transformo en una mueca de sufrimiento.

Se volteó a la familia que poseía diferentes expresiones en sus rostros, desde enojo por la falta de respuestas, comprensión por la situación, hasta alivio de evitar la incomodidad.

—Disculpen su actitud, él todavía no asimila la situación…, les pido que tengan paciencia, en algún momento les hablará —les susurró solo para que ellos la escucharan, no tenía intenciones de que su novio se enterara.

—Sakura —apremió el susodicho al no sentir su presencia cerca, detuvo su andar y lanzó una mirada insistente al no ver ademanes por parte de ella.

—Si —la chica asintió a su dirección. Luego hizo una reverencia a la familia y marchó rápidamente para alcanzarlo.

Él, al fijarse en su cercanía, retomo su andar como si el dolor reflejado en los ojos de los Uchiha no les afectara en lo absoluto. Ignoró por completo la voz de Fugaku llamándolo y los reproches de Mikoto para que no insistiera.

Durante el trayecto al consultorio de la Haruno, ambos iban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, no daban paso a lo que sucedía a su alrededor o la persona que caminaba a su lado. Emociones encontradas, intentos de consolación, acaparaba en cada uno de sus corazones.

—Mierda.

Al cerrar la puerta, Sasuke se había aproximado a la camilla del fondo para sentarse en ella, apoyo el codo en su pierna y luego con la mano cubrió su rostro tratando de reprimir sus impulsos. Sakura no podía ver lo que reflejaba su rostro, así que decidió acercarse a él aún sabiendo que podría rechazarla.

Se detuvo en el hueco de sus piernas, a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. No aparto sus ojos de él esperando que las palabras salieran de su boca para consolarlo, pero nada salió de sus labios y se maldijo por eso.

—Sakura.

Observó a Sasuke despegar su mano para enrollarla en su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo, su cercanía la dejo muda y sumamente nerviosa ya que últimamente no tenía interacciones tan intimas debido al trabajo de ambos. Sin embargo, todo nerviosismo se despejo al analizar los ojos negros, tan vacíos que la asustaron.

—Sasuke-kun…

—No sabes cuánto te… —interrumpió abruptamente, alzó la cabeza en el momento que ella bajo la propia para entrelazar sus miradas. Los ojos verdes de la chica lograron apaciguar el torbellino de emociones que se expandía en su pecho.

Los ojos verdes se cristalizaron inesperadamente de lágrimas conmovida de que él intentara con todas sus fuerzas pronunciar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Comprendía a la perfección que intentaba expresarlo debido a su anterior encuentro con los Uchiha.

Junto sus frentes y le sonrió radiante logrando que Sasuke olvidara por un momento sus demonios.

—Lo sé, yo también te amo —dijo besando su frente arrebatándole un suspiro. Enrollo los brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Y de igual manera, sé que sigues amando a tu familia y te duele verlos en esta dimensión y saber que en nuestro mundo siguen muertos.

Él reprimió un jadeo de sorpresa, ella siempre atinaba a saber sus emociones, justo como ahora, mientras apretaba el agarre de su cintura, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera concentrarse su dulce voz.

—Temes en decepcionarlos de nuevo, asustarlos con tus pecados. Pero ¿sabes? —separó un poco su frente para acariciarle el rostro, aparto los mechones de sus ojos para admirar la forma que él le prestaba atención—, en el fondo deseas que te amen y vean aquel niño que se esconde detrás de toda tu oscuridad.

No dijo nada, y ella tampoco continúo sabiendo que él quería estar en absoluto silencio, pero en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que, la mirada brillosa de Sasuke, y lo que rodaban por sus mejillas no eran una simple ilusión. Solo una descarga que el corazón no pudo soportar.

Eran lágrimas.

Sin emitir palabras, sus delicadas manos limpiaron cada una de sus dolencias. Acariciando su rostro, que, con esfuerzo, paso de agonía a serenidad, la única evidencia de su angustia era su rostro húmedo. Habían sido unas cuantas y las suficientes para expresar su sentir. Ella lo sabía, su amado no reflejaba sus pensamientos con muecas.

—Lo que ha valido la pena desde esa noche, ha sido que tú no te rendiste a permanecer en mi corazón sin importar las adversidades… —las palabras de Sasuke fueron acompañadas con un suspiro. Enterró el rostro en el estomago de la chica provocándole escalofríos placenteros. Ella no dejo de acariciar sus cabellos azabaches.

—Me alegra saberlo —aseguró sin borrar su suave sonrisa.

Se mantuvieron en silencio disfrutando de las caricias reconfortantes, los demonios de Sasuke se calmaron al aspirar el dulce aroma que emanaba la mujer, sus sentidos se agudizaron en el momento que cayó en cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban. Tal pensamiento logró culminar lo que le atormentaban para pasar a una sonrisa de lado.

—¿A que se debe esa sonrisa?

El Uchiha se preguntó como ella pudo sentirlo y recordó que sus labios estaban pegados en su ropa y notaría cualquier movimiento. Separó un poco su rostro, pero sin alejarse demasiado.

—Nada en especial… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde Naruto en aparecer? —inquirió fingiendo desinterés.

—Uh… —Sakura se toco la barbilla con un dedo, pensativa—. Como ya terminó mi turno, dijo que iría por ramen y nos veríamos en el departamento para cenar.

Lo que significa que Naruto se sentaría en _Ichiraku_ a comer ramen mientras esperaba pedido, y si no tenía suficiente, pedía otras raciones hasta que se acordaba del verdadero motivo por el cual fue al local.

—Tiempo suficiente.

La pelirrosa iba lanzar otra pregunta intrigada por el comportamiento de su novio. Toda palabra murió en su garganta en el momento que Sasuke deslizó su mano por debajo de su blusa y posicionó los labios contra su ombligo.

—Sa… —reprimió un jadeo al llevarse las manos a su boca.

Él había mordido parte de su piel sobre la blusa, y el tacto frío de los dedos sobre su espalda la obligaron a intensificar su agarre para no soltar un sonido indecente. Las sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo fueron las mismas que la primera vez. Su rostro estaba caliente al igual que el aliento de Sasuke contra su piel.

—No lo reprimas.

Aspirando por la boca, Sakura cerró los ojos al alejar sus manos de la boca, los posicionó en los hombros de él y lo abrazó por el cuello deshaciendo al agarre el cual Sasuke la sometía. A él no le molesto la forma en que se pegaba a su cuerpo, sin embargo, dio por sentado que no permitiría llegar a más.

Formó una especie de puchero al sentirse como un niño que le negaron un dulce.

—Sasuke-kun… —dijo ella divertida al percatarse de su expresión.

—Sí, ya lo recordé: el hospital es sagrado —refutó recordando la primera vez que hizo algo parecido con ella sentada en la camilla.

Y recibió un golpe por provocar sensaciones en Sakura que jamás experimento. No olvidaría el tierno sonrojo asimilándolo con un tomate. No desaprovecho la oportunidad de mencionarlo poniéndola nerviosa.

—Mejor vayamos al departamento, de seguro Naruto ha de estarnos esperando con la cena.

Sasuke se permitió soltar una risa irónica, ¿Naruto esperando? Para nada, era viceversa: Naruto haciendo esperar.

Terminó por soltar un soplido de resignación al ver a Sakura enderezarse esbozando una de sus hermosas sonrisas que le fue imposible contradecirle. Al levantarse de la camilla, pasó una de las manos por su nuca y le dio un escaso beso en la frente demostrándole que no importaba como estuvieran juntos; porque lo que era relevante para él, se encontraba justo frente a sus ojos dedicándole uno de los gestos más puros que haya vislumbrado sus ojos indignos.

* * *

 _¡Yo!_

 _Actualizando en tiempo récord._

 _Les aclaro que no puede traer el capítulo antes debido a que no tenía internet ;-; me fue imposible. Lo bueno es que corregí el capi y esta listo para ser subido._

 _¿Quién se imagino que esta era la razón por el cual el Hotaru odia a los Uchiha? Me pareció que al fin era tiempo de aclarar el motivo, no podía seguir escondido._

 _En fin, no tengo mucho que comentar. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!_

 _Nos leemos pronto._

 _¡Alela-chan fuera!_


	26. Tetra

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capítulo 26: Treta_

* * *

 _Disclaimer correspondiente._

* * *

Itachi agradecía, con todo su bondadoso corazón, ver a Sakura cruzar la puerta de su habitación esbozando una enorme sonrisa contagiosa. Siempre llegaba con buenas noticias, y no dudaba que esta vez fuera diferente.

Esperaba mucho de la situación. Dos semanas en el hospital le parecían una eternidad, deseaba salir de ahí cuanto antes y disfrutar del exterior, ya se había aburrido ver la aldea desde la ventana. Por lo pronto, ya se sentía rehabilitado, le quitaron la molesta mascarilla y dejaron de administrar algunos medicamentos, y vaya, por fin le retiraron las molestas agujas. Incluso lo movieron a una habitación normal unos días después de que su compañera de habitación, Sakura-hime, fuera dada de alta.

Él bromeo que se sentiría solo sin la presencia de su hermosa cuñada, ante su comentario, esta le había mirado un par de segundos logrando lo que pocos consiguen: ponerlo nervioso. No tenía mucha interacción con la chica y, en verdad, le atemorizaba que le disgustara su forma de ser, no quería ser un odiable cuñado sexy.

Posteriormente, y para su alivio, ella le sonrió un poco prometiendo visitarlo a diario junto a Charasuke.

Tal acción le sorprendió gratamente. Que recordara, ella evitaba el contacto con su familia porque le parecía innecesario e insignificante, por ello, le extraño sus palabras. Se lo preguntó a su hermano y este se rió un buen rato para luego asegurar que no se trataba de eso, si no, Sakura-hime tenía miedo a apreciarlos y correr el riesgo de salir herida.

Y ahora, la misma chica ingresaba por la puerta mirando a su alrededor, un poco cohibida en posarle la mirada. Al parecer todavía no se acostumbraba a su presencia.

—Hola Itachi-san —saludó cordialmente Hime llegando a los pies de la cama.

Itachi no perdió la alegría.

—Cuñada, ¿qué tal la recuperación? Veo que no vienes con tu guardián —comentó moviendo las cejas y sonriendo divertido intentando aligerar el ambiente para ella.

Ahora Sakura-hime compuso una mueca de irritación y chasqueó la lengua mientras desviaba el rostro. Se topó con la risilla de su contraparte que seguía anotando rápidamente en los documentos, pero prestándole atención.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. Detesto que Charasuke sea muy sobreprotector en mi propia casa, ¡ni que me fuera a lastimar con una almohada! —refutó enojada.

—¿Una almohada? —Itachi en verdad estaba intrigado.

—Cree que es posible caer sobre una y terminar asfixiada por no lograr incorporarme a tiempo.

Esta vez, tanto cómo Sakura e Itachi se rieron a carcajada limpia por las ocurrencias el joven policía y lo extremadamente protector que era con su novia en recuperación.

—¡No es gracioso! —refutó ella indignada a que se burlaran de su desgracia.

—¿Cómo es posible que crea eso? —dijo entre risas la doctora.

—¿Qué se yo? Está loco, realmente me molesta. Se está ganando un golpe a pulso —la chica apretó el puño enfrente de su rostro mientras murmuraba que destrozaría su apuesto rostro si seguía sobreprotegiéndola.

Itachi negó con la cabeza, entretenido por la interacción de su hermano y novia. Realmente eran una pareja completamente extraña, y no se diga sus acciones, pues a Sakura-hime le asaltaba en sus ojos un brillo especial cada vez que nombraba a Charasuke, su mirada tenía atisbos de felicidad detrás de la emoción expresada. A comparación de antes, era muy notoria la diferencia.

Y Charasuke… bueno, no dejaba de alardear que tenía la novia más hermosa, inteligente, fuerte, temeraria y audaz —entre otros calificativos cuales recuerda con una sonrisa—. Le alegraba saber que ambos se dirigían por el buen camino.

—Hey, ¿cómo sigue? —le preguntó la kunoichi de esa dimensión a la doctora, refiriéndose a Itachi.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa al mirarlos.

—Gracias a que su cuerpo aceptó adecuadamente el tratamiento y las heridas han cerrado, podrá regresar a casa hoy—afirmó echándole una ojeada a la tabla que sostenía. Posando su mirada en él, le sonrió abiertamente, contagiándolo de su actitud positiva—. Charasuke está firmando los últimos papeles.

—Esplendido —alegó Itachi sonriente—. No soporto la comida de aquí… y no es por ofender —formó una mueca nerviosa y Sakura se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. La de mi querido hermanito sabe mil veces mejor.

A esto, Sakura-hime se cruzó de brazos y asintió repetidas veces estando de acuerdo. También sufrió por la asquerosa comida del hospital, pero su secreto era que Charasuke metía a escondidas sus deliciosos platillos solamente para su deleite, cosa que no le diría a Itachi para no ganarse su rencor.

—El intento de pollo que me trajeron hoy en la mañana casi me hace devolver la cena —siguió quejándose el Uchiha—, y, por cierto, esta tampoco estuvo tan buena que digamos. ¿Solo verduras? Deberían agregar carne y de paso cambiar el menú para los pacientes, si no mueren por lo que padecen, terminarán pereciendo de hambre. Solo mírame, ¡estoy en los huesos! —exagero levantándose un poco la camisa de papel que traía puesta para enseñarle su torso ejercitado. Su mirada de circunstancia le causo gracia a las dos pelirrosas.

La Haruno soltó una carcajada corta divirtiéndose por las excusas que ponía Itachi, y Sakura-hime tosió intentando contener la propia, pero no oculto la sonrisilla que asaltó sus labios.

Sus gestos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose, la persona menos esperada para Itachi cruzó el umbral cerrando la puerta tras de sí, fijaba su vista en él para después la desplazarla rápidamente a las dos mujeres de la habitación.

—El emo decidió deleitarnos con su presencia —se burló Sakura-hime.

—Y tú dejaste de tener a tu perro guardián —le contradijo.

La chica le gruñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desvía la mirada dramáticamente.

Por otro lado, la doctora le sonrió al azabache.

—Hola Sasuke-kun. Pensé que estabas en la junta con Tsunade-sama.

—Lo postergó para mañana, tuvo una junta de último minuto. Vine a entregarle esto a Itachi —sacó de su poncho un pergamino para entregárselo al paciente, sin mirarlo siquiera.

Actitud que al mayor le frustró de sobremanera.

Desde el día que Fugaku se enfrento a Sasuke, este los evitaba a toda costa. Mikoto le había comentado que se lo encontraba a menudo en las calles de _Konoha_ , y cuando cruzaban mirada a lo lejos, Sasuke se daba la media vuelta y se perdía entre las personas. Y ocurría lo mismo con su padre.

El único con el que tenía contacto era con Charasuke, y parecía no molestarse al Uchiha visitante. Había rechazado todas las invitaciones para cenar en casa.

Y desde ese entonces no volvió a verlo. Hasta hoy.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó mientras lo tomaba.

—Al parecer Pain apareció hace unos días, no está bajo el control de Hotaru, lo que es una ventaja —respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros mirando hacia otro lado—. Es un informe de los movimientos de los Hotarus en la última semana, se han alejado un poco de _Konoha_ , pero creemos que solamente se trata de estrategia. Pain seguirá persiguiéndolo e informando.

—Imagino que la junta se trata de lo que hará _Konoha_. No podemos ignorar el hecho de que están haciendo de las suyas en alguna parte del país —Sakura-hime frunció el entrecejo sospesando las fechorías que pudieran cometer ese par.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua frustrado por la situación. Todavía no podían valerse por sí mismos y salir de la aldea en busca de sus enemigos. Ellos dijeron que ya se había acabado la amabilidad de su parte, pero tal parece que Tsunade no quiere aceptarlo, y los retiene en contra de su voluntad. Incluso Sakura está empezando a desesperarse por la situación. Llevan meses en esa dimensión sin progresos.

Sin salir completamente de sus pensamientos, Sasuke se alejó un poco de la camilla, posicionándose al pie de la ventana para admirar la aldea desde su posición. El ocaso sobre la aldea y las cigarras no paraban de cantar mientras emprendían vuelo al oeste, alejándose de su hogar.

Por un segundo, la visión que tuvo de la aldea fue de su mundo, muy diferente. No lo admitiría en voz alta nunca, pero extrañaba la _Konoha_ que lo vio crecer y alimentar su odio, que le brindo la oportunidad de integrarse al equipo siete dónde conoció a las personas más importante para él. La aldea que abandonó en una noche fría con sentimientos encontrados; aquella que intentó destruir tras saber la verdad de su hermano, y finalmente decidió protegerla a toda costa.

Escuchaba de fondo las indicaciones de su novia para Itachi, debía seguir ciertas indicaciones para mejorar lo más pronto posible.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo nostalgia. En algún punto de su viaje había pensado que hubiera sido de su familia si estuvieran con vida, y esta, era sin duda un ejemplo claro. Sus entrañas se retorcían de agonía al pensar el "hubiera". Ninguno de ellos regresaría a su lado.

Se despegó del marco de la ventana soltando un ligero suspiro apenas perceptible.

—¿Pronto acaba tu turno? —le preguntó directamente a su novia.

La chica le dirigió la mirada con alegría que pronto cambio a una preocupante al detectar el anhelo en sus ojos negros, sufrimiento detrás de esa serenidad. Comprendió al instante su incertidumbre.

—Solo terminó con Itachi y te alcanzó en la cafetería —dijo sonriéndole con dulzura, le acarició la mano sin ser vista por terceros, y le dedicó unas palabras de aliento para que él sintiera su apoyo.

Sasuke la escuchó atentamente, agradeciendo en su interior el que ella esté a su lado sin importar qué dirán los demás. Estar en esa dimensión le era un alivio, la verdadera prueba sería cuándo regresaran al lugar dónde él es despreciado por su pasado.

Tras pasar la mano por su mejilla con delicadeza, se retiró de la habitación sin despedirse de nadie.

Mientras caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo, su mente se mantuvo en blanco sin permitirle pensar en algo más que fuera regresar a casa. Se volvería loco si continuaba en esa dimensión. Su límite de paciencia disminuía a cada minuto, y pronto se agotaría. Estallaría de la peor manera.

Después de llegar al comedor y sentarse en la primera silla que encontró. Apoyo el codo en la mesa para frotarse el rostro con la mano, cansado de sus pensamientos y reglas autoimpuestas por su familia. Especialmente el hecho de no "querer" hablarles y no tener derecho de merecerlos gracias a las atrocidades que ha cometido.

Sakura se lo dijo la noche anterior, le recordó que nada de lo que hizo Itachi fue su culpa, ni el golpe de estado del Clan, las decisiones del consejo y Hiruzen o la muerte de sus padres a manos de sus hermanos y que solamente él haya quedado con vida.

Nada tuvo que ver con él. Y le dolía aceptarlo de forma positiva.

Pase haber aumentado el odio hacia su hermano a cada instante, y después matarlo, entendía un poco que se merecía la felicidad que tanto anhelaba su corazón. Sus pecados pesaban más que nunca dentro del alma destrozada por la fatalidad, lo torturaban en las noches donde la compañía de Sakura era la única que podía tranquilizarlo y hacerlo volver a la realidad.

" _Las acciones de los demás desencadenaron las desgracias para ti. Y esto podrá sonar duro y deslamado, pero… ellos son los únicos culpables de tu sufrimiento… al principio, porqué después de todo lo sucedido tuviste dos caminos y elegiste el que te llevo a la autodestrucción. Sin embargo, hay una cosa que te diferencia de ellos: estás vivo y te has arrepentido de cada uno de tus pecados. Tienes la oportunidad de enmendarlo. Intentas volver al sendero que debiste elegir al principio. Todo por lo que pasaste te dejo muchas enseñanzas… no desaproveches la oportunidad de sentirte feliz, aunque sea por unos instantes. Estás oportunidades se presentan una vez en la vida_ ".

—Ah… —emitió cerrando pesadamente los ojos, el peso de los años se instaló en la nuca. Con tantas preocupaciones envejecerá muy pronto.

—Si sigues preocupándote te saldrán canas verdes —dijo una voz femenina con burla.

Sasuke alzó de sopetón su cabeza. Ahí estaba Sakura-hime tomando asiento en la silla frente suyo, llevaba entre sus manos dos botellas de té helado. Le tendió una a él cual agarró con extrañeza, la miró intentando descifrar sus intenciones verdaderas. Se rindió muy rápido. Resignado, giró la tapa, necesitaba algo refrescante para su cerebro.

—Charasuke me comentó que no están bien las cosas contigo y su familia —dijo Sakura-hime sin rodeos recordando la plática antigua con su novio.

Sasuke sonrió amargamente.

—Si vienes a burlarte, puedes ahorrarte…

—Por increíble que parezca no vine a eso —soltó sin mirarlo, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla. Jugueteo con la botella sin mirarlo.

Está vez, el Uchiha alzó una ceja impresionado por la confesión.

—¿Y a qué se debe tanta generosidad? —dijo sarcástico antes de empinarse la botella y darle un trago largo.

—Platicó a menudo con la doctora y…

—Espera —Sasuke tosió un poco la sorpresa, la miró cómo si se tratase de un espejismo, ¿quizá escuchó mal? —. ¿Desde cuándo pueden estar en el mismo lugar sin pelearse?

—Somos mujeres inteligentes y sabemos hasta donde llevar nuestra rivalidad, todo ha sido paz y armonía. Incluso comemos juntas —dijo naturalmente cómo si estuviese hablado de su platillo favorito, con simpleza. Luego agitó su mano que sostenía la botella restándole importancia a su expresión de incredulidad—. Cómo te decía, le pregunté si tenías problemas con los Uchiha y me dijo que intentará hablar contigo porque tal vez necesites una amiga. No es por ser metiche, pero Mikoto-san me habló sobre su distanciamiento. Me intrigó, especialmente viniendo de ti.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Eres el tipo de persona que enfrenta sus problemas sin importar cuán horrible sea. Y últimamente haces lo contario —afirmó torciendo el gesto.

Consternado por su pesada mirada, llevó la mano a su rostro, frotándolo para intentar apaciguar el dolor que amenazaba con emerger del interior para molestarle el rato.

Y Sakura-hime lo observó en silencio por unos segundos pensando en la posibilidad de qué lo hizo enojar, fue hasta que él retiro la extremidad de su rostro pudo ver el efecto de sus palabras. Ella separó los labios dispuesta a transmitirle lo que considero al dirigirse con él. Le tomó unos segundos encontrar su voz.

—Creo que está de más decírtelo contando que tal vez la doctora ya lo hizo, pero —se detuvo un momento, retomando el valor. Lo miró fijamente— te mereces disfrutar a la familia de aquí, así como Naruto.

—Pero él…

—No importa las circunstancias. Incluso comprendo el sentimiento perfectamente, cuando vi a mis padres en tu dimensión… sentí que todo el mundo se me venía encima, quería desaparecer en ese instante. Y también me dije que no hablaría con ellos porque no los merecía por deshonrarlos. Fracasé por completo. Al final, ganó el amor que siento por ellos y no me importa en que mundo estemos, siempre serán mis padres.

—Pero ¿si descubren lo que hice y me rechazan? ¿Qué tal si no soy lo que esperaban? —murmuró uno de sus temores.

—Créeme —la chica sonrió ligeramente brindándole reconformación— no lo harán porque eres su amado hijo.

Y con eso, el Uchiha dejó caer su frente cuchicheando incoherencias. Sabía que tanto como su novia y esta mujer tenían razón: se merecía la felicidad que le brinda esta familia.

Naruto también se lo aseguro que más que nadie se merecía está oportunidad, si no la aprovechaba se arrepentiría por el resto de su existencia.

Suspiro sonoramente advirtiendo a su compañera de los brumosos pensamientos que inundaban su mente.

—Así que deja tu actitud antisocial digno de un emo vengador y enfréntalos de una vez por todas.

El Uchiha simplemente se quedó callado sospesando sus palabras, el apoyo de Naruto y Charasuke le agarraba con la guardia baja —de Sakura lo recibía con ansías—. Ni en el más remoto de sus sueños hubiera imaginado esta situación, parecía irreal. Tanto que pronto le dolería la cabeza de tanto pensar.

Ah, necesitaba relajarse.

—A propósito —el tono de voz que empleo la pelirrosa le intrigo al Uchiha que alzó su cabeza para admirar a la chica sacar unas tarjetas coloridas de su bolsillo—. Conseguí unas tarjetas especiales que nos permitirán beber en cualquier bar y pagar el diez porciento del consumo —su sonrisa socarrona también se dejo entrever en el rostro de su compañero.

—¿No se supone que jamás volveríamos a beber?

—No lo recuerdo —la chica se hizo la desentendida—. Vamos, admite que tienes ganas de perder de nuevo el control —le tentó agitando los objetos frente a su rostro.

Tragó grueso. Por más que quisiera negarlo, no lo haría. Deseaba volver a probar el licor y perder la compostura. Ya le hacía falta para cumplir sus fantasías.

Sonrió de lado.

—¿Puedes esta noche?

—¡Ja! Siempre estoy disponible para la borrachera.

—¿Cuál borrachera? —preguntó sospechosamente una voz a sus espaldas.

La sorpresiva voz provocó un respingo en la muchacha, asustada por la repentina aparición de su novio, el farfulló unos insultos. Su corazón desbocado golpeaba furiosamente en su pecho, así que le reprochó con la mirada en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión.

—¡Deja de aparecer de la nada! —exclamó.

—Veo que ya tienen planes para está noche —comentó con aire desinteresado Charasuke, se llevó las manos a sus bolsillos y la miró interrogante.

—No te interesa —espetó ella—. Y no deberías de preguntarme que sigo enojada contigo.

—¿Y ahora que hice? Me he comportado —se lamentó el joven soltando un sonido agónico.

La chica no respondió y se cruzó de brazos ignorándole.

—Cariño.

—Ya te dije que no me digas así frente a los demás. Es vergonzoso —masculló ella enojada. Cada vez se hundía más en la silla.

Desvió sus ojos jades al frente para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de Sasuke. Fabuloso, ahora tenía motivos para mofarse de su persona. Ahora se preguntaba: ¿por qué seguían estando en el mismo lugar sin arrancarse la cabeza?

—Da igual —Sasuke se desentendió el asuntó al incorporarse—. No habrá borrachera está noche, acabo de recordar que todavía estás bajo tratamiento médico.

—No es impedimento.

—¡Oh no! Sakura-san, es muy importante que sigas tomando los medicamentos —de proto había aparecido Sakura, ninguno de los tres la sintió llegar. Se sobresaltaron en sus lugares.

Y se hacen llamar Shinobis de élite.

—Pero… —por primera vez, hime formaba un puchero, inconforme por las órdenes de la doctora.

—Espera hasta que te suspenda los medicamentos, y será conforme a la aceptación de tu cuerpo —agregó lo último ante la pregunta muda de la chica.

Resignada, resopló sin moverse de su lugar, su flequillo se elevó ante su acción.

Sakura y Charasuke rieron por su actitud, y Sasuke solamente negó resignado. ¿Por qué se le hizo conocido ese gesto?

"/"/"

—Debemos encerrarlos hasta que atrapemos a los dos Hotarus. Solo acarrean problemas —mencionó irritado Danzo. Sentado a mano derecha de la _Hokage_.

—No sería lo correcto —contradijo Tsunade mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Llegaron creando desastres —el anciano siguió expresando su disgusto—. Gracias a su descuido con el portal, el Hotaru de su mundo se alió con el de este haciéndolos peligrosos. Si ellos no hubieran pisado _Konoha_ , nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

—De nada sirve culparlos. Cuándo quisieron afrontarlo, no los dejamos temiendo a que causarán polémicas con los países enemigos, ¿o me equivoco? —inquirió la rubia mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados. Los ancianos emitieron un sonido con la garganta, inconformes—. Los recluimos dentro de la aldea y los deslindamos de sus obligaciones al enviamos a otros a ejercer el trabajo que les correspondía.

—Eso no quita el hecho de que ellos trajeron la amenaza a nosotros —dijo Homura molesto—. Lo ideal sería, como dice Danzo, encerrarlos para que dejen de ocasionar problemas. O bien, enviarlos de regreso con todo y sus enemigos.

—¿Y dejar que otro mundo caiga en destrucción? —Tsunade no creía lo desalmados podían ser los ancianos del consejo. Aunque en parte tenían la razón, pero su sentido moral no le permitía desentenderse del asunto de tal forma, no cuando ponía en riesgo a más persona—. Miren, esto se está saliendo de las manos. Enviamos a _Akatsuki_ para que acabarán con las amenazas, pero no salió como esperábamos, incluso peor: Hotaru posee un Doujutsu capaz de manipular a la gente. Ha "secuestrado" a Hidan y Kakuzu; dejó gravemente herido a Sasori e Itachi, mató a Deidara; y Tobi está desaparecido. Pain y Konan le siguen apenas el rastro.

—¿Te has dado cuenta la magnitud del asunto? Provocaron la muerte —señaló Koharu.

—No volvamos a lo mismo. El caso aquí es…

—¡Dejar a ese trío marcharse de aquí con los dos Hotarus! —exclamó Danzo.

—¡Ellos no se marcharán si ven amenazada su hogar! —la _Hokage_ azotó la mano sobre el escritorio perdiendo la compostura, lo que pocas veces sucedía. Los tres ancianos guardaron silencio impresionados por su arranque de emociones.

Aspiró profundamente y se acomodó los lentes en el tabique de la nariz, se habían movido por la brusquedad de sus movimientos, pero ya estaba harta que los ancianos insistieran en culpar a sus visitantes.

—En vez de discutir deberíamos estar armando una estrategia —sentenció cerrando los ojos—. No sabemos cuándo atacarán de nuevo y es mejor estar preparados.

—¡ _Hokage_ -sama!

La inesperada aparición de un Ninja acalló las próximas sugerencias ponzoñosas de los ancianos.

—Debe ser muy importante para que nos interrumpan —dijo la aludida girando su cuerpo al joven que se plantó frente a ella con una expresión urgente.

—Llegó una solicitud de _Sunakagure_ —avisó entregándole el pergamino que traía consigo.

Tsunade extendió los pliegues y pasó sus ojos leyendo atentamente el aviso, a medida que descendía la vista, su expresión se transformaba en una mueca de sorpresa e incluso abrió ligeramente la boca. Su mirada se posó en el joven y luego en el papel pidiendo rectificar que leía claramente las letras.

—¿Qué sucede? —interrogó Danzo impaciente por una explicación.

—Un grupo de élite capturo a un _missing-nin_ y un renegado que interfirieron en una misión —soltando el aire por la nariz, dejó el objeto sobre la mesa mientras se ajustaba los lentes y enfocaba a los ancianos, su mirada cada vez se marcaba más—. Se trata de Mitsu Hotaru y el renegado cuyo nombre no quiere revelar.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? —impactada, Kotaru parpadeó sin creer lo que escuchaba.

—Es increíble —murmuró Danzo.

—Él está boletinado en el libro de Bingo, por ello, el _Kazekage_ nos entregará al preso cuanto antes y así encargarnos de su sentencia cómo criminal de clase A —explicó frunciendo el entrecejo, pensativa. No dejaba de mirar el pergamino extendido y el sello del perteneciente al líder de la aldea. No era falso. En verdad habían atrapado a Hotaru. Lo increíble de creer, es que haya sido así de rápido, o más bien, sumamente fácil—. Y he de imaginar que el renegado se trata del Hotaru de la otra dimensión.

Un minuto de silencio. La rubia sospesaba sus opciones. Finalmente se levantó de su asiento sin decir palabra y se encaminó a la salida con el joven pisándole los talones.

—Tsunade-hime, no pienses que enviarás a ese trío a buscarlo —Homura habló con voz ronca. Observó a la mujer detenerse en la entrada y virar su cuerpo a ellos, una mirada seria y labios apretados—, ocasionarán más problemas.

Sus cejas se juntaron peligrosamente. Su enojo aumentaba a cada segundo. El consejo no comprendía la magnitud del problema, y que no podía simplemente "ordenarles" a los muchachos mantenerse quietos. Sabía que de algún modo ellos han respetado sus mandatos, pero que también se estaban frustraban en esperar resultados de terceros.

—Actuarán una vez que sepan que el Hotaru de ese mundo está preso —ladeando la mirada, la posó en el pasillo, justamente en la ventana para admirar el último haz de luz. Enfocó su propio reflejo de la ventana—. Les daré su última misión.

"/"/"

Por la mañana, Charasuke contuvo un enorme bostezo al cubrirse la boca con su mano. ¿Por qué lo llamaban en su día de descanso? Tenía planes cuales no llevará a cabo, seguramente por las ordenes de la vieja. Movía sus ojos de un lado a otro esperando ver a alguien más aparte de él y su novia, pero no había señales próximas. Pronto dejó de mover impaciente su pie derecho al ser reprendido por Sakura-hime.

—¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó de repente.

—Ni la más remota idea.

Charasuke torció el gesto por la respuesta de su novia, tenía la esperanza de que lo supiera contando que ella llegó antes que él. Suspirando, volvió a recargarse en la pared del pasillo tratando de agudizar su oído y así escuchar la plática del otro lado de la puerta. Sus intentos no sirvieron de nada, lo mucho que percibía eran murmullos ahogados.

—A lo mejor —dijo la chica después de un largo silencio— nos enviará a una misión.

—Lo dudo mucho. Aún no te has recuperado de tus lesiones —aseveró.

Un bufido y mueca sarcástica escapó de los labios femeninos.

—Estoy en perfectas condiciones.

No contestó porqué la puerta del despacho fue abierta y de ahí salió Shizune malhumorada, cuando los miró, pareció ver al mismísimo demonio invocado, pareciera que en cualquier momento gritaría. Dio un respingo al tener su mirada furiosa sobre él.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó bruscamente.

—¿Perdón? —murmuró confundido.

—Tsunade-sama convocó a sus amigos —dijo entre dientes, hastiada, se cruzó de brazos para fulminarlo con la mirada, provocando que Charasuke tuviera el deseo de esconderse detrás de su novia para evitar el contacto visual con la mujer—. Ingratos, deberían apresurarse ¡por eso los llamé para que vinieran inmediatamente!

" _Llegarían pronto si nos hubieran llamado más tarde. Apenas está amaneciendo"_ tentó en decírselo, pero su desistió al pensar que recibiría un golpe bien asentado.

—Ya no han de tardar en llegar —aseguró Sakura-hime impasible. Internamente no podía evitar reírse al ver las expresiones del azabache, parecía que presenciaba una película de terror.

La réplica de Charasuke murió en su garganta al enfocar el pasillo y vislumbrar siluetas caminando a ellos. Los reconoció al instante. Despegó la espalda de la pared y se giró a los recién llegados para saludarlos con alegría. Reparo en cada uno: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Menma.

—Ya era hora —gruñó la mujer al verlos llegar.

Ignoraron aquel comentario y entraron apresuradamente al despacho. Una vez que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, se percataron de la presencia de Fugaku y Minato junto a Tsunade que permanecía en silencio esperando a que se acomodaran frente suyo.

Ella soltó un suspiro al acomodarse los lentes y apoyar las manos en la mesa, su mirada centellaba peligrosamente alertando a los _Ninjas_.

—Los llamé por una razón —empezó a decir entrelazando las manos sobre el escritorio—. Por la noche _Suna_ envió un comunicado donde se revela que atraparon a ambos Hotarus —en lo último se dirigió a sus visitantes que no evitaron abrir sus ojos impresionados por el dato. Alargó la mano para tocar el pergamino sobre el escritorio y extenderlo hacia ellos permitiéndoles ver el contenido.

—Esto es… una sorpresa —murmuró Sakura consternada mientras leía.

—¿Cómo fue posible? —Naruto que se encontraba entre sus dos mejores amigos, alzó la cabeza, sus fracciones expresaban confusión.

—No hay muchos detalles —comentó Fugaku seriamente. Hizo contacto visual con Sasuke y le impresionó internamente el ver que le sostuvo la mirada por uno escasos segundos para después retirarla a Charasuke que estaba hablando.

—Me parece absurdo que un puñado de _Ninjas_ corrientes los hayan atrapado contando que ni siquiera _Akatsuki_ pudo lograrlo —Charasuke torció el gesto no creyendo en el informe del pergamino. Recordaba el desastre que ocasionó ese par—especialmente Hotaru que atacó a su novia—, le parecía irreal. ¿Podría tratarse de una trampa?

—El documento es genuino —afirmó Tsunade al imaginar las conjeturas de Charasuke, sus miradas se encontraron justo en el momento que ella alzaba el pergamino señalando un sello sobre el papel—. Lo hemos verificado. Aunque parezca descabellado por la situación, no podemos desentenderse del problema.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Sakura-hime esperando indicaciones.

Tsunade llevó la mano a su cuello tratando de disipar la tensión.

—El _Kazekage_ nos entregará a los criminales para que nos encarguemos de ellos, gracias a nuestra alianza no afectará en las cuestiones políticas. El traerlos será sumamente difícil contando los poderosos que son, así que pensamos —hizo un gesto a los dos hombres a sus costados— enviarlos directamente a las celdas.

—¿Cómo lo haremos? —interrogó Menma.

—Con mi _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ —Minato acaparó su atención—. Aunque solamente puedo abarcar cortas distancias utilizando la menoría de mi chakra. Haciendo un intercalo entre varios kilómetros a la vez, es posible acortar el tiempo y disminuyendo los riesgos de una emboscada —explicó en breve mientras les mostraba sus kunais con las marcas de su técnica.

—Para esto, los dos Sasukes, Naruto, Menma y Fugaku los escoltarán. No sabemos si los renegados intentarán liberarlos en el camino, trataremos de ser lo más cautelosos posible. Esta misión es de clase S.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

La indiferencia con la que se expresó Sasuke con esas palabras dejó mudos a los de esa dimensión.

—¿No lo estamos? —se preguntó Naruto en voz alta, confundido.

Recibió un golpe en el brazo brindado por su querida amiga. Balbuceo una grosería a ella y pronto se ganó que lo mirara con mala cara provocando escalofríos internos. Se froto la parte afectada murmurando algo relacionado con su fuerza de elefante.

—¿Por qué la negación? —interrogó Tsunade desconcertada.

Sasuke llevó la mano a su cintura tratando de encontrar control en sus palabras.

—Obedecimos tus órdenes al principio y aguardamos pacientemente a que lo atraparan. No nos permitieron ir tras él por miedo que provocáramos una disputa entre las naciones debido a que no confiaban que lo manejáramos con discreción.

—Era lógico. Nadie fuera de la aldea sabe la existencia de otras dimensiones. Tienen los mismos rostros que ellos —dijo Tsunade apuntando a sus contrapartes que se mantenían en silencio sin saber, realmente, a quién apoyar—, _Shinobis_ de _Konohagakure_ cual no tiene acuerdos con todos los países excepto _Suna_. Si los hubiera dejado ir, no sólo tendríamos que lidiar con esto, también con las demás aldeas.

—Todo sería menos complicado si estuviéramos en nuestra dimensión —murmuró de pronto Naruto rascándose la nuca.

Su comentario fue mal tomado por la _Hokage_ , quién frunció el ceño y aclaro su garganta en señal de irritación.

—Lamentablemente están lejos de casa. Y mientras estén aquí, seguirán mis órdenes —sentenció con demasiada seriedad. Apoyándose del escritorio, se incorporo sobre su estatura para mirarlos fijamente—. Ustedes dos irán por ellos y los traerán aquí para ser interrogados, después de eso, pueden hacer con él lo que deseen, ¿entendido? —masculló entre dientes demasiado molesta.

A Sasuke no le apetencia responderle de ninguna forma. La inconformidad de ver sus intenciones frustradas se reveló tras una mueca severa y mandíbula apretada. Las emociones retenidas en su pecho permanecieron ahí gracias a que no permitió que su corazón domara sobre su mente, pensó fríamente las desventajas de no obedecer a la mujer.

—Muy bien —sentenció suspirando pesadamente, al contario de sus apalabras, no expresaba conformidad. Sus ojos parecían dos dagas oscuras dirigidas a la _Hokage_ —, haremos esto a su manera por una última vez. Pero tenga en cuenta que —movió su mano para apoyar un dedo en el escritorio y desafiarla con la mirada— no puede retenernos por siempre.

"/"/"

Después de afinar los detalles de la misión, se prepararon para partir lo más pronto posible, no deseaban atrasar más el momento en tener a los dos criminales frente a sus ojos y acabar con toda esta situación que los tenía al borde de la desesperación.

Antes del alba, se reunieron en las puertas de la aldea. El grupo asignado se despedía brevemente de ambas pelirrosas.

—…Y sí alguno se atreve a no volver, lo buscaré y lo haré perecer dolorosamente —recitó Sakura-hime apretando el puño a la altura de su rostro con una mueca extraña.

Para ambos jóvenes le era rutina las palabras de la chica a sabiendas que tenía una forma de expresar sus sentimientos, especialmente en las misiones donde no la incluían. Pase a esto, no dejaban de agradecer infinitamente en contar con ella, no la cambiarían por nada.

—¿Acaso existe alguien capaz de vencerme? —preguntó altanero el azabache aproximándose a ella. A cambio de recibir el típico golpe cómo antes ocurría, la pelirrosa, un poco acostumbrada las muestras de afecto, solamente alejo el rostro de su novio apoyando la palma de su mano en la mejilla, pero él se resistía.

—Yo, por ejemplo —recitó con una sonrisa de victoria por los quejidos contrarios.

—Aplácate, pareces un niño —bufó Menma cruzándose de brazos y ocultando una sonrisa, aliviado de ver a sus dos mejores amigos felices—. ¿No te da vergüenza hacer esto frente a tu padre?

—A él no le interesa lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi novia —Charasuke desvió su rostro de forma dramática ignorando por completo que Fugaku solamente observaba resignado su comportamiento.

Por otro lado, Sakura le entregaba a Sasuke algunas píldoras de soldado especificándole su uso mientras Naruto tragaba grueso recordando el espantoso sabor, incluso trato de persuadirla y evitar su uso alegando que "no necesitaban la asquerosa medicina" lo ocasionó que recibiera una mirada envenenada y tuviera que esconderse detrás de su amigo.

Dejando de lado los lamentos de Naruto, Sakura cambió su expresión a una nostálgica al verlos frente a ella y a punto de partir sin ella.

—Tengan mucho cuidado —pidió angustiada tomándole las manos y apretándolas contra las suyas mientras cerraba los ojos concentrándose en idealizarlos de vuelta, a salvo junto a los demás.

—Estaremos bien Sakura-chan —indicó Naruto confiado, la sonrisa zurrona se extendió en su rostro. Con su mano libre alboroto la cabellera de su amiga—. Regresaremos en una sola pieza.

—Hmp —Sasuke le sonrió ligeramente dándole a entender que no se preocupara por ellos, nada ni nadie podía detenerlos en regresar a ella y por fin volver a casa—. Todo saldrá bien. Odio admitirlo, pero el plan de Minato y mi padre no tiene fallas —aclaró cerrando los ojos al repasar nuevamente la estrategia en su mente.

Pasado los segundos, se extraño de no escuchar comentarios positivos, así que abrió los ojos y enarcó una ceja al ver el asombro en sus compañeros de equipo. Miró a sus espaldas pensando que miraban interesados algo detrás de él, pero no era así.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Llamaste a Fugaku-san "padre" —dijo sakura a medida que esbozaba una sonrisa alegre.

—¿Yo? —Sasuke se hizo el desentendido al percatarse de ese detalle—. No lo recuerdo.

—Lo dijiste ahorita —demandó Naruto acercándose a él para fastidiarlo.

—Están equivocados —negó con la cabeza el azabache un poco avergonzado, aclaró su garganta evitando el contacto visual.

—¡Lo escuchamos perfectamente! —exclamó emocionado el rubio.

—En verdad eres un idiota —farfulló restregándose el rostro. Apenas escuchó la risilla de su novia y se permitió mirarla con mala cara sin creer lo que sus oídos procesaban.

—No amigo, está vez no lograrás despistarme —aseguró Naruto moviendo sus cejas de forma sugerente. Sasuke por fin estaba aceptando a la familia Hchiha. Esto tenía que saberse, pensó entusiasmado y giró su cuerpo a los dos hombres que esperaban pacientes a que se despidieran—. ¡Fugaku-san! —le habló agitando la mano para obtener su atención, una vez que la obtuvo, sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Sasuke-teme acaba de llamarlo pa…

No completó la palabra puesto sorpresivamente alguien llegó por sus espaldas para darle una tremenda palmada en la espalda que casi le saca los pulmones.

Charasuke había llegado de forma "casual" y advirtiendo de la mueca asesina de su contraparte y el hecho que haya escuchado "sin querer" su plática, quiso ayudar al gruñón de la mejor manera. Le parecía divertido asentarle un golpe a Naruto cuando con Menma no podía sin recibir un regaño.

—¡Oe Naruto! Terminando la misión podríamos reunirnos todos a comer ramen como despedida… Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó fingiendo preocupación al ver que el Uzumaki caía al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire. Se agachó a su lado picándole el cachete con una ramita verificando si todavía respiraba.

—¿¡Por qué me golpeaste!? —reprendió ofendido alzando la cabeza y fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¿Yo te golpee? Pero si maté un insecto que tenías pegado en la camisa —se excusó extendiendo los dedos de su mano derecha.

—¿En serio? —Naruto se tragó el cuento y se levantó rápidamente del suelo para ver el dichoso insecto—. ¿Dónde está?

—Acércate un poco más y podrás ver sus patitas rotas —dijo Charasuke con una sonrisa divertida.

Cuando el rostro de Naruto estuvo a centímetros de su mano, aprovechó a darle un golpe alejándolo un poco y dejándole marcado el rostro. Rió con fuerzas al escuchar los quejidos del rubio mientras se alejaba junto a Menma.

—¡Regresaremos Sakura-chan! —se despidió de la doctora a medida que empezaba a caminar con su padre y Minato.

—¡Detente ahí! —indignado, el rubio agito la cabeza un segundo y empezó a correr a su dirección—. ¡Muéstrame el trasero para que lo golpeé! —exigió a gritos.

Sasuke observó sin palabras a Naruto montarse sobre Charasuke tratando de golpearlo a su manera, y como este le gruñía que se bajara de su espalda porque pesaba por tanto ramen que comía. En uno de sus movimientos, perdió el equilibrio al tropezar con sus propios pies y terminó cayendo al suelo para rodar por el camino empinado frente suyo.

Sus gritos fueron lo último que se escuchó en el espacio antes de ser cortado por las risotadas de ambas pelirrosas. Sasuke oculto su diversión tras aclararse la garganta y envidiarlas por ser tan volubles. Si hacía eso, su imagen impasible quedaría deshecha, mejor mantener su dignidad.

Con un movimiento de su mano se despidió de ellas y emprendió su caminata a donde se encontraban Menma quién murmuraba que sentía pena ajena por "verse" de esa forma, a Minato sonreír divertido y Fugaku mirando sin creer lo que sus ojos veían: los dos jóvenes al pie del camino, retorciéndose de dolor e insultándose mutuamente.

Sasuke se detuvo alado de su padre y sin mirarlo dijo de forma resignada:

—Y se supone que ese idiota despistado salvó al mundo en nuestra dimensión.

"/"/"

Una vez que las _kunoichis_ perdieron de vista a los _Ninjas_ , retomaron su andar por las calles de _Konoha_ mirando los puestos a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar un sitio adecuado para compartir la cena.

—Ya está anocheciendo —murmuró distraída Sakura elevando su mirada al cielo, las urracas atribuían al ajetreo entonando su cantico, sobrevolando hacia su hogar. Tal pensamiento la entristeció un poco.

—¿Extrañas tu mundo? —preguntó de repente su contraparte al notar su repentino cambio de humor. Deteniéndose a su lado para imitar su acción y maravillarse con la vista que le brindaba la naturaleza, la brisa sucumbir ligeramente sus rostros y llevándose consigo los recuerdos amargos.

—Cómo no tienes idea —lo dejó escapar en un suspiro cansino y una mirada triste la cuál cambió a nostálgica—. Pero pronto regresaremos, solo un par de días más.

Sakura-hime la miró intensamente preguntándose porqué de su mirada, debería estar alegre de volver a su dimensión, a su hogar, donde las personas que ha convivido toda una vida la esperan con ansías y brazos abiertos. Ahí todo es distinto y extraño para ella, ¿por qué la tristeza en sus ojos?

Por más que le diera vueltas, todavía no lograba comprender del todo a la doctora.

—Me entristece recordarlo. He estado aquí por tres meses y me es familiar el ambiente, hice nuevos amigos y obtuve experiencias inolvidables —dijo llevando sus manos al pecho, apretándolas con fuerza, dirigió su vista a su contraparte con alegría—. Jamás olvidaré lo que me brindaron.

—Y yo también. Jamás olvidaré todo lo que hicieron por mí —la pelirrosa sonrió de lado llevando su mano a la cabellera de la doctora para alborotarla—. A decir verdad, te veo como una hermana menor.

—Pero si tenemos la misma edad —se quejó formando un puchero.

—Podríamos ser gemelas, nací unos minutos antes —le recordó mofándose de ella al tarde un piquete en la nariz.

—¡Sakura-san, duele!

—¡Oh! —una tercera voz captó su atención.

Ambas se callaron al instante para girar sus rostros buscando de quién provino la voz. La encontraron a unos metros de ellas, acercándose con una sonrisa contagiosa, no tardaron en devolvérsela a su manera.

—Uchiha-san —dijeron al unísono un poco cohibidas.

—Ya les he dicho que solo digan mi nombre, Mi-ko-to —deletreó la pelinegra con un ademán.

—Está bien, Mikoto-san —concordó la doctora aceptándolo. Entonces se percató de las bolsas que cargaba.

—Permítanos que le ayudemos a cargarlas —ofreció Sakura-hime de inmediato quitándole algunas bolsas de sus manos.

—Gracias chicas, la verdad es que pesan —la mujer dejó que le ayudarán con algunos mandados ofreciéndole a cada chica una sonrisa bella que les dejaba con sentimiento reconfortante en su pecho.

Empezaron a caminar sin prisas hacia el barrio Uchiha, deteniéndose en cualquier puesto de baratijas para su entretención, conversando de trivialidades sin preocupaciones y contándose chistes sin sentido. El tiempo transcurrió relativamente rápido y cuándo se percataron, la noche caía sobre ellas con el sereno del cielo.

Al llegar a la entrada del barrio, Mikoto se detuvo a encender las luces tanteando detrás del muro y tocando un interruptor. Pronto los malteados con el grabado del símbolo del clan fueron alumbrados sencillamente.

—Me encanta hacerlo —reveló entusiasmada la mujer, como si se tratase de una travesura.

Volvieron a retomar su andar por el barrio Uchiha. Las pelirrosas no perdían la oportunidad de admirar a su alrededor, las casas de los _Ninjas_ más poderosos de _Konoha_ , la sencillez del ambiente pronto les reconforto. Ver a los niños jugar con la pelota, algunos ancianos sentados en el tatami bebiendo té tranquilamente, risas, juegos y anécdotas que descubrir.

A Sakura se le formó un nudo en la garganta a medida que avanzaban, seguía viendo la felicidad en el aire. Añoró por un segundo ver esa misma escena de ahora en adelante. Si los Uchiha estuvieran vivos en su dimensión, así era cómo se vería el barrio en la actualidad, no un lugar desierto en plena construcción.

No dejo que la tristeza la invadiera, solamente sonrió mirando al cielo pidiéndole que le cumpliera el deseo de Sasuke. _Algún día… podremos mirar a nuestro alrededor sin tristeza._

Siguieron caminando un poco más alejándose de las calles principales, doblaron en una intersección, el muro que dividía los patios traseros era alumbrado por varios focos. Deteniéndose en el tercero, pudieron ver la casa del patriarca que casi abarcaba la cuadra entera.

—Ya que están aquí, ¿quisieran acompañarnos a cenar? —les ofreció sonriente y ellas no pudieron negarse a sus buenas intenciones.

Entraron en fila deteniéndose en la oscuridad del recibidor.

—¿Por qué está oscuro? —chistó la azabache alcanzando el interruptor, la luz pronto inundo el espacio dándoles visibilidad.

Sakura-hime bajo la mirada al tener por completo visualidad percatándose del par de sandalias extras justo en la esquina, se le hizo vagamente conocido el decorado con plumón y se preguntó quién más podría estar de visita.

—Por cierto, Izumi vino está noche a cuidar de Itachi, ¿no es magnífico? Por fin cenaré con mis queridas nueras —comentó emocionada al terminar de buscar pantuflas en el closet del pasillo.

—¿Izumi-san? —extrañada, Sakura trato saber de quién se trataba y entonces recordó que Sasuke le comentó sobre la enamorada que tuvo Itachi antes de matar al clan, nunca la había visto en fotos.

Y Sakura-hime alzó ambas cejas interesada por el acontecimiento.

Dejaron momentáneamente las bolsas sobre el tatami y se sentaron para quitarse los zapatos, Mikoto les ofreció amablemente pantuflas de diseños infantiles.

—Iré a prender las luces y preparar las cosas que necesitamos… ¿dónde estarán esos dos? —dijo la mujer pensativa—. A lo mejor Itachi-chan se quedó dormido —se fue divagando en sus pensamientos.

Una vez que se quedaron a solas, la doctora se permitió soltar el aire contenido de una forma sonora atrayendo la atención de su contraparte. Deteniendo sus acciones, se enderezó mirándola con curiosidad.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —se burló altanera.

—Tú deberías estarlo, yo me iré a mi mundo y tú permanecerás aquí por siempre —le reprochó falsamente.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —pidió ella agitando su mano restándole importancia—. No debes preocuparte por Izumi, es una chica cómo tú, ya sabes, amable, bondadosa que destila miel por cada poro. Se llevarán de maravilla.

—Le tienes mucho aprecio —afirmó mientras admiraba los detalles de las paredes, retratos colgados que llenaban los espacios antes vacíos.

—Ella me ayudó mucho en mis entrenamientos. Es cómo… una hermana mayor.

—En todo el tiempo que he estado aquí jamás la he visto, incluso cuando Itachi estuvo en el hospital nunca se apareció.

—Le asignaron una misión larga de cuatro meses —explicó con brevedad inclinándose de nuevo para quitarse los zapatos—. Tengo entendido que regreso en la madrugada.

Un gritó ahogado cortó por completo la plática que sostenían. No dudaron en levantarse de sopetón y correr directamente a la sala de dónde provino el inesperado sonido.

La oscuridad de la casa fue un impedimento para saber exactamente que ocurría, así que, al llegar al umbral de la habitación, se adentraron rápidamente justo detrás de Mikoto que temblaba sin control con las manos cubriendo su boca, enfocaba un punto en el piso.

Sakura no tardó en saber la razón del estado de Mikoto. Estaba asustada y consternada. En el suelo yacían inconscientes Itachi, y encima una mujer de cabellera castaña, suponía que se trataba de Izumi. ¿Qué había sucedido?

—Tú eres… —el gruñido de Sakura-hime la alertó por completo. Una amenaza frente a ellas le caló los huesos.

Alzando su mirada, detalló la silueta quieta en la entrada del patio, apoyada en el umbral con gesto despreocupado. Las luces del patio apenas lograban emitir la luz necesaria al interior para enfocarlo en todo su esplendor. Pero no era necesario aquello, sabían con certeza de quién se trataban.

Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, su juicio no se nubló, al contrario, los sentidos se dispararon por completo y pronto se encontraba frente a Mikoto para protegerla, su contraparte había hecho lo mismo. Sus miradas desafiantes daban entrada a las risotadas de la silueta.

—Que agradable sorpresa —musitó el hombre de la cicatriz enderezándose. La felicidad cruzó embargó sus fracciones. Su mirada viajo en cada una reparando de la tensión de los cuerpos, dispuestas a atacarlo si se atrevía a avanzar—. Pensé que solo me encontraría con la adorable Mikoto, ¡pero esto es mucho mejor! —se llevó una mano a su rostro, un gesto perturbador al frotárselo y sonreír contra la palma—. Tener a las dos mujeres más importantes de esos imbéciles… hace el juego más divertido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó urgentemente Sakura-hime. Se suponía que ese hombre se encontraba encarcelado en _Suna_ junto a su contraparte, y un equipo iba a su encuentro.

—¿No es obvio? Visito a mi familia favorita —ironizó señalando a su alrededor cómo si no recordará dónde se encontraba—. Y ya que estamos todos reunidos…

Al avanzar dos pasos, las _kunoichi_ s obligaron a Mikoto a retroceder sobre sus talones, no le quitaban la mirada de encima a Hotaru, alertar a cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Empezaron a maquinar una estrategia para salir de la casa cuanto antes, reconocían su poder y no lo iban a subestimar al enfrentarse directamente.

—Oh, vamos. No se vayan que la fiesta apenas empieza —se quejó Hotaru torciendo el gesto al ver que retrocedían. Llevando las manos a sus caderas, suspiró fingiendo cansancio al no recibir respuesta—. Ustedes lo quisieron así.

De un rápido movimiento, se agachó entre los dos cuerpos y sacó habilosamente kunais en ambas manos para colocarlos en la yugular de cada cuello. Sus ojos cambiaron a carmesí y una mirada serena sustituyo todo rastro de diversión.

Mikoto jadeo alarmada al ver el arma amenazar la vena más sensible del cuello, en ambas personas, su hijo y nuera. No paró de temblar, no de miedo, sino por la rabia y potencia que la embargaba. Estaban en una situación de desventaja.

—Hagamos esto sencillo —dijo roncamente al deleitarse por las expresiones de horror y alarma de las mujeres—. Ustedes se entregan sin resistirse, y yo no le corto el cuello a esta bella damisela y al fino caballero —rozó el arma en el cuello de Itachi y sus ojos brillaron de perversidad en medio la oscuridad.

* * *

 _Después de 84 años…_

 _¡Vaya es el futuro! -la golpean._

 _Les pido una ENORME disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, me fue imposible hacerlo pronto. ¡pero…! Ya estoy de regreso —de nuevo— y está vez para darle fin a esta bella historia. Ya nos vamos acercando al final._

 _No lloremos hasta entonces. Por lo pronto, sigamos disfrutando (?_

 _No sé recuerdo desde cuando no actualizo así que: feliz año nuevo, feliz San Solterín y feliz haluca todo atrasado (?_

 _Hoy es el cumpleaños de la wafiu 7u7r así que aproveche el día para esto._

 _En fin, gracias por todo su apoyo, en serio, no merezco su amor -llora-._

 _Pasaré la siguiente semana con un nuevo capítulo._

 _¡Alela-chan fuera!_


	27. Aliados

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capítulo 27: Aliados_

* * *

 _Disclaimer correspondiente._

* * *

 **Horas antes.**

—… _Aceptamos cumplir la misión. No quiero tener más problemas innecesarios con Tsunade —soltó de malhumor Sasuke. Su mirada cargada de irritación se veía a varios kilómetros de distancia, lo que causaba gracia a quienes les hablaba, sus constantes cambios de humor les divertían—. Aunque podríamos ir ahora mismo hasta_ Suna _, tomar al Hotaru de nuestro mundo y largarnos de una vez por todas._

— _Pero no podemos dejarles el problema en lleno —opinó Naruto de inmediato—. Si marchamos, les dejaremos varios huecos por responder. Ellos nos han apoyado todo este tiempo, no se merecen que los traicionemos._

— _Ah —chasqueó la lengua por el silencio del hombre sentado en unos de los sillones, mirándolos expectantes y escuchando el anterior relato sin opinar, ¿qué esperaba? ¿una invitación por escrito?—. Tú y tu sentido de la moral —murmuró—. No los traicionaremos, simplemente nos moveremos como nos sea más conveniente._

— _Entiendo tu frustración, Sasuke —interrumpió por primera vez el hombre con los dedos entrelazados sobre la rodilla cruzada, limpió una basura imaginaria de su pantalón—, pero Naruto tiene razón._

— _¿La tengo? —preguntó deslumbrado el Uzumaki, se vio ignorado por el hombre y formó un puchero ofendido por su falta de seriedad._

— _Una persona de nuestra dimensión ocasionó todo este problema —prosiguió—. Y es deber de ustedes colaborar con Tsunade-sama hasta que terminé todo este embrollo. Sólo así regresaremos a casa con Hotaru para resolver nuestros problemas._

 _Sasuke no le quedó de otra más que aceptar indicaciones sin protestar. Pase a que no se regía completamente a las órdenes del_ Hokage _, prefería evitar sermones o represarías que afectarán su libertad a futuro._

 _Tenía planes y no le parecía que fuera estropeados por no colaborar en la misión. Apreciaba sabiamente su independencia._

— _Bien. Terminaremos con esto de una vez por todas._

— _Me alegra que colabores —dijo el hombre sonriendo detrás de su máscara._

 _No contestó._

"Fuiste tú el que lo pensó mucho en venir con el clon _" pensó hastiado._

— _Lo que investigaron es relativamente interesante —la voz de Sakura acaparó su atención. Sentada a su lado mientras leía cuidadosamente el pergamino que había obtenido de sus amigos, los miro a los ojos con intriga—. Tenía entendido que su única familia viva en ese entonces era su hermano mayor._

— _Se suponía —dijo el hombre pálido con un ademán—. Y como ves feita, no es así. Recabamos toda la información que pudimos desde que nos proporcionaron la identidad._

— _No fue fácil hallarlo, tuve que escarbar en varios archivos con los chicos e ir a las aldeas vecinas —dijo el azabache de forma despreocupada y soltando un bostezo revelando su cansancio._

— _Nos topamos con varias cosas desagradables de Orochimaru. Arg —la rubia hizo un sonido de asco—, no entiendo cómo Sasuke-kun lo soportó por tres años._

 _Ante la pregunta, todos voltearon a verlo con la duda marcada en sus rostros. El aludido alzó una ceja en señal de interrogación y soltó un bufido exasperado. ¿Les parecía importante su respuesta? Había otras cosas que tratar. No estaba dispuesto a contestar algo que era sencillamente obvio._

— _Da igual —zanjó el tema desilusionándolos por su escaso interés—, falta una hora para reunirnos en las puertas. Será mejor partir._

"/"/"

—Sakura… huye con Mikoto-san antes que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme —le suplicó Hime.

Instantes atrás, Hotaru no esperó ninguna respuesta ante su amenaza y se enderezó alejándose de ambos _Shinobis_ para mirar directamente a Sakura-hime con sus ojos rojos. Esta se contrajo de dolor sobre sus rodillas, batallando para que él no ejerciera el control mental que anteriormente la sometió trayendo consecuencias terribles.

La Haruno se resistía con todas sus fuerzas. Su mentalidad cambio tras ese combate por lo que le era costoso a Hotaru hacerla caer de nuevo, su ceño fruncido y expresión corporal lo delataban. Estaba ligeramente desconcertado. Ella le daba la batalla interna necesaria para hacerlo dudar de su capacidad.

Pero no lo suficiente.

Y Sakura no permitiría que fuera atrapada, no cuándo la amenaza se encontraba justo frente a ella.

Se aproximó a Hotaru dispuesta a dar el primer golpe obligándolo a centrar la mayor parte de su concentración en ella y en esquivar los puñetazos mortales; uno impacto en la pared de su costado dejando un agujero en su lugar, el polvo de las grietas del techo cubrió su cabellera.

Hotaru silbó impresionado mientras intercambiaba varios golpes con la _kunoichi_ , una patada en el estómago, tórax, vueltas sobre sus pies y pronto se encontraban en una batalla sin precedentes. Su mirada carmesí la enfocó con cierto recelo, pase a contrarrestar sus técnicas, la chica no se rendía, y vaya que le estaba desafiando arduamente.

Se distrajo un segundo dónde ella logró asentarle perfectamente un puñetazo en el rostro, partiéndole el labio. Propinándole una patada en el estómago, la mando lejos de su alcance. No corrió a su encuentro, en vez de eso, se quedó de pie deleitándose de la sangre en su boca, dulce… casi metálico. Había transcurrido mucho desde la última vez que sintió su sabor.

Pasando el pulgar por su labio, quitó el resto de la sangre. Se percató de los movimientos ajenos. Mikoto pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Hime para ayudarla a incorporarse mientras que Sakura estaba frente a ellas, alerta a sus movimientos. Identificaba la amenaza en sus ojos y que no dudaría en abalanzársele si veía indicios de ataque.

—Me complican todo el proceso —se quejó encogiéndose de hombros y elevando un poco sus manos. Negando falsamente desilusionado—. ¿No pueden, simplemente, dejarse atrapar?

—¿Y crees qué nos rendiremos ante ti? —dijo sarcástica Sakura-hime, una mueca de dolor cruzó en su rostro al apoyarse sobre su pierna derecha.

—Hubiera sido mejor para ustedes. Aunque me sorprendes, princesa —aceptó para sí, una cuestión que le entusiasmaba—, no cualquiera se resiste a mi control mental.

—Me desagrada que me vean cómo un juguete que puedan manipular a su antojo —chistó ella

—Es una verdadera lástima… —murmuró Hotaru sonriendo de lado dándole mala espina a las mujeres—. ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre el significado de "resistir" y "libre"? —preguntó con astucia al levantar su mano, girándola en círculo en cuestión de segundos, sus ojos brillaron entre la oscuridad. El aire alborotó su cabellera larga, con fuerza que parecía que intentaba retenerlo.

Un quejido emergió.

Un lamentó se escuchó.

Y después… la sangre salpicó.

Sakura, atónita, bajo la mirada con lentitud para presenciar las raíces sobresalientes clavadas desde su espalda cruzando su estómago. Las filosas espinas se incrustaban en su piel generándole una sensación terrible y asfixiante. Atinó a escupir sangre y gemir presa de la agonía. Sentía sus músculos contraerse, y a consecuencia, enviándole sucumbidas de pánico. Respiró agitadamente bloqueando ese pensamiento inservible ante la situación.

Mantener la cabeza fría.

—No… —murmuró Hime asustada al estar consciente de lo que propicio. El terror la inundó al ser espectador de su padecer. Intentó bajar la mano que la apuntaba, mas esta se dirigía lentamente hacia Mikoto con las mismas intenciones. No pudo con la presión, gritó desesperada y con su otra mano trataba de parar la que se movía. La mitad de su cuerpo se hallaba paralizado por completo.

Mikoto supo de su batalla interna al ver su sufrimiento. No lo dudó. Aproximándose a ella, la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeo con fuerza obligándole a recuperar el control sobre su mente. Aborrecía la debilidad que mostraba su mirada. No. Ella tanto la doctora, eran fuertes a su manera.

—Pelea Sakura, ¡no te dejes vencer por ese hombre que sólo quiere hacerte daño! —le exigió a medio grito.

La aludida, ofuscada, soltó un jadeo y el temblor de su cuerpo cesó.

—Vaya… —Hotaru se enderezó mostrando sorpresa. Supo que Mikoto era una amenaza para él desde el momento que la vio.

Al virar su cuerpo unos centímetros, quedó inevitablemente atrapado por el _Sharingan_ de la Uchiha. Se maldijo al instante. Un tremendo descuido de su parte le costará segundos de desventaja.

Mikoto lo había sometido a un poderoso _Genjutsu_ , tomando en cuenta que él podía liberarse gracias a sus poderes oculares, era cuestión de minutos para que el efecto desvaneciera por completo. Utilizaba mucha energía en la técnica por lo que tampoco podía moverse sin descuidarlo, debía concentrarse al máximo y darles ventajas a las Haruno.

Mientras tanto, Sakura a sabiendas que debía liberarse, concentro _chakra_ en las puntas de sus dedos simulando una cuchilla, la acercó al ras de la raíz y su piel, no sentía el ardor puesto que el dolor sucumbía en su mente quitándole cualquier otra sensación. Primero debía librarse de las raíces, regenerar sus heridas con el _Byakugo No In_ y así acabar de una vez por todas con Hotaru.

No tardó en cortar la parte sobresaliente. Ahogando un grito por el violento movimiento, miró a Hime indicándole que procediera en retirársela.

Todavía resistiéndose y con una mano en la cabeza y la otra extendida, acató su orden. Fue atrayendo el brazo a su pecho controlando la raíz, retirándola delicadamente e intentando no dañarla más de lo que estaba.

—¡Ah! —chilló Sakura.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —murmuraba desesperada la joven.

—Arráncala de un tirón, el tiempo se agota —apresuró la doctora jadeando mirando de reojo los esfuerzos de Mikoto.

Sakura-hime se opuso inmediatamente a la idea.

—Pero tú… —intentó decir.

—¡Rápido! Está saliendo —apremió Mikoto encogiéndose de hombros.

La kunoichi cerró los ojos tratando de evitar ver el sufrimiento de la doctora, movió bruscamente su mano pegándola a su pecho. Un chillido desgarrador le perforó sus oídos clavándose en lo más profundo de su mente. Dejándole una huella irreparable.

—Debemos avisarles a los demás —dijo entrecortadamente Sakura agarrándose la parte afectada, sudaba frío. La sangre le manchaba su ropa y escurría entre sus manos, la sentía cálida.

Cuando se proponía en prepararse para activar el sello, una maraña de cables oscuros apareció de su franco derecho enrollándola desde los pies hasta los brazos, de una manera inesperada que apenas pudo percatarse. Resbaló con la sangre y estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo si no fuera por la prisión cual era sometida.

Jadeo al sentir el apretón de su cuerpo.

—¡No, Sakura! —exclamó Hime sorprendida.

Vio a Mikoto caer de rodillas al suelo respirando fatigada, y frente a ella, Hotaru la tomaba de los cabellos dejando de la misma fuerza la atrapará sin remordimientos, una tira cubrió sus ojos impidiéndole el uso del _Sharingan_.

—Mikoto-san… —murmuró azorada.

Atrapada, la Haruno retrocedió precavidamente hasta topar con la pared, se apegó esperando camuflarse con ella y librarse de todo.

La situación se había volteado en unos cuantos segundos y de una forma inesperada.

No tenía a donde huir, mirara por donde sea, la única salida era por el patio o atravesar el pasillo hasta la puerta principal, si llegaba a la calle, alertaría a los demás Uchiha, estaba segura de que ellos podían detenerlo el tiempo suficiente.

Al hacer un ademán de moverse, pudo identificar a Kakuzu en uno de los extremos del pasillo, acercándose rápidamente a su dirección, de él proveían los cables que aprensaban en ambas mujeres que se removían cómo peses fuera del agua y le apresuraban para que escapara sin ellas.

Y por el otro lado, Hidan movía amenazadoramente su gigantesca arma recogiendo muestras de sangre pertenecientes a la doctora con el fin de realizar su técnica mortal.

 _Maldición…_ la desventaja era particularmente visible.

—Ya me cansé del trato amable —refutó Hotaru visiblemente molesto y moviendo su cabeza. La mano que controlaba a Kakuzu la apuntó a ella.

 _Al carajo todo._

Tan pronto cómo intentó escapar, los cables se enrollaron en sus piernas derribándola enseguida, su cabeza impacto repentinamente en el suelo aturdiéndole los sentidos. Ah, dolió demasiado. Todo le daba vueltas, las punzadas en su frente persistían. Su cuerpo fue arrastrado e intentó removerse percatándose de la imposibilidad de movimientos comunes.

Gimoteo al ser alzada de sopetón, sintió la suspensión y cambió de posición, al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que estaba de cabeza en el aire junto a la doctora y azabache. Respiró aceleradamente al ver la sangre que escurría por los hombros de Sakura, la imagen le perturbo.

—Bastardo mal nacido —insultó ella pase a su estado. Saber que él fue quién propició el sufrimiento de la chica, le rabiaba.

Hotaru la ignoró, estaba enojado.

—Seré generoso y haré de cuenta que me habló un diminuto mosquito… —dijo iracundo.

Bajó la mirada al reparar en un apretón en su tobillo, una mano lo aprensaba con la poca fuerza que le sobraba. Le dio risa, ¿esa mujer intentaba detenerlo?

Le sonrió a escondidas mientras apartaba bruscamente el pie dejándola con la mano al aire. No la mataría para que informara sobre el asunto y así hacer el juego más divertido.

—Andando —ordenó a los _Akatsuki_ bajo su mandato al hacer un movimiento con su mano.

—Maldito… ¿a dónde nos llevas? —exigió saber Sakura-hime intentando zafarse de la opresión.

—Uh… un lugar nada acogedor para ti —Hotaru siguió con su expresión pulcra al acercarse a ella y tomando una de las tiras de cables para rodear la boca femenina, impidiendo así que lo insultara nuevamente.

"/"/"

Recorrieron cierta distancia desde que partieron de la aldea. Con el plan en su mente y sin emitir ninguna palabra más, permanecieron expectantes a su alrededor mientras avanzaban. Concentrándose en impulsarse de las ramas y atentos por si les llegaba un ataque sorpresa.

El viento fresco y el cielo oscuro amenazaba al sereno, el frío no tardaría en instalarse sobre ellos llenándolos de sensaciones placenteras. La fatigación todavía no se presentaba, estaban muy lejos de estarlo.

Para Sasuke, estar en el mismo grupo que su padre lo ponía, de cierta forma, ansioso. En todo el camino no se dirigieron miradas o gestos, empero, no tenía prisas por entablar una conexión, no era que planeaba hacerlo. Después de todo, al terminar la misión, volverían a su mundo.

Pero, lo que en verdad acaparaba toda su mente, era el asunto de Hotaru. _Él_ antes de salir, que posiblemente se trataba de una trampa, y vaya, cuando ese chico genio lo deducía, no tenía por qué dudarlo. Para su muy pesar lo aceptaba… sólo en su mente.

Fue hasta que notó la inquietud en el rostro de Charasuke y supo que no era el único con esa sospecha.

—Es demasiado fácil para ser cierto. Ni siquiera _Akatsuki_ pudo con ellos porqué tienen a Kakuzu e Hidan bajo su dominio. Me parece absurdo que un puñado de _ninjas_ comunes lo hayan conseguido en tan poco tiempo —murmuró el joven policía al mirarlo de reojo, respondiendo a su pregunta implícita. Al ver el reconocimiento en la pupila del _Rinnegan_ , enfocó su atención al frente totalmente satisfecho.

—Pero el documento es auténtico, es imposible que Suna confabule con ellos —insistió Menma abogando por la pantalla de los sucesos.

—Pudieron falsificarlo —opinó Sasuke desde su lugar. Fue tomado muy en serio puesto que su mirada atisbaba cierta alarma—. Posiblemente interceptaron algún otro mensaje… para alejarnos de la aldea… —dedujo al instante—. ¿Con qué fin?

—No estamos seguros de que sea una trampa —volvió a rebatir Menma, hastiado de sus ideas—. Suna tiene extremo cuidado en el intercambio de mensajes.

—Creo que estos dos tienen razón —Naruto interrumpió con toda la seriedad del mundo—. Yo también lo dude al principio, y creo que papá y Fugaku-san piensan lo mismo, además… tengo un mal presentimiento —alegó mirándolos a ambos.

Ninguno de los adultos emitió palabra puesto que lo sospesaban seriamente. Aún después de tener varios puntos de vista, no creían con exactitud que se tratara de una trampa, pues el documento había sido firmado por el _Kazekage_ y nada podía cambiarlo, cómo afirmaba Menma.

—Hay dos personas al frente —dijo Charasuke de pronto cortando de sopetón sus pensamientos.

El grupo se detuvo en seco sobre las copas de los árboles, esperando atentos a los desconocidos para identificar si eran una amenaza o no. Al transcurso de unos segundos, pudieron vislumbrar las siluetas caminar lentamente por el sendero. La oscuridad fue un impedimento con el objetico de saber sus identidades. Fue hasta que toparon con la luz natural de la luna y pudieron reconocerlos.

—¿Temari? ¿Kankuro? —Naruto no cabía de la impresión. ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí cuándo tenían una amenaza inminente en su aldea? Por otro lado, sus vestimentas eran muy distintas a lo que acostumbraba en ver.

Todos mantenían la misma duda principal, así que bajaron de los árboles alertando de sobremanera a los dos _ninjas_ de _Suna_ , quienes, al reconocer a sus aliados, soltaron un suspiro de alivio y los miraron expectantes por su presencia.

—Es una grata sorpresa —comentó tímidamente Temari, les sonrió contenta de ver a sus amigos de _Konoha_ , empero, se desconcertó visiblemente al reparar en Sasuke y Naruto encontrando gran parecido con Charasuke y Menma—. ¿Acaso sus clones tienen otra identidad?

—Shh —Menma cubrió la boca de Naruto con su mano tras percatarse de que diría "ingeniosidades" cómo lo tenía catalogado. Nadie tenía que saber de su visita por el bien de las aldeas.

—Un gusto encontrarnos Temari-san —se adelantó en hablar Minato evitando controversias, su seriedad intrigo a los dos jóvenes extranjeros—. Vamos a _Suna_ ya que nos llegó este informe —amablemente extendió el pergamino que Kankuro no dudo en tomarlo con cierta brusquedad y extenderlo para que su hermana también lo leyera.

A medida que pasaban sus ojos por las líneas, la sorpresa atacaba sus rostros alarmando a los _Shinobis_ de la _Hoja_ , cayendo en cuenta que las suposiciones previamente formuladas… fueron acertadas, para su muy pesar.

—Definitivamente no enviamos esto —apresuró Temari en aclarar, no deseaba polémicas con sus aliados—. Ciertamente es nuestro sello, pero yo me enteró de todo lo que pasa dentro. Y jamás vi este pergamino ni tampoco tenemos presos a dos sospechosos.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Era una trampa! —exclamó Naruto frustrado. Alborotándose el cabello, soltó un gruñido de exasperación que a Minato se le hizo similar al gesto de Kushina.

Ahora quién sabe con qué propósito los engañaron.

—Si se trata de una trampa, hay que averiguar de qué trata —advirtió Fugaku mirando a Minato.

—Podría ser, cómo dijo… él —Charasuke haciendo referencia a su contraparte sin mencionar su nombre, ni siquiera por lo obvio—… que quisieran alejarnos de la aldea porque… —su frase quedó al aire y un extraño silencio se formo en el ambiente. Las mentes trabajaron tan rápido que apenas pudieron procesarlo con facilidad.

Lo dedujeron en un instante.

Las dudas se despejaron.

Y el terror los invadió por completo.

—Esos imbéciles lo hicieron a propósito —rugió Charasuke volviendo sobre sus pasos visiblemente enfadado y dispuesto en aplastar varias cabezas—. Los haré picadillo cuándo los vea.

—Debemos regresar de inmediato —dijo Fugaku y Minato estuvo de acuerdo.

—Será mejor que vuelvan a _Suna_ por su seguridad —les pidió sereno el rubio.

—Por lo menos merecemos una explicación por tanta intriga —rebatió Kankuro sin intenciones de marcharse.

—Después les contaremos los detalles. Por ahora será mejor que se marchen. Nosotros nos contactaremos con ustedes una vez que este todo bajo control.

No se quedó a averiguar si lo aceptaron o no. Se apresuró en alcanzar a su grupo que había empezado a correr velozmente en dirección a _Konoha_. La ventaja es que no habían avanzado demasiado, tardarían un par de horas en llegar.

Sin embargo, el tiempo apremiaba, y no estaba para ser desperdiciarlo.

—Desde aquí puedo utilizar la teletransportación debidamente —informó a todos lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan.

Sin decir palabra, se detuvieron al pie del camino. Menma se apresuró a tocar el hombro de su padre, y así los demás procedieron a imitarlo.

Cerraron los ojos preparados en recibir la técnica, y en cuestión de segundos, tras separar los parpados, se encontraron justo alado de la puerta principal de la aldea. Llegaron prácticamente un pestañeo, tampoco lo sintieron en absoluto.

Sin reparos, se apresuraron en cruzar los tejados de las casas directamente al despacho de la _Hokage_ , lograron ver las luces encendidas, por lo que se precipitaron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta que estaba medio abierta.

—… _Hotaru de nuestra dimensión las secuestró. A las tres._

Tal revelación dejo abierta las especulaciones de los hombres que no esperaron para irrumpir la habitación sorprendiendo a la _Hokage_ , Obito y Shizune.

—¿A quiénes se llevó Hotaru? —exigió saber Charasuke. Al no escuchar contestación, se acercó a zancadas lo encaro de frente. Lo miró intensamente haciéndolo dudar si revelarlo o no—. ¡Dime! —exigió exasperado temiendo lo peor.

—Lo siento, Izumi nos contó todo… él se las llevó —dijo pasando su pesada mirada en Charasuke, Sasuke y Fugaku. Cerró los ojos esperando la reacción de los involucrados.

Los Uchiha lo procesaron de inmediato que, por primera vez odiaron esa capacidad. Preferían ignorarlo por unos segundos más a sentir la paulatina sensación de furor.

—¿¡Cómo fue posible!? ¡Ellas estaban aquí, dentro de la aldea! —estalló Charasuke consternado por la situación, ninguna de las posibilidades consideradas entraba esta, no, para nada. Su respiración se aceleró ante la idea que…—. Se supone que es un lugar seguro, ¿y no se dieron cuenta en el momento exacto?

—Las atacaron en el barrio Uchiha al ocaso.

—¡Mucho peor! ¿cómo ellos no se percataron de nada?

—Todo fue muy rápido…

—¡No es excusa!

Sasuke no escuchaba las replicas de Charasuke y a continuación, las de Naruto. Se había sumergido en un trance mirando un punto en la nada. La sola recreación de ese maniático en el mismo lugar que Sakura le causaba incertidumbre hasta el punto de que la ira recorría sus sentidos, nublándole momentáneamente la noción del tiempo.

La bestia de su interior amenazaba en salir de las profundidades de su ser para tomar las vidas indiscutibles. Marcándolas con la fatalidad, mostrándoles el destino que les depara.

Dejó a Sakura en la aldea creyendo completamente que estaría a salvo de esos infames, fuera de su alcance, procurando su seguridad y confiando en los habitantes de esa dimensión. Oh, cuanto se arrepentía de hacerlo, debió de renegar por la única orden de Tsunade y haberla llevado con ellos. Él no pudo hacer nada puesto que se suponía que no debía de estar en esa dimensión, ni siquiera debía existir para las demás naciones.

Pero perder el control cómo su contraparte no serviría de nada. Debían pensar con la cabeza fría, si no, todo se resumiría a un completo desastre ocasionado por el mal manejo de sus emociones.

—Cálmate —le dijo a Charasuke que estaba reclamándole a Tsunade por la poca eficiencia de la seguridad en la aldea.

—¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡Si mi madre y novia fueron secuestradas! ¡Y ese lunático atacó de nuevo a Itachi e hirió a Izumi! —exclamó incrédulo volteando a verlo. Sus nervios se crisparon por la serenidad que rayaba el desinterés en su rostro. Tanto así que le reclamó con fervor.

Sasuke escuchó atentamente cada una de sus réplicas sin rechistar, esperando el momento en que la furia cesara definitivamente. Él también ardía por dentro, lo consumía la desesperación por no saber el paradero exacto de su novia.

Le había jurado protegerla ese día y había incumplido sus palabras.

—¿Crees qué no estoy desesperado por ir tras esos engendros y hacerlos perecer de la manera más dolorosa posible? —citó entre dientes sin apartar la mirada.

En ese instante, Charasuke calló abruptamente tras detallar a profundidad de los ojos cuales parecían dos esferas ardientes bajo el deseo de sangre cuyo portador cometió el error más grande de su misera existencia: tocar lo más valioso para un hombre de pasado sombrío.

—Él tiene razón —intervino Fugaku, su expresión daba miedo o eso estimaba Naruto—, es mejor mantenernos serenos.

—Tsunade-oba-chan, ¿ya pensó en un plan de rescate? —preguntó Naruto tratando de controlarse, después de todo, su mejor amiga corría un gran riesgo. Espero impaciente a que la rubia cerrara los ojos por unos segundos para sospesas sus opciones, un mar de infinitas posibilidades.

—Primero tengo que hablar con el consejo…

—¿O por qué no simplemente trazamos una estrategia de rescate?

La sorpresiva entrada de "aquellos visitantes" dejó con la boca abierta a los de esa dimensión.

Kakashi, el Sexto _Hokage_ , caminaba a paso firme entre los _ninjas_ para posicionarse frente al escritorio. No traía consigo su atuendo oficial de máxima autoridad para no llamar la atención de los transeúntes y haciéndose pasar por la persona de esa dimensión. Era acompañado por Ino, Sai y Shikamaru que no dejaban de observar interesados las contrapartes del equipo siete.

—Ustedes… —murmuró Menma impactado al deducir que no se trataban de sus amigos. Especialmente Kakashi, su aura era muy diferente al que fue una vez su maestro.

—Por fin nos conocemos _Goidame_ -sama. Debería decir que es un honor, pero tomando en cuenta que retuvo a _ninjas_ bajo mi jurisdicción por meses, la emoción no es tan placentera —dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo su máscara, de una forma despreocupada y a la vez mordaz. No estaba contento, por el descuido de todos se habían llevado a Sakura.

—¿Usted es el _Hokage_ de su dimensión? —inquirió impresionado Minato. Los visitantes nunca revelaron el nombre de la persona que tanto respetaban. Una verdadera sorpresa descubrir su identidad.

—Sé que es imposible de creer, pero Kakashi-sensei hace bien su trabajo, incluso dejo de llegar tarde a las reuniones desde que le dieron el puesto —alegó Naruto asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza y soltando una risita entre dientes.

—Esto es una sorpresa —murmuró Charasuke analizando a los jóvenes que habían llegado con el _Hokage_. Un Shikamaru con mirada perezosa que claramente no deseaba estar ahí, Ino esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de actitud energética y Sai poseyendo una sonrisa falsa.

—¡Waa! ¡Es Sasuke! —exclamó emocionada Ino abalanzándose al Uchiha para abrazarlo por el cuello. Procedió a frotar su mejilla con la de él en un gesto alegría.

A esto, Charasuke se mantuvo consternado, pero sin apartar a la rubia, totalmente anonado. ¿Se trataba de Ino? ¡Era totalmente diferente a la chica tímida que conocía! La miró con extrañeza cuando ella se detuvo de golpe y alejó su cuerpo para analizarlo de pies a cabeza.

—Sigues igual de guapo… ¿son aretes? —preguntó al percatarse del detalle en su oreja, los tocó sin pena. Él seguía boqueando en busca de palabras—. Y qué bonita sonrisa… ¡Ah! Tienes tu brazo izquierdo, que felicidad —chilló. Se lo palpó colaborando que fuera real.

—Yamanaka —advirtió Sasuke con voz aterciopelada por lo último, se sintió aludido.

—Lo siento Sasuke-kun, es que es impresionante —se excusó Ino mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de mostrando la confianza de compañeros que existía. Sasuke solamente bufó por debajo y la dejó ser, no le convenía reñirse con la mejor amiga de su novia—, es cómo volver en el tiempo a esos tiempos… —murmuró por debajo recordando sus tiempos de academia. No se dejo llevar por el recuerdo y volvió a componer su contagiosa sonrisa.

—Eh, un gusto Ino… ¿chan? —murmuró Charasuke un poco extrañado por la interacción.

—¡Ah! Eres más expresivo —siguió diciendo entusiasmada cual niña descubriendo accesorios de su nuevo juguete.

—Ino, por favor, concéntrate —rebatió desinteresadamente Shikamaru, su tono de voz no válido sus palabras.

—Amor, asustas al emo-no-manco —le dijo Sai desde atrás, su sonrisa extraña le causo escalofríos a los de esa dimensión.

Sasuke lo miró con mala cara por el insulto indirecto. _Sigue sumando puntos copia barata…_

—Pero esto es excitante, ¡ver diferentes versiones de mi amor platónico es mi sueño frustrado de la adolescencia! —se quejó con su esposo.

— _Tenías que hablar Yamanaka_ —pensó exasperado Sasuke esperando que su contraparte y Charasuke le restaran importancia al tema. Lo menos que deseaba era ser molestado por ese par.

—Luego podrás experimentar todo lo que desees. Por ahora estamos aquí para rescatar a la feita —el joven pálido se acercó a jalarla por el brazo no sin antes dirigirle una mirada extraña a Charasuke.

Este alzó una ceja interrogante al descifrarlo: " _ni una mano encina, intento de emo_ ". Quiso reír histéricamente. Vaya reacción. Les sonrió abiertamente provocando chillidos de Ino y un movimiento de manos eufóricos.

Un segundo…

—¿¡Están casados!? —cuestionó impresionado al ver los anillos en los dedos de la pareja.

Ino sonrió de forma zurrona y se llevó el índice a sus labios en señal de silencio.

Tras el gesto de la rubia, Kakashi les sonrió a los chicos. Dejaría las presentaciones informales para después, ahora tenía que tratar un tema importante con Tsunade. Decidido, se giró de nuevo a la rubia dispuesto a entablar una conversación.

—Kakashi… —comenzó la Senju.

— _Rokudaime_ , por favor —rectificó Kakashi con una sonrisa.

A esto, Shikamaru e Ino rodaron los ojos. Kakashi siempre andaba regañándolos por hablarle formalmente. Al parecer ese dilema no aplicaba en el resto de los _ninjas_. Parecía que se estaba divirtiendo, pero entendían que era para hacerse ver cómo alguien con el mismo poder.

—Y con respeto a nuestra inesperada visita. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados a sabiendas que mis chicos seguían en un lugar completamente desconocido. Acudí a su llamado debido a que usted no les ha permitido ejercer su trabajo correspondiente.

—Y yo le expliqué las razones por la cual no acepté —replicó Tsunade de inmediato—. En un descuido podrían descubrirlos y todo el mundo llegaría a saber de su existencia. Este asunto es sumamente serio, su la información cae en manos equivocadas, se desataría una guerra.

—¿Cree que ellos _Genins_ para no saberlo? No. Tienen el nivel de un _Jounin_ , capaces de hacer una misión conjunta con la mayor discreción posible; están marcados por los sucesos de la guerra que vivieron en carne propia, andarían con extremo cuidado a sabiendas que podrían llamar la fatalidad sobre las naciones —alegó en su defensa y cansado que los subestimaran. ¿Lo creían idiota?—. Si usted hubiera dejado desde el principio que ellos asumieran su responsabilidad, yo no estaría aquí dispuesto a sobrepasar de su cargo.

Tsunade estaba harta de que le repitieran lo mismo.

—Pero ya no hay que lamentarse por algo que pudo suceder —agregó Kakashi pasando una mano por el escritorio— las cosas se han suscitado de esta forma bajo su mandato. Ahora nos haremos cargo del resto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Tsunade, pase a la situación, seguía serena. Apenas se le notaba indició de molestia y Kakashi apostaba que no estaba lejos de revelarlo. Aquella mujer le intrigaba pues era todo lo opuesto a la rubia explosiva adicta al _sake_ con la que convivía.

—Resolveremos esto a nuestra manera —sentenció cargando el ambiente de tensión palpable que fácilmente podría se cortado cualquier incentivo de motivación. La determinación en sus ojos oscuros hizo sudar frío a Tsunade—. Pueden ayudarnos o no, eso queda a su criterio. Si desean perseguirnos y catalogarnos cómo amenazas, adelante, están en su mundo y ejercen sus reglas, yo haría lo mismo. Pero eso sí, no les daremos la más mínima oportunidad de estropearlo. Nosotros fuimos amables y no supieron manejarlo correctamente.

Y tras la sentencia que parecía más una amenaza, giro sobre sus talones y encaró a todos. Enfocando a Sasuke y Naruto les dio a entender que debían actuar ya. El tiempo transcurría en su contra. Confiaba que Sakura no se dejaría vencer, pero necesitaban ayudarla.

—Espera —Tsunade se había incorporado de sopetón. Sintió las miradas de los _Shinobis_ a su mando transmitiéndole sus deseos, así como los de ella. Espero paciente a que Kakashi le devolviera la mirada, todavía seguía inexpresivo—. Colaboraremos —aceptó.

—¡ _Hokage_ -sama! —replicó muy pronto Shizune—. No tenemos porqué hacerlo. Ellos vinieron con una actitud altanera. Lo menos que pueden hacer es quedarse aquí sin interrumpir nuestras operaciones…

—Ya hemos hecho bastante y de la forma incorrecta —le calló abruptamente con severidad. Shizune solo pudo apretar los labios, cuándo ella le hablaba de esa forma quería decir que su decisión era irrevocable—. Debemos apoyarlos. Olvidas que dos de nuestras _kunoichis_ también fueron raptadas.

—Nos involucraremos de cualquier forma. Esos imbéciles deben de pagar por su osadía —dijo Fugaku impasible. Fue apoyado por todos en la habitación.

Kakashi detalló por cada uno con lentitud, su inexpresivo empezó a en una ceja alzada y una mirada que reconocían los de su dimensión.

Cuando se le ocurría una brillante idea…

—Ya tienes una estrategia —no era una pregunta por parte de Sasuke, si no una mera afirmación de alta expectativa. Con Kakashi no era llevársela a la ligera.

—Eres muy persuasivo Sasuke —atinó él orgulloso del joven—. Pero no, sólo pensaba que no podré continuar con mi libro hasta terminar con el rescate —dijo desilusionado.

O, por el contrario, que tenía en mente su preciado libro.

—¡Kakashi-sensei, esto es serio! No salga con sus ninfómanas —refutó exasperado Naruto no creyendo que saliera con ese tema—. Es más importante salvar a Sakura-chan que el libro que sabe de memoria.

A Sasuke y los demás no les sorprendía tal respuesta, en cierta parte lo venían venir. Sólo se les hacia extraño que no lo haya mencionado antes.

—Oye, se más respetuoso con el manual de la vida que también tú lo has leído —le reprendió ofendido.

Naruto se sonrojo visiblemente al recordar "ciertos detalles".

—Suficiente, dejémonos de juegos —disipó la conversación el peliplata moviendo su palma. De nuevo volvió su semblante serio asustando a quienes no lo conocían realmente, ¿cómo pudo cambiar rápidamente de gesto al esbozar una expresión profesional?—. Debemos apresurarnos porqué conociendo la mente retorcida de Hotaru, no se tentará el corazón para herirlas.

"/"/"

Tenía frío.

Apenas ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente adormecida, no hizo mucho esfuerzo por averiguar la indiscutible sensación de vacío que recorría su pecho. Lo ignoró por un corto lapso suponiendo que debía temerle a nada, empero, su conciencia le gritaba con todo el fervor que separara los parpados y analizara a su alrededor.

" _¿Por qué?"_ se cuestionó.

No supo la razón. Simplemente empezó a recordar todo… los últimos acontecimientos y…

Ah, todo le daba vueltas. Le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo. Su boca seca apremiaba.

—¡Basta!

Abrió de sopetón los parpados. La voz lamentosa penetró a sus oídos alertándola. Desorientada, vio a su alrededor con desesperación hasta que logró enfocar a las dos mujeres a metros de ella.

Sakura estaba en el suelo agarrándose el estómago, se retorcía adolorida, la sangre no cesaba de ninguna manera asustando a Hime. ¿No había curado sus heridas? Era una _medic-nin_ , debía ser capaz de utilizar su _chakra_.

Aunque, extrañamente, no percibía la de ellas ni la suya. Se sentía débil, demasiado. Ni siquiera podía liberarse de las cuerdas con su fuerza actual. ¿Qué le hicieron?

—No la toques —advirtió Mikoto. Su expresión de advertencia era una faceta que jamás había visto.

Desplazó la vista su contraparte.

—No te diré nada —escupió Sakura con firmeza. Sus ojos jades brillaban desafiantes—. Jamás revelaría información sobre mi mundo a un bastardo cómo tú.

—Oh —Hotaru se puso de cuchillas para acariciarle su rostro provocándole escalofríos internos. Apartó su rostro cómo si el contacto quemará, y él sonrió mostrando sus dientes rectos—. Eres chica muy ruda, no esperaba menos de la pareja de Uchiha Sasuke. Escuché que es un asesino a sangre fría… ¿no te da asco ser tocada por sus manos que cargan las almas de las vidas que arrebato? —cuestionó seriamente, pero detrás de eso, un tono malicioso se escondía entre sus ojos— ¿o de sus labios manchados de sangre? La fatalidad es un efecto colateral que no podrás soportar.

La Haruno no se dejó intimidar, no les tomó importancia a sus palabras. Sabía que era con intenciones de distraerla y hacerla bajar la guardia para que su lengua se aflojará y diera la información que deseaba.

No contestó, prefirió ahorrarse las energías que necesitaría cuando lo destrozara. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible en concentrar el poco de _chakra_ que circulaba en sus venas en la hemorragia. Dolía terriblemente, pero debía soportarlo, por lo menos hasta salir de ahí. Se lamentó. No debió permitir que Hotaru les inyectará la sustancia que le bloqueaba los canales de energía.

Pronto se percató de la figura de joven Hotaru ingresando a la cueva. Por unos segundos estuvo segura de que identificó sorpresa en sus ojos, sólo por uno segundos antes de ser cubiertos por frialdad.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó el chico acercándose al hombre.

Este, sin dejar su posición, elevó el rostro. Lo miró desde abajo con extrañeza.

—Haré de cuenta que no escuché esa estúpida pregunta.

—Dijiste que nada más querías información, no que la lastimarías —lo ignoró señalando la herida de la pelirrosa.

—¿Y? un detalle sin importancia no morirá desangrada. Es sólo para acelerar el proceso de tortura —informó en tono condescendiente crispando un poco los nervios del menor—. ¡Ya no te alarmes! Recuerda que ellas atraerán a los Uchiha, chico.

—Como sea —dijo el hombre incorporándose. Miró de reojo a Mikoto y Sakura-hime y las saludó con un movimiento recibiendo aberración, suspiró fingiendo tristeza. Luego se giró de nuevo a la _kunoichi_ atrapando su expresión feroz de una mujer que no se dejaría vencer fácilmente—. De una u otra forma hablaras, querida. Te lo aseguro.

El chico contempló a Sakura sin sentimiento en su rostro, admirando la determinación en su mirada. Tan intensamente que se perdió por un momento en sus ojos, hermosos... opacados por una emoción negativa dirigida a él. Y pensar que al principio intento matarla, ¿qué cambió?

Nada.

 _No había cambiado nada._

 _Simplemente recordó su pasado._

 _Y sufrió demasiado en el proceso._

" _Debes pagar por lo que hiciste, Sasuke"._

* * *

Vamos llegando a la recta final chicas, estoy tan emocionada que les traje el capítulo en tiempo récord. Siento que lloraré, pero no ahora.

Me siento MUY FELIZ quiero agradecerles a todos. Cuando vi el número de lecturas esta mañana, casi lloro de felicidad -se me salió la lagrimita loca- que emoshion (? Por ese emotivo me apresuré a escribir.

Los pandicornios dominaran al mundo, se ha dicho.

Gracias, infinitas gracias, casi llegamos al año que esta historia salió del borrador, no hubiera sido nada sin ustedes.

Perdonen si no constesté los comentarios del capítulo anterior, estoy muy corta de tiempo, pero si los leo -risa- me gusta saber sus opiniones y reacciones.

Nos leemos luego pequeños saltamontes.

¡Alela-chan fuera!


	28. Peor que escoria

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capítulo 28: Peor que escoria._

* * *

 _Disclaimer correspondiente._

* * *

—…Y eso fue lo que sucedió —Itachi apenas se permitió buscar los ojos de su padre y hermano por la vergüenza que sentía, la mantenía fija en sus manos apretadas y una expresión de culpabilidad cubría su rostro—. Yo… perdónenme, no pude hacer nada para defenderlas, ni siquiera recuperar del todo la conciencia.

—No te culpes, sigues recuperándote de la última batalla. Tus heridas no han sanado completamente —dijo comprensivo Charasuke sonriéndole, pase a esto, Itachi no quitaba la idea de su cabeza.

—Pero…

—Hijo —habló su padre logrando que él alzara su mirada—, no te lamentes más. Caíste intentando desafiarlo con todas tus fuerzas, no tienes porqué avergonzarte.

El joven, con el sentimiento trabado en su pecho, miro por la habitación del hospital, en la camilla siguiente Izumi dormía plácidamente, su respiración pausada y el color de sus mejillas le reconfortaban, y pensar que tuvo miedo al perderla en ese momento. Agradecía el tenerla a su lado —por lo menos en esas condiciones— y bajo su mirada. No quería imaginar las emociones de su padre y hermano respecto a sus amadas.

De reojo enfocó a Sasuke que estaba parado frente a la ventana admirando la noche, escuchando su plática desde ahí sin entrometerse, su expresión estoica le crispaba un poco sus nervios, ¿incluso en este tipo de situaciones seguía sereno? Claro que para un _ninja_ era vital mantener la calma, pero él siempre estaba así.

—Aunque no lo parezca estoy preocupado —habló de pronto Sasuke provocándole un respingo. Al parecer notó su mirada—. Me carcomen esos deseos perversos, amenazan en salir a flote —cerró los ojos suspirando.

—No dudo que lo sientas, más bien, ¿no lo expresas?

Sasuke se giró a él clavando su mirada en él notando la incertidumbre. ¿Para qué revelar abiertamente su preocupación cuando podía canalizarla en mantener la calma? Sentía que en cualquier momento mandaría todo a la mierda, y sin importarle ser irracional, lanzarse al peligro arriesgando la vida de las tres _kunoichis_ sólo por conseguir a la que más le importaba.

Con su única mano alzó el pliegue izquierdo que cubría parte de su pasado, dejando al aire la manga izquierda, dónde antes una extremidad emanaba calor, ahora no había nada. Solamente los retrasos de sus pecados.

—La última vez que me dejé dejar completamente por mis emociones, perdí un brazo —dictó mirándolo directamente notando que los tres azabaches frente suyo lo enfocaban con cierto pesar. Retiró su mano—. No puedo dejar que suceda de nuevo, los resultados serían fatídicos, y no estoy en posición de aceptarlos.

—Sasuke, ¿acaso tú…? —murmuró Itachi sorprendido—. ¿Te importa lo que le suceda a hime y mamá?

El aludido no respondió. Le sostuvo la mirada con intensidad, sus ojos revelaban aquellos deseos escondidos de su corazón.

—Será mejor regresar con los demás —indicó Sasuke dándole un vistazo rápido al reloj colgado en la pared, tardaron demasiado en recabar la información. Caminó hasta la cama de Itachi dejando de lado su actitud renuente—. Las traeremos de vuelta cueste lo que cueste —su rostro se suavizó un poco, cómo si estuviese hablando con quien conocía de toda la vida.

Y después de eso, salió de la habitación sin reparar en lo que desencadeno. Dejó estupefacto a Fugaku e Itachi sin terminar de analizar la actitud colaborativa de Sasuke. Se miraron entre si transmitiéndose tal emoción de alegría.

—Les dije que en algún momento su corazón se ablandaría —dijo Charasuke con cierta satisfacción. Los vio sonreír a su manera al saber que Sasuke por fin los estaba aceptando.

Se despidió de su hermano con un ademán y le indicó a su padre que lo estarían esperando en la entrada del hospital.

Salió al pasillo encontrándose inmediatamente con su contraparte yendo a la sala de espera. ¿quién iba a imaginar que ese amargado dejaría de lado sus temores y se abriría de esa forma? De seguro Sakura se pondría feliz al saberlo.

La tristeza invadió su pecho al recordar a su novia. El tiempo avanzaba sin contemplación. Ellas estaban en peligro a merced de esos lunáticos, podrían hacerle un sinfín de cosas, no quería imaginarlas, perdería la poca paciencia adquirida y todo se iría por la borda.

Sus piernas se movieron en dirección al Uchiha. Al estar a su lado, una idea surcó su mente y así disipar la ansiedad.

—Oye, ya que estamos en confianza, tengo una duda existencial que surgió desde hace una hora —empezó a recitar Charasuke como si nada.

Sasuke alzó apenas una ceja y soltó un monosílabo que Charasuke lo interpreto perfectamente como un "¿qué?", tan parco y típico de él.

—Ino-chan mencionó que fuiste su amor platónico…

 _Lo suponía_ , pensó de inmediato Sasuke empezando a irritarse, y ni siquiera había formulado la pregunta.

—… y si ahora está casada con Sai, que por cierto su actitud me provoca escalofríos, eso quiere decir que tú la rechazaste ¿no? Espero que no le hayas roto su corazón cruelmente por elegir a Sakura-chan.

—En primer lugar, eso fue cuando éramos _gennins_ y nunca se me confeso claramente —espetó Sasuke interrumpiéndolo—. Y por lo otro, no me interesaba los amoríos, estaba enfocado en hacerme más fuerte… ¿y por qué diablos te estoy dando explicaciones? —se preguntó al detallar de ese asunto.

Charasuke sonrió socarrón mientras se llevaba las manos detrás de su nuca. Notó la mirada furtiva de Sasuke y le dio risa, apenas de su boca salió un intento de carcajada y recibió una amenaza. Se calló al instante, pero internamente se regocijo porque logró su cometido.

—Dije que estábamos en confianza, ¿acaso no somos los mejores amigos del mundo? —dijo animado.

—No tientes tu suerte, apenas soporto a Naruto cómo soportarte a ti —refutó.

—Heriste mis sentimientos —Charasuke se llevó una mano a su corazón fingiendo sufrir.

—Vaya novedad —ironizó Sasuke acelerando el paso.

El joven policía cambio a su actitud de siempre. Que mejor de alegrarse al hacerlo enojar, se estaba convirtiendo en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Ahora entendía la adrenalina y diversión que experimentaba Naruto cuando sacaba de sus casillas a su amigo, aunque no tenía la misma energía del rubio, por lo menos llegaba a su nivel.

"/"/"

Impasible, Sasuke observó desde la entrada del hospital a Charasuke y Fugaku adelantarse a la entrada de _Konoha_ por una orden directa de Tsunade. Él permaneció de pie junto a los de su dimensión en absoluto silencio, ni siquiera Kakashi se atrevió a romperlo.

Ino fue la primera en tomar el hilo de la conversación.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿todo está bien?

Sabían que esta clase de situación lo alteraba de muchas formas, ya no era un secreto su relación y tampoco que los temas similares afectaban el razonamiento del azabache por más calmado que sea. Cuando alguien a quién amas se encuentra en peligro, el cuerpo se mueve obedeciendo las órdenes del corazón e ignorando la mente.

Un efecto inevitable del amor.

—No perderé la calma, si a eso se refieres —musitó sin dejar de admirar el cielo nocturno. Extrañamente se mantenía sereno. Sus ojos se movieron a la rubia que lo miraba con preocupación.

Se sintió culpable, ella era la mejor amiga de su novia y le estaba dando ánimos, ni que decir los señores Haruno quiénes le confiaron a Sakura, la culpa le carcomía el pecho, por eso no había actuado a sus impulsos

La miró directamente a los ojos, sin moverse, su rostro pronto se transformo en una capa de cierta vacilación por sus próximas palabras.

—Yamanaka, yo…

Inesperadamente la aludida agitó su mano derecha callándolo abruptamente. Al parecer desde que lo vio directamente supo de sus intenciones.

—No te sientas culpable por lo que está sucediendo —dijo Ino sonriéndole de oreja a oreja brindándole cierto alivio. Cuando menos no lo odiaba—. Ibas a cumplir la última misión, no pudiste evitarlo por más que quisieras, todos fueron engañados. Aunque… también me siento un poco culpable, debí venir contigo en aquel entonces —soltó una risa lastimera y juntó sus manos, no lo dejo de ver. Incluso Shikamaru y Sai compartieron el mismo sentir—. Este trabajo no solo les concernía a ustedes pues la amenaza apunta a _Konoha_ , nuestro hogar. Fue egoísta dejarles con la carga más pesada. Una cosa es la confianza que teníamos que lo resolverían sin muchas complicaciones, y otra que los dejáramos solos.

—Ya, está bien —Kakashi se adelantó dos pasos y darle palmaditas en la cabeza en modo de transmitirle tranquilidad, Ino se encogió un poco de hombros y agachó la mirada—. Subestimamos a los enemigos, fue nuestro error. Así que ahora tenemos que ponerles un alto.

—Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con el método —gruñó Sasuke un poco renuente—. ¿Quién nos asegura que el chico dejará de buscar venganza?

—¿Tú lo harías después recuperar a tu familia? —preguntó Shikamaru planteándole cierta cuestión.

El Uchiha calló aparentando apretó los labios reprimiendo su respuesta a sabiendas que el Nara tenía razón. ¿Seguir buscando el caos después de recuperar lo que creíste perdido? Debía ser inteligente. Aunque la idea no le agradara por completo, discernía que hasta Hotaru —cuyas faltas no son nada en comparación con él— lo merecía.

—Bien. Estoy de acuerdo en el dado caso que no haya herido físicamente a Sakura —aceptó a regañadientes.

Shikamaru y Kakashi sonrieron resignados. Sasuke nunca dejaría de pelear por los que ama.

"/" /"

—¡Tardaron demasiado! ¿Qué se creen? ¡No tenemos su tiempo! —exclamó Hinata en cuanto el grupo de visitantes apenas aterrizaron frente a ellos, por su puesto que no se dio cuenta que no se trataba precisamente de sus compañeros, su ira producida por el desagrado del concepto de la misión nublaba su juicio.

—Por alguna extraña razón la mirada de esta Hinata me causa escalofríos —Ino comentó en susurro a sus compañeros mientras se frotaba los brazos apaciguando su sentir.

—Hmp. Esa mujer histérica es un problema. Sólo no te acerques mucho a Menma, evitarás ser agredida —le aconsejó Sasuke deteniéndose a uno metros de la susodicha.

—¿¡Me golpeará!? —se escandalizó muy pronto la rubia. Abriendo los ojos de par en par, posó su vista en Hinata con cierta precaución, y presencio el _Byakugan_. Apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo.

—Sé lo que piensas —Naruto se había inclinado un poco a su oído—. Igual prefiero a mi dulce Hinata.

—¿Qué tanto se cuchichean? —harta de sus miradas, la de ojos perlas se adelantó dos pasos quedando frente a Ino y retándola esperando que la rubia le sonriera tímidamente y le contará.

Empero, se sorprendió al verla sostenerle su mirada alzando su barbilla y sonreírle modestamente.

—No es de tu incumbencia Hinata —dijo con falsa amabilidad digna competencia de su esposo. Había detectado cierta hostilidad de su parte e imaginaba que se lo profesaba a su contraparte.

Antes de que la Hyuuga pudiera emitir palabra, Ino giró sobre sus talones para hablar con Kakashi.

—Será mejor partir cuanto antes, estamos retrasamos la misión de rescate.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza empezando a caminar al frente admirando a su alrededor, no era muy diferente a su mundo, incluso apostaba que se parecían en demasiadas cosas. Sin embargo, no sentía aquella emoción en su pecho al ver las puertas de la aldea. Este no era su hogar dónde ocurrieron muchos de los momentos más valiosos de su vida.

Cómo ser maestro del —ahora legendario— equipo siete. Instruyéndoles al comienzo del camino.

Y fracasando en ello.

Ignoró por completo a Sakura en ese entonces y cuanto se arrepentía. Ahora, en el presente, confiaba ciegamente en ella, incluso en estos momentos lo hacía. Ella se mantendría con vida y vería la forma de resistir hasta que lleguen. Aunque conociéndola, no le apasionaba precisamente ser la damisela en apuros, haría lo que fuera por escapar.

—No es verdad —escuchó Hinata, su voz sonaba impresionada al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de los que conocía.

La pelinegra observó incrédula al grupo visitante, pasando su vista primero en Ino quién le saludo con la mano desde su lugar, luego Sai brindándole una sonrisa escalofriante, a su lado Shikamaru ni siquiera la miró, más bien enfocaba a Kakashi que seguía contemplando el cielo.

Kiba abrió la boca de sorpresa analizando a cada uno de ellos. Ambos anonadados por su aparición y lo diferentes que se veían.

Minato los interrumpió recordándoles que no debían atrasarse. Así que pronto partieron en dirección a dónde Kiba les guiaba pues detectaba el rastro que dejó Hotaru, además de seguir los restos de los cables grises.

En el camino Naruto les explicó a los dos que eran los refuerzos que necesitaban para rescatar a las _kunoichis_ y capturar a los dos Hotarus. Al mencionar lo primero, el rostro de Hinata se deformó en una mueca irritable y un tanto macabra, seguía sin gustarle el colaborar en rescatar a Sakura-hime, no olvidaba que por su culpa tuvo una discusión intensa con Menma.

—¿Y yo por qué he de ayudarles en recatarlas? No me deben nada —prácticamente rugió esperando una respuesta.

—Porqué una de ellas es tu compañera —habló de inmediato Shikamaru sin dejar de correr.

—¿Y? ni que le debiera la vida. Tampoco es tan importante, sólo se cree por ser la hija del héroe que salvó a Konoha —se mofó la kunoichi.

Fugaku la miró de reojo. No le agrado que la chica se expresara así de su futura nuera, y no se diga Charasuke, que, si no fuera porque Menma estaba a su lado, de seguro ya le habría contestado de la peor forma, también entendía que se encontraban en medio de una misión y no debía perder los estribos.

—Hinata —Menma le reprendió por sus palabras.

—Sólo digo la verdad —se excusó ladeando la cabeza.

—¿No le tienes pareció a la Sakura de aquí? —preguntó Sai sumamente interesado.

—¿Apreció? ¡Si trató de quitarme a mi Menma! —refutó gruñendo como un perro, a su lado Akamaru parecía insignificante.

—Ya supéralo Hinata, eso fue en la adolescencia —le aconsejo Charasuke a su misma altura, Hinata no se dignó a mirarlo—. Ahora está conmigo.

—Ahí va el perro defendiendo a su pulga —chitó cruelmente la chica.

Ahora si Charasuke no contuvo su enojo, agarró el mango de su espada y sus ojos pasaron a escarlata, le haría ver que no podía insultar a su novia en su presencia y creer salir impune. Pero fue detenido por Sasuke que le obstruyo la vista al interponerse en su camino, le transmitió con una mirada solemne que no era el acto correcto. Incluso él lo sabía, pero Hinata lograba crisparle los nervios.

Aunque por dentro, su corazón se encogía a cada palabra suya, ¿desde cuándo Hinata se volvió así de altanera y cínica? Nunca fueron los grandes amigos, pero si compañeros que podían confiarse la vida entre sí, ¿Cuándo cambió eso? Deseaba saberlo.

—Tienes una lengua muy filosa —dijo de repente Kakashi quién encabezaba el grupo, no había interferido hasta ese momento.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué se creía el jounin para hablarle de esa manera?

—Tú no…

—Cada palabra que sale de tu boca me parece repugnante.

—¿Perdón? Creí escuchar un insultó —gruñó.

Fue entonces que Kakashi por fin le dirigió una mirada de soslayo sobre su hombro cuyas piedras negras desprendían cierta frialdad al igual que sus palabras. Su actitud nada apasionante advirtió a la chica sobre su personalidad. No. Este hombre era demasiado diferente al que conocía.

—Dices que no sientes compañerismo por Sakura-hime porqué intentó "robarte" a un hombre. Es la excusa más absurda que puede haber.

—No entiendes nada. Ella es…

—Una mujer cuya vida no ha sido nada fácil. Al igual que tú. Cada quién tiene sus cargas y aprende a sobrellevarlas, pero tú le tomas tanta importancia a los errores de los demás cuando debes enfocarte en los propios —su tono de voz era severo.

 _Está enojado_ , pensaron los _ninjas_ de la otra dimensión. Conocían a la perfección al hombre cómo para saberlo, nunca se alteraría, pero su voz se tornaba distinta conforme a sus emociones.

Desde sus posiciones y avanzando, escuchaban atentamente sin intenciones de interrumpir su dialogo.

—Y estás tan cegada que no consideras lo importante: los amigos. Estás destruyendo a cada uno de ellos con tus palabras, cómo lo hiciste con Sasuke hace unos momentos al expresarte de su novia de esa forma.

—Sakura y él no es nada para mí, ni siquiera una rival digna. No sé para que vamos a su rescate —al parecer Hinata prefirió obviar lo dicho por el _Hokage_ porque le llegó a su conciencia, pero no quería aceptarlo—. Se supone que la misión es capturar a los malditos que armaron todo esté embrollo. Cómo dije antes, no le debo nada. Que las dos inútiles vean la forma de salir con vida.

—No puedo creer que tengas el pensamiento de abandonarlas —opinó Ino con cierto pesar.

Hinata resopló ofendida, cómo si la idea le pareciera indignante.

Kakashi elevó su vista al cielo estrellado pareciendo ver que se dirigían a las nubes grises, el aire que los azotaba traía cierta humedad y frescura producto de la próxima lluvia. Recordó cierta parte de él, aunque menos altanera y prepotente.

—¿Sabes? Tengo un concepto de personas cómo tú —dijo de pronto haciendo que los jóvenes de su dimensión lo recordaran con cierto sabor amargo y también con añoranza esbozando sus propias sonrisas o no expresando nada en el caso de Sasuke—: en el mundo de los _ninjas_ , aquellos que rompen las reglas son considerados escoria. Pero aquellos abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que la escoria.

Charasuke abrió los ojos impresionado al escucharlo, se impactó al virar la cabeza y enfocar a cada uno de los _ninjas_ visitantes, sus expresiones no revelaban mucho, pero sus orbes… reflejaban muchas emociones obtenidas gracias a las experiencias. Al parecer esa frase la tenían muy gravaba de su mente y corazón cómo para guardar esos sentimientos.

No se detuvo, también observó a Sasuke, no había reaccionado en lo absoluto, pero no creía que fuera totalmente indiferente al tema.

Esta vez Hinata quedó totalmente muda, y eso le alegró a Charasuke en cierta forma, al parecer impactó demasiado en ella de tal forma que no supo responderle.

—Felicidades —Kakashi le mostró una sonrisa bajo su máscara, una condescendiente—, considérate algo peor que escoria humana.

"/"/"

El frío no disminuía de su cuerpo, cada vez se sentía más débil y no le agradaba para nada la sensación. Sus ojos amenazaban en cerrarse, pero se negaba a hacerlo, no debía bajar la guardia por más que Mikoto y Sakura-hime le aseguraran que vigilarían. Las tres estaban juntas en esto.

Chocando los dientes, se movió ligeramente a la derecha ganándose una punzada de dolor, gimió apenas. ¿Por cuánto había soportado? Pareciera que días.

—No te muevas Sakura —le pidió amablemente Mikoto.

Apenas la pudo enfocar, parecía una mancha negra borrosa. Se lamentó en silencio por ser una carga. Solamente se concentraba en tratar de reunir su chakra de reserva, aunque no pudiera utilizarlo de momento.

La Uchiha apretó los labios. La cabeza de la chica reposaba en sus rodillas y por ello empezó a sentir cierta irregularidad en su temperatura, poco a poco empezaba aumentar, señal directa que su estado se agravaba.

—Debemos encontrar una forma de escapar cuanto antes —Mikoto examinó la celda, pequeña que apenas cabían las tres, prácticamente las metieron en un sucio agujero, paredes rocosas cuyas superficies eran cubiertas por moho, un charco formado a los pies de Sakura gracias a la gotera proveniente del techo llenando entre ratos el silencio sepulcral, y ninguna ventana de por medio, no eran conscientes si era de día o de noche. La humedad del lugar lograba inspirarles frío, y la puerta de metal frente a ellas totalmente cerrada.

—Será difícil en este ambiente —sentenció Hime.

La mujer se preguntó por ella. Desde hace un rato la kunoichi empezó a examinar la puerta por arriba y los costados hasta llegar a la parte inferior al ponerse de cuclillas y quedarse inversa en sus pensamientos, creía que se trataba de algún plan.

—Mas no imposible —sentenció Hime, su voz sonó esperanzada.

Se incorporó con rapidez aproximándose a ellas, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y alargó su mano a la frente de la doctora. Le preocupaba que la fiebre empezará a manifestarse y empeoraría a causa de ello. Los ojos contrarios se abrieron y los labios emitieron unas palabras.

—No desesperes. Por lo que entendí solamente nos quieren para atraerlos —dijo refiriéndose a sus novios—, bueno, y a ti…

—El Hotaru de este universo planea algo más —opinó Mikoto—. El intentar sacarle información a Sakura abre a especulaciones. ¿Estará interesado en visitar su mundo? —preguntó a Sakura.

—Lo más probable desee hacer de las suyas allá —las piedras jades que tenía por ojos brillaron intensamente—. Pero no permitiré que vaya a perturbar mi mundo. Hemos tenido bastante con la guerra.

—No acumules toda la responsabilidad en ti, esos dos idiotas también deben lucha —Hime le acarició sutilmente el cabello, su mirada se perdía en la de Mikoto conectando sus ideas.

—Apuesto que ahora ellos están viendo la forma de rescatarnos —susurró Sakura adormecida, una sonrisa acaparó sus labios—. Odio el papel de damisela en apuros. Así que haremos todo lo necesario para dar nuestra parte.

—Se me ocurrió una idea.

Mikoto miró con extrañez a Hime, sus gestos revelaban por si solas sus intenciones. Le preguntó que tramaba y ella señalo su mano derecha.

—Logré acumular un poco de chakra que me permite invocar, y por la cantidad, apenas lograré traer una milésima parte, pero la suficiente para moverse entre espacios pequeños y llevar información —explicó en breve.

Mordiéndose el pulgar con fuerza, apoyó la mano en el suelo liberando las marcas negras y realizando el _Kuchiyose no jutsu_ lo más perceptible posible. La pequeña nube de humo se extendió a sus pies y cuando se despejo, su invocación estaba intacta. Se trataba de una araña del tamaño de sus dos manos, muy peluda y de color negra con café, sus seis ojos se movían a todos lados tratando de reconocer donde se encontraba.

—Hime-sama, al parecer no tuvo el suficiente chakra para invocarme debidamente —habló la araña con voz áspera.

—Rafu —lo llamó jadeando pues su energía disminuyo por el esfuerzo. Trago grueso dejándose caer a espaldas contra la pared—. Gracias por venir.

—Siempre atenderé a su llamado Hime-sama —objeto Rafu acercándose un poco al hueco de sus pies—. Y debido a mi tamaño, dudo mucho que pueda a ser algo por usted —identificó la presencia de Mikoto y Sakura deteniéndose abruptamente en la última, no reparo a preguntar debido a que Hime acaparó su atención.

—De hecho, tu tamaño es perfecto —aseguró la pelirrosa tomándolo entre sus manos, lo alzó a la altura de su rostro mirándolo seriamente—. Tengo un trabajo para ti. Necesito que salgas de esta guarida y vayas en dirección a Konoha para darles nuestra ubicación, informa que nos han inyectado una sustancia que impide la circulación del chakra en nuestro cuerpo, traer un _medic-nin_ y deben actuar rápido porque están tramando verdaderamente peligroso. Ve lo más pronto posible.

—Así será —Rafu movió su cabeza afirmando su trabajo.

La Haruno balaceó su cuerpo al frente dejando a la araña en la rendija de la puerta, apenas y cabía por ahí haciendo un esfuerzo. Tras empujarle ligeramente, se logró el escape perfecto. Su pequeña sombra apenas era visible en la oscuridad y pronto desapareció de su campo de visión yendo por sus refuerzos.

"/"/"

 _«Si es necesario, mátenlos»._

La idea tentaba terriblemente a los Uchiha, pero también conocían los desniveles, los necesitaban con vida para hacerlos pagar de la peor forma posible. Tratarían de contenerse, aunque no prometían nada, una vez estando allí el desenlace resultaba incierto.

Sasuke se detuvo junto a los de su dimensión en medio del bosque dónde se perdía el rastro de chakra dejado a propósito por Kakuzu, sus ojos se movían por todos lados tratando de encontrar la conexión. Incluso Kiba perdió el aroma gracias a la llovizna que azotaba sobre ellos.

Después de horas de búsqueda no les alentaba demasiado la desaparición de los indicios.

—No hay nadie a nuestro alrededor, es seguro —avisó extrañamente Hinata en voz baja. No había cruzado mirada con nadie más que Menma, al parecer si le afectó lo que le dijo Kakashi, pero nadie comentaba nada al respecto.

—A los alrededores debe estar el seguimiento —vociferó Kakashi.

Se movieron sobre el terreno establecido cuidando de no encontrarse en una situación desventajosa. Apartando los arbustos, buscando entre las raíces sobresalientes de los árboles; el agua no les beneficiaba en absoluto.

Akamaru se agazapó a la orilla de un pequeño camino trazado, inclinó su cabeza olfateando la mancha oscura con la que se encontró y luego aulló ligeramente llamando a Kiba que saltó de dónde se encontraba para verificar la pista.

—¡Encontré su rastro!

Sasuke acudió de inmediato al insistente llamado de Kiba, fijando la vista en pequeñas manchas de sangre confundiéndose con la tierra apenas visible en la oscuridad, la única fuente de luz venía de la luna cual era obstruían los árboles y la lluvia que aumentaba su potencia.

—¿A quién pertenece? —preguntó.

El pelicafé frotó entre sus dedos la sangre y tierra mezcladas, lo acercó a su nariz extrayendo cada característica.

—No hay duda, es de la doctora —informó.

El semblante de Sasuke se contrajo unos segundos. Sakura se encontraba herida, quería creer que ya se había curado.

Una gota cayó en sus labios, no sabía a nada.

—¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? —le preguntó Kakashi al Inuzuka.

Este señaló de inmediato a su derecha apuntando al conjunto de árboles, ese camino los llevaba hasta lo más profundo del bosque.

—El rastro va directamente por ahí —murmuró—. Puedo sentir cierta vibra en el aire, no es un lugar agradable. Debemos ir más precavidos.

"/"/"

Sakura entendió una cosa mientras la arrastraban por el pasillo desde sus muñecas amarradas fuertemente con las cuerdas.

Hotaru, el de ese universo, haría lo que fuera para conseguir información de ella. Lo podía sentir ya que todo su cuerpo renegaba de él, su mente persistía en huir lo más pronto posible. La amenaza marcaba cada instante su rostro.

Ah… apenas podía divisarlo y percibir a su alrededor. Lo único que sabía era que Sakura-hime y Mikoto habían caído rendidas al efecto del suero, por ello no hubo tanto problema en sacarla de la celda sin tener que lidiar con ellas.

En cambio, ella no. Puesto que recibió primero la inyección, por lo consecuente los efectos vinieron pronto y se fueron mientras deliraba por la fiebre, aún sentía el cuerpo caliente y los temblores, pero menos intensos.

Confundía las luces con manchas al igual que las palabras, apenas y captó lo último que dijo.

—Oe, contesta cuando te hablo —dijo el hombre obligándola a ponerse de pie con brusquedad, apenas y la joven alcanzo a estabilizarse, todo le daba vueltas—. Te hice una pregunta.

—No le tomó importancia a las estupideces de los demás —jactó Sakura. No por estado deplorable se dejaría vencer.

El rostro del hombre se crispo en irritación. No concebía cómo ese par de mujeres le lograban colmar los nervios. Venían de diferentes dimensiones, pero sin duda tenían la misma capacidad de cabrearlo. No dejó de mirarla esperando intimidarla de esa forma, lo cual no consiguió. Ella seguía desafiándolo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Que estúpida. Ni siquiera poseía la fuerza para defenderse, podía hacerle lo que sea con tal de sacarle información.

—Hagamos una tregua —murmuró él acercando su rostro al de ella consiguiendo que se removiera. Vaya, al parecer le repugnaba su ser. Levantó la mano para acariciarle con escrúpulo su mejilla ligeramente morada producto de una cachetada propinada por el con anterioridad. La pelirrosa se estremeció—. Tú me dices todo lo que deseo saber, y yo no te desfiguro el rostro.

Sakura volvió a desafiarlo con los ojos. Por más que la amenazará jamás saldría de su boca lo que él deseaba saber.

—Si crees necesario torturarme, adelante —la ojijade se lo recalcó mientras su rostro se transformaba en una capa de seriedad—. Con gusto pereceré llevándome el secreto a la tumba.

—Eres una maldita zorra —escupió enojado el hombre tomándola fuertemente de las muñecas. La chica gimió adolorida. Su cuerpo volvió a caer al suelo de sentón y se golpeó de nuevo la cabeza.

Dolía. Le costaba respirar más.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

A oídos del hombre llegó la voz del joven Hotaru justamente a sus espaldas. Se giró a él observando su rostro pulcro cuyos ojos se fijaban en la Haruno que manifestaba indicios de quejidos.

—Quería un poco de diversión —dijo desinteresadamente moviendo su mano en un ademan—. Y me pareció tentador continuar con el interrogatorio. Debo completar la información que me brindaste. Después de todo no sabes cosas importantes.

El chico entonces elevó su vista chocándola con la de él.

—Te dije lo que sé.

—Las personas dicen menos de lo que saben para beneficio propio —citó el hombre esbozando una sonrisa astuta. El chico apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos miel se oscurecieron peligrosamente—. ¡En fin! Ya que estás aquí encárgate de ella —la señaló.

Sakura les daba la espada, se concentraba fieramente en regular su respiración, pero estaba atenta a la plática con la esperanza de rescatar una pista para vencerlos, y también surgieron ciertas dudas. ¿Por qué el joven Hotaru no había revelado información vital a su contraparte? Tenía entendido que eran aliados, o por lo menos una definición parecida.

Aunque ahora entendía porque el hombre de la cicatriz se empeñaba tanto en hacerla hablar, cómo no pudo con su contraparte, la siguiente en la lista era ella.

—Me encargaré de unos imprevistos —el hombre siguió hablando.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

—Mis lacayos detectaron un grupo de personas viniendo del Sur, no saben si son de _Konoha_ o simples bandidos —habló rodando los ojos—. Si se trata de ladrones me sentiré muy decepcionado.

El chico soltó un misero suspiro apenas perceptible, y bajo la mirada del hombre, se inclinó para tomar las cuerdas que sujetaban las muñecas de Sakura y así arrastrarla por el pasillo directo a las celdas.

No volteó mientras caminaba, esperó a desaparecer de su campo de visión para hacerlo. En cuanto sus ojos se fijaron en el pasillo, el hombre ya no se encontraba ahí, se había marchado.

Bajó el rostro para enfocarlo en el de Sakura que mantenía sus ojos abiertos analizando a su alrededor.

Buscando una forma de escapar.

Un sentimiento extraño se instaló en su pecho a tal pensamiento, ¿remordimiento o la culpa? No lo sabía, ¿sentirlo a estas alturas? Tal vez lo hubiera concebido en el principio, pero no en este momento.

Sin embargo… se trataba de ella.

Elevó la cabeza mirando el techo y quiso gritar.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esto? Quería arrancarse el corazón y dejar de sentir tales emociones.

—Maldición, no debería ser así. Mantente firme —se dijo.

No debía flaquear.

No debía. No debía.

Sus piernas no obedecieron las ordenes de su mente. Se detuvieron. El cuerpo se movió por si sólo, y para cuando tuvo la noción, Sakura se encontraba entre sus brazos.

La estaba cargando.

¿Cuándo lo hizo? No lo sabía.

—¿Qué…? —Sakura no cabía de la impresión. Apenas procesaba lo que sucedía. ¿Hotaru la cargaba?

Lo miró intensamente, él ni siquiera le dirigía mirada la tenía fija al frente.

La llevó en sus brazos unos minutos más hasta que se detuvo en una de las puertas, hábilmente el chico la abrió revelando una habitación espaciosa con una camilla e instrumentos médicos. Una especie de enfermería.

Cerró la puerta con el pie y se aproximó al centro para recostarla en la superficie acolchonada con cierta delicadeza. Ignorándola, volteó dirigiéndose al anaquel en busca de gasas y vendas.

Sakura se sentó con cierta dificultar sin dejar de observar sus movimientos, no comprendía la extraña actitud que adoptó de un momento para otro. ¿con qué fin? ¿no se supone que quería matarla?

Desde un principio lo tacho de enemigo por ese hecho. Él se lo gritó y recalcó con fervor y mucha seguridad.

Y ahora que recordaba, ¿dónde quedó la expresividad del chico? La primera vez que la atacó sonreía —burlonamente o con amenaza— pero lo hacía, actitud muy similar al de este mundo. En cambio, su rostro permanecía pulcro, sin sentimiento. Un cambio muy abrupto tomando en cuenta el contexto.

¿Qué ocurrió?

—Quítate la blusa.

Se sobresaltó ante la orden del chico. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ¿escuchó bien?

—¿M-mi blusa?

Entonces él bufó al darse la vuelta y mirarla sin expresión.

—No pienso atacarte, necesito curarte la herida. Me eres inservible en tu estado actual —se excusó retomando su búsqueda.

Pero la chica dudó que esa fuera la verdadera razón de que pretendiera curarla, ¿no era contradictorio? Si la quería muerta o cómo rehén para atraer a Sasuke, no debía ponerla en condiciones aptas.

Dejando de lado su pudor, cerró los ojos sintiendo la pesadez de estos. Si quería estar en mejores condiciones para la batalla tendría que colaborar a la extraña generosidad del chico. Apretando los labios, procedió a retirarse cuidadosamente la prenda manchada de sangre y suciedad, en el proceso compuso varias muecas. En cuanto la retiro, rápidamente se la llevó al pecho cubriéndose y dejando expuesto su estomago con las vendas empapadas de sangre.

Lo miró en el momento que él jaló una silla frente a la camilla y se sentó en ella dejando las cosas en el carrito, agarró las tijeras y cortó las vendas tirándola al cesto de basura. Seguidamente empapo un pedazo de algodón con el desinfectante y n menos de unos segundos ya se encontraba limpiando la sangre seca alrededor de la herida expuesta.

Y todo bajo la intrigante mirada de Sakura, atenta a cualquier movimiento de su parte. Se veía tan concentrado, incluso sus ojos miel no se despegaban de su trabajo. Parecía que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, no el tratamiento de emergencia, sino algo más elaborado.

Su vista decayó. El embrollo en que se encontraban fue ocasionado por los actos de Sasuke que —aunque fue en defensa propia— era un crimen el arrebatar una vida. Y las consecuencias de sus actos optaban forma en una persona que no lo merecía cargar con un destino atroz.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —la pregunta salió de imprevisto de sus labios rosados.

Y él respondió sin mirarla.

—Ya te dije que me eres inservible así.

—No. Yo me refiero a… ¿por qué vengarte de Sasuke? —le retuvo haciendo un gesto en cuanto él se dispuso a contestar—. Sé lo que sucedió con tu hermano.

—Si lo sabes, no le veo la razón de contestar a tu pregunta —gruñó alzando sus ojos y sin dejar de pasar el algodón. Prosiguió en desinfectarle a más profundidad—. Seguramente el Uchiha te dijo una versión distinta, que mató a mi hermano por otras razones —apretó la gasa que sujetaba.

—No. De hecho, lo recuerda y acepta su culpa tal y cómo es —murmuró Sakura aferrándose a la prenda. Ese día no fue nada fácil, las viejas heridas de Sasuke fueron abiertas.

Y Hotaru soltó una sonrisa seca, sin sentimiento. No respondió a tal revelación, no le veía el caso.

Continuaron sumergidos en silencio, hasta que, sorpresivamente para Sakura, el chico llevó sus manos sobre la herida y empezó a emanar chakra curativo demostrando sus conocimientos médicos. Comprendió la delicadeza y destreza a la hora de desinfectar. Él sabía de ninjutsu médico.

Poco a poco empezó a sentir el alivió en dicha zona, incluso un poco de sus fuerzas regresaron y fue entonces que su cuerpo se tensó, ¿Qué sucedía? Prácticamente le devolvía parte de su energía limitada por el suero—, con esto podía golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente y huir.

¿Por qué arriesgarse de esa forma?

Le carcomía la curiosidad, no podía despejarla de su mente. Eran enemigos, él la deseaba muerta para así lastimar emocionalmente a Sasuke. Entonces, ¿para que ayudarla a recuperarse? Podría asesinarla y entregar su cadáver en muestra.

Pero si todavía no lo hacía, ¿con qué propósito la mantenía con vida? ¿será para tener más dominio sobre Sasuke? ¿presión? ¿remordimiento? ¿lástima o compasión?

¿Por qué? Muchas dudas… pocas respuestas.

Las preguntas seguían fluyendo sin cesar. No se percató en el momento que él dejó de emanar chakra y ahora vendaba su abdomen después de colocarles las gasas, con cuidado, apretado a la medida y lo hizo impecable.

—Hotaru —llamarlo por su nombre le producía un extraño desosiego en su corazón—. ¿Hay una razón en particular por la cual quieres matarme? Además de que esté ligada a Sasuke.

Lo detalló con atención. Él pretendió no escucharla al principio siguiendo con lo suyo. Al acabarse la venda lo ajustó y apartó sus manos que extrañamente una viajó a la nuca para frotarla, y la otra sobre la rodilla apretando la prenda con tanta fuerza, podía escuchar sus dientes rechinar.

Su reacción despertó más sus inquietudes.

—¿Hota…?

—¿Por qué tuviste que volverte cercana al Uchiha? —su voz salió ronca, y no alzó la cabeza, si no que elevó los hombros.

—No comprendo —reveló ella consternada.

—Sin tan solo te hubieras mantenido alejada de él, no tendría porqué hacerte daño a ti —por fin él alzó su mirada hasta toparla con ella, su rostro crispado de sufrimiento le encogió el corazón a Sakura—. Desde ese día siempre pensé en ti, fuiste mi modelo a seguir cómo _medic-nin_. Y de pronto, la imagen perfecta se rompió ante mis ojos por ese maldito hombre. ¿Siempre tiene que destruir todo lo que aprecio?

En verdad la kunoichi se había perdido. No entendía a lo que se refería.

—¿Desde ese día? —cuestionó—. ¿A qué te refieres? Cuando nos conocimos tú intentabas matarme —le recordó cómo si lo hubiese olvidado.

Y Hotaru soltó una risa áspera ante su ingenuidad, no la dejo de mirar.

—No. La primera vez que te vi, tú combatías el virus que atacaba mi cuerpo —dijo causando confusión. Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, se tomó la molestia en explicarle con brevedad—. Hace cuatro años me salvaste de perecer por una enfermedad —reveló impasible provocando que la pelirrosa abriera los ojos perpleja por el dato, el rostro del chico no demostraba falsedad, más bien un infinito pesar en sus siguientes palabras—: estoy vivo gracias a ti, Sakura.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Vaya, al parecer las cosas se han complicado aún más._

 _¿Qué piensan respecto a la revelación de Hotaru? Sé que es un poco confuso e imprevisto, pero debieron de notar el cambio abrupto de su personalidad, hay una razón, y lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo._

 _¡Uf! Actualice en tiempo récord._

 _Esta vez no sé hasta cuándo estará la próxima actualización, no prometo fecha, pero sí que para este mes veremos el final en todo su esplendor._

 _Cerca, tan cerca -risas-_

 _¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer!_

 _Alela-chan fuera 3_


	29. Late, corazón Late

_**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**_

* * *

 _Capítulo 29: late, corazón. Late._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer correspondiente._**

* * *

 _—_ _Estoy vivo gracias a ti, Sakura._

La impresión, un factor fabricado por el cerebro de forma defensiva ante un suceso inesperado, conforme al contexto, el resultado podría variar de diferentes maneras.

Y Sakura no logró guiarse al punto exacto de entendimiento. No asimilaba las palabras dichas por Hotaru, creyó que se trataba de una mala pasada producto de su cerebro debido a la fiebre.

Boqueó en busca de una respuesta la cual nunca se formuló. Estaba en shock por la noticia. Lo enfocó de nuevo, él no dejaba de mirarla fijamente esperando una reacción además de la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro.

El mencionó que lo curó años atrás, y por Dios, intentaba recordar al respecto, pero fueron tantos los pacientes que ha tratado y remota a los más graves por sus experiencias, así cómo las de un simple resfriado. No memoraba al respecto, creía que era a causa de la poca fiebre en su cuerpo o el estado asombrado en el que se encontraba. Sea una u otra cosa, le resultaba difícil.

Hotaru se permitió soltar un suspiro.

—No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? —inquirió sin demostrar la desilusión en su rostro. Por un mísero segundo creyó que una vez fue importante para ella—. No importa. Todo será más sencillo de esa manera —murmuró. A continuación se incorporó de un movimiento y giró al estante de alado para guardar lo que utilizo para sanarle la herida.

No la miró. Enfocó un punto al frente, el metal del estante, atendiendo a la insoportable sensación de ahogo. Le dolía su indiferencia mental al asunto, aunque por otro lado, estaba bien, así le sería más fácil deshacerse de estos sentimientos y asesinarla sin remordimientos de por medio.

Sin pretenderlo, recordó aquel instante que en su vida cambió. Ese día en dónde creyó morir, y lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

Hasta ese momento...

 _Ah... la verdad no estaba mal permanecer recostado en el suelo de una vieja casucha que se caía a pedazos en medio de una aldea destrozada por la reciente guerra. Su mente se encontraba al borde del abismo oscuro materializándose en su mente. Apenas tenía consciencia del instante del tiempo, casi anochecer, parte de sus días. Desde su posición, al borde de la puerta, podía ver las montañas alzarse imponentes ante el atardecer proyectando una imagen única, la última a decir verdad, los cálidos rayos le arrullaban confrontándole su ambiguo corazón a punto de detenerse por completo._

 _Después de todo, morir en una tierra desconocida sin nadie a su alrededor le parecía bien. Así no había quién se lamentará y llorara su pérdida, evitaría sufrimiento. El sabor de las lágrimas llegaron a sus labios, tan vividas y el recuerdo del cadáver de su hermano, su último aliento y sus ojos enfocados en él. Por lo menos, murió acompañado._

 _Y aquí es dónde se arrepentía de haberse alejado demasiado de su aldea natal. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿quién lo esperaba en Konoha? Nadie. Sus padres habían muerto en una misión difícil dejándolos huérfanos. Dos años después fueron capturados por ese vil hombre-serpiente esclavizándolos, robánoles todo lo que les quedaba en la vida. Y después... la muerte de su hermano en manos de ese chico, jamás lo olvidaría._

 _Ah, así que estos serían sus recuerdos finales. Era extraño. No sentía dolor físico, su cuerpo entumecido por la fiebre no reaccionaba, al estar al borde de la muerte era irrelevante el sentir físico. El sufrimiento mental pesaba más._

 _Las lágrimas silenciosas seguían escurriendo sin cesar. ¿En qué momento se enfermo? Tal vez cuando piso esa aldea moribunda o la ocasión que ayudó a la anciana que vivía a dos casa de ahí. Debió prevenirlo en cuanto ella murió una semana atrás, no le sorprendió la racha de desvanecimientos en los demás aldeanos, en el fondo lo esperaba impaciente. ¿Qué más daba? No le quedaba nada en el mundo, y su venganza impulsado por el odio, no pudo más que su enfermedad._

 _Un espasmo lo sacudió y gimió adolorido. Su cuerpo ardía y sus párpados empezaron a pesarles demasiado. El desvanecimiento de su mente lo transportó a un insólito mundo de sensaciones raras._

 _Sus ojos entrecerrados captaron los finos rayos de luz ocultándose en el horizonte brindándole un espectáculo digno de la naturaleza, recordándole su lugar en el mundo, su don cómo humano y la cualidad de pertenecer a él. Se despedía de la pasantía._

 _Por fin iba a descansar en paz, lo presentía. Cerró los ojos esperando el momento de su ida al mundo de descanso eterno._

 _—_ _¿... escucharme?_

 _No._

 _No lo hacía._

 _Estaba delirando. ¿La muerte misma le llamaba?_

 _—_ _Por favor, resiste todo lo que puedas, voy a ayudarte._

 _¿Alguien le hablaba?_

 _No._

 _Nadie lo hacía._

 _Después de todo, lo habían desahuciado y ninguna alma se acercaba a ese pueblo abandonado a causa del daño irreversible que causó la guerra._

 _No sentía su existencia._

 _Vaya, por fin se iría._

 _Dio un suspiró y su conciencia se desvaneció por completo._

 _*"*"_

 _Extraño. Podía sentir sensaciones físicas después de todos, ¿con qué así era la muerte? Pensaba que después de que la vida se esfumara no experimentaría sensaciones, ni siquiera del pensamiento. Pero, por alguna razón, percibía algo debajo de su cuerpo, cálido y acogedor..._

 _Un momento. ¿En verdad estaba muerto? El infierno no debería ser tan considerado._

 _Entonces, por sus ojos se filtró la luz. Había abierto los párpados en un gesto confuso. Lo primero que observó fue el techo de una casa y escuchó voces amigables a su alrededor. Desde ahí giró el rostro a la derecha, una ventana abierta dejaba entrever el cielo azul rebosante de nubes blancas, un árbol le brindaba una reconfortante sombra, el aire rebosaba en su rostro y las ramas se mecían al compás._

 _Sin salir de su confusión, se agarró la frente descubrierto por un paño de agua. A decir verdad, ya no sentía su cuerpo consumido por el calor. Su garganta seca le reclamaba agua, y sus extremidades entumecidas lograron moverse un poco. Incluso su vista percibió a las personas a su alrededor postradas en camillas con diferentes cuidados, y personas con bandas Ninjas cuidándolas._

 _Tosió al momento de sentarse y por la brusquedad sintió un pinchazo en el brazo derecho, lo alzó lentamente dándose cuenta de la aguja de la intravenosa, le picaba y ardía al mismo tiempo. Fijó su vista en la aguja y colocó sus dedos con la intención de quitárselo._

 _—_ _Oh, no te lo quites._

 _Sus ojos se clavaron en unas pupilas verdosas tan deslumbrantes y una mirada preocupante acompañaba sus gestos. Una criatura que jamás había visto, de una forma inocente la admiró en silencio y siguiendo sus movimientos sencillos y rápidos. Le había apartado la mano de la aguja y colocado a su costado._

 _Le sonrió a él._

 _Y no le devolvió el gesto._

 _—_ _Me alegra que hayas despertado —dijo con voz femenina y delicada. Se agachó a su estatura, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, no borró su sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _No contestó. ¿Qué más daba el saberlo? Le hizo un desaire al voltear al cabeza negándose a hablar. Tal vez así la ofendiera y se fuera de su vista._

 _Tan pronto comprendió todo: estaba siendo tratado por la enfermedad, la intravenosa y el paño de agua lo confirmaba, además de los medic-nin a su alrededor, y por la banda de Konoha que portaba la chica de cabellos rosados, apostaba que era parte del grupo._

 _Le salvaron la vida._

 _No. Él no quería eso. ¡Morir sería una vía fácil y accesible!_

 _—_ _Debiste dejarme morir —sus primera palabras fueron un reproche molesto para ella. La encaró aún estando débil, sus ojos miel se afilaron en una mirada—. Lo merecía, mi vida se cae a pedazos y es la única forma de salir. No soporto la desesperación del agujero negro que se forma a mis pies._

 _—_ _La muerte nunca será la última solución a nuestros problemas —musito la chica. Él sonrió irónico al observarla tan ingenua, y negó con la cabeza soltando una risa apagada—. La vía más fácil siempre es para los débiles._

 _—_ _No soy débil, simplemente ya estoy cansando de éste mundo y sus personas de mierda —parpadeó tratando de enfocarla, veía doble y lo disimulo perfectamente._

 _La kunoichi le sonrió amistosa mientras le retiraba el paño de agua para remojarlo._

 _—_ _No todas las personas somos inconscientes y malvadas —aseguró exprimiendo la tela, en cuanto le pidió que se recostara, el chico lo hizo lentamente solo para darle la espalda y negarse a cooperar—. Habremos personas que tendamos la manos desinteresadamente._

 _—_ _Vete —le cortó agrio cerrando los ojos cediendo un poco al dolor de cabeza. Empezó de sopetón. Sentía como si un martillo le estuviese pegando en el cráneo._

 _—_ _Todavía estás en observación, tu estado no es del todo saludable y necesitas el cuidado necesario para..._

 _La ignoró._

 _"¨"¨"_

 _Los siguientes días fueron similares, al principio no dejaba tratarse por ella, ni mucho menos con una de las enfermeras, pero desde que cayó fulminado al suelo al querer largarse en busca de un lugar para morir tranquilamente, permaneció dos días inconsciente. Se rindió por el momento y dejo que la pelirrosa lo tratara. Presentía que no lo dejarían ir en cuanto ellas estuvieran en la aldea. Esperaría el momento de su partida para alejarse y terminar su cometido._

 _La mejoría fue notoria a la semana, ya no sentía los dolores en su cuerpo, los calambres aparecían de repente cómo efectos de la enfermedad que poseía. Seguía ahí por ello, le trataban el virus con analgésicos y medicamentos, además que la pelirrosa le estimulaba sus defensas todos los días._

 _Ahora, obligadamente le estaba debiendo la vida a la pelirrosa y odiaba estar en deuda._

 _Mientras la pelirrosa le inyectaba el medicamento a la intravenosa, él preguntó casualmente por su nombre._

 _—_ _Haruno Sakura —dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa sin dejar sus acciones. Lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes, examinándolo—. ¿Sabes? Antes de querer saber el nombre de los demás, debes presentarte primero._

 _Después de eso no emitió palabra alguna._

 _Sakura... uh, sin duda le quedaba perfecto._

 _"*"*"_

 _Días después pudo salir de la casucha al ser librado de las agujas, y lo primero que investigó con las enfermeras de las que dormían en las tiendas de campar, era que los trajo al pueblo. Le contaron sobre la misión de controlar una enfermedad catalogada peligrosa a un nivel medio, transmitida por el agua del río al pie de la montaña y debían eliminarla a como diera lugar para que no se propagara a gran escala._

 _—_ _¿Cuándo planean irse? —lo que realmente le interesaba saber._

 _La enfermera se detuvo de doblar las mantas y lo miró sobre sus lentes alzando una ceja._

 _—_ _Todo está marchando sobre ruedas, no tendrás que preocuparte por nosotros hasta dentro de dos semanas. Claro, si no hay inconvenientes en los pacientes restantes._

 _Perfecto, podía soportar unos días más a las kunoichis. Especialmente a Sakura que estaba atento de él a todas horas. Le brindaba una atención especial por ser el menor de los pacientes, el más "niño" como solían decir las enfermeras._

 _Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón, se encaminó a la última cabaña de la aldea murmurando sobre el hambre que tenía. En ese espacio tenían a los enfermos y él entraba en esa categoría gracias a que el virus seguía en su cuerpo pase a ya no tener dificultades físicas. Ansiaba trasladarse al otro pabellón, por lo menos hasta que ellas marcharan. Ya llevaban una semana paseándose a su alrededor, no soportaba su presencia._

 _Soltando un suspiro, se detuvo en el umbral apartando la tela que asimilaba una ventana. Adentrándose, observó a cuatro pacientes en vigilancia. Él era el único en pie._

 _El escritorio estaba vacío, no veía a ninguna enfermera o a Sakura que era la que se la vivía ahí monitoreándolos. Se preguntó vagamente sobre su paradero y al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, bufo irónico y se acercó a su camilla a perder el tiempo, pronto sería la hora de la cena. Esto era lo único bueno que rescataba de la situación._

 _Un sonido extraño lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, provenía del monitor que dictaba la secuencia cardíaca del paciente siguiente, un viejo. Emitió un sonido extraño y agudo, y seguido, exasperante y realmente preocupante._

 _En cuanto se dio cuenta, ya estaba a su lado desesperado puesto que por conocimientos vagos y su intuición, el hombre ya no respiraba. Miró la máquina y el pecho del hombre. Su mente maquinó rápido y dio la media vuelta dispuesto a ir en busca de ayuda._

 _No dio ni dos pasos cuando Sakura cruzó el umbral leyendo la tabla entre sus manos, y en cuento se percató del sonido, corrió hasta el paciente para atenderlo._

 _—_ _Está teniendo un paro cardíaco —Sakura comenzó a actuar profesionalmente._

 _El chico estaba asustado al verla moverse rápidamente al estante de la esquina sacando un aparato extraño con mascarilla unido a un globo azul y se aproximó al viejo para colocárselo al hombre cubriéndole la boca y nariz, fue cuando ella fijo sus ojos en él y se sintió intimidado por alguna extraña razón._

 _—_ _Ven aquí, vas a tener que ayudarme —le agarró el brazo acercándolo más, colocó las manos en la bolsa azul y le explicó mientras se alejaba y rodeaba sin titubear la camilla. Todo estaba pasando rápido, y la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo—. Aprieta y suelta, no dejes esa acción._

 _Vio anonado y haciendo lo que ella pidió, cómo le apretaba una y otra vez el pecho con fervor y sin detenerse, muy concentrada en su trabajo, miraba de reojo el monitor esperando ver una señal de secuencia cardíaca. No dejaba de hacerle opresión en el pecho._

 _Hasta él esperaba ver una señal en el monitor. La victoria se alzó aliviada cuando la primera señal traspasó la pantalla y el viejo respiró exageradamente en busca de aire, sin abrir los ojos._

 _Sakura le apartó la mascarilla y verificó su estado, al comprarlo, soltó el aire por la boca y esbozó una fina sonrisa de alivio._

 _—_ _Su corazón vuelve a latir —susurró el chico escuchando ensimismado el ritmo cardíaco del monitor._

 _—_ _Gracias a ti —dijo Sakura._

 _De inmediato se giró a verla, confundido por su afirmación._

 _—_ _Sí. Sostuviste el resucitador manual mientras yo hacía las compresiones. Sin la coordinación que teníamos, hubiera muerto segundos después._

 _La miró. Ella había cobijado al viejo y caminaba para posarse a su lado, él alzó la cabeza pues su estatura no era muy favorable a su edad de trece años._

 _—_ _¿Muerto...? —deslizó su mirada del rostro femenino al monitor._

 _Nunca imaginó que le salvaría la vida a alguien con un acto tan sencillo. Apenas días atrás quería desfallecer y dejarlo todo atrás sin explicaciones, que no se detuvo a preguntarse aspectos similares y la que podría tener por delante._

 _—_ _Su corazón... late._

 _—_ _Así se representa el corazón de todos —comentó Sakura de igual manera mirándolo lo que él, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca tierna, explicándole su concepto, viéndolo como una persona normal. Sin miedo—. Poseemos uno que late dentro de nuestro pecho, deseoso por dar lo mejor de nosotros._

 _—_ _El mío falla —aseguró el chico tocándose el pecho con fuerza, apretando los dientes, en sus oídos escuchó el palpitar—. Sigue latiendo pase a que ha muerto en sentimientos, ¿de qué sirve cuando ya no tienes nada que profesar?_

 _—_ _Porqué no has encontrado un propósito para permanecer de pie._

 _—_ _Mi familia murió hace tiempo, y no tengo amigos._

 _—_ _Yo no me refiero a una persona —ella se giró a él sin borrar sus gestos—. Puede ser una meta en particular o algún sueño que cumplir. No todo está perdido en esta vida, sólo tienes que detenerte por un segundo y mirar a tu alrededor, y descubrirás la verdad. En ocasiones está frente a nosotros y es tan sencillamente maravilloso._

 _El chico no emitió palabra, se quedó particularmente callado analizando el significado de sus palabras, de la vida misma y el propósito. ¿Tenía uno? Lo recordaba con dolor: vengarse del hombre que le arrebato su única familia. Pero, ¿sería lo correcto?_

 _Por supuesto, pensó retomando la decisión principal de su joven vida. Aunque se destruyera en el intento, aunque el poder del hielo de su línea sucesora lo congelará por siempre, jamás olvidaría a ese hombre. Algún día Uchiha Sasuke tendría que pagar las consecuencias de sus pecados, se los haría arder con creces y de una forma inimaginable._

 _Admitía que no era un propósito sano, pero si lo iba a mantener con fuerzas a la vida, ¿qué más daba? Porque muy en el fondo de su corazón, mientras moría días atrás, se agazapaba la esperanza de aferrarse al mundo luchando por sobresalir tras su pasado marcado de sangre y perjurio gracias a su poder que se abría sin control alguno y lastimaba a los de su alrededor en cuanto lo desataba, ya había matado accidentalmente a varias personas inocentes._

 _Sus ojos miel se dirigieron a ella, quién le hizo recordar sus ganas de vivir con todo y sus pecados, con tan sólo unas cálidas palabras._

 _—_ _Soy Hotaru._

 _La sonrisa de Sakura podría iluminar toda la habitación, pensó resignado._

 _—_ _Por fin me dices tu nombre, Hotaru-chan —la alegría en sus ojos era deslumbrante y sincera._

 _Ella tenía razón, todavía existían personas cómo ella._

 _Personas que te extienden un gesto completamente desinteresado y sincero._

 _"*"*"_

 _Los días transcurrían cómo agua entre sus dedos, pero disfrutaba casa segundo que pasaba alado de Sakura ayudándole con los enfermos, especialmente al viejo que salvaron._

 _Personalmente le daba de comer y lo vigilaba mientras estuviera ahí._

 _Cuando podía corría detrás de Sakura por las tardes pues se dirigía al prado cercano a recoger plantas medicinales cuales utilizaba para los aldeanos del pueblo. Se volvió un voluntario, puesto que, una vez más, ella le hizo ver el amor a tal vocación. Lo supo en cuando vio vida en los ojos del viejo, rebosantes y agradecidos por abrir sus ojos una vez más._

 _Y él quería ver más brillos en las miradas de las personas. Tratarlos con la misma delicadeza y devoción que Sakura, sin malas caras y la intención sincera de verlos recuperados por completo._

 _Gracias a ella, la enfermedad de su cuerpo cedió y por fin estuvo sano, sin rastros de una recaída, fuerte como una lechuga —a palabras de la kunoichi—. En todo este tiempo, su relación de amistad evolucionaba a cada, él procuraba que comiera sus tres tiempos y que no durmiera tan tarde. Había notado que era una maniática del trabajo._

 _Y entonces, el último ocaso a su lado llegó. Su corazón palpito angustiado con la posibilidad de no verse nunca más._

 _—_ _Te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar —Sakura apoyó las manos en sus rodillas inclinándose un poco a su estatura—. Sabes en qué villa vivo, siempre serás bienvenido._

 _Su mirada triste lo delataba._

 _—_ _¿Quién te dijo que quiero tal cosa? —orgulloso, ladeo el rostro._

 _—_ _Uh, tu rostro me lo dice todo —soltó una risa ante el mohín de Hotaru. Pasó a una sonrisa nostálgica y se acercó a él para abrazarlo._

 _Hotaru no se espero ese gesto, por la impresión grata, permaneció totalmente quieto, incluso se le olvidó cómo respirar por unos segundos._

 _Alguien... lo abrazaba._

 _Alguien... le prometía._

 _Alguien... lo estimaba._

 _Apenas reaccionó, ella se separó de su cuerpo, acarició tiernamente el cabello y le depósito un beso maternalmente en su frente. Un nudo se formó en su garganta ante el recuerdo de su propia madre._

 _Ah... hacía mucho tiempo que alguien le besaba la frente._

 _—_ _Adiós Hotaru-chan._

 _Una mirada triste invadió sus fracciones al verla alejarse poco a poco. Su menuda espada femenina, su cabello rosado agitarse al viento obteniendo reflejos naranjas, y su andar preciso, dirigiéndose al sendero del bosque, se ocultaría entre sus ramas._

 _Ella se iba._

 _Cerró los ojos aguantando las lágrimas. Retomó el valor, avanzó dos pasos y gritó:_

 _—_ _¡Sakura! —fue valiente al pronunciar su nombre con voz quebrantada._

 _Ella se detuvo de inmediato, y giró sobre sus talones._

 _—_ _¡Te prometo que seré un gran médico cómo tú! —exclamó emocionado derramando lágrimas de felicidad. Por ella, por la mujer que le hizo ver un sentido bueno a la vida pase a toda sus errores y pensamientos erróneos—. ¡Y cuando eso ocurra, nos volveremos a ver, algún día!_

 _Una vez más vio la sonrisa deslumbrante de ella._

 _—_ _Estaré esperando ansiosa ese momento._

 _Se fue._

 _Permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar hasta que el último rayo del sol se escondió entre las montañas, observado el punto en el camino, recordando su vida y lo bendecido que fue al encontrarse a Sakura en medio de su tribulación._

 _Estaba seguro que, jamás olvidaría a Haruno Sakura, la chica que le salvo la vida en muchos sentidos._

 _Siempre estaría grabado en su corazón como fuego. Podía asegurarlo con su alma misma._

Hotaru sacudió la cabeza despejando los recuerdos. ¿Por qué le afectaba? Ahora se daba cuenta que Sakura no fue sincera pues se había olvidado de él, de la promesa que hicieron. Como no sí en ese entonces sólo se trataba de un niño —uno de tantos— al que le salvo la vida, sin importancia.

Lo supo en el momento que se presentó frente a ella en su dimensión, al decirle su nombre ni siquiera había reaccionado y mucho menos al ver su apariencia, ¿es que ya no se parecía a aquel chico escuálido y flacucho de trece años? Sus rasgos debían hablar por él.

Debió cambiar abruptamente. Después de todo, han pasado años desde que se vieron en esa misma honda. Cuando él se fue el pueblo, entreno como loco su línea sucesora aprendiendo a controlarlo, al mismo tiempo logró hacerse alumno de un medic-nin retirado y aprender de él, siguiendo las noticias de Sakura como gran médico, siendo su ejemplo por seguir.

Una imagen perfecta cual alcanzar.

Por eso cuando ella se defendió, él no tuvo más opción que enterrar esos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón, aquel que seguía con vida gracias a ella. Dejó todo de lado, y siguió con su propósito barriendo con lo que alguna vez fue apreciado para él. Le dolió, claramente, pero no se dejaría bloquear por sus emociones.

Si ella no recordaba, mejor para él. Así el remordimiento sería menos.

—Hotaru-chan...

Maldición. Jamás imagino escuchar de nuevo su nombre formulado de esa forma en sus labios.

¿¡Por qué cuándo había decidido enterrarla por completo!?

Pasmado, giró su rostro a ella permitiéndose observarla desde ahí. Sus ojos verdes llenos de sorpresa y anhelo, su rostro crispado en tristeza y sus labios temblorosos.

Ella... lo recordaba.

Trago grueso apartando la mirada.

—¿En verdad eres tú...?

No respondió.

Volvió a sentarse frente a ella y permaneció en silencio mirándola fijamente.

La vio alzar una mano sin titubear y eso le hizo cuestionarse sobre su siguiente acción, ¿lo goleparía? ¿Lo llevaría a su boca por la impresión? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

De nuevo olvidó cómo respirar.

Ella llevó la mano a su mejilla, acunándola con cariño y delicadeza. No había temor o aborrecimiento en sus ojos. No, más bien una profunda tristeza y decepción, una mirada decaída.

Intentó apartarse pero ella se inclinó a él para abrazarlo.

Un segundo... esto era demasiado, pensó Hotaru totalmente estático. Él intento matarla, ¿y ella simplemente lo olvidaba y lo abrazaba? Ella estaba loca, demasiado.

—No puedo creerlo, estás vivo —Sakura seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido.

—Lo estoy gracias a ti —el modo en que lo decía no se identificaba precisamente como un agradecimiento, si no, una resignación—. Permanecí de pie estos años entrenando arduamente.

—Volví unos días después por ti para llevarte conmigo a la aldea, la Goindame había autorizado tu estancia. Pero... cuando llegue, la aldea había sido destruida y reducida a cenizas. Al investigar un poco, supe que unos bandidos los atacaron. Las tumbas el pie del río... todas ella... creí que no habías sobrevivido.

Ahora él estaba en shock al escucharla. ¿Ella había vuelto por él? ¿No se olvidó de él cómo pensó en un principio?

Definitivamente...

—... estás aquí —susurró ella conteniendo las lágrimas.

Por supuesto que Sakura jamás olvidó a aquel niño flacucho y serio que deseaba morir. Él le marcó su vida por completo, él fue su inspiración para completar la idea del Centro de Rehabilitación para los niños huérfanos por la guerra. Ver a niños como él sin encontrar sentido a la larga trayectoria que tienen por delante, tocó en lleno su corazón y la motivo lo suficiente para no doblegarse a las primeras negativas.

Por eso, el verlo vivo y frente a ella, la hacía feliz. Sobre todas las circunstancias, ese niño —ahora joven— siempre estaría en su corazón.

Ahora le dolía ver lo tan perdido que estaba yendo por un camino erróneo.

Sintió cómo el se alejaba bruscamente de su agarre, casi se cae de boca si no fuera porque se estabilizó a tiempo. Lo miró caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación, con una mirada de sufrimiento, debatiéndose por dentro de sus próximas acciones.

—Ahora todo se complica —susurró—. Maldición. Si tan sólo te hubieras alejado desde el principio de Uchiha yo no tendría que hacerte daño. Ahora es muy tarde, estás muy involucrada.

—Hotaru... entiendo tu sentir, pero la venganza no es buena. Mira lo que sucedió con Sasuke-kun, lo consumió por completo e incluso perdió un brazo.

El joven se detuvo de golpe y le lanzó una mirada nada agradable, sin duda no le gustó ni un poco que mencionara al azabache.

—No me compares con esa escoria. No soy cómo él que se deja llevar por las circunstancias —se recordó lo que le ayudó a enfriar su cabeza a tiempo. Regresó a ella y se plantó de frente mirándola desde arriba con frialdad—. Te aseguro Sakura que lo mataré, y si te interpones en mi camino, no dudaré en hacer lo mismo contigo.

El miedo sacudió a Sakura, pero no en el aspecto que él imagino.

—Esto no se trata sólo de Sasuke-kun, también de ti. ¡Te condenaras! Puedes detener esto Hotaru, aún estás a tiempo —lo pidió en suplica afectada por él, de lo que podría sucederle.

Pero Hotaru no escucharía. Sabía que si le prestaba demasiada atención caería, y no lo deseaba.

—Nada volverá a ser cómo antes —aseguró alejándose de ella al escuchar la puerta ser tocada—. Olvida a ese chico, Sakura, se ha perdido en el momento que recordó su verdadero propósito para vivir. Jamás regresará.

El dolor en su pecho se intensificó al darse cuenta de lo cuan perdido estaba Hotaru, ¿por qué no se dejaba ayudar? Debía entender que el camino que seguía lo llevaría a la muerte. No... lo perdió una vez, no quería...

Si Sasuke lo encontraba, tampoco dudará en matarlo como viceversa. ¿Quién moriría? Lo sabía, siempre lo supo, por eso sufre por una muerte que llegará. ¿Perdería a Hotaru definitivamente?

No, recordó repentinamente, con una chispa de esperanza en su corazón.

—Llévala con las prisioneras.

Alzó la cabeza al escuchar a Hotaru. Vio a un hombre acercarse a ella para jalarla con brusquedad y ponerla sobre sus pies, entendió que la llevaría de vuelta con Hime y Mikoto.

No. ¡No! ¡Debía decirle la verdad antes que cometiera una locura!

—Hotaru, por favor, escúchame —pidió al borde de la desesperación.

El hombre la volvió a jalar, y ella se defendió golpeándole el rostro, cuando estuvo libre se acercó rápidamente a Hotaru que permanecía a una distancia prudente. No alcanzó a rozar su ropa cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y brazos, inmovilizádola. Aún se sentía débil, así que no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Fue alzada y pataleo dándole batalla al guardia.

—¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Tiene que saber la verdad! —gritó angustiada.

Se opuso, se resistió a que la llevarán, pero el hombre era más fuerte y la estaba sacando de la habitación. Y Hotaru ni siquiera la mirada, le daba la espalda.

En un acto desesperado. Le reveló toda la verdad. No tenía otra alternativa, arriesgaba a ser tachada de mentirosa y traicionera, más de lo ya era para sus ojos. Pero debía intentarlo, él se perdía a cada segundo.

—¡Hotaru, no sigas con esto! ¡Debes saber que tus padres siguen con vida!

No es así, pensó Hotaru sin inmutarse.

—¡Ellos aún esperan encontrarse con su pequeño hijo amado!

Mentirosa.

—¡Por favor, créeme! ¡Yo jamás te mentiría! —ella rompió en llamado cediendo a la fuerza del hombre, dejándose llevar a rastras por él.

Sus súplicas no cesaron, retumbaban en el pasillo al igual que su llanto desgarrador, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, anhelado a que la escuchara verdaderamente.

Hipo con fuerza observado la espalda del joven. No se movió de su lugar.

Él no le creería.

No después de todo lo que ha sucedido, él era su enemigo.

—¡Hotaru...! —se lamentó lloriqueando.

Pero, sobre todas las cosas, para ella seguía siendo aquel chico con las ganas de vivir ocultas en su corazón.

* * *

 ** **Holis amiwas (wos), ¡por fin les traje el capítulo! ¿El retraso? Bueno, hace una semana avise por mi Facebook que tuve un problema con mi computadora, ya no encendió. La envié a repararla pero... ya no tiene reparación. No tengo más computadora :(****

 ** **Traducción = actualización más lenta puesto que ahora escribiré por el celular.****

 ** **Terrible, ioremos (?****

 ** **Y sobre el capítulo, me pareció apropiado y justo redactarlo desde el punto de vista de Hotaru, ya era hora. Todos juzgan desde afuera pero nadie conocía la verdad hasta ahora :c bebé Hotaru sufre mucho.****

 ** **En fin, (? ¡Gracias por su apoyo! Perdónenme por no contestar los reviews, por el celular me es dificíl c: Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, ya quiero acabar (?****

 ** **Alela-chan fuera.****


	30. Sin retorno

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capitulo 30: Sin retorno_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer correspondiente._**

* * *

La pelea se desató en el momento justo y preciso, conforme a los planes, o más bien, la mayor parte. El factor que estropeó el plan principal fue la horda de _Ninjas_ renegados que Hotaru de esa dimensión tenía a su disposición y controlaba cuáles marionetas.

Armas contra armas. Golpes directos y una batalla que se prologaba a cada segundo. La paciencia agotó a más de uno y fueron con todo lo que tenían, derribando a las masas, abriéndose paso a la primera línea cerca del acantilado.

Desde entonces el grupo se dividió con diferentes propósitos. El primero iría en rescate de las mujeres y el otro eliminaría las amenazas exteriores y lidiaba con los dos _Akatsukis_ controlados por Hotaru. Buscaban una manera de sacarlos del trance, pero si su vida peligraba, tenían la orden de asesinarlos si lo veían necesario. Estaban conscientes de que ellos servían sus servicios a las naciones, y sería de baja moral arrebatarles " _injustamente_ " la vida.

Pero las opciones no eran muchas y sus medidas serían drásticas.

El grupo de rescate conformado por Charasuke, Menma, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Sasuke y liderado por Shikamaru, avanzaron por la línea frontal hasta llegar al paso del acantilado alejándose lo más posible de la pelea del bosque. Eran cubiertos por el otro grupo, necesitaban moverse lo más rápido posible. El tiempo a premiaba ante el factor sorpresa.

—Hidan se está acercando cada vez más —avisó Hinata al verlo con el _Byakugan_. Seria, frunció el entrecejo—. Viene acompañado por una nueva horda. Son demasiados.

Los habitantes de esa dimensión estaban un poco inquietos por la visión de tantos _Ninjas_ , uno tras otro saliendo de dónde sea con el propósito de aniquilarlos, y el saber que venían más en camino, les perturbaba. Parecía una guerrilla y no exageraban. Nunca habían estado envueltos en una problemática de esa magnitud.

En cambio, los visitantes de la otra dimensión parecían acostumbrados y nada sorprendidos por la cantidad de personas y sus múltiples ataques. Lo tomaban con la debida calma y los guiaban con precisión, esto lo comprobó Kakashi al momento de dividirlo conforme a las habilidades fortaleciéndose entre sí para tener mayor éxito en la misión.

En verdad la guerra en su mundo les había ayudado de cierta forma. Su experiencia los superaba por mucho.

—Hotaru ha de tener un inmenso _chakra_ para controlar a una gran cantidad de personas —murmuró Charasuke recordando el amargo trago con lo que sucedió con Sakura-hime.

—No dudó que podamos contra ellos, más bien, el tiempo que nos llevará —específico Shikamaru, atento a la pelea que desarrollaba a metros de ellos, Naruto repelía a la mayoría con sus clones junto a Minato.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Menma a Hinata refiriéndose a Kakashi y Fugaku.

—Aún pelean con Kakazu.

Desde un comienzo el _Akatsuki_ apareció para retener su búsqueda a grandes rasgos, pero no podían permitirse perder la oportunidad, así que Kakashi, teniendo conocimiento de sus técnicas y debilidades, aseguró que podría contra él. Fugaku se ofreció a ayudarlo, Kakazu de esa dimensión tenía ciertos trucos que el _Rokudaime_ ignoraba, le sería de mucha utilidad.

—Tres kilómetros.

—¿Pelearemos? —Kiba se removió en su lugar un tanto inquieto.

—No. Ustedes seguirán con el plan. Sasuke liderará el grupo —dijo Shikamaru posando su vista en el aludido que solamente asintió con la cabeza al saber lo que haría.

Enfrentaría solo a Hidan. Ya lo había hecho una vez en el pasado.

—Debemos apresurarnos, nos queda una hora para sacarlas de ahí —apremió Ino señalando el reloj en su muñeca.

Sasuke indicó que saltaran sobre el acantilado, lo cierto es que la otra orilla estaba lo bastante lejos para ser alcanzada. Las rocas de las paredes servirían de apoyo en los brincos. Se alejaron uno tras otro a sabiendas que los esperaba otra batalla.

Nara los vio partir desde su posición, de pie en la orilla, sacó con cierta pereza sus armas. A su lado llegó un clon de sombras de Naruto preguntándole el inconveniente de su permanecía en ese lugar.

—Hidan hará todo lo posible para impedir su llegada, y yo lo detendré antes de que lo haga —aseguró—. Sería un fastidio enfrentarlo durante la marcha. Por otro lado, soy el único que conoce perfectamente sus técnicas.

—Tienes razón. Hasta el día de hoy Hidan te maldice, o bueno, su cabeza lo hace —se burló el clon. No le sorprendió la aparición de un renegado a sus espaldas, lo mandó cuesta abajo de un golpe.

—Necesitaré de tu ayuda.

Naruto sonrió con aires cómplices al regresar con Shikamaru.

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

* * *

Sasuke guió al grupo con ayuda de Hinata por el camino con menos apariciones de enemigos. Corrían lo sigilosamente entre el bosque cuyos gigantescos árboles cubrían los últimos rayos de luz, recreando sombras tan oscuras que apenas podían apreciarse entre sí.

Abriéndose paso silenciosamente, se detuvieron al pie de un conjunto de rocas. Un grupo pequeño de renegados iba a su encuentro al detectar sus _chakras_.

Ino y Charasuke los interceptaron por las espaldas arrebatándoles la vida. Los cadáveres cayeron fulminados y rodaron unos metros. Lo hicieron en el menor tiempo posible y volvieron con los demás retomando el aire que perdieron. Al no detectar a más _Ninjas_ a su alrededor, se permitieron detenerse para reorganizarse.

—Hinata, ¿ya puedes verlas?

Desde un principio la guarida estaba fuera del rango de visión de Hyuuga, seguía frustrándose por su límite que, a cada negativa, gruñía cuál perro rabioso y se envolvía en una pequeña rabieta por, según ella, su inutilidad.

Nadie le prestaba la debida atención a sabiendas que su estado de ánimo ardía por el enfrentamiento de palabras con Kakashi, se limitaban a seguir con lo suyo.

—No —le respondió mordaz a Ino.

Sasuke permaneció callado, analizando rápidamente. Debían saber con seguridad si estaban con vida, lo que le aterraba, pues no poseían la certeza gracias a su escasa información. En una misión de rescate, el _Shinobi_ sea quien sea, debe ir mentalizado de un posible descenso del cautivo.

Intentó, antes de partir, idealizarse, pero no dejó que sus pensamientos lo embargaran por completo, perdería el control antes de tiempo. Así que prefirió albergar una pequeña esperanza, se aferraba a ella aunque su descenso fuera brutal.

—Detecté el aroma de Sakura-hime —avisó inesperadamente Kiba. Se mantuvo de cuclillas. Junto a él, Akamaru jadeó afirmando.

—Hinata —llamó Sasuke para que comprobara con el _Byakugan_.

La aludida activo su línea sucesora y miró a sus alrededores en busca de la susodicha. Pero no encontró señales de su presencia.

—¿Estás seguro perro? A menos que sea invisible no podré detectarla —escupió la azabache.

Kiba le gruñó en respuesta.

—Mi olfato nunca falla. Revisa de nuevo.

Tras una ojeada sobre Sasuke, Hinata volvió a retomar malhumorada su acción. Escudriño la zona, iba a replicar sobre la ausencia hasta que algo captó ligeramente su atención. Una pequeña criatura se movía tan rápido los árboles que parecía volar. Poseía cierto _chakra_ de Sakura-hime, se trataba de...

—Es su invocación —reveló desactivando sus ojos.

Al par de unos segundos, la pequeña araña salió disparada del suelo saltando en la primera persona que encontró, Charasuke. Este se encargó de alzar su brazo dónde reposaba la araña que respiraba jadeante. Debió recorrer un largo trayecto conforme a su tamaño.

—Rafu —nombró el joven un tanto aliviado. Le acarició su cabeza—. ¿Por qué eres de ese tamaño?

—Hime-sama no poseía el suficiente _chakra_ para llamarme completamente. Me pidió que fuera de informante, sabía que ustedes vendrían a su rescate —habló Rafu con su extraña voz.

—¿Las tres están vivas? —preguntó impasible Sasuke.

El aire fue tenso para todos. Seguían preocupados por la respuesta pues ninguno estaba realmente preparado para alguna negativa. Sea quien sea, lo lamentaría.

—Siguen con vida.

Pudieron estar en paz unos segundos.

—Pero no por mucho tiempo —aseguró Rafu alarmándolos de nuevo—. Le han bloqueados sus canales de chakra lo que impide la completa sanación de la herida de la doctora. Está delirando.

Tal noticia inquietó a Sasuke, preocupándolo de formas inimaginables y reprimió su frustración a tiempo, consciente de que tenía varios pares de ojos posados en su reacción. Dejó entre ver una capa de serenidad cuando por dentro ardía. La única capaz de identificarlo fue Ino, años de ser compañeros compartiendo diversas pruebas la hacían conocedora de ciertas reacciones.

—No creo que la frentona se deje vencer por una herida —bufó aligerando el ambiente para su amigo azabache—. Peores cosas le han sucedido. Las tres hallarán la forma de sobrevivir hasta que lleguemos.

Este le dedicó una mirada significante antes de acercarse a su contraparte y mirar fijamente la invocación. Era momento de dar comienzo al rescate de las mujeres, el reloj avanzaba y a cada segundo las posibilidades de vida para todos disminuía.

—Guíanos hasta dónde se encuentran.

* * *

La puerta fue abierta, Hime se sobresaltó desde su lugar y se incorporó de un salto al ver a Sakura ser empujada a la pared con brusquedad, no dudo en ir hacia ella junto a Mikoto preocupadas por su integridad física.

La puerta de metal se cerró en un porrazo, se escuchó el cerrojo prensarse.

—¿Estás bien? Dime que ese maniático no te hizo nada malo —exigió saber Hime.

La doctora tosió tratando de contener las lágrimas de sus ojos. El recuerdo reciente del joven Hotaru seguía latente en su mente, no tenía cabeza para pensar en lo que sería de él si se encontraba con Sasuke, moriría en sus manos. Lo sabía.

Sintió una mano en su mejilla roja, producto de la antigua cachetada del hombre. Seguía latente y ardía.

—Mataré a esa escoria —rugió Hime.

Mikoto se había acercado a alzarle la blusa descubriendo la parte bien vendada y sin rastros de sangre. De hecho, la kunoichi se veía mejor con el rostro un poco demacrado producto de su antigua fiebre.

—Te vendaron tu herida —murmuró.

—Si no la curaban iba a morir, nos necesitan vivas. Por lo menos por unas horas más —atinó Hime apartando su mano del rostro de su contraparte. Miró la puerta con ojos entrecerrados—. Espero que Rafu haya encontrado a alguien de _Konoha_. Dependemos de la suerte.

Sakura las escuchó en silencio, se miraba las manos al sentir el _chakra_ de Hotaru en su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta él donó parte de su energía, aunque no fuera completa, le sería de mucha utilidad al momento de escapar. Aumentaba las brechas del éxito.

Al igual de encontrarse con él y convencerlo de que sus padres están vivos, pensaba que, si él lo creía, recapacitaría el tiempo suficiente para someterlo ante ellas e impedir una masacre entera. Debía detenerlo antes que Sasuke fuera a su rescate, temía por Hotaru pues su novio lo mataría sin titubeos. No tendría compasión por haberla secuestrado.

Apretó su mano.

—Sakura, es mi imaginación o parte de tu chakra regreso —dijo Hime sin hallarle una explicación lógica. ¿Qué sucedió cuándo estuvo fuera de la celda?

La aludida asintió con la cabeza preparándose para resumirles la situación, necesitaba que alguien la comprendiera y le apoyara en su plan desde ese punto. Hotaru tenía salvación, podía vivir si veía el camino correcto que se abría a sus pies. Quería salvar lo que quedaba de ese niño escuálido y necesitado de cariño, seguía ahí, en su mirada, en sus gestos. Detrás de esa capa de frialdad, se escondía el verdadero Hotaru.

—Por favor, traten de comprenderme —pidió con lamento. Posó las manos sobre cada una traspasándole un poco de _chakra_ , nivelando el de las tres.

Sea como sea, saldrían de esa celda por su propio pie a encontrarse con sus seres amados.

* * *

Lo pensaba demasiado, no debía, demonios. Se mortificaba innecesariamente el retomar en tal retrospectiva al pasado, uno dónde la aldea de sus abuelos no fue atacada por bandidos a cargo de Orochimaru, arrebatarles la vida misma a sus padres, y después esclavizarlos a él y su hermano. Quitándoles la tan anhelada libertad.

El haber vivido un infierno bajo el mandato de ese hombre tan sádico y repulsivo. Experimento tras experimento. Lamentaba la vez que se salió de control y apuntó sus picos a todo menos a la cabeza de ese hombre, aunque dudaba que algo tan simple pudiera matarlo.

Y luego la muerte de su hermano a manos de Uchiha Sasuke, ver su cadáver, frío, insípido y sin color le desgarró el alma. ¿Cuánto maldad existía en el corazón de las personas para arrebatar la vida a otro semejante? Debía ser alguien cuya moral y juicio nublado por otros deseos se rigiera por la inercia y sentimientos completamente oscuros.

Incluso después de la supuesta muerte de Orochimaru, permaneció cautivo, abandonado a su suerte en medio de una isla, una de las más protegidas debido al experimento fuera de control que gritaba cada que podía y percutía contra cualquiera, posteriormente volvía a la lucidez y aseguraba que no quería hacerle daño a nadie.

Alguien lo sacó de su fría celda. No recordaba con certeza de quién se trataba. Solamente escuchó una voz amigable diciéndole que era libre y que hiciera el favor de expandir el rumor de que Orochimaru se encontraba muerto. Permaneció en la guarida, quieto en el suelo, sin moverse hasta que encontró las fuerzas necesarias, y tras abastecerse por completo, salió al mundo después de tantos años.

No hubo mucha diferencia entre la celda y el exterior. La misma sensación, sin tener a nadie a su alrededor, sólo él y su alma. Rogando en silencio desfallecer. La guerra no lo trató tan bien, quedó atrapado en el fuego cruzado e incluso utilizó su poder para retener unos cuantos cuerpos inmortales. Después de eso, solamente buscó un lugar cómodo para morir, ya no le importa nada.

Hasta que llegó ella y le hizo ver que no todo se encontraba perdido. Le dio una razón para vivir. Aunque él lo distorsiono gravemente al mezclarlo con su vil venganza, de algo debía servir el poder que esa serpiente le implantó y que lo volvió peligroso al ser sometido a varios experimentos.

Por eso mismo le frustraba su situación actual. Dudando en sus palabras, no lo imaginó, ella aseguró en medio del llanto que sus padres estaban vivos, pero, ¿cómo? Él los vio perecer frente a sus ojos y el último aliento de vida que profirieron, lloró y sufrió su muerte.

Entonces, ¿qué sucedió?

Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar sonidos extraños del exterior. Retumbaban en las paredes, pero sin ser suficiente para derribarlas. Recordó que su contraparte estaba lidiando con bandidos, o mejor aún, _Konoha_. El momento de encontrarse cara con Uchiha sería preciso. Ahora misto debían estar en la superficie batallando contra la multitud controlada por el hombre.

Avanzó uno pasos para ir a su encuentro.

 _«¡Debes saber que tus padres siguen con vida!»._

Rugió ante la voz de Sakura. No quería recordar ese pensamiento y creerlo, no. Sasuke apareció y ella buscaba distraerlo.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas olvidarlo, pero el sentir se intensificaba a cada segundo haciéndolo dudar de una forma inimaginable por la pequeña esperanza de vida. Apretó los puños y dientes conteniendo sus gritos de frustración.

 _¿En verdad sus padres seguían con vida?_

 _¿Sakura le mentía?_

 _¿Por qué ella hacía todo lo posible para evitar el encuentro?_ Por Sasuke, estaba más que claro.

 _«Volví unos días después por ti»._

Ah, no debió recordar eso.

Sólo... quería despejar completamente su duda y seguir con el plan. O por lo menos parte de él. Nunca quiso hacerle daño a Sakura, el odio que sintió le nubló el juicio en conforme a no tocarla. Ahora se arrepentía un poco, por ella él seguía vivo a punto de culminar la justicia a sus propias manos.

Por lo menos merecía quedar fuera de la devastación.

O bueno, esa era la excusa que logró inventarse ocultando la verdad: saber si mentía o no referente a sus padres.

Con los temblores sobre él, se apresuró por el pasillo que lo guiaba a la celda. A su lado pasaban los _Ninjas_ que quedaban para ayudar en la lucha. Y solamente él retrasaba su plan. Su contraparte le indicó que debía ir con las rehenes a la parte superior y esperarlo. En algún momento dejaría pasar a Sasuke y Charasuke abriéndole camino a su trampa.

Pero lo que le importaba ahora es saber la verdad, todo podía esperar.

Al llegar al pasillo correspondiente, se detuvo de golpe al visualizar un enorme pedazo de concreto a sus pies, analizando mejor, se percató que la pared del lado derecho, dónde estaban encerradas sus prisioneras, había sido derrumbada dejando un gran agujero y el interior completamente vacío.

—Mierda —masculló frustrado, y volvió sobre sus pasos en busca de Sakura y compañía.

* * *

En la superficie, el grupo se encontraba luchando contra un nuevo grupo de ninjas más poderosos que el anterior. Rebatían sus ataques con precisión y destreza, dividiéndose en pares y así ganar la batalla.

Lo que más le purgaba a Charasuke era ver al Hotaru de esa dimensión entre la masa de contrincantes, intentaba acercarse a él, pero los _Ninjas_ se lo impedían. Le frustraba de sobremanera y llegó a manifestar el _Susano'o_ barriendo el bosque de todos sus aliados.

Las llamas negras impregnaron los cuerpos en desgracia y no fue él quien se encargó de ello. Sasuke se encontraba en el otro extremo al ver el camino libre a Hotaru. Avanzó con rapidez a su posición y empuño su katana contra él. Un factor sorpresa fue que el hombre retrocedió hasta dejarse caer en una gran grieta manteniendo esa sonrisa tan confiada, alejándose del alcance de ambos Uchiha.

—Es un engendro escurridizo —bramó Menma frustrado al reunirse con ambos azabaches al ras de la grieta.

—Lo mataré, juró que lo haré sufrir —masculló Charasuke desvaneciendo su fortaleza. Apretando los dientes, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta Hinata que estaba concentrada en buscar a las kunoichis entre el laberinto del subsuelo —. ¿Las has encontrado?

—Están en movimiento —avisó mirando un punto en el suelo—. Por sus expresiones corporales supongo que están buscando una salida.

Un nuevo temblor a causa de los sellos explosivos agitó el ambiente. Tensaron sus piernas para no caer. Al recuperarse, Hinata avisó con acritud que se acercaban más enemigos, le sorprendía de cierta forma que Hotaru tuviera la mentalidad para controlar tantos cuerpos estando tan lejos.

—Más enemigos, esto me recuerda a la guerra —opinó Ino quitando su rubio cabello del hombro. Encorvó los hombros—. El lado bueno es que no son Zatsus blancos.

Los de esa dimensión no entendieron a lo que se refería Ino y tampoco se molestaron en saberlo. Se centraron en los nuevos enemigos que salieron de los senderos.

Sasuke se apresuró a dar indicaciones.

—El idiota y yo bajaremos a su encuentro, ustedes retengan la nueva horda que se aproxima —Sasuke miró a su contraparte que asintió estando de acuerdo y no dudó en obedecerlo. Saltó a la grieta sin esperar otra indicación—. Mantengan despejado el área para partir. Estén alertas a su reloj. Si faltan dos minutos y no hemos subido, aléjense de la zona.

Sin darles tiempo de replicar, siguió a Charasuke por la grieta dejándose guiar por el suelo inclinado. a dónde sea que los llevara esperaba encontrarse con su amada pelirrosa.

* * *

Mikoto jadeó totalmente cansada, el activar su _Sharingan_ consumió todo el _chakra_ que Sakura le otorgó, pero fue un arma muy útil al escapar de la celda después del tremendo golpe que la susodicha proporcionó a la pared, liberándolas.

Hime la tomó por los hombros antes de que cayera al suelo y se tomaron unos segundos de descanso.

—Estoy bien —aseguró pálida, limpiándose el sudor de la frente y desactivado sus ojos. Enfocó a las pelirrosas—. Salgamos de aquí.

Sakura la miró indecisa.

—Hagámoslo cuanto antes, si permanecemos más tiempo aquí, desgastaremos nuestro chakra —Hime le palpó su hombro empujándola en dirección de lo que suponía que sería la salida.

Mikoto apoyó en todo momento a Sakura en su plan de impedir una pelea, Hime permaneció en silencio ocultando su opinión, no porque fuera en contra, sino porque le parecía un poco irreal. Conocía poco a Sasuke, pero estaba totalmente segura de que él no perdonaría a Hotaru y le haría perecer de la peor forma. Y tampoco podía afirmar de Charasuke lo contrario de su propio caso, muy pesadamente reconocía ser lo más importante en su vida y no dudaría en acabar con todo aquel que le haya dañado, sobre todo el Hotaru de esa dimensión.

Aunque Sakura sólo hablaba del joven Hotaru. No le preocupaba en lo absoluto el hombre de la cicatriz.

Ayudando a Mikoto a caminar, anduvieron con rapidez por el laberinto sin fin, volviendo cuidadosamente sobre sus pasos cuando un pasillo terminaba en un muro, grabando en su mente el mapa, hasta que encontraron el único camino libre que los llevó hasta el centro de la guarida subterránea, de ahí debía guiarlas a la verdadera salida.

Pasaron por varios segundos en los cuales se dedicaron a espectar el camino correcto, no podían darse el lujo de volver y analizar con cierta calma. Los temblores provocados por la batalla en la superficie las mantenía alertas. En cualquier momento el techo podría colapsar sobre ellas, sobre todo porque percibieron los chakras de ambos jóvenes Uchiha en la superficie, ellos aumentaban su poder a cada ataque.

—Apresurémonos, tendremos ventaja si llegamos antes de que ellos bajen —opinó Mikoto, respiró hondo retomando las fuerzas necesarias para dar el último esfuerzo.

Hime dio unos pasos al pasillo del costado llevándose a Mikoto, deteniéndose apenas un metro, giró la cabeza en dirección a Sakura que se había quedado de pie mirando en el interior de la sala, el punto céntrico del cuartel.

—Vamos Sakura, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Hotaru —dijo ella, tensa.

Rigída, Hime aguanto la respiración al captar de inmediato lo que Sakura comunicaba: uno de esos tipos les había dado alcance. Soltó a Mikoto poniéndola a sus espaldas y se acercó con rapidez hasta Haruno que a cada segundo se alejaba unos pasos y sus ojos abatidos no dejaron de enfocar al joven que se encontraba de pie a unos metros frente a ella.

Lo observó con cautela mientras alargaba su mano al cesto que tenía a un lado dónde curiosamente albergaba espadas oxidadas, no esperaba que una le sirviera verdaderamente, sólo necesitaba una distracción.

Hotaru giró sus ojos a ella sin interrumpir su movimiento, apresuró su acción y pronto se encontró apuntándolo con la espada. Miró a Sakura que permanecía inmutable y sus ojos tristes al verlo, seguía doliéndole el camino que eligió.

—Tú pelearás conmigo, basura —masculló Hime afirmando el mago de la espada.

La doctora abrió su boca para hablar y poner en marcha su plan. Sorpresa que se llevó al ver que Hotaru alzaba las manos en rendición y sin dejar de mirarla, fue el primero en revelar su intención.

—Sakura, por una vez, creeré en ti, en la doctora que me salvó la vida —con tranquilidad y un enorme sobre-esfuerzo, tomó el aire necesario—. ¿Es verdad que mis padres están vivos?

Mikoto alternó su vista en el joven y Sakura deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ella pudiera convencerlo, podía ver el sufrimiento mudo en los ojos de Hotaru, al igual que Hime que aceptó a regañadientes que él era una víctima de su propia obstinación, y posiblemente tenía la salvación si Sakura lo convencían en dejar su absurda venganza. Tampoco les convenía luchar contra él, sería una enorme desventaja en su estado actual.

Los segundos pasaron en los cuales Sakura se dedicó a mirarlo sin variar de expresión, rogando internamente que, la decisión que él tomará, no les afectará a ellas. Más que nada, no deseaba perder el niño dentro de Hotaru, tenía la certeza que seguía con vida debajo de un recipiente creado por el odio.

—¿Cuándo te he mentido, Hotaru?

El aludido apretó los labios y contestó:

—Nunca lo has hecho —admitió bajando sus brazos, rendido por el cansancio emocional. Frotándose el rostro con insistencia. Apenas asimilaba la noticia.

—Por favor, Hotaru. Déjanos ir, no quiero lastimarte más —pidió con una última esperanza consiente de que en cualquier momento Hime se le lanzaría encima y no lo impediría. Reconocía que lo primordial era salir de la guarida.

El joven tuvo una batalla interna. Fue tan fugaz e invisible que nadie lo notó, por fuera pareció que lo estuviera pensando. En realidad, se debatía en sus ventajas y desventajas.

Y cuando la miró de nuevo, padeciendo por su causa, le valió un comino lo demás.

Ella sufría por él, solamente se cruzó en su camino de la forma menos inesperada, y no merecía lo que le hacía pasar. Ninguna de las tres lo merecía.

—Sé que un día me arrepentiré de esto —maldijo llendo al pasillo continúo, del lado contrario al que ellas tomaban. Deteniéndose en el umbral, señaló al frente con un dedo—. Las guiaré a la salida, cuando salgamos, corran al oeste. Hay un gran acantilado, es su única escapatoria.

Sakura no se detuvo a pesar el trasfondo. Les daba el pase libre solamente a ellas, no a los Uchiha o amigos que permanecían en la superficie, peleando contra los renegados.

—Las salvaré a ustedes. Es asunto aparte mis problemas con Uchiha —espetó adivinando sus pensamientos.

Insegura, Hime le dedicó una mirada de alerta a la doctora.

—¿Estás segura de confiar en él?

Sakura le sonrió débilmente. Pero no fue ella quien respondió, lo hizo Mikoto con sus acciones. Firme, se dirigió a Hotaru, no miró si la seguían, estaba segura de que era lo correcto.

Las dos _kunoichis_ le dieron alcance y pronto estuvieron detrás de Hotaru que las guiaba por los confusos pasillos, se los sabía de memoria que no dudaba en tomar la intersección y cada vez sentían el aire del exterior sobre sus pieles.

Llegaron a otro espacio abierto, Sakura lo reconoció al instante, era el lugar que pisaron en un inicio. Se trataba de una enorme cueva con cristales sobresalientes de todas partes, la luz que emitían alumbraba en toda el área que resultaba fácil perderse en el panorama por lo maravilloso que resultaba.

—Estamos cerca de la salida —avisó en cuanto iban a mitad del lugar.

Sus ojos miel se fijaron en el umbral del otro extremo y se detuvo lentamente hasta cierto punto. Entonces las mujeres a sus espaldas imitaron su acción con pesadumbre. No hubo necesidad de palabras, bastó el erizamiento de los vellos de los brazos para comprobar la amenaza que ingresaba con pose despreocupada y una mirada calmada pero amenazante.

—Vaya, pequeño amigo. Veo que te atrasaste un poco con las prisioneras —habló el hombro, sonriente. Parándose a unos metros lejos de ellos, evaluó el estado de las mujeres y sus condiciones—. Oh, deben de estar muy débiles y mansas como para que no les hayas puesto grilletes o cadenas.

El joven no emitió palabra alguna, y disimuladamente indicó a las mujeres que tampoco lo hicieran. El hombre frente a ellos ya sabía de su traición, lo leía en sus ojos, la hostilidad a su persona, la pose despreocupada que desprendía amagos peligrosos en todos los poros, buscaba una oportunidad para pelear.

—Hubo un ligero cambio de planes. Los Uchiha se acercaron demasiado y ahora están, literalmente sobre nosotros. Así que debemos apresurar la última fase —avisó. Extendió su mano a él y una sonrisa se extendió sobre sus labios—. Es hora de llevarles los cadáveres de sus amadas mujeres.

Las susodichas se tensaron, nada bueno saldría de la situación. Comenzaron a prepararse mentalmente para una pelea pase a que la tenían de perder.

Inesperadamente Hotaru estiró su brazo a la derecha clavándole estacas de hielo a un _Ninja_ que salió sorpresivamente entre los cristales, pereció al instante.

—Lo siento, pero ellas no morirán mientras yo esté con vida —dijo muy seguro de sí. Adelantándose unos pasos, se dio cuenta de que los gestos del hombre ya no eran amigables. Si no, amenazadores y contenidos de ira.

—Me decepcionas pequeño amigo. Te dejaste llevar por la compasión y los sentimientos —se lamentó el hombre—. La doctora te lleno la cabeza de recuerdos innecesarios, ¿salvarte la vida? El destino te quiso vivo para completar tu venganza, y ocurrirá cuando las matemos.

—Ellas no tienen nada que ver, son solo un medio para hacer sufrir a mi enemigo. Hay otras opciones más factibles por ejecutar —debatió estirando los dedos, poniéndose en posición de defensa.

—Es una verdadera lástima, en verdad fuiste mi mejor aliado.

Y dicho esto, desenvaino su espada y se agazapo a su encuentro.

El joven no dudó en correr a su dirección para hacerle frente, no dejaría que Sakura muriera por sus errores. Si desde el primer instante la hubiera dejado en paz desechando su propia propuesta, ella no tendría que estar sufriendo de esta forma.

Sakura observó preocupada la pelea que se desató frente a ellas. El joven esquivaba ágilmente la espada empuñada por el hombre, movía sus pies de un lado a otro y rebatía con un kunai. No se dejaba tocar por el filo de la espada.

No perdía de vista la serie de golpes intercambiados. La espada alcanzó a rozar el rostro de su contrincante, la sangre escurrió en un hilillo, pero a Hotaru no le pareció importante, siguió contrarrestando las técnicas empleadas por el hombre. Interponiendo muros de hielo, congeló el suelo atrapando los pies del mayor.

Este quedó totalmente inmóvil de sus piernas. Tratando de librarse, se movió con brusquedad. Fue en ese instante que se percató del muro que se alzó frente a él y a Hotaru sobre la cima terminando de hacer unos sellos. Vislumbró el chorro de agua emerger de la boca y pronto sintió el impacto contra su rostro, sin poder evitarlo, respiró y el agua inundó sus pulmones. Salió suspendido a la pared más cercana, varios cristales le rasguñaron sus ropas, pero no lo suficiente para detenerlo. Se levantó de nuevo dispuesto a terminar con la vida del joven.

En el camino hizo unos sellos rápidos e invocó una especie de bola eléctrica amarilla, el sonido rechinante corto el ambiente y volvió al encuentro. Antes de atacarlo, el hielo se interpuso en su camino, pero logró saltar sobre él siendo igual de rápido que las estacas. Lo miró entre los picos esperando el momento exacto para atravesarlos.

Algo lo distrajo unos segundos. Escuchó pisadas y pronto vislumbro dos figuras emerger del pasillo. Apretó los dientes al identificarlos y maldijo a sus marionetas. No fueron suficientes para retenerlos el tiempo necesario.

Cambiando de dirección. Se giró a ambos Uchiha y lanzó la enorme bola de electricidad y armas a su dirección. No necesita más enemigos cuando su aliado se volvió uno.

Antes de llegar a ellos, un nuevo muro de hielo se interpuso entre el Jutsu y sus cuerpos. Ambos azabaches quedaron estupefactos al ver la pared helada y al joven Hotaru con la mano estirada a su dirección, sobre todo a las _kunoichis_ detrás de él. Rápidamente dedujeron que, por lo acogidas que se veían, existía una lógica razón por la cual él las protegía del hombre de la cicatriz.

—Estás luchando contra mí —advirtió el joven.

El hombre lo miró sin creerle.

—¿Es en serio? ¿También los defenderás?

—Sasuke morirá en mis manos, no en las tuyas —objeto Hotaru bajando del muro. Acercándose unos pasos, empuño de nuevo el _kunai_.

—No puedo creerlo. Te giras en mi contra por una simple mujer, habiendo mejores que ella en el mundo —el hombre seguía anonado.

—Sakura es única. No la compares con nadie más —gruñó a la defensiva.

—¿Y lo vale? ¿Vale salvarla después de todo lo que su pareja te hizo? ¡Mató a tu hermano?

—Tú lo has dicho, fue Sasuke, no ella.

Y siguiendo con lo suyo, se adelantó hasta él intentando enterrarle el arma en el pecho. El hombre interpuso su espada y dirigió su puño al rostro del joven que lo impidió cubriéndolo con su palma. Sus miradas chocaron en defensa de sus ideales. Tan feroces como dos tigres defendiendo su territorio.

Por detrás, Sasuke evaluó la situación conforme al intercambio de palabras. Atisbo a Sakura, Hime y Mikoto a un costado del muro levantado. Estaba tentado en ir a su encuentro, al igual que Charasuke, pero estaban precavidos a cualquier posible amenaza del hombre, conociéndolo por la pelea que sostuvieron arriba, tendría un has bajo la manga. Por el momento estaban aliviados de verlas con vida y por su propio pie.

—Sigo sin creer que por una mujer estás haciendo todo esto —dijo el hombre sin cambiar de posición, avanzando con dificultad. Nunca imaginó que su joven contraparte sería así de fuerte.

—Ella no merece morir por tus locos planes de venganza.

—Te recuerdo que compartimos el mismo deseo.

—Pero no el mismo método.

El hombre volvió a sonreír. Le dio mala espina al chico.

—¿Piensas que matándome solucionaras todos tus problemas? Después de derribarme Uchiha no dudará en matarte por haberle atravesado un pico de hielo a su amada novia.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó considerablemente. Fijó su vista en las ropas ensangrentadas de su novia y su rostro pálido. Ardió de furia contenida.

El joven Hotaru ni siquiera se inmutó a sabiendas que quién le había hecho la herida fue Hime siendo controlada por el hombre. Y tampoco sacó de la verdad a Sasuke, no se molestó en hacerlo, de todos modos, se enfrentarían.

—No. Más bien enmendaré mi error de aliarme con un maldito psicópata.

De un rápido movimiento, liberó sus manos para intercambiarlas, en el proceso manifestó una estaca de hielo que terminó incrustada en la pierna del hombre. Aprovechó al máximo los segundos y apoyó la planta del pie sobre la daga enterrándola a cada segundo.

El hombre gimió adolorido, respirando con dificultad, lo maldijo con todas sus fuerzas.

—No bastará con un sólo golpe, sufrirás hasta el último segundo —advirtió con un hilo de voz, pero la seguridad marcaba sus fracciones.

Hotaru dio por saco roto su amenaza.

—Uchiha, sácalas de aquí —de pronto el joven cruzó miradas con Sasuke. Este frunció el entrecejo—. Si escapas daré por hecho que eres un cobarde que no está dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias tus actos.

Sasuke pensó que las razones por las cuales el joven retenía con demasiado esfuerzo al hombre de la cicatriz. No se detuvo a analizarlo a fondo. Bastaba con que lo asesinara. Lo esperaría para arrancarle la vida o eso esperaba, recordó las palabras de obligándolo a retener sus instintos asesinos. El peso de la justicia caería en Hotaru una vez que estuvieran en su mundo.

No dijo nada. Se movió a la par que Charasuke hasta las mujeres. Por fin respiró aliviado al rodear a Sakura con su única mano, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Llevó su mano al cabello rosado, sin dejar de abrazarla, mantenía su frente enterrada en el menudo cuello, aspirando su inigualable aroma.

—Sakura... —murmuró con voz ahogada.

—Estoy viva Sasuke-kun —le aseguró sin despegarse de él.

Por el rabillo observó a Charasuke estrechar a Hime y Mikoto entre sus brazos, diciendo cuanto se alegraba de verlas en una sola pieza, besando a cada una en la frente para luego dirigirle la mirada a ella y sonreírle de oreja a oreja transmitiéndole su sentir. Le alegraba ver a su amiga con vida.

—Dejemos los reencuentros para después, nos queda muy poco antes de que este lugar explote —recordó Charasuke separándose de las mujeres y miró a Sasuke. Este asintió con la cabeza y se soltó de Sakura para tomarla del codo.

Mientras tanto, el joven Hotaru estaba concentrado al máximo en enterrar cada vez más la estaca, faltaba poco para que atravesara por completo la pierna, repartía su fuerza y resistencia en todo su cuerpo en una pose crítica. Quien sea que se moviera, el otro podría aprovechar la oportunidad y quedar en desventaja.

Conta todo pronóstico el hombre de la cicatriz seguía sonriendo al darse cuenta de que Hotaru les lanzaba una mirada rápida a donde se encontraban los Uchiha con las _kunoichis_ , y como sus ojos se oscurecieron al ver el abrazo de Sasuke y Sakura. Juró ver sus dientes apretados.

—La amas, ¿no es así? —preguntó malicioso.

El joven giró de golpe su rostro a él, mirándolo con cierta incertidumbre, enterró más la estaca en la pierna sacándole un rugido de dolor.

—Es algo que no te interese —rebatió a la defensiva.

—¡Por supuesto que me concierne! Se trata de los sentimientos de mi otro yo.

—Estás muy equivocado al pensar que le profeso alguna clase de amor.

De pronto, el hombre lanzó una carcajada que retumbó en toda la cueva y llegó a oídos de los demás que se dirigían a la salida. Observaron desde su posición la acción. Al parecer al hombre no le importaba estar a punto de morir. Tuvieron que alejar su atención de ellos puesto que varios ninjas aparecieron de la única salida, al parecer a sus compañeros se les escaparon algunos renegados.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a abrirse paso aniquilando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. De fondo seguía escuchándose la risa prolongada del hombre.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —gruñó el joven Hotaru consternado por su reacción tan despreocupada.

—Tú —respondió repentinamente serio—. No soportaste la tensión y tu corazón comenzó a dudar a causa de ella —y sonrió más.

Hotaru no comprendió al principio lo que quería dar a entender su contraparte, lo miró por un segundo hasta que sintió en su interior una brecha, algo se partió en dos que lo obligó a jadear desesperado. Su respiración se volvió pesada y frenética, poco a poco comenzaba a perder fuerza en su agarre.

Vio los ojos rojos del hombre y entendió todo. No fue una ilusión. No. Ese hombre ejerció su juego de palabras en él y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Hace unos días se sentía seguro de que esa técnica nunca le llegaría a afectar. Pero ahora que tomó una decisión, su corazón se vio en un duelo de dudas que permanecían en su pecho, tratando de dominar el régimen.

Y él se aprovechó de ello.

Maldijo en voz alta.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —lentamente el hombre se libraba de su agarre a tal punto que acercó la boca a su oído para susurrarle—: Disfrutaré mucho el espectáculo. Será una pena que a tales bellezas se les congele el corazón.

El joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿Ese hombre pretendía...?

Gimió a causa de otra sacudida.

—¡Hotaru! —exclamó Sakura desde su lugar, inquieta por su sufrimiento.

Vio los ojos rojos del hombre y el sufrimiento del menor.

Y lo comprendió todo. Se horrorizó.

—¡Deben irse ya! —gritó él. Aferrándose a la conciencia. Poco a poco perdía su movilidad—. No lo detendré por mu...

No terminó la oración. Algo se rompió por completo. Su conciencia fue disparada de su cuerpo y el chakra de ese hombre inundó todo su ser. Las rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo agarrándose la cabeza sin dejar de proferir alaridos de dolor.

Hime se desgarró con la imagen, sabía lo que se sentía, entre más resistencia pusiera, el sufrimiento sería mayor.

—¿Qué le sucede? —Mikoto se llevó las manos a su boca.

—Su corazón se volvió débil —murmuró Hime retrocediendo. Por detrás, los azabaches seguían despejando la zona—. Y ese loco ha aprovechado para tomar control de su cuerpo.

Los ojos jades de Sakura enfocaron al joven que se retorcía del dolor bramaba que debían salir cuanto antes. Su odio terminó concentrado en el hombre que propiciaba sufrimiento al chico cuyo corazón se quebrantó y las ayudó contra sus ideales.

—¡Libera a Hotaru hora mismo! —exclamó apretando los puños.

El hombre se permitió reír de una forma tan macabra que le puso los pelos de punta, mientras se retiraba la estaca de su pierna seguía atormentando al joven. Admitía que le estaba costando demasiado trabajo someterlo por completo, pero al menos ya tenía cierto control de su cuerpo. Lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Por fin completaría su venganza.

—No lo haré preciosa, es hora de que el malnacido Uchiha Sasuke pagué por la aberración de su clan —apuntó a Charasuke con un infinito odio.

El joven policía atravesó el pecho de un hombro con su propia espada. Aprovecho su muerte para incendiar el cadáver cual lanzó en dirección a Hotaru esperando que diera en el punto exacto.

No tuvo que mover ni un solo músculo, un chorro de agua extinguió las llamas y el cuerpo cayó al suelo en un sonido sordo. Vieron al joven arrodillado, con una mano sobre su rostro y la otra extendida tras hacer el jutsu.

—Oh... ¿en verdad lanzaste esa cantidad de agua con tan escaso chakra? —preguntó interesado el hombre.

Hotaru habló con dificultad.

—Púdrete...

—¿Les cuento un pequeño secreto? —ahora se dirigió a los _Ninjas_ de _Konoha_ que se mantenían estáticos a la espera de que los ninjas de la entrada fueran a su encuentro.

Sasuke no tardaría en acercarse para matarlos, su paciencia estaba al límite.

—El que le inyectamos a estas damiselas no lo cree yo, fue mi pequeño amigo. Y no es precisamente para retener los canales de _chakra_ de cualquiera —comentó distraídamente sacando una pequeña jeringa del interior de la bolsa que colgaba de su cintura. El líquido amarillo brilló bajo la oscuridad—. Si no, para contener el _chakra_ de este joven.

Le enterró la jeringa detrás del cuello sacándole un potente grito de agonía, el líquido entró a su torrente sanguíneo. Su cuerpo le ardió por dentro y se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos pegando la frente al suelo. Su sufrimiento tocó el acogido corazón de Sakura.

—¡Hotaru! —en cualquier momento ella iría a su rescate, y eso lo supo Sasuke. No dudó en retenerla a tiempo al percibir el peligro, se la entregó a Hime para que le ayudara a impedir su fuga.

—Lo siento Sakura —apenas se escuchó el misero susurro del joven. Los ojos jades de Sakura temblaron al saber que su boca se movía a su voluntad, pero su cuerpo no. Lo comprobó al ver que movía sus manos en sellos rápidos—. Sin importar qué, no dejen que el hielo los alcance.

Sus manos se apoyaron en el suelo, transcurrió un segundo en el que todos se mantuvieron quietos. Observaron, anonados, el hielo emerger de las palmas del joven y cubrió la cueva a una velocidad impresionante. Arrasaba con lo que sea que tuviera en frente, incluso con los duros cristales.

Extinguió la única fuente de luz en la cueva, todo se volvió tan oscuro como los pensamientos retorcidos del hombre que controlaba las técnicas del muchacho y no dudaría ni un segundo en utilizarlos a su favor.

* * *

 ** **¡Hola pequeños saltamontes!****

 ** **ha pasado mucho desde la antigua actualización -c esconde- no me golpeen (? les traje este capítulo con mucho esfuerzo, lo cierto es que ne costo mucho comenzarlo y sobre todo acabarlo, no les miento, borré como dos veces el capítulo volvía a comenzarlo.****

 ** **En fin, lo más importante es que lo disfrutaron (? estamos en los últimos capítulos y estoy más emocionada y triste :( me costará, lo sé, pero valdrá la pena. No puedo seguir alargándolo más, ya vamos para un año.****

 ** **Se podría decir que este es mi regalo adelantado (? mañana cumplo años (seré legal oh see) y cómo no tendré ni tiempo para respirar por la semana de parciales, me apresuré a corregir hoy el capítulo.****

 ** **Como siempre no les prometo fecha de actualizaré -iorading- perdonen mi tardanza, no sé como es que me siguen soportando y continúan apoyándome, ¡los amo!****

 ** **Por otro lado estoy saltando de la felicidad, ¡gracias a ustedes llegamos a las 82.2 K en Wattpad! Es mi incentivo suficiente para traerles más pronto el capítulo.****

 ** **Mil gracias, los amodoro (?****

 ** **¡Feliz mes del SasuSaku! -gritos de fangirl-****

 ** **Alela-chan fuera.****


	31. Alma ensangrentada

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capítulo 31: Alma ensangrentada_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer correspondiente.**_

* * *

En el momento que el hielo comenzó a cubrir la cueva, una serie de explosiones dieron lugar en la superficie abriendo un enorme agujero, salvándolos indirectamente de terminar congelados. No lo pensaron dos veces y se abalanzaron a su única escapatoria. Debían alejarse del peligro.

En la superficie se encontraron con Sai quién había sido responsable de la explosión anterior. Aseguró que toda la zona colapsó debido al tamaño de los laberintos y quedando al descubierto.

Entre todo el alboroto, Sakura se sorprendió en ver a Sai. Este le regaló una sonrisa mientras torpemente le brindaba un corto abrazo, a su manera le aseguró que estaba muy feliz de verla después de tres largos meses.

Un terremoto de diferente procedencia sacudió el bosque, pronto el suelo fue cubierto por una capa de hielo. Atónicos, observaron a lo lejos a dos renegados que fueron atrapados por la técnica, en menos de un minuto se convirtieron en estatuas azules. El último suspiro salió en vapor entre sus labios.

Y la misma capa de hielo se dirigía a ellos sin contemplación.

—¡Corran! ¡No dejen que el hielo los alcance! —exclamó Sakura. Entendió a la perfección lo que quiso decir el joven Hotaru antes de ser dominado.

Se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Mikoto en brazos de Charasuke, apenas podía mantenerse de pie y le preocupaba la escarcha que los perseguían. Debían reunirse con los demás, poner a salvo a las kunoichis y proceder con la siguiente fase del plan.

—Hotaru nos dará alcance —avisó con voz ahogada la mujer.

Sasuke fijó la vista a dicha dirección. Su ojo descubierto enfocó al hombre de la cicatriz recorrer un costado de la destrucción, la sonrisa que mostraba le rabio. Por si fuera poco, el joven Hotaru venía corriendo sobre el hielo, justo a su dirección.

—Sáquenlas de la zona —le dijo Sasuke a su contraparte.

Luego se detuvo de golpe y enfocó con el Rinnegan la roca más cercana al joven. Intercambió lugares e instantes después se encontraba frente a su adversario dispuesto a retenerlo.

Charasuke solamente le dedicó una corta mirada y se dirigió a Sai.

—Crean aves de tinta para que ellas suban.

El Shinobi pálido sacó el pergamino y lo extendió. De repente tuvo un ligero espasmo de sorpresa al descubrir al hombre de la cicatriz frente a él agarrando el extremo del papel.

Sonriendo grutesco, los miró a todos con sus ojos rojos.

Inmediatamente Sai soltó el objeto liberando los trazos que dibujo con anterioridad. Las enormes bestias se abalanzaron al hombre dándoles tiempo.

Los demás se alegaron en cuanto lo vieron. Charasuke bajó a su madre con delicadeza y, decidido, se adelantó unos pasos.

—Enfrentaré a este imbécil —gruñó saltando en dirección de las bestias de tinta que eran exterminadas por el hombre.

Este sonrió ladino al ver a Uchiha acercarse peligrosamente a él. Soltó una carcajada y salió disparado al costado del bosque, huyendo. No tardó en ser perseguido por la única bestia en pie y Charasuke.

Mikoto lo vio irse con un nudo con la garganta. Seguía sin acostumbrarse de ver a sus hijos enfrentarse a la mínima posibilidad de un enorme fallo. Apartó la vista. Si pensaba mucho en ello se volvería totalmente loca.

Con ayuda de Hime caminó al ave de tinta que las esperaba. Una vez arriba, Sai la sentó en el lugar menos agitado. Hime se subió con destreza, girándose a sus espaldas, miró a Sakura.

—Ellos estarán bien —dijo al percatarse que la doctora buscaba distraídamente a los Uchiha. Los ojos de la doctora se guiaron a ella.

—Lo sé. Me preocupa Hotaru —murmuró aproximándose a ella. Montó el lomo y pronto el ave emprendió su vuelo sobre el bosque.

Alternó su vista entre los costados buscando los chakras reconocido, cada uno de ellos, especialmente el de Ino, Shikamaru y Kakashi. Le alegraba y tranquilizaba saber que estaban ahí. Por más que buscó, su vista no los encontró fácilmente. Veía sus cabezas como borrones de colores.

Se alejaban cada vez del punto central donde Sasuke luchaba contra Hotaru. La duda que albergaba en el pecho no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Confiaba ciegamente que su novio estaría bien, el poder de Hotaru representaba peligro promedio.

Más bien, era viceversa. Temía por lo que Sasuke le haría al joven.

Fijó su vista en la espalda de Sai. Permanecía callado fijando su atención al frente.

—¿Qué pasará con Hotaru y su contraparte? —decidió preguntar.

El joven no se volteó y ella comenzó a dudar.

—Base al concreto resultado de la investigación que recibimos antes de venir, Rokudaime decidió capturarlo vivo.

Sakura sintió un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Sasuke no lo mataría.

—Pero, contando su situación actual, hay una probabilidad de que... —Hime siempre decía las cosas directas. En esta ocasión se vio en la necesidad de cortar la frase. El dolor en los ojos de la doctora no fue una agradable visión.

—Esperemos que Hotaru tenga la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse controlar por ese maldito —gruñó Sakura.

Hime recordó la sensación de aquel entonces. La desesperación por no tener control sobre sus movimientos. Ver todo lo que hacía y no ser capaz de detenerse, le frustraba tanto que llegaba a un punto de ira donde gritaba internamente mientras se daba topes con sus propias limitaciones.

—No será fácil.

El ave disminuyó su velocidad. Sai había vislumbrado a un kilómetro el punto en el que se encontraba Fugaku y Kakashi, este último estaba más cerca. Podría dejarlas a su cargo mientras llegaba Ino con las inyecciones que anularían el efecto del líquido que les inyectaron para retener el chakra.

—Permanezcan cerca de Kakashi y... —cuando volteó, sus ojos se abrieron en par y apenas logró mover el ave a su derecha esquivando una lluvia de armas que se dirigieron a su dirección.

Sin embargo, no contó que hizo el movimiento esperado por el enemigo. Seguidamente un arma se incrustó en el ave deshaciendo su figura a una simple masa de tinta negra.

Desde esa altura, Sai maniobró tan rápido e invocó otra ave en el aire. Lo que no contó fue que Sakura había descendido un poco más que ellos, por lo que terminó debajo del animal de tinta y siguió cayendo.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó Hime asomándose al costado. Observó a Sakura desaparecer entre las copas de los árboles. Se giró a Sai con desesperación—. ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Debemos volver por ella!

Pero el joven estaba más ocupado en mirar la siguiente tanda de armas. Le devolvió una mirada indiferente.

—Kakashi va su dirección —se limitó a responder. El ave dio una sacudida y rodeo el área. Identificó a los renegados que los amenazaban—. Primero me encargaré de quienes nos dan problemas.

Hime quiso replicar, mas recordó que no estaba en posición. Apretó los dientes y fijó su vista en el conjunto de árboles que seguramente amortiguaron la caída de la pelirrosa. Le preocupaba que se le haya abierto la herida.

—No te preocupes demasiado —aconsejó el Shinobi. Hime le dedicó una mirada confusa debido a que él sonreía de una forma extraña. Este hombre no era nada parecido con el gentil pintor con el que convivía—. La feita ha sobrevivido a peores caídas. Como te dije, Kakashi no dejará que le suceda nada, te lo aseguro.

Y Haruno tuvo que confiar en sus palabras.

* * *

Sakura gimió. No alcanzó a pisar adecuadamente y resbaló. Hasta se dio un golpe en la quijada. Su cuerpo quedo recostado sobre el grueso tronco que detuvo abruptamente la caída libre.

Recordando su paradero, se incorporó con cierta dificultad. El golpe que recibió en la herida del estómago propicio un agudo dolor que punzó en la cien. Apoyándose en el tronco, se mantuvo de pie respirando con fuerza, ordenando rápidamente sus ideas.

Sus ojos se enfocaron entre las hojas de los árboles, apenas vislumbraba el cielo. Tampoco sentía el chakra de Sai cerca. No le tomó tanta importancia debido a que otra presencia acaparó su atención. Tantos años en sentirlo tan cerca de ella que lo tenía grabado en su mente.

Lo vio a lo lejos. Saltando sobre las ramas buscando algo cual encontró al virar la vista al frente y reconocerla. Los ojos negros de su ex-maestro brillaron con emoción al verla de pie.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —Sakura estaba feliz de verlo que no dudó en dirigirse a su encuentro.

Creyó que llegaría. Nunca esperó detectar de repente un chakra pesado que salió de su costado. Giró la cabeza en el momento que cambiaba de rama. Vio a Hotaru aproximarse tan rápido que apenas atinó a cruzar los brazos sobre su rostro, protegiéndose, pues advirtió del golpe que le propinaría y ella no tenía la fuerza necesaria para retenerlo.

—¡Sakura! —gritó Kakashi desesperado.

La vio recibir el puñetazo que la mando directamente al suelo. Una capa de polvo se levantó en el lugar donde yacía recostada, retorciéndose de dolor, agarrándose la parte del estómago.

El Hokage no dudó en dar el último impulso con armas en manos para enfrentar al joven que se había quedado de pie sobre la rama, dispuesto a ir tras Sakura. Lo encaró de inmediato.

No se impresionó tanto que esquivara ágilmente sus ataques hasta el punto de contraatacar sin el mínimo esfuerzo. Hubo una oportunidad en el que le insertó un arma en la cintura. Ningún gesto de dolor o incomodidad cruzó por el rostro del joven. Al ver sus pupilas dilatadas supo que estaba bajo el dominio de su contraparte.

Esto complicaba el asunto.

Al asentarle una patada en la ingle, Hotaru retrocedió sin mostrar incomodidad, incluso al retirarse el arma. Eludió a Kakashi y corrió hasta Sakura con la intención de acabar lo que empezó.

Ella se recuperó a cuestas del golpe. No tuvo espacio para lamentaciones y giró su cuerpo esquivando la patada de Hotaru. Sus brazos sirvieron de apoyo en levantarse y tratar de huir de esa presencia que no se detendría hasta conseguir derramar su sangre. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente al ver sus ojos sin emociones, fueron obstruidos por la silueta de Kakashi.

Alcanzó a ver las manos empuñadas de Hotaru, las yemas tenían un curioso color azul celeste y cierta irregularidad.

Escarcha.

—¡No lo toques directamente! —gritó jalándolo desde atrás, logrando que reaccionara al momento y giraba su cuerpo rehuyendo del contacto.

Hotaru disminuyo paulatinamente su andar. Y, desde su posición, Sakura se percató del pequeño temblor de sus manos. Fue tan fugaz que, si no estuviera prestado la más mínima| atención, nunca lo hubiera avistado.

Él giró su cuerpo a ellos —Sakura observó sus prensas ensangrentadas, polvorientas y algunas partes destrozadas— y avanzó con pasos ligeros. Intentó encontrar indicios de resistencia, pero nuevamente su visión fue obstruida por una espalda ancha. Se trataba de Sasuke. Quiso pedirle que no matara a Hotaru, empero, las palabras murieron en su garganta al darse cuenta de su petición tan egoísta, y mucho más al recordar que ellos no sabían su relación de fraternidad con el joven.

Su petición fue escuchada en alguna parte, su grito mudo tomo vida en labios del Hokage.

—Sasuke, solamente somételo —ordenó Kakashi desde atrás. Retrocedía llevándose a Haruno con él, le suministraría el líquido que ella creó para contrarrestar la sustancia que Hotatu le inyectó.

El aludido le dedicó una mirada rápida, sobre todo a Sakura. Notó sus ojos aprensados de miedo y una súplica muda.

Giró su cabeza de vuelta al frente agitando la espada y moviéndola al frente reteniendo las frías y duras manos de Hotaru, ambas miradas chocaron y alumbraron ante la electricidad que se manifestó a través no provoco ningún daño al joven.

Movió su cuerpo a un lado, con el arma pegado a su costado, al mismo tiempo Hotaru intentó tocarle el pecho, pero no tuvo éxito. Una vez frente a frente, la punta del arma quedó en la superficie del pecho del joven. Sasuke sabía que estaba demás amenazarlo porque no escucharía razones en ese estado.

Lo que no esperó fue que Hotaru avanzara unos pasos con la mano extendida, la katana se hundía en su pecho a cada pisada. Su intención era alcanzar a Sasuke. Este no lo dejó, se alejó un paso retirando el arma, y de una sola patada agresiva, mando a Hotaru al otro extremo. Aprovechó la pequeña ventaja para abalanzarse a él con la punta del arma rozando su cuello.

Esta vez Hotaru permaneció quieto, hasta que levantó las manos de un rápido movimiento y atrapó la hoja entre sus dedos, deteniéndolo pues Sasuke comenzó a ejercer fuerza con la intención de clavárselo. El corte horizontal era visible y la sangre escurrió hasta los antebrazos.

El Sharingan relució en el semblante sereno del azabache. Veía su resistencia, la sentía en las acciones, pues entre segundos dejaba de ejercer fuerza sobre la espada.

—Sé que puedes escucharme —la voz ronca de Sasuke corto el silencio. Decidió hablar con la verdad—. Si logras liberarte, no morirás pronto. Tendrás la oportunidad de, algún día, reunirte con tus padres.

Aun así, Hotaru no reaccionó.

—Y por lo menos uno de los dos podría cumplir uno de sus sueños.

El joven abrió sus pies golpeando las pantorrillas de Sasuke. Rodó sobre su cuerpo y se levantó para ir directamente a Kakashi que protegía a Sakura de cualquier descuido. Rápidamente preparó sellos para un Jutsu y una técnica de agua salió disparada de su boca.

Jamás llegó. Sasuke fue más hábil al anticipar su movimiento, así que se interpuso entre ellos y realizó su famosa esfera de fuego. La sensación punzante en su garganta le quemó, un aspecto que le costó quemaduras cuando era niño, ahora lo realizaba sin inmutarse.

La capa de vapor que se levantó no limitó por completo su visión. El Sharingan observó al joven correr de nuevo a él, empero, a unos cuantos metros una mano esquelética emergió de los árboles dándole un tremendo manotazo a Hotaru. Este fue suspendido al aire y terminó por impactarse en una roca, la fuerza fue tan bruta que la rompió.

Sasuke se apresuró a ir sobre Hotaru al percatarse que la contraparte intentaba controlarlo. Lo acorraló contra el árbol, con la cara pegada al tronco y las manos detrás de la espada, siendo jaladas por él.

Desde su posición vislumbró al Susano'o aparecer. La mitad del esqueleto humanoide siendo controlado por Charasuke, una de las enormes manos sostenía aprestaba al hombre de la cicatriz.

Desde su posición, Sakura miró el rostro ladeado del Hotaru de esa dimensión. Trago grueso y tuvo ganas de zamparle un puño al maldito. Dejó que Kakashi se alejara de ella para ir con Charasuke.

—Libera al joven —ordenó Kakashi a medida que caminaba.

Charasuke bajó la mano del Susano'o hasta quedar a la misma altura. Mirándose cara a cara, el hombre de ojos rojos se dio cuenta de que Kakashi no se doblegaría ante su dominio puesto que su corazón estaba seguro de quién era y lo que deseaba. No dudaba, no titubeaba.

—¿Liberarlo? —susurró divertido—. La definición de la libertad es muy distorsionada conforme al contexto. ¿Sabes? Para un pájaro que ha vivido encerrado toda su vida, su libertad es conseguir salir de esa jaula. Para mi pequeño amigo, la única vía es arrancándole la vida.

Kakashi escuchó claramente el jadeó de Sakura a sus espaldas. Miró de vuelta al hombre, desafiante. La risa maniática contenía la finalidad de molestarlo. Sabía controlarse, no se dejó llevar por algo tan absurdo.

—¿Y si te estrujo hasta que la sangre brote por tus ojos? —debatió Charasuke bastante serio, apretó la mano esquelética y el hombre profirió un grito de dolor al sentir sus huesos moverse de lugar.

—Si me matas, todos a los que controlo seguirán por la eternidad las últimas ordenes que dejé estipulado —espetó en un rugido.

Kakashi le indicó con la mirada a Charasuke que se excluyera de sus impulsos. El azabache cedió muy rápido, no estropearía la misión por sus decisiones infantiles. Solamente afirmó el agarre del hombre y gruñó una maldición.

—Rokudaime.

Diversas energías aparecieron entre los arbustos del bosque. Se vislumbraron los clones de Naruto, que mantenían a raya la fuerza de Kakazu pues intentaba sin éxito salir del genjutsu que le lanzó Fugaku; a su lado, Ino sostenía la cabeza moribunda de Hidan y Shikamaru controlaba el cuerpo. Los Shinobis de Konoha poseían un aspecto desdeñoso tras la batalla.

Y Minato, quién custodiaba el frente, se acercó a Kakashi para las siguientes indicaciones. Ya estaban el punto de encuentro. No ignoró al Hotaru de esa dimensión, la sonrisa que portaba y que se extendía a cada segundo le daba mala espina. Tramaba algo, poseía un truco bajo la manga.

—¿Seguiremos con el plan? —preguntó.

Kakashi lo pensó una fracción de segundo, puesto que, a su costado Sasuke movió bruscamente a Hotaru que intentó golpearlo con sus piernas, pero falló por poco. Lo acorraló más contra el tronco, torciendo su brazo tentado a rompérselo.

—No le hagas eso al joven —se rio el hombre de la cicatriz al ver dicha acción.

Y nadie espero el siguiente movimiento.

Del suelo emergieron picos de hielo que se dirigían a directamente a Sakura. Reaccionó de inmediato, alejándose de la técnica. Y en el lugar que se detuvo, por detrás salió un pico de hielo rozándole el brazo. Un hilo de sangre resbaló por su piel, manchando el suelo. Se tocó dicha parte con insistencia y observó a su alrededor, intentando leer el siguiente movimiento.

Lo siguiente sucedió muy rápido, le siguió varios picos que formaron un semicírculo rededor de Sakura, separándola del resto. Sus ojos jades inundados por el temor observaron el rostro inexpresivo de Hotaru, y como Sasuke apretaba los brazos de joven, lleno de ira por el rasguño de la kunoichi. Ninguno se explicaba cómo podía manejar el hielo de esa forma, sin hacer algún tipo de sellos.

Minato permaneció estático, pensando en una forma de llegar a Sakura sin provocar un movimiento mortal de Hotaru. A oídos de todos llego la risa escandalosa del hombre.

—Qué estúpidos, ¿seguirán arriesgándose a que Hotaru la lastime? Son bastantes bondadosos, intentan salvar al muchacho y por eso no lo han aniquilado... Me dan asco —compuso una mueca repulsiva, posteriormente gritó al sentir sus huesos tronar por la enorme mano esquelética.

Kakashi permitió aquello.

—Eres tú quién perecerás pronto si no liberas a Hotaru.

—Ya les dije. Una vez bajo mi control, jamás podrán...

El hombre dejó su frase a medias al sentir algo filoso rozar su hombro, logró hacerle un severo daño. Miró la ropa rasgada que comenzó a mancharse de sangre, y después la desvió a la rama del árbol frente suyo, ahí se clavó la estaca de hielo que apareció inesperadamente a sus espaldas.

La mueca burlona desapareció de su semblante al notar que el joven Hotaru seguía resistiéndose con más fuerza, intentó mirarlo desde su posición, pero Sasuke obstruía su visión. No fue necesario que lo viera, sabía que ese ingrato, en la pequeña lucidez, había intentado matarlo y falló en el último segundo.

Y por supuesto, Kakashi lo redujo al instante.

—No veo que estés complacido por tu pequeña falla.

El hombre lo miró furioso. Sobre todo, al sentir como el dominio sobre el joven fue expulsado de sopetón. _Maldición_ , pensó apretando los dientes y frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Suéltame.

Sasuke no creyó escuchar la voz de Hotaru. Tuvo que mirarlo unos segundos antes de ver su rostro crispado de dolor, y sus ojos que regresaron a la normalidad en cuanto lo vio lleno de rabia. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

—¡Suéltame Uchiha! —explotó a gritos mientras se retorcía intentando librarse del agarre. Sasuke tuvo que ejercer más fuerza para retenerlo—. ¡Ese bastardo me utilizó para hacerle daño a Sakura! ¡Le desgarrare el estómago y morirá en mis manos!

Y Haruno estaba en shock, observando el inesperado arranque del joven. Una pequeña llama de esperanza afloró en su pecho.

—¡Y lo seguiré haciendo mientras dudes! —exclamó el hombre. Aprovechó el ligero forcejeo de Sasuke y el joven, este quedó al descubierto y pudo mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos y someterlo nuevamente a su control.

—Sasuke, ¡no dejes que lo vea! —ordenó Kakashi.

No lo hizo a tiempo. El joven profirió un grito negándose a nuevamente ser dominado. Golpeó la cabeza contra el tronco y cerró los ojos. Pronto el forcejeó cesó, una extraña calma volvió a su cuerpo y, al abrir los ojos, Sasuke se percató de sus pupilas dilatas.

Su fuerza no resultó ser suficiente fue lanzando de una parada al otro extremo del bosque.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Sakura salió del semicírculo e intento ir a su encuentro.

Pero también el joven Hotaru lo hizo, se dirigió a ella dispuesto a matarla. Se plantó de frente y extendió su mano haciendo un movimiento de contracción.

Los que movieron en ese instante fueron: Naruto se apresuró gritando el nombre de su amiga, junto a sus extensiones, esperando apartarla del camino a esa distancia; y Minato sacó un kunai de teletransportación.

Pero Sasuke fue el más rápido que ellos. Desde su posición, observó los picos emerger detrás de Sakura que volteó a dicha dirección y su rostro se desfiguro de sorpresa. Ni si quiera lo pensó porque no debía hacerlo, el Rinnegan hizo su trabajo e intercambio lugar con ella.

 _Él recibiría el daño._

 _Él, posiblemente, se llevaría otra herida mortal._

 _Él no deseaba verla morir._

Sucedió en cuestión de segundos. Los picos se dirigieron a su dirección. Sus ojos reflejaron los picos a escasos centímetros de él, y después miró el rostro inexpresivo de Hotaru.

Y sucedió.

Los garrotes que emergieron del suelo atravesaron el cuerpo y un grito emergió de sus labios, la sangre brotó de su boca y su cuerpo trastabilló brutalmente al ser atravesado por la sólida y fría capa.

Las pupilas de Sakura se dilataron de horror por la visión y sus cuerdas vocales profirieron el nombre por el cual su dolor emocional se disparó en todos los sentidos.

—¡Hotaru!

Este permaneció quieto frente a Sasuke que seguía sin creer que los picos lo hubieran rodeado olímpicamente para ir directo al cuerpo de su ejecutor. Los ojos de Hotaru lo enfocaron y una sonrisa socarrona tan débil que provocó lastima en el azabache.

—Alégrate imbécil... Nunca más volveré a lastimar a tu mujer.

Y las estacas retrocedieron, desprendiéndose de su cuerpo provocando un sangrado masivo, lo sintió en impregnado en su piel. Cerró inevitablemente los ojos y sintió su cuerpo caer, pero no tocó bruscamente el suelo como espero. Un brazo lo sostuvo a tiempo y lo recostó sobre el suelo con sutileza. Escuchó un llanto cerca, y en cuanto abrió de nuevo los ojos, vio a Sakura arrodillada a su lado, sosteniendo delicadamente su rostro. Gruesas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. Quiso extender su mano para limpiarlas.

Por otro lado, el hombre de la cicatriz no creía lo que veía.

—¡No, maldición! ¡NO! —gritó el hombre de la cicatriz al ver su única opción fuera de su control.

¡Se esfumó su oportunidad para acabar con uno de los Uchiha! Fue un movimiento que lo perjudico, si lastimaba su cuerpo lo demasiado para estar al borde de la muerte, no tendría control de él.

Su plan fue completamente estropeado por ese maldito mocoso.

—¡Espero que te pudras en el infierno, pequeño amigo! —blasfemó.

—Ya se ha liberado. Minato, llévatelo —Kakashi apuntó al hombre que se retorcía en la mano esquelética y seguía maldiciendo al joven.

Sumida en lágrimas, Sakura no prestó atención a su alrededor, su vista se enfocaba en el rostro de Hotaru cuyos párpados pesados amenazaban a cerrarse completamente, de sus labios brotaban pequeños quejidos.

Agradeció a su mejor amiga que se posicionó del otro lado y comenzó a emanar chakra curativo sobre la herida cerca del pecho, en si todas eran terriblemente graves, y eso le desesperaba a Sakura. Quería poner sus manos sobre él y curarlo, pero su falta de chakra le resultaba imposible. Le parecía impotente cuando ella podría salvarlo.

—Hotaru, mírame. No cierres los ojos —pidió en susurró sosteniendo su rostro que se movía de un lado a otro.

Los ojos miel de Hotaru apenas se abrieron. Veía varios rostros enfocándolo con pena, entre ellos, el sereno de Sasuke y la angustiosa de Sakura.

—Sakura... Nunca te agradecí que me salvarás la vida en ese entonces —susurró apenas.

—N-No tienes que agradecerlo. Lo volvería a hacer si tuviera la posibilidad. Volvería a salvar a aquel niño que estaba estático en la esquina de una casucha esperando su muerte —reconoció al borde del llanto. Tomó su mano y le sonrió entre lágrimas—. Tú solamente concéntrate en no cerrar los ojos, ¿vale?

Y Hotaru admitió que le dolía el pecho.

La mayoría entendió un poco porque Haruno se preocupaba así por el joven, dieron por sentado que se conocieron en alguna parte de su vida cual Sakura lo salvó. No se impresionaron demasiado, conocían el corazón bondadoso de la kunoichi. Lo que la mayoría no se explicaban del todo es como llegaron a ese punto donde Hotaru dependía de un hilo.

A punto de proferir el último suspiro.

—Shh... No hagas mucho esfuerzo —pidió ella hipando con fuerza—. Ino está deteniendo el sangrado, cuando estemos en el hospital haré todo lo posible para salvarte. Así que, resiste, por favor —habló tan rápido por los nervios.

El joven rio débilmente, se convirtió en una tos y escupió sangre a su costado, manchando ligeramente los pies de Shikamaru, este no se molestó, sino que, en un acto de simpatía, se agacho y acomodo su cabeza.

—Todos saben que... No la libraré.

—Lo harás. ¿Me escuchaste? No permitiré que mueras aquí sin volver a ver a tus padres —ella lloraba en silencio y se resistía al destino incierto.

Miró a Ino. Los ojos azules de la mujer destinaban tristeza porque sabía el desenlace de Hotaru, sin embargo, se aferraba a la mínima esperanza. Mientras siguiera respirando, lo ayudaría con todas sus fuerzas.

Sakura sintió la única mano que era capaz de reconfortarla. Sasuke la calmó un poco su dolor con tan solo un toque, pero no fue suficiente, le destrozaba ver a Hotaru perder su brillo poco a poco. Se aferró a esa vana esperanza mientras lloriqueaba y se aferraba a la mano del azabache.

—Cómo temía —dijo Hotaru con dificultad. Les llamó la atención el saber que vislumbraba la luna sobre ellos, el inigualable color blanco e intenso, en una hermosa combinación. Las pupilas miel no dejaron de admirarlo—... No podré ver por última vez el amanecer.

Vaya déjà vu que cruzó frente a sus ojos. Una voz a la lejanía que le clamaba que no se rindiera, y unas manos reconfortantes tocándolo con delicadeza, arrullándolo para que no desfalleciera.

Y gimió

—¡Lo estamos perdiendo! —exclamó de pronto Ino.

—¡Hotaru, escúchame! ¡No te rindas! —gritó Sakura empezando a desesperarse.

—Sasuke, aléjala de aquí.

—¡No! —Sakura renegó al mandato de Kakashi en cuanto la mano de su novio le rodeó su cintura jalándola a su dirección. Intentó hasta que terminó llorando, abatida y dejándose llevar—. Hotaru...

El aludido percibía todo confuso. Extrañamente nada le dolía, a lo mejor era por saber que pronto no sentiría nada. Lo único que añoraría en donde sea que estuviera, era ver el rostro de Sakura. Lo podía imaginar, sufriendo y siendo alejada de su lado para que ella no lo viera morir.

Era mejor así, por una vez en su insípida vida agradeció a Sasuke en mantenerla lejos de él, le evitaba cierto sufrimiento.

 _Sakura..._

* * *

 _No sentía nada._

 _La luna era tan grande desde su posición. Brillaba tanto pero no le cegaba, ¿Cuándo lo haría? Era tan hermosa que no sería capaz de hacerle algún daño. Quería estirar la mano y alcanzarla una vez más, sentirla entre sus dedos, como aquella vez que vio el último rayo del atardecer, creyó morir._

 _¿Irónico? Ahora mismo lo creía con intensidad. Se aferró a la vana esperanza de una muerte súbita, no quería sufrir más. Cerró por completo los ojos y dejó que el aire expulsará su aliento para contribuir a la naturaleza de ese mundo, en el que llegó a vivir con intensidad y ahora se iba con cierta desdicha._

 _No fue feliz. Desperdició tantos años de vida por sus erróneas ideales, buscando la manera de hacer daño a quien, aunque lo merecía, lo era nadie para ejercer ese juicio. No buscaba nada más compasivo. Había lastimado a la persona más importante en su mundo, a la persona que le tendió desinteresadamente su mano, su corazón y le vislumbro su senda por el cual caminaba descanso, pisando los charcos de sangre, aquella que derramada por su hermano._

 _Abrió los ojos deseando ver su rostro antes de partir, no lo encontró. En cambio el cielo salpicado de estrellas se reflejó en sus pupilas. Se preguntó si acaso conseguiría el descanso eterno, sinceramente no le agradaba la idea de ir al infierno, pero tampoco creía que tuviera un lugar en el dichoso cielo que tanto se mencionaba._

 _Pero si su alma era condenada al fuego eterno, lo aceptaría. No tenía nada por el cual renegar cuando no podía._

 _Si su alma ensangrentada gritaba por una inmune paz, se lo daría._

 _Dejaría de luchar aquí y ahora._

 _Nunca más volvería a sufrir, estaba seguro._

 _Esperaba que su estadía en el mundo considerara este fin tan ensangrentado de sus errores._

* * *

 ** **Fin(?****

 ** **Aveda - risa maniática-****

 ** **Esta vez tarde mucho trayendo el capítulo - iora - pero la buena noticia es que, ¡ya saldré de vacaciones! Así que podré terminar ¡por fin! El fin.****

 ** **Estoy llorando internamente, pero a la vez me alegro demasiado, ha sido un año lleno de emociones y que mejor que concluir con el fic que en un principio iba a tener unos 10 capítulos (pero como siempre Ale no puede hacer nada corto).****

 ** **Me dolió en el alma escribir la última parte, de verás. Me desgarró por completo.****

 ** **Como saben la fecha del siguiente capítulo está demás, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que estamos a unos cuantos de terminar, lo puedo contar con los dedos de una mano y me sobran (?****

 ** **AGRADEZCO A TODO MUNDO POR SU APOYO.****

 ** **Gracias, gracias.****

 ** **Alela-chan fuera.****


	32. A un paso más

**Road To Ninja: Choque de mundos**

* * *

 _Capítulo 33: A un paso más_

* * *

 _Disclaimer correspondiente_

* * *

Sasori apretó la mandíbula sin contenerse a murmurar unas maldiciones contra la persona que se merecía su ira homicida. Jalaba cada vez más de los hilos de _chakra_ oprimiendo el cuerpo ajeno, al ver que rechinaba los dientes se dio por satisfecho. Sabía que le dolía ser sometido físicamente, tenía ganas de quitarle la frazada de los ojos que impedía verlo y burlarse de él. Pudiera ser infantil el pensamiento, pero no olvidaba la forma en que hizo luchar contra sus compañeros, aquellos que consideraba amigos.

Tampoco que provocó la muerte de Deidara.

Volvió a tirar de las cuerdas con fuerza.

—No podrá hablar si aprietas mucho los hilos —dijo Kakashi a sus espaldas.

A regañadientes los aflojó, y le dedicó una corta mirada.

Aún no comprendía del todo la situación. Vagamente recordaba a Kakashi y su comportamiento era muy diferente al que tenía enfrente, además, un azabache de aspecto intelectual le llamaba _Hokage_. Le dieron una basta explicación que ellos venían de otra dimensión, no quiso saber más de lo que le interesaba.

Tsunade dejó de hablar con Shikamaru y se acercó junto a Kakashi y quedar frente a la silla. Hotaru alzaba la cabeza dignamente.

—Pase a tus cargos, tienes la mínima oportunidad de confesarlo todo —dijo Tsunade.

Sonrisa de mofa se dibujó sobre sus labios.

—¿Acaso piensas ejecutarme? —el gesto se mantuvo.

—¿Cuál es el objetivo principal de tu plan? —Kakashi seguía sereno, paciencia les sobraba a mares.

—Odio interminablemente a los Uchiha, ¿no es motivo suficiente para ti?

Sasori advirtió de otra presencia. El hermano de Itachi permanecía quieto a un lado de Shikamaru, su rosto serio lo enfocaba en Hotaru. Lo extraño fue ver que vestía muy diferente y lo que causó conmoción fue ver el _Rinnegan_ en su ojo izquierdo.

—Si ese hubiese sido tu intención desde el principio, bastaría enfrentarte directamente con Sasuke e Itachi, pero en cambio formaste una alianza con varios ninjas renegados y los manipulaste —Shikamaru comenzó a hablar de su deducción—. El que Hotaru de nuestro universo llegara a este lugar fue una oportunidad perfecta, utilizaste el plan que elaboró en un principio ya que aceleraba el proceso. Al ver que Sasuke no cayó en tu control, decidiste secuestrar a Akatsuki y virar a Itachi contra la aldea.

Hotaru gruñó, su confianza flaqueó ante la inteligencia de Nara.

—Tu plan también falló porque Itachi no cayó en tu control —dijo Kakashi—. Por eso les tendiste la trampa del mansaje enviado supuestamente de _Sunagakure_ , planeabas secuestrar a Mikoto para que Fugaku fuera solo, sería arriesgado, pero teniendo al joven Hotaru de tu lado sería sencillo. Fue otro golpe de suerte que Sakura y Hime estuvieran ahí.

—¿No serás tú el agresor aquí? —los labios de Hotaru se ciñeron, ambos _Shinobis_ parecieran que invadieron su mente y leyeron sus pensamientos.

Silencio. Ninguno siguió deduciendo e intentando que hablara por sus medios, Hotaru les dejó más que claro sus intenciones de mantener la boca cerrada.

Tras dedicarle una mirada rápida a Kakashi, Sasuke se acercó hasta quedar frente a Hotaru. Le quitó la frazada de un brusco movimiento y lo miró directamente a los ojos, el _Sharingan_ brillaba intensamente y sus aspas giraban furiosamente.

—No es necesario que hables.

Los segundos transcurrieron sin demora, cuando Sasuke se incorporó, Hotaru le dedicó una mirada furiosa. Le desagradaba ser sometido al dominio del ojo escarlata.

—Quiere destruir a Konoha por ocultar la verdad sobre su clan —reveló Uchiha siendo espectador del rostro crispado del hombre de la cicatriz.

—¿Sí? ¿Y acaso te supone un problema? ¡Esta aldea se pudre desde adentro! Sus altos mandos le ocultan secretos que ni siquiera la actual _Hokage_ lo sabe, ¡todos viven una supuesta paz cuyos cimientos fueron fatídicos!

—La muerte de tu clan fue inevitable.

—Al igual que el clan Uchiha en tu mundo —renegó Hotaru—. ¿No lo crees?

Sasuke ocultó el rostro detrás de su fleco y entrecerró los ojos. Supuso que el joven Hotaru le contó la famosa historia de la masacre que su clan a manos de su difunto hermano. No era un secreto la fachada, que Itachi exterminó a todos por placer y beneficio, la verdad se ocultaba con su misión de aparentar ser un renegado y traer deshonra a su nombre.

Algo que el joven Hotaru no sabía. Aprendió con el tiempo que las situaciones pasadas conforme a su clan y la aldea bajo el mandato del _Sandaime_ y los tres consejeros, no alterarían la visión de lo que ahora es Konoha. Una prosperada tras la aberración, y la mayoría lo ignoraba, pero no tenían porque saberlo. _No debían saberlo por su propio bien._

Lo enfocó de nuevo. Era muy estúpido de su parte pensar que lo haría flaquear y dominarlo. Tras una larga mirada, el rostro del hombre comenzó a crisparse de frustración.

Ninguno de los que se encontraban en la habitación le darían esa posibilidad.

Nuevamente fue privado de su vista, y con la cabeza gacha, dos _Shinobis_ lo obligaron a ponerse de pie guiándolo a la puerta sin ser liberado de los hilos, Sasori anduvo detrás de ellos sin expresar su enfado.

—Dime Sasori, ¿te quedó algún recuerdo de Deidara?

—Lo meteré a tu boca si no te callas —disipó el pelirrojo apretando los hilos y sacándole un gemido de dolor.

Desaparecieron por el oscuro pasillo y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

—Dentro de dos días se escoltará a la frontera del país del Hierro... es una pena que no se queden hasta entonces —dijo Tsunade mientras salían del cuarto de interrogación.

—No puedo descuidar por más tiempo mi responsabilidad como _Hokage_ , y en un principio vine en busca de los _Shinobis_ a mi cargo —Kakashi sonrió ligeramente bajo su máscara—. Han permanecido un par de meses aquí, ya es tiempo de que regresen a casa. Cada quién se encargará de su respectivo criminal como debió ser desde un principio.

La mirada que Tsunade les lanzó desde adelante fue una acogedora, sonriéndoles delicadamente. Shikamaru obtuvo un escalofrío interno, la costumbre de lidiar con el temperamento explosivo y severo de la _Gondaime_ de su mundo le parecía lejana.

—¿Es necesario que se vayan mañana?

Sasuke estuvo tentado a responderle, calló a tiempo y se limitó a permanecer en silencio.

—El plazo venció ayer —convino Shikamaru.

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza resignada a no darles una despedida digna mas que una simple cena grupal.

—Bien.

Kakashi le sonrió a modo de disculpa. Le dedicó una mirada intensa a Sasuke, una de las razones por las cuales regresarían a su mundo, no quería alargar su agonía, podía verlo en sus ojos en cuanto se toparon con Fugaku en la entrada de la _Torre del Hokage_. La familiaridad con la que trataba a Sasuke, este la repelía sutilmente, y, por otra parte, su lado masoquista lo obligaba a escucharlo atentamente.

Pero sus ojos rebosantes de remordimiento y anhelo no se libraban de la intuición de Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, el vuelco en su corazón provocó que alzara la mirada enfrentándola a la puerta abierta de la habitación, una cama solitaria reclamaba un cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes se abatieron pronto, reprimiendo la mueca de suplicio que amenazó sus labios.

Los preparativos estaban listos y en todo momento la tristeza embargaba su mente, oprimiendo su pecho. La esperanza brillaba sutilmente, y se aferraba a ella sin reparos con la peligrosa apuesta de terminar por los suelos. No deseaba desecharla tan pronto, necesitaba aferrarse a ella sin reparos.

—¡Sakura-chan!

Giró de golpe a la entrada del pasillo. Naruto venía trotando mientras agitaba su mano al aire, casi detrás Ino le reñía por el escándalo que proporcionaba.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? Deberías estar preparando tus cosas para partir —dijo Naruto frunciendo el entrecejo al verla sostener la tabla de notas que siempre sostenía al hacer sus rondines.

—Estoy dejando algunas cosas listas antes de irnos —Sakura miró a Ino, sonriéndole—. Tengo que hacer mi trabajo hasta el último momento.

—¿Y qué hay de empacar?

—Para eso estoy yo —chistó Ino a Naruto, este compuso una mueca de fastidio. Su amiga nunca dejaría de trabajar—. Ya empaqué tus cosas, frentona.

—Gracias Ino, me has ahorrado mucho trabajo.

Entonces Naruto reprimió una sonrisa causando curiosidad en la pelirrosa. Enarcó una ceja y le preguntó de que se reía.

—A Sasuke- _teme_ no le hizo mucha gracia que Ino fuera a empacar tus cosas.

La doctora entornó los ojos idealizándose la reacción arraigada de Sasuke y sus expresiones de desconcierto. Sabía que sería el último día en esa dimensión y la cena programada no los esperaría, pero surgieron algunos inconvenientes en el hospital que debía resolver. Él no era fanático de las reuniones, lo toleraba cuando ella estaba presente.

 _Volver..._ lo pensó varias veces. Después de fatigosos meses, por fin vería a su maestra, a los niños de la clínica mental, a sus queridos padres que estarían angustiados por no saber su incierto paradero. Respirar el aire de su aldea natal, que, aunque se pareciera mucho a donde se encontraba en estos momentos, su dimensión era su verdadero hogar.

—Cómo si él tampoco tuviera trabajo que hacer —murmuró. Recordó entonces el acontecimiento que ocurriría ese día—. Por cierto, ¿ya leyeron el dictamen de ese hombre?

Ni siquiera mencionar su nombre valía la pena.

Los gestos de Naruto se tornaron serios a la par de Ino. Intercambiaron miradas rápidas y la rubia respondió:

—Será encarcelado en la prisión del país del Hierro. Tsunade-sama consiguió una alianza efectiva e intercambiaran recursos. Al parecer Hotaru no se enfocó solamente en _Konoha_. Transcurrirá mucho tiempo para atrapar a sus otros cómplices externos en tráfico de armas e información.

—No me sorprende que haya sobrevivido en el destierro y hacerse de más aliados —comentó Sakura, pensativa.

Durante la batalla llegaban un sinfín de ninjas, al principio creyó que se trataban de marionetas controladas por él, pero ahora creía certeramente que sus aliados se dejaron dominar por él y así apoyarlo. Eliminar parte del clan Uchiha debilitaría a Konoha, y sin contar de que tuviera otros planes como manipular a los ninjas y usar el _Sharingan_ para crear una disputa civil dentro de la aldea y destruirla desde adentro; así otras naciones o un gremio de renegados en particular tendría el completo dominio de _Konoha_.

Respiró tranquila. Lo que evitaron al capturar al hombre de la cicatriz y al joven...

De nuevo su rostro decayó al recordarlo, y ambos rubios se percataron de su repentino cambio. Naruto sonrió tenso y nervioso.

—Hum... perdón Sakura-chan, todavía estás sensible por...

Guardo silencio tras recibir el tremendo codazo de la rubia. La miró con ojos asesinos e Ino formó una mueca amenazadora.

—No te preocupes —sonrió forzadamente.

Ino le frotó la espalda en un gesto de apoyo mientras Sakura intentaba por todos los medios no parecer mediocre al derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

—¡Sakura-chan!

La aludida respingó y limpió rápidamente su rostro. Elevó su vista al reconocer la voz de Sasuke, pero entonada alegremente, solamente se podría tratar de su contraparte.

Charasuke les dio alcance, y sin rendir cuentas, abrazó a la pelirrosa fingiendo lloriquear. La pelirrosa le miró entre divertida y triste al saber el motivo de su abatimiento.

—Por lo que más quieras, no te vayas mañana. Prometo que no insultaré al amargado, pero quédate una semana más —le suplicó al separase de ella y se esforzó por mirarla con ojos de cordero degollado.

Sakura compuso una débil sonrisa, le entristecía el pensamiento que no lo vería por muchos años o tal vez nunca más.

—Sasuke-san, tengo que volver a mi hogar. Han sido muchos meses alejada de mi villa. Además, tengo que preparar todo para...

Se calló de inmediato. Charasuke comprendió su abrupto cambió, bajando las manos dejó escapar un ligero suspiro. La resignación marcó sus fracciones.

—Lo sabía, pero tenía que intentarlo, ¿no crees? —nuevamente apareció su radiante sonrisa. Dirigió sus ojos a Naruto e Ino que estaba detrás de Sakura, mirándolos en silencio—. Su villa los espera.

—¡No pongas esa cara Chara-teme! —exclamó animado el rubio pasándole un brazo por los hombros. El azabache recobró inmediatamente su buen humor al sonreír de la misma forma—. Volveremos a encontramos en el futuro, tenlo por seguro.

—Ahora que lo pienso... —Ino se acercó tanto a Charasuke provocándole un respingo, sus ojos negros viajaron a la cámara que sostenían las manos femeninas—. Nadie me creerá que vi a un Sasuke alegre y sonriente, ¿te tomarías una foto conmigo?

—No creo que al amargado le guste la idea —opinó, pero su expresión traviesa decía lo contrario.

—Bah, te aseguró que se le pasará la irritación —renegó divertida imaginando la cara de sus amigos cuando les mostrara las fotografías.

Por supuesto que no pensaba irse solamente con una.

Sakura observó entre divertida y resignada a Ino, Naruto y Charasuke tomarse fotografías componiendo toda clase de muecas extrañas, impropio de Sasuke, pero no de este Uchiha. Claramente nadie lo creería hasta ver las fotografías. Incluso ella apareció en varias, sonriendo radiante.

Miró a Charasuke a su lado que sonreía de la misma forma. Jamás olvidaría el tiempo que pasó en esta dimensión, sería uno de sus más valiosos recuerdos que guardaría por siempre, las enseñanzas que adquirió y la hermosa amistad que formó con él y _Hime_.

Perdurarían en sus recuerdos.

—¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba —Charasuke se rebuscó en el interior de su chaleco _Jounin_ , unos segundos después sacó un pequeño estuche que guardaba un disco blanco. Sakura no comprendió de que se trataba—. ¿A qué no adivinas que contiene este disco?

La doctora frunció el ceño.

—Vamos, es algo que ansías ver —siguió diciendo—. Una reunión con los chicos, un bar a tope de alcohol, un pobre barman siendo torturado por una mujer loca y un vagabundo... —guardó silencio a medida que Sakura abría sus ojos de par en par tras comprenderlo—. ¿En serio creías que no lo conseguiría antes de que partieras?

De pronto, Sakura soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—No lo creo, ¿dónde lo conseguiste? —preguntó al borde de la curiosidad.

Naruto e Ino los miraban de hito en hito sin comprender de lo que hablaban tan ansiosos y entusiasmados.

—Le pedí ayuda a Shikamaru de tu mundo. Desde hace tiempo estuve buscando en la base de datos los videos de las cámaras del bar, pero no me dejaba acceder a ella. Le dije que si podía hacer el trabajo y minutos después pudo acceder. No mentían con eso de que es un genio —dijo moviendo la caja—. Traslado los videos de las cámaras e hizo lo mejor para combinar varios ángulos y el audio canalizara sus voces.

—Espera... ¿quieres decir que Shikamaru lo vio? —Sakura tenía una expresión de circunstancia.

Charasuke sonrió más.

—Me aseguró que no volverá a ver a Sasuke con los mismos ojos y está terriblemente tentado en llamarle "Míster risas", pero como aprecia su vida se burlará de él en secreto.

Sakura soltó una risilla.

—¿De qué tanto hablaban? —Naruto no soportó mantenerse al margen.

—Las palabras están de más; como falta un par de horas para la cena —el azabache ensanchó su sonrisa socarrona—. ¿Qué tal si vamos al departamento y vemos el video?

* * *

Sasuke caminó cuesta abajo con cierta resignación. Kakashi prácticamente lo obligó a buscar a Naruto que debería estar engullendo uno de los únicos sabores de ramen instantáneos que solamente existían en esa dimensión. Después, ir al departamento a cambiarse de ropa una que le hiciera ver menos vagabundo, a palabras de Kakashi _—le entraron ganas de arrancarle la cabeza en ese preciso momento—_ y reunirse en el restaurante.

Contaba mentalmente el tiempo que le llevaría mientras se acercaba al puesto, barrió con su mirada la barra y no encontró la mota rubia, más bien una cabellera rosada sustituía el lugar que Naruto ocupaba.

Inmediatamente Sakura-hime volteó la mirada con la boca medio abierta y los fideos reposando en los palillos.

—Oh...

No dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír burlón y la _kunoichi_ afiló su mirada.

Para nadie era secreto que Sakura-hime rehuía del ramen, ya sea instantáneo o del Ichiraku, según sus normas estrictas a consumirlo era porque Charasuke no salía de ahí en sus días libres o después del entrenamiento, ¡hasta Menma era fanático de los fideos! Nunca la verían comiendo completamente sola, sino, porque "la obligaban".

O eso decía toda la villa. Solamente el viejo Teuchi conocía su secreto, y claro, ahora Sasuke lo dedujo en un segundo.

—Una palabra de esto a alguien y te mutilo el otro brazo —advirtió ella amenazante.

Sasuke en verdad apreciaba su otro brazo, así que hizo como si hubiese visto un mono lanzando _kunais_.

—¿No has visto a Naruto? —decidió no alargar su vergüenza y cambiar de tema.

—Igual pensé que estaría aquí disfrutando los últimos momentos en nuestro mundo.

Sakura-hime chasqueó la lengua. Su plan de pasar desapercibida en comer ramen se estropeo cuando no encontró a Naruto, no podía utilizarlo como su excusa. No le quedó de otra más que arriesgarse. Afortunadamente Sasuke no le diría a nadie y no tendría oportunidad porque estaba a un día de regresar a su mundo.

La tristeza ocupó por unos segundos su mente, siendo sincera ya se había acostumbrado al trío de ninjas, la revoltosa personalidad de Naruto, la explosiva y amable Sakura, y la elocuencia de Sasuke. Con este último formó una especie de vinculo especial, se comprendían mutuamente y llegaron a ser amigos, al igual que la doctora.

—Maldición, no pudimos ocupar el cupón de descuento del bar —dijo de pronto la chica.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

—Si mal no recuerdo, el cupón no tiene fecha de vencimiento.

La peculiar respuesta de Sasuke le llenó de una extraña emoción. Una invitación extendida a cumplir aquel ritual que formaron ambos tras una extraña convivencia. Tal vez pasen los días, las semanas y los años, en un futuro incierto sucedería mientras estuvieran vivos.

—Lo guardaré hasta entonces —aseguró altanera.

Tras pagar su porción decidió acompañarlo a su departamento en busca de Naruto, el alba caería en un par de horas y el tiempo pasaba relativamente rápido.

—Vamos a buscar el estúpido rubio y después vernos con nuestras personas favoritas.

Al sacudirse ligeramente el cabello no se percató que detrás un grupo de chicas recibían sus pedidos, la más cercana acercó el plató y ante la acción de la pelirrosa, mechones se sumergieron en el caldo del ramen.

—¡Oye! Fíjate por dónde vas pelo de chicle —gruñó la chica alejando instintivamente el tazón.

Sakura-hime frunció el entrecejo, y al pasar los dedos por su cabello y ver la ropa manchada de la chica lo dedujo al instante. La idea de disculparse se esfumó al percatarse del insulto. Compuso una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —preguntó de forma amenazadora.

—¿Acaso eres sorda? Te llamé pelo de chicle —dijo sumamente molesta la chica.

Detrás de la _kunoichi_ , Sasuke soltó un fino suspiro cargado de paciencia, pedía internamente que disiparan esa pelea absurda, estuvo tentado terriblemente en largarse de una vez por todas. Intuyó que el dueño pensaba lo mismo tras intercambiar una mirada lastimera.

Sakura-hime rechinó los dientes.

—Repítelo una vez más y juro que...

Su amenaza quedó en el aire al percatarse de que una joven ingresaba al local y preguntaba por el alboroto, al parecer era amiga de esta chica.

—¡Esta impertinente hizo un desastre con mi ramen!

Lo que le hizo sudar frío fue reconocerla, y por la mirada de sorpresa y luego de furia que le dirigió la chica supuso que también lo notó.

No olvidaría ese rostro. Por ella y el maldito Club de Fans (lunáticas) de su novio, experimento la peor travesía que una persona estaba dispuesta a soportar. ¡Quedó traumada con los submarinos que Sasuke no se atrevió a mencionar como tal!

Quiso vomitar nuevamente ante el recuerdo. Sasuke enarcó una ceja intrigado por su exagerada reacción.

—Tú... Haruno Sakura... nos quitaste a nuestro Sasuke-kun —murmuró la chica apretando los puños y sus ojos ardieron en furia.

La aludida retrocedió inmediatamente, sudando frío y tragando grueso. Pareciera que se movían en manada a todos lados, de pronto había un montón de seguidoras que no tardaron en reconocerlos, sobre todo a Sasuke gracias a su atuendo y su expresión estoica.

Este expresó su inconformismo al gruñir lo fastidioso que resultaba estar envuelto en tal situación.

—¿Sería un momento perfecto para comenzar a correr? —susurró Sakura-hime. Las persecuciones antiguas seguían gravadas en su mente. Era una estupidez no poder abatirlas, la encerrarían por lastimarlas.

Apenas giró la cabeza y vio que Sasuke se alejaba a toda prisa sin contemplarla.

—¡Espérame idiota! —lanzó un grito y lo siguió.

Ni estando completamente loca se quedaba sola en la boca del lobo, o más bien, en el centro del grupo de lunáticas. Seriamente se preguntó por la salud mental del instructor que les permitió convertirse en _Shinobis_. ¡Ellas eran un peligro para la sociedad!

Las jóvenes no dudaron en perseguirlos.

—¡No huyan cobardes! ¡Tenemos un asunto pendiente que arreglar!

Por detrás venían lanzando todo tipo de armas y la seguía su sequito entre gritos y amenazas.

 _Vaya manera de pasar los últimos momentos en ese mundo_ , pensó Sasuke concentrándose en que ningún _kunai_ le asentara.

* * *

No podía estar más apurado de regresar a su dimensión donde no existía el dichoso Club de Fanáticas y podía caminar por la aldea sin que su integridad física corriera peligro.

Después de eludirlas, Sasuke y Sakura-hime caminaron a toda prisa por los callejones, no se arriesgarían a ser descubiertos. Apreciaban su libertad y evitaban herirlas cuando su paciencia se agotará. Una decisión sabia, a palabras de ambos. Por lo menos en esta ocasión no terminaron en un bar alcoholizándose o en el interior de las alcantarillas viendo submarinos flotando.

Brincaron hasta el edificio continúo y bajaron hasta el departamento que él compartía con los de su equipo. Al estar frente a la puerta extrañamente escucharon risotadas del interior. Intrigados, se miraron uno al otro y no dudaron en adentrarse impulsados por la curiosidad.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke al reconocer su suave voz entre el alboroto.

Acercándose a la sala, se detuvo en seco en el umbral completamente estático y con la vista fija en el sillón donde Sakura, Charasuke, Naruto e Ino se encaramaban sobre los cojines, riéndose estrepitosamente. Al parecer lo que se mostraba en la televisión les causaba gracia.

Bastó un segundo para que ambos pares de ojos se movieran a dicha parte, observando lo que proyectaba la pantalla.

La cámara enfocaba a Sasuke del otro lado de la barra narrando con fervor la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a sus narices. Sobre la barra, Sakura-hime se abalanzaba contra todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, apelaba a quienes se acercaba y gritaba envuelta en furia. La misma colina humana se había formado a su costado.

Ambos _Shinobis_ se tensaron terriblemente.

Ellos estaban viendo algo sumamente vergonzoso, su dignidad, su temple de _me-importa-un-carajo-lo-que-suceda-a-mi-alrededor_ se fue por la borda, ¡por un video que mostraba una de sus facetas ocultas!

Una cabeza iba a rodar y Sasuke sabía con certeza de quién se trataba.

Naruto dejó de reír al sentir un tremendo escalofrió recorrer su columna, de esos que advertían del peligro. Al girar ligeramente la cabeza, comenzó a sudar frío en cuanto escuchó el millar de pájaros que rompió las risotadas de los cuatro, incluso Ino se detuvo y tragó grueso al percatarse de su presencia, sus expresiones daban miedo.

En cambio, Sakura se llevó una mano a su boca conteniendo las risas y Charasuke ensanchó la propia. Excelente candidato para modelo de una marca de pasta dental.

—Tú... corre, ¡ahora! —exclamó Sakura-hime abochornada por la situación.

Charasuke lanzó una última risa y salió disparado por la ventana abierta, por detrás, Sasuke lo siguió muy de cerca portando una expresión enloquecida y con la mano en alto, listo para estampar su técnica en donde cayera, lo importante sería que infligiera daño.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Hime le dirigió una mirada asesina a la doctora.

—Ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie, ¿entendido?

Más su amenaza quedó como una simple jugarreta puesto que los tres no contuvieron sus carcajadas y siguieron riéndose a costa suya.

— _Nunca volveré a alcoholizarme_ —pensó resignada al cubrir su rostro con ambas manos, jurando que Charasuke la _pagaría muy caro_ por ponerla en vergüenza de esa manera.

 _Sasuke se encontraba sentado frente a la barra de bebidas agarrando posesivamente las botellas vacías, lo inusual fue ver un pequeño sonrojo combinado con su temple serio. Una estupidez dado que charlaba animadamente con las botellas ignorando el bullicio de atrás donde Sakura-hime gritaba y se abalanzaba contra todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, parecía un mono encaramándose a ellos._

 _—_ _... Como te decía, es una excelente idea combinar salsa de tomate con ramen. Le pediré a Sakura que cenemos ramen todos los días... Una vez que nos casemos, nada impedirá que esté a mi lado —Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, por un segundo la lucidez volvió, pero tan rápido como apareció se fue. Luego rio estrepitosamente—. Lo que es seguro es que tendré que comprar muchas casas, con esa fuerza estoy seguro de que en cuanto se moleste destruirá todo. Me dejará en la bancarrota._

 _Guardó silencio acercando la botella a su oreja, como si le estuviese hablando, seguía ignorando el bullicio detrás suyo._

 _—_ _Por supuesto que te invitaré a mi boda. Será en un lugar hermoso como la novia, te prometo que serás el primero en la fila. No, es más, ¡serás el padrino! Le diré al idiota de Naruto que lo remplacé por ti, será divertido ver su horroroso rostro dolido —y, como era de esperarse, se carcajeó mientras se aferraba a la botella—. Solamente esperó que Sakura no se enoje, ya sabes, por eso de que es nuestro mejor amigo y bla, bla, bla. Pero no te preocupes, la convenceré de que estés ahí. Te compraré un traje digno._

 _—_ _¡Mierda! ¡Hazte un lado amargado!_

 _Sasuke volteó su mirada adormilada, y de pronto un cuerpo cayó sobre la barra, aplastando la botella con la que supuestamente hablaba, cual se hizo añicos por el impacto._

 _Inmediatamente se levantó, estabilizándose y una mueca de horror surcó su rostro mientras retrocedía un paso._

 _—_ _¡No, Bessi se rompió! —jadeó. Miró al hombre furioso y el_ Sharingan _brilló amenazadoramente— PERO ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE?_

 _El borracho no le prestó atención. Estaba más concentrado en tratar de levantarse._

 _Sakura-hime se detuvo y sonrió traviesa al ver que Sasuke empujaba el cuerpo del hombre que gimió adolorido al caer del otro lado. Sus dedos tocaron los pedazos de cristal y, desesperado, reunió rápidamente cada uno de ellos._

 _—_ _Oh, tranquilo. No te preocupes, esto se compone con un poco de saliva y cinta. Estarás como nuevo para mi boda —decía desesperado. Pareciera que el mundo se acabaría en cualquier momento._

 _—_ _Amargado, Bessi murió._

 _—_ _No ha muero. Solamente necesita un poco de ayuda. Sakura es médica, sí, excelente, ella lo solucionará. Es experta en reparar lo que se ha hecho añicos._

 _Vagamente Sakura-hime tuvo la impresión de que él no se refería a lo material, pero lo dejó pasar. Su mente dominaba por el alcohol le advertía de lo presente._

 _—_ _Imposible, mira cómo quedó el pobre._

 _Sasuke siguió a donde apuntaba el dedo femenino, los pedazos de cristal se adhirieron a su piel. Su rostro nuevamente cambio a uno de espanto._

 _—_ _MI PADRINO MURIÓ —pareciera que en cualquier momento se largaría a gimotear._

 _—_ _¡Todos fueron culpables! ¡Ellos mataron a tu adorado padrino! —Sakura-hime señaló deliberadamente al grupo de hombres que los veían como locos, pero a la vez asustados. Dieron un respingo cuando los ojos de Sasuke se enfocaron en ellos._

 _—_ _Más vale que corran, ¡los voy a destazar! —gruñó dando un paso, pero la_ kunoichi _lo detuvo. Él la miró interrogante._

 _—_ _No es necesario que tú lo hagas. Yo vengaré honorablemente a Bessi por ti, máster —tronó deliberadamente sus dedos. Luego alargó la mano atrapando otra botella vacía y se la extendió—. Cuida de mini-Bessi_.

 _Sasuke asintió seriamente y se aferró a la botella cual gallina defendiendo a su polluelo._

 _Y pareciera que fue su invitación, puesto que Hime corrió para abalanzarse al grupo de hombres que la recibieron cuales perros rabiosos ansiosos por luchar. El bar nuevamente se sumergió en una acalorada pelea de todos contra todos._

 _Sasuke permaneció estático. Sintió que alguien temblaba a sus pies, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de uno de los meseros, se inclinó ligeramente. La mirada del mesero destilaba terror y a la vez pánico en cuanto le clavó sus ojos. El chico vio como el semblante de Uchiha cambiaba radicalmente, pareció su rostro iluminado por los mimos dioses._

 _Le entregó animadamente la botella de sake._

 _—_ _Toma, cuida de mini-Bessi allá abajo —le pidió._

 _El chico miró la botella y luego a Sasuke, comenzó a creer que la cordura no se reflejaba en sus rasgos. Observó como agarraba otra botella vacía y lo acercaba a su boca, pensó que bebería de ella, pero para su sorpresa, comenzó a hablar en voz alta._

 _—_ _¡Acérquese a presenciar la pelea del siglo! ¡La irritante contra los apestosos que asesinaron a_ mi padrino de bodas _! ¡Una pelea donde la venganza es la madre defensora! —exclamó—. ¡Bienvenidos a esto que es la venganza de Bessi! —y luego rio con fuerza casi cayéndose a sus espaldas._

 _El mesero se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra la madera, gimiendo desesperado ¿Por qué no consiguió un trabajo normal dónde no implicara lidiar con las chocoaventuras de los borrachos?_

¿La locura y estupidez se contagia? _Se preguntó asustado. Esperaba que no, por nada del mundo quisiera verse así de ridículo relatando la pelea con una botella o estar luchando cual animal contra unos apestosos borrachos._

* * *

 ** **¡YA PUEDO LUCHAR!****

 ** **Bueno, no tanto, pero tener de vuelta mi computadora es ganancia, ¿no?****

 ** **Este capítulo fue más como "entrentencion" que otra cosa —la última escena es momentos durante la borrachera, justo antes de que Sasuke comenzara a narrar la pelea—. Pero si no publicaba nada hoy, no lo haría hasta diciembre.****

 ** **Bueno... ¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y su infinita paciencia! En serio, no las merezco - c larga a llora- estoy muy agradecida y emocionada que necesito terminar ya RTN con lo mejor que puedo dar.****

 ** **Ahhh...****

 ** **Nos leemos muy pronto.****

 ** **¡Alela-chan fuera!****


End file.
